


Bowser X Peach: A Wish

by Bowser0Knight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 305,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser0Knight/pseuds/Bowser0Knight
Summary: Everything was going well with Peach, since the almost forced marriage with Bowser, his life was calm and his relationship with Mario was more serious than ever, in which the princess hoped to take the next step in the relationship, however for a joke of destiny Peach if you find it in Bowser's palace, where you really learn what your heart has always wanted.With these new feelings, the life of Bowser, Peach and Mario would never be the same.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 4





	1. A new beginning

In Darklands, the giant Volcano Palace, began its morning ritual of grinding the interior of the volcano's rocks. The refreshing lava began to sizzle hot, the gears jingled, the rocks broke and all other types of commotion started the day. It was 8:30 on the spot and Bowser was awake.

The mighty king opened his eyes and smiled. Hearing the sweet melody of Volcano Palace and the perfectly functioning gears, they marked that a new day had really begun, that the world continued and that his kingdom was still one of the most powerful in the entire world. Bowser tossed the blanket and got off his bed. Koopa stretched out wide and gave a powerful yawn similar to a roar, causing him to finally wake up; going towards the shower, the king smiled when he heard the hot water falling and went towards it. The constant flow of movement and power, completely undisturbed for generations, continued to surprise him. What kingdom, besides his own, possessed wealth and military power like his own, nothing and no one would dare go against his powerful army, the only thing he had not yet conquered was Mushroom Kingdom.

As he felt the steaming water flow over his body and through red hair. Bowser thought about the latest events, even with all the effort to kidnap Peach and force a marriage, the result has always been as expected. Mario intrudes and spoils everything, although Peach denied it in the end, the King of Darklands knew that both were together again, while he had wanted to be with the princess for months.

Leaving the shower, Bowser concentrated his energy as if to blow fire, he held the flame and successfully let all the water out of his body, taking advantage of the white mist, the king grabbed his freshly polished green shell, adorned with thorns, the got dressed and looked in front of the mirror. Mirror that had the shape of small replicas of yours, like those of other KoopaKings of the past; looking at his image and fixing his hair, the mighty king snapped his head, placed his bracelets on both arms and his choker.

Leaving his room, with firm and strong steps, the energy of Volcano Palace matched the powerful vibrations of the most beloved King of Darklands, giving the impression that the world around him served his will. When walking through the corridors and stopping by a large black door on which he had his image engraved on the door in front of a banquet, the king could hear some voices behind that door, some loud and arrogant screams, an irritating hum and scratching and punching followed by some offenses. Tired of waiting for the shouting to end, the king opens the door announcing his presence, in which everyone in the main dining room notices that his leader has arrived.

"Daddy!" Bowser Júnior ran to his father and grabbed his leg.

"Hello, Junior," said Bowser sharply, and went to the large wooden table where five of Bowser's eight koopalings were seated. With all the Koopalings in attendance greeting his father, Bowser pulled out his chair and sat in his favorite spot, making everyone stop what they were doing. In response to his father's act, Bowser Júnior went up and sat in his own chair that was close to his father, who was his greatest hero and idol, making all his brothers also sit in their places.

"Where are your other brothers?" Bowser asked his children to note that not everyone had arrived, even with him already arriving.

“Larry must be drawing somewhere. Taking advantage of how you think this tune sounds, Dad? ”Said Ludwig, Bowser's eldest son, who had crazy blue hair, was very smart and was passionate about music.

"It's great, Ludwig." Bowser said with a claw wave. Although Ludwig knew that his father was not paying attention, he smiled with pleasure and wrote down more notes.

"Where's Wendy at?"

"Painting yourself in the bedroom, as always". Said Lemmy, with his lazy eyes and rainbow hair. 

"Where's breakfast, Daddy?" Asked Roy, Bowser's third oldest, bald son, wearing sunglasses.

"How am I supposed to know, Roy? Ask Cookoopa."

"'Ey! Cookie! What about breakfast?"

Cookoopa, the Koopa Royal Family's professional koopa chef, was a fat but cheerful koopa. "Fried eggs with gingerbread, and my famous bacon."

"Cookoopa, make me ready for the trip, I just remembered a boring meeting, and I have to go. Roy, tell Wendy and Larry to go out for breakfast or they'll be all day without eating anything." After giving his orders and having breakfast with the best chef who has ever prepared his meals, Bowser leaves the cafeteria and goes to one of his meeting rooms.

Roy, doing as his father ordered, got out of his chair and walked up one of the four spiral stairs, each leading to two of the koopalings' rooms. He howled at one of them, "Larry! Get out of there now, before Pops leaves you all day without eating." With a shout, the door opened and closed and Larry went down the stairs. Roy shouted the same warning over the stairs to Wendy and Bowser Jr ..

"Leave me without eating then! I'm busy!" Wendy shouted into the dining room, adding, "I hate eggs anyway!"

Cookoopa already knowing about Wendy's complaints, said a phrase for Roy to use at that moment.

“Ey Wendy! Even if you're trying to diet, if you don't eat protein, your skin will be more wrinkled than Kamek's. "After shouting at his sister, Wendy came down the stairs quickly in fear that her skin would really be full of wrinkles, with high heels crackling. like horse hooves in a hurry, and in the style of the drama queen of which she was infamous, Wendy put her claws on her hips when she reached the cafeteria.

"Are you serious? Because my hair is not ready yet. "

" You have no hair, you bald man! "Morton screamed.

As Wendy grabbed his bow on the defensive, Ludwig snapped back with" And how do you know? "Morton's chair bounced back with a shout. when he stood up, snapping his fingers and approaching Ludwig. In response, Ludwig put his quill back in the puddle of ink and put his hands behind the shell on the defensive.

"Hey, hey, hey, no fights until the king comes back from the meeting, or Kammy come and get them, "Cookoopa said as he delivered breakfast to all eight Koopalings who devoured the delicious honey breads that only they were privileged to always be able to taste.

With Bowser's feet pounding hard on the floor of the castle, while running to his meeting, all the workers who ran through the many corridors, bow and greet their king, in which he hastily waved proudly for each greeting he received, with great enthusiasm at his side.

" Your Majesty? "Bowser gr he anointed in response as he continued walking. A short koopa ran to keep up with the super koopa. "I'm Jakob. I'm on an internship here; it's an honor to meet you!" Bowser growled again. "Perhaps you have heard of my father, Bokaj?"

Bowser stopped on the steps and turned to the koopa, nervously straightening his showy helmet. "Yes, I heard about Bokaj, he used to be the thunderous hammer thrower. How is he?" Bowser continued walking down the corridor, going down all the corridors to reach his destination.

"Well, a little bit slower than normal, with his foot injury."

"Too bad, he was a good defensive player on the team. Are you going to replace him as the new pitcher?"

The koopa laughed, "I wish! I am not ready for this right now."

"That's right. Let go of that flab a little bit and thicken your shoulders before you even look at the equipment manager, boy." With that, Bowser arrived at your door.

"Thank you sir!" Jakob shouted. Thrilled by the conversation, he ran in the opposite direction.

Bowser pressed his claw against another door, with a large gold star on it, when he opened it, he entered a large room with a high ceiling and a huge round table in the center of the room. Bowser nodded formally to everyone at the table and took a short flight of stairs. These stairs led to a large throne in the center of the table where the mighty king Koopa sat. He looked at those around him and his right and left arms, Kamek and Kammy Koopa, running to his throne the king asks one of his magikoopas. "Everyone present?" Kammy nodded happily. "Then let's get this over with."

Bowser played with his sharp claws on his knee while representatives of Northern Bay and representatives of another region quarrel over who had the chasm between them. Two of the most touristic parts of the Darklands, the gulf was a big money earner. Bowser rolled his eyes and spoke. "Brock can own the half closest to them, and the gulf people keep the half closest to them. No one goes in the middle, which will be my property."

"Excellent idea, my King"

Bowser ignored the compliment and turned to Kammy. "Is it over now? That was the last item on today's itinerary."

"I don't know, Your Majesty. Let me check-" Kamek whispered to magikoopa Kammy. "My lord, Kamella says that there is another matter to be discussed."

Bowser rubbed his temples impatiently. "What is it?"

Kamella looked his king in the eye. "Magikoopas' council is wondering what their current plans are for the Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser glared at Kamella. "You have courage. These plans are between Kamek, Kammy and me."

"Yes, sir, but you've been stuck since the incident on the Moon, and we were wondering if we could help."

"I'm letting the kingdom rest. As soon as we have control over all areas around us. I don't want to hear about the resistance of these places, I don't want anyone else to make any kind of alliance that could harm me, or join Mushroom Kingdom, that kingdom will be mine and nobody else's. "

Kamella being defeated by her king's strong words, has no other reason to go against her king's reasoning. "Yes, sir. That was all."

Ending the meeting, Kamek addressed everyone saying that they would be postponing the meeting for a week, setting a new day for everyone to return to that room. As the meeting participants quickly began to disperse, some heading towards exits, others meeting to talk. Bowser looked at the giant clock with his face engraved behind it, at 2:00 pm the King of Darklands realized the irritation of how long his meeting had taken, stretching his arms and heading for the door, the super koopa's thoughts pass between the improvements that you can implement in your kingdom, in your children, and ... in Peach.

xxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000xxxxxxxxxx

Princess Daisy's sneakers hit the fake grass as she ran to greet a tennis ball. _ SMACK! _ His racket made contact. "One point right!" Daisy shouted happily. She leaned over the net towards her opponents. "What do you think about that? 

" I think ... we ... should ... take a break. "Luigi grabbed his stomach and looked anxiously at the princess.

Peach smiled from the lawn chair, protected by a large guard - pink rain. "Daisy, I think you're going a little too far."

Daisy waved the racket at Peach. "Just be happy that we're on the same team, if you were with Mario, know that you would have beaten the lazy couple."

Peach placed his delicate hands on his hips. "Excuse me? Lazy couple?"

"Exactly!

" Alright then, Mario and I challenged you and Luigi to a run for the castle. "

Mario looked at Peach." Are you sure? "

" I know a shortcut, "muttered Peach out of the corner of his mouth.

" Make it all the castle grounds! "Daisy challenged.

" Agreed, the losers, pay lunch for the winners, and at the restaurant we choose. "

" Daisy, furious at Peach's provocation, takes Luigi, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in towards the castle garage.

With each couple choosing the karts that would compete, Daisy and Mario would be the drivers, while Luigi and Peach would be the co-drivers. With both couples lining up, since Peach explored the world with Tiara and returned to the castle, her relationship with Mario has become much closer, with both of them starting to date and being together whenever possible.

“When she starts, let them pass in front of us and listen to everything I say.

Doing with Peach instructed him, when they started, at the first corner of the road, Mario slowed down, while Daisy and Luigi passed by the two without suspect anything.

"Now Mario, turn left!"

"Peach, ... and the bushes."

"And I planted them; I know the castle with nobody, after that, turn left!"

Mario obeying and following the path through the foliage, suddenly descending and going lower.

"Where are we going?"

"Just keep going. We're under the ditch. When you get to a red mushroom, turn into the right tunnel. This will take us to the room next to the garden."

"Leave it to me." Mario followed his instructions and the two were soon passing by Toadstool Garden!

"Go ahead, and then we'll start up a hill."

With the couple driving fast, Peach and Mario remained silent. Silence that was already part of the routine whenever they were alone. Seeing the finish line just ahead and with no sign of Daisy and Luigi, Peach asks to slow down while they wait for both to get close enough to see them both win.

"Now we wait." Silence fell on the car until Peach spoke again. "Do you have any plans?"

"Plans for what? The trip? Or ... what?"

Peach looked at his feet uncomfortably. "We."

"Oh." Mario could feel his face flush red as he looked at the princess. "I was thinking ... of us, of seeing where life takes us in the years to come. If Bowser doesn't disturb the Kingdom again, then ..."

Peach looked at Mario hopefully. "So…?"

Mario shrugged. "Perhaps, if your father approves, we can ... get married ...?"

The conversation, while extremely embarrassing, was what Peach silently expected. "You know, that even though you're not a prince, you're the hero of the kingdom."

"Without, in addition to being human, that should give me some status with ... your father."

"That's true. And we're still planning this trip to the Grand Canal this week, right?"

Mario looked at Peach and flinched. He had completely forgotten about their plans to meet their parents.

Peach read it like a book. "You forgot?" When Mario nodded, Peach sighed. "You have new plans, don't you?"

"I promised to go to New York with Cappy and Luigi."

"Are you free next week?"

"Yes, I will definitely be, I will pick you up at the same time, at the same place. I will just change the week."

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." Peach looked at the sky and smiled. It was true that Mario was always by her side, and for a long time she saw him as an older brother, but over time her best friend ended up revealing that he loved her, and she also accepted that he shared the same feelings. Although she always waited for a genuine confession, not after being kidnapped by Bowser, or after Mario saw him Koopa confess to the princess leading him to do the same. However for the time being she was happy, and the two were dating, an act that left Mario without being influenced by anyone.

Suddenly, the rotation of an engine awoke Peach from his dream. __ Making the couple cross the finish line, getting out of the kart and turning proudly towards their cousin and her partner as they approached, Peach laughed at the frustration in Daisy's face that she hated losing more than anyone.

"Ah, man! You beat us. We didn't even see you pass!" Daisy screamed when her car stopped.

"Maybe you should look more difficult, Daisy", Peach said with a smile, turning to Mario, she asks him to choose the restaurant that everyone would go to.

Mario thinking about the best option, choose a Gourmet restaurant that has great pasta and still questions that to make Daisy happy he should be the one to pay the entire bill.

Luigi knowing that this would make his dream princess happy is committed to paying the entire bill, giving happiness to his heart and sadness to his wallet.

Daisy laughed and dragged the plumber. "Come on, at least we have to get there first!"

When the group arrived at the restaurant and sat at their table, an elegant, young toad, wearing a beautiful black suit, placed several velvet menus in front of them. The waiter told them his name, the specials and some other things that Peach was not paying attention to, his eyes were looking for the expressions of his companions.

Daisy and Luigi together, looked at their menu and then at the waiter, already at his side, Mario seemed enchanted only by the menu, his mouth seemed to drool on the pages of food and his eyes were so overwhelmed by the color photographs that he didn't even he heard the toad order drinks.

"Sir? Sir? Sir?" Even though the toad acted elegantly for the Mushroom hero, he was obviously impatient, so Peach lifted his dress up a little and gave Mario a firm, hard kick in the shin under the table.

Mario looked at Peach, who for years being kidnapped by Bowser gave him nerves of steel and made the princess hate slow people, murmuring for the last time what Mario wanted to drink.

"Um, water."

The waiter closed his eyes in disgust when he thought he had waited so long and patiently for  _ some water _ . He decided here and there that the elegant ladies and their plumbers should give him a heavy tip. He bowed a little and thanked and left the table.

Luigi and Daisy resumed their ecstatic conversation, Peach listening and adding his own parts, as he used to do. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mario, no doubt in the dessert section for the passion in his eyes. Daisy and Luigi's conversation turned into a buzz when her mind returned to the possibility that Mario would never act like a real couple, their relationship could be more romantic, or it would always be something more platonic. 

At least they were both together and she slowly felt that it was important to Mario, without anyone having to kidnap her for the plumber to act and express her feelings. While looking at her boyfriend, she sees him expressing more love for a dessert menu than for herself.

Peach closing his eyes, and breathing, realizes that even in those moments, he cannot be angry with Mario and that all these acts make him so perfect. As he returned to participate in the conversation of Daisy and Luigi, a part of his heart harbored the doubt that always ran through his mind, is it really love. 


	2. Wheel of Fate

While resting in his room, the King of Darklands took small steps, faster and faster, approaching his direction, indicating that one of his sons was up to speed. Opening his doors without even asking permission, little Koopa Larry catches the attention of his king daddy in the most kind koopa possible.

"Yes, Larry?"

"King daddy, what do you want for your birthday?"

Bowser squeezed his son tightly, showing that as tiring as his day was, he was happy; the almighty King of Darklands had almost everything he wanted, and his birthday was coming, a date that Bowser was flattered by everyone.

"I do not need anything; I have a whole kingdom, I am a stallion and so much, andhave you my eight wonderful children."

Larry, not satisfied with the answer, was on a mission where all his brothers were counting on him. "But you must want something different this year, the grand king must aim for something he doesn't have yet."

Bowser laughed at the comment of his son, who tried to instigate the desire to have everything so that he would give his children some tips this year. Stopping and looking at some photos lined up on your wall, admiring the photo of some ancestors, their parents and their children who always idolize their father and don't need anyone else beside them, making the king the most fearsome Koopa in the world hold a tear to not show weakness.

However, looking at her dresser, there was a photo, in which her true desire was, it was Princess Peach, feeding birds in her garden, being the purest thing in the world and the glow that Bowser tried so hard to achieve for himself.

With his son still trying to find some clue and the king really being satisfied this year and just wanting to spend time with his family, he decides to give a riddle that the answer would be impossible for any of the koopalings to succeed. "There are things I want, Larry... but you can't get me any of them."

Larry Eyewalk to where his father was looking analyzes all the photos that are on the wall from the beginning of their conversation. Passing by your grandparents and other kings, not as big as your father, are your late grandparents, your uncles who would come for your father's birthday and all the koopalings.

While giving up, and going to pass on exactly what happened to his brothers, Larry realizes that on his father's dresser, was the picture of his mother Peach. "Daddy, can I have more Cookoopa honey bread?"

"Of course you can, but go to bed soon and then, tomorrow you have school."

Larry saying goodbye, notes that if hisfather looked at his mom's picture again. Obviously it was impossible to bring his late grandparents to life, but Mother Peach was alive and within reach, going to eat the last batch of delicious gingerbread first, Larry keeps walking around the castle, thinking about all his father's words and not bothering to go to bed early, because tomorrow was Saturday and his father had forgotten that.

Running to his room, Larry lay on his bed and waited a while until he realized that no one suspected he was still awake, taking a small candle and going to the wall parallel to his bed, the koopa takes one replica of an egg from Yoshi on his shelf, press with his claws at some specific points, releasing a small hum in the object.

"Larry to Ludwig, come in!"

"Pshhh ... Larry ...is everything clean?" in the voice of his older brother asked.

"Yes, it's all safe, daddy forgot that tomorrow was saturday. "

" Pshhh ... let's go thenwe agreed, do asand release the passage"

Larry bitesa claw and pushes a point on the wall, according to his brothers' calculation ; a small spot on the wall begins to open, releasing a small tunnel in which Iggy emerges from it.

"Good job, Ludwig must be bringing everyone, including Wendy, who is going to complain about the dirt on his clothes."

Helping everyone through the tunnel and all eight gathering in his room, his father's annual gift meeting has finally begun

"When are we going to end this?" Roy said with the hope of having more time and being able to make the best gift for his father.

"As soon as possible, the Sleeping Beauty of a princess is precious, especially if this is who will win all thisyear!"Wendy complained.

"Okay, let's get started then! Larry, what did you find out?" Lemmy asked.

Larry smiled. "Daddy wants nothing but Mom Peach!"

Morton grunted, "As if this were news, tell us what he really wants.

" "When I asked, he looked at the pictures on his wall, the one that has our family and then he stared at a picture of Mom, and he told me that the only thing he wanted would be impossible to have. "

Ludwig looked at his brother Iggy and they both thought of the same thing, going against what most elders thought that situation could favor everyone.

"We all know that our father wants Mother Peach , since he tried to get married and didn't take any of us, we were sad not to have helped. Dad has been away from Mushroom Kingdom ever since, and if we can bring Peach into his arms on his birthday, that is for all of us. It will be the best gift of all the other years. "Fala Iggy which everyone hears due to his high intellect, even smarter than Ludwig the older brother

With Iggy doing the job of convincing his brothers, Ludwig showing his teeth and giving a nice smile, takes some parchments and takes his faithful pen to start drawing up a plan, but before he managed to fix everything, Junior was already at his side, being the first to accept that having his mother Peach by his side was the best idea With all the Koopalings sitting close to Ludwig and Junior the planning for the perfect gift started now.

xxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxx

Peach was in her room, lost in her own thoughts, the long-awaited trip had been postponed and the princess could not stand to stay in the castle anymore , she needed to feel some enthusiasm, just as she felt going out with Tiara, she still had so many places she didn't know, or she just couldn't go because she was the princess and had the real see. From what most people thought, the princess was only able to go on adventures because her father, the king of Mushroom, was always behind with Toadsworth managing the entire kingdom, thus giving a few days off to the princess who has always been linked to the obligations of her kingdom and with the palace court.

Opening her diary, the princess begins to leaf through some old pages, where she tells of the frustration of being kidnapped for a wedding to which she has no say, where in good conscience she would marry in a place as remote as the moon, not to overlook the view of the place, but without the necessary decoration it is just a big shiny white stone; well at least she always received some attention, whether from Bowser who was always fanatic for being around her, even if she doesn't understand why, be from TEC-XX her pseudo robot boyfriend, who realized he had feelings and declared himself before Mario. And now the hero of Mushroom who finally declared that he wanted to have a more serious relationship with the princess, making her happy that he finally managed to speak directly to his heart.

She knew that her current boyfriend was slower than normal, he would not think twice about jumping on a volcano to rescue her and the two were always alone for some time in a romantic place, but always silence was present in those moments. Silence which is starting to irritate Peach, making her regret being so unfair to the person she most admires and is in her heart.

"Well, next week I will meet your parents, in addition to both returning to live in the kingdom, they are living in one of the most romantic places in the world. I can't wait to walk the streets of the Grand Channel, ride gondolas, enjoy the sunset and be with the person my heart desires. Who knows what he can do there, who knows, finally, be... "

Closing her diary and not thinking about her future far ahead, but what she would do in the coming days, the princess lies on her soft bed and thinks what you'll do from tomorrow. She couldn't hide that she was upset that Mario forgot about his trip, but he always took his time to be with her, so he more than deserves a few days alone.

Looking at the ceiling, all the toads in the castle, thought that tomorrow the princess would be away on a romantic trip, with only Mario, without anyone's supervision, it would be the vacation that she herself so deserves away from the pressure of royalty. "Well, I'm looking forward to this vacation more than anything, I will go out on my own and have some time for myself, maybe I should go to the dolphin island, or some other place where I can feel free and be able to really live."

While researching some guides, her bedroom door slammed, causing the princess to put the books away and attend to the person she was waiting at her door. Entering a small toad with pink and red hair wearing a maid's outfit, she offered her services to pack Peach's bags, and leave everything properly prepared for her trip tomorrow as Toadsworth ordered.

"Oh sure ... it would be a great help to have someone to help me with my bags."

With the maid smiling and pulling some bags for the princess, the attentive employee, separates lovingly, all the necessary items that the princess may need. "I chose some clothes that would be fantastic for the Grand Canal, as we are in a hot season, so I made sure to pack your summer clothes, but I left some pieces in case the return is cold!"

Peach fiddling with some in her suitcase thanked her for her help, while the maid gave tips on the best places on the Grand Channel at this time of year, talked about her well-being, eating well on this trip.

"Well my job is done, make sure that Mario does not overload you with activities and take some time to take care of yourself, now if you'll excuse me, good princess and good night".

Being alone again and listening to the advice of an older and wiser person, spending time alone with yourself is better than meditating and having to do what others want to do, it's time for this princess to listen and do the things she wants, and what better opportunity than you are. She was supposed to leave without alarming anyone in the castle and finally she could enjoy it, looking as if fate was planning in her favor.

Peach already putting this decision in her mind, nothing and nobody would take this opportunity from her hands, even without knowing where to go, the princess decides to go to the airport and decide on the spot, the only thing that would denounce her, would be her private driver, who would tell Toadsworth about his going alone. Looking at a pile of books, the princess finds a phone book under her shelf, in which she opens the search for the best taxi service that would take her to the airport.

Looking for her own ride, the princess chooses a company that guarantees a safe trip and total privacy to the passenger, being the company's policy to keep absolute secrecy. After checking the price of a simple ride to the airport, the amount charged should be related to the services provided and would not make anyone in the castle suspicious for ordering this taxi service, giving the excuse that Mario would be waiting at the airport; going to the phone in her room, the princess soon dials the number in the hope that everything will be okay.

After a single ring, a calm female voice replied, "You have arrived at the Toad Town Taxi Emporium, and how can I help you?"

Peach fiddled with the phone cord while she answered. "Yes, I would like to request a pickup from my home to the airport tomorrow morning."

"What time would you like?"

"Er, would it be ... 9 am?"

"How many will be riding?"

"Only one. And I only have a few bags ... six or seven."

"Just a few?" the voice sounded amused, but he continued his questions, unaware that the conversation was being heard and analyzed ... countless miles away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000xxxxxxxxxx

Since all the Koopalings were left behind while their father kidnapped the princess and prepared for their wedding, each of the koopa implemented some kind of plan to facilitate future schemes, one of which was Roy in which he managed to tap all the castle phones and there was a central in which he recorded all the calls and managed the information to koopa, especially because knowledge was everything.

After leaving the meeting with his brothers Roy remembers his math homework, which he has to do at the weekend, and because he can't stand to see numbers anymore, he dropped everything and went to cool his head and ended up forgetting to finish the last task. Going to his information center, where he left his lesson, when he arrived and saw the constant flow of words coming from the various phone calls, none of the news there should be of interest to Koopa.

However, before leaving the room, one of his secretaries intercepts a call being made, and when he hears he realizes that he is the princess of the kingdom, putting it to record the call immediately, and send it to his superiors as soon as possible. With Roy deciding to listen to the recording to learn about the future plans that involved the castle so as not to affect the plans he was making with his brothers, upon hearing Peach's voice, the notebook I see taking falls from his hands and he does not believe what he is listening, immediately pushing the secretary away and he himself sitting on the chair and hearing everything first hand.

Hearing the words about taxi service, a smile and crushing features could be seen on the Koopalings' face, that even with his sunglasses, it was possible to see the sparkle in his eyes. Still with the communicator disguised as a Yoshi's egg, Roy quickly calls calling all the Koopalings in his direction, being an urgent and essential issue for his plans.

With Larry and Wendy first arriving in the room Roy was in, the koopa takes the recording and returns all the content, while telling his employees not to leave any calls without recording and that this content does not fall into their father's ears. With the sound of claws hitting the ground, and doors slamming violently, all the other koopalings come to Roy, who does not expect anyone to question him for his fanfare, and plays the recording.

With everyone thinking they were dreaming, Junior was screaming and jumping that it was his mom Peach on the recording and that everyone should be silent to pay attention to the entire recording, making all the koopa shut up and overhear the conversation with the taxi company.

"So, where should we get it?"

"At the entrance to Toadstool Castle. At 9 o'clock sharp."

The operator looked surprised. "The castle? Oh ... all right, then. Let's send out our best pilots. Do we need a name to mark in our records?"

"Yes, radiant mushroom."

"Thank you, miss, remember this number as your account number to use for any cancellation, the number is 187."

"That's right. See you tomorrow morning. Goodbye!"

At the end of the recording Junior climbed on the table leading all his brothers a skill which he inherited from his father. "Everyone, you heard what Mother Peach said, she will take a taxi to the castle alone and go to the airport, there will be no better time to act, and everyone knows that I have already proven how talented I am to find the best situations. Ludwig and Iggy come up with a new plan, Roy get the company number ".

With the sound of the recorder finally being muted, all the koopalings were smiling at Roy's discovery, in which this simple connection totally changed everyone's plan; with Ludwig writing as fast as his claws could move, and Roy getting the company number, it was time for his other brothers to play their part.

Lemmy going intercept and looking at everyone with his lazy eye. "Can I do the honors?"

"Hi! I found it, rainbow head! Don't take my glory," says Roy, wanting to be the koopa who contributed most to the plan.

"But you have a voice or an interceptor can identify," challenges Junior which gives a pat on the back Lemmy indicating that would be free to do what he pleased, and making those who are against to shut up.

Calling the number of company, on the first ring a female voice other than the one that answered Peach's call said, "You arrived at the Toad Town Taxi Emporium, and how can I help you?"

As Lemmy spoke calmly into the interceptor's microphone, his voice suddenly sounded like Peach's. "Yes, I would like to cancel an appointment I just made for a taxi to arrive at my house at nine in the morning tomorrow. My account number is one-eight-seven. "

The other end could be heard by clicking on a few buttons on the computer and answering," Is this mushroom radiant? "

" Yes, I found other means of transportation. "

Some other noises were heard. before the operator speaks again. "Your appointment has been canceled, miss. Have a good night. "

" You too. Goodbye! "

The operator responded with a click and the brothers turned to each other.

With everything ready and having no better time to act, until they arrived in Mushroom Kingdom it would take about 3 hours and everyone should prepare everything that night.

"Wendy, get some rest and get ready, you have a responsibility to get our father's gift," says Junior, who commands the entire operation.


	3. The King's Gift

**Chapter 3 - The King's Gift**

Even before the alarm went off, Peach could not hide the excitement he felt, in which he woke up an hour earlier, and kept looking in the mirror; reflecting that today would be the day she always dreamed of, separating herself from the castle, without guards, without restrictions and she may have one of the things she values most, freedom. 

Even though it was the first time that she would lie to everyone, and she had never ventured alone, there was no sign of fear in her heart and her conscience was clear, in which she only wondered if the dress she wore could match the crowd rather than stand out. -over there. Not that Peach didn't like to stand out and greet everyone in Toad Town, but sometimes all she wanted was to be the norm and not be treated differently; choosing a lilac dress instead of the famous pink dress that the princess always wore, Peach setting aside her tiara and keeping it in a secret compartment of her room, an act that could be considered treason for leaving one of the symbols of her kingdom locked.

Already imagining Toadsworth, talking about the laws that imply his act, in which the princess is removing visual evidence from her position, sweet Peach only laughs a little, saying that it would be acceptable for a private and secret holiday activity. Princess. Even changing her hairstyle and letting her beautiful blond hair rest on her beads, the princess notes that it is 8:22 am, picking up her phone and calling the castle's inner line, the sweet princess asks for help with her luggage and asks for a coffee morning, which should be quick because the princess was in a hurry.

While Peach went to the breakfast room, and left her bags outside her room, to be dropped off at the meeting point with the taxi company, a refined toad with a beautiful white apron, she was waiting for the princess to serve her. a beautiful plate of steaming pancakes, and giving him a contagious smile and warning that they were a new recipe.

"Thank you, I'm sure they look great." Smiling and enjoying his breakfast, in which the castle always thought of the best food, combining nutritional value and lightness, the royal chef of the palace, retires leaving princess alone again

_ I'm going to miss them all. ” _ Peach thought with a grimace, would her future breakfast taste as much and love it as that, but even though she wasn't sure what mattered was enjoying her freedom and being able to have experiences by same it, and not be a breakfast that would make her feel down, but the unknown idea made her heart beat.

Peach terminwalk breakfast in silence, he met Toadsworth accompanying halfway on the way to the castle, warning her of the dangers of going out alone, but due to the latest events he would cast a vote of confidence and wait for news when they both arrived on the Grand Channel.

Peach is alert to doubts Toadsworth's, resolves make fun of his words, before he even finds out that she planned to be alone on her trip.

"No, worry, I will be praying that nobody will kidnap me and while I drive to the airport of my own kingdom and have to be speechless for shouting help, after all our guards are defeated"

"Well, you never know what Bowser or some other villain is planning,"said Toadsworth, completely unaware of the irony of it

all."So Mario will find lat the airport? And sit with you on the plane? And accompany you across the Grand Canal? "

" Toadsworth, I'll be fine. Mario has never failed before. "

" Are you sure that the company taxi is safe? "

" Says it is the most reliable taxi service in town. "

A large vehicle entering the outskirts of the castle with the words" Toad Town Taxi Emporium ", goes towards the princess, and starts with a nice service with her client, besides confirming her identity, she gets out of the car helping with the princess's various bags. With a big toad with thick arms and slightly curved back, opening the door for the princess to get into the vehicle, not even Toadsworth could deny the quality of service that that Toad was performing with the princess, treating her with extreme delicacy.

With Peach sitting in one of the back seats, and being ready to start her journey, the driver slowly leaves the castle grounds towards the airport and silently follows, allowing the princess to relax during the journey. With a small bag, the princess takes out her cell phone and dials to the number of Mario which he knew he would not be able to answer, dropping directly into voicemail.

“Hello, Mario, this is Peach, how are your holidays, I hope you are having fun… take lots of photos. Well what I want to say is that I am absent all week and also going on private holidays, I took advantage of the situation in the castle and decided to take some time for myself, no need to worry, I will be perfectly fine and do not try to find me, as it will be waste of time ”

“ Know that I'll be waiting for you at Mushroom airport next Saturday at noon, to go to the Grand Channel, I'm excited to spend the week with you… meet your parents. Know that I will be thinking of you! Bye.

"PeachPower offwalk and suspirwalk prepares to mentally warn Toadsworth and hopes to get closer to the airport for not having thwarted, meanwhile Peach see the driver push a button and use taxi codes to inform their

whereabouts."In listen, client is following safe by the determined route, it is safe and alone, I repeat it is alone and safe, I request permission from the safest route to be taken ... Tks ”

With open communications a voice responds on the driver's radio “I request an alert on the current traffic, follow safe route B, travel time 15 minutes ... Tks.

” “Miss, because of the traffic ahead I will change to a route ahead, please continue taking advantage of trip. ”

Peach smiling politely and seeing that he chose a reliable company, ignores the radio messages ahead and dials the number of Toadsworth's personal quarters, which he would only be at the end of the day, giving him no time to talk. to act on Peach's trip. 

With the sound of the answering machine ringing, the princess changed her tone of voice and spoke with all the sincerity she had within herself. “ Hi Toadsworth, this is Peach,when you get this message, I'll be at my destination, perfectly safe. I wanted to focus on being well and safe, so try to relax and don't despair, Mario had to postpone the trip next week and I'm leaving on my own, I kind of needed it. Nobody will know where I am, I also left a message for Mario saying not to worry about me.

"" Trust me and know that I am perfectly fine, I will not let anyone know who I am unless I have to. I will be at Mushroom airport next Saturday at noon, and then I will go with Mario to the Grand Channel, if you want to bring me new luggage or something, you can meet me there.

"" One last thing you could tell Daisy for me , and even with the cellphone off know that ", putting your hand over your mouth so that even the driver could not hear." I still have the GPS, I'll use it if necessary, even more. "

Turning off the cellphone and getting relieved, Peach sighed in relief and sheclosed her eyes a little until the driver spoke to her.

"Interesting plans you have, sorry for my lack of professionalism, can I ask why you left and not being found, besides being anonymous?"

"To just me being on vacation. If otherwise at some point the journey would end up turning into a business, do not want to mediate the relationship of anyone but my own, and finally able to relax."

With driver understanding and concord head and a big smile, and hit the radio button again. "The client is almost at the desired point, soon I will dispatch her bags and leave for a new address, I repeat the client is safe and focused alone until the end of the trip… Tks”

The radio crackled an answer. "Wait, will the client be alone until the end of the trip?

" "Precisely, I will be insuring the client's security."

After a few minutes, the taxi slowly stops in an area close to the airport, which Peach is surprised to find is still far from the airport landing; moving on her bench the princess is surprised to see the head of the toad in front of her fall, and ends up not noticing that from behind her bench coming from the trunk, a-being appeared green haired they smiled at her in the head, and a syringe in the claw. "Excuse me, Miss.

Peach, not even having time to react, followed by the sudden sting in her arms, began to have her vision blurred, her head getting heavy and her conscience fading until she passed out on the bench.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

Totally throwing the suffocating disguise into which was Wendy, touches up her make-up and turns back. “Sorry Iggy she had a lot of bags, I tried to leave it in that gap, but even so I don't think I gave her much space to move, how is Mommy?

With Iggy finally being able to sit next to from the front, he is holding the unconscious princess in order to avoid any damage, "She is sleeping soundly and her vital signs are stabilized, she was not hurt and I did not leave a mark on her skin."

Wendy calling the fast starts speaking normally with his brothers."Let all set their idiots, we have great news, I run to get to the location."

"Hey Wendy, that's good right without having Mario in our finally glue daddy can have some time of peace ".

Agreeing with brother, Wendy knows that even though Peach is at the castle, they both need to find out what the princess said in her phone call to avoid any traces.

"Even though everything is perfect, too much, we cannot let our guard down, without Mario, without a destination and without guards, it seems that destiny is helping more than necessary".

"I know four eyes, so why are you so worried".

"You know our father is going to be a beast right, and I don't want to spoil Dad's gift, nor the surprise of his reaction. Besides, Junior wouldn't forgive us if something went wrong."

"you like it or not, we are taking all precautions Whether manino", putting his feet on the gas, and going all kinds of illegal ways, the taxi arrived at a small abandoned building, with the paint stripped and a large garage which served as Koopalings operating point.

Wendy jumping out of the taxi collecting all the vestiges of her disguise, jumps to an iron door and knocks violently to open it, meanwhile Iggy gently and calmly carried the princess, sparing no effort to carry her mother.

Appearing the hoarse voice of his brother Morton Jr, the same said he demanded the security password to be able to enter, making Wendy angry.

“You boys are so stupid, you don't see that Iggy is alone carrying our mother, Pão de mel, the password is gingerbread… now get out and help.

The door opening, freeing the entire way to the interior of the abandoned building, Morton ran to Iggy, assuming his role and proceeding to carry the sweet princess, taking the taxi into the building, all take all the princess's 7 bags and gather to implement the next part of your plan.

"Wendy, you should have arrived in 5 minutes, tell us what happened, you are not being followed right?"

"Things were better than we expected. We will continue with this."

Larry looked at his older sister. "How are your guards and everyone accompanying you, how much time do we have to escape?"

Wendy fixing her nail polish, looked at everyone with pride as she said: "We have a runaway princess, our mom left the castle pretending to meet Mario and was going to the airport for a whole week alone. The only thing that didn't I got it right was that she has a security measure. ”

Junior leaving his mother's side, asks Lemmy to remove the tape from the tape recorder they implanted in the car to see if everyone can hear the content that Wendy said, before leaving for Darklands. After putting his mom in a bed so that she had a good trip, Lemmy was already recording, playing for all her siblings to hear, when playing, the koopas can't stand to be quiet and start making noises, making no one pay attention to contents of the tape.

"Well, we already saw that we have nothing to worry about, let's get out of here," said Roy, not wanting to abuse his luck.

"Shut up, you fool, we have a problem ... mom has a gps", even though ni no one has been able to hear all the noise in the recording, Ludwig had his ears trained, can identify all the tones in a person's voice, and can hear his mom talking about the gps.

Seeing the confusion of the younger ones at hearing those words, Iggy took a sort of radar from his things and went to the princess's suitcases while explaining "A GPS is something that tells someone exactly where you are. So you can be hidden in the desert and they can find out where you are within an inch. And Peach will probably use it. "

Lemmy gasped. "So ... they could find where Mom is!"

Bowser Jr. muttered, "We can't let them do that!"

“The only problem is if they can access it remotely, so we cannot neglect ourselves and take it out later, outside that the material may not be metal so that they cannot be identified… but this radar does not detect metal, but rather a specific metal alloy, tin which use at least the minimum on these devices ... now I just need time to find it ”.

After checking all the bags and going to the princess, they find under the sapphire of her dress, a small device in the shape of a mushroom to which she showed the location of the princess.

"We can't break it, it could alert the castle," said Iggy, worried that one of his brothers' fools would do just that.

Jumping on the bed where his mother Peach was, Junior again has a beautiful idea. “Wendy takes the evil mushroom and takes it to a truck parking lot nearby, hides it in a vehicle, and then comes back with the taxi here. In the meantime Ludwig will start the engines, we will all come in and wait for you ”.

"Take the cell phone," Morton said, afraid she might be able to send a message. "

Wendy shook her brother's head with the polish of his well-retouched claws. "No, there is no signal in Darklands, so we don’t have to worry about that", picking up the GPS, the koopa soon heads over to the place Junior said as they all work together and erase their evidence of the place and wait for their sister to return to House.

With everything being perfectly in place, Junior puts his mom in his favorite blanket which he doesn't want to make her sick while they both fly towards Darklands. Still having a space in the bed that Peach was on, the little koopa sits beside him, having the function of protecting from any evil that may fall on the princess who in his heart was his true mother.

With Wendy coming back and entering the vehicle, sitting in the back while Ludwig and Lemmy fly the aircraft, Junior gives the signal for everyone to leave that place. Leaving the garage of the abandoned building slowly, the koopalings take advantage of all the noise from the nearby airport and head quickly over the clouds, going safely with their father's gift.

xxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

While his children were up and about on Saturday, Bowser threw a huge bowling ball, as if it were just a baseball, the ball never hit the floor of the track, hitting all the pins with impressive force, making the machine collect all the fallen pins and arrange the new shipment for the next player.

"Home run!" Bowser roared triumphantly.

"I believe the term is 'Strike', sir, but the way you hit it also works!" says Kammy while everyone was in the king's personal bowl.

"Of course I knew, but that will be the way everyone will say it now."

With his magikoopa at his side, knowing that once again his king forced his personal tastes by making another sport change his will, he soon got ready for the future headaches that this could generate. Being in the midst of celebrating their perfect score, all the high echelons of Bowser's personal guard were excited to participate in their king's closed tournament, and have a minimal chance of being on the winning team.

Being divided into four teams, the only team that threatened was Kammy with a dry bone called Kooper, who could only play with the balls but light. After passing his team's round, Bowser sits at his table and takes a nice sip of soda in which he looks at the scoreboard and smiles at the small group that was chasing him.

When Kooper's turn came, all the balls in the booths were the heaviest, and whenever he tried to carry some of his arms they ended up dismounting on the floor. With Kooper sighing for not even being able to push the ball, he sits down next to his king, looking for some kind of advice not to lose his turn.

Bowser shrugging his shoulders and wanting to destabilize his opponents, say anything that comes to mind, to once again secure the first place in the championship. "You have a smart head. Use it."

With Kooper's eyes shining, he runs to the bowling alley, and removes his head from the body, throwing it towards the pins and managing to knock everyone down making him scream with happiness for everyone to hear the wonderful idea that his king had given “Home run! ”

xxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

While flying towards the great palace in Darklands, Larry ended up leaning his head on the bed Peach was on, making Junior angry at his brother's act.

"Larry, get off Mama Peach".

"Because?"

"Because I said."

"Because?"

"Because she is not used to you, nor am I that close, and look that I am the most important"

"And how do you know that?"

"It's because I'm Daddy's favorite and I already proved that I'm the best in commanding all of you"

Iggy laughed as the brothers fight for attention and decides to provoke both of them who were not mature enough to know that their father loved everyone equally and knew the fitness of each child.

"If any of you were our father's favorite, you would have been born first, I think this position is only for Ludwig, the son who can go wherever he wants."

Larry thinking of some argument to use against Iggy, he knew that to win over his brother only an extremely logical reasoning could shut up the irritating four eyes, but nothing he thinks would be able to refute his logical arguments. On the other hand, Junior says an old saying which ends the discussion.

"The best is always saved for last!"

After saying that, the koopa falls off the bed and hits the face causing Morton to laugh heartily along with a rude comment. But soon he stops laughing when he sees the bags going towards his unconscious mother.

"What are you doing in front of you idiots?" Shouted Wendy as he tried to hold on.

"Your idiots were to secure your bags and not just Mama Peach's bed, hold everything back there, soon we will land, we are just going through a little turbulence, "cried Ludwig hoping that everything would work out.

In the midst of high shoves, all the princess's luggage is contained by Roy, Morton and Junior who use their bodies to protect themselves in front of their mother, while Wendy, Iggy and Larry stay behind to hold the princess’s body so that she doesn’t fall off the bed.

With a small light shining in the cabin everyone was in, Lemmy warns everyone that they are going down to one of the palace hangars and that everyone should put the belts. when landing on Volcano Palace, the most powerful of all Darklands palace, which has almost unlimited resources and an almost unparalleled richness, it was impossible that all Koopalings abide happy to finally be home.

Ludwig, not put to stop giving his country a deep sigh of pride as the clown aircraft descended towards one of the VolcanoPalace hangers. With the click of a button, the innumerable safety devices on the door opened and the sound of the engines running was finally silenced. With a huge door closing, Larry turns on the lights inside the cabin they were in, looks at the princess's condition and notices a drop of drool on her lips, which gently removes her beautiful and serene face while helping everyone to make room and get your mommy out of the vehicle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

While the Koopalings were rooting for the success of the plan, just after King Bowser's victory, super Koopa was in another of his boring meetings with Kammy assisting him. With Kamek tidying up the bowling room festivity, everything in his day was going wonderfully, nothing could change his mood, the king was in his secret palace which only the residents of Darklands knew of its location, there were no plumbers and preparations for the king's birthday were proceeding according to schedule.

As the magikoopa walked lazily towards his office, sounds of cheerful laughter echoed down an empty hall nearby. Hearing Bowser Junior's voice, and going towards his voice, Kamek's face changes completely when he sees the scene in front of him. Cursing his thoughts a few seconds ago, and seeing that the koopalings were up to something full of bags and little secrets, the second in command of the kingdom teleports towards all the koopalings.

"All together on a full Saturday ..." he commented, making everyone feel the fear that the magikoopa was putting into his words. "But ... what do we have here ...?"


	4. Against my will

With the castle's work over and no longer having any royal duties, Toadsworth happily went to his quarters, despite his various duties as the administrator of Mushroom Kingdom, everything was in its place, and the better the princess was totally safe and with Mario who can always overcome the various obstacles in front of him. Entering his room, the respectable Toad goes to his bathroom to release all the tension in his body, being at an advanced age little Toad increasingly took care of his health.

After a relaxing bath, Toadsworth saw that he had a new message on his answering machine, sitting on his bed and pressing to hear his messages, all quiet, until he heard the princess's voice. Taking off his glasses and putting them aside, the kingdom administrator can't take the content he's listening to, thinking it's all just a big lie, Toadsworth picks up the phone and calls Peach's cell phone, which was out of range.

"No, no, she didn't ... she couldn't have ... Peach!"

Hearing the message again and being terrified of what he heard, it was certain that this was not some prank, and it was of utmost importance, calling the GPS activation code, hoping to get some signal from its location. Having no response from the device and imagining that the princess must have hung up, Toadsworth presses a secret button revealing a red phone there, which presses the first speed dial button.

"Code red, code red, summon the council our princess is missing".

Jumping out of bed and running to the castle's boardroom, Toad prays that he hasn't wasted too much time and that the princess day is fine.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxx

With Kammy, trying furios a men you, convincing the stubborn King Bowser in the middle of a meeting, the wand vibrates Magikoopa doing the same lose focus and see the reason for such an uproar.

"Excuse me sir", leaving Bowser, who was happy not to be disturbed anymore, Kammy answered the call that seemed to be urgent. 

"Kammy? Is Kammy you?"

"Of course, idiot. Tell me what you want, Kamek?"

"I found something that we have to show now for your magestity ."

Bowser listens and his name approaches the old witch. "What did you think? Is your bones finally turning to dust?"

"You kid, I'm still too young to turn to dust, if you don't come now you'll regret it for the rest of your life, don't forget that I created you and I know how to attack your weaknesses!"

Bowser returning to sit on a great throne, continues to provoke the magikoopa thinking that it was not worth stopping this meeting and having to be in the presence of all the more boring Koopas again."I'm busy discussing something, at an meeting important that you set up yourself".

"You have the power to win this discussion if you want, now if you are ready to take the risks, do you want to bet? Because I think this is much bigger."

Bowser tried hard not to set the whole room on fire and accepted Kamek's challenge by answering it. "Say the terms of the bet".

"I want a day, in which you will be my puppet, what I say will be an absolute order. We don't even need to argue if I lose anything without even knowing… and then is it brave to accept a lesson from this old man here?

" Are you in? "

"Palace hangar, cabin CC53, sir. Near the caretakers' room, and just to let you know, I'm with all the Koopalings ".

Bowser getting up and thinking about what punishment he should apply to Kamek, finds it almost impossible to have something in his palace that he doesn't know. Taking Kammy and ending the meeting , both go in the direction Kamek was in.

Disappointed that she had lost her moment with her king, Kammy flicked her wand off her connection with Kamek and hurriedly followed King Koopa through the halls to the castle hangar and into the CC53 booth .

meeting with Kamek, who was very happy for the bet made with Bowser, the same for the two and tells Kammy let the king go in front

"do not forget our bet, just go straight and turn right, and care with the heart ".

Tired of the games of Kamek the king goes all the way and when closer he felt that the engines of one of the vehicles in front of him were still warm, meaning that his children got ready again.

When turning to the right, Bowser viu all eight children, huddled around something to hide it, looking at Kamek Bowser tapped his claw on the metal walls to make them shatter.

"Kamek, what did you do?"

With Iggy seeing his father and knowing that he would have no way of hiding the situation, he approached the king, calling him only sir.

Bowser looking back at his children, knew that when Iggy started with 'sir', it was a bad thing, quickly closing his eyes and imagining the headache he would have to face, Bowser knew that the conversation here would be much more difficult than a meeting . 

"Say".

The koopalings looking at each other and realizing Iggy's intentions, moving away from what they were protecting, making Bowser see. Situated behind everyone, sleeping as if under a spell, was her beautiful princess Peach in her palace.

With silence, hovering over everyone and Kammy also seeing the obnoxious princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Kamek only gives a small smile which makes Bowser remember how vile the magikoopa who won a bet with him can be.

Even though he knew he would have to obey Kamek's wishes, Bowser's heart could not contain his emotions. The happiness he felt could make Koopa lose control over his entire body, and he would not even be able to count a third of how he felt.

"Explain it to me," said Bowser as he struggled to regain his posture after letting his guard down.

Junior jumping in front of him and not fearing his father's features soon starts to change the situation of all Koopalings. "It's our birthday present this year, Dad, we brought you Mama Peach."

"You had things you wanted, some more would be impossible, well we made it possible", completed Júnior using his father's words against himself, hoping that everyone receive praise.

Bowser being quiet while looking at his children and then at his sweet Peach which was so calm and apparently unhurt, it has been a long time since he has been able to look so closely at the love of his life, the beauty and perfection of his body and soul, making the king stay like that for a few minutes.

With Kamek touching him and waking up from his trance, the king asks to take Peach in the best room they could serve, while he talks to his children.

"Yes sir." With a gesture, Kamek ordered some koopa-troopas to carry all their belongings while he himself used his magic to lead the princess to the best room.

Seeing his princess leave the scene, Bowser looked at his children telling everyone to follow, while he went to some empty meeting room, with everyone following behind him thinking about what his father would talk to everyone.

The only information Bowser knew was that his children had been very quiet since last night, the engine of an aircraft was still warm, and his princess was alone, packed and unconscious. As I was racking my brain to try to figure out how it all happened, a single thought repeatedly circulated in Bowser's mind. 

_ These koopalings ... they will be the death of me, I just know that. _

Imagining the disappointment when Peach wakes up and sees him in his Palace, Bowser wished from the bottom of his heart that there was some way to maintain his presence, to be able to look at his beautiful face, to have a friendly conversation, to hear his laughter; but that would be something he knew was impossible, at least she would scream at him a few times, she wouldn’t always scream for help and would make him feel less like a monster.

"King Daddy, Mom Peach has a whole week to be with you, aren't you happy?" Said Lemmy, speaking with a smile on his face that made it difficult to get scolded by his father.

"We are not yet in a suitable place, I want to know all the details".

Opening a smile, thinking of having Peach for a week totally by his side, it was as if one of his dreams came true, a week with Peach, could not be compared to spending a life, in which Bowser dreamed of governing side by side. side of Peach, in which both create an empire that future generations would be proud of. While his princess used her brilliance and benevolence to help control the lands, he would show her what power, discipline, intimidation and all his other forces could do for a kingdom. 

When they came closer to the room, but Bowser dreamed of his princess, he knew from the bottom of his soul, how he needed her, how he wanted to have private moments and that he was the reason for his happiness, his smile, being his companion, one the mother that her children longed for. But he knew that whenever she left, he lost a part of himself, the days go gray, with her taking everything from him. Arriving in the room and expelling everyone who thought to greet their king, Bowser was currently acting as a father and did not have time to socialize.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, there is nothing we can do now, one of the reasons I never brought her here, was to not destroy this palace, if that happens we will all be unhappy, and as I can't let it happen I really will have to take seriously and destroy everything in front of me to protect my kingdom. I hope you know what you did, now tell us how much time we have, until Mario and the royal army arrive ”.

“Daddy, you're mad at us. You really think we are stupid to destroy your birthday ”, says Junior holding tears in his eyes.

Bowser almost laughing at his son held his laughter and released a fireball from his mouth indicating he was angry, “I'm not angry, but very angry. Now say what you planned, no matter who speaks, as everyone was together they will have earned it together ”.

"In this case, I'll tell you about our plan myself," said the oldest, stepping forward even though Junior was the one who orchestrated most of the plan.

“There is no one at the moment looking for the princess, no one knows where she went, she chose to isolate herself from the world, so it was the perfect opportunity, a foolproof plan. Junior himself has a great experience in enjoying certain moments, so we couldn't stand still. As we know that you like Mama Peach, we wanted you here for your birthday ”.

"Do you realize that everything could go wrong?"

Iggy getting up and taking the portable recorder, plays the first recording in which Peach calls a taxi to take her to the airport. “We took advantage of this opportunity, we passed by the princess and we were the ones who picked her up, of course we thought that some guard would follow her, but there was no sign of that, with that we managed to get mom and dope her up here, I even took care that she didn't get hurt ”.

Before his father even speaks, Júnior looks back at his father and, with a serious face, he asks that they put the last tape for his father to hear. "You don't have to believe us, we want to prove that we are efficient, Mario won't come after her, nobody will know where she is until next Saturday".

With Toadsworth's tape playing, and Bowser listening to it completely, his eyes shine with the opportunity that fell on his children's laps, the little beasts were just talking to their father who he would believe, but by showing the same evidence, they are showing skills to which he is very proud of.

"What she said in that last part, put it on again and don't make a peep."

“As always our father is surprising, she said that she will activate a GPS. We already found it and put it in another location, so as not to activate that it is in danger. We don't have a mobile cellular network, it doesn't have GPS, the capital's location is closed to the world, they can even search in Bowser Valley and they will find nothing, the princess wanted to isolate herself and didn't know which location she would go to, so we chose the best place in the world, she just doesn't know it yet ”.

It was really a foolproof plan, your kids executed a perfect plan, not even your magikoopas Kammy and Kamek would be able to do that! "You did well, but you know that even though she couldn't come back, she wouldn't be happy."

Júnior laughing at his father's comment, while the others were happy with his father's praise, soon refutes his father's words. "Just make her not sad, make her feel happy and on vacation".

With Bowser thinking he could do this, he stands up with millions of thoughts in his head, there were several things he would have to do and he couldn't stand still another minute. "The whole plan was your idea, now the princess treatment is up to me, now go out and don't come near your mother, ask Cookoopa for whatever you want to eat".

xxxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking like he took several hammer blows in his head, Peach thought he was sleeping under the Toad Town bell, which should be the only explanation for his head being that way. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw, directly over her chest, the most undesirable sight of a small blue spider on her chest, smiling through some missing or golden teeth.

Screaming, Peach backed up against the headboard she was lying on. She waved a fragile hand at the spider and she looked at it with a look that she could have sworn was a feeling of hurt and slid onto the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, yes," said the spider.

Peach looked at the talking spider in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"I was given the duty to watch her and show the movie"

With the spider giving the message, she goes to a small door on the wall which shows where she entered the room.

"Wait, what movie?"

Stopping and going back to the princess, the spider points a remote next to a dvd on top of one of the dressers next to her bed, "Your Highness, just put this dvd on the device on the other side and turn on the TV, right on then everything will be explained ”.

Laughing a little at the way the little spider left the room, before picking up the DVD, it needed to notice where it was; with all the decor being based on the color pink, Peach even notices the carpets in a shade of pink. While taking advantage of the red satin sheets, when turning to put the DVD in the device that the little spider says, the princess gives, facing the head of the bed, on which was the royal coat of arms of Bowser's face, making the lose all her air for a second.

"No ... no, it can't be", said Peach as he noticed more details around the room, She looked more around the room, the closed curtains form the real symbol, even the door through which the spider passed had the symbol of Bowser, making Peach have no doubt that he was under Bowser's grip again.

A big lump was forming in her throat and she felt powerless the princess refuses to believe the situation she was in, in which she lies in bed, with the intention of waking her from a dream.

"Yes I am dreaming, I must have fallen asleep in the taxi, going to the airport, soon they will wake me up".

However, the princess knew that all this was a great work of destiny for having followed her whims, according to that spider, she just needed to put the dvd and play, stop rolling and doing as requested, Peach giving the play on television confirms the place it was, in Bowser's clutches.

Appearing the image of the King of Darklands, who seemed disappointed and embarrassed, after a brief moment of silence he started to speak, looking like he was taking the courage to boast yet another achievement.

"If you are watching this, you must be awake, so good morning I hope you slept well. You probably already realized that you are not at the airport now. So, where are you? I will tell you. Please stay calm .. .I don't like it when people scream. Especially when it's not my fault. It really isn't! So ... yes. Keep calm. Anyway. It will probably surprise you, but you're in my house, in the heart of Darklands. ... you are at the Volcano Palace ".

Peach rolled her eyes at the recording, she would very well know she was in one of Bowser's castles, although the news of being in the secret part of the kingdom created a new feeling that she couldn't explain.

"Thanks for telling me, the narration and decoration of the room didn't give me any clue."

As much as she was afraid to wake up in an unknown place when she saw Bowser's face, the princess felt a kind of friend and security and was paying attention to the contents of the DVD again.

"Yes, as I said, in my castle. But this time it is really my castle. Therefore, no plumber will explode, because no one will rescue her, even because I knew the princess wanted time for herself. So you is on vacation, nobody rescues people from vacation. Yes ... Except Junior, but this time it is different, although Junior is the one who worked ".

Noticing Bowser's phrases, Peach chuckles wondering why he is so nervous.

"Anyway ... my kids were the ones who caught you without my permission. Junior saw the opportunity and they are really smart, but I didn't want them to take it. But I'm not saying I don't want you here, do you understand? I knew that that would be bad ... since the last time I didn’t imagine her finding it like this. And especially this time this palace is not destroyed, so Mario cannot come ". 

Peach can't take it anymore, starts laughing at Bowser. The same was speaking with such difficulty, looking like a child who is nervous after getting ready.

"Well, you are here, it is not my fault and no one will pick you up until Saturday, and as you wanted, you will be here on vacation. You will be happy, I will be happy and you will have the deserved rest, although you have not seen your tiara , know that everyone in the palace knows you and I will not lock you in a dungeon, because I know how much you cherish freedom and here you can rest. I hope the room is to your liking, if you need something just ask ".

"Eh ... where was I? Oh yes ... my kids said you should be back on Saturday or whatever. We'll take you there. I promise and kings don't break their promises."

With the recording over and the television off, Peach knows full well that she has isolated herself and needed a way out of that place, although she was already sinking in sadness upon receiving a beautiful scolding from Toadsworth who would never trust her again. Perhaps it would be impossible to have a trip alone with Mario, but she had to try.

With her bag next to the bed, she looks for the cell phone which she discovers was not taken and then dials Mario. But what she did not expect was to hear nothing at all, simply that place had no reception whatsoever. As she hung up the phone, only old messages were on her device and Toadsworth couldn't locate her on her cell phone, making the princess resort to her last mode.

Peach putting her phone on the bed and dropping the bag on the floor, her last hope would be to activate the GPS, placing her hand in the center of her dress and going towards the jewel she always carried, opening the secret lock the princess tries to find the device, and realizes that it is not there, somehow they overheard the conversation, and now everything is gone; making the princess have tears in her eyes.

Having no way of escaping, Peach picked up his cell phone again and watched the photos in his gallery with friends and family, especially with Mario, with the hope that it would calm her down. Losing track of time and not knowing how much time had passed, the princess is surprised when the door to her room opened and a koopa, dressed in maid's clothes, gently entered with all seven of her bags.

Observing her and giving her a kind smile, the maid cuts the silence in order to better serve the castle's guest of honor, "The princess would like to pack her bags herself, or I should pack everything for the best courtesy of her highness."

Peach still not knowing how to behave in that situation and still being very angry, returns to look at the cell phone and speaks avoiding looking into the kind eyes of the maid. "Thank you for the service, but I want to go home, do what you want with these bags, all I want to do is get out of here".

Approaching and sitting on the bed next to the princess and seeing that the princess did not have the courage to look forward, the same without fear of speaking to the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, she decides to do everything so that her king's week does not spoil because of her.

"This is not very courteous, your highness has just arrived here"

"Never mind, I am tired of it, the cycle always repeats itself, now I am in one of Bowser's castles and I have no way out."

"How tired you can be if you haven't even left the room. You can even talk about our king's other castles, but you've never been to his house and I guarantee you that none of them can be compared to here. Even more so with our king, passing by a very important week, and the same, to make your highness completely comfortable, and to have all the comfort, so that she wants to leave immediately ... I believe that this is not the role of a modest princess like your highness! "

Peach suffering with the words that the koopa was saying to her, regardless of the situation, she should not lose the education that everyone in her kingdom taught her to make shiver with such guilt.

"I believe the only reason you are upset is because you are under Bowser's control, if you were someone else, you would not be so nervous, besides your highness knows, that Bowser does his best to make you happy. him with rudeness besides making him very unhappy the cycle of hatred and sadness will always exist and that is not a very admirable characteristic that a princess should have. ”

Hearing all those words, the princess was not sure if those eyes she will come earlier they were really kind.

"Forgive me for the lack of delicacy of this humble servant who does not know her place, if you want you can choose my punishment, our king's guest is here on vacation, right?

" I'm not on vacation "

" I'm sorry, I was informed that your highness left your castle to go on vacation, right? "

" Yes. "

" And where would you go? "

" I don't know ... somewhere warm. "

" It's hot here. "

Peach blinked slowly." Sure, but being caught by a koopa addicted po Domination was not exactly what I was thinking. "

The maid looked at the princess. "He's not an addict."

"What did you say?"

"I said, King Bowser is not an addict. He's brilliant. What's wrong with that?"

"I really need to talk"

Finally, looking at the koopa's face, Peach notes that she had the appearance of an upset mother who defended her son from others' malicious comments, “I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel any more angry with our king , and even if it gets more and more frustrated. One last question if I may, what were you looking for on vacation ?.

Peach suppressing the comments that she could make of the whole situation, knew that koopa was right and talking about hate would only make her more frustrated, and thinks about seriously answering the question that that employee once did.

“Peace, and also freedom; wherever I go I am surrounded by guards, have to act gently, all my actions are watched ... do not mess about it, never ceases to smile, it really tired, I want at least a place which my heart can rest and no one import bake so much with me ”.

"So I suppose this place is not really what your highness is looking for, we are all crazy about Princess Peach," replied the maid with a smile.

"You mean _ Bowser _ is crazy about Princess Peach."

The maid laughed. "Well , yes, but we still respect it more than most world leaders. And yes, this is partly due to all the things we have heard about her highness, but that will not stop her from accommodating her and giving the best treatment we can give, unless the princess refuses such hospitality ”

" Now going back to my initial duty, we at Volcano Palace want you to have fun, King Bowser more than anyone. He is very happy to have you here, but it certainly wasn’t all the fault, and all he wants is his happiness So in your name, is there anything you would like to be more comfortable with? "

Peach took a deep breath and thought hard about how happy she would be in that place, with all the talk with koopa, hate just calls for more hate and that was everything she needed less, since she was little she learned to be fair and compassionate, that no one should be treated unfairly, eradicating any and all conflicts, so why shouldn't that apply to the residents of Darklands, the mistakes of old generations shouldn't account r for the current ones and everyone deserves at least a chance to show who they really are.

"I would like something to drink, please."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Lemon water is fine".

With the maid turning and heading towards the door, the princess asks before she leaves. "Wait, what's your name?"

With a smile and showing again the kind look of when he entered the room, the koopa kindly bows to Peach, revealing his name. "My name is Valkoopy".

"Valkoopy, thank you, thank you very much."

Leaving Princess Valkoopy's room, I knew that that thank you had nothing to do with that glass of water.

xxxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the palace, Morton Jr. and Lemmy were fighting in the halls, causing a mess that was normal in that royal family, not least because having eight children would never leave the house really quiet. With magikoopa Kammy having to go to the koopalings and use his magic to stop them both, while giving his speech on how scandalous they are and are hindering the palace's preparations, for both to think about their father's reaction to seeing the two, the king of Darklands comes to them right now listening to their conversation.

"What would I have, Kammy?"

Kammy, seeing the king's sudden presence, quickly calmed down and passed the responsibility on to the father of both pests. "Sir, your kids ruined your toaster and beat themselves up, down the hall!"

"Why did you do that?"

"He burned me," Morton said angrily.

"It was an accident!" Lemmy started to cry. "It was an accident, Daddy!"

Bowser frowned at Lemmy. "Don't cry. It's stupid. "

Kammy looked at the king." Aren't you going to punish them, sir? "

Bowser looked at her." It looks like they've already punished themselves. And I never liked that toaster anyway. "

Kammy looked hurt." Sir ... I gave it to you for Christmas one year! "looks

Bowser remembering in his son's words,back at both." Hey Lemmy, Morton said you What did it burn? "Crying, Lemmy nodded.

Bowser, holding his excitement, is happy with the development of Lemmy who was behind the other brothers; closing his face the king decides to confirm the fact," Was that your breath? "

With Lemmy confirming, Bowser growls, soon lecturing his children, "At least you fought like a good koopa the rest of the time, you both go to the nurse." Kammy turned to accompany them, to keep them both from being stupid enough and going back to fight.

xxxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisy sat in her soft queen-size bed wrapped in yellow cloth. She was dressed in nothing but a shirt and holding a yellow cream pillow, watching your favorite horror movie. Right in the middle of the film, all the The phones nearby rang at the same time, indicating that they urgently wanted to fight or gossip with her.

Picking up her nearest cell phone, the princess speaks as majestically as possible. "SarasaLand Castle, Princess Daisy speaking."

Hearing Toadsworth's panicked voice, the toad wasted no time in many formalities. "Miss Daisy? Do you know where Princess Peach is?"

Daisy broke her brain. "Wait Toadsworth, are you very nervous, what do you mean?

" Please, you must know perfectly what I mean, she turned off her cell phone and we have no GPS signal, we are currently tracking her activation! "

Daisy sighed." I I really don't know, would you mind telling me what this is all about ?. "

" Don't try to be smart with me, miss! This is serious! And of course you know what I'm talking about, the princess said to let you know about it.? "

Daisy blinked impatiently. She spoke slowly, as if it helped Toadsworth to understand what was happening faster or something." Look, I don’t know what’s going on and it’s giving me a headache, can’t I just talk to Peach? ”

“ What do you mean, talk to her, you above all should know where she’s going to be.

”“ She’s at the castle, since Mario, Luigi went with Cappy to New York. ”

Toadsworth was momentarily silent, you really don't know what she did, I'll put you the message she left, Daisy listening was surprised by the recording and was left with a smile on her face as she heard the message.

"Well, she did it ... she finally  _ did it _ ."

"What do you mean, please explain?"

"She ran away from everyone else, away from herself, so she could breathe, it might not look like she was under too much pressure on her shoulders. "

Daisy lying on her back ua bed, put the phone to the side letting Toadsworth give a mini sermon about the princess, upon hearing the same stop talking the princess decided to answer.

"See, she always felt restrained, as if she couldn't be herself for fear of being 'protected, she always looked for some corner to be able to relax and she never had the opportunity to be alone, don't worry she knows what she was doing, she saw the opportunity and took it, when the time comes her heart will return home ”.

"But she could be hurt, kidnapped, won't you help us?"

Daisy smiled as she prepared to hang up the phone "No!"


	5. DINNER AND PLANS

Passing through the great door of the cafeteria, the King of Darklands sat on the empty counter and waited for a kitchen clerk to come over. With Cookoopa not being the palace's second chef in fear of his king's mood, he sent his apprentice saying to him that this was a unique experience.

If addressed to his king with tremendous knees, a small Koopa was practically thrown into the lion's den.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"You better help me,or do you think I came here to sit and offer to bake cakes," Bowser said as he crossed his arms

"How ... po ...I can... help,I say how can I help you?"

Bowser rose quickly and said convinced in loud and clear"I QUERO DINNER!"

The intern trembled with fear, but swallowed his despair and was already prepared to serve his king's order, even though lunch had just happened. "Of course, my king, I will ask to prepare your dinner immediately."

Bowser snarled, "Not now, I just finished lunch, I want you to make a delicious dinner."

With everyone in the kitchen listening to Bowser's words, the apprentice chef headed over to his king and threw him back into the kitchen. "My king is sorry for the delay, Cookoopa is not there, so I am in your place. What would you like for dinner?"

Bowser returning to sit, is thinking about the best option that will please the princess's palate, he knew of all the refined tastes and dishes she ate in the castle and was more than convinced that the cuisine of his kingdom was superior, however in the first contact he wanted something softer.

"Something soft and romantic, nothing too heavy, the princess needs to eat something to strengthen it, prepare some salad, and another side dish ... Oh and make the recipe for Cookoopa steak, I believe this will be perfect".

"But any requests, my lord?"

Bowser grunted. "A dessert, yes some fancy dessert, prepare the cafeteria, put on some background music, I don't want the radio to be live and everything is ready by 7:30 pm".

Getting up leaving, the king knows that the time has come which he most feared, the first meeting with Peach and the invitation to dinner, taking a deep breath and leaving the cafeteria he goes to Peach's room, while making several simulations of the conversation with the princess.

xxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

While Iggy was sitting peacefully reading a book physics trying to get deeper into his studies, his brothers Larry and Lemmy appear at his side asking him to play with them.

“They are going to play elsewhere, today I want to stay a little still, I spent a lot of energy these days and the week will be very busy with our father's birthday.

"Ah Iggy, we are bored, everyone is doing something, and you are one of our coolest brothers, don't you have any experiments you want to do?" Said Lemmy trying to flatter the koopa

"I have nothing at the moment, I just want to rest, go looking for Junior or inventing something yourself ”.

"Junior got himself into whatever, he must be training some sport, and if we had any experiences we ourselves wouldn't be here, or we would invite him to join us," said Larry with his political way of trying to work things out.

“Behind that picture of Dad with a racket, it is an old secret of mine, although outdated it has a map with some points for the castle in which we can watch without being seen. I used a mirror mechanism in the vicinity with the help of spiders and so we can spy when we want ”.

With both Koopas getting excited about their brother's secret, they then go to the place that Iggy told them to test the new toy, when looking at one of the places that his brother made, they notice that that hole was in front of his mom Peach's room and her father is coming towards her.

"Ehh ... Iggy, wouldn't you have something for us to hear what's going on, or would that be too much?"

"Why did Larry find something interesting?"

"Come and see for yourself".

Closing his book and heading towards the hole, he sees his father going to the princess's room, quickly taking out a small iron ball, Iggy throws it into the hole and the bracelet he wore presses a button to which an LCD screen appears. .

"Stay close to me, you can bet I have something to listen to, so I don't use those holes anymore, let me control my spy and soon we will hear everything that will happen".

xxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

Valkoopy helping the princess to unpack all bags, the amount of clothes was duly exaggerated for a single week, even more with the original plan of not attracting attention. Having a little more freedom while the maid approached Peach, she tried to make the princess leave her room and enjoy the place, as her vacation would only be fun if she allowed it.

Having finally finished all the work, even if the princess didn’t leave the room, Peach felt very comfortable in it, everything was practically of the best quality giving a comfort that Peach couldn’t enjoy much, due to her position as princess, waking up afternoon was a rare thing that the princess could do. But now Peach could wake up anytime she wanted and was still enjoying the content on Darklands television that was very different from the castle she lived in, while she was distracted by a police series, Peach's bedroom door slammed several times with a hoarse voice calling your name.

With his mood changing from recognizing the voice behind the door, Peach turns off the TV and approaches the door, while making himself difficult, "Who is it?"

“Now, Peach, you know very well who you are; there is no other king like me, even more with that powerful voice ... could you open the door? ”.

Adjusting her dress and opening the door, Peach saw Bowser still feeling awkward, just like in the previous day's video, putting a smile on his face, an act he trained on daily, the princess looked up facing the big koopa.

"Hello Bowser, how can I help you?"

Knowing about Peach's humor and that she did not want to be there, the King of Darklands decides to act in a tougher position, as he already knows that regardless of the way he speaks, he was already being found guilty.

"Not today, you will not be dining in your room, at 7:30 pm you will be dining with me in the main dining room," he said in a powerful and menacing tone, showing that the princess was not the only royalty in the place.

"No thanks, I won't leave this room, why would I want to dine out of it?", Speaking without the smile on her face, the princess lost her patience in the first sentence Bowser said, with all the feelings of anger awakening in the princess making her hate every second of that conversation.

Bowser snarled, "Because I want you to do it!"

"You want and I go, it's different things, and I tell you that now and never will I want to do the same as you".

"But then I ... I am the king and I am asking you to just have dinner with me, it would be an act of courtesy on your part to hear at least that request."

"Courtesy, you kidnapped me again, and still taking me to a remote location, this week I wanted to be alone, in a relaxing place and not locked in a hole with a monarch looking more like a freak than a king."

Upon hearing every word from Peach that hurt him more than a thousand punches, Bowser just snarled showing his regret makes Peach shut up for him to have a chance to defend himself.

“This is not a hole, it is a volcano, and for your stubbornness, I did not kidnap you, I never gave you reason to doubt my word, and throughout my life I have always honored my words. You can also call me anything you want, but talking about how I act as a king is something you need to know a lot more about. I will wait for you at 7:30 pm, in the main dining room, you are my guest and all I want is to make you happy with dinner ”.

Turning around and leaving the princess in his room, Bowser leaves with his head held high and his heart broken, that was the first time he really had a fight with Peach, all he wanted was a calm birthday, but that wouldn't do give up making her happy.

xxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that was really cool," said Lemmy when he saw how his father got over that discussion.

Slapping his head followed by a flick on his brother, Iggy looked worriedly at Larry as he found words to explain to his brother.

“This was not cool, we were lucky to see all of this happen, we brought Mom Peach to cheer our father up, not for both of them to fight. Well thank goodness that we have luck and technology on our side, now listen, let's get everyone together, and we found in Roy's recording room, I will play this video for everyone to see.

The three separated and met the other brothers, even though the palace was immense, one day like that it was easy to find where each one was. With all the koopalings watching Iggy's recording, everyone realizes how critical the situation was.

"As they are coming, Mom doesn't want to have dinner with our father and if she just stays in the room nothing will be worth our plan, we have to find some way to bring the two together for this dinner." Iggy said, speaking all the points he thought necessary for even the stupidest to understand.

"She needs a little push, a pure soul to touch her heart," said Wendy while meeting only the elders.

"If we go there, it could be that everything spoils, we are not so close to our mother, I believe Junior is ideal for the role, we just have to do it he is desperate to the point of crying", whispered the only female Koopa in the group.

While thinking about how to proceed, Roy, Morton and Junior fought with each other saying that the other should not come near the princess.

Taking advantage of the fight, Ludwig puts out his claws and starts acting alongside Roy and the other Koopas.

"All of this is Junior's fault, our father will be sad and maybe ill. He may even die and look like a statue, and you will be the culprit".

"No, I'm not to blame, Mom Peach is not going to let our dad die."

"As you know, can of sardines, after the death of our father, loneliness will take over the palace and nobody will ever do anything fun again. Well, the only way to redeem ourselves and throw him in the dungeon for life."

With Wendy, Iggy and Larry joining the game with Roy and Morton who were already fighting, they are all against little Koopa who knows he would not be able to face everyone together.

"Take him guys, don't let him get to Mom Peach's room, even if he convinces her and thanks our father, we don't know if he will get it."

With Junior getting less and less space and thinking everyone was serious, little Koopa with tears in his eyes, falls to the floor and rolls under Ludwig's legs heading towards his mother's room and when he screams all over the hall , "MAAAAMAAA PEEEEACH!"

Making everyone stop chasing him, Ludwig shouts one last thing so Junior can hear "Be dramatic".

Xxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxx

With the princess finally calming down and returning to her bed in silence, she just turns on the TV on which she pretended to be watching but was remembering every part of that conversation.

Shortly after a short rest, her door again begins to slam desperately, with the princess asking Valkoopy to open the bedroom door and without her getting out of bed, shout for Bowser to leave that place and leave her alone.

When the maid opened the door, Bowser Júnior entered the room crying and found his face on the floor and stayed there crying. Seeing that it was Bowser Junior, Peach soon ran to take care of Koopa and asked Valkoopy to leave them alone.

Junior taking his face off the shag rug, then looks at his mom and his crying starts to increase, but I only managed to sob without even being able to say a word.

The princess's gentle heart cannot stand to see little Koopa like that runs towards Junior, lifting him up and placing him in her lap.

"Calm down, calm down, slow down, now everything is fine, you are safe here and you can tell me what happened".

Having a fit of hiccups and not calming down, Peach gives the tea Valkoopy had just prepared for the princess to calm her nerves. With Junior taking him and slowly calming down, the princess just held him in her lap without asking for any explanation.

"Are you more calm, now tell me what happened?"

Junior thinking about everything his brothers said and seeing the situation earlier with his father decides to be as convincing as possible.

"It is my fault that King Daddy will die, the castle will be in eternal loneliness and I will be arrested tortured for causing all of this".

"What do you mean Junior, tell me that story right".

"I'm sorry, Mother Peach, if I hadn't brought you here, none of this would have happened. Even more so in a week so important to our father. Now he will have dinner without you and then he will die."

Hiding her face in Peach's dress and making a charm, the princess recalls the words Bowser said and joins them with what Junior just said. It was Junior who brought her here, Bowser knew nothing and he never really told any lies, no matter how kidnapped she was, never suffered a scratch and was always treated well.

"Why did you bring me here, Junior?"

"For Dad to be happy, when you have a big house and you don’t have your best friend, the house is very lonely. So I saw the opportunity to bring you here and spend your vacation at the palace. But now everything will come crashing down, Dad will dining alone and loneliness will affect everyone, my brothers are already sad and everyone is blaming me… Mama Peach if possible you could go to dinner with Dad, I'm sure he will be happy all week ".

Peach smiled at Junior's words, he couldn't resist the sweet way he was talking, although she thought about what Bowser said to these kids, her being his best friend.

"But because it's so important for me to go, I'm already at the palace."

"Duh! ... to daddy be happy a long time since he saw him, he got upset after that rescued the moon. He did not say a word for a whole month and then returned to play with us"

yet with the words best friend impacting her mind, Peach grimaced, but decided to comply with Junior's request, because it was just a dinner he ordered, if that left her alone after what harm it would bring. Although as Bowser said it would be very rude to her not to accept that gesture from him.

"I will, but don't tell your father, so it's not like I'm going because of what he said, but because I decided to leave the room myself".

Giving a smile full of joy and hugging his mother, Bowser Júnior, thanks his mother very much for returning the cup from which he was taking and leaving his lap. As Bowser's heir steps on the floor, he realizes that the place he fell into when he entered the room ended up dropping some tea, staining the floor

"Sorry Mama Peach, I didn't want to ruin your room, I'll get my allowance and buy a new one right now".

"You don't have to worry about that, Junior, it's just a small stain, the most important thing is that it is fine, now go out and go and play, today is Sunday and the last weekend is when we have the most fun".

"Yes mama Peach", leaving the room carefully, Junior runs towards his room and if he sees his brothers he would rub it in everyone's face on how he saved the day.

Even with all those events, the pace of the palace is faster than ever, in which Bowser realizes that all his palace employees are doing their utmost to carry out their duties perfectly. Being in the cafeteria and having already spent 5 minutes of the agreed time with Peach, Bowser is almost deciding to skip that meal and ask some employee to take dinner to the princess's room.

Still maintaining faith in the princess's appearance, Bowser begins to worry that something has happened to her, asking magikoopa Kammy to go check her condition.

"My lord, she is only 5 minutes late, she is certainly fine, it is not as if she had been hurt or a hole would have opened and she would have fallen in. If this happened you can be sure that the castle staff would warn you and she would already be being treated ”.

"By the way, what are you doing here, where are the children?"

“I'm here on my own to keep you company, today is Kamek's day to be with your children. But don't worry, it's not like I'm going to have dinner with both of you, feel like I'm keeping you company ”.

"Then you could look for Peach."

"Even if I went on my day off I wouldn't know where to look, other than to go to your room, I don't have a crystal ball."

While Bowser's nerves are on edge, they both hear hurried footsteps in the corridor in front of them, with the sound of a high jump coming closer and closer to the cafeteria. Kammy's face closes when she sees the princess, the magikoopa leaves the cafeteria, giving the princess a ticket and making the musicians start playing.

When Peach entered the cafeteria, Bowser smiled at the princess's act thanking her fully for coming to him for dinner.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost coming here, I had to ask for information three times ... seriously how big this place is, I should have listened to everyone, to get here a map would be needed", said Peach while catching his breath and I thought of Junior's words, when you have a very big house and you don't have your best friend, the house is very lonely.

With the princess approaching the decorated table for both their dinner, Bowser ran to the same one to which he was murmuring rules of etiquette which he should follow with Peach, a task he spent the entire afternoon practicing with Kamek, who was not at all surprised in knowing that his king whom everyone was used to obey and respect, was subjecting himself to be kind to someone other than his family, after all for Bowser, Peach was always important.

Pulling out the chair for the princess to sit on, Bowser can't stop smiling at being close to the princess and not hearing any words from the princess wanting to leave. With Peach settling in, Bowser sits completely on the other side, giving the princess the personal space the princess needed.

Having ambient music to cheer the place up, and Peach standing beside his mortal enemy, a graceful Koopa approached the princess breaking the silence between the two and making the princess feel nostalgic when she saw how that koopa was dressed like some waiters. de Mushroom Kingdom

"Good evening, sir and madam. Tonight's menu consists of mushroom salad, French onion soup and steak."

"I asked you to make Peach especially for you".

The waiter just smiled, waiting for his king to finish speaking and continued to speak the menu. ". And For dessert, we will be serving petit gâteau. Now is there a drink order?

Is there a drink order?"

"I would like a grape juice," said Peach politely respecting the rules of etiquette

"The same," said Bowser.

"But sir, you're sure, today was the day ..."

Interrupting the waiter without even raising his voice, the King of Darklands demonstrated in just one look that his words were law. Nodding and heading for the kitchen Bowser and Peach are alone in the cafeteria which, if it weren't for the music, the whole place would have an awkward silence.

"I hear you are busy, and that this is an important week."

“Ah yes, don't worry about it, at least being able to offer you dinner, around the other days I'll be busier, but it's nothing to worry about. I am not dominating any kingdom or coming up with something sinister ”.

With the waiter coming back and serving the salad as an initial appetizer, silence reigns between the two, even with Bowser trying to create a friendly conversation and soften the princess's heart. While the two ate, Peach could not avoid the delicious and peculiar flavor that that simple salad had, causing the same to unconsciously ask what was in that salad.

"Vinaigrette dressing, it's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is very peculiar that I had to ask."

With their plates running out, the waiter replaced them with the soup and steak, which Peach realizes that Bowser's plate was twice hers. Bowser avoided eating first, without even recording in his memory the reaction of Peach's face in eating the steak. The princess, cutting the steak and biting it delicately, putting all the delicacy she was showing in her mouth, was replaced by an explosion of flavor.

"I ordered it especially for you, I hope you really enjoyed it, just like your reaction," said Bowser as he smiled and ate the delicious steak, without restricting himself further.

"I asked you... so, do you have any plans for this week? I mean, now that you're here ..."

"You know, I really not do want _ to be _ here."

"You can still have fun ... You still have a good week, you can go wherever you want, you can even make a map of this place, I'm sure I wouldn't be bored.

" "Even so, it's not the place I want being, and even if you haven't kidnapped me, you're not doing anything to help me, I'm more like a bird in a cage that I can't choose where to fly. ”

Seriously, Bowser changed his tone and said seriously to the princess : “If you prefer that I take you back to your castle and everyone knows, that the missing princess from their kingdom was here, without the supervision of her guards and was even brought by children, and in the end she had to ask the monster of that place, so you can take her back, please let me know now that I’m preparing the helicopter. After all, you’d be locked up for months and your beloved freedom would be deprived of you. ”

========= ================================================== =

"Yes I want to leave here ... in fact not,willall this is confusion the rest. The only thing I know is that I don't want to be here.

"" Here at least you can be happy, you don't have to stay by my side or even see me. All I want is for you to enjoy your week, if you need something just ask, if you want to do something, just your happiness is what matters to me ”.

"Be happy, because you above all want me to be happy, I can't be happy here," shouted Peach, looking down as he got up from his chair and took out his napkin and set it on the table.

"You can't or won't?" Said Bowser, looking into the princess's face and not fearing any words she might use to attack him.

"Don't think that after all this situation, you can take advantage and invent a friendship that doesn't even exist".

“I would never take advantage of your presence here! At least finish your steak, I will leave the table ”.

"I'm not hungry, I don't want anything from you anymore, I'll be happy to be in the room which allowed me to stay and I won't leave him for anything," shouted Peach in response to Bowser's last sentence and before he even left the room. cafeteria the princess ran towards her room while she felt tears falling from her face.When

entering her room and princess noticed that the tea stain had completely disappeared and a small cupcake was on her furniture accompanied by a note, having lied that he wasn’t hungry, all that dinner had whetted the princess’s appetite but the inexplicable anger he felt at the time made all those words speak. Eating the cupcake that should have been Valkoopy’s work, Peach reads the note a which was written: _ When someone hurts you, you feel hate, and when you hurt someone you become bitter. To break this cycle of endless hatred, we must have love in our hearts, even if the other does not deserve, just when giving one more chance is when we are truly good and just. _

Peach reading the message, is a little disturbed by the words while she keeps repeating to herself that she is just and good, afraid to admit all her actions she had just done, putting her face on the pillows and closing her eyes, Peach thinks because it all happened, because she's getting so nervous next to Bowser, if she had kidnapped her she wouldn't be in that mood.

From the moment she arrived at the castle, everyone asked her to give Bowser a chance, even he said, that he just wanted her happiness and he wouldn't even need her to find him; her children took her to the palace just for her father to smile, and even since the wedding incident Bowser was not trying to do anything, nor did she even mention it.

"His best friend, if that's true, I'm sure I suck."

With a rumbling stomach, the princess remembered every detail of the dinner, the live music was quiet, the menu was perfect, the salad was one of the most delicious she had ever tasted, however when hearing from Bowser's mouth that everything was thinking about her , she started to hate immediately, but there was no way to lie to her stomach everything was delicious. Feeling terrible, the princess vowed to give all this another chance, she would be nice and fair, and at the end of the day she would lie down on her pillows and be proud of her actions. 

While deciding her next actions, the princess decides to return to the cafeteria with the hope of finding Bowser still in the place, while she arranges her dress and wipes the tears, the princess hears the door slam and imagines that she would be the king of Darklands, running to open it Peach comes across the waiter from earlier and is disappointed that he is not Bowser.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, the king asked to hand it over so as not to make you hungry."

Peach smiled and took the plate from the waiter, who repeated that the king did not want to see her hungry and if he had any more requests it was just talking, taking the plate and thanking, the princess goes to a table in her room and begins smiling, having the opportunity to eat that food again, and remembering Bowser's smiling face when he saw her enjoy that delicious steak, Peach savored that meal even more. 


	6. Warmth

With a new day arriving in Darklands, while Kamek was preparing another important meeting that the king was supposed to attend, Bowser was resting in a comfortable chair, telling all the events of last night to his son Iggy. Koopaling taking on the job of a psychologist listening to all the events of the past day, work that his father would reward him very well, due to knowing the importance of this professional.

"So, was that all that happened last night?"

"Yes, that was all, and to conclude I said that I was retiring to set her free without having the monster that she can't stand to get close to."

While his client was speaking, Iggy began to draw a picture of last night in which he expresses Bowser's sadness and the princess's anger at being close to him.

"And how did you feel after that?"

“Although it is increasingly difficult to hear this, I am used to recovering quickly and not letting myself down, never giving up. And I knew she could be hungry, so I asked the waiter to take the rest of her meal to her room, I just didn't know if it would be rude to send dessert, with all that situation ”.

Leaving his character for a moment, Iggy can't help asking what dessert his father asked him to serve.

"There was more to dessert than ... I mean, did you eat dessert or leave the table?"

"I didn't eat her, I asked to keep them in the cafeteria, she could have been willing and asked in her room, did I do well?"

Even before Iggy answered that his father's act, he presented a character that Princess Peach never knew and when speaking the words of wanting only his happiness, he woke up every moment he kidnapped her, both hear a voice telling them that it was an act that didn't matter.

"Sincerely sending dessert was not supposed to be the focus of this dinner, and I'm sorry to disturb the doctor, what would be the diagnosis," said Peach smiling, who was inside the room in the presence of Bowser who said he didn't want to see him all week. .

“The diagnoses are individual and something that only the doctor and the patient should know, so with my license the session is over”, taking the clipboard with his wish and going to the cafeteria to eat all the dessert, the koopa lets both adults solve their problems problems.

Standing ugly and embarrassed, Bowser invited the princess who suddenly appeared to sit down, "How can I help Peach need something, was dinner cold?"

“Yes, you can help me, I had questions from 10 different servants to find you and luckily I heard their voices behind the door… anyway, I'm ashamed of how to act yesterday, I wasn't a fair person and I like to be fair. Because of that I will redeem myself for all the words you said yesterday, I know I hurt you and do not try to deny that I heard from you, and as I remember the king never lies ... so I will use all this week of my vacation trying to reward you, it won't be necessary to stay away from me! ”

"Good as much as it hurt me, as I am incredible I have already recovered, this king does not know what defeat is, it just wasn't the perfect time for me to triumph", making Bowser's heart strong, it was like he had a stop heart, but did not want to miss a minute of reality which was living, enjoying every minute hand of the princess and giving giving strength to continue the rising

"I see, so this king does not lose, just choose not win. I promise you that I will make an effort not to be the same person who always gives you the biggest headache, especially when you me kidnap, I will be the perfect princess that I always am ”.

"Yes, great minds think alike, I just choose not to win ... But Peach, I don't want you to force yourself and act forcefully, you're here on vacation, I like the way you are, the real princess, if you're in the mood for smile, smile, if you want to hit me I'll be happy to be your punching bag, however you don't need to change for me or anyone here, after all the real Peach is perfect the way she is. ”

Being caught off guard, Peach only managed to say thank you and feel a relief to be able to act like her for real and without even realizing it was smiling from a conversation with Bowser, all the bitter and prejudiced feelings of last night were gone and the phrase to give it another chance, after all it wasn't so bad .

"I believe we should still need a map to get here you must have taken a lot of time, how about I show you a little of the palace."

"a great idea, really was back to the room now would lose myself without a shadow of a doubt.

" I tell you a secret, even I who grew up here, I can get lost ”, giving a smile without any malice, Bowser manages to take Peach through the corridors, teaching him some tricks to recognize key places and facilitate his mobility in his house, by folding one from the corridors, the princess notices that there is a large room at the end of the corridor making them stop while Peach clears her doubt.

"And that room because it has such a peculiar door and appears to be thicker than the others", in the middle of his speech Peach's dress touches Bowser's leg causing him to freeze and have a delay to respond.

“You are certain the doors are reinforced, that is one of the inputs of our energy system, it can be said that it contains a state secret about our energy generation. Do you want to see? ”

"I don't think I should."

"I am the king, and the king said to you, that you are more than invited to go anywhere you want, and even if it is not that entrance, there are more doors of this type through the palace, so let's indulge your curiosity."

Gently taking Peach to the big door, Bowser makes a great combination that ends up opening the door lock making it even easier for Peach to open those massive doors.

“They are made of Kevlar, a material more resistant than steel and withstands a higher temperature, and I'm sorry for the delay, if someone managed to enter here, life in my entire kingdom would be doomed, that was one of the reasons that never brought it to my home , this whole palace serves as the main generator of energy in my kingdom and I cannot run the risk of destroying it ”.

Turning around and handing a pair of extremely dark glasses to Peach, Bowser explained that the place produced many light beams which the glasses are a protective measure for all who enter, and in no way would he want her to be blind

"Bowser like this it will be very dark, I promise to put it on when we enter ”.

"Nothing like that, I won't let you in unless you use them, just five steps forward that everything will really light up, I'll be by your side and no harm will happen to you, so you need to have these glasses on" .

Peach laughed when she put them on. "You seem to be my mother."

Smiling, Bowser replied, "Having eight children does this to you," opening the doors of that mysterious room, and doing as Bowser said when taking five steps Peach forgot that in moments ago he couldn't see anything with his glasses.

“As I was saying, we are in the central energy duct of Darklands, lately we only used, dozens of gears, pulleys and tubes turning and moving the lava that is here from one side to the other, but I realized that if we add the power of Power Moon doubled the energy generated, cut more than half the maintenance of the machines and improved the quality of life for everyone in the kingdom, all because I am incredible and managed to improve what was already considered the greatest treasure left by my ancestors ”.

As she listened to Bowser boast the heat of the lava was affecting her in a way that the princess would never think being in a hot place should be so difficult, Bowser noticing Peach's movements and noticing how red her face was, gently grabs her delicate hands and takes him out of the room, out of that place.

"I was really hot I could barely form a sentence, if you hadn't noticed me, I wouldn't have Peach to tell a story anymore, and I really found it interesting, you based yourself on the Mushroom energy form and adapted it into an innovative and limitless system" .

Handing the glasses over to Bowser, the king noticed that the princess was fervently clutching her gloves as if she couldn't stand still and soon worried if it was the best decision to take to the place.

"You are really cold, the air here must have given you a big thermal shock."

"Yes it was very hot there and now I am very cold"

Bowser smiled at her. "You are never happy, are you?"

"I am a difficult person," said Peach, avoiding giving any further comments which would not spare Bowser's feelings, but she simply chose not to, and continue with the tour of the palace.

"I will not let you get cold, stay still, and look down, I will make the air get warmer so your body will slowly get used to the weather outside", using his flames, Bowser makes the air around him stay warmer and leaving the princess in a more pleasant climate, and she can feel good again ”.

As they both strolled through the castle, Peach realized how amusing that strange situation was, seeing Bowser's arrogance was fun, and she would never have imagined him as a good father, protector who loved his children very much, but because he knew everyone. he couldn't fail, and all this talk made him somewhat cute.

As they both advance, Bowser stopped by a large oak door in which a large board was carved around a throne. "And this is where I should be having a meeting right now."

"So you better get into it, I didn't expect to disturb you in something important"

"In the end I can play on Kamek's back, but with that I'll just postpone it for another date, and it really is very important, but now I'm showing you the palace , I know that until now I only showed you the boring parts you still need to see a lot of things ", said Bowser choosing Peach for the first time than the meeting, after all the two were together in such a good atmosphere that he did not want to take the risk opportunity I was having.

"So go Bowser, you can show me another time, besides everything being late is not good it just ends later and so you lose your whole day".

"If you insist, I will go, but know that the king is never late."

Peach smiled. "Everyone is just early, right?"

Bowser's eyes lit up. "This is a great excuse!"

"Then I'll see you later, Peach," said Bowser as he gently touched Peach's hand and handed her an emblem ensuring that the princess could go wherever she wanted, including leaving the castle. "

Feeling the heat from the hands of Bowser Princess did not flinch touch Bowser and enjoyed the heat emitted by him; but he kept in his mind that it was only because of his cold body that the touch was being somewhat acceptable. Besides, Bowser's words came out softly, making her somewhat anxious for the next time they were together.

After saying goodbye, Peach laughed heartily, especially when he saw Bowser entering the room saying that everyone had arrived earlier than the king, and that now the meeting was about to start, strangely being close to him was very fun and the princess felt that I would never be bored.

Being alone in the palace, instead of waiting for Bowser, Peach decided for herself to explore everything around her, the king had given carte blanche to go to all places who in good conscience would be against his decisions.

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning down another corridor near that room and going up a flight of stairs, the princess can hear the sweet touch of a piano, which emitted a clean sound making it follow that melody that was making her curious, while following the sound, The princess noticed that on her way in front of her, there was a door emitting a weak light with torches beside her burning, indicating that there was someone in the room, with excitement at the top, it was finally that emotion that the princess was looking for, and turning the doorknob she enters a mysterious room not knowing what would happen.

The room had pieces of music scattered all over the floor, many instruments, some that even the princess did not recognize, and in the center of the room, there was a brilliant grand piano, music and ink in piles and puddles on each side, with the composer stuck in his own world, Peach was getting closer, while chords, dissonance and all sorts of musical techniques were being tested by a brilliant composer.

When she gets close, the princess is silent while she sees one of the koopalings, with dark blue hair trapped in her own world, who did not notice the approach of the princess, who was silent listening to the entire composition.

Stopping to note his progress, Koopa is faced with the princess who was behind him listening to his entire composition.

"Mama Peach, I say Princess Peach, I didn't hear her coming, I apologize for the last few days I'm lost in thought so everything can be a little messed up. How can I help you?"

"It doesn't have to be so formal, I was walking through the halls and I heard a beautiful sound from the piano and I ended up here, you don't have to stop for me, after all I am the intruder and this is your home".

"It's not the melody I'm looking for yet, I still have a lot to learn to reach the level I want".

"I am sure you will achieve it, if you continue with this dedication I am sure it will not be difficult. Now I have to say that I would never have imagined that any of the Koopalings would be able to play with all this perfection ... in fact I have to apologize for everyone knowing so much about me and I don't know the same about you ".

"No need to worry, I believe that aside from Júnior and Wendy, the time he spent with us was very relative, I should have introduced myself properly, in fact you are our illustrious guest. Nice to be your eldest son, King Bowser, Ludwig Von Koopa ".

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ludwig Bom Koopa."

Getting up and arranging a clean and bright spot, the koopa invites the princess to sit down, showing etiquette behavior worthy of royalty.

"I can ask for your opinion on the total arrangement, you were the only person who heard my secret composition from the last few days."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to, your father said he could go anywhere, I didn't think it would cause any problems".

"There is no need to apologize, because as no one comes here, I am always used to being alone, especially in such an important week."

"I thought the arrangement was beautiful and each part connected as if it had been composed by itself, and it is a pity that his other brothers were unable to enjoy that sound".

"I don't think that even paying for some of them, they would stay. Apart from that they must be with their private tutors, as I am the oldest and I have passed this stage, this is my self-study room. Our father always emphasizes that we should have an education necessary and only afterwards we stay in an area that we want ... and my brothers are on their own projects ".

"Actually, could you tell me to say, what's important this week, I hear everyone in the palace saying something like that."

"I thought our father knew on his birthday on Thursday, that was one of the main reasons we brought her here, this song that I was listening to is the work that I am composing in his name and that I will present at his party concert".

Peach frowned. "Why did you want me on his birthday?"

Ludwig hiding his smile, tries to find the best way to talk to the princess without ruining her relationship with her father. "Well, we can say that our father was very surprised by your arrival and it would be a dream if you were willingly and spontaneously at your party. In addition, since he arrived he stopped crouching and despite everything I can see the smile that he fights not to show when you are close ".

Peach felt a knot in her stomach, not knowing how to identify that feeling, the only thing she knew was that it was not anger. The real reason she was in that situation, was to go to a birthday party for someone she doesn't even like ... yes it was being a lot of fun to see Bowser's behavior, but more would come out of the relationship between the two.

"Well I have to go, I feel like I'm wasting my time and I still have a long way to go to decorate the corridors", saying goodbye and feeling that the longer she stayed close to Ludwig the stranger and more confused she would feel.

Just as he was opening the door, Peach was faced with another Koopaling who came in with a totally opposite stance that Ludwig had.

"Hi Mom Peach, why are you here watching this loser?"

"Come here Roy, if you want to contact me, do it the right way, I don't have time for your games, our mom is taking a tour of the castle and ended up entering my room".

"Don't call her mom, he may be the oldest, but he doesn't know how to be cool, now that he's out of his room you can have fun and enjoy life, after all it's your vacation and here you can do whatever you want ", elbowing Peach with a smile.

"Roy, get out of here, before I throw you into a real hell"

"Calm down, I'm already leaving, who wants to stay here and see your ugly face and your boring songs".

"My face can be made, but at least I have hair"

As they both fought, Peach remembered the arguments with Daisy who looked more like her sister than anything, even more with her being more in Mushroom Kingdom than in her own. Sarasaland kingdom. 

"Where do you want to go, Mother Peach?" Said Roy, who turned his back on his brother and started to take the princess out of that annoying place.

"Well, I ended up walking away more than I expected, I would like to go back to the meeting room your father was in, I believe I know the way back"

"Okay, I think I know which meeting room Daddy is in, follow me" , while guiding the way back, Roy tried his way to earn points with the princess, to gain some advantage in the future against his brothers or even use against his father, one of his main philosophies was that connections made a man.

After a few minutes, the two listened, several employees calling Roy's name, who must have fled his tutor for finding it too boring. Upon hearing his name, Koopa's face lit up showing that it was time to disappear, "This is my cue, I have to go, Mama Peach, follow this corridor, turn left at the next intersection and then to your right, if the room in front of you it’s not Dad’s because you’ve gone too far ".

Looking down the corridor and the voices were getting louder, Roy jumped downstairs and, not caring about the injuries, started running again from his tutor. With Peach being alone and going to the intersection Roy spoke to, she was practically run over by another one, in which they both tripped and fell on the carpet.

The koopaling stood up and ran a hand over his rainbow hair, becoming extremely concerned to see who he had knocked over. "Mama Peach, I'm sorry!" He shouted and immediately reached for a claw to lift it.

Peach noticing Koopa's guilt, accepts his help in raising him, at least thanking him for bothering her.

"Because you're thanking me, I dropped it."

"Thanks for helping me ... and I believe he is going after his brother, I think he will be a little far away, he just jumped downstairs".

With Koopa smiling, Peach instantly identifies that it was the same goofy smile his father had, and wonders what the personality of Bowser's other son would be like.

"I never talked to Mama Peach like that, I'm Lemmy, son of the pope king. It was my job to find Roy, it wasn't bad that I knocked her over", and she couldn't help smiling at Lemmy's face, Peach realizes that of all a special charm, recalling the innocence that Júnior often presented.

"Well I have to go, Mama Peach, thanks for the tip", going in the direction that her brother ran the princess starts to follow the instructions that Roy had said earlier in the hope of finding his way back.

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Bowser can't stand being in that meeting anymore, he feels tortured in the worst way, especially because it keeps him away from Peach.

"Hey Kamek if I fix all of this, are we done with this meeting?" 

"Yes sir, we're done for today".

Giving the magikoopa a smile, Bowser raises his voice for not being able to listen to meaningless discussions and decides to facilitate everything.

"Shut up, you jerks, I will do the following I choose San as the head of distribution of oil resources in Darklands, if you have any requests do it next week that he will analyze all the proposals and send the appropriate amount each region. As time goes by Sans will have a team that will check the quantity that each region needs and will automatically send them ".

Having cleverly ended the meeting, Bowser quickly got up from his seat and headed for the door he noticed that in the corridor on the other side was Peach, who was waiting for his return. Being hit by a ray of happiness and almost rushing to meet him, the royal committee went ahead of Bowser to congratulate him on the solution of an issue that generated such a headache. Even though Peach was only a few steps away, Bowser acted as if she were at the meeting, speaking proudly and naturally to everyone around him, showing all his genius.

“In a few days I will be doing an auction of a territory that is in my possession, I will be proud to pass this small province and to see it grow, well gentlemen if you will excuse me I have other matters to deal with, as you know the week is busy and not my schedule is all full ”.

Heading to Peach and making a reference, no one dared to follow the king, as everyone had love for his life, when he was face to face with the princess, the king smiled gently reminding her of the same smile as Lemmy.

"I didn't expect to see you here, you happen to be lost, you need me to take you to your room."

Due to her thoughts, Peach was captivated by Bowser's smile, also making her smile back, while silently noticing several qualities that she had never noticed. "In fact, I walked around the castle a bit and I wanted to come back here, I was also able to get to know some of his children better."

"Which of the pestinhas did you know," said Bowser while smiling, at the princess's interaction with her children, an act he always dreamed of doing, as there would be no one in the world better suited to be the maternal figure of his children.

“Ludwig, Roy and Lemmy. Speaking of which, I did not know that Ludwig was so intelligent and modest, I am not saying that you are not… but I found his personality more different than usual. Roy likes to talk a lot if I let him, I feel like he would take me anywhere, Lemmy already found him very cute, but everyone is adorable ”.

Giving one of his claws to Peach to support and accompany him through the corridors and leave that place surrounded by the court of his kingdom, Peach holds in his hand and notices that Bowser is holding his laughter as she talks about her children, “What is so funny ? ”

“Listening to you describe them that way, it seems the way I would describe them to a relative, it doesn't let them know that you called them adorable, they love to be mean, especially the most adorable and polite, when they want something the other brothers are worse , quality logically that they got from their brilliant father ”. Bowser smiled proudly of his children and even managed to praise himself in one sentence, an act that Peach couldn't help laughing.

"I hear you have a birthday this Thursday, I didn't know, that must be why everyone in the palace is running.

" "So you heard," said Bowser as he looked away and put one hand behind his. neck, “Although you said you were going to accompany me all week, don't feel obliged to attend my party, although there will be a lot going on like parades, parties, banquets, an orchestra, it would be nice if you participated this year… but if that makes you unhappy, don't feel obliged. ”Bowser put Peach's vacation above his birthday, and unbeknownst to him, he always sent something graceful and exquisite on his birthdays, and the only thing he wanted was the his sincere company.

Passing multiple images of a troubled party, Peach may notice that Bowser liked more your company than your birthday that year, and independent of all, everyone around him and his family were trying hard bad great, to have a great party. Although she didn't like the idea very much, she didn't want him unhappy and just as she was having fun that day at the castle, who knows what other things she would appreciate.


	7. New Light

"It is a good thing that we have already left the board, if it had taken a little longer they would see that I was distracted by your presence and I would have lost even more".

"Ah this is now your fault, I thought you didn't even notice me there".

"As I cannot tell you, you may be miles away, I may even be blindfolded that my heart is agitated by being close to you".

"So it means that my presence bothers you so much," said Peach, a little sentimentally, as he remembered that they were both enemies and that she was confusing Bowser's feelings.

Watching that the gleam of Peach's eyes disappear, Bowser knew that those words had moved Peach and in a way he was happy that she had that kind of thought, showing that she cared about his opinion.

"There is a big difference between disturbing and distracting."

"And what would be that difference, because depending on the interpretation of each one it can change", said the princess thinking that Bowser was only doing this to alleviate the situation.

"Well let's see, annoying would be something like this", starting to poke Peach's arms with his claws that made the princess laugh a little. "Now distracting would definitely be that," crouching down, Bowser gently puts his hands on Peach's face making her blush with the koopa act in front of her.

Not knowing how to act the princess the princess puts her hair behind her ear and smiles at Bowser, in which she was standing looking at him giving that goofy smile that she found she could not resist, and if he continued to cast those smiles for sure the princess dislocate your jaw.

"You must be tired, after such a meeting, you will want to rest, and you need a good meal ... I think I will retire for now".

As he walked away from Bowser, the King of Darklands took her hand, making her feel the warmth of his touch that she forgot to remove her hand. "I'm really tired, but you by my side make everything more cheerful, because we both don't enjoy a good meal, I can send Cookoopa to prepare something for us".

Accepting the invitation, both went to the nearest cafeteria where they called Cookoopa to prepare a good meal and for two long hours they were both talking and laughing and Peach felt his day was perfect.

"I really enjoyed spending the day beside each other and getting to know the palace, I found it very interesting, I never imagined it would be so much fun".

"What are you talking about the day has barely started, we just finished lunch, we are not in Mushroom Kingdom and I am the king, I do have obligations but I still have the right to have fun. I still owe you an appropriate tour, show you the most important and not a bunch of rooms with stories ".

Jumping from the bench where he was sitting, Bowser offered his claw to Peach who, of his own free will, accepted the king's gesture without him having to insist leaving him with a feeling in his heart that he could not describe but smile at the princess .

Peach, also jumping from the bench where he was sitting, without having to think about the good manners at the table, still holds Bowser's loving claw and asks him where they will both go.

Bowser smiled. If Peach continued to act so happy, he was sure his cheeks would burst. "Just follow me, Your Highness, we have to catch our ride."

"As well, we are going to leave the castle, I thought the goal was to walk inside it," says Peach laughing at Bowser's silly face.

“I love to see her smile, and I hope she doesn't get me wrong, it would be very insensitive of me to walk around the palace even more in high heels, I don't doubt her resistance, I know her very well, especially when we are in some sport ... it's just a matter of thinking about your well being ”.

Peach, being surprised that Bowser was thinking about such a point, is not angry at his comment and gladly accepts Koopa's words, not least because climbing stairs in high heels and following Bowser's steps was quite exhausting. 

After a few hours of touring, with Bowser showing some important places, as well as his courts where Júnior was practicing with his father whenever he could, for both to participate in some tournament. Seeing that the hours simply went by without realizing it was already night, Bowser stopped the go-kart he was driving beside the princess and asked her how she was doing.

“Even though it is time for dinner, there is still a place that I really wanted to show you and I would be more than happy if I took you there. Do you want to get something from the west tower cafeteria, so we don't have to walk far to get there? ”

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Do you have more than one cafeteria?”

“Yes, we have four cafeterias, the western one specializes in snacks!”

" What else do you have here, a McGoomba?"

"Yes, do you want this?" Bowser asked, completely serious.

"How ... do you really have a McGoomba here in your palace?"

"Of course, we have a mall here, you choose what you want to eat and let's go, we pretty much have everything we need here."

Peach smiled. "Hmm, so the mighty Bowser would have a ... zoo, in here?"

Bowser nodded.

"A concert hall?"

Bowser looked up, as if searching for his brain. "Two hallways, three auditoriums and two dining and show rooms".

"A theme park?"

"Well, we have a roller coaster, does that count?"

Peach looked at Bowser in shock. "How big is this place, exactly?"

Bowser leaning his arms on Peach's shoulder tells her that since his birth he had not yet explored the entire palace and that it could grow to more than twice its size.

“Sorry I'm in shock, I was always taken to a different castle, and you always come with new territory, new machines, how the hell do you buy all this, I knew that the financial situation of your kingdom was better than that of Mushroom, but looking closely we are a long way from you ”.

Showing himself proud, Bowser was quick to brag and put one of his hands against Peach's bench, making her feel like he was trying to hug her, “Well that's part of how amazing I am and my empire is, a good example of this you yourself witnessed. The provinces always want more territory, and they even create disputes to obtain them, in which case I show up and buy that area, after having it in my possession, I create an auction, and I tell you that someone always wants more territory, with that they spend a lot of money to buy it, and with that money we use it for things we need ”.

"But this is partly not risky, because if they have more territory than you, they can try to get the throne".

“This will not happen, even if they have more territory, I will still be the king. No one can take my place and keep everyone happy. Make no mistake Peach this king is loved by everyone and also feared and respected, and I have these three characteristics, loved by the people, respected by high society, and feared by everyone ”. 

Peach, understanding Bowser's strategy, knew how the rival kingdom managed to rise despite being isolated from the rest of the world, and seeing his proud face, she decides to play with the king's conquests, “And with that, you use it for things kingdom needs, like roads, and things you want like roller coasters or am I wrong? ”

"You're Right, I use both, I say it's better I do, and I always know what is best for everyone."

Peach laughed. "You're so vain,know that?"

Bowser smiled as he returned the call the go-kart and headed towards McGoomba, while telling the princess how much she was cheering their trip. As guilty as Peach was listening to Bowser's compliments, she loved receiving compliments and especially someone was paying attention that she always wanted, not the attention that everyone gives Princess Peach, but the attention to the person Peach.

Finally arriving. Bowser and Peach got out of the kart and entered the store to which the princess noticed that the restaurant in Darklands was exactly the same as in Mushroom Kingdom , and she had no trouble reading the various menus scattered throughout the walls. 

"Do you know what you want, princess?" 

"Yes." Peach approached the goomba using a visor. "I would like number 2, please." The goomba at the counter took the princess's order as he looked at his king waiting for his order, with Bowser up. approaching he puts his hand on Peach's shoulder in which the princess does not refuse his touch and tried to ignore the  pleasant heat emitted by the koopa's touch

"Peach is with me, I would like a number three with extra hot sauce." While they were waiting the order, in a few minutes the meal of both had arrived on a red plate, in which Bowser took both orders and took them to one of the tables of the place explaining the princess that both did not need to pay because he was the king and owner of that franchise .

Peach hungry caught sI combo and noticed that Bowser did not argue about what the princess ate, "Were not you surprised that I have not bought a salad or something?"

Bowser biting your burger and trying not to mention mouth just asks why, of that the question.

"Well, most always expect me to eat princess food every day, that I have to have a balanced diet, only foods of the highest quality."

"That would be very annoying. And besides, why you would ask to go to McGoomba if you wanted to eat healthy?"

Peach laughed in agreement. "Exactly what I was thinking about." She smiled as she ate her hamburger. For a second,she remembered last night's dinner when she didn't even give a chance for a simple conversation with Bowser, making her ashamed of herself and seeing that only by giving Koopa another chance she was at his side enjoying your company.

Xxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

Iggy, Larry and Lemmy being together in the halls, get bored and have no idea what they should do, after trying to play the spies again, none of them managed to find their father or even their beloved mother Peach.

"What do you think the two of you are doing, our mother Peach hasn't returned to her room since morning." said Larry the only one who hadn't met her that day.

"After my perfect psychiatrist job, both of you must be having fun," said Iggy, proud to have found out about the previous day's dessert.

"From what I heard, you ran away with your tail between your legs, Lemmy did a lot more than you, if I were to find our mother I wouldn't let her run away," mocked Larry after paying Roy the movement of all his brothers who they were preparing their father's gift.

"We made your dreams come true, I did much more than you could dream of doing in years, even more in a week".

Larry crossing his arms and even though he wasn’t as smart as Iggy knew he was only good with machines and not people. "So you want to bet on that?"

Roy walking down the hall, heard one of the words he loved to hear the most, and reached his brothers there, wanting to know what they were betting on. Even with the three of them thinking about hiding the bet, they knew that in one way or another Roy would find a way to find out and out of revenge he could ruin their plan.

Larry looked at his brothers and answered for the trio. "Iggy thinks he can be a better cupid than me for Mom Peach and Dad."

Fiddling with his dark glasses, none of the Koopalings there doubted what Roy was up to, and that something was money, “How about if we make a big bet on it, if we involve all the brothers, we could act in pairs, the pair that gets the most points takes everything ”.

“I accept, I'm sure I won't lose, and I want Lemmy by my side. if you can get everyone to participate, find me again, I will be more than willing to teach you my true potential ”.

Roy smiled. "Consider it done, even the boring Ludwig will participate."

"I will participate in what," said Ludwig, who came after the four because he found it very strange to be quiet without hitting each other.

"Speaking of the devil, we are setting up a small friendly competition, among all the brothers, with a small prize nothing much, but we need everyone to agree to participate, we will form groups to act in pairs".

"Enough of this, Roy, you messed up, but you didn't tell me what the real reason is about, come on, I don't have time to waste."

"Let's bet who can get Mom Peach and King Daddy together," Lemmy said in a way that Ludwig can't blame him and if something happened, he was free.

"You don't have the right to do that, messing with other people's feelings is wrong, and unnecessary."

“Calm down Lud, think about it, if they both hated each other they wouldn't be together all day, we'll just try to make life easier for both of them, create environments that they can get to know each other better, in the end if our father manages to steal the princess’s heart it’s not as if we were forcing her to do so. And it would be a way to make our mother's vacation more cozy, with her happy all the time, we will hardly do it ”, said Larry choosing the right words instead of Roy who only thinks about earnings.

Ludwig blinked slowly, as if he were seeing a new light in front of him. "I ... I still don’t fully support the way some will do it, but I’m in… and you’ll be my Roy pair, so I can keep a close eye on you.

Xxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

”"Bowser, we really have to run so much, my legs don’t are they as big as yours? ", said the princess as she struggled to keep up with the koopa's rhythm, and when she saw the time, she went full speed with the go-kart to a big stairway that never seemed to end.

Bowser just turned as he laughed. the princess who was struggling to keep up with her pace, “Yes we need to go fast, if you want I can carry you as I suggested, you wouldn't be so breathless to accompany this handsome king.”

Trying to make a threatening face, Bowser practically got her off the kart and if she didn't stop him he would have continued to carry her all the way, having no alternative and unable to look at Bowser's face without avoiding laughing at his goofy smile, the princess takes off her heels holding them in one hand, while Bowser takes advantage and takes her hands to help her climb the stairs faster. Forgetting Bowser's touch again, Peach realizes that the touch of his greatest enemy is increasingly used.

Bowser looked at the stairs and turned to face Peach again. "Well, hurry up this time, or we'll miss it!". Peach, not knowing any more than Bowser wanted to show him so much, simply resolves to follow, while they both run to the bottom of the stairs. After finally reaching the top of the stairs, Bowser takes Peach into a room where several shiny stones illuminated the room for both of them who were completely alone.

Leaving the room all comfortable, Bowser opens the doors of a large window and invites his princess to sit beside him, offering his arm as a support to take her to the place, Peach this time refuses his invitation by going to the big sofa herself who was facing the window and sitting down.

Only after Bowser sat beside her did the princess notice the scenery in front of her, being on top of the castle, Peach could see a few kilometers in front of her, it was possible to see mountains, rivers of lava, and some cities with some residents looking like small ants . With that view, Peach couldn't help but tell Bowser that it was all impressive and very beautiful; while she continued to admire the landscape, Bowser was unable to take his eyes off the princess of Mushroom Kingdom that he doesn't even notice her next actions.

Putting the hair behind the princess's ear, the King of Darklands says that what was really beautiful was not that view, implying that he was talking about the princess. Being taken by surprise and blushing more than Bowser's red hair, the king regained control of his senses by quickly moving away from the princess.

"The ticket here is always like this, but that’s not what I want to show you. What I really want is what is going to happen at any moment, it’s a phenomenon that happens only once a year and always days before my birthday, Kamek used to tell me that it was a birthday present for me. Anyway, you will soon see near the mountains on the horizon ".

After a few moments of silence, the whole sky started to be tinted with the colors green, yellow and blue and the clouds around it started to move giving the effect that all around it was like having a big sea illuminating everyone below. If the princess looked at the people on the floor she would see a crowd stopping and watching the sky, but she was mesmerized by the lights while Bowser could not look away from the princess he loved so much.

It seemed that some points in the sky were dancing, the intense brightness was illuminating the whole room, making the stones that illuminated it, reflecting all those lights giving an even more private show to the couple sitting there. With the lights in the sky mixing, that beautiful phenomenon begins to slowly disappear, leaving the sky reddish and causing everyone who stopped to admire it to return with their duties.

“I think someone is in doubt, Iggy says that it has something to do with gases, the atmosphere and lava, in which our location on the globe can reflect these colors in the sky through lunar rays. But nobody really cares, everyone uses these moments as our half hour of peace and mystery, and exactly in this room we have the best view of anybody in the world ”.

"Why have I never heard of this ... thing ... before?"

Bowser smiled. "The same reason you don't really know where you are, is one of the secrets of our kingdom that we don't want to share the world with, but I really wanted you to see it so now it's become a secret of ours," said Bowser as he slowly stretched out his arms taking careful not to touch Peach and scare her.

Peach looking in the Bowser eyes, contrary to what she expected she found tenderness, affection and a mix of emotions that she was afraid to allow herself to feel, and even though she was wrong she just wanted to face him. them for a while longer and search your memory of the times that Mario looked at her like that.

"Thanks for showing me," said the princess, looking back at the horizon and seeing all the inhabitants of Darklands, seeing that none of them were different from Mushroom Kingdom.

"Glad you liked it, now I don't need anything else, you said you would reward me ... well today was one of the happiest of my life. If you want I can find a way to take you to the place you want, and you don't have to accompany me on my birthday, I don't want to arrest you, Princess Peach loves freedom and because I would take it away. "

When you finished saying those words, Bowser he also started to look at the horizon thinking about the happiness she had brought him that day and that it was okay for him to let go. He knew she was in a relationship with Mario and only her happiness mattered, no matter when it hurt .

not knowing how react to those words, the only thing Peach could think to do was lean on Bowser's arm trying to embrace and stood silently looking at the country of Bowser as she moved on their sleeves. With the princess yawning , Bowser stood up very reluctantly in her heart and offered her claw to take her to her room.

Taking only Bowser's claw and she letting him guide her all the way, Peach wonders where she is you can ask him to take you, Delfino island, your castle, or even Sarasaland. However, in all the way none of these places seems right for the princess to be, only someone who really cares about the person would put her feelings first.

As they climbed the stairs that led to the princess's room, Peach was enjoying the touch of Bowser's hand and instead of just holding her claw, it was closer to her hand and when touching it both felt a shiver down her spines and they couldn't look at each other's face.

Standing in front of Peach's room, Bowser even did not want to open the door for the princess, causing the automatic lights in the room to rise, causing the princess to enter her rooms.

"Peach ... thanks".

Smiling politely and wanting to run to show no weakness, Bowser is stopped by the touch of the princess holding his hand.

"There is nowhere I want to be, I am enjoying Volcano Palace, I am in your care until the end of my vacation, I would not miss your birthday for anything, moreover this princess fulfills what she promises and I will accompany you all week."

Looking like a melted puppy, not even his Bowser breath he could control, from the most powerful monster of all time to a puppy puppy, that was one of the effects that Peach had on Bowser, who could only smile at the princess making her laugh at her face.

"Good night my princess".

"Good night Bowser," said the princess as she took one last look at the awkward king in front of her and closed the door thinking that it was not a bad vacation.

As he prepared to go to bed, Peach reminisced about everything going on in his day, Bowser's conversation, getting to know some of the Koopalings better, seeing how big that palace was, tasting a snack without having to contain his desires, watching a light show . Everything was so comfortable in his memory that it facilitated the princess to fall asleep quickly, in which a beautiful dream appeared for the princess.

Standing in his castle, Peach sees a wedding ring in his hand, and everyone in the castle was happy with the princess's commitment to Mario, while they were both having breakfast, her fiancé kissed her on the cheek while listening to her wishes. of Peach for the wedding.

With the whole kingdom talking about it, several friends who marked the life of the princess and Mario sent gifts and more gifts to the couple who were happy and finally together with no one to separate them.

Changing the scene, Peach saw them strolling through the Toadstool Gardens, while they held hands, Mario looked at her silently and they both enjoyed each other's company in silence. In the middle of her walk, all the sun disappears from the garden, in which a small icy breeze hits both of them, noticing the princess's coldness her fiance embraces her using her body to warm her up, while talking about one of her adventures and about worry of not being a good king and meeting expectations.

However, the princess cannot feel any heat coming from Mario, making her skin remain cold, while continuing to talk to Mario saying that just as he was always by her side, she would be beside him helping him. After this conversation, an unusual guest appears at the castle, who asks for the presence of the two who head to the castle hall of Mushroom Kingdom.

Upon arriving, Mario and Peach see that it was Bowser, but he had no army or side and seemed very calm to those who always kidnapped the princess, with both of them reaching the King of Darklands, the same gives a gift to the couple , saying that it will no longer disturb the couple and the kingdom wishing the greatest happiness to both.

After greeting Mario saying that he was and always will be his biggest rival, when he touches Peach, all his cold skin warms up with Koopa's touch, making her feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating violently.

Toadsworth showing up at the scene and taking Mario to talk, leaves the princess away from her fiance, who heads over to Bowser's side. Seeing the princess he loves so much, Bowser gives one of his silly smiles that makes her laugh, while she remembers the time she was in Darklands. Both sitting down while waiting for Mario, Peach starts talking to Bowser about the Koopalings and does not notice that they both couldn't go without talking, as if they always had a subject no matter how long they were together.

Without even having to touch the Koopa, the princess felt the internal heat of Bowser's body and with each smile she felt her body burn in a way she could not describe, and this heat increased so that she could no longer resist; if it weren't for Mario coming back and wishing a good trip back the princess was sure she would pass out right there.

While Bowser left the castle, Peach asked Mario to wait at the castle that she would be back, as he had not said goodbye to Bowser properly and would be rude on his part if he did not correct it. Running after Koopa, the princess, when approaching Bowser, says that she had not said goodbye properly and gives the King of Darklands a hug, in which she realizes that she does not want to leave that place, leading her to look up and realize that the lips of both had met.

Xxxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxx

Peach waking up, finds her pillow damp with tears, and can't stop crying even though she doesn't know why. Putting her hand on her head and curling up on the bed, after recalling her senses she knew why she was crying.

By the middle of the night Peach was having a dream in which he was having everything he wanted, Mario's love and attention, a compromise was the happiness he always sought. But in the other half of her dream she felt that it was all insufficient and she did not know where to find the affection, the laughter and the love that she so desired; until she found in her dreams the man who made her heart beat as wrong as it seemed that man was not Mario but Bowser.

The person responsible for many of her nightmares was the man that her unconscious in that dream wanted and, as wrong as she was, she was enjoying all that and wished she didn't have to wake up to face reality.

Resolving to get out of bed the princess notices when she goes in front of the mirror, that her eyes were hard and that she was not pretty, that was not Princess Peach, it was her sketch which was lost without knowing the direction she should take. Being unhappy with herself the princess knows that that dream was not something she should wish for, even though deep down knowing that the man who would give her what she wanted was not the man she chose, all that was moving her and in a few days she would be at the airport going to the Grand Channel on a romantic trip.

Xxxxxxxx00000000000xxxxxxxxxx

Roy walking through the corridors, thought that being next to Ludwig had its advantages, as annoying as he was, he was smart and yet he could create moments for his father and the princess by guaranteeing extra points. As he turned towards the games room he saw his sister Wendy walking towards him, while he was looking at a magazine and noticing anything around him. As she passed her brother put his claws in his magazine pulling her to his side and irritating his sister a lot.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What are you reading, Wen?"

Wendy making a face takes the magazine back wanting to butcher her brother's face. "That's none of your business. Why the hell did you get this out anyway?"

"Well, you are interested in a bet between brothers, you and Junior are just missing, you are worth black money".

"Roy we are the richest Koopas in the world, because I would care about money."

"Because we love to win and we love to rub our victory in the face of the other and think about it until Ludwig, Iggy and Larry are on the chart."

"You're right, explain that bet to me."

"We will act in pairs, and since everyone is in training, only you and Júnior would be left with the context of all this and see which pair can bring pops and mama Peach together by the end of this week."

Wendy's eyebrow went up. "Like a cupid contest?"

"You could call it that." Wendy screamed with joy, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Roy looked at her, clutching his own claws in his ears, while his sister freaked out with what she had just heard.

Smiling Wendy soon thinks about how to brag about her brothers for trying to compete with a girl in the art of love.

"I'm competing".

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Getting up and having breakfast with the boys, Bowser did not see Peach at breakfast and knew that she had not left her room once, causing the king to send Valkoopy to the princess's room.

After an hour, Valkoopy headed for the cafeteria in which Bowser was anxiously waiting for her and worried about her delay. Seeing his maid, Bowser ran towards him, touching Koopa's shoulders as he asked about the state of his princess.

"Calm down, majesty and I'm sorry there is nothing I can do for you."

"Why? Something happened to her, she got sick, is in the mood for something, or is angry with me."

"She was not feeling very well, but it is not as if she were ill, it seemed that her mind was in the world of the moon. But I could see that she is unhappy."

Bowser's eyes widened as he searched for Peach's reason for looking like this. "Would you know why she was unhappy?"

"I don't know, my lord, although I took her breakfast, she only took it because I said I would not leave the place until I saw her eat. But even without her talking to me, I could see that my company was right, it seemed that I managed to distract myself from the thoughts that were making her sad ",.

Valkoopy seeing Bowser's face decided to give advice to the king to know how to act in this situation, "When we don't feel in the other's pain we don't know how to proceed with the person, the princess was sitting feeling sorry for herself, if the king gave her a new light maybe she can forget what is bothering her and smile again ".

Bowser frowned, looking away from Valkoopy, unsure how to act with the princess, especially with her locked in the room "So what should I do for her?"

"I don't know, sir, I'm not the best of advisers. All I can be is a friend," excusing himself and walking away from his king, Bowser pacing Kammy's name making his voice. resonate for much of the palace.

Within seconds, a cloud of smoke appeared and Kammy left. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I need help with Peach."

Kammy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you need my help for?"

"You are a girl, how can I distract someone sad."

"What an observation." Kammy scoffed sarcastically.

Bowser looked furious, sparking from his mouth as he growled, "Are you being grumpy with me, Kammy?"

"Well, I don't know what the perfect little lady is upset about, especially with all the attention of our king, perhaps taking her away from here and letting her decide where she wants to be the best."

Bowser smiled. He lifted Kammy and pulled her into a hug. "That's a great idea!"

Quite surprised by Bowser's act, Kammy saw that this would be the perfect opportunity for Peach to leave the palace and not to disrupt his king's life again, with that the princess would go to her castle with Mario and the magikoopa would be with Bowser at your side on your birthday. After leaving his king's embrace, the magikoopa adjusts his glasses, speaking softly to his king, "You're welcome, sir. I'm glad that pleased you."

"Anything that pleases Peach pleases me," said Bowser, smiling, showing that it was all because of Peach.

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxx

After taking a relaxing bath, Peach goes in front of the mirror and even without intending not to leave the room, she always felt good when her look was perfect, making her dress up and put on her best pink dress and makeup while it increased his self-esteem.

Having finished getting ready, all that mattered was her fun, after all she was on vacation, remembering Mario she knew he wouldn't be sad, even more seeing friends and being with his brother through the cities he grew up in. 

Going to her window, the princess ended up being recognized by some palace employees who cheered for her happiness, even though she didn't even know why they were cheering her and made her feel confident and give her the boost she needed.

She was not Mushroom Kingdom there and yet everyone in that palace adored her, she was revered, but respected, loved and yet she still had her personal space and above all she was adored by Bowser. 

When thinking about the king of all that empire, Peach does not realize that his body begins to heat up and he becomes flushed when he remembers certain parts of his dream making her unconscious touch his lips, while the princess imagines what awaits her next in that palace .

  
  



	8. Pain and Love

With all the koopalings meeting in secret, Roy starts preparing the betting slip, explaining for the last time to his brothers the rules for not complaining afterwards, each pair would act the way they want, nobody could count gives bets to those involved with the intention of gaining an advantage, and the pair who makes the biggest contribution will take all the content of the bet, in addition to money, all were free to offer some land.

"And who judges?" Larry asked.

Roy smiled. "Me."

The koopalings were indignant and shout in unison to their brother"You cannot judge! You will choose yourself!"

"Choose Kamek, he will be fair in this bet, if he complains, just say that he is better watching us, than letting all of us do what we want, at the risk of irritating our father," said Júnior while everyone fought with Roy's audacity.

Roy looked at his brothers."This is going to work, because I have to be responsible for that?"

"Because you are the most interested in the money that everyone out that anything is only you who will take the blame, now hurry up her pinkbald,"he said Wendy, while pointing outward meaning that Roy should act now.

"Okay, don't say I warned you if something goes wrong", as Roy headed out of the room, Bowser appears behind them leaving everyone in shock.

"Great everyone is here, get ready to leave in half an hour, let's leave the castle with Peach, we will have a picnic"

With the koopalings trying to hide the plans of the bet without their father knowing and put them all for punishment for the rest of their lives , the king looks at the room, and sees the effort of his children, thinking that it was a birthday plan for him, and decides to turn his back while smiling gives instructions to his children.

After hiding the plans, the youngest could not hide their excitement and ran to embrace their father, showing their happiness at being able to go out with him again, even more in a leisure activity and not of conquest. Bowser smiled as he realized the joy of his children, even though everyone was volunteering to participate in his plans and going to the front of his army showing that they are capable, Bowser knew it was not the place for his children to be.

“Well what are you waiting for this will be the first tour with everyone gathered and with the princess that they love so much, I want everyone in the castle hangar in session A, besides I want someone to pick up Peach from his room, I'll be busy with Cookoopa and Kamek ”.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

While looking for something in her room to distract herself, Peach kept looking at her dresses and thinking if wearing that dress while in the room would not be a complete waste. Although deep down she wanted to leave, something inside her prevented her, the fear in her heart was deeper than she imagined, if Peach found Bowser would she start to cry, and how would he feel and no matter how hard she tried explaining it would only hurt him and she feared it would be the hardest act she would do to him.

With her door slamming and scaring her, the princess, when she opens it, is practically run over by three koopalings, Bowser Júnior, Larry and Lemmy.

"Mama Peach!", Running and hugging her mother Junior, she hugs her in front of her brothers making them jealous and making everyone somehow attract the sweet princess's attention, making the princess melt her heart and forget the feelings that haunted her heart. 

"What are you doing here?", said Peach laughing while holding Junior and Lemmy in his lap.

"Let's have a picnic, Mama Peach!" Larry said proudly.

"We are now?" Peach asked while trying to understand everything that was going on, "I love a picnic, who had this idea?"

"Daddy, he realized that it would make you happy, he thought that just staying in the castle would be a little monotonous, he asked us to pick her up and that in thirty minutes we left".

Being happy for Bowser's act, even without her having spoken to him, he showed that he kept thinking about the princess and regardless of what happened he would always make her smile. "How long are we going to be gone?"

Lemmy doing his part, gives the princess a smile while speaking with all his heart some words that he knew the princess did not expect, "I don't know ... but I hope that for a long time, I really like Dad and you suck Peach!"

Peach seeing Lemmy's smile makes her blush and smile at the three koopalings, while thinking, that there would be no harm in spending an afternoon having fun; she wouldn't just be with Bowser, her kids would be on the spot, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Mama Peach, you have to go, you will have a lot of fun I promise, if someone does something that bothers her I will fix her, we are all practically happy because this is the first time that we can all be together ... and also dad can talk to you better ”, for Larry from the moment everyone agreed to the bet, anyone could act, and because he wouldn't use that moment to help bring his parents together and earn some points, especially with Lemmy at his side together they would be unbeatable. "

Peach laughed heartily and smiled." Okay. Where are we going to meet? "

Junior grabbed her hand and pulled toward the door." I'll show you, Mom Peach! "

" Well if we have thirty minutes, I'd like to dress up better "

" Mom is already beautiful anyway " , Junior spoke while holding the princess's hand, with such affection that it was difficult to say no to that little guy.

"Well, I would like to wear something different for your p ... picnic," he said smiling at Júnior and the other koopalings at the place .

"Then I will wait you Mama Peach, Larry and Lemmy you can go ahead and tell Dad, soon we'll all be together," knowing that his brothers were in front and to prevent his mother stayed embarrassed Junior logo dispatches his brothers can avail a time alone with the princess.

After the koopalings leave the princess's room and only Junior is left, who patiently waits for the princess to change, when Peach comes out of the bathroom with clothes more appropriate to the activity and giving the final touches, the princess stays in doubts and I should wear gloves on this tour.

“I think that without gloves, Mom could feel the sun on her skin, it's a nice feeling; Daddy wouldn’t take him to a place that would leave her with burns, if he did I would punch him ... no one does harm to my mom Peach. Although he has always taught us that above all we cannot hurt ourselves, as this is weak, but in fact I know that he does not like it when we are in pain, just as I know that he will never hurt her, as it will hurt it a lot ”,

Leaving the pair of gloves and listening to Junior's words, those feelings of his dream return to ravage his heart, however Junior's smile and innocent touch, makes any tear of sadness, turn into affection and affection. "I'm ready, where are we going to find".

“I'm going to show you Mom Peach, fighting against the height but holding hands with Peach, Júnior takes her out of the room and takes her towards the hangar for the long-awaited walk.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

In the hangar and being one of the first to arrive Bowser was pacing up and down, in which he could not contain his anxiety, was it the best decision to ask his children to seek her out, or he who should face the princess and be responsible for making her smile. While arrived his children, Cookoopa and Kamek, who was seriously talking to Roy, only the princess with Larry, Lemmy and Junior had not arrived, almost making him go to the princess's room himself to apologize for the delay and not go and fetch -over there.

When he finally saw Larry and Lemmy the King of Darklands smiled at the thought that his princess was coming but was frustrated at not finding her after his children. With his children going to his father, Bowser puts his hands between the two koopas asking where their mother was.

"She is coming with Junior, she is changing her dress".

Frowning his thick brows, Bowser asked, "What do you mean,Emmy?"

Lemmy shrugged as his brother Larry explained "She said she was doing this for you."

Bowser's face lit up in a way that Larry himself knew that the words he used against his father were too strong "Did she say that?"

Lemmy hit his brother on the head, and tried to fix the situation: "She didn't say it with those words, she said she was going to put a dress for ours ... and stopped what she was going to say and said picnic".

Bowser's face changed from joy to disappointment and anger in seconds, which at the same time he let go of his sons' shoulders as he crossed his arms and thought about the punishment he would give his son for the lie.

"She was really going to say she was going to dress up for our dad, but she changed to a picnic ... for our picnic she said", taking Lemmy's arms the koopaling ran to her brothers before her dad's mood turned into a cascudo.

Smiling again at hearing his son's interpretation, Bowser finally looked at the corridor again and saw Peach with Junior going towards everyone, and without realizing the anxious king left towards the princess, it was the first time that he saw her that day and unable to control himself he was hugging her.

Even though he knew he shouldn't have done this, Bowser was taking care not to hurt her or leave her breathless, taking exceptional care to make her feel comfortable with his hug, an act that left Peach literally floored. 

Seeing Bowser's smile, his heart was beating wildly at the same time he was at peace, it was a good decision to come ... as if something like a hug would be something bad, after all it wasn't like it was a date with Bowser, his children they would be there and it’s okay for her to be happy.

Putting her gently on the floor, Bowser looked at the princess look, it was a summer dress, with a light pink tone, the princess was not wearing gloves and was leaving a part of her hair loose which he could smell her hair. shampoo. 

"I am very happy that you came, as you are on vacation I thought of showing you a place that you will like very much ... the koopalings are also very happy", said Bowser while looking into Peach's eyes, leaving the princess without to react.

"Thanks for the invitation ... shall we go?"

“Oh yes, let's go, and Peach you look very beautiful”, freeing up the space for Peach to pass, the King of Darklands climbs on a kind of airship in the form of a clown that his whole family, and his other guests choose their places, forcing princess to sit beside the king.

After leaving the castle and flying over the kingdom of Darklands for some time, Peach was admiring all the different landscapes he had never seen before, when they arrived in a more rural part of the kingdom, Bowser informs the princess that his destiny is ahead. Upon landing on a large plateau, all Koopalings head out of the vehicle, with each going in a direction to relax in a different way, with Peach and Bowser leaving after all, the princess notices the vast expanse of that plain.

"Here we have several rivers of lava which have an ideal temperature for these plains, even if it is not the greenest grass you have ever seen, you will notice that it does not bother the skin and has a warm temperature, in the front we have waterfalls and all over the place we have these blue stones that you are seeing, they are responsible for controlling the earth's temperature so that the grass has the strength to grow and make the lava hot enough not to be just a rock, the air here is also very clean… although this is not the place I said I wanted to show you earlier, but I hope you like it here ”.

Smiling at Bowser, the princess realized that all the grass gave off a pleasant heat and that she could fall asleep in that place that would feel in a huge plush blanket, while Bowser went to Cookoopa and Kamek to set up the table, Peach realized the activity that each koopaling was doing doing. While the older ones like Ludwig were sitting under a tree probably composing, or even Wendy who was reading magazines and painting her nails and ironing other beauty products, the younger ones were playing together or were arguing with their middle brothers like Roy and Morton.

Being in that place, Peach did not need to contain her manners, no one there cared how the princess spoke or acted, and at the same time everyone loved her and wanted to be close to her, just because she was. Seeing that the table was ready ahead and going towards the adults, Peach there sits down, but hears Cookoopa next to Kamek fight with the king, something she had never imagined to witness.

"You too, Your Highness, in this beautiful place you shouldn't be sitting at a table, you and your majesty don't need to sit yet, lunch hasn't started yet and I have kamek and my assistant to help me ... now go," said Cookoopa as he pushed Bowser making both of them leave the table.

"Come on princess, since we can't stay here, I can show you the place I told you about earlier, I really want you to see it", extending his claw, without even waiting for Peach to pick it up even more without gloves, princess however takes it, making both of them feel a chill down their spines.

"You have very beautiful hands, Peach," said Bowser as they walked down a mysterious trail.

“Thank you, sometimes keeping the gloves makes them a little pale”, while smiling the princess noticed the difference between both and as strange as they could think Bowser's scaly skin besides emitting a pleasant warmth, it was quite soft and she didn't bothered to touch it.

With both of them almost there, and with the princess smiling at the koopa, the happiness that the king was feeling reached an uncontrollable point, besides being going to a secret place and holding hands, seeing Peach's smile made him say something that always repressed and never had the courage to say to the princess. "I love you Peach".

Surprised by what she just heard, in a way she knew that Bowser loved her, at first she thought it was just about power, but she knew over time that it was something more and those few days in the palace had no way for her not seeing Bowser's true feelings, hearing those words was as if everything made sense, it felt right ... as if Bowser loved her at all times.

Liking to hear about Bowser's love for her, the princess didn't feel the same way and didn't want to hurt him, making her answer the only thing her mind could think of, while her heart was racing when she remembered that Bowser loved her, “I know , Bowser! ”

When the eyes of the two met, they both smiled at each other making all the shame end in that minute that each other's eyes met, “I'm really happy that you came and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, I didn't see children happy that way, they always want to show themselves that they are strong, when I forbid them to go out with me, it seems that I am giving the worst punishment. I confess that I used this picnic as an excuse to also get them out of the palace and everyone can have fun as they want, I think the last time I did it was when their mother was alive ”.

Thinking the subject would make Bowser sad, Peach doesn't see any traces of sadness or loneliness making her very confused and curious, making her wonder why he never told her about her before.

Bowser stopping and asking Peach to trust him, the koopa sells the princess's face with his hands and makes her go through a forest, arriving at the place asking the princess to open his eyes, the landscape around him was formed by several blue crystals carved in shape of flowers around the place; with the light hitting each crystal it was as if each crystal resembled the light of a star.

“I always came here when I ran away from the castle, most of the crystals reminded me of a blooming rose, I just had the job of making them all look the same as they are now, I swore I would make thousands of these and give them all, the sparkle I remembered their eyes, which as long as I can remember are in my memory ”.

Making the princess sit, and with their hands parting, Bowser sits in front of the princess and answers the question that Peach asked earlier. "There's not much to tell, she's gone and I'm here."

"You would tell me about it," said Peach with a more serious stance; not that she needed it, but the princess hoped to hear their story and it would calm her confused thoughts.

“Well, she was a very wonderful Koopa, her name was Clawdia, our marriage was arranged, at that time the ancient laws of royal marriage had not been abolished… everyone admired her in a way, she was chosen by my late mother, she was wonderful with the children, and a good friend, but she was very jealous, not that I can blame her, we didn't even sleep in the same bed ”, she said while giving the princess a small smile and looking down.

"Even though it is a forced marriage, I imagine you have created a connection."

"Well, she supported me in some matters of the kingdom and through the coexistence we had a good friendship, but only that".

"But Bowser, and the koopalings, they are not the bond they both had."

“It is not so simple… I love my children, they are a part of me, I would give life to them all… how can I explain this. Peach was never anything between Clawdia and me, I loved someone else and I would never betray them ”.

“Who?” Said Peach, unable to hide his haste to find out the rest.

Bowser smiled when he replied, "For the same person that I have been in love with since I can remember, who now says that I love you, and the person I am most in love with every day, is you Peach Toadstool."

“My mother always told me that it would never work, that you would never notice me, or that you would be patient to stand in front of me and if I didn't forget you would be forever unhappy, but I couldn't betray my heart. Even though I got married I was always yours, I told Clawdia, she called me immature and thought she would move me, with the months going by she realized she was serious, she loved me, or she thought that ... as the last way to gaining attention she did an insemination ...ahh I don't need to explain it, it's embarrassing, these are teenage mistakes. Anyway, having our first child, it brought me closer to her, I was in love with that blue-haired creature, he was perfect, he was the first person after you that my heart swore to love and protect ... well she kept trying, but that didn't changed my feelings for you ”.

"Bowser I don't even know what to say"

Bowser laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, princess, we had a lot of fights, she always threatened to leave the house, but with the years she stopped approaching our children, my parents left and she just abandoned them ... she didn't say goodbye, I remember Morton was sick at the time, it wasn't easy, Kammy stood by me and Kamek led the search. ”

Peach at first felt sorry for Clawdia, she knew what it was like to have her love in an unrequited way she always waited for Mario, but the situation her with Bowser was unimaginable, but abandoning her own children was something no mother should do.

"Did you find out what happened to her?"

“She died, she was hiding in a castle a while later, while I was fighting Mario, this castle collapsed and she was gone… but it wasn't his fault, although Mario is very violent at times, that was her choice… abandoning a child sick was her biggest sin.

Peach gasped, her head started to spin and she felt a sudden chill. "Mario ... he ... is not violent.."

Shaking his head Bowser held Peach's hands as he continued his story "Peach, everyone knows that Mario's battles are epic, but always just look at his side, yes I imprison your subjects, take you to my castles which I already left my children to take care of you, already destroyed your city, but never I hurt no one, or even killed, even though I had the power to do it ... Mario to get there faster, destroy castles, and get too excited in some fights, which is why I didn't let the koopalings go to the moon, I I am the only one who can deal with him, even if I hate him he is a good fighter r and above all you love him and that is why I do not fight at full strength.

“I'm sure I could kill you, but I'm not a monster and as easy as that is for me, I would never make you so sad, if you are happy this is all that matters, even if it hurts me, I have the strength to get up and continue ”.

"I'm sorry for asking all this, I practically forced him to tell all of it", Peach's feelings were confused, she knew about Mario's adventures and his competitive side, she knew about Bowser's story, which despite everything, she said his love for a person who hated him and has been waiting for all these years.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I really shouldn't be telling you all this, it just shows that I'm weak and stupid."

"No, it's not, Bowser. You can't let something like death go unnoticed that will eat you away."

Bowser kneeling down, holding the princess's hands fully and looking directly into her eyes: "I don't love her Peach, for this is stupid, I did not forgive her for abandoning her children, Ludwig remembers all that, by now he must have understood who his mother really was and I say that in his heart she only sees her as the woman who generated him , the only mother affection he felt was from the person in front of me. Even if you don't have contact with them, everyone considers you in their hearts, just like me ... if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to continue, if it weren't for them I would kill myself right away, and I know that without you in this world it is as if I were dead, the world has no more meaning, everything loses its color, I love you ”.

Peach's heart raced and the princess felt herself blushing all over her body, she shouldn't care how Bowser felt about her ... she shouldn't. But the truth is that she was caring and very much and starting to accept it, she would be very unhappy if Bowser didn't love her and deep down she needed his love more than anything. The so powerful Koopa, who had surreal power, inside was a simple koopa who desperately needed love as much as she did.

Bowser grinned, for the first time in a while, "You must think me a horrible koopa."

Peach shook his head in denial and put one hand on Bowser's face going to his hair stroking them, while the other held tight Koopa's hands.

“You have always been and always will be everything I need most, even when you are not here, just remember your smile that I am happy ... even when you hate me ... even when you want to being with Mario and I couldn't stand being by my side, you are my everything. ”

Peach blinked, trying to hold back the tears, everything was new and at the same time she liked to listen, she couldn't say that she always expected an initiative from Mario their relationship, something that Bowser did at all times and she was angry ... but now she saw that the anger she felt was not because Bowser always had an attitude and Mario did not, it was because deep down the princess was angry with herself same.

"I think we were a long time here, everyone should be in p rocking, your children want to stay with their father for a while, I can't steal it just for me ”.

"You're right, and I feel like I will have another time to give you all these flowers, or I'm wrong," said Bowser while hoping that Peach would agree.

"Well, who knows, let's go back", getting up and she offering her hands, Bowser accepted her and with a big smile on her face, when touching the skin of the person he loves, her whole body felt tingling, going from her tail to the tip of their hair and both of them happily walked for the first time in silence, but all they had to do was look at each other and they knew what the other meant.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

While everyone was gone Kammy remained in the castle remembering the moments of the past, she was always beside her king, he and Kamek were the only ones who managed to enter her heart. Magikoopa remembered all the hardships she spent in her adolescence with the king, while growing up with him and gaining more responsibilities, as an adult she was the only one who knew how Bowser felt about being married to Clawdia, she disowned the act of trying to get pregnant to get the attention of her king, and if she had the opportunity she would punish her for abandoning her children, at all times she was the one next to Bowser and now she was thrown into solitude, all because of that princess, who always hindered everyone's life, made everyone suffer by giving false joy and deceiving them, if she didn't exist everything would be different.

But that year she would not let the princess come close to Bowser's birthday, even if she had to locate where that woman really belonged.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

After dark, the group was finally returning on the Bowser airship, in which some koopalings were sleeping after so much play, besides the wonderful picnic the conversations with everyone had been pleasant, everyone liked to hear the princess talking. Being really tired the princess remembers the last time she could have so much fun, even the games from that afternoon stayed in her memory, with Bowser whenever she could hold her hand choosing her as a partner, an act which the princess found even more cute by delicacy and precision that he was able to find her and always reminded her that he loved her.

While Junior was lying on his sister's lap, just as Roy rested on Ludwig's shoulders, Peach when he watched them rest, smiled as he remembered everyone's attempt to join her with his father, turning his face back to Bowser, the heart of Peach beat faster in the simple act of seeing him at his side, making the words that both had inside the forest keep repeating in his mind. Bowser's love just as it confused her, made her feel at peace, the feeling of feeling loved and seeing him demonstrate it was something she always wanted to feel and never imagined that it would be through Bowser that she would feel it.

And without realizing the princess whose only been three days in Bowser's palace, she feared leaving, she feared that everything would change, she feared what awaited her on the Grand Channel ... she feared if Mario would make her feel as wonderful and special as now ... she feared she was going away, the princess started wanting to be with Bowser ... she didn't know anything else ... she didn't know how to act from then on, she didn't know what she was feeling, but deep down his heart, however much he denied it, began to fall in love with Bowser.

After arriving at the castle and all of them having gone to their rooms, Kamek walked through the corridors in silence until he came across a light in one of the rooms and following it was Bowser sitting in a big chair.

"Can't you sleep too, old friend?"

"In my case, stretching those old bones, the day was more difficult than I imagined".

With Bowser spitting fire and lighting the fireplace in that room, he invites the magikoopa to sit and warm the bones beside him, while calmly asking if Kamek has already fallen in love.

"Yes I already fell in love, but she is already gone ... but I was very happy".

"I understand and unrequited love?"

"I know what you're getting at, the answer is no".

“Well, this is the greatest method of torture in the world, and at the same time it can make you very happy, I don't wish that on anyone. I told my feelings, I talked about Clawdia, I didn't hide anything, because she is the reason for everything, reason that no matter what I do, nothing really seems to achieve it.

Bowser looked at the fire and sighed. "I am in love, Kamek, and even though it is unrequited love, I will never love anyone else."

"King Bowser, have you given up on anything yet? ... Well, I tell you no, you never gave up then because you are giving up now, and finally the princess is at your side, or is your love so weak?"

Bowser avoided Kamek's intense gaze, "I will never give up on her".

"So, what are you worried about?" Kamek laughed. "You can have anything you want."

Leaving the chair he was sitting on, Bowser looking down controls his voice so as not to wake everyone in the castle. "She doesn't, and I know she loves Mario, and that doesn't make me happy, I can't change her heart ... I want her to stay by my side, let her choose me ... that only I can do your heart beat, I want her to be my real wife, be my queen. You know this has always been my greatest wish, I’ve tried several times to fulfill it ... so why can’t I have a happy ending, or have at least a chance to show that I am the right man ".

If it were anyone else, everyone would be afraid of the king's reaction and would not know how to act with him like that, but Kamek just looks at him with a fatherly look while patting Bowser's shoulders.

"She's beautiful, she's light and I'm a monster. She's human and I'm a Koopa. She's sweet and I'm a tyrant. She's perfect and I'm full of flaws. And she's in love with someone else."

Striving not to cry Bowser cannot get these thoughts out of his heart, thoughts that he has always locked himself in and every day that passes is harder to keep to yourself. "She is in my dreams, but also in my nightmares, every time I see her my life is more radiant, but whenever she goes away I go back to darkness, she is in this palace for a week and then she will go to one of the most no romantic ones that exist.

There are Bowser can't seem to hold himself down as tears come over him and he can't hold himself anymore. Kamek still gently supporting him creates a sound barrier at the door making no one manage to enter or overhear their conversation, "Sir, you should go to bed ... tomorrow is a full day, if you want the princess she will find it and you will know that this day was not in vain, because their feelings reached."

Bowser kept the eyes fixed on the floor. "I would like to stay here. I don't want to go to bed. "

Kamek blinked and removed his hands." You're the king, I'll see you in the morning ", turning around Kamek creates a door to his quarters and teleports himself to the place leaving Bowser isolated from everyone.

After seeing Kamek leaving, Koopa cringed all over in which reptiles to himself that he was the Koopa and most powerful king of all time, he shouldn't cry ... he was strong, strong don't cry ... cry is stupid, and he was not stupid. Trying to force back the tears in his eyes his heart no longer stand it making him drop all at once and at time of the king wept, and wept aloud.

Xxxxxxxxx00000000000xxxxxxxxx

Waking up happy after a nice walk, Peach was walking freely through the halls, there was no need for her to be locked in her room, she was on vacation and it was a lot of fun exploring the castle. As the days went by she got used to the structure of the palace and could guess where she was most of things.

Going towards a corridor that she had not seen before, the princess finds Kammy reading a book and realizes that she has arrived at a huge library.

Peach going to the magikoopa, catches her attention for a minute, in which Kammy looks up saying that the princess was bothering her.

"I'm sorry about that, you would know where Bowser is."

"In my book he is not… could I know why he wants to find him?

Peach was a little surprised, she didn't expect anyone to talk to her like that, and she also hadn't thought about why she wants to see Bowser so badly. the seen that morning Koopa had stayed in her mind, she thought he would come up to her room to say something, "I haven’t seen it today, I was wondering how he was doing"

"Meeting day, tomorrow is his birthday he needs to prepare a lot

"He's in a meeting. Tomorrow is his birthday; he has a lot of plans to do."

Peach smiled at Kammy, trying to lighten the mood. "You would know what time he would be free, tomorrow is his birthday and I would like to do something for him".

"He'll be busy all day, but if you're unable to do something without him, I'm happy to help you."

"Well thanks for the info, I can find something to do myself ... it's Kammy right?"

Kammy closed her eyes and nodded slowly, realizing that Peach answered her in time. "Yes, now I will return to my book."

Peach smiled and walked away. Kammy grimaced in his direction, quoting Peach's polite words in a fake falsetto. Whispering to herself, all her repressed wishes she wanted to do with the princess.

Down the hall, Peach was wondering why Kammy hated her so much, she hadn't done anything to make her angry and yet it was possible to see the contempt she felt, good if she knew it didn't bother her. , which guy magikoopa would make.

Leaving the library and going to the north wing of the castle which Bowser showed the view of the entire Darklands and saw the light show, after climbing a spiral staircase and walking around enjoying the whole palace, Peach sees Valkoopy a little ahead of him making her run after her to ask for a referral. The moment she turned the corner of the corridor the princess hit Bowser himself and before she lost her balance and fell, Koopa held her in his arms making her love not hurt.

After Bowser released her, the princess felt that these types of encounters were dangerous, Bowser could misunderstand and she always lost her breath and did not know how to act in the face of this situation; fixing her hair, the princess could only apologize while looking down and whispering nervously.

“It's my fault Peach, sometimes not sexy and big, has her flaws, although I consider myself lucky to have found her. Can I ask where the princess was going in such a hurry? ”

"No specific place, I thought I saw Valkoopy and I went after him and found you."

"I see, I believe she went to the bakery so it must be gone by now, but you should be able to find her."

Thanking and heading towards the bakery, Bowser realizes that the princess was heading towards the northern cafeteria and not the bakery, showing how much she was lost, still having a few minutes between the various meetings that the council and Kamek prepared as a way to redeem the Both betting, Bowser heads towards Peach to shed light on his path.

"You are going towards the kitchen and not the bakery, you must go to the end of the corridor, and go down the stairs that will smell all the sweets they are making".

"I knew that," said Peach blushing and having no way of hiding Bowser's face, as he was admiring her smile.

Bowser's heart melted when he saw her blush. He touched the back of his claw to her cheek and smiled. "You are blushing, princess."

"I'm ashamed," admitted Peach, turning around and fixing his posture at that moment the princess would use her acting skills and adapt to any situation that could happen at the Mushroom Kingdom court. "Let's start again, good morning Bowser, what a beautiful morning where you are going."

Bowser smiled at Peach, she was wonderful and she was even more beautiful when she was ashamed. "I'm going to a very important meeting, someone incredible is having a birthday tomorrow" 

Peach touched his mouth gently, as if he was surprised by this news. "And who could it be?"

Bowser, proudly replied, "Me! The most important and surprising koopa ever."

With both of them happy, in a matter of seconds the couple was laughing at each other's faces, making them both forget their problems and focus on what they were feeling at that moment. "And what would you like to do now?"

"At first, not being called sir our ages are not very different and honestly quitting all these meetings and the only thing I want to do is spend every minute by your side".

Avoiding Bowser's eyes, Peach laughed, while his heart felt comfortable: "Come on Bowser, there must be something you really want, I know I'm late and I didn't know about your birthday, but I really want to give you something" .

Bowser felt an extreme joy, just beginning to have Peach beside her was all he asked for, but since she insisted on knowing what the koopa wanted, even with him saying that only his presence on his birthday was his greatest present, Bowser decides to ask for something that he really always wanted:

“I really am happy with your company, but with you insisting like that it leaves me in a situation where I have to say something ... hand once in my life I don't need anything else. "

Peach, even ashamed, did not look away from Bowser asking what else he wanted to do once in his life.

" Well, I managed to talk to you, say I love you, touch your hand , show two landscaping just for you, to kiss you, to make you happy and ... it would be wonderful if you were on my birthday as my date at the royal ball, ”said Bowser hopefully that the princess was not disgusted by the things he said.

"Well, it's quite a list, and as long as you consider it a gift, I am pleased to be your date at your birthday party."

"You would do this for me ... I say you are sure you will not regret it, if you just want to be on my birthday there is no problem" said Bowser while he could not hold his excitement and the princess can see her tail wagging from side to side another, reminding her of a happy puppy.

Peach, unable to resist Bowser, smiled at the koopa confirming that she would be at his side. "Yes, it's a date." Even though she said these words, the princess had not stopped to think about what had just happened and the princess just felt her heartbeat with joy and nothing else mattered.

However, Bowser was seriously hit by those words. , in which he couldn't even form phrases and had to withdraw to be able to plan everything, “Well… I… ahhh… I need to plan everything, the right ball now I have to plan it myself… I see you later Peach. "

Peach smiled at Bowser." Okay, then. See you later. "

Bowser walked back to the meeting, constantly stuttering goodbye, making Peach laugh and smile, whenever she met him the princess was happy and happy to have known her better and was happy to be able to do something on her birthday , although she felt she should still make a present for Bowser.

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxxx

Toadsworth all these days, she couldn't sleep, all the while just worried about the princess, praying for her safety. Luckily the media nor Bowser would know about her. disappeared and everyone in the castle was working hard to keep everything in order. While he was lost in thought, the little toad is surprised by the king who can no longer see the state administrator of the kingdom, “Our Peach is intelligent and able to take care of herself, I fully trust her and all her teachings, she has a great judgment, I can even say that she is a better diplomat than I have been all my life ... v we love to give her that time ”.

“And it seems that Mario is not yet aware of the events, from what Princess Daisy told me it seems that he is having a problem with their signal, but they should return tomorrow night, and I am sure that as soon as Mario returns, if he feels some danger he will save her ”.

“Yes, we can trust Mario, with your leave, your majesty, I will try to sleep, these days are being pulled to everyone in the castle, in a few days we will meet our little girl and see that she is well, and she no longer needs our protection. ”.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

Bowser Júnior's eyes opened when his nose detected the faint smell of yeast. He knew that in every place they would be preparing sweets and treats for his father's birthday, and this was the best time to find out what surprises he would be able to discover and if he is lucky even to try.

Following his nose, Júnior will stop in front of the bakery on the north side of the castle which saw bowls and more bowls of dough around him, while trying to try even a single splash of the dough, Cookoopa appears in front of the koopaling forbidding him from steal any ingredient.

"After all, what are you doing here?"

"I smelled cake dough!"

Junior gasped when he saw bowls and bowls of dough around him. Cookoopa lifted him from behind and wagged a finger at him. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I smelled cake!"

"Yes, but this is not for you, here everyone is helping, if you behave I may leave you some shavings".

While salivating and thinking about the proposal to be the only one to taste the delicious cake, Júnior is surprised with the palms inside the bakery which sees his mom Peach being praised by everyone, running inside Junior is faced with the princess having dough all over your face and arms, and helping to produce that big cake. "Mama Peach, what are you doing here?"

"Helping to make your dad's cake. He's having a really big party, so he needs a really big cake.

" "I can help mommy Peach, I like making things for daddy!"

Peach laughed as he sifted more flour in your bowl. "Any help is welcome, how about being my helper."

Smiling and being happy for helping to create something for his father, Júnior could stay close to his mother and enjoy his presence more than all his brothers. "When Dad knows that I helped, he will be very happy, as he has everything he wants, we always make our gift to him, and this year I will overcome myself".

"And what are you doing this year Junior"

"Well this year we decided ...", realizing that he was going to tell something that the princess shouldn't know, Júnior makes a movement that his lips are sealed. "This is a secret".

Peach laughed, trying not to let the chocolate float while she pricked it. "Well you have any suggestions for me?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged speaking as if it were something simpler world "good thing that sure, surprised anything you give him will love."

"Thanks for the tip, Junior ”. Peach snickering, as she mixed the chocolate powder with the dough, she hadn't been so worried about a birthday present in years, but what worried her most was not choosing what to give, but knowing what Bowser really wanted. , and the princess kept thinking about her dream and that this could be the best gift ...

  
  



	9. Rival

Even though he hated being in meetings, Bowser was putting up with all the annoying chatter and focusing on his birthday preparations, especially with his princess being his special guest, he had to show off all the best and do this day stay forever in your heart. Mario could be with her every day, but tomorrow she would be his alone, and the king was determined and promised himself that he would not miss this opportunity and make it special.

While at court, he discussed something useless, making his king not take it and start looking around, Bowser looking through the glass realizes that all the koopalings are having fun on the tennis court; as he continued to watch his sons' smiles, the King of Darklands realizes that they were playing some crazy game in which they used table tennis rackets and whiffle balls.

Getting more entertained in his children's game than in his meeting that was going nowhere, Bowser realizes that everyone was being led by Peach, even though he saw koopa from afar, he could see every line of his smile and appreciate his beauty and his beauty. blue eyes. He always wished as a father that his children could really be close to a maternal figure, and in his heart he always wished the princess to play that role, and seeing her close to his children, it just filled his heart with pride, at that point she I might not know it but it was their mother.

Kamek, being with everyone, shows a scoreboard indicating that Iggy and Wendy's team had beaten Lemmy and Larry who returned to the stands in complete defeat. Even though the glass was soundproof, Bowser could hear the joy of his children and the laughter of his princess, who was being brought by Morton to the center of the court.

After entering the court and saying something to the Koopalings, the princess was fully prepared, wearing a sports outfit that Bowser couldn't help looking at, while tying her hair, Peach's eyes met Bowser, making her say a shy hi for Koopa.

With their children noticing, Junior along with his brothers begin to scream and jump calling his father to join them.

"Your father is busy, I think he won't be able to leave anytime soon."

"And he is also the king, and he is very stubborn, besides he is crazy about you, Mama Peach," says Morton, the current partner of the princess.

"Sir ... your cruelty, what do you think of all this?" Says Kammy, his magikoopa who was responsible for accompanying his king in those meetings.

"Ah yes, a break ... a break for everyone to think, I want a list of costs about everything and we will decide later".

Standing up and pretending he was going to get some air, Bowser makes his way through the court and heads over to the block everyone was on, where he walks slowly as if he isn't anxious to be there.

"Okay, since you called me, you can explain what you're playing" 

"Pickleball, Mama Peach taught us!" Junior shouted happily as he jumped on his father's lap.

"I never heard of it, it must be stupid".

"Bowser, you didn't even try, you should at least learn something before calling the studio, or the king doesn't have the capacity for it," said the princess as she laughed at Bowser's features.

Bowser, still making a face of difficulty, could not spend much time resisting the charms of the princess and ended up giving in to everyone there. "Okay, but first we practice a sport that I can teach everyone what it means to be a champion."

"Okay, I accept your challenge, what do you have in mind?"

"Although the day is perfect for a game of volleyball, as we are on the tennis court, how about a game", while the princess did not know what she was getting rid of, all the Koopalings were relieved not to have to play volleyball, as the losing team he always left exhausted and few had the power to deal with his father.

"I like tennis and I am also very good".

"Good bet it's not that good when you think it is ... I think your team was Morton. If you want we can play in pairs, it will be more fun."

"Great, my partner will be Morton, I want to see how good you say you are."

"Sorry Mama Peach, Daddy is very good, he practically taught me everything I know", while everyone talked about the feats in sports, Peach's confidence was a little shaken, not that she doubted her abilities, but to hear her children say everything it left her calm for alert. "And even if you choose another partner, Dad and I are the perfect pair," says Júnior, who takes the equipment and stays in the same field as his father.

With both prepared, Bowser starts serving, having to make an ace in the first point, but his play is hit by the princess who smiles for feeling that that game would not be just a test, but a real game, making the adrenaline run through all your body. Creating a small resistance rally on the first move, both wanted to make the first point and opened a psychological advantage against the other, while Peach and Morton return the moves, the King of Darklands had to concentrate to the maximum, each time the princess he moved, every stir in his hair, every smile, all that distracted him and his desire was to just watch the princess and get closer and closer to her.

Suspecting that the princess knew it was affecting him, Bowser could not let this information leak, the almighty Koopa being simply defeated by a smile, would be a headache with his children. Taking a deep breath, Bowser had the best partner he could ask for at that moment, although he always wanted to play with Peach, it was Junior who since his birth took the place of partner number one and knew his father like no one, and he was going to show his love the power of the true pair.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

After having talked to his king, Toadsworth was more relaxed about the princess, even with most of his thoughts on Peach he decided to give a vote of confidence, in a few days he would see her safe and sound and still go for a well deserved trip with the love of his life, and the toad knew how much Peach was waiting for that time with Mario.

While walking around the castle supervising everything, a small toad appears behind the kingdom administrator, calling him with a strange face, "Sir ..."

"Hello, I can say that from your face it must not be good news, how can I help you?"

"Sir, we were able to capture the princess's GPS location."

"Great, why didn't they send a team to check the location?"

“We already sent sir, we found the device in a truck parking lot, it is close to the airport and some abandoned warehouses and buildings. We also called the company where the princess ordered the taxi service ... they said that the princess canceled the service saying that she had already found another means of transport ”.

With his face losing color, Toadsworth can feel all the bones in his body start to shake and the same evil having the strength to continue standing, having to lean against the wall while the situation went from worrying to horrible.

“Sir, we hope that the princess is still well ... the device was not damaged, it was as if they knew where it was all the time and left it in a very hidden place ... the place is also close to the airport, the princess may have spent on the spot and all of that was his plan ”.

“Peach went too far, I know I'm on her toes, and it was consuming her, but she didn't have to do all that ... ask them to create a search around the perimeter, see the abandoned buildings, the only thing I can do is pray for your good.

Xxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxx

"Game and match, winners Bowser and Bowser Junior", Kamek whistled the end of the game, where the King of Darklands was happy celebrating with his son.

"You were lucky, I wasn't in my best days," said Morton upset for having disturbed his mom making them lose in the last set. His teammate seeing the effort that the koopa exerted, where if it weren't for him, she would not win gives Bowser strength, which her son proved able to hit the shots heavier from his father, hugs the little koopa and kisses him on the forehead, making everyone feel jealous of Morton

“It was a great game Morton, thanks for the support, I know next time we will win.

”“You’re not sad mom, we lost?"

"How could it be, in a game that I had a lot of fun, you made incredible plays, we could have won this set if we had abandoned the rally earlier, remember?"

Morton, smiling, shakes his head in agreement with everything the princess pointed out. "It was also our first time playing, and without the rally they would not win against our team, we will win next time."

"Yes we will", without realizing the princess was scheduling other games and had not realized that this could be the last time at Bowser's palace, she would not know what fate had in store for her, but she knew she would never again such an opportunity arise.

"Bowser, how about now, you learn to play Pickleball..or already have to go back to your meetings, know that I don't want to disturb you ”

“ You never disturb and know that I prefer to learn this stupid game that you have in these meetings… I'm on my free time, and I choose to pass by your side ”while smiling at the princess and getting ready to learn to play, Bowser touches the princess's face with rebellious hair, and as shocked as Peach was she realized that her touch was calm and loving.

"Did I say that I love you today?"

Peach trying to hide the blush from his face, tries to look in the other direction saying that Bowser had not yet spoken, and at the same time realizes that the approaching koopa was making it look strange.

“Well, even though I already said it, I'm happy to be able to tell you whenever I see you. I love you so much Peach! ”

Peach looked at Bowser's eyes, shining with love and tenderness, she had never noticed but the koopa's eyes, while she always heard that her eyes looked like a sapphire, Bowser's reminded her of a flame-covered ruby that was enveloping her, making the princess smile while fighting to escape those look so passionate. "I know, Bowser."

Choosing to give their father privacy, the koopalings stay in the stands while listening to the adults' conversation through a spy device that Iggy placed on the equipment they were using.

"They are in love, if I hadn't asked Mom to play with us, our dad would be in boring meetings, my team deserves points for this achievement," said Wendy getting some points from the bet in the kamek evaluation.

"If so, everyone who played with our mom deserves the points, including me who's letting everyone know what's going on, I suggest abolishing everyone's points," said Iggy making everyone go back to square one and not leaving Wendy and Júnior pass in front of you.

"Good if that's how you wish, watch and cry amateurs", leaving the stands and heading towards his father, Wendy jumped in front of the two, telling his father that his hair was dirty, and taking advantage of the moment of distraction he takes the radio Iggy and throws him away, making no one have a chance to take advantage of what they could hear.

"I think someone is trying to be grounded."

“I'm sorry Dad, I really thought your hair had something on it, of course I wasn't going to disturb you well when I was learning the rules, besides everything being beautiful is always important ... your birthday is coming and we all want to be presentable for your day. Now that I think about it, it would be better if you both played privately without having anyone to get in the way, so you would learn the rules more quickly, right papi? ”

Looking at Peach to see if she supported the idea, the princess just smiled showing that she was not bothered to be alone with him, making Bowser's heart tremble with excitement. "Okay, as long as you stop calling me papi, it's scaring me."

Smiling and returning to his brothers, Wendy takes everyone out of the stands and directs them to the palace, making his team score for the first time.

"What are they going to do now?"said Bowser as he was thinking out loud.

"I think they are trying to create a mood between us," replied Peach, walking to her side of the court.

"And is it working?" Bowser asked, trying to abuse a little luck.

Peach laughed, "I don't think you can ask that question, if not... now let's start or it's out of mood.

" "I'm not as old as you think, and start what."

Peach laughed again, doing Bowser's heart trembles again. "Start learning how to play Pickleball, silly!"

"Hey, nobody, ever in your dreams has ever called this king silly"

"Okay Bowser, so I take back what I said, I'll call to be an all-powerful king who is not a fool. How about that, regal enough? ”

Bowser smiled. "Yes, that sounds better, but you don't have to take what you said, actually you're right, I'm silly, but to make it clear I'm your silly king, and no one in the world but you has the right to call me that ”.

Sensing that her face was going to burst with happiness, the princess was unable to speak a word and in thoughts she kept calling Bowser a fool and that she would no longer be caught off guard. Feeling very happy, the only thing Bowser was doing was to stop repressing his feelings and showing how much he cared for the princess.

"I love you," said Bowser as he prepared and was in the position the princess had taught them to start playing.

"I know Bowser", getting lost in the king's smile and gaze, the princess forced herself to look at the grass in which she managed to hold the racket firmly and draw the ball towards Bowser starting the game.

Xxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxx

With his patience reaching its limit and no one in the room coming close to magikoopa, Kammy was timing all the delay of the king who should have been back 10 minutes ago. We can't wait any longer; she teleported around the castle until she found him on the court laughing with Princess Peach.

"Sir!"

Being caught off guard, Bowser stops in the middle of the match and turns to see Kammy who has made him miss a point. "Peach it wasn't worth it. Kammy surprised me ... just give me a minute."

Turning and going to Kammy, Bowser if he could, he would take the magikoopa and put it inside a sardine can and leave it there. "What is it, Kammy, don't you see that you're disturbing me?"

"Whoever is bothering you is you, ten minutes everyone is waiting for you at your meeting that you set for yourself. Your presence is highly expected, nor do I have the power to resolve everything to your liking, unless you completely control me and you will see where your birthday will go.

"It doesn't matter where I go, my presence is highly expected ... and I don't remember asking to interrupt me, I'm currently learning this stupid game with Peach and I was finally starting to win" .

Closing his eyes and calming the nerves, Kammy speaks louder to the princess and realizes that only his fumbled presence is at all in the palace. "Lord, you who have the power of final word, nor Kamek dare take control of the situation, you can play Pickleball another time, I can teach myself and make you the best player, now your birthday is tomorrow, and I won't be leaving unless you're with me. "

With the princess listening, Peach heads over to Bowser playing in his arms to direct the word , "Bowser, you should go to the meeting, I can finish teaching later, if you prefer I can come along and wait for you, you are…"

"Nobody asked for your opinion or needs your princess' pity, I myself take care of my king" said Kammy angry where it was possible to see sparks at the tip of his face.

"You lost track of the danger, old lady, forgot who you are talking to, I think you should get other glasses. I'm just going because Peach asked me, not because you said anything"

Lowering his head, Kammy is quiet and with Bowser's consent he touches his wand on his arm, taking only Koopa to the meeting and staying with the princess. Getting on her broom and getting a little taller than the princess making her look up, Kammy causes the princess to be below her feet to intimidate her.

"Stay out of his life ... he's better off without you ... we're all better off without you ... your presence here will only cause pain and sadness when you leave ... you're like a cancer and our cure is to stay away from you".

With the Koopalings having left their father with the princess, each decides to take care of their final preparations for their father's long-awaited birthday. Wendy, having already planned to do so, uses the rest of her day to stroll around the palace and see all the decorations that the castle officials were preparing.

As he passed in front of the cinema, Wendy noticed that the door was open and realized that one of his brothers was watching old videos on the screen. Entering the site she sits down next to Larry and starts playing with her hair, "Why are you looking at these old recordings".

"To find out what our mother was like, now on the court I felt happy, I could have fun, I could see our father happy ... I wanted to remember if it was ever like this ... I don't even feel guilty for liking Mama Peach more than ours Mom, I even feel sad when she leaves. Do I feel it alone? ”

"No, sometimes I think of her, not even our father or all of us would be happy, I think of her more as a nanny, I know she was my mother, but I like Peach a lot more.

" "I always wished she were really our mother , at least I'm not the only one with those thoughts, it's just a pity that this wish may never come true. ”

Wendy sighing, gets up and pauses the video and returns to sit next to her brother, becoming more affectionate with the same "I believe in something like destiny, so because Peach could not be our mother, yes she is human but who cares, she looks at us with more tenderness than many in the kingdom, of course we are not easy after all we are eight .. .but it seems right that she is our mother than anything else, because for what reason our father would insist so much and fight with all the signs even if it is impossible. ”

With Larry nodding his approval in the words of his sister, koopa gets up, letting his brother have his personal space. “I'm going to buy a new pair of shoes, but Larry don’t worry I’m going to win the bet and make our Peach be our mother, unless you’re tired of looking into the past yourself and decide to guarantee that ... just be prepared to lose me, because love is a war and anything goes in war ”

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxx

While Peach was cleaning the court for almost five minutes, Kamek, who was still on the court as a game judge, approached the princess, touching her on the shoulders, making Peach jump and startle her. presence.

“I beg your pardon, Your Highness, I didn't want to scare you”.

"Oh no, I was with my head elsewhere, I'm just a little frustrated, I should be connected to the space around me".

"I would say that the princess is a little moved, and that she was crying because of Kammy."

Having no sense in denying the princess, she shakes her head confirming the fact that she is crying. “I really don't know why I was like this. It may be from the words that Kammy said, I never really cared about the opinion of all of you but now, just thinking about what she said my heart hurts ... I know she used words to shake me, but ... it's like if she knew where to affect me ”.

“Before I was in control of everything, I knew what I wanted, how I wanted it, and what I would do in different situations. Now I can't even control my own body, everything is confused, my emotions are out of control and my feelings about myself, about others ... everything is so crazy. I hope it's just a phase, there should be a lot of accumulated stress and now that I'm relaxing everything is coming ”.

==

"Really being royalty is not easy as everyone expects, but what do you think about it Peach, are you satisfied with the real lifestyle?”

Wiping her tears away from the princess, she taps her face to make her look more colorful, getting ready to talk appropriately with Kamek: “Yes, I always wanted to be queen, I think it's something that was born with me, I like to serve the my people, help to prosper and see that everyone has the right to choose their own future, the only thing that hurts me is expectations, that everyone expects me to fulfill.

"" Like you always being seen as the damsel in distress, being kidnapped by Bowser, those things that the public expects, and if I may, I know how strong and fearless the princess is, the fact that they are always on constant watch, didn’t allow everyone to see her potential.

”“ Yes, these things, although I don't have much to do about being kidnapped, and that's independent of whether I'm guarded by guards who just keep depriving me of movement. Among other choices like where can I go, who can I be with, who am I going to marry. ”

Kamek nodded knowingly . "Your majes tade had similar problems, when young the laws were strict, royalty should marry royalty, marriages were arranged, usually to strengthen a political side. That's why he was so bitter and partly desperate to show that others were wrong, since he was a boy he used to say that his partner has to be perfect and be the owner of his heart ... when he had to get married , everyone thought he was happy, but the reality was many sleepless nights, living only to protect his people and supporting the expectations that everyone had about him ”.

Peach, she was wishing she didn't know exactly what Kamek was talking about, but in her heart she remembered every word from Bowser, and even though she used a method like that to maintain a marriage, she didn't know how Bowser could take it without her kids, making her heart tighten and become difficult to breathe. “Everyone expects me to marry Mario, for a while I felt that everyone was asking me for a position, and now, finally we are a couple ... I always dreamed of it, I don't remember since when I was waiting ... but. ..I'm not sure what I really want ... I'm not sure if I want more. ”

Silently watching Peach tell more of what the magikoopa felt he felt his king's effort was paying off, he always wanted a chance, but he always fought it right, his princess didn’t approve when he forced her to listen, or even forcing feelings on her. However, he proved to be the man he is and is fighting to win her heart and Kamek was realizing that he was affecting the princess more than expected.

"Oops, I think I was a little excited," said Peach, laughing when he saw a little smile that Kamek was doing.

“Don't worry princess, it is a pleasure to be able to chat pleasantly with you, if you want to talk to some adults feel free to look for me, today Bowser will be practically full of chores, and it is my time to supervise if everyone is doing their jobs correctly. But I'm sure you will find something fun to do, at least some of the koopalings would be delighted to be your company today ”.

Peach laughed. "You're right, I can't be bored here, and thanks to this conversation, I realized that you are better than I remembered".

"Softening with age, I used to be one of the mentors of our king's bad things, no that he himself had no gift for that, he is my pride, I practically see him as a son, but now I try to take him to a less accelerated pace.

"" I like it smooth, and Kamek if possible don't tell him about everything what I said, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. "

Kamek tilted his head." I wouldn't dream of it, Your Highness. "

" Thank you Kamek. "Peach smiled and walked towards the palace, letting Kamek enjoy the silence and tranquility around him, even teleporting into the palace.

Going to his room, Peach was repeating the game of pickleball in his head while changing clothes, smiling as he remembered how funny it was to see Bowser playing such a sport delicate, while Peach was getting ready his mind wouldn't stop to think about all the events of her day so far, the koopalings always saying something about the two or trying to bring them together and mainly Bowser whispering that he loves her by making her blush more than her own dress.

Going in front of the mirror by custom Peach took her hand to put the tiara on her head, but noticed that besides having left it in her room, she didn't need to use it, for the first time the princess had thought of her home, in her room and everything became a fleeting memory. The princess was satisfied where she was, she was happy, no one told her to be someone else, and everyone just wanted to give love and attention, Peach started to love every person she met at the palace, they respected them, she was important, she was not a little girl that should always be saved. Peach was seen as a friend, as a mother and as a companion, and if looking into her heart she liked what she saw, she was not a prisoner the princess was free.

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxx

Rocco a goomba in the service of Darklands who had the task of patrolling Mushroom Kingdom and the movement of the castle, notes that a great movement of the toads in the castle and following them realizes that everyone goes to the place whom the Koopalings took Peach and put the GPS in the vicinity.

Focusing hidden the goomba can listen to the conversation of two toads who look in the abandoned buildings for any evidence that linked to the princess's disappearance: “It seems quite impossible for the princess to disappear like that, nobody in the castle is believing that she wanted to take a break from everything, and I learned that the taxi service she hired said that the princess canceled the service and even so a taxi from the company picked her up ”.

“Speak softly, this information is confidential, what everything indicates is that the princess is safe and sound. Although we cannot rule out the possibility of kidnapping, she left without supervision for the first time and Mario was not in our kingdom so it was the perfect opportunity ”.

"You mean that Bowser may have taken advantage?"

“No, Bowser is too loud to be subtle like that and nobody thinks he's so smart to plan and know every step of the princess ... well it looks like it's clean here, let's go back to the palace soon, we can't forget that we're on red alert ... at the end of it all I hope it really is a company mistake ”.

With his blood pulsing, what a bunch of toad's could speak against his king, he himself would be able to teach them all a lesson, yes his king was not of the silent style, his magnitude could not be contained, but his intelligence surpasses and much to everyone in the kingdom. Getting out of everyone's view and heading for his base, it was time for Rocco to give the urgent report to his boss warning of the castle's situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving and staying with the Koopalings the princess decides to dedicate the rest of her day to each one, so besides seeing the smile of each one, the princess was more and more curious to get to know everyone better. When staying with Wendy the princess realized that koopa as the only girl had many doubts and a need for a female figure who could understand her thoughts and how difficult it was to be close to several brothers.

Staying with Roy and Morton the princess realizes that both are opposite poles, and even with all this they spend a good part of their time together which surprised her making her have more fun than she expected, making her stay longer than she expected beside them. Iggy was really studious, he liked to know the origin of everything, but above all he liked attention and a person who talks normally without calling him a stranger.

Larry and Lemmy although they have a good age difference, both liked to be together, in which Lemmy loved to fool around with his younger brother who always accompanied him and believed in his potential, being with them Peach managed to notice their love for her family and herself.

Bowser Júnior's turn came, to be with him as pleasurable as being with his father, he was so cute, and although he seems to have unlimited energy, always making her remember her father when younger, the leader of the koopalings although he is the youngest he had a quick thought, he was compassionate and very adorable, Peach felt that if he could, he would grow up soon to be able to take care of all the problems that plague the princess and protect her from everyone even her father if he feels that his mommy is sad.

Finding the room that Ludwig was in, Peach silently enters while the koopa practices and puts the finishing touches on some compositions, arrives the instruments that will be used during the ball, making the princess manage to help him, as he has also been instructed in music since she was a child. in Mushroom creating a conversation that, however silent, neither of them needed to speak many words to understand each other, making the eldest son truly smile at the princess.


	10. Power of a Date

Guidelines and guidelines, the King of Darklands did not remember spending so much time in a room deciding on his birthday, in his memory he only missed one day of his birthday week and enjoyed his days with his family peacefully, the only thing that was keeping him in place was the princess’s presence at his party. Tired of meaningless discussions, Bowser sighed and let his arm fall all over the table, making everyone pay attention to the king, who stared at everyone making everyone shut up. "What are you discussing now, I thought we were finishing up this meeting."

A mustache goomba replied, "What types of punch are we going to serve, how are we going to have the bar in the lounge, we don't know what types we make available."

To serve, the same thing we're discussing- "

" Since the last minute, we've decided on the arrangements, on the seats, the dance instructors, the bar, the last items on the buffet, and the last-minute electricity bill, you really think I care what punch we're going to serve. I really don’t care what stupid type we’re going to serve, put all the options, we can afford it and that won’t define the party, I want everyone to enjoy the best of the palace, don’t worry about the extra expenses, tomorrow I’ll surprise you everyone and I will profit some coins that will pay for all these expenses, we are then understood ”, rising Bowser gives an intimidating look that prevents anyone from adding anything to the conversation.

Even if there was an issue, everyone knew that they could not dare to play with the humor of his majesty, however much he hated meetings, the king always resolved everything with mastery, but no one had the courage to keep the king in one day. living room; thus marking the end of all those boring meetings.

Kammy getting up approaches his king, being the only one that Bowser would care to hear at the moment. “Sir, as you finished here, we can start your dance lessons. Or I do like every other year, I can cancel your commitment ”.

"Because we still have this on my agenda, I never needed dance lessons, why should I learn to waltz?"

“We don’t take it out because it’s a tradition, but I don’t mind doing it like every year, I can be your partner, we run a few times and open the party room for everyone, you don’t need to learn any steps and you will have your free time ”Says Kammy to his king, trying to hide a sly smile while trying to deceive the king.

Kamek, appearing silently in the room and listening to the magikoopa's words, realizes the move that Kammy was trying to offer to his king, and decides to intervene by not letting an old woman interfere in his king's happiness, especially with him knowing the results.

"I say why you should go to class this year".

"When you came here, Kamek, were you listening because you didn't immediately tell me your answer and are you making me wait?"

“All because of suspense, or a need to be bad, I can't decide which one. Anyway this year is different, Princess Peach will be your partner, of course she will dance with you ”.

"I don't think she would be willing to do that, with a crowd watching her."

"Well, that's not what I heard, the princess loves to dance at dances ... and you will be on a date, I imagine you want to impress her!"

With Koopa's face lighting up, having the princess at his side could not show that he was not able to learn another dance style: “Kammy take me immediately to the dance class, I will in a few hours master all the movements ”.

Kammy looking at Kamek with boiling eyes, could not do anything when his king was decided, no matter the argument that she used nothing would make the king give up, and worse it would affect his relationship with his king for the first time.

"Good if the king so wishes, I will take him, after all if the princess refuses our king she can show her skills to her people."

"Don't worry, Kammy, the princess will be at the king's side, and of course he will choose you at your side!"

With Bowser watching the discussion of the two and not being able to wait waiting for the king, he goes to his dance class making Kammy run after his king, leaving Kammy to observe the turmoil that Bowser was making just by hearing the word encounter: “Well, things will stay very interesting around here ”

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

While listening to news from the castle on his electronic radio, Rocco headed for the next town where his secret base was kept to report on all plans. For years the king sent several loyal servants to infiltrate Mushroom Kingdom, who acted to provide the necessary support for the king in the shadows, but Rocco's situation was different, he was not working on orders from his king, but directly to one of the Koopalings .

Upon arriving at his facility without being followed, the goomba uses satellite equipment to report the situation of the kingdom in real the report of his last mission.

While Lemmy, Roy and Larry were gathered together discussing the current score of the bet, a magikoopa in red robes frantically runs towards the three of them, hastily calling Koopa Larry.

"I'm sorry to disturb Sir Larry, but you are being sought."

"By whom?"

"He says he is your friend in Mushroom Kingdom, he sent a red alert."

Larry's blood ran cold. "Rocco? What is he up to so soon?"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed him, but he is still on the phone and said it is urgent and will wait for his contact"

"Damn it, both of you come with me this is more important!"

Everyone running down the corridor, they head towards an old room that his father used to use for meetings Larry got hold of. I set up a kind of office full of monitors and a satellite phone built by his brother Iggy. Pressing a series of buttons the koopaling locks the room from the inside, making the conversation not leave the room and taking the call that Rocco was waiting for.

"Sir, good to meet you, the castle is suspicious, groups are being sent to the remote area that you sent me to supervise, the GPS was also discovered."

"Do they suspect anyone who might have done this?"

“No sir, opinions are divided, some think the princess has been kidnapped, but by the method of kidnapping they are discarding our King Bowser, saying that the same would not be so subtle. And the other party thinks that all of this is a princess plan ... they contacted the taxi company and they found out that the princess canceled her services ”.

"Okay, let me fix this, keep an eye on the castle and us next moves, anything contact me or leave a message, our king daddy's birthday will be tomorrow we won't have much free time".

Disconnecting and contacting his brothers, everyone stays from side to side thinking about what they could do to contain this situation, it was only a few days before they could wait until Peach got back to the airport everything would be fine.

"Interesting place you have here, Larry, we could do a lot together."

“Roy, I am sorry to inform you that this place is only mine, I can provide my services, but we are not going to put things together, you have your communication network where you tapped the castle phones, while I have spies in the right places, as well as each one got ready when dad was away ”.

“Okay, I got the message, now what are we going to do, if we delay even though we don't think it was us, we have to prevent us from looking, pops can't be worried about it, and it's not like we can call the castle and talk hello we are with your princess and she is safe ”.

"Larry, get me a connection to the castle, we will get Peach to talk to them," said Lemmy in the role of big brother.

"But Lemmy if Mom Peach speaks, she will certainly be nervous and they can understand everything, she may also want to come back and everything will fall apart."

"Whoever said it needs to be Mama Peach who will speak, get me a modulator and make casual noises, I will take care of everything myself", both remembering his brother's talent and understanding that he is the one who will pass for Peach and will lose the castle.

With all the preparations completed, the koopalings call a hotline in the castle hoping the plan will work and they will not have to deliver any unnecessary information. The caller ID of the castle receiving a call from an unknown number on the ring next to the phone that had just entered the room picks up the phone and is startled to hear the voice behind the line: "Princess Peach, is it really you?"

"Yes of course it is me, who else would it be, I just wanted to know how everyone is doing, Toadsworth must be crazy" ending with a laugh, Lemmy's performance was impeccable, he did not give a space for mistakes, it was just perfect.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, I really need to make this call."

"But ... I don't have much time ... the phone is on a timer", with the call going to background music everyone is prepared to act as his older brother instructed.

Hearing the secretary's warning, Toadsworth flew to pull the call and asked them to try to trace the call as soon as possible. "Peach where are you, you can't imagine how worried we are, are you okay ... Peach?"

"I'm here, the phone doesn't have a very good signal, it's a little crowded here, I'm on vacation, and I'm fine, there's no need to worry."

With Roy and Larry voicing people behind the princess wanting to use the phone, the toad thinks the princess is in a public place, but is not convinced of the princess's safety, anyone could take advantage of this chance.

"Please tell me what happened to you in that taxi, we called the company and they told us that you canceled, and why your GPS is not with you."

“Calm down, how come ... they must have been confused. The driver was sweet, I asked her to pass by the airport and left the GPS in a safe place, after that she took me to the airport and I'm enjoying my vacation ”.

Toadsworth looked at the security team who identified that the voice on the phone was actually the princess's and a few more minutes they would be able to know the exact location of the princess, and all the administrator had to do was spend some more time with the princess online.

Unfortunately I have to go ... although the people here are kind I can't monopolize the phone like that ... and this is on a timer, so I see everyone on Saturday, exactly as we planned. Tell everyone I said hi! ”.

"Wait! Peach!" With Lemmy ending the call, Toadsworth is left with a battery because the princess didn't tell her where she was, but everyone heard that she was fine and in some city.

"Sir, all we can find out is that she used a satellite phone ... and that it really was Peach. Regarding the location, we can say that she is not in the kingdom or in some Bowser castles, the only thing we are confused about is the voices from the background, they seemed a little fabricated, but they were very low and it was only for a moment that the sound distorted in the connection "

" Lord and Mario, as we proceeded with him, we left messages for him, but as Daisy said, he's too far away ”.

"I deal with Mario myself, you can let me let you know, now if Peach doesn't show up well in three days, we will send everyone after her"

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

Valkoopy was looking for the princess in every corner of the castle, she still hadn't returned to his room and the maid was responsible for contacting Peach and letting him know about all the activities. After searching all the expected places, the koopa perceives a glow in the north tower at the highest point of the palace, after climbing all the stairs and almost losing his breath of having run throughout the castle, Valkoopy found the princess sitting on a sofa seeing the landscape of Darklands.

"Your highness has no idea how long I've been looking for you."

"Hello Valkoopy, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were looking for me, I stayed with the koopalings for a while and I came here to reflect a little, let's say that this is where it became a place for me to reflect and rest".

"Alright princess, I was finally assigned to tell you about tomorrow's schedule ... with our king", hoping that Peach would get electric and jump off the couch to know all the news, the princess just smiled and with her eyes shining invited koopa to sit beside you.

"I'm ready, you can let me know the schedule, I really expected to be able to spend the day with Bowser, I just need to prepare breakfast beforehand with the kids".

"How did you hear about breakfast?"

"Júnior told me, but I was happy to be included".

"And it's okay for you to spend time with Bowser on your birthday, there will be other people from the castle, won't you feel uncomfortable?"

Peach laughed, and started fussing with her hair as she looked at the landscape in front of her in which Valkoopy could see a beautiful smile on the princess's face. “Of course I'm fine, and I have no problem that other people see me, I think I got used to his presence, if it weren't for the koopalings I would be feeling more alone, than I ever felt, I know it's not anyone's fault ... each one is busy with a task ”.

Holding Valkoopy's excitement, he realizes that the princess's attitude is not the same as when she arrived at the palace, if the princess said that she likes to spend her time with Bowser, koopa was sure that the princess would be interned. In addition, all the residents of Volcano Palace enjoyed the princess's company, the koopalings loved her company, and the staff could see that Peach's smile was sincere with everyone, and certainly pleasant.

"Apparently the princess is having fun on her vacation!"

"Really, I had no idea how much fun I could have here, and I'm not going to lie. I'm excited about tomorrow and anxious even to hear the schedule."

Valkoopy smiled. "I told you."

"Told me what?"

"May you have fun if you open your heart, after all our king is not as bad as you imagined!”

“Yes, not at all,” said Peach, smiling and giving a long sigh as she was lost in thought, “I enjoy his company.”

Like almost everyone in the kingdom, Valkoopy hoped for his king's happiness and seeing that everything was walking a path, a certain malicious smile could be seen on the face of the sweet koopa. Because it had more experience in love, the koopa knew that Peach was liking him more than expected, the feeling of hatred no longer existed and could turn into anything, from admiration to love.

“Well, how about after telling you about tomorrow’s agenda, we don’t go to your room to enjoy a good cup of tea, and if the princess allows me to tell you about all the changes that are making you so happy ".

Peach remembered the first night which arrived in Volcano Palace, and the princess was really foolish to hate Bowser Bowser simply because ... she did not forget the last few years, he forced her to marry him, but she never gave a chance really for both to talk. Right after the first day the princess felt like a traitor who had no right to have fun, but as the days went by her heart changed and in every minute she remembered how Bowser made her happy, making her hate in your heart have completely disappeared.

"Okay, but it can take a while," said the princess, taking Valkoopy's hand and going to her room.

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

“Hey Mario, are you excited to come home?”, Says Luigi noticing his brother's crestfallen face and knowing him like no one else;

“It's what I want most at the moment, I should have brought Peach ... I know we only agreed with the boys, and don't get me wrong, but I was going to leave her alone for a week, I hope to see you soon ... I like to see her smile".

“The princess must be waiting for you, and I think she needs you, to be more than a boyfriend, but a true companion ... you go to the Grand Channel, even though you are never there, even in my kingdom we know about the fame of that place. Now it's all up to you Mario, don't let her escape, ”said Cappy, the last member of that trip.

"Yes Mario, Cappy is right, Peach must be at the castle waiting for him, and it is his duty to her the most perfect week of his life, and I have already decided that I will also introduce Daisy to our parents ... I can't wait any longer" .

"You mean you can't stay away from your princess any longer," says Mario, making everyone laugh with Luigi's embarrassed face.

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

Roy looking at his own notes, he realizes that he is not doing so well in this competition, and he could not wait only for Ludwig's talents to do everything and he himself should put his hands in it, koopa since the age of five always liked to bet and didn't I was afraid to cheat a few times. Going to Peach's room, Roy surprises her by calling her to dinner and escorting her while getting to know her mom Peach better, on the way the princess understands the koopa's intentions and even though she knows the way she wants to take her, Peach thinks it's cute the way he told his father.

Reaching the large oak door of the central cafeteria, Peach found himself face to face with the king, who upon looking at her inflated his chest and opened the doors for the princess to pass. "What a surprise to come here, I didn't think I would find you here". 

Since the game of pickleball they were not seen, the feeling inside their hearts made it seem that more time had passed than expected, the princess entered the room smiling, passing by the king who provides moments of happiness, going to sit in a from the ends of the table, Bowser hurries over to the princess, touching her hands gently and making her blush.

"Peach, you can sit on the Ludwig bench ... here ... get closer to me," suggested Bowser as he anxiously pulled his chair back in hopes of the princess responding to his invitation.

With Peach sitting in the place that Bowser suggested it was possible to see the size of the koopa's happiness which he could not stop smiling, who would think that in that same room they would be so close after what happened on the first day.

“Hey dad, where's Lud?” Asked Morton Jr, drawing everyone's attention in the room.

"Yes, why isn't he here? This is totally unfair," Wendy complained about the difference in treatment.

“Well, your brother already told me that he is preparing for tomorrow and that he is putting the finishing touches on his works”

“He is really an idiot, abandoning dinner to be composing”

Bowser raised his eyebrows at Morton. "If you want to leave dinner to make my gift even better, I don't care, but know that your brother always does his best so I hope your gift is worthy of me."

Morton ducking his head, listens to all of his father's words and Peach realizes that as tyrant as that might seem, no matter what Bowser would gain he was happy that his children treated him with such love and admiration.

With everyone enjoying a good meal made by Cookoopa himself, the meal of that day was based on oriental cuisine, and without even being surprised by what the princess offered, he tasted all the foods delighting in the flavors that each dish of that chef contained. After everyone is satisfied, the atmosphere at the table is so inviting that everyone stays talking on the spot and the koopalings realize that they managed to make their parents talk to each other and no one dares to disturb the two because they are really happy to see them together.

Even though the weather was great and she could lose points, Wendy remembers her tasks for the next day, which needed everyone to get a good night's sleep, and taking the place of Junior who was practically sleeping leaning on Roy, clapping his claws on the table drawing everyone's attention.

"Wendy, what is this?" says Bowser without knowing why his daughter did that.

"I'm sorry dad, I just remembered that I have some chores to do, I will leave the table."

With the princess noting the cafeteria clock she remembers Bowser's schedule, Peach realizes that everyone really needs to go to bed: " I think we should all go to our rooms, I didn't realize how late it was, and we are all going to have a busy day. ”

As annoyed as he may have been, Bowser remembered the company of his princess by his side, making him smile and not lose heart. "Yes, tomorrow will be everyone's best birthday, now let's all get up and do as your mom said."

With the Koopalings wishing everyone a good night's sleep and going up the stairs each for their rooms, Bowser takes Peach to his own room while they are talking in the corridors until they stop at the door of the princess's room. "Well we arrived ... I need to sleep now ..."

Opening the bedroom door and entering, both take a little longer standing at the door without f alarming nothing, Peach biting her lip, waking up from the trance they were both in and putting their hand on the door wished Bowser goodnight by slowly closing the door and standing behind it while waiting for Bowser to walk to his quarters.

"Wait", with just that one whispered word behind the door, the princess quickly opened the door looking directly into Bowser's gaze.

"Good night Peach", smiling and taking the hand of the princess who was without gloves, the King of Darklands gets a little closer to Peach without scaring her. “I forgot to tell you before I went to sleep. I love you. ”

With Peach's heart trembling just at the words, Bowser kisses her hand that she was holding and moves away from the door causing butterflies to fly in her stomach, making her only manage to whisper,“ I know ”.

With his happy heart the king says one last goodbye and heads towards his room, thinking about the wonderful day he would have tomorrow.

Being 4:15 in the morning, Bowser Júnior, along with his brothers, ran through the corridors, and dodged all the workers who were preparing the finishing touches for his father's party, according to the tradition of the royal family, the birthday boy would not be able to see the decorations until he woke up on his birthday, doing all the work having begun after the king entered his quarters. Jumping up the stairs, the palace was practically all decorated, the halls were already open, the bakeries and kitchens were in full swing and the koopalings went to the front of their mother Peach's room.

With everyone knocking on the princess's door, she wakes up due to the noise and doesn't believe in the voices she was hearing, it was still four o'clock in the morning, as they were so excited, knowing that no one would leave their door, and having previously arranged the princess with much struggle he gets up from his bed, opening the door for the koopas who run into the princess's room.

With each one staying in a corner, Larry and Lemmy climb on the princess's bed and jump around while making fun of Morton, Wendy opens the princess makeup drawer, noticing many brands and colors and applying all those great products to her, Roy Ludwig and Junior stayed behind just noticing the confusion their brothers were causing in their mother's room. Sitting in the bedroom armchair and trying to wake up the princess is wondering how everyone had so much energy in the morning and without realizing it she ended up going back to sleep in the soft chair.

Junior managing to get everyone to pay attention to the trio with Roy and leading the threats to everyone, Peach's state is seen by everyone, in which Júnior enters his mom's bathroom and takes a glass of cold water avoiding dropping it and not fighting even more with your brothers. When he got close to the princess and reasoned correctly if his father knew that he left her soaked in the morning that would not make him the favorite, so he should pass this task on to someone else. “Larry, I have a job for you, it's super important so listen up, I need you to throw that glass of water at Mom Peach so she wakes up, let me let someone steal your credits, even because they said you was the one that contributed least to the plan to bring our mother Peach ”.

"I don't know, Junior. This looks kind of cruel."

Junior rolled his eyes and pushed the glass further into his brother's clutches. "You can pretend as much as you want to be the coolest of us, but I know how much you love being mean ... that's a koopa thing, it won't happen swimming!"

"If it's a koopa thing ... you should do it!" Larry argued, as he pushed the glass back to his brother, "And I really do not _ want to _ get Mom Peach wet!"

Hearing an argument, Morton went over to the brothers fighting and started insulting the two of them for not having the courage to throw just a glass of water. Grabbing the glass with his two brothers to stop the clowning, Peach wakes up asking why they were fighting over a glass of water, making Larry and Morton startle and let go of the glass, making Junior's hand go towards the princess's face.

After being attacked by the koopaling Peach, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, while the water drips down her pajamas and gets her wet, opening her eyes and everyone looking at what the princess would say, she just forced a smile, saying thanks for waking up.

"Sorry, Mom Peach ..." Junior whispered, not knowing how to act, he should never have had that idea, now she won't love him anymore.

"Okay Junior," said Peach, smirking and getting closer and closer to the koopa who didn't know how to act. "How about a hug from your Mama Peach." Extending his arms and grabbing the princess, he made the koopa also get all wet and still punished him by tickling him leaving him with no way to get rid of.

After seeing his brother squirm and scream a little, Ludwig put his hands on the princess's shoulder to draw her attention to the main subject. "We need to start preparations for breakfast, today will be a very important day and our father needs a good meal that strengthens him all day."

“Yes, I remember, that was the time we booked in the kitchen, you can go ahead, I'll just change these wet clothes”

"No, Mom Peach, we all should be together this year is special so we can't start without you, it's okay to use these clothes, we all pajamas and Dad will not mind it, out Mom always takes to get ready and we need your help, "Lemmy protesting said, taking all his brothers smiling behind it.

Junior catching the hand of her mother Peach and helping her to rise, next to the koopalings princess follows the path outside her room towards the kitchen, which even Cookoopa was not in. According to Valkoopy, every year the koopalings made breakfast for his father, of course Cookoopa would always be helping them but that year with the princess’s presence only the nine would be on the spot.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, everyone was excited to have their mother Peach that year, whenever they tried to cook something alone, the result was dangerous, since most of them did not know how to cook, and if something went wrong because Peach participated their father would love it and say it was wonderful.

Taking the position of leader the princess separates a function for each one. In Ludwig's team, the older brother stirred the crepe batter, Wendy was responsible for baking the waffles and Iggy made a white filling in snow, the princess insisted on having it. Lemmy's team, the second oldest brother, led the stove frying eggs and assisting Roy who took care of the bacon, while Larry prepared the drinks.

Junior being part of Peach's team, koopaling is thrilled to help his mom again in the kitchen. and Morton had the job of preparing all the dishes that would be served for breakfast, work that he was not so excited about. With that family atmosphere and the princess paying attention to everyone and supervising the kitchen, the koopalings really were enjoying that moment wishing that every year they were like that, not missing the opportunity to speak well of their father and try to convince the princess to come back next year.

After a little over an hour of cooking, all the dishes are ready, ending after the princess placed the last pancake in a big pile which Morton was responsible for leading and carrying a good part of all that breakfast making him happy to notice the size of his responsibility, his mom had given him the best assignment ever.

With everyone walking down the corridors towards Bowser's room, all of whom the princess came together from the Koopalings greeted, with a beautiful smile when they saw everyone together and knew that the princess would participate in that year's celebrations. When they arrived in front of his father's door, Morton approached the princess asking if she wanted to have the honor and knock on the door.

Peach smiled at Morton's honest question and then thought it might be some kind of prank "Won't your dad be surprised to be up so early and be in a bad mood after that?"

Iggy laughed, "No, it's his birthday. He knows he needs to get up early, it just means more time when the world revolves around him."

Peach nodded with understanding. "It looks like him," she said with a smile. Peach approached the big door and, with his free hand, knocked on that big door as high as he could. After half a minute without hearing their father's reply, Morton could no longer stand to wait shouting at his brothers. 

"DAD!"

Being loud enough to wake up a good part of the palace, soon afterwards it was possible to hear noises in the king's room, which should be getting ready: “Enter your brats”, after shouting for everyone to enter the koopalings open the doors and take your mom inside of the room that everyone snuggles into their father's room.

"Peach", not imagining that the princess would be part of the family breakfast the King of Darklands is all silly to have his love waking him up already making that day the best of his life.

With everyone climbing on the king's huge bed, Wendy leads the princess to do the same, making her sit next to him and lose the initial shame of seeing his father in pajamas.

With Morton doing the honors, koopa serves his father's plate which is a huge pile that Peach previously thought was enough for a battalion, but was now confident he did a good job.

"Hey brats, you all didn't forget to tell me anything !."

After hearing their father's suggestion that he was happy to have everyone he loved by his side, the eight koopas wished a happy birthday, saying how much they loved and liked their father; waiting for everyone to speak, it was the princess's turn to tell Bowser her vows. "Happy birthday Bowser, may this year be very special and better than previous years".

"He's already special for having all the people I love by my side."

With the princess blushing, Peach organized his thoughts, he was talking about his family and not exclusively that he loved her as soon as he woke up ... looking at the bedding and decoration of the room the princess decides to change the subject, as she does not conform to a lifeless room like that.

"But Bowser, seriously ... how can you sleep with that bedding on, everything here is very gray?" 

Puffing out his chest, Bowser replied, "I'm so masculine, I don't need any frills, I can sleep anywhere.

"And he can snore anywhere, too," added Larry, jokingly, making everyone laugh and enjoy a delicious treat. Occasionally looking at Bowser, Peach notes that Bowser was without his shell ... although he had a yellow stomach, his body was much more defined. Unlike most koopas who looked naked without their shell, Bowser's body could not be compared to the race itself, this would also explain its extraordinary strength and not understanding why the princess found herself looking more than she intended for the king.

With Bowser playing with his children laughing and eating together, koopalings made his father feel more special, while koopa thanked the compliments and still managed in almost all. 

Being the perfect opportunity to get out in front of his brothers, Iggy decides to create a climate between his parents and make the things heat up early in the day. "Hey daddy, why don't you enjoy it and tell Peach how old you are?"

Peach lit up. "Yes, this is your birthday! How old are you today?"

Bowser raised a thick eyebrow at both of them. "Knowing the age of this Koopa is a state secret, and no matter how old I am, I'm still sexy."

"So that would even be a secret to me ... if you prefer I can tell you my age, and a lady's age is something that shouldn't be mentioned.

" "It won't be necessary, this year my princess is 25 years old and his birthday is February 27th, I can tell you that at the moment I’m older than yesterday ... but maybe until the end of the day I’ll tell you my age. ”

Peach patted Bowser's defined biceps , surprised how much it hurt your hand. "Bowser, until the end of the day you can change your mind, just tell me!"

He stared at the princess, his eyes sparkling and with a smile, he asked, "Are you going to kiss me if I tell you? "

His face blushing, Peach murmured:" This is not a very good exchange ... "

" It depends on the point of view ", said Bowser smiling and making the princess more embarrassed, which Junior screams that her Mama Peach was changing color and seconds later her mouth was silenced by all koopalings,

creating a silence embarrassing, Ludwig did not allow everyone's efforts to create an environment that his parents could not talk to and drew their attention in the best way he knew. “Dad, during dinner last night I was unable to attend the cafeteria, I also apologized to the princess as I was unable to accompany you during the final hours of the day, but I hope you both enjoy tonight, I will be with my whole soul doing the concert to be perfect ”.

"Hey daddy how was the Pickleball game yesterday," said Roy, Ludwig's current pair.

"Hey, now, what did I say about calling me 'daddy', fish face, is it weird to call me like they always do?"

"Well, we were interrupted, I know the princess already told you about it when I was spending time with you, but I still need some private lessons, and I will be the best at this stupid game ... and whenever you feel like coming here on castle, you can have a game partner ". 

Being happy for the invitation and looking at the king, Bowser smiles at the princess making his heart race and silently, while his children discuss something, he says to his love: "I love you", which the princess reading her lips , lowers his head as he smiles and says his sentence that has become a kind of catchphrase. "I know".

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

After having a reinforced coffee, Kamek was enjoying the beginning of his morning which was responsible for registering gifts from the palace, arriving in front of a large solid door, the magikoopa begins to separate, the various stacks of gifts, and creates a portal to their quarters, which some of these piles had their name on.

"Where did all these treats come from," said Kammy appearing next to Kamek while he saw a possible pile of bribes. Not being scared, Kamek was used to Kammy's presence and he already knew that she could appear at any moment.

"Well, Wendy worked hard this year, and Roy wants to please me more than usual," said Kamek as he laughed and sorted out more and more batteries for himself.

"Good what our princess so much with you".

“Just peace ... and Kammy I have more chocolate than expected, get some

Kammy knew that Kamek was part of the Bowserfan club X Peachand Kamek's answers only confirmed his suspicions, that old man was getting senile and spoiling these a lot children and especially spoiling a lot of Bowser. "What a sweet bribe, no thanks''.

Turning to leave Kamek managed to stop the magikoopa from advancing with another question, “What are you going to do today? I mean, since your majesty has a different company today? ”

Visibly in a cold mood, the big Kammy turned to Kamek looking down and hiding his frustration. "I'm in charge of the brats, then I'll be helping with the dance ... why do you care?"

"I was curious ... and I like to know where you are ... are you sure you don't want chocolates?"

"Just the dark raspberry chocolates".

"Pile to your left, I know they are your favorites."

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

Mario opens his eyes, realizes that he fell asleep on the trip back to Mushroom Kingdom, but realizes that the path they were on was not where he wanted to be, with Luigi taking control and tracing a new path, odyssey was flying over another realm.

"Ah ... Luigi, I don't think we should be coming here, Peach's castle is the other way.

" It was just a quick detour and brother. I think you should check your phone, we’re almost in Sarasaland, and I’m sure you’ll want to talk to Daisy. ”

While thinking about the Grand Channel, Mario thought it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick pass to pick up Daisy, because if Luigi could both of them, they would present their princesses to their parents. Finally having a signal and turning on his cell phone, Mario realizes that his message box is a little full and decides to start right away to hear all the messages.


	11. Gifts

With the Koopalings using their mother Peach's room as a base for meetings and gatherings, the princess was already getting used to having everyone by her side. Choosing a sundress to be next to Bowser and finishing her makeup, Wendy became the princess's assistant, who had the task of choosing some suitable jewelry to match her dress.

Seeing several jewelry boxes, Koopa chokes on picking up a necklace of sapphires and diamonds that matched the princess's eyes. "Where did you get that Peach necklace?"

"Ah ... this necklace came in the mail ... unnamed package ... but it happens twice a year, once around my birthday and once now in October. I never found out who sent them, I just recognize that during most years this person has always cared about me ".

"I totally remember this necklace, Mom must have received it last year, Dad spent hours choosing it and putting it in the right format".

Suddenly stopping her makeup, the princess raised her eyebrows and put her arms on Koopa's shoulder. "Are you telling me that it was Bowser who sent me this?"

Knowing it was the best time, Wendy thinks very well about the words she would use with the princess, and even changes the tone of her voice making her seem sweeter and more gentle. "Yes, Daddy likes to send these beautiful things to you for his birthday and his; he tells us that he wants you happy ... and if the princess is happy he should also be happy, even though he is away from Mom."

"But because your father would always send in anonymity".

"To pass through security, or Mum thinks the castle would let you get something knowing it is from our father. Besides, he didn't know how you were going to receive it and I wanted to imagine you happy."

Taking the necklace and thinking about all the other gifts, that king kept surprising her, he worried about my happiness before his, even if he spent his life in anonymity. Putting the necklace on, the princess feels the tenderness that Bowser always showed in her gifts, highlighting the sparkle in her eyes, Wendy tells her mother that the super jewelry matched the dress and she was very beautiful.

"Thank you ... well, we should all go. We can't delay your father." Making everyone in his room go towards the living room, Kammy notices the presence of the princess and is unable to shut up when she sees that scene, heading in front of the princess.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hello Kammy, I would go to the living room to wait for Bowser with the children, until he picked me up to go and see the gifts of the kingdom."

"So you heard about the schedule" 

"Yes Valkoopy told me all this yesterday. First we are going to visit the regions that won the draw, where everyone will present their gifts directly to Bowser, and then we will be back for the birthday lunch."

"Please princess, don't use the pronoun us in your sentences. The king spends his birthday moments only with himself, in all years the only ones he always likes beside him are his children, it's not because you're here that he will spend the whole day with you ".

Getting a little hurt by Kammy's tone, the princess begins to remember the conversation they both had on the court. "Well, I assumed that I would spend most of my time with him ... he said he would be happy with me by his side, and I don't want him to be sad."

"I think it's a little late for that, or to have a pity crisis, it gets disgusting, the king doesn't spend the whole day with anyone other than his children."

"Actually, this is a real tradition, or it's Bowser's will."

"No, this is not a tradition, but this is not the way things are. I told you before you just arrived and you know nothing ... before you start hallucinating and jumping to conclusions it would be better if you have the real schedule and know if you behave like the sweet and perfect princess you show yourself to be ".

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

Bowser was feeling very happy, had a delicious breakfast, practically Koopa felt that he was being woken up by his whole family that this year was complete by having Peach by his side. Walking through the castle's corridors and seeing the various decorations such as banners, balloons and statues, all the palace staff were keen to greet the king and wish him a happy birthday.

Feeling that nothing could go wrong as he heads towards the living room to meet his children and Peach, the almighty King of Darklands takes up Kammy's argument with Peach, who his magikoopa was shouting something horrible at the princess who is controlling, but Bowser knew the princess was on the verge of tears.

Her blood rising and seeing nothing else, the anger that Bowser was feeling made her heart boil and Koopa threw a ball of fire at Kammy making her move away from the princess.

"KAMMY!"

Shouting after hitting the magikoopa and moving away from the princess, Bowser makes sure he did not hit the princess and returns to address the magikoopa. "I didn't think I was getting deaf enough to not listen to my orders, or senile enough to forget who I am and how important this woman is in my life ... what the hell were you doing with my guest?"

Bowing down and being shocked to see his king's anger directed at her, Kammy's hatred for the princess only increases, with the same swearing revenge for that moment. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, I haven't forgotten who I serve and I know your orders".

"So get out of my way now, I don't want to see it right now."

Turning to Peach, Bowser kneels and wipes a tear that escapes the princess's eyes, touching her gently the princess feels the warmth of Koopa's touch making her feel good.

"Please forgive me, and forgive that worthless purple bag, sometimes Kammy is very tough and tends to have a silly stocking mania thinking that only she knows what is best."

Continuing to touch Princess Bowser's face, she can't bear to see the sad face that Peach was struggling not to show, making Koopa whisper just for Peach to hear, something that everyone around him would be amazed to hear.

"I hate to see you sad, and it hurts my heart, and I don't know what to do these hours to comfort you, if I could choose to be less incredible for you to be happy I would do it ... even abdicate the throne for the to see you smile. So I'm sorry, but this is the only way I know to make you forget that ".

Hugging the princess, Peach could feel Bowser's body heat, she wasn't shocked, she didn't push him away, she just felt like everything was going away and no matter what just happened, just now was important.

"I'm fine Bowser, thanks," says the princess, causing Bowser to let go and get back on his feet.

"Seriously Peach what did that old woman say to you?"

"Nothing much ... I'm just not used to receiving that kind of attention" *.

"You say you are hated. Well you get used to it, at first you use their face for something in some sport, it will motivate you to let out anger every day. Then you realize that everyone is useless and you shouldn't be affected by the hatred of others. , they are living their life quietly and why we should blame ourselves and stop living ... in the end this is good because we don't need to smile at these people anyway ".

Being amazed by the answer that Bowser had in hand, the princess remembered that most of her kingdom harbored hatred for the king, a few days ago she also hated him, yes he tried to force a marriage ... but deep down she hated him for he's just him. But now being able to get to know him better, even if everyone said that she was only a few days in the palace in her heart, the princess felt that she was longer than the one in fact. "That's a good way of looking at things, thanks Bowser."

"It's the only way to see things, that's why I made it up," corrected Bowser pompously, while listening to a small morning mess from the koopalings waiting for him in the living room.

"Where's Kammy, I think she's really senile, I asked her to look at the kids."

Peach looked at Bowser, rolling his eyes. "You justher to get out of your sight.

told" "Yes, I did, but she had other duties. KAMMY!"

Appearing a purple cloud in front of the two, the magikoopa appears after the call of their king hoping to hear Koopa's new order.

“Kammy you should be looking at the children, how can you disappear without looking at them, soon a mini will start world war between them, go look at them. ”

Even though she didn’t approve of Kammy’s behavior, the princess didn’t like to see a rough Bowser treating someone who loves and admires him so much, she knew what he really was, and that wasn’t the true king, "Bowser, Kammy does not deserve this behavior, although the world is cruel royalty should be viewed with honor, if anyone acting in a wrong way, be the ruler who you are, and lead to the right path"

nearing.of the princess and trying to whisper the koopa's voice was more like the tone of a normal person speaking, a fact that the princess discovered these days and struggled not to laugh at koopa's attempts. “I thought we agreed that she was stupid ... but if you says. ”

Hearing all the princess's requests, Bowser liked to receive the princess's approval, even if it made him look less evil, “Kammy… .uh… look at the children, while we go…” He looked at Peach with an anxious look on her face and she murmured 'please'. "We will please," he corrected, looking at Peach's face even more anxiously which he laughed.

"You mustn't say that to me, tell Kammy, for her to take care of them, please. About going anywhere, only we have the power to decide it. ”It seemed ironic that moments ago the magikoopa told her not to use the word us, and right in front of her Bowser kept stopping. using that pronoun and showing that in his heart there was room for a princess to accompany him.

“Okay, okay… .Kammy watch out for the children, please.” The two women amuse themselves by seeing Bowser's awkward face and his commotion in the corridor makes even the koopalings stop to observe this unprecedented fact. a princess seeking the long-awaited approval the princess smiled at the koopa telling him that he did a good job. "So can we go now?"

Being as anxious as Bowser, the princess held out her hand for Bowser to take her, which Koopa gently and with all possible tenderness took in her hand, taking her out of the room, and saying goodbye to her children. As they left the castle, Bowser looked at the princess’s look and how beautiful she was, everything about her was perfect, her hair down which whenever the wind passed he could smell the scent of her shampoo, her beautiful dress, and the necklace, the which he recognized and being extremely proud puffed out his chest and advanced out of the castle.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

According to tradition, every year in Darklands there was a national draw to see which birthday gifts the king would open live, even though he heard from Valkoopy as they left Castle Bowser made sure to explain all the details that were not said to the princess. Upon leaving the castle there would be an official in charge of guiding them through all the drawn areas, the opening of the gifts would be recorded on the national network, however the outside world would not have any access to these filming, so the princess could be calm. The number drawn was no more than ten places at which cities and even entire provinces used to collect their money hoping they would be chosen to show their tribute, but there were still wealthy individuals who bought enough raffle tickets to place themselves in the top ten. .

When Boo appeared, he identified himself as his majesty's guide this year and even though he was nervous about the presence of his king and princess, Boo had a firm voice informing the route to his king, who barely paid attention to his existence, having only eyes for his princess, who for the first time would get to know Bowser's kingdom better.

As they headed for the locals Bowser noticed that the princess was wondering where all that money was going, but she was ashamed to ask and accuse him of something. “I assure you that I am using the money correctly, and it is not for making giant wheels, last year all the profits were shared for children's hospitals across Darklands, the year before last we used it for a thermal heat generator capable of generating electricity from from the heat of the lava rivers, instead of using the lava itself. This idea came from Iggy, he was very happy, because I managed to preserve the environment and we improved the lives of everyone in the kingdom ... oh this year we will apply it in schools ”.

"Bowser, as you thought of all this, I think that in no other kingdom would this method be possible, it is only you who can be the center of attention and still make everyone love you even more".

"Not everyone, it just shows how incredible I am, unless you're falling in love with me, if that's the case then your phrase is right."

Blushing, the princess just punches the koppa in the arm making him smile like a fool the entire way. Receiving nine gifts next to the princess, who all treated her with respect and happiness for her visit, the first three gifts that Bowser received were statues of himself, molded in various metals. The fourth present was also a statue made of papier-mache, built by the students and families of a very lucky primary school, from the fifth to the eighth present, all were very rich koopas, who gave the most extravagant gifts to their king, trying to have the hope to participate in the king's social circle. The penultimate gift was a clown show which the princess had a lot of fun watching and Bowser can enjoy his happy face at his side, even with him showing off and talking about all his achievements, the koopa just wanted Peach to know him better and also see how good his kingdom was.

As the princess passed through each city, besides noticing the love her people felt for her king, she also realized that no matter how tough Bowser was and with his narcissistic way he liked to see his image everywhere; although she herself could not say anything, as the attention she was receiving was also very helpful. The crowd was so thrilled by the princess's presence beside her king, that some residents even passed out thinking they were dreaming, Peach's hand has never been so tired today after signing autographs on thousands of Peach dolls, made with perfection and details that surprised her. 

"Bowser, I'm sorry to ask, but when we go to eat ... I didn't think I would get so tired, but make no mistake I'm also having a lot of fun".

“Lunch is scheduled for after this last city, but I confess that today is more lively than the other years, this is due to your presence. Luckily the next city is famous for famous bread ”.

"That would be nice, and I can taste more of the Darklands cuisine."

Boo apologizes for his intrusion, tells the princess that the next city was famous for its cheese bread and in a few seconds they would see the last city, and as Bowser's guide said, in a few seconds they could both see an audience in front of him, loud music and in the middle of his city there was a huge kind of beam covered with several sheets. "It looks like someone will have another statue to brighten the day," said the princess, smiling cheerfully at her partner.

"Well, everybody knows that I like statues, you must have seen thousands in the palace, besides that I am the most famous face for my people".

“Even so, you must be honored, sculpting something is a great thing, and everyone does it with perfection, from stones to large metals, everyone is shaped to form something beautiful and that inspires people wherever they go, when I was in the palace I had my doubts, I heard from everyone that the people loved him more than anything. But now I am sure, you are the best king they have ever had and no one else can overcome their people's love for you, not even Mushroom Kingdom can compete with Darklands ”.

"And no one can get over what I feel for you, I love you Peach."

"I know". said Peach, staring at him for a while and not realizing that his eyes were fixed on Bowser's gaze, until the guide opened the car door so they could both do their duties. The media arriving and getting ready to cover the last city drawn, the people's unrest was bigger than the other cities, giving a feeling of knowing what was really sculpted.

Leaning his hand on the princess's shoulder, Bowser approaches her ear to try to whisper in her ears: “I believe this animation is because everyone knows that a statue of this king, who is the sexiest and most beautiful koopa in the whole kingdom, is a great service for the planet ”.

"So that's why you have pictures, furniture and shapes with your face almost everywhere, this is to decorate the planet," said Peach, smiling at Bowser's praise of himself.

Bowser nodded. "Now you are thinking like a real ruler."

With the mayor of the city arriving, it was possible to hear the crowd shouting that both were really in their city, in addition to applause and photos, the princess knew that that day was being marked in the history of that city. Bowser, still holding the princess's shoulder, both climb the big stage that the city set up and were honored by the mayor and the media that was already recording their king's reception.

“It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, sir, you have no idea how much we were waiting for you, that you are having a happy birthday and our city can make you happy. And it is also a pleasure to have the princess in our city, I heard that this year your highness left Mushroom to celebrate our king's birthday ... well your visit must be the destination, I hope you enjoy everything ”.

Knowing that his king had other tasks, the mayor did not try to attract the attention of his king and decided to show his joy by revealing his great gift, with a group going to the city center and holding a big rope, at the signal of the mayor all they pulled the sheet that covered Bowser's best gift of all cities.

Bowser looking at the statue, instead of making his normal face of indifference, could not keep the prints on his face under control, even more seeing that it was not a single statue, but two works of art. Made of the best marble and being of a scale three times larger than the original, that humble city had sculpted its king next to Princess Peach, unlike the other statues that showed their king in a heroic pose; it is in front of his eyes showed Bowser with a gentle look and a big smile which looked down admiring his princess. Following the direction of his arms, the koopa had one hand gently holding the princess's shoulder and his other hand was held by the princess who could not take her eyes off the koopa's face.

The marble princess was almost as delicate as the real one, her hair was waving slightly, and her dress was just perfect, her smile had been sculpted with her mouth closed, but it conveyed a tenderness on her sweet lips. The two delicate hands were in Bowser's strong marble claw, giving a perfect balance to that delicate statue which they were both carved together, and in that nobody could call them different poles, they were one.

Peach, she couldn't breathe properly, her eyes kept shining with emotion, her heart was racing when she saw herself with Bowser, they somehow captured the look she loved so much, and even though she didn't have all the love and the happiness he had to be with her, or the fire in his eyes ... or the warmth of his gentle touch, but it was possible to see the love in that scene, making Peach love watching her.

The Walk to the side, to see Bowser, Peach see that your eyes do not leave the statues, and knowing him the way no one there knew, she knew the Koopa was trying to make strong, but I was almost in tears and he obviously didn't want his people to find him weak on national television. Looking at his other hand and having an immense desire to hold the hands of his love, the koopa looks at his princess with his beautiful smile and they both look at each other again for a few minutes.

Unlike the statue there were the feelings that only the princess knew, one look was enough for Peach to feel Bowser's love and all the feelings he wanted to speak, and there was no need for a word because she already knew every word he would speak. "I know," said the princess, whispering the koopa's confession, making his heart almost jump out of his chest.

With the claw on her shoulder looking hotter and gentler than ever, the princess turned in front of Bowser and held Bowser's free hand in both hands and at that moment there was only the two of them and nothing around them could get their attention. , who only communicated by their looks and feelings.

The cameras recording the beautiful work of art and the joy of the residents, when they returned to record their king's reaction, the videographers managed to capture the climax of that year, without realizing Bowser and Peach were like exact replicas of the statue in front of them, making for all citizens of Darklands to be perfect and special.

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

After a while the princess chewed happily, the cheese bread just out of the oven, and for a brief moment Peach forgot her manners and just cared about the hunger she was feeling. Recharging her energies the princess turned to Bowser who was keeping company by her side and took the opportunity to start a conversation while the two were having an intimate moment. "Your reaction was different than I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... how different from the other statues, which showed you how powerful you are, this last one is not exactly a battle possession", even though she is flushed by her speech, the princess does not hide her face and stares at Koopa.

"Depending on the point of view, that can also be considered a possession of battle; you know, I fought more battles for you than for my kingdom."

Her response ended up taking Peach by surprise and hurting her in a way she didn't expect. "So that was what for you? Was it just your standard of victory? The victories of the great king, who always triumphs no matter how difficult…" Being unable to speak another word, the princess could not help it, she knew that this week her feelings for Bowser grew, he was no longer a monster ... he was someone dear, she already considered him a friend and that was too much for her.

Bowser quickly shook his head and knew that the princess was saddened by him. "Peach you got it all wrong, all the other statues showed me victorious in a great battle, but for me that is not the most important thing. Ahhhh… I said that depending on the point of view, we can interpret it in many ways, and for she shows me the happiness that only you can provide me ".

"All the residents chose to sculpt me by their side, because that is what they really want, for them it is a victory to see their king happy that way and honestly I am very happy to see that they sculpted us, I kept telling you that my image makes the kingdom more beautiful, but it is your image that leaves you surpass everything, even me ". Taking the princess's hand, Bowser is not afraid that she will deny her touch and continues to express her feelings and make the princess understand that nothing is more important than her.

"Peach, do you know what battle I won't stop fighting for a minute?"

Being confused and not knowing what to answer the princess instead of saying that she didn't know, she decides to say something to break that atmosphere that she herself caused. "Your old age?"

"Funny, soon you'll be my age, I want to see how you will feel. The battle I will never stop fighting is to steal your heart!"

Sighing with Bowser's words the feeling of disappointment that the princess was feeling was replaced by butterflies which were flying in her stomach.

"You were not afraid to look weak in front of others, I caught your eye."

"Only, foolish people would think that. Love is the most important power in the world and I would be foolish if I were not in love with you. Other than that, everyone has a weakness, even I, who am incredible, have one. But I have to hide very well ".

"With you talking like that, I keep trying to imagine what your weakness is."

Bowser finding the face of the princess who was staring at him looking for a weak point funny, Koopa puts the princess's hand on his chest to make her feel his heart. "My biggest weakness is you. It's because I love you and I will always love you" .

Feeling Koopa's heart, Peach was unable to control what he was feeling and it seemed that all the weight that the princess felt on her shoulders through the years disappeared leaving her feeling lighter. Bowser's words and gestures touched a point in her heart that Peach always dreamed of feeling, and she needed to know what it was like to be loved to such an extent, she wanted to feel butterflies flying in her stomach and that only Bowser could do without even trying .

Being in a good location the princess closes her eyes while she decides to take advantage of the sun rays that were warming both of them. And without even making eye contact the princess relaxed her whole body and said loudly for the king to hear, "I know Bowser, I know".

Thinking that the princess would like to enjoy this moment without his presence, the king of Darklands asks if she wants him to leave or something, but the princess makes a face at the king's question, and answers with her head that she did not want to let him leave your side.

With happiness at the height, Bowser realized that the princess wanted him by her side, he finally managed to get into the princess's heart and now he just needed to steal it for himself. As much as he wanted to hug her and stay like this for the whole trip, Bowser knew it was not the time for this to happen and not being afraid to wait a few more years Koopa just holds Peach's hand and also closes his eyes while taking a sunbath.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

Daisy looked at Mario who was distressed, he clearly couldn't get distracted by anything else, after hearing all the messages from Peach and Toadsworth the hero of Mushroom Kingdom, he was thinking about the last report from the toad, which there were strange people behind the princess.

“Hey Mario, I'm sure Peach is fine, she knows how to take care of herself. We can't always think that she doesn't know how to take care of herself, it was her decisions that led her to take everyone's vacation, just like you who ended up forgetting her in the process ”. Not measuring words, Princess Daisy spoke real to her boyfriend's brother, even more because she knew Peach so well, they were practically like sisters, and the princess of Sarasaland knew very well the feelings and insecurity that Peach felt.

With Mario crestfallen, he never thinks about the best way to be with his princess, except to save her, whenever they were alone things didn't go as expected, he loved Peach and couldn't show it like the rest of the people, yes his feelings were there, but all this caused insecurity for the princess, who had been waiting for him all these years.

"Cappy, would you give me a ride or do you already have to go back to Tiara's side?"

"Of course Mario, come on ... I already knew what you were thinking, there is no problem with taking a look around."

"Daisy, I know I did everything wrong ... I left her alone and I imagine how she was feeling, but ... I know she knows how to take care of herself, Peach is very strong and brave ... I only need to take a look around. I feel that if I don't, I will be missing something very important, if you want you can go with me, Cappy will drop us off at the airport ”.

Loving an adventure or some reason to leave the castle and Daisy getting permission to take some time for herself, the result of an agreement with her father the king, Daisy packs her bags and together with Luigi they both go to Mario, who decides to give a look to see if you occasionally meet your princess.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

After enjoying a moment alone, Peach and Bowser were already returning to the palace, while Boo took them back, the princess could enjoy the whole crowd waving and thrilled to see her so close.

Even though it was restricted to get close to the king, everyone was on the edge and shouted with all their strength to express their joy, Peach thought that only when Bowser left the palace would there be all this commotion, but every time Bowser appeared, everyone was more and more more cheerful. "Does that happen every time you leave the palace ... I want it if you always feel that energy and emotion from your people?"

"Yes, always, the moment I leave the palace, everything changes, although on my birthday I am more excited and fantastic, so it is natural that they make an extra effort".

Peach, listening attentively, remembers how much attention she gets on her birthday, but comparing the kingdoms, the princess was seen as an older sister, besides being royalty and fighting for the rights of her people, while Bowser was treated of a completely opposite, here he was a celebrity, he was idolized, respected and even loved. He could do anything, as everyone would find it fair and supported his decision

“Peach, would you like to open family gifts with us later? I just need to finish the draw event that I will return to the castle ”.

"I am grateful for the invitation, but I know that at this time it is a moment that you have to be with your family, the koopalings miss you and want to pamper your father a little."

“For me, my family is just complete with you ... you really think that children are not crazy about you. If I wasn't looking for you, I would be sure that someone would, I, as I recall, said that you would accompany me today, so you're invited ”.

Peach's smile widened and she agreed. "I would love to!"

Bowser's heart swelled with excitement. "I'll be waiting for you! Well, it's time to give everyone a good show."

At the end of the tour, the car that both parked near the palace, a large structure was mounted on the palace door, to end the big event. Bowser and Peach getting out of the vehicle, the koopa offers his claw to the princess to accompany him while the whole crowd and the cameras are aimed at both.

Holding claw Bowser's, the princess slowly settles down and holds the big Koopa closer to her. side, which whispers in his ear, it was time for the two of them to put on a show, and even with both of them parting at the end of the hall, he would still think of her.

With most of her people gathered, Bowser stopped his chest screaming at the crowd which did not stop admiring the two: “Hey, you idiots, are you enjoying this year's Bowser Day?”

The Darklanders responded with growing joy, Peach laughed to herself as she watched Bowser delight in her adoration, from her people, but the path ahead of the two marked the princess's separation with the king, making Peach a little upset by wanting to be with Bowser.

"This year has been really fantastic. Do you know why? Because it's  _ my _ birthday! And my birthday is always fantastic! Stopping for a second and looking at the princess beside him, Bowser makes Peach still don't part with him and looking at her kindly, she knew he was going to do something.

"And I decree that this year is really special, I could see the face of my people, and besides, I am sharing with the most wonderful person of the entire galaxy. Could the princess hear a good greeting from Darklands? "

With a sound exploding before her eyes, Peach could not imagine in her wildest dreams being greeted like that, roars, clapping, applause, shouting and all manner of greeting surrounded her, which the princess could not even know how to be. behave except to smile at everyone sincerely.

The sound exploded like Peach couldn’t imagine it could. Roars, beats, applause, applause, screams, screams, all kinds of noise surrounded them. His ears vibrated and Peach couldn’t even hear his own. Due to all the commotion the doors of the Volcano Palace started to open, indicating that they were waiting for the princess while Bowser finished the event,

wanting to show himself even more to the princess, Bowser puts the princess in one of his arms and gathering a good amount of air in the lungs, the king blows a huge flame into the sky that drives everyone crazy. As strange as it seemed Peach felt safe in Bowser's arms, it wasn't like he was her holdingendo, the koopa respected the princess's personal space a lot, and left a comfortable space for the princess if she wanted to get away from him.

Peach looking at Bowser after letting go of all that flame, and still being in his arms, smiled at the koopa, making his heart feel like he was in a dream "That was so much fun".

"I thought you would like it." Although Bowser knew he had to let the princess go, he really didn't want to let her go. Who knew how long it would take before he could stay like this, Peach fitting perfectly beside him, and the two of them But it wasn’t just him who didn’t want to part, without realizing Peach’s body took his hand to Bowser's chest, giving him a kind of hug, making Bowser feel a shiver all over his body. of him, willingly, and it fit even better than before.

"I love you, you know," Bowser said to the princess loud and clear, making whoever was next to him heard.

She smiled against his chest and looked at his calm expression. "I know." She blinked. "Happy birthday, Bowser."

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

With the two separating and the princess entering the castle, while Bowser finishes his appointments beside Kamek, Peach walking alone in the halls remember that more t it burns she would be by Bowser receiving the gifts from the koopalings, and knowing everything he did and does for his happiness, the princess knew that she needed to give a gift to Bowser. Just her presence being present enough was not something she accepted, looking at her necklace and remembering every gift, every sentence, every gesture he made to make her happy, the princess was thinking that she would only have time until Bowser comes back to do something that’s really worth it.

Of all the things she noticed these days, it was that Bowser urgently needed new bed sheets, and he had asked her for a kiss ... but she couldn't give it to him, a kiss was too far, too deep for her and nothing in this world would change her opinion, she just needed to find a gift for the king, and she had to get those silly thoughts out of her mind.

Since there was no time to lose, the princess quickly ran to her room and knew that Bowser would do everything as quickly as possible to be close to her, imagining that at most she would have half an hour to do everything, and she would still have to go to the private room which Bowser would be with his children.

Arriving in her room with her feet burning from running without caring about her heels, the princess knew that even with a piece of paper Bowser would be happy, but she was determined to give him something that he can always remember the princess and only she can do for him, making him special. Knowing exactly what she should know, the princess takes her little sewing kit from her closet which she always carried on her travels and, turning her body, she looks at the victim of her experiments and with a look of determination she starts running out of time .


	12. For you

were given just one job, looking at the Koopalings, but after a few hours Kammy was sleeping comfortably, forgetting his obligations. While sleeping the magikoopa's subconscious, she was dealing with complete chaos, not only did she disappoint her king, but she knew that Kamek was also upset with her, the two people she most admired were walking away, all because of the princess.

While in his dreams he thought about how to deal with Bowser, his king quickly entering the castle and passing through the room where his children would be, only to find Kammy asleep, causing him to lose patience and waking her up at the same time. "Hey witch, I hope you've been playing hide and seek in these last few hours and ended up getting too excited."

Waking up and getting ready, Kammy looked uncomfortably without knowing how to meet Bowser's gaze, she knew she was getting into more trouble, disobeying several orders on the same day, it was almost as if she were cheating on him on his birthday. "How can I say ... sir I ..."

With flames coming out of his mouth, Bowser just looked annoyed at kammy but did nothing for the magikoopa: "You better put all eight here in the hall in fifteen minutes, I'll give you two minutes to get out of my sight, or I’m going to burn you alive and spread your ashes across the kingdom. ”

Kammy in shock was already thinking about the various punishments that her king would do, leaving with some burns was what she least feared, but now, what was happening? Just a threat, he was giving her a chance before he punished her, that was the easiest layoff in his life ”.

"Sir, well I ... I ... I definitely didn't want to disappoint you ... I just ..."

With her unruly hair looking like it was alive, the magikoopa felt as if Bowser was the fire itself, and knowing what the Kammy was concerned, the king just sits in the nearest chair and closes his eyes while resting from the final moments of the live event. “Do you really prefer that I give you the punishment you deserve, you old witch? Don't forget, you only have one minute to get out of my way and get everyone ready in this room ”.

Bowing to Bowser, Kammy disappears from the room leaving only a purple cloud in place, she knew how furious he was to find her like this, but something was preventing him from being the usual tyrant, which led him to also have less pain head on with his actions and all of this was Peach's fault, which was even influencing him, making her angrier with the princess for feeling that she owed her something.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Leaving his room late, the half hour Peach had given himself to finish Bowser's gift, took longer than expected. Not giving her feet a rest, the princess runs through the corridors while holding a box in one hand and the other her dress, skidding down the stairs and almost falling at every corner, but all of this was making the princess feel more alive , and get faster to the room that Bowser would be in.

Upon entering the room and encountering the Koopalings who are happy to see their mother in the enclosure, each was in a corner of the room with some large boxes storing their gifts until their father appeared, and as much as they hid, she could see that everyone was more anxious than usual.

"You should have been here ten minutes ago," said Kammy, who was in the middle of the room controlling the situation and already knowing that the princess would be upfront with all her nerves.

“I had some unforeseen events, we can say that solving princess things”, but I came as fast as I could, so much so that I forgot to even keep these scissors and came running with it in my pocket.

"No problem, mom, just don't let Dad see you running with swords, he gets wild when he catches us, it's divine punishment right away", after Junior speaks, Kammy signals the koopa to shut up and everyone in the room keeps his calm down and stop fawning over the princess.

“Well, all important to the king are present, luckily neither Kamek or your wickedness arrived. Even though everyone knew that Kamek would be late for being an incompetent lazy man, he had assured us that the perfect princess would be on time… I think he was a little deluded ”.

Even taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore Kammy's attitude, the words about giving a chance and eternal hatred returned to circulate in his mind, no matter how much Peach gave magikoopa a chance, he would not give up, and if it were not for this method that the princess could manage with due respect, Peach knew very well how to play with other weapons.

“For your information, Kammy, I didn't ask to spend the holidays here, it wasn't you who was kidnapped, if that were a normal situation you can bet I wouldn't be here. But these days I am having a lot of fun, I learned a little about each one, and I am very happy to spend my time with you. Now that doesn’t mean that because I’m here I have to swallow all the insults you tell me, I shouldn’t even care about you, or your opinion, or getting a silly gift for Bowser, so you should be honored for me even though I was late I did something that will make your king happy, unless you always want him unhappy for the castle so that only you can monopolize him ”.

“Do you think I didn't notice his look… I'm not here to replace anyone, and even if it took me an hour, Bowser wouldn't bother waiting for me, now if you gave someone who did something he didn't like, we know very well who would be kicked out that door. Now I know I will never make you like me, but I can tell you that I know how to play a lot heavier than you think, when I'm out of my temper, get out of my way or I will guarantee that I will leave you in the depth more distant, in a world in which no matter how much you scream, no one extends your hand around you and your only company will be your own solitude for the rest of your life ”.

“I don't like having enemies, nor making them, I always try to be civilized, but if I have to do this I guarantee you that I am much worse than you can imagine, so don't you dare test me, because the power that this princess has, it goes completely against what normal people imagine and I'm not in the mood to play cat and mouse. So the decision is yours ”.

When the princess stopped to take a deep breath, and noticed the environment around her, Peach saw that all the koopalings were looking at her in surprise, and the scissors she took out of her pocket earlier and showed everyone, was broken on the table next to the princess , an action that the princess did while discussing with the magikoopa. With the koopas standing up, everyone applauds their Mama Peach, from the words to the act of breaking the scissors right in front of their eyes, made them fall in love with that side of their mom that they didn't know, only increasing the respect and admiration for Princess.

The then powerful Kammy was feeling her world crumble, holding back tears with all her strength, Peach's words hit hard and the magikoopa lost in her own territory. In addition to not being able to answer anything, the princess had no idea of when the magikoopa was already suffering and how much power the princess had over her. 

It would only take a word for Kammy to feel in the abyss without end and to be in complete solitude, that was why she felt so insecure, why she was afraid. It wasn't fear of being replaced, it was fear of being forgotten and not seeing the two people she loves most.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Kamek arriving next to Bowser made all the atmosphere in the room warm up, leaving everyone excited and forgetting the situation that had ended a few minutes ago. Demonstrating perfect control of magic and organization, everyone in the room found themselves seated in perfectly comfortable chairs, in which they all carved the face of Bowser, who was sitting in front of everyone. 

Seeing Bowser's excitement, Peach realizes that this must be the favorite part of her birthday, she not only received gifts and admiration, but was beside the people she loved most. Even with the koopa taking a tough pose, the princess could see in the spot where she was sitting that Bowser's tail was moving from side to side, an act that Junior also did when he was anxious or excited.

"Okay Kamek, you can stop showing off your old man ... you can start now," said Bowser as he gave an evil smile, which everyone knew was evil.

"They hand out gifts from the oldest to the youngest ... in case you want to know," Roy murmured to Peach. This was the first time that Peach was not sitting next to Bowser, an act that bothered the princess a little.

Wiggling his wand, Kamek showed a tiny gift bag in the middle of the room, indicating that Bowser should go to her. When Koopa touched his gift right in front of him, a shower of colors ran across the room, with the small box disappearing right in front of him, an extremely elegant black shell appeared in his eyes, he looked thinner, but it was just an appearance . The spines were sharper and brighter compared to his hoof he always wore, the sparkle in Bowser's eyes showed that Koopa was satisfied with his gift and would like to use the new look.

"It is a formal shell, your majesty, besides making it elegant, it emits an air of superiority".

Looking more closely at Bowser, he gave a smile that was spreading across his face, “It's not just black, it has shades of green. This will make me even sexier, although this is already difficult, because nobody is sexier than this koopa here. I am very satisfied Kamek, Kammy is your turn, I hope you reach my expectations ”.

Not doing as much preparation as Kamek, Kammy invoked a purple wave that enveloped his king, seconds later Bowser got taller and the chair he was sitting on was replaced by a big throne. "Happy birthday, my king!"

Because the magikoopa was still shaken, he sat down again, while Bowser admired the gift he just received, the entire throne had engravings of Bowser at several important moments, the place where he supported his arms and legs were extremely comfortable, the upholstery was red and with the koopa sitting on it it looked like the throne was alive giving an image of authority and fear to everyone who dared to challenge the king.

"I always need more thrones, and this is a beautiful throne, even more so with my appearance, I could get used to it and ask to change all the chairs for a different throne".

Peach hiding his face and laughing, imagines Bowser saying that all the furniture needs to have his image to know who is in charge. Controlling herself and stopping laughing, the princess concentrated because she was the next to be called, but the princess's turn was skipped to Ludwig making her a little upset. With the delivery of gifts continuing for another hour, the princess realizes that each koopaling was dedicated to doing something special for her father; Ludwig presented him with a stick which he controlled by sound waves with musical instruments, all it took was one movement that his father could control thousands of musicians at will.

Lemmy the second oldest gave his father a new bracelet which the koopa said increased the thrust of his punches, making his father very happy with his son's effort, Roy jumping from the chair in turn handed his father a certificate a property that little koopa was happy to have achieved on its own merits, it was a small island with wild vegetation and Roy had the idea to make his father take his mother Peach on a romantic trip. As much as Bowser liked the gift of his son, the idea of taking Peach, in wild vegetation, ended up becoming a joke with his brothers who kept pestering him and mocking his face.

When Iggy gave the gift to his father, the koopa showed himself once again, who the family genius is; koopa developed a device that would help keep the heat in the lava pools and stabilize the environment around them, guaranteeing a huge economy for the king, proud of his son, Bowser agreed to present his machine to the kingdom’s council and guaranteed that we would implement as soon as possible.

When Wendy gave the gift she gave a small bag to her father and said something in her ear while looking at the princess, even though it was a small gift, Wendy explained that it was a very special cologne, made only to order, it was a perfume that according to them it made the person who wore more seductive. Bowser being curious how much more seductive he could be, he wonders if Peach would like this perfume, because it would be worth nothing if she was allergic to the smell or found him nauseous.

With the last three gifts missing, their delivery was faster compared to his brothers, Morton made a resting table for his father which he himself sculpted using black marble and created drawings of his father holding the world with one arm. Little Larry spared no effort, gathered all his money and built a Boxing room, with all the utensils of a complete gym, the princess even noticed that the sandbags looked like Mario's mannequin for her father to discount the anger, an act that she found especially funny.

Junior, ending the delivery of gifts, ran to his father's lap and handed him a remote control, and pointed to a box at the end of the room giving instructions to his father, when turning on the device inside the box a miniature of Bowser tore the box , it was an extremely detailed robot controlled by remote control, little Bowser, spoke, roared and even spit out mini bursts of fire, a project done entirely by the youngest of the family, leaving his father very happy with the gift.

With Bowser laughing and giving his evil laugh, unlike all other times, Peach didn't feel any discomfort when he heard her, but he felt another feeling inside his chest that he couldn't explain. When Bowser thanked those present and it appeared that he did not expect Peach to have one, the princess stood up and told the koopa to wait before he did anything else: "I also have a gift for you."

"I thought my gift was your company this week and you are going to the dance with me," said Bowser while he didn't know what to expect from his love.

Shaking his head at the princess, he walked over to Bowser and handed his humble package, in his hands, which were shaking as he held the princess's delicate gift. "I told you it wasn't good enough."

Bowser couldn't believe it, he was disconcerted, receiving a gift from Peach herself, this was really the best birthday he could hope for, besides fighting with emotion, koopa was fighting with tears, it was not enough the love of his children who already it made him very emotional, now with the princess in the middle of it all it was really too much for him to handle.

With the princess walking away from him a bit to see his reaction, Bowser begins to carefully open the princess's package, which she dares not spoil the package that Peach made thinking about him. Even though it was made by human fingers, the king did not have as much difficulty as Peach thought he would have, and within seconds the pink package fell and Bowser lifted a small white lid from his gift. Inside the box, a small stone shone like yours, there was a perfect sapphire that rested inside the box, the same sapphire that was in the princess's dresses. Bowser couldn't believe what he was looking at, looking away to meet Peach's eyes the koopa was not believing what he was seeing, and kept repeating the act several times, until the princess broke the silence.

"Did you like it?" said the princess even though she knew the answer.

"I loved it, just as I love you ... it's just perfect."

Peach closed his eyes and smiled at Koopa telling him the one thing he always said to that silly king in love, "I know".

"Peach but how, to do that you would have to do it just today, or be a kind of psychic". Taking all the family out of the box, who was almost jumping on Bowser's lap with so much anxiety, they saw what the princess's gift was all about, so with Bowser he said it was one of the sapphires that stayed in the princess's dress. With the light right illuminating the stone, everyone in the place could see that the sapphire had a design on its surface as if the princess had carved for hours to achieve so much perfection. With his children smiling as they saw that the drawing was their parents looking at each other, only Bowser knew the true meaning of that drawing, Peach replied perfectly that the last gift of his drawing, the statue of both, was carved in his hands.

“Of course I'm not a psychic ... we can say that I spent my best needles to be able to replicate. Now look behind the jewel ”. said the princess, speaking in a low tone for only Bowser to hear.

Doing as his love asked, Bowser realized that it was engraved on the back with the princess's handwriting,  _ "For Bowser of Peach, happy birthday."  _ Unable to control himself the princess notices that a tear fell from Bowser's eyes, realizing that he was crying lifted his face showing a beautiful smile while thanking the princess with all his strength, that was his greatest treasure he will take care of all your life.

It seemed that nothing could make Bowser take his eyes off his gift, except the eyes of the princess herself, and her children who since birth are the greatest gifts of his life. Getting stuck in his thoughts, Bowser wanted the night to come soon, he couldn't wait any longer, in his meeting with the princess he just wanted a chance, and everything depended on that night.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

With the delivery of gifts finished, Bowser takes advantage of the little free time he has to spend with his family, which everyone is happy to be together. With the princess in their midst, the royal family feels that for the first time their family is complete, everyone struggled to get more attention from the princess than their own father, who was often jealous of his children who lay on the princess's lap.

With Kamek standing up, the magikoopa touches Bowser's shoulder, signaling to Bowser that free time is over, making the koopa smile at his children as he prepares to get up from the living room rug. “Children, your father needs to go, I have some other boring commitments that need my attention. Peach unfortunately we split up now, you will probably receive the prom instructions, I know you have been more than you can probably count, but I guarantee you that none will be as amazing as this one ”.

"Now you're making me more excited than before, I hope it meets my expectations," said the princess, laughing at Bowser's silly expression. "Well, I never went to a dance here in Darklands, I wonder if it looks like any Mushroom dance."

"There is nothing like or that can match a Darklands ball, especially if I am the host. I am sure you will find the event the best thing in the world, you will not only have my presence, but we will also have other guests, even if they are not as important as me, we will have many guests, from governors to ordinary workers, and with their presence I know that the night will be the best of all. ”

Cutting Bowser and not even giving the princess a chance to say anything, a Hammer Bros, he waited beside Kamek while he was impatiently waiting for the princess. Bowser, looking at Peach's guide, helps the princess to stand up and introduces her princess appropriately. "Peach, this is the woman who will teach you everything you need to do tonight. ”

Seeing Hammer’s appearance, instead of holding a hammer, the princess’s guide held a clipboard and instead of wearing her helmet she wore a beret that matched the clipboard she was wearing. m, Kamek once again calls on his king not to be late in his commitments, making Bowser reluctant to actually have to go away from Peach instead of himself being the princess's guide.

Knowing the importance of Bowser's commitments, Peach turns to say goodbye to Bowser, helping Kamek. "So ... until later, can I know when you are going to pick me up?" When Bowser was going to happily answer the princess, Peach's guide interrupted both explaining that she would explain it herself and for her king to say goodbye as she would be taking the princess to her room.

With both just saying goodbye, both the princess and the king go in different directions, with Kamek rushing Bowser and Hammer rushing Peach while complaining about the lack of time they both had. After arriving at the room, the princess's guide began to speak extremely fast, showing a miniature model of the three-story ballroom, things were getting more and more confused and not even Peach could keep up.

"Please wait a minute, at this rate I can't keep up with you and understand your explanation".

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, we have little time to leave everything perfectly in place, the ball is almost here and we need as much time as possible".

“I didn't want to disturb or even waste your precious time, I just ask you to be a little bit slower, it's not like I never attended a dance, I must be able to understand everything and act according to the rules of etiquette, after all I grew up going to dances. Could I ask you another question? ”

"Well, that already counted as a question, but the highness can ask what you want."

Seeing that the mood of the woman in front of him was reminiscent of a mixture of Kammy and Toadsworth, Peach does not mind the lines and faces of his guide. "Well, would you like to know what your name is?"

Shrinking at the princess's question, the hammer who liked everything organized and acting according to the rules, had forgotten to introduce herself, making her slow down the way she spoke to the princess. "My name is Karen."

“Well now we can talk about the itinerary, at 5:22 pm, King Bowser will arrive at your door to accompany you to the ballroom, at 5:30 pm both will enter the hall and start the musical march and then go up the stairs to the real dinner ”. Giving a detailed sheet with all the procedures and explaining in detail in the miniature model of the hall, Peach can see that all the details and actions of everyone were written in the itinerary, a detail that Karen did not need to explain to the princess.

“In her seats the princess will sit on the left side, while Bowser will sit on the right side, in the meal we will serve three dishes that everyone should eat with respect and elegance, respecting the tradition of the royal family. After that, the king at 6:30 pm will drive for the first dance of the night ... led by his grace Ludwig who will play a waltz ”.

“After that, Sir Ludwig, leading the orchestra, will show the three-movement concert he wrote to his father, after its end at 6:45 pm, desserts will be served and the Bowser style will start” Karen giving a fake smile, made Peach realized that this was the part he liked least, the Bowser style should be the part that Bowser does what he wants, after all he is the star of his birthday.

"Dessert will be your choice, and we will open the bar and start serving drinks to the guests, at 7:30 pm the great break music competition of her majesty begins".

"Break dance?" Peach interrupted her, unable to hide her laughter.

"Yes, yes ... break music, an open competition that everyone can compete in, although I don't recommend competing in a dress, and I imagine that with your class I don't need to threaten to make you bald while sleeping. Well, as always, your majesty is the champion , is crowned, and after all the commotion the waiters set up the buffet table with items for free consumption.

”“ In that time the princess will be able to do whatever she wants, it will be a moment of rest, not least because the party's just beginning. At 9.15 am, Sir Ludwig's orchestra will play the first last dance that you and our king lead in the hall, thus making the guests of this wave leave and enter the new ones.

"" Excuse new guests? "

“True, the princess is not used to this type of rotation, we have three waves of guests, the first wave are the most important people, who bought the best places to be during the whole party or the lucky ones chosen by the population every year… explaining in a better way , when the ball starts at 5:30 am, we will have two waves of guests in the hall, we will call them A and B. After the last dance and at 9:30 am we will say goodbye to guests B, and at 9:45 am, guests C enter to take their place.

""Explained that the orchestra will play right until 11:00 pm, containing mixed style in this part following the mood of his majesty, the buffet food will be replaced by desserts and at 11.45 pm, the doors will open allowing guests leave. When only her majesty is the princess, the last song is played ending her majesty's birthday ".

“All the other details are in the pamphlet, if we had more time I would happily pass you the full schedule, but ... you really need to get dressed, today is our king's day, even though he is not the most elegant and educated, he deserves more than anyone that tonight is as good as the others, now with his leave ”. Bowing politely, Karen leaves Peach's room and allows her to assimilate all the information she has just heard.

Being worried, Peach didn't imagine that Bowser's birthday would be on this scale, taking the itinerary, and seeing some details that Karen marked, even with her experience the princess was becoming concerned, even more with the fact that she didn't have a dress to match. from this ball, she had been preparing for a vacation and not for a gala.

Laughing nervously, the princess opens her entire closet looking for some outfit that would please her; it seems that the time to get ready would not be enough and a fist knocked on her door making her more nervous. Running and opening the door, the princess meets a koopa troopa, wearing a maid uniform slightly different from Valkoopy.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness, truly an honor, I was instructed to offer my help to get ready for the ball, Valkoopy said he might need a hand, could I get in".

"Valkoopy said that, she really is an angel, yes please come in, but I don't think I can give you any attention, I am too busy and I have a to-do list." Allowing the maid to enter, Peach goes back to her closet, while the koopa places a box on the head of the princess' bed and waits for the princess to request it.

Taking off a blue and a lilac dress, Peach wonders if either of them would have a different impact on the ball instead of their pink dresses. "If I may, blue would not enhance the tone of your eyes, lilac is better in this option, it has a more open cut ... but your current pink dress that you always wear at the castle, has more class than this one".

After the koopa spoke properly about the princess's dresses, Peach sat on the floor thinking about sewing and styling some dress, but she had ruined her best needles and didn't have time to do anything. "I'm sorry I don't even know your name and I think you won't be able to help me here, I have little time and the only dress I have are these in my closet".

“I would be shocked if the princess knew the name of a maid like me, and don't worry even if the princess chooses to go with that dress, her majesty will see the most beautiful woman before her eyes. Know that I offer all my services, everything that can please the princess, of course my dresses are not as beautiful as the ones that the highness wears ”.

"Wait, you said your dresses," said Peach, cutting the koopa, who was frightened by the princess coming closer to her.

“Yes, I also work in the creation of clothes for the palace ... people call me a stylist but I just like my work, as our king lives talking about her beauty, I ended up creating a model for the princess, but nothing extraordinary like the princess, actually I just came here to see if you need help with makeup or something ”.

"You say you made a dress for me ... could you show me by any chance?" No matter what the dress looked like, it was worth seeing the work of a koopa who was obviously a fan of her, in addition to the humility the koopa was showing her, it made her more curious to see her work.

“Actually, it would be a dream to be able to show you even a single time in my life ... and in truth Valkoopy begged me to bring him already. It's that box that I put on the head of your bed, feel free to see it ”.

Going to the box and opening the box that was properly wrapped carefully, when removing a big red bow and removing the lid, Peach at the same time is speechless when seeing the contents inside the box. Taking the dress gently and silently worshiping it, it was not the work of someone who made it as a hobby, this dress was something divine, something that Peach always dreamed of having, but would never have the ability to imagine like that.

“You did it entirely here in the palace. I mean I'm not doubting your word yet, but with Valkoopy indicating it, she was right to send it… the right question would be if you made it whole here in the castle? ”.

“Yes, I did it myself, from the design to all the embroidery, based on your favorite dress style, I gave you an extra skirt, exposed with elegant ribbons, modified the sleeves to align with your gloves and the princess not having to fix your sleeves or gloves. I also took the liberty and designed new gloves, used a pale pink silk and using a special method, embroidered some shiny threads and added some diamond details. 

Being exactly as the koopa was saying, while Peach was lost in the explanation and couldn't stop noticing the dress, the dress was very reminiscent of what the princess wore, but it was totally different, it had more layers which shone, because they had silver and gold stitched on them.

"I can try it." With the koopa approving and being very happy for the words said by the princess, Peach could not wait to put the dress on, he was stunning, even though he was so shining he was not invasive, and contrary to what the princess thought even with all the metals sewn in the dressed, he was light, comfortable and didn’t prick anywhere, that was the job of a real designer, and this dress was perfect for the night.

After putting on the gloves and adjusting the dress on his body, Peach felt more like a princess than in months, and she didn't need a crown to say it, only her image and her smile could show how happy he was; with Karen's words resonating in her mind, she would not embarrass Bowser on her birthday and it would be a dress worthy of a date. 

Rolling in front of the mirror and imagining himself on the dance floor, Peach realized that she was more anxious than usual, as if this was really a real date, and Peach wanted to remember that night all his life, but when looking at his watch back the princess realizes that she has less than two and a half hours to finish getting ready and the dress alone would not be enough to say that she was ready.

"What did you think of the dress?" asked Peach to the koopa who was overjoyed to see the princess even more dazzling.

"I feel that all my efforts were worth it, of course it is not the perfect dress, but the princess is divine".

“Don't say that, this is the work of a genius. In fact, you came here when you needed it most and saved me, I always read that in fairy tales princesses had a fairy godmother to fulfill their wishes, and now I come in front of my own fairy godmother ”.

"You also said you could help me with makeup, well I would gladly accept your help, I confess that I'm a little nervous and I'm not ready for the dance."

“It will be more than an honor”, the koopa, being happy for Peach's praise, cannot imagine how grateful the princess was in her heart and how she already considered her fairy godmother to have saved her.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Bowser was in a room, while being supervised by some magikoopas, but his mind was on his birthday dance with Peach, the woman of his life. He knew he should pay attention to the papers he was signing, but he kept looking at the gift that his love gave him, that sapphire became his medallion, his memory of his happiest birthday.

While everyone in the room was waiting for Bowser to finish signing a thank you receipt for the gift, to start a new shipment, the koopa thought about all the moments he had with Peach since she arrived, thinking about tonight, the gifts his loved ones children gave him and the happiness of seeing the princess paying attention to them.

They had not yet finished the game of Pickleball and Bowser had secretly asked for a new court that the princess could play without having to adapt the tennis court, in addition to being an incentive for her to return ... besides enjoying her company. While writing but had his head elsewhere, a magikoopa calls the king's attention to see the last note he signed.

Looking at the paper, Bowser realizes that he signed:  _ From King Bowser the beast of Princess Peach. _ Smiling softly and remembering their conversation on the court, the King of Darklands dropped the pile beside him, shouting that he was tired. "Today is my birthday, I shouldn't be stuck in a room here, after all, who cares about this stupid tradition of thanking you for the thousands of presents".

The koopa closest to Bowser, said to his trembling king, "But sir ... handwritten gratitude notes really are a tradition ..."

"And that tradition is from hundreds of years ago, and the king here it's me, a king's job is also to entertain his honored guests, and we've never had anyone from Mushroom Kingdom in our kingdom, so it's my duty to make my guests feel good. ”

"Besides, my palace is full of magic clowns, there is no reason for me to do manual work, it is just stupid, your new mass, replicate my signature on all tickets".

The leader of the magikoopas at that location, taking the lead, asks everyone to do as their king orders, while he heads towards Bowser asking him in private. “Sir, can I ask where you are going? In case someone needs to see you, or Kamek is in the room ”.

"It is my palace and I will go wherever I want, if Kamek wants to find me sure he will know where." Leaving the room and getting calmer, really someone like Peach could look for him, then stopping in the corridor and turning around Bowser shouts to the magikoopa who was standing in front of the room: “But if anyone wants to know where I am, say that I will be in my room, getting ready for the ball ”.

Being happy with how everything was developing, Bowser continued walking towards his room, after all it was not a simple birthday ball, today was the day of his first meeting in life, and it was with the woman he loves and waited for. all his life, so his nerves were on edge, he couldn't go wrong, he had to know how to speak and be himself at the same time. Now was the time that Bowser would have to fight for the princess's heart and she would show that even though they were from different worlds he was able to move his heart like no one else.


	13. Something inside me

Kammy having the mission of picking up each of the koopalings, to take them to the hall, Bowser Júnior was the only one who was giving him work, being locked in his room the koopa was threatening to set the palace on fire with his clothes and flee in the confusion.

"I already said that I'm not going to the dance, I look like an idiot."

Getting tired of the koopa show, magikoopa knew exactly how to deal with that situation, after all her experience with younger Bowser was worth it, magically forcing the lock on the door, Kammy explodes the whole room, leaving Júnior surprised by the sudden entrance, and letting your guard down for a moment. Wrapping the koopa with a purple haze, Kammy manages to bring him out of the room, where his brothers laughed at his costume, Júnior had his hair behaved, wore cufflinks and had a bandage instead of his bandana.

"For that Junior, you have to remember everything that is at stake, remember that we are a pair and you don't look like an idiot for wearing this outfit".

"Do you really think Wendy ...?"

"Of course, you are already an idiot no matter what your clothes are, at least our father will be proud to see you like this", said magikoopa, not taking the show that her youngest was doing.

Kammy, seeing that Junior would run away the moment she released him, she makes a deal with the little koopa, ensuring to take everyone faster to the lounge. With Junior landing on the floor, the koopa runs to his room to get ready, making a ponytail and with the help of the hair gel Junior's hairstyle looks very elegant and he imagines his father's compliments. Picking up his bandana, Junior decided that he would not leave his trademark behind, and tied it under his tie and ran back to his brothers, before Kammy got angry again.

"I'm ready, your witch ... now we can go."

"Shut up if you're a koopa project," said Morton, ready to jump in Junior and start a fight, after all they were missing out on their initial fun and could already start trying to come up with a plan to get their father's princess together. In addition, each of the koopalings had several objectives that they wanted to fulfill, for Roy it was the perfect opportunity to create partnerships, businesses, and to have a good relationship with investors in the Darklands market; for Wendy the koopa could be noticed by the boys and maybe live a great passion ... besides that he couldn't wait to see his father's dance.

Gathering all the little people and giving a last sermon about how each one should behave, taking out Ludwig who was already in the hall ready to start his concert, the hall was already beginning to welcome the officials who were just waiting for their king to enter. "Okay, all of you, it's time to get going."

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

If looking in the mirror, Bowser didn't want to miss anything, he had to be impeccable, for the most beautiful woman in his life, his birthday was no longer the number one on his list, but the meeting with Peach. After staring at each other in the mirror, everything was in good shape and the koopa was really beautiful, his suit matched his hair and eyes, the shell Kamek gave him as a gift, was making the King of Darklands look stunning, his hair was brushed , but it still made a sound of rebellion and with Wendy's cologne, which by the way was an excellent fragrance, where the woody scent matched Bowser a lot, the koopa was more than prepared.

Seeing the clock, according to the schedule he should still wait five minutes, but he was the king, it was his birthday and he could use those excuses to go where he wants, and do what he wants. Leaving his closet, Bowser goes to the door of his room, which Kamek is watching him to maintain a certain order. "Open that door and let me out."

Closing the book he was reading and smiling at his king, Kamek looks at the clock next to him: "Your majesty still has five minutes, and you know you shouldn't let him out ... but consider a birthday present, I'm sure that the princess is waiting for you ”.

With Kamek removing the magic barrier, Bowser left the room saying thanks to his right arm, making him smile at the words of his king and from the bottom of his heart wishing this was his best birthday.

Not looking back, nor slowing his steps, Bowser was feeling his heart racing, his breathing was getting heavy, and the path seemed ten times longer. Even with this mix of emotions, the king should not be weakened by anything, and even if he was not king, a passionate person should not back down from anything and should do everything to achieve his happiness, and de Bowser was at the door a day ahead.

Knocking on the princess's door, Bowser heard several noises and noises inside the room that he couldn't make out what it was, making him more anxious for his first date. The second Peach was inside the room, it seemed like an eternity to the king, but when the door finally started to open, Koopa was already smiling because he was finally able to see his princess.

Upon being able to look at Peach, Bowser realized that this must be the most beautiful view in the galaxy, and he had already been walking through the galaxy. The princess was literally shining and it was not just her dress, but her smile and her look; still staring at the princess who is beautiful every day, Bowser knew that at that moment nothing could compare with her appearance for tonight.

While the koopa's mouth was open and he couldn't say anything, Peach also stood there noticing Bowser's costume, until she finally managed to break the sweet silence between the two. "You look very elegant ... and beautiful", when saying it out loud, the princess's heart that was already beating fast, it seemed that it was going to jump from her chest, butterflies appeared in her stomach and she couldn't think straight.

Bowser stretching his claw and taking the silky glove of the princess, the koopa kissed his hand, making a shiver run throughout his body and make the princess become more flushed than he already was, but she did not dare to take Bowser's hand away.

“You look perfect, I'm very lucky to have you by my side tonight, I really don't think I deserve all that happiness. You are ready?"

Meeting Bowser's eyes, and seeing her happiness at just having her as her company, the princess stepped out of her room showing that she was ready for the night, in which just by smiling Bowser had her answer.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

Karen was happy, everything was on schedule, Kammy already managed to bring the koopalings, Ludwig as always was already fulfilling his obligations impeccably, the guests were already in the hall and everyone's attention was on the huge doors to which the king your guest of honor would enter.

Seeing Bowser with the princess at the end of the hall, Karen timed the pace of her steps and made it possible for the koopas responsible for opening the doors to open the doors at exactly the right time, causing the ball to begin at 5:30 pm.

Arm in arm with her princess and both entering the hall, while Bowser was smiling and admiring all the decor this year, the princess's eyes could not believe the scenery she was seeing, not even Karen's miniature model could prepare her for everything she was witnessing, the beauty of the three-story hall was something seen in books, from the porcelain of the floors to the marble pillars, all of which were duly sculpted by hand, giving unparalleled perfection.

While Peach was recording that place in his memory, observing all the details and enjoying the beautiful music being conducted by Ludwig, Bowser lightly led the princess towards the spiral staircase. With the princess out of her trance, Peach returns to just look at Bowser who takes her towards a large table at which the koopalings were already seated.

All perceiving the joy of their king with the princess of Mushroom Kingdom as his guest of honor, it was evident that the princess was more than a guest of honor; Bowser felt that this day was the happiest of his life, the princess was so beautiful, and she was smiling honestly at him, and chose to come with him to her party. Peach's dress seemed to light up as she walked, but the glow that really mattered to Bowser was the look of her princess, she could be wearing any type of outfit and still be the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world ... but of course that he was happy that she had produced so much to be with him, and only for him.

Reaching their seats and pulling out the chair for the princess, Bowser whispered that he loved Peach in her ears, making her blush, before she whispered back to the koopa: "I know ...". With the king smiling and sitting in his own chair, the waiters started to serve at the tables, and the waiter who served the princess's first dinner appeared, when placing the Bowser and Peach plates the princess gave him a smile that made him feel very honored to be able to serve their table.

As Karen had said, Peach was sitting on the left side of the table followed by the Koopalings going from the youngest to the oldest, which Junior was very happy that his mom Peach was at his side, even though sometimes she just has eyes to keep looking secretly his father and on the left were Kamek and Kammy followed by other important koopas. The other guests were seated according to their position or importance to Bowser, making the entire perimeter of Bowser something more cozy than Peach was expecting.

Ludwig leading the orchestra changes the rhythm of the environment, making a calmer melody to allow guests to enjoy a good dinner, offered with all the hospitality of the palace. Being on the top floor of the hall, the koopa could see in a mirror the reflection of the other floors below and sometimes he found himself admiring his father's joy making all his efforts this year worthwhile.

Even though she has already eaten alongside the royal family, seeing the majority of the inhabitants of Darklands, the princess realizes how different her kingdom is, everyone there ate three to four times faster and more than anyone in her kingdom. While eating her plate, the princess noticed the difference between the entrance of her plate and that of Bowser, who some felt the absence of some items that she did not have on her plate, seeing that Bowser stopped talking to diplomats who were sitting and being the moment perfect not to disturb him, the princess addresses him calmly.

"Bowser, why is my rice a different color than yours?"

"Oh ... difference in seasoning, this one is more spicy, so it has this more vibrant color, I asked cookoopa to make your menu especially for you, but if you want you can try it".

"I confess that I was curious, but it wouldn't be polite to prove it that way."

"Well that would be in Mushroom and here we are in my kingdom, who in their right mind would speak of their manners or dare to go against my word ... see prove", without seeing the consequences of the act he just did, Bowser took some grains of rice and gently brought it to the princess's mouth. Peach trying black rice, she feels the spicy in her mouth, but it is still tasty, certainly she would not eat all that amount, but she approved and liked the new flavor very much.

"Taste is different from everything I've ever eaten, but I didn't think it was bad, in fact it is very tasty, I think that next time you have to introduce me properly all the food in the kingdom", making Bowser smile like a fool, he realized that he would have some more opportunity to have the princess in his kingdom which made him very happy.

Kammy politely interrupts Bowser, to take care of another matter, the princess returns to her meal, eating a delicious steak which Cookoopa made especially for her ... that flavor, texture, everything was wonderful and that made the princess more than satisfied, his meal was divine. When he came back to look at Bowser talking to someone next to him, Peach's face was completely red and then he started talking to Junior who was very happy to be gaining attention, seeing that Junior's tie was too tight, the princess put the koopa on her lap and starts to arrange it properly, but no one knew she was using Junior to disguise her feelings. Peach had seen Bowser use the same fork he offered his rice to, as he was so pure and without any malice the princess hadn't noticed, but ... that had been an indirect kiss, and it had moved Peach in a way that she had no control.

After rubbing the blush on her face and putting Junior in place, the princess began to have a long conversation with the koopalings, who were very happy to gain her mother's attention, although they could see every time Peach gave her eyes warm to her father, and when she heard her father's laugh she lost her reasoning and stayed in the moon world, making everyone happy to see how her parents' relationship was going.

Throughout dinner, both Peach and Bowser could feel a wave of emotion hitting them both, perhaps due to all the gossip and happy looks they were both receiving, or the secret encounters of Bowser's leg that accidentally touched his leg. of the princess, or the meeting of her eyes that always made the princess's face blush, making everything more magical.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

Finally having a rest, Ludwig stops with his performance, and a second group starts playing a background song, making all the musicians able to stop to enjoy the birthday dinner. Being happy for the perfection that everyone showed, his musicians were also ecstatic that everything happened according to the will of the koopa, making everyone sigh with pleasure and enjoy this moment.

"I imagine you are hungry, and I say on behalf of everyone great work, sir," said  Omar Spalla, who had a good relationship with Ludwig for years.

"I am really hungry and having a moment of peace is very good. We have to recover our strength to prepare for the waltz. I hope my father knows how to appreciate everything I have composed for him".

“I have no doubt that in the end he will be very proud, in fact he was the one who gave him the first piano and placed him in the world of music. Although I am curious to know how this year's waltz will be ”.

"Really, my father, I think my father was never excited like that, at least not dancing the waltz, I don't even remember him dancing at other times, and this year I'm sure he will receive a lot of attention and suitors", said Ludwig laughing as he realized that Peach's presence gave a sense of danger to some koopas.

While Ludwig and Omar were talking to a new violinist who had great talent but did not know the temperament of Bowser's eldest son, he tried to get the koopa's attention in the worst way he could.

“Sorry for the intrusion, sir, but I hope that this meeting of your majesty with the princess will be a success and that he will be able to take you to his side today and have the victory in love, at least this year she is here without being kidnapped, but rather as his guest ”.

“What do you mean, that night was made for my father to enjoy his birthday, he didn't invite her to just woo her and show it off as a trophy. If the princess falls in love with him it is because of his own will and seeing how amazing my father is. And yes my father kidnapped her many times and even tried to force her into a marriage, but he never failed to respect Peach, she doesn't treat her as something to be won over, he loves her and knows the value of saying those words. So do not consider that the princess is the goal of the final conquest of your king, she is the companion that he has been waiting to be able to share his joys and at his side conquer the world.

"I'm sorry for my offense, sir," said the newcomer who realized that his debut in the maestro Ludwig's circle of friends would be a dream that he just threw in the trash.

Omar realizing Ludwig's silence, ended up together with the koopa his meal, as he knew that night was too big for them to rest and they had a duty to make everything magical for all these people.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

With Karen giving the signal to Kammy, the magikoopa touches Kamek and Bowser on the shoulders indicating I was taking the time to get the real waltz, with the king ended the conversation with another koopa and turning their attention to the princess who was busy with Lemmy and Larry;. Kamek rises giving a signal to the Ludwig orchestra

Flying to the middle of the hall the presence of the noble and respectable Kamek caused the whole hall to be silent. “Good evening to all, and I announce now the beginning of the royal ball, which will be opened by your majesty King of the Koopas, Lord Bowser of Dar klands, supreme emperor, adored and respected under all the earth; along with his guest of honor, Highness Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom. The king's waltz will be led by Prince Ludwig Von Koopa, conductor of the Grand Symphony Orchestra of Volcano Palace, followed by a work done in honor of his father, now that everyone appreciates the king ”.

After the speech, Bowser got up first than Peach and offered the claw to help get out of the chair, with the princess holding not only one of Bowser's claws but his entire hand the koopa is very happy to be able to have a moment just with the owner of her heart, with both of them aware of the thousands of looks on them, the pressure was making Peach more nervous than she imagined ... it couldn't be called a dance, it was a mega event that Peach was venturing into for the first time Once, it should have been just a ball like any other, but in her heart there was no other ball like this.

Looking at Peach's face and already knowing what the princess was thinking and feeling, Bowser tried to draw his attention to make her relax, “We think Kamek uses some kind of magic, without giving a single breath ... just like that he goes through it and doesn't lose his composure, and if he notices, he doesn't even sweat his shirt ”. After whispering in the princess's ear the effect of keeping her calm did the exact opposite, when Bowser whispered his voice became hoarse it was possible to feel his warm breath in the princess's ears making the butterflies from earlier return to the princess's stomach and become more agitated than ever.

According to tradition, when the couple reached the stairs, each one had to go down on one side, with Bowser going on the right and Peach on the left, an act that Bowser felt sad about having to let go of the princess's hand. Although the separation was excruciating for the king, it was time for Peach to recover, which she kept repeating in her mind that it was just a silly dance, and she shouldn't feel these butterflies, it was just a dance, okay it would be their first dance, after all everything she was doing with Bowser these days was the first thing, so she would have to calm down.

When both had finished descending the stairs and their feet touched the ground, Ludwig led the orchestra, beginning the movement to open the traditional waltz of the kingdom, being done from generation to generation. Even though it was the musical style that Bowser always avoided dancing, the princess' acoustics and dazzling smile made him forget everything around him, because that was better than anything.

Acoustics, decoration, the spirit of the place, together with the worried look of Bowser, who held her hands more delicately more firmly in fear that she would leave, allowed Peach also to forget everything around her and just look at the man around her front. Hearing Bowser count the steps, the princess suddenly felt that her heart was feeling things much more intensely and could no longer control the butterflies, which she gave up trying to hide her emotions and enjoy the moment. 

"Bowser, don't tell, feel the music at your feet that your heart will do the rest, this should make you feel lighter, and it won't be necessary to count in your head, you already know the movements, you don't have to be afraid of anything and just guide me. "

Bowser continued counting quietly until he found a suitable moment to respond." I'm sorry, I really can't ... one ... two ... three ... I don't want to lose focus. "

Smiling, Peach risked in the middle of the waltz, and after Bowser turned her, the princess made the koopa look into his eyes and could not look away. "Exactly just look at me, and I let your feet show the way, I trust you, all you need to do is look at me".

"All I want most is to be able to look at your face for all the days of my life", speaking with all his hoarseness and looking into Peach's eyes, before the princess could say anything, Bowser held the princess tighter the two moving as one, who spun around the room and did not notice the other couples who were dancing around them, because at that moment everyone could see that the couple only had eyes for each other.

With the waltz ending, and beginning Ludwig's work in honor of his father, Bowser notices the difference in rhythm of the music, although it was still a slow rhythm he emitted more joy. "Peach doesn't that rhythm remind you of a waltz just now?"

"Yes she remembers, I helped Ludwig compose this part, he wanted something that would be easy to fit after the waltz, so that's why you feel more comfortable and remembering the waltz in your first move”.

I helped Ludwig write this part! " Peach exclaimed, dancing lightly with Bowser through the upbeat pace of the waltz.

"It's very good ... he always outdoes himself every year. Besides, I never thought you would help write our first song together, that day keeps getting better!”

"Well ... it's not like I made the song itself ... I mean, the dance is perfect ... and you did so much for me this week, that I thought about doing something special", said the princess, afraid that his face was the color of Bowser's hair.

Seeing Princess Bowser's shame he said to her with his silly smile. "I thank you, certainly the ball is incredible, because it is my ball and it needs to reach my feet ... but know that of all the things that happened today, you are my best birthday present, your company it makes the man happier, I could live this moment a thousand times and I know that every minute I was with you I would be more and more happy. ”

Bowser's words could no longer be called compliments, they were romantic statements that moved each time with the princess, who did not help in her condition to fight against the blushing of her face. "This is a very beautiful Bowser ... but ... I don't know what to say to you.

" tell me you love me, i'm so happy just to have you in my arms ”

“ Not when you ask like that! ”Peach sneered and patted her on the chest, speaking before she could really get confused by all of that.

“ Peach , I love you ”, being romantic again, Peach hid his face answering the same question which was having another meaning. "I know, I know", and as Peach really knew, each time he spoke the princess lost her mind and her feelings became more and more confused, why she couldn't deny Bowser's words, maybe if she had said it since whenever she didn't love him, she wouldn't be so confused, why she felt good to hear those words and why she was disappointed when she didn't hear them.

Bowser knew Peach and knew that his words were worrying her, as much as he wanted her heart he wanted her to enjoy her night and using the same tactic as the princess he uses her words to calm her heart. "Hey, just look at my face, and listen to the music, it should make you light and happy, don't worry about anything around you, or any confused feeling you're having."

Peach, looking grateful, manages to focus on Bowser's face and not worry about these strange feelings. “Great advice stolen from your majesty. Did you know that waltz is my favorite dance? ”

"Yes, that was great advice. Well if anyone else told me that they love the waltz I would ignore him, but having you as a partner makes this stupid waltz really good"

Peach laughed at Bowser's comment, imagining him dancing with Kammy and your bored face that you would be doing: Doubt if you want more I can see your face when dancing the waltz without my company. And for me the waltz is the moment when I really feel like a princess and not just a pretty face with political involvement that always seeks the best for my people "

" You don't need a stupid dance, wearing dresses or even crowns stupid to be a princess, your presence already makes you one, when you enter the place everyone around you perceives that glow in you. Not to mention that from time to time you are saved from horrible creatures by your own personal knight. ”

Peach he laughed, imagining the Mario Brothers as knights. "I'm sorry, but neither Mario or Luigi want to be knights."

Bowser raised his eyebrow, a smile on his lips. "What are you talking about, Peach?  _ I'm _ your knight, not those idiots. "

Laughing a little, Peach was surprised to see Bowser's sad face." I swear I didn't even think of them before and you mention it, but so now I know that you're my knight , and I hope it's just mine, "said Peach, playing with the koopa's heart.

Laughing at her comment and Bowser's face, the princess puts her head back without noticing the pillar behind her. But before she gets hurt, Bowser swung her into his arms and moved, making both of them more space to move around freely and saving his princess.

Noticing the impending bump the princess would have, Peach thanks Bowser noting that whenever he was at his side he would never leave anything bad to happen. "Thanks, for saving me now."

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

Even though it was a normal dance, everyone's attention would be stolen by Bowser and Peach who were beaming as they danced non-stop, acting like trained dancers and talking to each other. taking their eyes off each other, and laughing with each other, attracting even more looks to both.

However Kammy was sitting alone at the table, watching the joy of her king, who no longer needed her to have fun, but his happiness was what she most desired. While drinking a strong drink, Kamek reaches the magikoopa and knowing how Kammy's mood would be, invites her to dance.

"Come on, what are you going to miss by sitting there, would you like to dance with me Kammy?"

"Good as long as you insist," standing up and taking Kamek's hand, the magikoopa was surprised at the spin Kamek used to bring her close and they could both dance. After Koopa got used to Kamek's rhythm, her dance partner did everything to get a smile from Kammy, but when the koopa's eyes turned to their king, their efforts went back to step zero.

“He's really happy, and they look great together, don't you think?” Said Kamek, forcing the koopa to share his thoughts and thus feel lighter in that situation

“They are radiant, I have never seen his majesty so happy, even more dancing something he always thought useless. And the princess is so beautiful tonight, and we all know that she is like that for him ... ”

Wanting to stop dancing, Kamek changed his steps by going at a slower pace and making the magikoopa lean fully on his shoulders, making her literally hugging him, making her calm and comfortable. "This is the first year you haven't been with him, is it?"

Kammy smiled and nodded, her eyes were distant, as if she was looking back: "He took me even when he was married, he always said that it was useless and that I never leave his side, some think I don't know how happy he is, but I really know how important this moment is to him. I just ... wanted to be that person who made him happy while she was gone.

"" Do you want me to find a way for you both to dance? "

"Don't give me that, it will only make you feel worse. You know, I love my job and I love our king, but not in the romantic way, it is more in the sense of protecting him and wanting him to feel happy and not be hurt by no one ... but seeing him like this I realize that he will need me less and less in his life, and that just makes me more scared.

"" Hey. Kammy ", Kamek started, directing magikoopa's attention to him instantly:" You know that it is not just the king who needs you, you are important in many people's lives, you will be alone, I will not let that happen Bowser still needs you a lot, and he loves you too, no matter who he is with, you are irreplaceable in his heart.

”“ Yes, yes I understand, what would be of me if I wasn't always by your side to help you? help, look at how we are dancing, seriously Kamek I can't take my eyes off you for a minute let's move these feet more, in this slowness they will say that we are in the rhythm of old age. ”Stopping looking at Bowser, Kammy silently thanks Kamek for being in her heart, and she can count on him at all times. ”

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

With Ludwig's third act over and Karen giving the signal, Bowser smiled and grabbed Peach's hands and quickly pulled her out of the middle of the room, had dessert time arrived and the king did not want to miss anything. Laughing as he ran to accompany him, Peach could feel Bowser's pulse racing and his face excited, indicating that now his entire birthday would be according to his taste.

Even when they sat down, it was difficult for the princess to control herself and not laugh at Bowser's face, he looked like a big happy child, who would have thought that the fearsome koopa could be acting that way. With the king asking to serve dessert, and not needing to act so cordially, the koopa had his elbows firmly on the table and ready to attack the sweets as soon as they finished serving his table.

With the same waiter showing up at his table, he puts a huge bowl in front of the king, which in the center of the bowl was a huge scoop of ice cream, surrounded by cookies, cakes and other sweets; after placing the same bowl in a smaller size for the princess, the waiter spends hot chocolate syrup in the middle of the ice cream and places a small bowl on the side of each tray and walks away leaving his king able to enjoy beside the princess.

"Bowser, what is that little bowl?"

"Ahh strawberry cream, you know I love strawberry, as much as I love chocolate, strawberries are my weakness", finishing explaining to Peach, Bowser immediately attacked the dessert in front of him, his hands attacked everything, all the decoration so carefully done it was destroying itself before the king, even small chocolate Bowsers were hostages by Bowser himself.

Peach looks at her bowl, looking for some cutlery to be able to enjoy the dessert, but she can't find it anywhere, making the princess look at her partner again while making a face. "Hey Bowser, how do I ..."

Peach stops the sentence in total shock, sees Bowser putting a brown mixture in his mouth with his bare hands, and when he looked at it, the dessert dripped between his fingers and below his chin , immediately making Peach laugh, and not being able to make a serious face. At Peach's totally contagious laugh, Bowser started to laugh back, not even knowing why she laughed so much, but the joy he was showing shook his whole being; while he laughed, the dessert that was all over Bowser's mouth was falling all over the tablecloth, luckily not hitting Peach's dress. They laughed and laughed, attracting everyone's attention near their table.

Peach having trouble breathing, and wanting to regain her princess's composure, she takes a glass of water and tries to drink it and make it until the blush on her face subsides, but looking at Bowser, who is still laughing out loud and having a mix of desserts falling out of his mouth, Peach spat out the water and laughed again, startling the ladies who were at the table below them. They screamed when the water splashed them and started laughing too. In the end, it didn't take long for the whole room to start laughing almost as hysterically as Peach and Bowser, making handfuls of ice cream fly over the tables, cookies being thrown like grenades, and everyone giving up hope to come out clean during all this mess .

Creating a desert war zone, the waiters begin to clean up the whole mess and slowly replace the desserts on all the tables, which the guests had missed. Peach entering under the table, afraid to mess up her dress more than she already was, as well as trying to catch her breath, meets Bowser who also went under the table looking for her.

"Trust me, and follow me", holding out a claw that the princess quickly grabbed, while they were hiding under the table, Bowser took two bowls of dessert giving Peach one to hold and enjoying the confusion that no one was looking at them, begins to take the princess to a strange corner of the wall.

"Where are we going?" Peach asked, confused by the path they were taking.

"A secret place", stopping in front of a wall that displayed a meticulously painted mural, Bowser touched a painted door handle that Peach was shocked to see that she was so realistic. and nobody could find it in the middle of this painting. Opening the door the princess can see that it was a hidden broom closet, full of equipment to keep the huge ballroom clean and mysteriously shining without a light source. "Enter and turn into the hall on the left," he ordered.

"Are you sure?" Peach questioned, looking at the dark closet and seeing only cloths, mops and cleaning substances.

"That's where I go when I'm tired of this kind of thing ... let's go, before someone sees us and brings us back!"

Laughing at the koopa's strange statement, he could be the king, but he also had to exhibit a certain demeanor. Wasting no time, Peach ran into the room and turned left as Bowser had told him, and you can see that after turning the hall the small room turned into a huge space, which was very bright and had several puffs scattered on the floor

Bowser came after her, still laughing a little with a bowl of dessert in hand. "This is good enough for you princess, here is a special hiding place, I can always rest here ... once I almost slept here unintentionally."

Smiling at the koopa, the princess took the cookie from Bowser's bowl, and he plunged into his ice cream tray, and finally took a bite, his eyes rolled with pleasure, and in that moment she knew why Bowser couldn't help himself, with Bowser seeing the princess's smile, and her koopa-filled face leaving Peach feel comfortable making her sit on a puff next to you. "I think I should have gotten two more bowls, I never eat that as a civilized person, and I didn't think you would like it that much."

Peach laughed, really she couldn't even keep the class as delicate as she tried to eat, there was no way she could keep herself clean. "Hey Bowser, I give up, you know how to eat this the best way, if you want you can mix everything, in fact today is your birthday, you can do whatever you want."

With Bowser taking the two bowls and mixing them, a drop of ice cream sprinkled on his dress while he was preparing that delicious dessert, giving a little cry, followed by a defeated laugh, the princess knew she lost her charm as the perfect pair of the king. “This dress is so beautiful, I really tried to remain presentable, but now ... there is chocolate, bread and who knows what else is in it. I’m afraid I mustn’t look so pretty to be at the king’s meeting. ”

Looking furious at Peach, Bowser even stopped making dessert for both of them and said with all the letters what he was feeling at that moment: "What are you saying? I love you, your appearance tonight is perfect, and that includes the chocolate covered dress, and the chocolate that is in on you. ”

Making the princess alone laughing and blushing, Bowser did not stop saying everything that was coming to his mind and that was stuck in his heart. "You are so beautiful when you smile, it warms my soul and makes my heart happy", the princess getting even more embarrassed is taken by surprise to see that the hand of Bowser whose was full of chocolate was touching her face, with the koopa touching his cheeks and a soft part of his lips, while he whispered gently, his voice getting hoarse and reaching the princess's heart. "I love you Peach, I love you every day, all the time, and I especially love the way you are that night."

With her heart overflowing, the princess felt heat all over her body, and the butterflies in her stomach looked like they were going to come out of her mouth, and her heart was screaming. "Bowser ... you're making me even more messy." With Bowser taking his hand off the princess's face, Peach felt that every word he said made the tenderness between them grow, making the two become more and more intimate and increasingly want to spend more time together.

Not long before they both started laughing again just because they saw each other's faces, Bowser finished creating the perfect mix between chocolate, cookies and ice cream, making the princess take off her sweet gloves, and like her, she used her hands to eat that delicious dessert. With their hand meeting each other several times in the bowl, making it seem that each one was going after the other's hand, at a certain point Peach starts laughing hysterically next to Bowser, inside that room. 

The princess bowing slightly to catch her breath, Bowser seizes the moment, and takes her in his arms. With the princess gasping in surprise, Bowser used the seconds that Peach's mouth was open and poured all the remaining contents into the princess's mouth. With Peach swallowing all the dessert and realizing that Bowser ended up using the chocolate on his fingers and drew on his face the princess turned towards Koopa and tapped his chest, leaving a big chocolate mark on his suit. While Bowser laughed at the princess's face, Peach was beginning to enjoy hearing his laughter, even though he looked evil in the past, since she arrived at Volcano Palace and was spending time with Koopa and learning who he really was, the laughter of Bowser gave a feeling of comfort in her heart besides her deep down finding it kind of cute.

Stopping and lifting his face towards Koopa's smile, when Bowser noticed the affectionate look of the princess, his heart melted at the same moment and the king took his only clean finger and delicately began to wipe the remaining chocolate from the princess's face. Cleaning more slowly than he really should, but seeing the princess's eyes closed and she emitting a smile as he touched her, he didn't care about anything anymore, just that moment.

Bowser finished cleaning the face of the princess who was still in his arms, the king approached the princess whispering in her ears. "Never, but never change", even with her wishing he would stop, there in six arms and with his hoarse voice her mind started to spin in a way she shouldn't have, but the whispers continued to make the princess lose her breath. "Because I love you ... the way you are tonight".

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

Apart from Ludwig, all the Koopalings were gathered in a large line which some magikoopas, as well as Kammy and Kamek were cleaning all the guests, in which with a sweep of their wands, everyone returned to their original appearance when they arrived at the ball.

Being a perfect time to act. Wendy and some of her brothers were impatient to find their parents nowhere, this was a magical and somewhat romantic environment, if they had to make a move, this would be the perfect time. Even though she was one of the Koopas who avoided getting as dirty as possible, the Princess of Darklands was impatient with the line in front of her, she certainly cared about her appearance, especially since she should always be presentable to make her moves.

"Hey Wendy," said Junior, trying to get the attention of just his partner.

"What was your idiot," she said, even more irritated because she thought that if it weren't for juniors she would be in the lead.

"Look, I found Mom Peach!" Junior pointed to the wall after the king and princess left Bowser's secret hiding place without being caught on the way back. Even though Koopa was careful that only Wendy noticed, Iggy noticed the surprise and spread it to all his brothers.

"As they appeared there, and as Mom Peach and our dad are so smeared with chocolate, I thought they would be the first to be cleaned."

"She really disappeared a long time with King Daddy, but they both need to clean up as much as we do," Morton commented when he saw their condition and realized that it was no use running to both of them, as he would have time to talk to his mom to she comes back next year 

Bowser and Peach going to the queue to be able to clean themselves, Koopa tried to cut the entire queue so that both of them could be the next ones to clean themselves, but Peach shook his head in denial, making the king stop the childish act, and pulling him back to the end of the line. Looking at his princess and seeing that she was comfortable with him, Bowser couldn't help but charm his love: "You just want to stay here last, to spend more time with me, don't you?"

"Yes, you make me smile. So please, let's stay here for a while longer", laughing at Bowser, the princess was not playing with her feelings, and through her smile the koopa understood that these were the princess's real feelings.

Bowser smiled warmly, his heart was on fire, he didn't care about anything else, that was the best day of his life and he wasn't going to spoil that moment for anything; with the princess in front of him, Bowser approaches the princess and whispers in his ears, an act he is very fond of doing, followed by him hugging her from behind.

Instead of being surprised, or doing anything else to avoid Bowser's hug, Peach was feeling very comfortable, being in the arms of Bowser, wrapped in her embrace, she could feel her natural warmth, those were the feelings she loved ... she could feel a shiver go through her body ... she felt her heart rest and that she was safe in that place. your head lying on Bowser's chest, as if lying on him, Peach just smiles at Bowser who he understands that they could take as long as they wanted, making their hearts explode with happiness.

When he got to the line, Bowser gave the princess one last squeeze, and released her slowly as if he never wanted to let her go again. Laughing to relieve the stress he was feeling, all he wanted was for that queue to never end, but it was not just the king who was embarrassed, Wendy who had already left the queue continued to look at his parents and noticed, that Peach too he wanted to return to his father's arms, but she could not return on her own, as if she could not admit and see her own feelings. Júnior, next to his sister just watching his father without even understanding anything, thinks that they were already in love and there was no point in joining the two anymore, asking his sister if he could play elsewhere.

“They are still not together, Dad may know exactly how he feels, but our Mama Peach has not yet cared about how she is, and this is our job, instead of making her fall in love with him, we have to make her see what she feels for our father ... she certainly doesn't hate him, she was acting like a happy child a little while ago, she just had to feel a little warmth that she was smiling from ear to ear. It is as they say the feeling begins in the soul ... then you lose all control ”.

"Are you still talking about Mom Peach and Bowser?"

Wendy looked back at Junior and said to koopaling: "You just don't understand, you're still too young for that", telling her brother to have fun, Wendy realizes that at that moment only her father could make the princess understand her feelings, and if in case she refused to see, she herself would open the princess's eyes

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

With the dance floor crowded, Peach had fun seeing the joy of Bowser's guests, they would dance, jump, scream, it really was a big party that she she was having a great time, getting a little out of breath, and seeing that they had already set up a buffet free of desserts and drinks, the princess started to distance herself from everyone and up the stairs she went to the table to cool off.

The moment the princess got a drink to cool off, the style of the music changed, going to a slower and calm one, Bowser seeing an opportunity to be able to dance again with the princess, goes towards Peach who was on the floor from above with the intention of getting her to dance.

Seeing the silly smile she loved, Peach knew the question Bowser would ask her, and when the koopa comes close enough, the princess smiles at the king and shakes her head slightly in denial. "I'm catching my breath now, but you shouldn't get stuck for me, go have fun".

As Bowser's joy and fun was being at Peach's side, the king did not give up on asking her to dance and getting closer, he extended a claw, and with his raised eyebrows tried to convince the princess once again. "Are you sure? This one is a little slower ... if you prefer you can hug me and step on my feet that I lead you ”.

Peach, holding Bowser's free hand, looks into his ruby eyes as he forgets everything around him. "Yes I'm sure. But I promise you that as soon as a real slow song comes along I will be very happy to dance with you again. Until then, I can recover my breath and even my voice! ”

"Well, we will be without a slow song for a while, they only came back after the dance competition ... but after that I will pick you up wherever I go and I will make an invitation that you can not refuse". Still touching the princess's hand, Bowser placed another kiss on her hand, in which, even wearing her gloves, the princess could feel the heat of that kiss travel all over her body.

“Once again seeing the environment around her and becoming flushed, the princess notices a large line of women behind the king, and she does not feel entitled to monopolize Bowser. "Only now, you have a line of partners to choose and dance at that moment, and you shouldn't be here with me". Taking her hand away from Bowser, the princess turns her back and goes towards the table they were sitting at earlier, signaling to the women behind him that the conversation between the two had ended and they could speak to their king. As he walked to the table, Peach used the glass he was holding as a mirror and noticed by reflection how they all tried to attack Bowser somehow.

Watching a rather large and wealthy koopa woman greet him exaggeratedly, Peach, as she sat in her seat, smiled at everyone around her who greeted her and could see that the koopa dragged Bowser into the middle of the dance floor to the point where she couldn't do it seeing him, making the princess realize that the idea of catching her breath was stupid.

Pouring herself another drink, and looking at the dance floor trying to find Bowser, a woman dressed in a beautiful blue dress and with very well-tended hair, approached the lonely princess: "Having fun, Peach?"

Turning around and seeing the koopa, Peach thought it was amusing that she would never have imagined having a friendly conversation with the people of Darklands, especially at a ball where everyone was not wearing some kind of armor, but formal clothes. ” In fact I am and a lot ”.

"Sorry to bother you, it's just that I'm a big fan of yours."

"Where are my ways, please sit down," said the princess and treated her fan as if she were a citizen of her own kingdom.

“It is truly an honor to be able to sit next to you. We were all surprised this year to have your company on Bowser's birthday. Don't get me wrong, every resident of Darklands wants his majesty to be the happiest person in our kingdom ... but we knew how difficult that dream was, especially with you here willingly ”.

"Oh no, don't worry, I never would have imagined myself here until a few days ago.”, Laughing politely with the koopa, the princess turned her attention to the dance floor the moment she managed to find Bowser and she was no longer willing to lose sight of him. "But you know everything here is different than I imagined, including Bowser ... let's say that I could see better with him really, I always saw him as evil, rude, narcissistic. Only he too is kind, he always cares for everyone and then for himself, apart from his sweet and awkward side.

”He is a bit of all those things”, praised the koppa, as she took a sip of the same drink as Princess

Peach smiled while nodding his head. "I only saw the side that Bowser likes to show people, after you can overcome his stubbornness, you can see how much he is loved, and even know his insecurities."

"I'm not sure if we're talking about the same person," says the koopa as she laughs at the princess's statements.

While the princess is looking at Bowser, the King of Darklands has finally found a known partner and can rest assured that she is able to keep away most of the spinsters who wanted to dance with the king. "As her husband Camellia is, I heard that this year he had to travel on business."

"He is homesick, I know that he would very much like to have participated in his birthday this year, but he always says that he needs to think about the kingdom's financial market and has to leave."

While dancing, Bowser looked over his shoulder and, finding the exact location of Peach, moved so that he was exactly in the princess's field of vision, giving a way to get attention even if away from his partner. "Camellia, could you tell me if she looked that way ..."

"Yes sir, she is looking. At the moment she only has eyes for you ... but from experience she does not create high expectations, reaching a person’s heart is not like running, sometimes the straight paths can be tortuous, but it makes the trip worthwhile if you know how to read the signs ”.

"I don't have high expectations, but I feel a little more confident, when I touch her, she doesn't shiver with my claw, nor does she escape my embraces."

"You don't think she's doing this just because it's her birthday, you know she's only here one day, even though some things have happened, we never know what tomorrow will be like."

"So keep a secret, Peach arrived here this Saturday, we didn't say anything because it's a big secret, only whoever is from the palace knows about it, and we told the public that she just came for my birthday."

Camellia shook her head surprised by the news, as she was a personal friend of Bowser she was able to speak freely with the koopa, and tried to help him not to suffer. However with this new information and seeing that Peach kept following Bowser with her eyes, she realized the place the princess wanted to be and can finally understand the look that Peach was always doing, and even without her understanding what she was feeling, Camellia could feel the love between them that night.

Discovering that the name Koopa who kept him company was called Mirella, the time that the princess was spending by her side was being very satisfactory, with the two talking about different subjects, Peach realized that the koopa was not a futile person who just bothered by appearances, but on the contrary discovered that she loved literature and poetry.

With Peach giving her more freedom to talk to her, without all the real ornaments, Koopa asks a question that the princess almost chokes on while eating a cookie. "So you love him?"

After the princess catches her breath and recovers from the shock, she turns her gaze only to the koopa beside her and realizes her concern for her person. "What do you mean I love him?"

"I'm sorry Peach ... I don't scare you, forget it, it's just a stupid question".

"There is no need to apologize ... there is no stupid question, especially when the person has good intentions. During this period by your side I could see a little of his personality, no need to worry ... it's just that, this question caught me off guard , you know it’s about Bowser we’re talking about, everyone knows that we never had a good record and 

“Well, how can I say, even talking to you a few hours ago I could understand some things about the princess, one of them is that you don’t love Mario you may think I'm a charlatan who only loves books, but in the matter of love I have a phd ”

Peach laughed a little, with a strange feeling in his chest mixed with a certain relief, she couldn't do anything and just laugh at herself. "Like?"

“Obviously I knew a lot about his life, but just now I had the opportunity to speak to him, even so I was always able to follow what the princess was like with Mario, the looks waiting to be rescued, the sigh when I was with him, the silence that the two always stay together. Only now the way you’re looking at his majesty at almost every moment tonight, I claim you’ve never looked at someone like that ... like now just quoting your name, your eyes quickly went towards him and turned to look at me, it made me think that the sigh you gave to Mario, or your silent moments, were simply moments where you could relax and enjoy an inner peace. Bowser, it takes away your breath, not giving him a chance to sigh, and it should also make your heart beat faster and make you feel all messy ... with this I can say that you do not love Mario.

Taking time for the princes to process everything she said, Mirella asks Peach again. "So you love Bowser?"

"I ... no ... of course not ..." Peach shook in denial very quickly, and as much as she tried not to look at Bowser, upon hearing the koopa's laugh she immediately looked at him and started to smile, her heart was happy and she was happy, making the situation more embarrassing.

"Alright then, honey”, even with the princess's denial, Mirella can see that everything she said was happening to Peach, and yours didn't have much more meaning behind it.

"Hey, don't look at me like that", Peach spoke playfully with the koopa, while taking a new round of drinks for both of them. "I thought you were going to ask me why I was on your birthday, and not accuse me of being in love.

" "Things change ... especially feelings and heart. The fact is that I'm a little curious… except I know that you realized that compared to before, things have changed. ”

Bowser can't stand the distance, draws the attention of the dance floor princess, making the princess looking at him smiling at him, going back to his conversation with Mirella, Peach tells the koopa that she noticed several changes, it was as if that Bowser from the past didn’t exist, and being with him made her very happy, but that it didn't mean they were in love. At least she didn't. She wanted to comment on the king's statements and talk about how listening to them made her uncomfortable ... but that didn't mean she was loving him ”.

Mirella laughed a little as she followed what the princess was saying. "He was definitely never on his list of enchanted princes."

Peach laughed back, at the same time Bowser on the dance floor, clearly stepped on the foot of someone who was howling in pain, making the scream reach the top floor. “He was never really on any of my lists. But there is something about him that I haven't seen before… ”


	14. Memories

Spending a good part of the night talking to Mirella and watching Bowser like a hawk, after a moment of carelessness the princess cannot find Bowser, making it cross her mind that the koopa could get tired of her and have gone elsewhere. No longer sitting and strolling on the second floor, with her new friend, the princess starts to tiptoe to get a better view of the dance floor, but without success she ends up thinking too loudly. "Where's Bowser?" 

"It is time for the competition, they must be getting everything ready for this year, it seems that we will have more competitors than usual," replies Mirella, who also assumes the role of explaining all the details that the princess did not know.

"Thank you, I was just wondering how he got away without being seen, especially with all his fans at his side."

"Kamek must have probably escorted him to another place, especially for him to leave without being noticed, but don't worry, he'll be back soon."

Peach turned while his face was flushed and stopped looking for the king, that was his birthday he could do as he pleased and be with him as he pleased. "I'm not worried, I was just curious to see if he is okay."

Knowing how the princess felt, Mirella was unable to hold her emotions and laughed at the princess's sentence. "I think Bowser can take care of himself, in fact I think he can take care of anyone as his opponent."

Blushing more than before, if Peach was in Mushroom she was sure that everyone would speak the most politically to the princess, but she felt somewhat good at talking to another person who said what she felt, even if it made her feel uncomfortable. . With the band interrupting the music and the lights dwindling, Kamek appears in the middle of the room, followed by the sound of drums that led to his triumphant arrival. 

Just appearing without saying anything and having everyone's attention, magikoopa begins to present one of the most fun parts he likes, the dance competition. "I am privileged to announce the arrival of his wickedness, his majesty and ruler of the entire Darklands and the current annual champion of the anniversary dance competition, King Bowser Koopa."

“As everyone knows, every year our king is judged by a selected jury and by the public, with any other competitor, the winner of the competition is crowned the champion of that year, and his participation is guaranteed next year, in addition to the challengers may have the chance to take the title that currently resides with our king Bowser ”. Smiling at everyone, the magikoopa points to the elevated part of the dance floor that was being guarded by some magikoopas; with the audience following everything Kamek said, a big explosion arises in the middle of the platform that should have no one.

With all the spotlights illuminating the blast site and dispelling the cloud of purple smoke, Peach realizes that in the middle of that show was Bowser who the crowd went crazy about seeing their king. Looking radiant on the spotlight, Peach noticed all the differences in Bowser's outfit, he held a red scepter, wore a long red cloak and had a large and powerful crown on his head that seemed to weigh, much more than a crown should weigh.

"Okay," Bowser roared, making the entire crowd shut up. “Who is brave enough to compete against this king? Who do you think can get this crown out of my head? Which idiot has the illusion of beating me? ”. Peach can see that everyone in the hall was thrilled, shouted and applauded the king in front of him, and whenever he spoke something everyone went crazy.

Bowser smiling, he himself makes a big black smoke appear in his hands and suddenly a list appeared in his hands, Mirella next to Peach said that the king insisted on reading the names of all the competitors every year, there were people who just they came to be able to participate in the competition, besides that it was the last hour for those who didn't have the courage to register and magically appear his name on the magic scroll that Bowser was reading.

With the king reading each of the names listed on the list and even playing with some well-known competitors, as they were called each one went to the platform on which the dispute would take place. Bowser reaching the end of the list, makes the parchment disappear in flames, emitting an evil smile that makes everyone more glazed in his performance

"Let's hope this year I have some real competition", giving a signal to his son, Ludwig starts instantly playing a fast song, unlike anything that was played today, with a beat different from what the princess was used to, she realized that the music matched Bowser's mood very well. Being separated into small groups of four people, the first contestants began to show everything they knew, some were spinning in the air, others were moving their feet incredibly fast and of course some ended up paying a shame and making the audience laugh. 

“Now that the first round is over, everyone is judged individually, the judges give their initial score and then it's the public's turn to vote, the winner moves on to the next round until the last round in which all the winners compete with our king ”. Grateful that Mirella did not leave her alone, Peach realizes that whenever she was in trouble, her new friend gave her a light.

Just as koopa explained, the spotlights illuminated the first competitor to which the audience applauded and even some shouted the competitor's name, but upon reaching the last competitor, everyone applauded louder, showing that the jury can choose the winner of that stage. Repeating this step for almost an hour, several participants marked the competition either because of their incredible steps, or because they failed incredibly when they tried to get more attention, Ludwig's band was doing an incredible job, Peach could feel his passion for music which it made everyone at least move some part of their body to the beat.

With the four finalists selected, and it was time for the show, Bowser took off the cape, the scepter and his crown, throwing it at Kamek, who catches it in the air, while he smiles to himself and starts to roar to the audience, increasing everyone's enthusiasm. With all eyes on the king, the koopa was the center of the night, he danced alone proved himself many times better than any other participant, he spun on his feet, with his hands and even used his shell, at a pace which everyone kept their eyes fixed on their king. Adding his breath of fire, wherever Bowser walked he could draw with his flames in the air, even his turns were more impressive, his work with his feet was something that the princess could not imagine, even though he was big by nature and looking being a little slower, without a doubt he was the fastest dancer and had great strength in his legs. With the crowd going wild, there was no one who hadn't stopped to see the king, not even the band could play louder than the guests' screams, but at the exact moment the song ended, Bowser performed his final move and was perfectly immovable, making its end something out of this world.

With the crowd wanting to get closer and closer to their king, a huge barrier separated all competitors so that no one had an outside influence, whether positive or negative; even so Bowser smiled at each of them and laughed heartily. Peach laughed at the whole scene, she found Bowser's narcissistic way more and more funny and that was part of her charm, she suddenly realized that at some point that Koopa was dancing, she went into the crowd to be more near him.

Just by lifting one of his claws, the crowd was silenced, that was the king's power over them all. The assembling judges pick up a microphone to announce that year's champion: "By the majority vote and for exhibiting excellent skills, we announce that this year's winner ... will once again be our King Bowser!"

Everyone in the ballroom applauded with all their might, almost as if they doubted that his would not win after the wonderful performance. With Kamek flying towards his king, the magikoopa puts the crown on his king and ties the beautiful cape back to its place, however when Kamek was going to hand over the scepter, Bowser refuses and asks Kamek to keep his scepter this year.

"There is someone I prefer to be with now", with everyone listening to the words of their king, all the lights were illuminating the princess. Ludwig, having already received his father's request during the competition, starts to play a slow song, making everyone understand that it was just the two of them.

Her heart was on fire, her nerves were on edge, her face was burning and even with all eyes on her, just the look of a person who mattered. With everyone making a path for the king and princess, Peach manages to get closer to the platform to which Bowser extends his claw while smiling, making Peach's heart melt even more.

Even if she didn't want to, her feet were moving on their own, and her body throbbed with excitement, it seemed like it took her forever to get to Bowser, but by the time her hand was happy holding Bowser's, everything was back to fit, she felt whole again.

"It's good to have you back. I was longing to have you in my arms," whispered Bowser as they both started dancing to the slow song.

She didn't need to answer, she could say a million things, but she answered only with her smile while Bowser understood her just by seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

If anyone arrived at that time, no one could imagine what would change their mood so quickly, the king a few minutes ago was electric, danced faster than they could imagine and managed to hold everyone's attention. But now Peach was able to look into Bowser's eyes and realize how wonderful they were, especially when their eyes were fixed on each other

"Congratulations ... I had no idea you could dance like this ... and I couldn't even arrest everyone's attention…. "

"Oh, thank you ... I'm amazing isn't it. I never missed this thing, although there are some cases that deserve my attention."

"What a case," said the princess, laughing at her companion's goofy smile.

"Sometimes we have great competitors, but this has become quite rare and so far, no one in their wildest dreams can beat me."

Peach laughed, in addition to Koopa's words the princess was feeling attracted by the heat emitted from Bowser. "You're so Vain".

"I'm not that much", smiling back at the princess, her gentle smile makes the princess feel ashamed and look the other way. Failing to stop his impulses, when he saw Princess Bowser's reaction, he lifted one of his hands from the princess's back to the princess's face. 

Her skin was so soft, unlike his scaly skin, even her embarrassed look made her heart beat so hard that he would think she would hear her heart's screams of happiness. Feeling his fingers on her cheek, the princess's heart accelerated more and more, and Peach looked back at Bowser, who met his eyes and told him that he loved her making her look silly.

Thinking about Mirella's words, she definitely wasn't feeling what her friend had described ... she wasn't messed up ... she was just confused ... there was no room in her heart for these types of feelings, he was already filled by someone else. Holding the hand that was on his cheek to remove it from there, the truth was that inside Peach's heart there was no place for anyone other than the man in front of him.

"I know," said Peach, closing her eyes for fear of meeting Koopa's gaze. As much as she tried to take her hands off him and get him back to his normal posture, she was unable to act. The only thing the princess was able to do was to pull Bowser's hand close to her mouth, while supporting her head in that comfortable hand, with her eyes still closed and her body swaying with the music.

This situation was very dangerous for Bowser, as much as he wanted to be there and feel the princess's sweet lips, he didn't dare move a muscle beyond his feet, for fear of scaring Peach and ruining their relationship. With a regret in his heart Bowser took his hands away, if he stayed another minute feeling his soft lips, and the pulse of his warm blood, all his passion would dominate him, he wanted more than anything to feel the princess lips on his, that it was one of his biggest dreams, but he would never force her to do so, he wanted her love and not compel her to be with him.

No longer resting on the koopa's hands and feeling cold on his back, while the princess opened her eyes, Bowser put her hand on her hip, making the princess feel comfortable at the same time, and at that moment Peach was in heaven, those arms was the place she wanted to be, the place where her heart asked to be and the princess did not dare to blink for fear of losing the koopa's face. Face that was full of tenderness, affection and love, more than anyone else, and Peach needed to see that face and feel those feelings.

With Ludwig leading another slow song for his father and the princess, this year his guests were really enjoying how the orchestra was handling, couples loved the slow music and no one stayed long because they always played lively music, which was their preference of Darklands. While Bowser just danced in silence, Peach was able to look into her eyes and see all the expressions on her face, which she was beginning to understand some signs of. "What are you thinking about?" He said after noticing that Bowser's lips lifted and he made a small smile.

“From a story of ours some time ago, when I took you to my ice castle. Maybe you don't remember that, I already took you to many castles ”.

"Actually, I do remember the castle ... but what situation were you thinking of?"

“Well, at that time, we were all experiencing a great heat wave, so as the genius that I am, I didn't want you to face that time and I took you to the castle, I thought you would praise me a lot, or at least enjoy it the short period that he had given us. When you were kidnapping you complained that the weather was too hot ... but by the time we got to the castle, you said it was too cold. I thought you were going to get used to it soon, but it wasn't the case, you kept complaining and I got angry. I tried to choose the best place for you to rest, and I was thinking of making you a little bit more comfortable, but you didn't even care; that's why i told him i was going to melt almost the whole castle so it wouldn't be so cold ”.

"And when I saw you destroying some statues in front of you, I ran and shouted for you to stop, those were works of art and didn't deserve to melt that way," added the princess, remembering the period with Bowser in that castle.

“Exactly, you made me promise that I wouldn't blow fire again while you were there, and right after that you went to your room. A few hours later, you walked to the kitchen looking for a cup of hot chocolate, at least that way you would stay warm and forget everything, it was at that moment that I ran and prepared myself two cups of hot chocolate, even though I didn't like hot chocolate ”.

"Wait, did you take something you don't like because of me?"

"Yes ... I know you hate lies, so by making two glasses I knew that you wouldn't leave me alone and go back to your room, with that we were able to sit on the sofa in the pantry while drinking".

"But you had three glasses, you could have stopped at the first!"

"It was because I like to keep you company, and there were three glasses next to the woman I love, but that's how you would snuggle up to me". Peach's blushing face and her remembering the following scene, made Bowser even happier to remember this story. “After the three glasses, as the sofa was very comfortable, and my body was very hot, you ended up sleeping on the sofa, I knew that the heat was not allowing you to sleep well and at that moment you were able to rest. You stood there smiling while you were lying on me, while my temperature warmed you ”.

As Bowser recounted Peach's smile faded, she remembered how the rest of the season was in that castle. “So you woke up, yelled at me for cheating on you, but the only thing I did was not to wake you up. The other days your rescuers arrived, I could easily win them, but as you made me promise not to blow fire, it ended up being a stupid fight ”.

Peach looked at Bowser in disbelief: "So the reason you didn't blow fire, was it because I said it? I thought because it was cold you wouldn't have the strength to let it go."

Laughing at the princess's face and not blaming her for nothing, the king continues to finish his story. “And this great king here, would forget one of his strengths, besides having his throat aching for maintaining a higher temperature for you to be able to sleep so peacefully ... Even though I liked that summer, I was able to keep in my memory what it was like sleeping next to me. ”

Peach seeing how distant Bowser was, and despite everything he always loved her and made sure she was always smiling; the princess realized that this old memory even with all the fine events, the koopa in front was happy to have stayed a few hours with her at his side, shaking butterflies in Peach belly and noting that she loved see, as Bowser loved her.

With every fiber in your being concordand o With his next act, Peach gets even closer to Bowser and hugs him while they dance, making both hands hold Bowser's neck while she rests her head on the koopa's chest. Feeling all the heat in Bowser's body, the princess's heart was beating faster and faster, and she could see that the king's heart was beating as fast as hers.

Not waiting for the princess to move, Bowser was frozen for a few seconds, Peach was hugging him and he chose to return the gesture. Hugging the princess, his arms wrapped around the princess's back, he could smell her perfume, and even without being able to see he managed to realize that she was happy.

Peach hugging Bowser, you can smell the perfume that Wendy had given her father, the woody scent really matched Bowser, making the koopa even more wonderful. Thinking of the memory that Bowser had just spoken, the princess had never been able to find that comfortable heat source, which gave her peace ... at that time she sought and sought on several occasions, but only now did she discover that what she always looked for was in Bowser. And once again the koopa was her peace, her safe haven, her bodyguard, and Peach loved it so much, she increasingly needed to feel it, because this was her personal paradise, this was her home.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

While Wendy watched her father dance with her mama Peach, a tall dark blue haired koopa approached the koopaling and placed her hands on his shoulders: "Watching your dear father?"

Wendy screamed for not having noticed the koopa's sudden arrival at her side, but when she turned she recovered and could calm down when she saw the koopa's eyes that were smiling at her. ” Don't scare me like that, Aunt Beatrice ... but I was watching the two of them dance ”.

"I realized sweetie, even so I couldn't help but give you that little gift ... So the princess is in the palace".

"Yes, and as you can see there is a greater climate, of course I helped with that, although we all brought Mama Peach to the palace, not everyone knows how to create a perfect environment."

"How wonderful, sweetie, I imagine that in these matters you are already more mature than your brothers, I say that even if your father is your age ... Now tell me beyond that climate between the two what is the status of the relationship of the two?"

"It's my complicated thing ... Why do you care so much aunt Bea?"

"I like to know how my brother is doing, it is important for the family to be united ... ops his tie is askew sweet", arranging the tie of Wendy the koopa winks to his niece, showing that she was dressed again. With the two of them returning to accompany Bowser and Peach, after finishing the slow song the two begin to go up the stairs towards the drinks table, a perfect opportunity for the koopa to say hi.

"Until later dear, I will quickly say hi to my big brother, and don't you dare say that I must leave them alone, I am part of the family and today is your father's birthday, I need to congratulate him".

Without giving koopaling a chance to say anything, Beatrice shakes her hair dramatically and runs as fast as she can towards the king of Darklands, catching up with Bowser and Peach, while they both grab a drink, the koopa reaches out and takes the glass Bowser took. was offering to the princess.

"Thank you dear, you have always been good at choosing drinks ... Nice to meet you Princess Peach, I am Beatrice the older sister of this beautiful king," said Beatrice as she smiled at the couple.

Simply by seeing his sister's face, Bowser puts his hand in front of Peach and the princess realizes that Bowser was suddenly angry. "What are you doing here Bea, you didn't tell me you were coming to the palace this year, in fact it's been three years since we last saw each other."

"It's my youngest boy's birthday, of course I would see him".

The princess, looking at Bowser apprehensively, did not think she had any reason for him to be protecting her, and she herself lowered the koopa's hand and headed in front of Bowser's sister. "I didn't know that Bowser had a sister, it's a pleasure, Miss Koopa."

Bea laughed at Peach's sweet smile and put her right hand forward showing a wedding ring. "Actually it's Mrs. Koopa, Kyle and I decided to keep my name, he's cute and he understood that this is a precious inheritance from my late parents". 

While Koopa laughed, Bowser could not stand to hear his sister's words and became increasingly sulky, making the room warm and Peach feeling Bowser's temperature rise rapidly.

“Don't be mad, dear, you don't need to concentrate your flames on me, this dress was very expensive and you know very well that this sister doesn't know how to play and takes things a little seriously. I did not warn you about my wedding because it was something sudden, we met and in less than six months we were already getting married, so your sweet sister did not invite you to her wedding, apart from that you are always so busy taking care of the kingdom… "

Bea, what's the real reason you're here, you're not just here to celebrate my birthday, you might as well have come early and seen the rest of the koopalings, and I don't see your husband, why the mystery of not bringing him? "

With Beatrice's laughter dying, and making an expression of irritation, it was time for Bowser not to give her a chance to hit him. "As I know you, my little sister came with ulterior motives, not least because you are just an annoying woman who tries to pretend to be the older sister of the family, but you are nothing more than an idiot posing as powerful."

"Bowser, she's your sister, you shouldn't talk to her like that," Peach said to the koopa beside him, trying to make him apologize to his sister, family members shouldn't fight or be detached, but Bowser just looked to the princess and gave a delicate smile and looked back at her sister.

“I didn't just wish him a happy birthday, Kyle is wrapped up in his company, he owns a newspaper on the rise to success, and very hardworking and he wouldn't use the benefit of being my husband to get inside news. I really came to say hi and know how my brother is doing, and of course the news that the princess was here shocked me a little and I wanted to know if she is enjoying the palace's hospitality. If he is treating you badly you can talk to me sweetie, has he already prepared a good room for you or will the princess come home today? ”

“Bea stops bothering Peach, and this is a happy birthday or an investigation. And by the way, will your husband have already investigated his husband's collection, or when he finds out it will be too late, and he will see that after the divorce all his livelihood is in his hands ”.

"Kyle is different, we love each other, he didn't dare me like the others who came to me just because of my surname, and he has no political involvement or intention to be part of this world."

“Okay, he has no political involvement, but he is as influential as one. I don't see much difference between him and his other ten ex-husbands. Could it be that my sweet older sister is trying to break a record before she sees that she is old enough to have children, and in the end you have no one to love you by your side ”.

Beatrice looked at Bowser, her eyes boiling with anger, and she would not let this provocation pass. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that having children compensates for a bad relationship with your ex wife, I imagine that if she didn't know about your procedure in her youth, who would be lonely in this palace would be you, at least she gave you several companions before getting tired of you and leave him. ”

Sparks came out of Bowser's mouth as he roared, but his sister kept on teasing him:“ Perhaps the sovereign and favorite king of all can tell me how to live my life, since he has the answer to Oh no ... I just realized how pathetic you are, no one in this family ever cared about me, and you know something about me, I really know what it's like to love and get the feeling back ... I know what it is really like, you will never understand it, either with any other woman or with her toy at your side. ”

Preaching the princess, Peach always acted keeping her composure, but everything had a limit, one thing was to call it a toy , now say that Bowser does not know what love was, the princess could not admit. All week, Bowser kept showing her how he loved her, and the princess could see what it was really like to be loved. Only a very false person could say that Bowser did not know how to love, even if she was not in the palace, his children were living proof of how much Bowser knows how to love, he was understanding and knew how to demonstrate it to everyone around him without force- them to nothing. She could even be called a toy, although it was a great offense she did not know the koopa and could easily ignore it, but she did not accept all the words she was saying to Bowser, regardless of whether it was his birthday or not.

Before Bowser even blew a big flame in his sister's face, lightning struck Beatrice's scaly foot in full force, causing her to remain trapped on the marble floor while the koopa screamed in pain. With everyone looking at the scene, the only thing they could see was that the princess's foot was on top of the koopa's, in addition the princess had an icy look that she didn't mind Beatrice's screams and kept watching without any emotion. Stopping wasting her time with Koopa and not wanting to attract more attention than necessary, the princess moved away from Beatrice who finally managed to remove her foot that was stuck on the floor while jumping in pain.

Still shaking with rage, Bowser hugged the princess and took her to another location while he was amazed at the princess's act; inviting his partner to sit down, the koopa held her hand while looking smiling without saying anything, just caressing her hand to reassure her.

After taking a deep breath, and taking the courage to look at Bowser the princess begins to speak again. "I'm sorry about that Bowser ... I didn't want to ruin your birthday party, or make enmity with your family because of me, I'll go to your sister myself to apologize for my actions ... I just kind of hung up and when I realized I had already done it and I was furious ”.

Putting one of his claws on the princess's face, Bowser was making a serene face and speaking in a lower tone which his hoarseness in his voice started to get stronger. ”If anyone had to apologize it was me, she offended him and I couldn't do anything ... and don't apologize for anything, you didn't ruin my birthday, in fact that was the highlight of this year, I mean the whole day next to you is being perfect and I would change nothing about it. I told you a while ago, I love you that way you are ”.

“I know… that's why I couldn't accept the things that she said about you, and I know how much you suffered and love koopalings, I found it unbelievable that she used this to hurt you. Apart from saying that you don't know what love is, it's like saying that the sun doesn't rise every morning, and look, I've only been here for a week and I feel your love every day, she doesn't know anything about you and I still spoke to you in that tone of superiority ”.

“Don't worry Peach, what did you do with her I wanted to do a long time ago, in fact I've done it many times, and it wasn't beautiful, when we were kids she was still a little faster than However, she never managed to beat me ... she had a fight that made me promise that I would never even touch her again. If it weren't for you now I would break my promise and things would be a little ugly, she has been an idiot all her life and someone should remind her of a lesson on how to deal with other people ”.

Peach laughed at Bowser's silly smile, although she was still nervous, the koopa's smile made her more and more calm and relaxed making her laugh like that, hearing another scream, but seeing Beatrice nowhere the princess must have imagined that the koopa must have stumbled somewhere making it scream that way.

“She missed our parents' funeral because she was getting married, she was always like that, wanting to be the center of attention, I know that she really wanted to be the queen, but my mother was and knew her petty nature. This was her first marriage and she kept getting away from the palace, no one could stand her and she started to get married non-stop, and in the end she sucked the life of all the men she married for her to live as she pleases. She even said that I wanted them to die and that is why I couldn't teach her a moral lesson ”.

"Because she said something like that," said Peach, concerned about the phrase she heard from Bowser.

“Because they were against you, but I never wished for their death, how I wish they were alive, to see me happy by your side ... to see that you are not afraid or disgusted with me, to see how you are. The only person who can make me happy. They said that my dream of being by your side was an illusion, well I am by your side now, I finally managed to talk to you, I managed to walk with you, and I have you as my date tonight, I couldn't be happier… ” .

Knowing that Bowser wanted much more than a week by his side, Peach can see how much Bowser suffered for not receiving the love he was looking for, even though he had not given up on her at any time and that made his heart beat faster. way the princess had never felt. “I'm sorry for all that you've been going through, I believe that it's not every day that you have someone to count as a friendly shoulder, the weight you always carry doesn't have to be so lonely ... as today is our meeting you can count on me. I feel like you have changed since I really met you this week, you are much better than I imagined, if it wasn't true I wouldn't go to a dance with you, or I would like to spend hours talking with you, it just shows that you were always right ”.

Bowser's heart couldn't be happier, Prach really said everything he wanted to hear, his effort was worth it, his days of suffering were being rewarded, she couldn't love him as she loves her, but she was considering him with affection in his heart and for the king of Darklands this was his first achievement. “I was really happy to hear that, you know I'm still bad, I like to be feared and I will never be totally good, it's the same thing to say that you are not the most amazing and wonderful person in the world, that is stupid and impossible .. .But knowing that you like to approve of that, I’m very happy ”.

Peach laughed at Bowser's comment that he kept looking at the princess's face with a peaceful expression in his eyes. “As far as I can tell, this koopa likes to be feared, but has a gentle side, likes to be the center of attention and loves to be loved, and I can say for sure that he also has a good side. And he has a talent that manages to flatter me, while praising himself! ”

“I cannot avoid Peach, praising you is the best thing I like to do, it is impossible for me to ignore all of this, in the same way that I always need to tell you. I love you".

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

Being recognized throughout the kingdom, and one of the biggest influences in the entire kingdom, being just behind Bowser and Kamek, Kammy has the tough role of gathering the koopalings to end the first phase of his parents' birthday. Although it is an apparently easy task, dealing with some of the koopas was a huge headache, while some went willingly, others complained about why they had to go, if their father and mother Peach could enjoy the whole party without going through that formality. 

After using brute force and serious threats, magikoopa managed to be more frightening than the father of the koopalings, and everyone knew that Kammy's patience was not equal to Kamek's, so they certainly couldn't do it without expecting a divine punishment, which everyone have to submit to your orders.

On the other side of the kingdom in Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth had a big headache, after having to explain to the media that the princess was on a private vacation and was perfectly fine, the little toad just got a huge headache. and you can't imagine that your sweet Peach was sitting at a table eating desserts next to Bowser while they both smiled.

Knowing that this was the best situation, the kingdom was already suspicious of the princess's disappearance and wondering where her princess was, where Mario was, all these questions were plaguing the castle and finally everyone was able that night to get a good night's rest, because they need to get ready to see their princess in two days.


	15. Wishes

When it was time to leave, one of the richest and most famous Cooligan in all of Darklands was complaining to her friend that she didn't want to leave earlier this year. “Because you not only accept to use my invitation once and for all, you know very well that I bought one more for us to stay with during this anniversary. Besides, this year the party is more pleasant than we imagined ”.

“You know I don't like to bother you, you are already my best friend and since my husband passed away I don't want to be a burden to anyone, it's really a shame, but I'm going to leave, this will only make the wait for the next time even more unforgettable, besides that you have a deadline to write your new book, Miss Elza Frosten, I know very well that your producer is waiting for the last volume of your novel ”.

“Ahhh, don't tell me that, I'm off to renew my creative process. As I know of your stubbornness, I will leave with you, so we can keep company for each other that night and get ready for the next year ”.

"Oh dear, I think you forgot one main thing, they are not cheap and easy to get these invitations."   
  


“I had forgotten about that detail, if someone agrees to be my partner, money will not be the problem. I wonder if your highness in the coming years will be more than a guest of honor ”.

"You really think that the princess is like this with our king, I say they are so happy, and the gossip of today does not stop talking to the face of both, but to be something more would not be something hasty even for you".

“Honey, I’m sure that in two to three years at the most, they’ll really be together, just look at them, I’ve been to Mushroom and I’ve seen how the princess looks at her current partner, she’s never made that face before, if If I knew her better I would bet that the princess doesn't know what's going on with herself. But it is a matter of time, now she can think she feels something, but no one can deceive the heart ”.

“What I most desire is to be able to see this event, it would be wonderful if our king could always be happy like that, the kingdom would be very happy with their union. We will do so if you hit on it within two to three years . I agree that your company has been ... but now we have to go, the line is constantly increasing and I wish to greet all the best. "

With Ludwig passing control of the orchestra to his first violinist, the older prince descends elegantly, joining his brothers, some of whom had a magical line preventing them from escaping. After twenty minutes, the two Cooligans had finally reached the koopalings, and Elza's friend could not hide her excitement, which almost jumped in front of Ludwig, “Bella Beaumont, at your service, my prince, your music was truly beautiful , I am not very educated in music, but I can tell you that your work will appear in my dreams, it is a pity that I have to go this year, but I will take all your melody in my heart ”.

“Thanks for the words, I am very happy to have provided you with a good memory”, speaking as politely as possible and not wasting words, Ludwig was a true lord to whom high society has always admired his talents. With Bella's friend, talking to Kammy, who was a huge fan, the famous writer finally managed to address her words to the older prince, after Roy and Wendy tried to approach Cooligan.

“It's an honor, to be able to talk to you, your music was truly beautiful, I cried in the third ballad that I played, I could see the difference in the harmonic triad, it was one of the pieces that I was most emotional in my life, every year I realize how much you grow and dedicate yourself to music, even without having seen it, we can see that music is your soul, and your soul is music ”.

Ludwig was happy, he had to swallow many people who always tried to fill him with false compliments and didn't even know what they were talking about. Thanking the madame in front of him the prince takes advantage and discusses a little more about his musical work, while Bella was beside Bowser Júnior talking about how handsome he was tonight, making the koopa's morale higher than she could imagine.

Although Bowser and Peach were a little ahead, almost nobody had the courage or intimacy to get close to the king and talk to him a little. So Kamek takes on the responsibility of wishing everyone a good return to their homes and thanking them for their presence.

"Until next year Kamek, today I will be leaving early to accompany my friend, but next year you can be sure that I will stay as long as possible, you know how much I appreciate good fun."

"I understand Elza, be careful to get home. You always like to drink a few more, when your book is ready I did not stop communicating, I want a special dedication if I can still ask you for this favor. And my condolences, Mrs. Beaumont, her husband was a good man, I hope to see you next year with a beautiful smile ".

Saying goodbye to Kamek and seeing that the king and the princess were not talking to anyone and to liven up her friend's spirits, for not having her husband to accompany her like every other year, Elza drags Bella towards her king without accepting that she can't refuse.

"Congratulations my king, this year you danced wonderfully, may you still have a great night".

"Thanks Elza, the palace staff must be bothering you a lot, the other day we set up a dinner where we can talk about our views on life".

"Congratulations, my king ... this year I got hooked on your dance moves, I'm sure my husband would invent something like that and tell a story that would make him laugh", said Bella timidly for fear of disturbing the intimacy that her king was having.

While the king of Darklands demonstrated understanding of Bella's pain, she knew how being alone was really the worst punishment, longing always knocked on the door and there was nothing they could do to forget that pain. Choosing to pay attention to Cooligan, Elza heads over to Peach to introduce herself appropriately.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness, I hope you are enjoying this year's parties, if I may, the princess is stunning in this dress, especially when she is smiling with our king".

"Thanks for the compliment, and I still haven't had the privilege to know the name of the lady, or your friend. Usually Bowser introduces me to his guests beforehand, I confess that I was even shocked that he was not being bad with his friend, he always says it has to be bad or he will go to many birthdays and he can't take it ".

"The one next to Bowser is Bella Beaumont, her husband was a famous adventurer and joke teller, unfortunately this year he died. And I'm Elza Frosten."

Even before continuing to introduce herself, the princess jumped for joy and did not imagine meeting the famous mysterious author with one of the books being awarded as a best seller worldwide. "I'm sorry for not meeting you before, I would never have imagined that I could meet you on Bowser's birthday, I have to have the pleasure of meeting you. I always wanted to invite you to visit Mushroom Kingdom, but I never got in direct contact."

"Well, my husband and I like to travel, and now I have Bella by my side. It's not a bad idea to go to Mushroom, I've been to your kingdom a few times myself, but never enough time to enjoy all of your hospitality" .

“I am sure you will love Mushroom, of course I will not reveal your identity and I can make reservations myself so that I do not have to use a false name or something, there are several charming places where the ladies can enjoy their stay and relax for the rest of the day ”.

After the brief conversation and having more guests wanting to speak to the princess the king, both say goodbye to the guests wishing them both a good return to their homes; with friends gathering to leave the hall, Bella realizes that she has not had the pleasure of talking to the princess, and this could have been her only opportunity.

"Don't worry Bella, we will still see the princess a lot, you didn't realize while you were talking that the two of them couldn't stay long without looking at each other, I swear I wouldn't be surprised if they were both flirting in front of us, besides the princess invited us to a season in your kingdom, so don't be upset and let's go, the night isn't over yet and we have a lot to talk about ”.

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

With all the guests having just greeted the royal family, and Karen has already requested the entry of the new guests, for a short period of time each of the royal family including Peach stays in different places while welcoming the new wave of guests. Finally the doors having closed, meaning that the last guest had entered, it was time for Ludwig to return to his appointments and return to conducting his orchestra, with Kammy stopping watching the koopalings and letting everyone run free, both Bowser and the princess manage to return to stay together, making the princess smile again and feel her hands meeting koopa's.

Seeing Ludwig heading for the third floor, the princess with no shyness drags Bowser over to her son, calling for a moment. "Ludwig, could you by any chance show me where the orchestra is playing, am I really curious to see how it is up there?"

"I suppose there would be no harm, I always say that people should get more involved with music, I will be happy to accompany you and show you an environment that always illuminates me", Starting to walk away pointing the stairs and saying where go, Peach convinces Bowser to go along and stay with her.

Seeing Bowser's face, the princess wraps her arm around him and starts whispering in his ears without caring who was watching. "Ah, come on, he's your son and you can also try the gift he gave him, and I confess I'm excited to see him running an orchestra."

Bowser had a racing heart, Peach was getting closer and closer to him, his desire was to hug her and never let her go, he knew that at the same time that the night was being wonderful, she was ending and soon the princess would go although, she had duties just like him, and Bowser knew that she would eventually have to return ... at the risk of never returning to the castle. As they climbed the stairs, the King of Darklands only had eyes for the princess and thought that he should no longer think of his actions ... think of Peach's farewell but only of enjoying the time beside his love.

Ludwig presented the princess with the third floor, which had excellent acoustics, the orchestra was so concentrated that they failed to notice the presence of their king along with Ludwig who returned to take control. The koopa going towards his Spalla, carefully took Omar's baton and finished the song by making everyone pay attention to his words: “My father the king, he became the guest conductor of a song, so let's all do our best to accompany you. At the end of your performance I will be back in control of the orchestra for the whole night ”. 

Descending and making a reference to his father, Bowser invokes the stick that his son gave him earlier and smiling at Peach the koopa steps on the platform while calling his son in the corner, "How do I get this to work?" Ludwig making a triangle sign, his father understood and repeated the movement with his hands and to his delight the entire orchestra played a melody. Even if there were no musicians in the place, the baton itself, already emitted a sweet melody, and still had the power to control the instruments around it; impressed with this power, Bowser performed small triangles which the orchestra struggled to keep up with its king who was not very aware of the work that everyone was doing.

Making the rhythm of the music go faster and faster, and having a lot of fun with this power, koopa remembers that Peach likes slower songs, and as much as he liked faster music, it was because of the slow songs he could hug his princess. Making the orchestra calm down, in Bowser's heart, the slow songs gained a special place in his heart, however he wanted to be with Peach and he didn't want to spend any more time away from her, as he could have her in his arms. Shouting to Ludwig, who had his eyes closed and controlling himself to see his father's work, which was causing stress to all his musicians, as soon as koopaling realizes that his father is calling him, the king of Darklands asks his son how to stop controlling everyone.

Making a circle and their father imitating, everyone is freed from Bowser's magical control and Ludwig runs to the platform practically expelling his father and taking control of the orchestra. ”Thanks for your work dad ... now I will take you back , enjoy the party next to your guest of honor ”, bowing one last time, the conductor begins to resume at an acceptable pace. while your father and the princess return to the main floor.

Taking Peach's hands as they walked down the stairs, Bowser couldn't stop smiling at having returned to where his heart wanted to be. “I haven't seen Ludwig with that expression in years, did I shock him by showing how good I am?

"In fact, I think he needed all possible strength to keep him from finishing his music."

"Well, I don't think he understands my artistic gifts."

Laughing at his comment, Bowser takes the princess to the dance floor, which they both manage to dance to another slow song. With the princess pressing her face against Bowser's chest, the koopa does not dare change the pace at which they were both dancing, even though the style of the music has already changed. "I don't think I've ever danced that much in my life, you were the only one who's been making me dance all my birthday."

“Hmm? And what did you do on your birthday, don't tell me that you stood and talked all the time ”, says the princess, still with her face resting on Bowser, she was feeling in paradise, her eyes were closed, but she knew the face that Bowser was doing it, she could feel her arms around her body, she could feel her heartbeat, and she liked the sound of it ... she could feel her breath, and even with the music changing, she didn't want to leave.

Finally both of them stop moving, the princess slowly opens her eyes to see why they both stopped dancing. "Do we need to go anywhere?"

"You actually stopped moving, I was just following you."

"I think I forgot that we were dancing".

Bowser smiled at the princess and hugged, whispering in her ears that the princess just closes her eyes while feeling a shiver go through her body. “What did you think we were doing? Sleeping on your feet? ”

Throwing both arms around Bowser's neck, Peach puts his face back on Bowser's chest, and even breathes in his perfume. "You know I could fall asleep on you ... you are so hot ... and soft ... yes, it is very soft".

Bowser never had a chance to hold his princess this close, even though they had hugged each other a few times today, the princess never touched him that way, she emitted a carefree face, was happy and a little sleepy, making Bowser to think that the day was being too exhausting for her and it would be good if they both rest. “Don't tell anyone how soft I am, that will be our secret. And Peach you look tired, how about we get a drink and sit down ”.

"Yes, let's get some more of that purple drink with some blue balls, I like that drink," said the princess, laughing.

Stopping dancing and taking Princess Bowser's shoulders seriously, making the princess open her eyes. "Peach, are you sure you drank that drink?"

"Yes, I had four or five glasses, when we were welcoming the guests."

Giving the princess a little shake to keep her awake Bowser starts to get the princess out of the dance floor. "Peach how did you get this drink, it is very strong and we only serve it to Koopas, or whoever has a special permission ... even more to drink this whole amount the first time".

Just being a little sleepy the princess holds Bowser's hands tightly as he takes her to a more reserved place. “A big guy gave it to me, I could tell he is your guy. although I found his hair darker and his skin was blue ... but it was not as beautiful as you ”.

Resonating Peach's words in his mind, Bowser, while happy, could not fully trust the princess's words, she could be just being polite, even so the words didn't leave his mind and as much as he liked her like that , the koopa wanted the princess to return to normal.

"Bowsy, can we get some more of that purple drink?"

Bowser's heart trembled when he heard the affectionate nickname Peach gave him, as much as he wanted it from the bottom of his heart, the koopa just took the princess in his arms and carried her and ran to the bar to make her return to normal. "Hey bartender, bring Cookoopa here immediately."

Running quickly into the kitchen, the princess asks why Bowser is concerned, after he sat her down quietly on the bar stool. "Are you upset with me Bowser?"

"Of course not, I'm like this because I love you, don't worry, we'll dance again soon".

Before the princess could answer, Cookoopa was out of the kitchen and looking at his king and the princess could see what was going on. “Did you happen to give Kappa Colada to her, sir?

“Of course not, someone I have yet to discover has done so. Get her an antidote quickly, you should be able to get that out of her system. ” As soon as the king placed his order, Cookoopa ran into the kitchen and in a few minutes returned with another drink, but blue in color with a purple foam on top.

Apologizing to the princess for her future acts and asking her king to leave the princess with him, the royal chief holds the princess's face with one hand, and with his other hand administers all that drink in the princess's mouth. While she was taking it, the chief still managed to cover the princess's nose by forcing her to drink the entire contents of the glass, "That swallows deer, the faster it will be better", looking at the cook's face the princess is not reluctant with the commands of the goomba , and does just as he directed it.

After swallowing the entire contents of the glass, the princess started to catch her breath and immediately the goomba gave her a large glass of serum for the princess to take the taste out of her throat and be able to cool off.

"Hey Cookoopa, you needed to treat her like this, what did you give her?" Said Bowser as he tried to calm down, although the act of the goomba was a little rude he trusted his cook.

“I had to force the drink out of her system, that was the quickest way to do it, now let the princess recover a little, I will make more serum and ask to be taken to her room, she needs to take another dose before to sleep.

"Peach, how do you feel?" Says Bowser when he saw that the princess had already regained consciousness.

"I'm fine, but it all happened so fast, the memories are a little mixed up in my mind."

"And the sleeping beauty finally wakes up," says a voice behind them.

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

With a big koopa approaching a slightly smaller lady in her arms, the princess tells Bowser that it was that koopa who gave her the drinks. When he got closer to Bowser, Peach realized that it was not just the appreciation of both who were alike, even the height of both was perfect, except for the skin tone, he could easily pass for the king.

Going ahead of the princess while making an evil face, Peach thinks that the story of offering that drink to her will not end well, and is prepared to interfere in a possible fight between those koopas. "Borvis, what were you thinking of offering these drinks to Peach, can that be considered poisoning ... do you want to end up in a dungeon or something?"

“Of course not… I was trying to do you a favor. She ended up in her arms was not, before she was very nervous about Beatrice filling her and needed to relax, besides I wanted to show Vicky how strong a Kappa is ”.

With Bowser lifting his wrists and the other koopa separating from his date, the princess realizes that Bowser was smiling and soon afterwards they were hugging each other tightly, as if they were great friends. "Next time try your experiments on someone else ... and you're late, but I'm glad you came."

“Things were going for you and I didn't want to disturb you, and I'm not late, I was teaching Beatrice a lesson, I almost saw him losing his mind punching you, you know that this role is mine, with it you don't know how to control the force very well, ”said the other koopa as he ruffled Bowser's hair.

"Peach this is my twin brother Borvis, and his wife Vicky," said Bowser, returning to Peach's side and introducing the princess appropriately.

Smiling Borvis again bowed to the princess, speaking openly as if they were already quite intimate. “I believe that we have already met, Your Highness, although I have to say that you did an impressive job of hitting our dear older sister in the foot, nor did I have to work hard to put her in her place, and I apologize for her, I know it is It is inappropriate to apologize for someone else, but at the moment they are indisposed for a few days. ”

"And I apologize that you met my husband first," says Vicky, smiling and shaking the princess's hand.

After shaking the koopa and drinking a glass of water to get the bad taste out of her palate, the princess knows that Bowser wouldn't be laughing so easily if it weren't for someone he really trusted, in addition Borvis's wife had bright eyes which she passed a sense of innocence making the princess smile at the Bowser family in front of her. 

Sitting next to the princess while the brothers are talking Vicky starts a conversation with the princess making the environment lighter than it already is. "Bowser wouldn't let a fly touch her, if she didn't have good intentions, and they are very connected, my husband knows how important you are to your brother, he can sometimes be a little harsh with the words more is true just like the king ”.

“I'm not hard on words,” says Borvis to Bowser, who returns to his companions, “Princess so I can redeem myself, would you accept to dance to the next song next to me?”

"Hey, Peach is meeting me, you can't dance with her, especially after everything you've done".

"You can dance with Vicky, and that's the way I thought to be able to redeem myself with the princess, I noticed how much you like to dance and I'm a beautiful couple unlike my brother who just focused on a style of music" . After his speech the orchestra begins to play a style of music that Bowser does not know how to dance, preventing him from going in front of his brother and being able to show himself to Peach.

"Our rumba, I haven't heard one of these in a while, I think the last time I was in Sarasaland". says the princess laughing, wondering if the koopa in front of her would know how to dance to this type of music.

"Come on princess, I have nothing to complain about, I guarantee you that I am not as tough as my brother and I will not disappoint you, in the meantime the new couple can accompany us on the dance floor, both will be a perfect match for each other".

Having managed to convince the princess and everyone going to the dance floor, Peach realizes that Bowser and Vicky are dancing just like Borvis said, both practically looked at them without hope, while the big koopa and the experienced princess stole the spotlight from everyone around them.

"I'm sorry for using it, princess it wasn't my intention to do harm, I just wanted you to let go ... I didn't think you liked the drink so much," said Peach's new interim partner, without even making a mistake some steps.

"I kind of already apologized ... I just wanted to know why."

“You can't blame me for that, I came close to you and said I had a delicious drink, but because you are human, the waiters wouldn’t give you that drink, besides I’m one of the people who knows the effects of this drink the most, except drowsiness caused by alcohol, it only affects the mind of the person doing things that I would not have the courage to do sober ... and I needed to confirm something ”.

"What exactly did you need to confirm?"

"About what you think of my brother, if you had intentions that could hurt him, and if you were deceiving him."

"I can tell you that I have no intention of hurting him, and now that I have gotten to know him better I see how surprisingly charming he is," said the princess as she controlled herself not to blush in front of Bowser's brother.

"Did he ever tell you that he loves you?"

Peach laughed and thought from the first time he told her that he loved her and never stopped, "There is no day when he doesn't tell me he loves me".

"This really is my brother, when we were little, Bowser was more hopeful and able than I was to reign the kingdom, and honestly I didn't want that responsibility. While we were growing up, I was the only person he could count on in our family. Besides him being my twin brother we always trust everything to each other; he kept telling me that he wanted to be king with you ... practically I spent my whole life watching and listening to him when he loves you, and I can tell you that I understand how much he loves you more than you. That’s why he didn’t fight with me, because he knows that I wouldn’t do anything to you, because that would be the biggest pain he could have ".

"That's sweet, I didn't know that Bowser had someone by his side."

"Thanks Peach, but ...," Borvis snarled, "I said all this now so you understand what I'm going to talk about now. NEVER hurt my brother, you're the only one who can really do this, not just your heart, but you have the power to break his soul. If that happens the whole empire will be breaking without its king. And the next time we meet I will not just say harsh words, and know that we will meet.

"" I would not do this with him, even though I never deceived him with anything, and I know that he is stronger than you are talking about ”.

"No, he is not, I can say that I know my brother very well, just as he is feeling uncomfortable because he knows I am up to something, so we better end the matter." says Borvis as he throws the princess in the air.

Feeling a little nervous, at the same time that the koopa danced very well, he also knew how to be very threatening, he could have given that drink to the princess and did not feel guilty. Besides, Peach had already heard a similar speech, Kammy always tried to protect his king, as well as the partner in front of him ... she would never hurt Bowser, even a few months ago she did not want Bowser's evil ... she just wanted to stay away from him. And now that she managed to find out who the real Bowser was, she never wanted her evil.

"Hey Peachy, what is it like to live in Darklands for a week, did I end up knowing the details of your arrival here?"

"Hmm, I think I'm enjoying it ... I say every day I'm more surprised to discover something from here ... and I'm having a great time here".

"Have you seen the kingdom?"

"Yes, Bowser took me for a walk, and I went out with him to accept some of his birthday gifts, but as little as I could see, I found Darklands very surprising and quite diverse."

With the song ending and everyone applauding the skills of the princess and Borvis, Vicky the koopa's wife did not take long and was soon close to both, with the princess imagining that his wife wanted to dance with her husband, she is surprised when the koopa actually asks if the two could dance.

Seeing the sparkle in his eyes and Borvis catching his brother preventing him from saying anything, Peach decides to accept the invitation, at least the princess can get to know Bowser's family better. "Bowser next slow song, I would love to dance with you ... it doesn't really have to be a slow song."

"Let's start highness, before the song ends, your love will be here in good hands," said Vicky, taking Peach away from the koopas.

"He's not my love," said Peach, quickly denying koopa's comment as they both went out on the dance floor.

“You should see his face, I believe that now the women who thought you were a couple are going to hit on the king again. And that earlier was just a joke, now we are going to dance and you don't have to stare at me ”.

"Are you sure it was a joke?"

“Well, I can't deny that there was some truth to it, you seem very passionate about it, we've been watching you for some time, I notice how you look at it and I saw how you acted after having those drinks. According to my husband Kappa Colada, it tends to bring out true intentions and completely eliminate inhibitions, as well as other things ... ”

Getting all stiff, and with movements like a robot, the princess worries about having done something that he wasn't remembering, making his heart race when he thought of the things she might have done. "Didn't I kiss you, or did I?"

Vicky's eyes got even brighter, the koopa rearranged her posture, made the princess turn her back to Bowser and showed a big smile: “Apparently, fear also gives rise to real intentions. And ... no, you didn't kiss him. Do you want to?"

Closing her eyes tightly and turning her head around in denial, Peach responds angrily to the koopa in front of her, “No, I don't want to. If I wanted to kiss Bowser, I would have already ”.

"I am happy, I was a little distressed, since that koopa started kissing the king and he reciprocated, I imagined what you would feel". As soon as she finished hearing Vicky's sentence, the princess simply stopped dancing, her heart couldn't believe it and she turned around to see the scene that koopa had just described.

After seeing that there was nobody with Bowser besides Borvis, and no guest came close to the two brothers, the princess turns her attention to the koopa. "What does that mean?".

Laughing at the princess who was nervous and at the same time relieved, Vicky put a claw on her shoulder making the two continue to dance. "I'm kidding your highness, it's in my blood to love being bad". Continuing to provoke the princess in every free moment, even on the meeting of the two, Bowser's sister-in-law made Peach ashamed, and felt a mix of emotions, on the one hand she had Borvis who protected her brother and on the other Vicky the which provoked about your feelings. 

Getting angry at all the comments, Peach decided to prove that everyone was wrong, she was going to dance with Bowser but without showing any feeling, and not caring if he had any woman who declared himself to the king, he was free and unimpeded.

With the song ending, Vicky for the last time greeted the princess and set out to meet her husband, while the princess could do whatever she wanted. Seeing the koopa saying goodbye and walking away, the princess closes her eyes to relax, and when she opens them she starts looking for Bowser but she doesn't find him with Borvis and his wife. 

Looking like the orchestra was going to play another lively song, and not finding Bowser anywhere, at least he thinks that the next time they dance it might be a really slow song. Not knowing what to do and really being lost, the princess decides to head towards the bar and maybe be able to stay with some of the koopalings; but as she steps forward the princess feels a warm touch on her shoulders and turns around looking back.

"You asked me for the next dance right, I was just making it perfect." The moment Bowser said those words the orchestra quickly changed to a slow song and the koopa extended its claws, inviting the princess to this dance.

It only took one look to melt her heart and take away all the princess's anger, Bowser's face was adorable, he was standing before her, with his silly smile, making her laugh a little and as much as she wanted to make suspense to play with  Bowser, your heart couldn't take it and Peach ran towards the king's arms. When she was close enough she didn't think about Borvis or Vicky watching her all she thought about was being able to live that moment, it was being able to feel her heart at peace. Putting his arms around the koopa's neck, Peach can again smell his sweet scent which had already become one of his favorite smells. "I missed you," murmured the princess with a little shame.

"And I missed you even more," Bowser whispered in her ears as he ran his claws through her hair.

Borvis and Vicky, seeing how the couple was doing, decide not to meddle in the rest of their night, and finally husband and wife walk together to the dance floor enjoying the party. “My wife is a very good woman,” says Borvis, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you ... I had to put myself in her shoes to know exactly how she would think, I had to make her feel that she was losing him, that she would never be able to see him again, and that she would never hear from him again that he loved her, her reactions were greater than I expected and- ”.

Putting a claw in Vicky's mouth koopa knew more than all his wife's true intentions ”You don't have to tell me anything, you were a true angel in their lives, and you deserve the cupid and sister-in-law of the year award. Now can I dance with my wife and make her smile? ”

Standing on tiptoe and pulling Borvis' face up to his height, VIcky kisses him tenderly for a long time: "Now we can!"

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

While they were dancing and hugging each other, Peach felt that all couples were looking at them, including Borvis and Vicky who always looked at them smiling and the princess wanted time for just the two of them to enjoy the same moment when they ran away during dessert. Even with the princess with her face on her chest, Bowser knew that something was bothering her and whispers in her ear again, an act that was becoming a custom of both: "Tell me what is bothering you, that I will give you a way in that, is there anything you want to do? ”.

"Actually ...", not believing what she was going to say herself, the princess bites her lips as she takes all her courage to answer it. "Can we dance somewhere more private?"

"Sure, I'm going to inform Kamek that ...", with the chip falling and realizing what the princess had asked him to do, Bowser looks at the shy and amused expression that the princess was doing and starts laughing at his own confusion. “I wasn't thinking straight, but it doesn't matter. I know exactly where we can go. ”

Guiding Peach up the stairs, the koopa takes the princess to a huge wall full of windows, one of which was actually a door to a beautiful balcony that was empty. In order not to be seen, Junior, who realizes where his parents are, begins to attract the attention of as many guests as he can, making his father and mama Peach enter the balcony without being seen and have a moment of privacy that they so much wanted.

Even with the doors closed, it was still possible for both of them to listen to the slow music, instead of the lights in the room were the stars that illuminated the two, they were completely alone, all they could see around them was some night birds and the millions of stars that were lighting them up.

Turning to the princess, Bowser comes over and stretches out his hand again to the princess, who upon placing her sweet hands on top of him the koopa kisses her lightly on top of her gloves, and approaches the princess by gently holding her waist. "I love you Peach".

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

Smiling at the koopa everything in that place was perfect, including the person who was making his heart beat. She didn't know how much time had passed since they were both on the balcony, but compared to the weather inside the hall, they were in their own world, dancing, talking and laughing with each other.

Passing some time, and deciding to rest their feet a little, Bowser and Peach leaned over the railing on the porch, watching a part of the city center below them. Everything was quiet that night, the lights in the city gave a sense of peace, there weren't many people on the streets, the rivers of lava warmed the whole city and the stars seemed to create a private show for both of which Bowser gently holds one hand of the princess while caressing her all the time.

"Can you see that tower?" Asks Bowser, pointing in the direction of a huge tower with a big clock.

"Yes, I can see it very well."

"Great!", Sweating cold and with one of his hands being tightly closed Bowser raises his tone by speaking all at once. “Peach would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? I know it's your last day, here in Darklands and I would like to take you to the city and especially to have lunch there ”.

"I thought that tomorrow you would have meetings and you couldn't leave the castle."

“Whoever calls these meetings, it's my birthday week and I couldn't take the time for myself, except that these damn meetings will last as long as I want, and I choose to spend my last precious day with you. Unless you stay longer ”.

"I wish I could stay longer," said Peach, fighting his duties and his shame.

"You can stay as long as you want, and wherever you want!"

"You know I can't, everyone doesn't know where I am and I agreed to go to the Grand Channel, and you know I don't go back on my word, and ... I'm really ... excited", giving a smile false, the princess hoped to be able to deceive Bowser, she did not want him to know how much she wanted to stay, how confused her mind was and above all not to hurt him with false hopes. “So is it okay if you skip meetings tomorrow? I can do anything else if you want ”.

"If I want to ... then if I asked you to stop time and not leave you could ... or teach me a spell so I can make the week come back and I can always see you ... or miss you I feel when I'm away from you not hurting my heart so much ”, stopping and looking at Peach's reaction that seemed to cry, Bowser touched his lips and looking deep in his eyes calmed the princess's heart. “I love you, I want to spend every moment I can with you, I never want to be in a meeting instead of being with you, I would give up all my kingdom and power just to be able to see your beautiful face every day. I love you more than anything, the great Bowser the conqueror wants nothing more than to be able to spend every minute by your side. So I ask you, would you accept to go on a date with this silly and passionate koopa? ”

"Yes, I agree to go on a date with you tomorrow."

"So tomorrow we go to town whether you like it or not," said Bowser, continuing to make Peach's heart race.

With both of them managing to hear another slow song, Peach's eyes shine, which Bowser understands that the princess is asking for both to be able to dance again. “Tonight I discovered how much the princess loves this type of dance. And let me tell you a secret, I love them too, they have become my favorite dance, all because I get an excuse to hug you ”. Taking her hand off Peach's face and placing it on her hips, the princess gently puts her hands on Bowser's shoulders and together they both start dancing in silence.

Fighting himself, Bowser's words affected the princess in a way that she didn't expect, it could be a side effect of the drink, or Vicky's teasing, or that romantic setting in which Bowser won his heart, instead of standing still and in silence like other people. Peach didn't know how long she was going to last, the only thing she could think about was preventing him from getting closer to Bowser's lips and both kissing.

The balcony door opening, breaking the couple's romantic moment, the princess manages to get away from Bowser and finally puts her thoughts in place. Turning and looking towards the door, Karen was standing in front of the two almost fighting that this was not the place where the king and his guest of honor should be.

“I can wherever I want, besides being the king, I am the birthday boy and I can choose who I can dance with and where I can be. I don't remember that the balcony was a forbidden place to be ”.

"But ... sir ... everyone is looking for you, yes here is not a forbidden place, but you should be dancing with everyone, this is a dance next to your birthday party, everyone wants to participate in your day".

Releasing Bowser's shoulders, and taking his hand off his waist, Peach makes the koopa look sad because he thinks she doesn't want to dance with him anymore. “Bowser, I think we better go to the ballroom. Karen had a lot of work and planning to make her day perfect, so let's not make all her efforts go in vain, we can have fun inside. I'm sure a lot of people are looking forward to seeing you and we still have tomorrow ”

Karen politely pointed to the hall, while silently saying a thank you to the princess, who smiled at her, and taking Bowser's hands, she made him come back into the hall. While both were back on the dance floor, and everyone was happy to see their king, Bowser took advantage of the few seconds of quiet and asked Peach if she was not enjoying this place they were.

“I already told you silly, Karen did a lot for this night to work, and yes I was loving being on the balcony with you, the stars were very beautiful. But here it is also as beautiful as it is outside, and as long as I have my dance partner by my side no matter the location ”.

Smiling and conquering the princess's heart once again, koopa says happily to hear that he was her dance partner: “You can call me anywhere, anytime, whenever you want, I am available all day, night all 24 hours a day, 7 days a week including holidays, just say a word and I'll pick you up or take you wherever you go ”.

Peach laughing, and dancing again with Bowser imagined him going to the end of the world just to be able to dance to the music that played in an ice cream shop in Toad Town, making her imagine this scene over and over in her mind. 


	16. Last Dance

Even smiling at everyone Karen, I was very worried, until now things had somehow been following her schedule. Even with the king gone for almost two hours, the event he spent all year preparing was in the final moments, the koopalings in a few minutes would have to say goodbye to the guests and everyone would go to their rooms. Reviewing on her clipboard, Karen heads over to magikoopas Kammy and Kamek, counting how much time she has to talk to the two without hurting the schedule. "Kammy, from now on, you have ten minutes to take all the koopalings out of this ballroom and take each one to his quarters. I hope that this year you will not be affected by our king's customs and respect the schedule."

"It seems that everyone has forgotten who they are talking to, I never forget my duties, I'm not a soft heart like Kamek, have more faith in me, woman." Disappearing and leaving Kamek without his prom company and Karen by his side, the magikoopa realizes that Hammer Bro was staring at him more than usual.

“You don't need to be reminded of your duties right, at 12:45 am. all guests who have not yet left should leave, leaving according to tradition only the king and his guest of honor, who would have one last dance ending the anniversary of their wickedness ”.

"Relax Karen, you are very tense and looking at me like that, you will only have trouble sleeping".

"How can I relax Kamek, practically I spend all year making all the preparations, for the ball to be perfect, I can't go wrong or relax, until my work is done".

"And for whom do you prepare it for the most beautiful ball?" With the organizer staying quiet and understanding what Kamek was saying to the king's right hand, his explanation continues. “Exactly, it is for our king, and you can see how happy he is ... and I can say that this is being your best birthday! So it looks like you are doing your job very well, so from 12:30 am I will be approaching the guests thanking them for coming and wishing congratulations to our king. I will wish you to return safely to your homes and I will make the king have his private dance with the guest of honor, just as it is on the schedule ”.

Passing so much confidence to Karen, for a brief period Hammer Bro can smile and relax a little, as everything was really going as planned.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxconstantly

With both returning to the hall, both the King of Darklands and the Princess of Mushroom are surrounded by the guests who wanted to interact with both, making the time that Bowser and Peach had together be limited, but be increasingly special, whenever they had the opportunity, they would return to each other's side, and enjoy and dance as much as possible. Peach found that she fit perfectly in Bowser's arms, even with the difference in size, it was as if both were perfect for each other, at the same time that she danced, she managed to rest her head on Bowser's chest and think of nothing else. .

"Bowser, do you believe that shy guy, who I danced to three dances ago, told me that I smell you?"

"Well, that really is a shame."

Peach raised his eyebrows, and put his hands on Bowser's neck, so he could look into his eyes as they both spun on the dance floor. "I'm a little surprised, I thought I would be jealous and you would react differently".

“Make no mistake, even when you are away, I always have it in my mind and in my heart. And I know all the benefits of that guy's comment, first is that more people smell the same as me, and that's always a good thing. Second means that I've been holding you so much in my arms, that I was the only one to smell your sweet and wonderful perfume, and that guy can't feel how amazing you smell. But… on second thought, I think I better keep your perfume as my secret ”.

"If so, I know a good thing about it too, it means I have a dress that smells like you."

"Well, feel free to ask me to hug you so you can always smell my perfume".

Unable to answer, Peach blushed, but she liked the feeling that whenever she asked to be hugged, and they weren't doing anything wrong, she had already put it in her mind that they were good friends, and it was okay for friends to hug.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

Bowser knew, he never had a happier birthday like this, he was the happiest koopa in the room, and if he ever doubted. The only thing that could make him happier was if Peach returned his love, or wanted to kiss him; even so, the princess already accepted her hugs and they already pulled her arms to embrace her, and with each slow song, she called the koopa's attention to dance. Not to mention that when they were separated the two could not take their eyes off each other and for each guest who left wishing a happy birthday to their king, both managed to spend more and more time together.

With only two couples of goombas left in the room who were catching up as they slowly walked to the exit, the waiters were already removing their food so there would be no waste whatsoever. With the orchestra playing the penultimate dance and Borvis saying goodbye to his wife, the king finally gets another intimate moment with his princess.

While both enjoyed the entire dance floor just for both, Bowser ends up thinking aloud, making the princess hear a sweet whisper. "It's almost the last dance".

"What did you say Bowser?" Asked the princess, looking at her face as they both spun.

“The last dance ... they always wait until the last guests leave, until the guests of honor are the only people left in the hall, and then they play the same song at every ball. I always hear you alone, but this year I have you to dance with me, it reminds me of when my parents were alive ... my father always sang to my mother while they were dancing. I know this because once I managed to spy on the two of them alone, I was very curious to know why they were always alone ”. 

Caressing Peach's face as gently as he could, Bowser smiled as if he were having a great memory. "I always wondered why he always sings for my mother, and only today do I understand my father's feelings."

"Is it a good song?"

“Well, I always thought she was stupid ... but the words are really good, but if I didn't have you by my side, I would never understand even half of it. Because I'm in front of the person I love, that I could see why people sing love songs ”.

Her heart was beating faster than all the other times, they were almost alone, although she tried to hide her face dancing with the koopa, she couldn't deny that she wanted to hear those words. It didn't mean that she was in love with Bowser ... they were just good friends, they weren't married like her parents, she was just curious, she added mentally, it was just curiosity.

"Bowser ... would you sing those words for me?" He said with all the tenderness in his voice.

Swallowing hard, the koopa almost stopped dancing, if it weren't because he had her in his arms, he had stopped abruptly. "I don't think I would have the best voice to do that, I know how you sing ... I even had singing lessons with Ludwig, I guarantee you that it is not a beautiful thing to hear".

"You don't have to be ashamed, Bowser," Peach bit his lip and tried not to show his face of regret. "Okay, it was just a silly wish ... as you said the words were good I felt like listening", after all it was just a silly wish, because he should repeat his parents' custom.

Seeing Peach's face, he couldn't leave her in that state, Bowser swore he would always do anything for the princess to smile and be happy. "But I can try, if that is what will make you happy I can sing".

"So will you go?" Said the princess with her eyes lighting up and making the koopa's heart melt when she saw this face.

With Bowser nodding, and looking at the guests who were just about to leave, Peach realizes the nervousness that left the king with his head elsewhere and realizes that he was feeling a lot of pressure, and she also wouldn't want him to do anything forced. "You don't have to be nervous, Bowser, I'm sure I'll like the words ... the only thing I want is for my partner to continue dancing with me." Peach didn't really care about Bowser's voice, she knew his husky voice was one of her qualities and that she always loved to hear him speaking in that tone that loved her.

“Well, that's not why I'm nervous, I know I'll do my best, it turns out ... no one knows the whole letter. My father made a point of teaching me, and told me that the rest of her would leave it in my hands, when I sing this song to the woman I love, the words would appear and I would have my version, just as he has his version with my mother".

“I didn't know that this was so important. We can just dance, what matters is your company ”.

"No! I'm going to sing, I want you to hear the lyrics, I always thought it was stupid and extravagant, but my father knew what he was talking about, he made my mother happy ... and this love thing, I wish you to listen and if possible I make you happy ”. Making the princess's heart almost jump out of her mouth, taking her by surprise, the King of Darklands realizes that he has no more guests and gives Ludwig a signal to start with the last song.

“It's the last dance

The lights started to go down

And you don't have to worry anymore

Because in my arms I will hold you

…

_ Bowser squeezed Peach a little harder, making her feel more comfortable and snuggling up in the koopa. _

...

I have everything I need

Right before my eyes

You are the reason for my happiness

And for eternity my heart beats happily

I wish this night would never end

So I could always hold you very tight To be

able to speak in your ears

How much I love you I love and need you

So I beg of you

Save me the first dance of your dreams tonight

Let's go in our dreams to find each other

And make this moment be eternal

No matter the place

Together we can reach

Be it in the stars or in other lives

Nothing is impossible as long as I can be by your side

So keep holding me tight

That through this last dance

Our hearts become one

And they will never feel loneliness

...

_ With the orchestra going into the second half of the song, Peach realized that Bowser had finished singing the lyrics that her father had taught her, the words were really beautiful, and she didn't know how she still looked at Bowser, she didn't want him to stop hugging her and how in music she hoped to dream of that moment. _

_ Seeing Peach put his face against his chest because he thought there would be no second part for the two of them to just be dancing, Bowser felt no more doubts, the words are there, his love was there and more than anything he wanted to sing his version for the woman he loves. With the music growing majestically, led by his son's piano solo, Bowser smiled and started again: _

_...  _

_ This  _ is the last dance

And I can enjoy the sparkle in your eyes

And I didn't want to be anywhere else

Yeah by your side I chose to stay

From the moment I saw you

I was sure you were my world

And I completed this song

To find another way to say

I love you

So through this last dance

Feel the beat of my heart

And save me the first dance of your dreams tonight

I want to always be with you

See your smile, my life lighten

Feel your sweet touch

Hear your beautiful laugh

And always be able to tell you

How much I love you

So keep holding me tight Tonight

And allow me to love you forever 

Let us in our dreams find us

And make this moment eternal

No matter how far I reach you

For your heart is my home

Just close your eyes and let me guide

Don't think of anything and just feel my heart

because he is telling you

that forever I'll be by your side ”

The princess, listening to the rest of the song, cannot contain her feelings, she had tears of happiness in her eyes, at that moment her heart belonged to Bowser, she didn't he had more doubts, this was the place his heart wanted to be and he didn't need to leave. 

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

After a few minutes, the princess looked at Bowser, even though the song ended the two continued to embrace. "Thank you, I loved it", that could be a simple word but it had a lot of meaning for both of them.

"I love you very, very much, Peach," said Bowser who, without warning, kissed the princess on the cheek, leaving her with a huge smile on her face.

"I know", was the only thing the princess could say, but the way she said it was more than a simple confirmation, she could feel Bowser's heart in all her words and she was accepting them all.

"As much as I like to hug you, I better accompany you to your room, tomorrow I'll take you to see the city," said Bowser, a little disappointed that the night is over, but glad to have another day by the side. Princess.

Even though she doesn't want the night to end, Peach accepts Bowser's suggestion and they both start walking slowly towards the princess's room. Even with her tired body, the princess could not stop talking to the koopa, both of them walked down the corridors hand in hand and with Bowser practically every five steps making the princess laugh.

Leaning their heads on Bowser's arms, they are both silent enjoying each other's company, no more words needed, their hearts are connected. Stopping to think about everything that happened at Volcano Palace, Peach felt that he was there much more than a few days, and remembering all the events of today, from breakfast to the moment in the hall, it gave the feeling that everything it had lasted for an entire year.

Continuing towards the princess's room, the silence of the two is interrupted when they heard a voice in the corridor calling the two, while looking across the corridor one of the koopalings wearing their pajamas walked towards them.

“King Daddy, Mama Peach! Hi… ”said Lemmy as he happily hugged his father.

"Hello Lemmy, what are you doing?" Asked Bowser, surprised by his son's sudden embrace.

"Good night hug, pope, it was Mama Peach who taught us, she said that the people we love would have a better night's sleep."

Looking at Peach and seeing that the princess really cared for her children, it only made him love the princess even more. "Thank you son, if your mother taught you it is because you are right and don't let anyone say otherwise".

Being very happy that his father liked it, the koopa goes to his mother hugging her, in which the princess lifts him and gives a beautiful hug that makes Lemmy very happy.

"You know, Daddy King, today his birthday was crazy, he is always excited but this year was special. And I have something new."

"Lemmy, I think you should try to sleep, as much as I enjoy your company, your mother and I need to rest. You are lucky that I am in a good mood, otherwise you would be cleaning the room tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow is Friday and I don't have a school you know that well ... and you didn't ask what was the news. I finally made it… I blew fire."

Bowser's eyes flashed, Lemmy always had a hard time setting fire and knowing that his son had succeeded was a huge joy. "Did you? ... I mean, did you finally make it?"

"Yes I did it, I'll show you", leaving Peach's lap and showing some action, Bowser's second eldest son moves away from the two, making his parents get together and concentrating begins to repeat a kind of mantra which does not stop repeating to make your throat warm.

A few seconds later Koopaling blew in a flame big enough to be proud and Peach got a little startled and shook Bowser's hand. Even though it was a great flame, the koopa still did not have complete control, causing the flame to extinguish soon, but Lemmy was proud and sought his father's approval.

As she was a little behind the princess could not see Bowser's expression, making her feel annoyed for not being able to see the face that Koopa was making. Still, she could imagine that Bowser was doing everything he could to not show all his joy.

With an undeniable smile, Bowser affectionately messed up Lemmy's rainbow mohawk. "It was time for you to learn ... but I'm proud of you".

With Lemmy almost jumping with happiness, Koopa looks at the princess hoping that he will also praise him, after all Koopa knew how to use his charm to get compliments. Bending down and going over to Bowser, Peach smiled at Lemmy as he fixed his hair, "It really was really cool, I was really surprised. I'm sure you can blow more fire than your father."

"Hey, nobody can blow more fire than me, I am a prodigy like never before," said Koopa jokingly.

"Do you think so, Mama Peach?" Said Lemmy as if all the hope in the world was in the princess's next words, making her kind of feel just that cute moment, as if she were really his mother. She knew that Lemmy was old enough to know the truth, but the way koopaling called her, made it seem like she really was his mother, those were real feelings, she was a real love, there they didn't matter with her social status , they just wanted to feel Peach's love back.

"Yes Lemmy, I'm sure it will, even if it takes a few years, if you practice like your father, I'm sure you will overcome it."

Bowser looked at Peach in awe, and for a minute he forgot that they weren't married, or that she was his children's hand, and especially that they just had one more day together. At that moment he was complete, he had everything he most wanted, “Your mother is right, keep trying and maybe you can overcome me. But know that I always train to be your mother's number one ”.

Throwing a silly smile at the princess, Peach just laughed at Bowser's comment and didn't even notice the way Bowser had referred to her, giving Lemmy a kiss on the forehead the princess led him to his room for the koopa to rest again.

“I always think Lemmy doesn't quite understand the whole thing if it's always bad, even though he always gets everything he wants. In the end he is a good boy, he loves to play the older man, that's why he takes care of Larry so much ... although some confuse between the two who is the oldest ”. Pausing a little to talk about his children, Bowser notes that the princess had her mind elsewhere and wonders if her conversation was boring her. “I think I'm talking too much, are you okay? I promise we'll get to your room by now. ”

“Don't worry, I think that even if you talk about flying cookies, I know I will be enjoying the subject. Me thinking that you are a very good father ... your children love you and worship you much more than other children and teenagers. I'm not saying that you are the father of the year, you can spend your whole life without admitting that you love them and deep down they know how much you care about them ”.

"I cannot fail with them, I try to teach them not to depend on anyone."

"Well, that's just more than my father ever did, I'm not saying he's a bad father, but he always took care of the kingdom, that's why Toadsworth practically raised me, so I realize how much everyone admires you".

“Well thank you, it's really difficult to take care of them all, I always try to be the opposite that my parents were, and give the best to my children. My father was more concerned with maintaining his territories than anything else, my mother always spoiled me at first, but when I started to have my own opinion, like marrying you, she did everything to crush my opinion as quickly as possible, no matter what means are needed ”.

"You really are doing a good job," said Peach, holding one of his claws as they both walked to the princess's room.

“With you here I confess that it is a relief, it is great to have your presence. Everyone is very happy with you this week, including me who am loving having you here ”.

"Being Mom Peach is not so bad, you make it look easy," replied the princess with a smile.

With both of them arriving in front of the bedroom door, this was the last moment for Bowser, to say everything he thought and to get closer to the princess. Embracing his love one last time, the koopa whispers in his ears again. "Well, how about being Mrs. Bowser?"

Blushing at the same time, the princess barely managed to get away from Bowser's embrace and was laughing nervously, while she was comfortable in the king's arms. "Bowser ... I think it's better to go to bed now".

Releasing the princess and kissing her hand, Bowser was watching the princess open the bedroom door but he still wanted some kind of answer, he couldn't sleep, he needed to know how she was seeing him. "You didn't answer my question, at least I want to know if you still have a grudge against me, or see me as a threat."

“Of course not, Bowser, you are not a threat. Yes we had our ups and downs, but now you are very important to me. And how I would resent the person who became my best friend ... my dance partner, who makes me laugh all the time and always does everything to make me happy ”.

"And don't forget also that I love you too".

The princess laughed ”I don't think I'll ever forget that, and you're not going to let that happen either. And know that even far away, just as I know the sun will come up every morning, I will remember that you love me ”.

“Good for talking about tomorrow ... I'll pick you up at eight for breakfast right after that and we can go to our meeting in the city. I hope it's okay with you ”.

"I'm excited about it, if tomorrow is half what it was today, I really don't want to go home," said the princess hiding her face behind the door.

"So I'm going to make it even better than today, so I can keep you one more day by my side."

“We will leave this for tomorrow, I am sure that you will do everything to make me want to stay here another day. We both better go to bed. ”

Knowing that this hour would come, Bowser sighs and turns away from the princess, wishing him a good night's sleep. As he was walking away from Peach's room for fear of not being able to get out of his way, Bowser felt a tug on his hand followed by Peach calling him.

With Bowser turning and looking at her, Peach approaches as tenderly as possible, and standing on tiptoe, with her face totally red, she comes close to her ear singing:  Save me the first dance of your dreams tonight " And then he goes back to his room with his heart almost jumping out of his mouth and heading towards the bed to recover his energy for tomorrow

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

Waking up before the alarm clock rings and much earlier than the time agreed with Bowser, Peach already she was jumping out of bed full of energy, thinking she would be exhausted from the day before, her body was full of energy and the princess was more anxious than anything, even though she had woken up three hours earlier, it was no reason for her to relax. getting ready for her day, she wanted to be perfect and absolutely ready for when Bowser picks her up.

Going to the bathroom, the princess is singing the song Bowser had made last night, with the warm water and falling into her body, it was as if she felt that Bowser was hugging her, making a simple shower much more fun. Even though it was not the first time, the princess was always impressed with the luxurious bathroom, she would never have imagined that that bathroom could be so magical, from the always warm shower, to the shampoo, everything was of the best quality and had a delicious fragrance.

Putting a towel on the body, the princess left the bathroom and went towards the mirror in her room, while deciding which clothes to wear, but she was surprised with a blue spider waiting for her.

After the initial scare, the princess remembers that Bowser used that same spider to send a message the first time she arrived at Volcano Palace. "Good morning, highness, and sorry for the inconvenience, I am coming to bring you a letter from the king, I thought you would be sleeping, but as I have not found it anywhere, I was waiting for you here ... now with your leave I must leave."

Having just delivered the letter to the princess and leaving the room, Peach wonders what Bowser had written, certainly he always liked to surprise her, but at that time the princess had to choose her dress, who knows if someone else would appear in her bedroom. Choosing her classic dress, nothing better than an outfit that would make her comfortable and safe, returning to the mirror, Peach realizes that she was without makeup, her hair was wet and straight, but first of all she needed to read Bowser's letter, her curiosity was killing her.

_ -Good morning Peach, this is Bowser. I'm sorry for having to deliver you a letter, I know I promised to pick you up at 8:00 am, but a last minute meeting has come up, it will be quick. Kamek promised me it won't be more than half an hour. They are discussing how we are going to go to the city without being recognized, so you don't have to worry about your identity, everyone in the kingdom will think you have already returned to Mushroom Kingdom. Still, I'm going to show up for breakfast and try to finish it as soon as possible. I'm really sorry and know that I love you very much. If my kids get irritating, hit them for me, and I hope you slept well. I love you very much, with love Bowser. _

Peach smiled at the letter, she practically reread the last lines over and over, even though she was a little upset she knew that everything Bowser was doing was for her. Peach could see that Bowser wrote very carefully, even though his handwriting was not one of the best, he did his best to spend the maximum amount of affection early in the morning, and just like she said last night, he never let her forget that he loved her. .

After all, he said he would still be able to participate in breakfast, so there was no reason to be discouraged, Peach kept the letter with all possible love and started getting ready, she decided that she would make her last day in Darklands a memorable one.


	17. Meeting

"Sir, please wait," Kammy shouted down the hall as he ran tirelessly after Bowser. "Sir, the meeting is not over!"

"I was told it would be a short meeting, I said that in half an hour everything would be ready, I sat for thirty-two minutes, I already have other appointments and Peach is waiting for me," shouted Bowser as he knocked down anyone who dared to enter his room. way.

With Bowser getting farther and farther away, the magikoopa knew that if it took too long she would completely lose sight of her king and would no longer be able to get him back to the meeting. Teleporting in front of the koopa, Kammy tries for the last time to put some judgment on his king's head. “Bowser, stop now! You cannot enter a meeting and leave in the middle of it ”.

“You don't rule me, nobody has that power. You should be happy that I came, I didn’t even want to show up. Now stop wasting your breath, and pay close attention, I know that Kamek is already taking care of business in the city, so the only person I can count on is you, and I know that you won't let me down ”. Placing his claws on Kammy's shoulders, Bowser notes that if he jumped up the stairs, he would save a lot of time and manage to escape from Kammy.

"From now on I count on you Kammy, please take care of things, and ... even your old lady", managing to distract the magikoopa for a moment, Bowser throws himself down the stairs, which his body mass makes him descend quickly two floors.

Just being able to scream behind her king, Kammy doesn't believe that Bowser would jump before her eyes, she hated this impulsive behavior, at least this time he was kind enough to make her not refuse, it was the princess's last day at the castle, taking care of a meeting was the least she could do for both.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

While everyone was drinking coffee excitedly, everyone was trying to raise the subject with their Mama Peach, they knew that she had one day left to return to her kingdom and they were doing everything, at least she will be back next year. The princess was already part of the family, and mainly was in the heart of each one, so at that breakfast everyone tried to keep a little piece of the princess in their memory.

Peach laughing at the comment of one of the koopalings, accidentally drops some juice on the table, when the table, the walls and especially the chandelier were shaking.

With the room becoming silent, except for Junior who was happy to hear the tremor, all the koopalings look at each other and mutter in agreement, and then return to breakfast, as if nothing had happened.

"Aren't you bothered by this tremor?"

"Whereby?" Lemmy asked as he went back to eating his pancakes.

"For the tremor that went through the entire cafeteria!"

"Ah you get used to it after a while, but nothing you need to worry about, the palace is very strong," said Iggy trying to reassure the princess.

"That would be the volcano, is it going to erupt or something?"

"It wasn't the volcano, but something cooler than that," said Júnior, making a mystery to Peach, while filling his mouth with Cookoopa's delicious honey bread.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

Bowser couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria, he was just down the hall to see the big door that separated him from all the people he loved. Running as fast as he can, the koopa even forgets to breathe, his heart wanting to be beside his love, even though he spent only a few hours away from the princess, every second away from her was enough for his heart to be filled with longing. Arriving in front of the door and opening it without even taking a breath, the koopa finds his children beside the princess who paid attention to each one, making him feel complete.

While everyone was paying attention to what the princess was saying and even Ludwig putting his notes aside to spend more time with the princess, Junior was anxiously awaiting his father's arrival and was the first to notice his arrival. "It's slow, Dad, because of the tremor I thought it would come faster, it seems that getting older is making you weaker".

"Say that when you manage to get away from Kammy and jump over several floors without getting hurt, I've never been in such good shape", smiling and getting everyone's attention, Bowser realizes that Peach's eyes immediately met his and his mouth opened with a beautiful and wide smile, their hearts started to beat faster and the two entered a world of their own, which one could know what the other felt.

"Good morning Bowser, I was waiting for you."

"Good morning Peach, how did you sleep that night?"

"I slept very well, and I had good dreams too," said Peach, responding with a smile and a slight flush on his face.

"Me too, even more than I dreamed of you!" Said Bowser excitedly, causing the princess to blush with her answer and smile in shame, an act that makes that koopa's heart beat faster than when he was jumping a few floors.

With Bowser joining the breakfast table, and having given attention to his children, both Peach and Bowser end up being distracted and just talking to each other, without noticing that they are isolating themselves from the world and creating a moment just for them. Larry seeing the reaction of the two tries to get closer to his Mama Peach to see why her face was so red, if she was feverish he did not want her to look bad for his carelessness.

"Stop it Larry, just sit there, there's nothing wrong with Mama Peach and King Daddy," said Lemmy, playing the big brother and patting the youngest on the arm.

"Exactly, this is how a couple in love looks, when they get lost in their world," murmured Wendy, who hugged both brothers, so as not to disturb the moment.

Hearing koopaling's comment, Peach ends up paying attention to everything around her, they were just friends, she didn't want everyone to have a wrong conclusion. "Wendy, just because two people are talking does not mean they are in love, we are just best friends, it is normal to talk for hours and hours with a friend, even more if it is a special one".

“This is a very precise sentence, your highness, really two people can spend hours and hours enjoying a dialogue. However, I believe that Wendy noticed her change in behavior like her breathing rate, pupil dilation, the tremors in the left corner of her mouth. And I still bet that Iggy is thinking that phenethylamine is causing all of this, and with a simple test he could prove this whole situation, but science has yet to prove all aspects related to love, said Ludwig, who refuted Peach's previous statement. .

"A ... believe what you want, but in this situation it's just two people who like each other and are having a good conversation, that we ended up distracting ourselves," said Peach stammering to give Ludwig an answer that he always thought logically. Shaking her hair, and her face still flushed, the princess ignored the laughter of the koopalings and ended her breakfast in silence.

Even though it is Friday, all koopalings have their free days, the princess discovered that every year after Bowser's birthday, the kingdom gained a day of rest and because of that both Bowser and his family also enjoyed free time. Of course, Bowser could always be called to a meeting, or plan to invade Mushroom to capture the princess, but Peach was at Bowser's side on her own, fate may have made her be taken to her palace against her will ... but now his desire was not to have to leave.

“Hey Bowser, what will our plans for today look like? And where are we going now? ”Said the princess as she followed the koopa through corridors that she has never been to.

"For Peach Town, the same place we've been going since we left the cafeteria," said Bowser as he stopped and used that time to place one of his claws on the princess's shoulder.

"Not that silly, if we're going to the city, why don't we go out the front door?"

“Oh… I never go out that door, it takes a lot of work and draws more attention than I should, you must have noticed the crowd yesterday at the palace door, every time it is like that. And since we don't want anyone to notice us, let's use the back door, don't forget that Princess Peach has already returned to her kingdom, ”said Bowser as he ran a hand over Peach's hair that was right before his eyes.

Taking her to a kind of subway, the princess is surprised to learn that Darklands managed to have a terminal in her capital even more with all the volcanoes around her. "As yesterday was a holiday and probably the most important of the entire year, and as I explained to you earlier today is a day to relax, but in other words it is more of a holiday because of my birthday".

"I think if it could be it would be an all-week holiday," said Peach laughing at Bowser, assuming he liked the idea.

“Well, I already thought about it, but until my birthday, everyone works hard and deserves time off. Returning to the subject, this is our opportunity to go out and mix in the city, you can even take some funny pictures of us ... that would be cool ”.

"What do you mean, Bowser, if some paparazzi catches me here, Mushroom can find me out, I don't think staying here for two days will keep them quiet."

“Don't worry Peach, trust me, no one will know, not even the media, although you showed up yesterday, I issued the order not to disclose, except that you never heard about my birthday in this kingdom, and it won't be now that you would know about our customs. In addition, the city will be crowded with all kinds of people, from tycoons to workers, they will not call us both ”.

With the subway coming and the doors opening, Bowser stopped talking to the princess and together they both entered the wagon, with the koopa making way in front of everyone, so that he can sit next to the princess, even though he doesn't need all this hostility. I didn't want to give it a chance.

"Well, I think I can only trust you!"

"Are you really trusting me?", Bowser asks honestly, he didn't expect her to take his words so quickly.

Looking into koopa Peach's eyes, she thinks of all the events that both were involved in and despite everything, she had the answer in her heart. “You know very well that I am the person who would have the most reason not to trust you, and even knowing you better and knowing that you keep your words and hate lies and that they judge you without even knowing the whole version. I can tell you about all the times you kidnapped me, ruined my plans, destroyed my kingdom ... but yes I strangely trust you, at the same time that I am afraid that you will let me down. I trust you a lot, as if it always was here inside me ”.

Bowser smiled, and gently brought Peach's face to the level of his face with him whispering so that only she could understand what he was saying: “I won't betray your heart, thanks for trusting me. I love you so much Peach ”.

Each time Peach heard this, her blue eyes were more enchanted by the koopa in front of her, each time she heard it, she felt a new meaning in her heart in the beautiful words that Bowser always repeated. "I know," Peach smiled as he took Bowser's claw and put it on his face to feel his temperature, "and I love it."

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

“Which stop will we get off at?”

"At the seventh stop, we will go directly to the middle of the city, and it will be the place that no one will assume that it really is us."

"Um ... Bowser ... I think this is kind of difficult, we always tend to stand out, even when we don't want to".

"You'd be surprised," Bowser replied with the utmost mystery, even though he was dying to tell, making them both laugh at each other's faces, for no reason, just for sheer happiness. "Even if I spoke, you wouldn't believe it, you'll have to wait and see."

"I think that even if I ask nicely you will tell me then".

“Exactly, not even if you say you're going to kiss me, and I know I'm irresistibly sexy today, but I want to see your face. At the right time, you will discover why today is the best day to go out ”.

"Ah, Bowser before I forget, is it okay for you to have a station near the palace?", I was curious but forgot to ask ".

"No problem, the palace is well guarded, and this means of transportation helps workers who need to travel faster to their homes, in addition to making school trips cheaper and safer."

"You make a face that everything is a nuisance, but you love that attention don't you?"

“I… of course not, it's all annoying, everyone is messing around and asking millions of questions. I think you would like it ”.

"Well maybe someday I'll be there and try it in your place", wrapping his arms around Bowser, and resting his head on Bowser's body, they both just sat there listening to the sounds of their breathing and the subway gears .

After a few seasons, Bowser holds the princess in his hands, while he guides her out of the subway, now Peach was no longer in a castle, she was in an unknown city and could do whatever she wanted, she didn't have to travel far to get the freedom she loves so much, it only took a few minutes on the subway for her to enjoy that moment. 

With a crowd around him, and Bowser feeling that Peach was holding his hand tightly, the koopa pushed his way out of the subway, and noticed the princess's face as he looked around. Just as he had promised, no one really cared about them, just at that moment as they left the subway they both saw five couples of different species dressed exactly like the princess and king of darklands.

When they finally arrived in the city, there were a crowd dressed like the other five couples, some wore makeup, others cheap costumes, and there were some who really took it seriously to look like the princess. The streets themselves were not as Peach expected, even with the characteristic fog of Darklands, the whole city was well lit, and did not emit any odor of volcanic gases, according to Bowser's explanation, for everyone to have a better quality of life, there were machines that absorbed all these toxins. There were some buildings like skyscrapers, piercing the smoke level high above their heads, making the princess keep looking at the difference in structure and architecture of each building, they all had some peculiarity, and even each building, each house, everything was in perfect harmony.

"Bowser ... here is nothing compared to Toad Town, this place is huge!" Said the princess, dazzled by everything she was witnessing.

"This is nothing, the day is just beginning for you to be surprised."

"And could you finally explain, all these people ... walking around, looking like us?"

“Well, I think you've never heard of our look-alike contest. As we are amazing, people want to copy us ... I can say that they dream about it. Every year, after my birthday, this contest takes place, this year Kamek orchestrated to be here, so we can walk around without being recognized ”.

"I just knew about a Mario look-alike contest, I didn't think Darklands would have its own version, and even more with me honoring me."

"Peach ... a lot that you don't know, we are in Darklands, the kingdom that was isolated from the world and decided not to care and make here the best kingdom", said Bowser, while comfortably taking the princess to a more reserved place to continue talking. “We always had this contest, and after some time they started adding you, the rumor at the time was that your presence is the only one that can complete my happiness, although they are totally right, because you are my happiness, nobody in the world it can be just like you, I know that they are a copy of the princess who owns my heart and no matter how hard they try, if they are wearing the same, or they are an exact copy of you. I know how to recognize the woman I love, and only you make this heart go crazy ”.

Seeing the blushing princess, the koopa remembers the words the princess said at breakfast, he was already a special person in his heart. Even if she didn't love him, just being able to see her smile was enough, but that wouldn't mean that he would stop making her happy ”.

"And how the contest works," said Peach, changing the subject of the conversation, so he could have a break and reorganize his thoughts.

“Well this year I must congratulate Kamek, as normally half of the population is tired due to yesterday's party, that old man, increased the prizes, got in touch with the event's committee, helped with the promotion and that's why we have many more people on the day of today, whether to see, or to participate. After signing up for the contest, some dumb judges judge based on our real facts, like height, makeup, those dumb things, I never really paid much attention. All the money collected will be donated to some institution, we do not use any cent, besides the ticket being cheap, this attracts a lot of visibility for the contest sponsors, so every year it is a struggle to select the best and always give an opportunity to new names that stand out ”.

Thinking of all the effort that Kamek was making, practically Bowser must have contacted him at dawn and in a few hours he organized the event that way, the city was crowded, full of life and everyone showed a smile on their face, they didn't think about anything, just have fun, and all that so she can spend her vacation in peace. "I think Kamek deserves a raise."

“I know that, but don't give a kiss, he can be a saint with you, but with me he is a demon that I can't give up. Do you want to stroll around town, my princess? ”Said Bowser as he extended his arm for the princess to hold him just as he did at her birthday ball.

Agreeing, Peach holds the koopa's strong arm and together they both walk around, while the koopa has his eyes glued to it, the princess researched each building, each tourist spot, the smells, the smiles of the people around her, getting absorbed by all the information around you. She could enjoy herself completely, she did not feel distressed or afraid, because she knew that Bowser would not let anything happen to her, it was the experience that she so wanted and made her leave the house, and finally she was having this opportunity. She just wanted a chance to have fun being herself, and in addition to being successful, Peach could share that moment with someone she really liked.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

With the princess pointing to several things she had never seen, and the culinary diversity of the kingdom, she notes that Bowser was just smiling without paying much attention to what she was showing. "I must be boring, I'm sorry for being so boring."

“Where you are embarrassed, Peach I love to see your face, your emotions, I am paying attention to everything you are saying and pointing at. I just don't need to look too much, as I've been here and I know exactly where everything is, so I focus on your lovely smile. Even because I told you I would make this day fun ... maybe I can make you come back here willingly, so I have to see if the beautiful lady is really happy ”.

Hiding her embarrassed face, the princess smoothed her loose hair, while thinking how much she didn't want to have to go home, at least not now. “Here it is nothing compared to at home ... I mean in Toad Town I know everything since I was a little girl and I have never been able to act freely like now, I'm not saying that I don't love my city or anything, I really love it, but here it is so diverse, so rich, I can see several people laughing and sharing their moments and that really fascinates me ”.

“And to answer you… I would like… to come back here again. I say if you invite me for next year, I can have a more detailed birthday present, and if you want I can be your partner on the waltz ”.

“You really think I don't want to see you every day, it doesn't have to be on my birthday, it doesn't have to be by appointment, it doesn't have to have stupid balls, you are always invited to come here. I will be very happy to receive you, who knows the convention of spending all your holidays here ”.

Peach rolled her eyes, the butterflies were also present in her stomach, getting agitated as the day before, the princess couldn't stop smiling, or looking into the koopa's piercing eyes. "How much time do we have until lunch, and are we going to know somewhere else?"

“Lunch is at 12.00 pm, we have around an hour and a half to do what we want. I would like to take you after lunch, to other places and we should go to the Kamek contest. But for now we will do whatever you want, I am at your service ”.

Almost nobody asked the princess what she wanted, and that made her happy, Bowser was careful to plan one day and still see her feelings and desires, making him more special. When looking around, Peach noticed a store with the window completely pink attracting her attention. "Hmm ... how about that store?", He said, pointing to the store that most caught his attention.

"Are you sure you don't want to look any further before deciding," said the koopa as he tried hard not to enter that place, making Peach's curiosity emerge.

“I'm sure, that's where we should go. Or can't I choose a place to go? ”, Laughing maliciously Peach knows he cornered the koopa and liked to see the face he was making.

“Of course you can choose, there is no way I will tell you where you should go. If it's the beauty salon you want, that's where we'll go ”.

"I think someone is afraid to enter a beauty salon, and if I remember correctly, not a place where the king would not love".

"I'm not afraid at all, but everyone loves me, I just avoid places like that, which everyone likes to gossip about our lives specifically."

"Well, if we have until lunch time, and we have no other plans, it means that we have plenty of time to fix the look and conquer our fears, or fears call it what you want". Holding firmly, Peach heads to the hall, entering together with Bowser, just as she imagined, everything there was different from Toad Town, the place was divided into practically two large sessions, one with qualified professionals serving some women, and the other part full of equipment where customers could fix the look themselves, as a kind of do-it-yourself.

Finding it funny to see the relief of Bowser's face painted in pink, Peach was having a great time seeing the koopa's reaction to seeing him in shades of chic pink. With a very happy employee going to receive both, the princess realizes as he explains to the salon that everyone must be very happy due to the billings of that day. Resolving to fix his hair that was not behaving as he wanted, Peach did not want any hair to hinder his vision of all the news that this visit to the city was providing.

"I would like to try the do-it-yourself service", turning to Bowser and not wanting to call him by name so as not to attract attention, the princess only asks the koopa if he would join her, however Bowser refused and went to the waiting room, saying that he would be waiting for the princess all the time, even though she was already beautiful and perfect, which makes Peach laugh and go to one of the machines.

While taking care of her hair and having fun, one of the ladies who also tried the service, and was sitting next to her, started to talk to the princess. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem like the type to sit around waiting, you must be very lucky to convince him to come."

"Oh no ... he is not my boyfriend, he is my best friend, as I do not know the city he is showing me around".

"You must have come to participate in the contest, these things are becoming more and more popular with young people, although I don't deny that it is fun to watch," another woman asked the princess, beginning to participate in the conversation as if it were the most normal thing.

"Ah yes, let's say that because of this contest, I am here".

"I really don't understand this contest ... honoring our king is fine, but because they put the princess in it, she doesn't even care about us," said the first lady who had struck up a conversation with Peach.

"I don't think the princess thinks that, it's all about perspective and politics in all of this."

“It may be, but our king knows about this contest, if he didn't want to he could snap his fingers and all this would be over, now the princess has no choice, besides not knowing about the contest, she is too perfect for someone to imitate her, no take offense dear, but we know that our king does not deserve someone as perfect and meticulous as the princess, I am not denying his adoration, but sometime he could say something that would hurt the princess and he would be devastated by their separation ”.

"I was not offended, as everyone said I looked like her ... I thought it was fun and decided to try", getting embarrassed, Peach had to choose words carefully to not show that she was nervous and reveal her identity. “And I don't think Bowser would do anything to hurt the princess, he always seems to do anything to cheer her up, and yesterday on her birthday, we can both live together. The princess looked very happy ”.

“That was just the princess's education, as we can say, it was almost like a political obligation, so much so that Princess Peach has already left our kingdom. And just one visit was enough for the kingdom to get excited and this year we have more look-alikes of the princess than the other years. Everyone dreams of both together and it doesn't come out that this is impossible, she is already committed ”.

"Whoever said that the princess is engaged is like saying that Bowser is no good as a king, without even knowing how amazing he is."

“This is pathetic, everyone knows how incredible and powerful our king is, the only thing he can't do is stop drooling over the princess, which he thinks she should love him back. Said another koopa who intruded on the conversation after Peach managed to silence the two other ladies who were talking to her.

"By any chance, have you ever been in love?" Asked Peach with a face more severe than she should have been.

"I have been married for fifteen years, with two beautiful children".

“Well, I'm sure you would be upset if your husband didn't love you back and you were crazy about him. Bowser is not to blame for loving Peach, and even if she did something horrible I'm sure he would still be in love. Just as I know you would like him to love you back ”.

“It would certainly be the way you said it, once I thought he was having an affair, it was heartbreaking. In the end he was making a surprise for our wedding anniversary ”.

“So you know how important it is to find someone who really cares about you, and in the end you get attached to it. I believe that this happens to Bowser, he is truly passionate and cannot avoid his feelings, he is doing everything he can to achieve happiness ... even though he sucks at it and has the worst ideas on how to win a girl, but he just do it because you worry, I ate…, with Peach ”, almost letting everything go, the princess with her hair almost ready, decides to end as soon as possible and return to Bowser's side, that conversation was getting dangerous.

The koopa, looking surprised by the princess's arguments and having heard the whole conversation, begins to understand the thought that the princess was exhibiting. "So you think the princess doesn't really love Mario?"

“This is a very strong word, what I would know about someone's feelings if I don't understand mine myself. The only thing I know is that the way Bowser loves the princess is different from the princess's relationship with Mario, not that she doesn't like him ... but that it is different in such complicated and simple ways at the same time. But who am I to compare all this, depending on the side we look at, someone will be hurt in this story ”. Looking at his reflection, Peach just dried his hair and in a very quick movement he made the ponytail that he was always used to doing.

Shocking all the women at his side, Peach says he practices this hairstyle a lot and innocently says goodbye to all of them, and goes to Bowser, who was impatiently looking at a men's magazine, while waiting for the return of his love.

Jumping and leaving the magazine to the side, smiling Bowser greets the princess who was even more beautiful by her side. "Hello my princess, you look as beautiful as always, as you do every day, just as you are all the time ... I liked the hairstyle".

Laughing, Peach ran towards the koopa's arms hugging him and leaving all the confused feelings, and the gossip aside and concentrated only what was in front of him, after staying like that for a few minutes and seeing the magazine that Bowser had put in the corner , the princess has a wonderful idea. “Thank you Bowser. And I had an idea, now it's time for you to trust me ”.

Holding The koopa's hands firmly, Peach took him to the seat closest to them, while listening to Bowser pretend to complain, but doing whatever she wanted. "Now be quiet, and leave everything to me."

“You are sure of that, we are not spending our precious time, you could enjoy other places. And do you think I really need to get dressed? ”

“Yes, I'm sure, I'm by your side, that already makes me happy. And it's not like you need it, but I guarantee you will be more charming ... at least for me; his hair is always so shiny, he only has a few unruly tips. It will be quick in a few minutes, I promise ”.

"It's great, you can call a person right away to do what you're thinking".

"Actually, I'm the one who will touch your hair", picking up a pair of scissors and a comb while laughing at Bowser, the koopa couldn't move, it was more than he expected, she could make him bald, that would be his reward.

With all the delicacy in the world, Peach takes off the gloves and hands them to Bowser, and touching the koopa's hair, she gently combs and eliminates the rebellious ends, but does not remove the rebellious aspect that was part of Bowser's charm, although she remembers his hairstyle when he kidnapped her to propose and that style was not bad at all.

With a few minutes as promised, the princess finishes doing the hair of the King of Darklands, and is happy with the result, now he had a haircut that made him look better.

"How do I look?" Asks Bowser as he hands the gloves to the princess.

"Hmmm, let me see ...", approaching and hugging Koopa, putting his arms around Bowser, Peach whispers in his ear: "I think this king is very handsome", making Bowser's knees weak for a brief moment .

While the scene takes place, the women who were with Peach, are looking at the couple of friends together, and they all agree that they are cute together, and that they would be a great couple. Although each had a doubt within them that there was something beyond friendship within the hearts of the two, and that if fate allows, they should not spend the time of their lives apart, but together and happy.


	18. Above The Time

With both of them leaving the hall, Bowser takes Peach to see some more sights of that region, until they approach the time to go for lunch. “You know, I don't remember taking a taxi in my life, but I believe that we will not attract attention like that”, said the koopa while waving to a nearby vehicle.

"I also don't usually walk much, Toadsworth says it's not adequate enough ... and after that last time, I doubt he would let me in another one again," said the princess, laughing, as she thought of the toad's face when she heard where the princess spent his private vacation.

With the couple getting into the taxi, Peach was grateful that all of the taxis in Darklands were larger than most Toad Towns, allowing both she and Bowser to get into the vehicle… However due to Bowser's size, he had trouble getting close to the princess. and only managed to get so far. Seeing Koopa's face and not wanting to be too far from him, Peach decides to lie on Bowser's lap and strangely feels more comfortable than he should, making her laugh for no reason and get to see Koopa's happy face.

"North Tower," murmured Bowser to the taxi driver who left without delay to the desired location.

Looking directly at Bowser, Peach feels an urge to play with the koopa's freshly cut hair. "I really liked his hair like that, he looked even better," said Peach honestly as he reached out to fix the strands stuck to the roof of the car.

"Well, I say, it is always difficult to improve a masterpiece, but as they were made by your hands, I believe I am even more irresistible". Seeing the princess's face blush, and when she was in his lap, the urge to kiss her was too great for him to ignore, but just seeing that she was happy on his behalf was enough ”.

The taxi driver looking in the rearview mirror all the conversation between the two could not remain silent and decided to learn more about the life of that couple. "How long have you two been together?"

Shocking the two, both Peach and Bowser turned red, but for different reasons, while Bowser smiled at the declaration of an unknown person, Peach even in this situation did not remove his hands from Bowser's hair as he discovered that he loved to caress them, mess them up and then fix it again.

"Why do you think we are together?" Asked the princess, trying to undo the misunderstanding.

“Well, I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but it would be strange if they weren't, because I worked a long time in this field, I ended up meeting several people and their stories; in the end I kind of acquired experiences in identifying certain situations. And hardly friends go to North Tower for lunch, while they are flirting, laughing and playing with each other's hair in the back seat ”.

Bowser almost choked on his laughter, while Peach, did not know what to do and put a hand on Bowser's face, while subtly asking Koopa for help to undo the misunderstanding.

"You asked," said Bowser in a tone just for the princess to hear. “Well, you got it right, we're lovers,” explained the koopa while hugging the princess, who got wide-eyed and completely red-faced.

“Our families don't have a good relationship, so we plan for months to meet at the contest and get away together to live our lives. I can't spend another minute of my life without being by her side, you may think I'm crazy, but this is being the most important week of my life, and I would give everything so that it doesn't end ”.

"Now, this is something we don't hear every day, I wish the couple happiness," said the taxi driver as he sighed at the situation of the two.

"I thought we were going to keep our story a secret so we wouldn't be followed," said Peach, as he stopped stroking the koopa's hair.

“Calm love, I always think of everything, here it is totally safe, a complete stranger will not tell our story to anyone, besides that we look like King Bowser and Princess Peach, right on the day of their look-alike contest. Who would believe that the two are secret lovers who are on the run, the media is already tired of this type of story ”.

Getting her heart racing, being called love in that situation was not something that Peach expected further, Bowser said in such a passionate way, that the princess felt it should be the way he always wanted to call her. She couldn't get mad at him, the only thing Peach could do was fold her arms, and wait for it to unfold. "I understand, I was just worried because you revealed a lot about the whole situation, we had agreed to act like best friends".

"I understand my love, I'm sorry if I hurt you," said Bowser, his eyes shining from the opportunity he was having. "But it would be very strange if they had both denied it, since the chemistry between us is so strong that it would make anyone doubt our story."

Seeing Peach's face and that she can't say what she really thinks, Bowser gently touches her hair, making any feeling that the princess was feeling disappear and even relaxing when she felt the warmth of her hand on her face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you with all my strength," whispers Bowser, melting Peach's heart, who just smiles and goes back to playing with the koopa's hair.

With both of them staying in this climate the whole trip, and with Bowser making clowns after another, neither the princess nor the taxi driver could help but laugh, and they both laughed so hard that it was possible to see tears in the corners of their eyes. Finally the car stops at its destination, everyone calms down enough and Bowser pays the taxi driver as a fair amount of coins, for the beautiful service he provided; grabbing the princess's hand, Bowser gently helped Peach out of the car and they both headed for the building with a big clock.

"Bowser, can you now explain to me what happened in that taxi?"

“Well as soon as we got in, the driver stepped on the accelerator pedal, making the vehicle move, and in a short time we got here. If you look up, you will see  that we arrived at the exact time ... I know it may seem a little strange, but we will have lunch here, we will have a great view too, if I am not mistaken it is 1,800 meters high ”.

Holding her own laughter, the princess tried to gather all her strength to make a serious face and not be distracted or absolve the koopa in front of her very quickly. "You know what I mean".

“Well… exactly what I said in the car, I thought it was strange if you didn't give that explanation, you may not realize it, but I'm crazy about you, and I want to spend every second of my life with you. It would be strange for me to deny it, it would be like denying the reason my heart beats ... you may not realize it, but I love you very much and at least once in my life I was able to say that we are a couple. I'm sorry if that made you sad, I don't want you to leave me, I could say that we were related and nobody would doubt our word, nobody will think that we are the real ones ”.

Peach couldn't describe his feelings, didn't know what to think, but he knew Bowser's words were true, and he didn't want him to feel lonely, or to stop smiling, because without knowing how to explain she would be very sad if he stopped smiling. "I do not agree to say things so crazy that they look like real life ... but the side of inventing identities, it can be fun, but nothing so crazy and that they are in agreement, understand?"

"I certainly got the message," Bowser smiled again and hugged the princess without realizing it, making her blush but return the hug. “I will not allow any soul to know who we really are, so that you can enjoy our day, and I can sometimes pretend that I am dating you. But now we are going to have lunch ”.

Hand in hand with the princess, they both pass through two huge double doors, entering the strangest building that Peach could imagine, in addition to everything looking very tall, the whole place was carved very delicately, she could notice diamond sculptures, the ceiling it was so much that she could barely look at it, the reception tables were incredibly all aligned and right in the center of the building a huge glass elevator caught all the attention.

It was a fact that the outside of the tower already attracted attention, but compared to the inside, that was nothing, Peach did not know of another tower as tall and comfortable as that, even with the loud sounds of the clock, due to some kind from magic to soundproofing the atmosphere was comfortable, and everyone could continue talking without worrying and enjoying a good time, making Peach more anxious about how everything would be.

While the princess was looking and admiring everything, Bowser took her to the central counter, "I would like to use my permanent reservation room," said the koopa with as much authority as possible and shocking the hostess.

A young man, not looking over 20, looked at Bowser before buffing. "Sorry, sir, but I'm not silly enough to tell the real Bowser apart, with someone who is impersonating him, you really are very similar, but this reserve is the king's exclusive use, even though he barely used it."

"Shino," said Bowser snarling and drawing the attention of the hostess who had turned to deal with another customer. "I'm here to use it now", drawing the attention of Peach and Shino, Bowser makes the young woman go to a more isolated part of the counter so that they can have a more private conversation. "I want Peach to see the best view of the city, and I know exactly where that will be, and if I'm not in five minutes at my place, I won't have a choice if I don't call his parents."

"I don't know how you got this information, and you certainly feel like our king, but I can't break the promise with your excellence, only the real one has the right to use that room," said Shino, who was shaken, he held his position firm.

Peach holding Bowser a little stronger, and not wanting to be a nuisance to him, the koopa takes a deep breath and quickly devises a plan so as not to disappoint his love. “Your name is Shino, you are the daughter of the restaurant owner, you were born in hell and you have a birthmark on your left leg in the shape of a cross. You hate cursive and despite dedicating yourself to studies, you almost stopped in elementary school and I had to make some calls for some girls to stop disturbing your hair. Her parents treat her very lovingly, but her mother has always said that you look like a puppy ... ”

Screaming and almost jumping on the counter, the young woman struggles to try to stifle the king's mouth. "Please Bowser, can you pass on the secrets of my life, I understand, your majesty", Returning to his initial position Shino, smiled and greeted Bowser appropriately and realized that he was accompanied, according to him, by the true princess Peach, the same as she had already left the kingdom, making her embarrassed for a few seconds. "It is a pleasure to welcome you here, and for how long".

"I thought no one would know," said Peach, speaking in Bowser's ears, making him all goosebumps.

"You can trust Shino, his family has been a personal friend of mine for years, need not fear, in addition the place we are going to is totally reserved".

Shino smiled as he directed both of them to the central elevator, with herself being the person who would accompany them. "It is an honor to meet you, and don't worry, the location is very exclusive, and the floor we will be on is just your majesty, the view as Bowser said is wonderful and it is a very extraordinary experience."

With the glass walls of the elevator opening, both stop in a large room with an incredible view of the city, with a private cook, the entire environment was entirely decorated with red upholstery, the lights were inviting, even had a reserved place for a band, if they wanted to enjoy beautiful music. 

Compared to the other floors, the one without a doubt was the most beautiful, while the princess followed Shino and Bowser, all headed towards the back of the room where a single table was in place. With the king quickly arranging the chair for the princess to sit on making her happy by the gesture, the king of Darklands is proud to be able to have this moment with the princess.

“Well, we are at the center of the clock, we replaced the original stone with a special glass that everyone can enjoy the view, with 50 meters in diameter, it is possible to see the whole city, and have the best view of Darklands. I arranged for the ride to be comfortable, and the king has a control for anything, now I will let them enjoy lunch, as soon as they place the order the tour will begin, they don't have to worry about having their dinner disturbed, the tables are leveled so as not to disturb them ”.

"Sorry Shino, as I control, and walk, Bowser didn't explain any of that to me," asked Peach, a little nervous about the location that she really was.

When Shino was going to answer, Bowser raised his hand and he himself addressed the princess. "Don't worry, Peach, you can trust me, you'll love it here", holding the princess's hands and letting Shino leave, both are served by a waiter who hands them a menu and waits silently for the couple's order.

Made the order and the waiter left, Peach admires the place, and does not even realize that Bowser was still holding his hands, that at no time did he release the princess's sweet hand. “Peach ... now I will start our dinner, as soon as our order is ready, the waiter will come to us. As you know, here is a clock and this room is more special than the others, the reason for this is because the place we are in will move along with the minute hand; Like a cable car, I know it will look crazy, but I guarantee you the view and the food are worth it ”.

With Bowser giving the signal and the location that they were both starting to move, the princess just closes her eyes, and doesn’t let go of the koopa’s hand, but realizes that after the initial impact, she didn’t feel like she was spinning around, it was more like floating in the clouds. Opening her eyes, the princess can see the smiling face of Bowser who looked at her with all the love in the world, and beside her she could see the entire capital of Darklands.

Even though it was behind the minute hand, as Shino had explained, it was made of special glass, so they managed to have the best view, and it really was like everyone was saying, the view was breathtaking, it was possible to see several types of buildings, to see the palace in all its immense extension, the people, the lights that illuminate each street, but above all the princess had Bowser by her side, who could not stop looking and admiring him in the light of that morning.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx   
  


“I had no idea how lunch on a watch could be so extraordinary, or loud, it was really loud, and we didn't even enjoy the whole place, we could even dance, everything is very cozy, it's a shame you barely use it”.

“I know Peach, you've said that to me ten times already, and yet I love hearing your voice; well I never had a company to enjoy the place, maybe if a certain princess agreed to go out with me next time, we can certainly enjoy the place more, ”said Bowser while they were both walking around the region.

"I thought the sound would be deafening sometime, but incredibly the bells weren't loud at all, do you know how they do it?"

“I certainly know, in addition to the rooms having an acoustic seal, we put a little magic, where the sound propagates outside the building instead of resounding from within and disrupting everyone's lunch. Besides, I wouldn't take you to a place where it would hurt your hearing and you couldn't hear my sexy voice, that would be a big problem ”. Making both laugh, Bowser and Peach continue on their way until they reach a park where the king slowly directs the princess towards the entrance.

“As promised, this is a historic site, plus it has a garden and I know you like gardens; we can enter here if you wish ”.

“If you're taking me here, I know it has some meaning. I'm just a little surprised by a garden here, don't get me wrong, but in this metropolitan environment, full of lava rivers, how can something grow here? ”

“It really is not a bed of roses, our standards of beauty are not equal to Mushroom, but it is a good ride, and safe after all. Apart from my palace, here is a place that was made to accommodate a large number of people, in addition to having several attractions, such as a zoo.

"So what are we waiting for," said Peach as he walked forward without knowing the location, making Bowser walk a little faster so he could guide the princess. Shortly thereafter, they were both laughing and playing as if there was no tomorrow, and Peach can see the garden in front of them, they really weren't like Mushroom but they had their charm, and with the beautiful weather behind them, it looked like everything was normal.

Presenting several locations, Bowser, in addition to showing the garden, showed a secret location which he carved in one of the trees, “Peach and Bowser, eternal love”, took her to the planetarium, and soon afterwards both went to the kingdom museum which they honored all the ancient heroes and rulers who passed through Darklands.

Surprised to see a museum in Darklands and above all crowded, Peach is a little distressed, especially because Bowser knows the whole history of the kingdom and does not want to draw much attention for his knowledge, although they are posing as mere tourists who came by on account of the competition the princess's heart was afflicted. But without even looking at his face, Bowser holds Peach's hands making the princess look at his face, which was serene and transmitting a lot of peace, that was no longer a tyrant that Peach was worried about, he was a special person and that he already occupied a space in your heart; closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of Bowser's body, it was as if all his worries were gone, as if Bowser himself had passed all that peace that he sent into his heart.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

"Sir ... sir, Toadsworth, are you listening, or should I postpone this matter?" Said a small toad gracefully to the old kingdom administrator who was completely minded elsewhere.

“Sorry Toadette, I was thinking that Peach would be at the airport at this hour. According to Mario, he will go directly with Luigi and Princess Daisy to the airport. You should take the afternoon off, you are committed to accompany your majesty until you fly and ensure that everything is perfect ”.

"You don't have to worry about me, I guarantee that I can carry out your activities in today's meetings, especially with your mind on high, we don't want you to be sick due to stress".

"As well, you don't have to worry, I may be old, but I can complete my duties".

“The meeting we are going to discuss is about the relationship with Bowser's kingdom, see if we reached some kind of agreement, so that it doesn't happen like the last time and we have the princess almost married. Are you sure you can handle this? ”

"Well ... about that, I will think of something, I will do everything to both stay away".

"I was thinking that it would be better if Peach interacted with Bowser himself, thus avoiding conflicts, in addition to him always showing interest in the princess!"

"That savage, does not know the definition of pleasing someone, he only cares about his will, except that kidnapping is not a very good way to show interest".

“But since the episode on the moon, he's been more pleasant, he hasn't attacked the kingdom once, or tried to advance his territory, the castle in Bowser Valley is practically empty and he has not pursued any other activity. Now is the best time, for us to make a treaty of ceasefire, who knows a commercial relationship, I am sure that Peach can convince us to reach this goal, because I know she doesn’t hate him, and this can generate a good relationship between the two in future, ”says Toadette confesses to making Toadsworth the person who most hates Bowser to accept his ideas.

"Peach will never have a good relationship with that monster, the only thing we want is to be able to live in peace".

"I'm just saying that we can leave that hypothesis open, we don't really know Bowser's true feelings, but Peach is not that monster that everyone imagines, even he, she never despised him."

“You may be right, but you're forgetting that Bowser hates Mario, and next week Peach will be on the Grand Channel, one of the most romantic cities in the world, with her boyfriend. He certainly won't like that, plus I'm sure they'll take a new step in their relationship ”.

"Toadsworth ..." said Toadette sheepishly, knowing that his superior was not liking what she was going to say. “I'm not so sure, I mean the princess can fall in love with someone else, it's not because everyone expects them to take a step in the relationship that the princess will take, you know a lot that she hates when she is forced into a situation. Besides, I don't see any sparkle in the princess's eyes, it's a different affection she has for Mario ”.

"Stop being silly, they love each other, they spend hours next to each other without having to speak a word because their hearts are connected, except that we know he is crazy about her".

“I'm not so sure about that, there are many women who seem to be interested in Mario, and although he never does anything, he maintains a good relationship without completely alienating them, like Pauline. But what I mean is that we need to let Peach make her own choices, only she can determine who she loves and who she wants to be with, so because of that I would like to participate in the meeting, on diplomatic issues with Bowser ”.

"This subject is getting on my nerves, I accept that you participate, but I think you are reading a lot of fantasy tales, but it seems that you want Peach to have nothing with Mario, so you can have a free way with him", said Toadsworth, almost laughing at the toad's face, who had a flushed face and didn't know what to say. "Remember to be present at the meeting, and don't be late."

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

After a beautiful walk, Bowser continued to walk with Peach, and even helped a child who was lost from his older sister, because he did not accept that he was not old enough to enter the contest, he wanted to be able to represent King Bowser, who was your greatest hero. Seeing that koopa's face and remembering Júnior when he was saddened by not being with his father, Bowser himself reveals his identity and promises that in the coming years, he will hold a child competition in which he can participate and win the grand prize if he is able.

With the koopa's face opening in a big smile, the little one hugged Bowser around his neck, while saying that he loved his hero.

"Yes, I know, see your sister looking for you over there, now go, before I change my mind and eat you all!"

Jumping off Bowser's lap and laughing the little koopa heads back to his family, and Peach keeps looking at Bowser's face, it was the same face he did to inspire fear and authority, but deep down she knew he had more a side that I didn't show to other people. A sweet side, who was always concerned about his people, a good father, a good friend. 

"Are you a fool? Did you know that?"

"What?", Bowser stammered and tried to look for an answer, but he only managed to remain silent with Peach's statement, which was amused to see his surprise reaction.

“You show yourself as a big Koopa, mean, authoritarian, without feelings, but you are just a silly, sweet, sensitive and affectionate person, and don't even think about saying that you are just my fool, because I saw how you care about everyone” .

“But really, I'm just your passionate fool, I don't allow anyone to see this side of me, and when you're here, my body kind of acts alone and I don't think about what I'm doing, I just do what I want. But speaking like that, I feel honored by the compliments ... I could be addicted to it ”.

"I thought you weren't going to take compliments, maybe I'll continue to compliment you," Peach replied softly, fitting into Bowser's embrace as easily as if they were dancing.

"This will be another secret of ours, at your side I will always be as sweet, sensitive and caring as you want, because I love you".

Peach smiled warmly in Bowser's arms. "I will not tell anyone, I promise, I think I would be jealous if it weren't for that", laughing again Peach thought about everything he learned that week, everyone was deceived by the facade of the powerful king, but as someone who should be evil itself, could be loved by its people and above all how it could rest in someone's embrace should be cold, but it emitted such a warmth that it made your heart rest.

“How about we go to the arcade? You can choose the role that we will play this time ”.

Coming out of Bowser's embrace, Peach put a finger to her lips as she thought of a story for both of them to enjoy, but she didn't feel like being anyone but themselves. "We are just not going to reveal our identities, we go as we really are, I want to stroll with my best friend and enjoy this wonderful day."

“If that is your wish, I will be happy to accompany you. Of course, everyone thought she was crazy for not falling in love with this masterpiece that I am, but I am happy to have entered her heart in this way, I may be walking slowly but I already feel that I am important to the princess I love so much ”.

Peach laughed, turning around and keeping his back to Bowser not knowing the reaction she was making. "I think that improving friends is much more natural, and I'm sure I can resist your charms."

"If you say so", hugging Peach from behind Bowser causes the princess 'heart to accelerate even more, and once again he makes butterflies on the princess' body act uncontrollably. “So one more time before we go and enjoy being alone. Peach, I love you! ”


	19. Support

The couple was having a great time, after going to various attractions, when they found a dance mat in that arcade, Peach insisted that Koopa try, even if they were separated she would be rooting for him, and would like to see how he would do. 

Choosing the greatest difficulty, and knowing that he had the support of the princess behind rooting for him, Bowser knew he could not do badly, and after warming up and choosing the music, in a few moments a crowd would gather around the dance floor . Everyone applauded every trick and every combo that Bowser got, he spun, he jumped from side to side, he even used his hull as a support to be able to achieve the perfect combo, no one from Darklands would believe in the speed that Bowser was at reaching, it was just perfect.

Compared to the way he danced at the ball, Peach was not too surprised that he was extremely perfect in the game, and yet her heart swayed with every move he made, and in no way was she able to look away, and make the butterflies in your stomach calm down.

Bowser ends the song with all the accolades in the most dramatic way possible, which Koopa ends the last step on his back while looking at the princess, with the game's DJ announcing a new record, after the crowd cheers and even some screams for koopa's performance. A message appears if you want to continue with the game or remove your chips, Bowser without having to choose whether to press to remove the chips, when he feels a touch on his claw that he immediately realizes that it was Peach who was touching him.

“I don't want to be the only one to have fun, do you think I should make another song,” said the koopa, smiling and awkward for being in that situation, and even though everyone was asking for another song only one person's opinion mattered. Peach just smiling without having to say a word, Bowser understands the princess's message and puts two more tokens in the machine while Peach walks away a little to make room for the king to give his show, which he is secretly loving just watching.

Smiling non-stop, everyone could see the face that Peach was making, although Bowser danced very well, he looked for her approval to continue dancing and was more excited than ever and everyone could see that he was not dancing simply to be the best, he was dancing the best he could to show her.

After jumping off the platform with an immense stack of tickets that both were carrying, Bowser was trying to win some praise from the princess who was in a radiant mood. "How do you think I did?"

“You know very well how you did, besides, just look at the queue behind you, everyone decided to try their luck on the machine. And I'm picking up with my heightened senses, that someone just wants to be praised ”

"Maybe I am, who knows, the crowd left me a little bewildered, so I don't know how my performance went, so I would like to hear from you how amazing I was."

Peach laughed, she was already used to Bowser's lines and seeing the koopa's face approach her while waiting for a compliment left her with a good feeling in her chest. ”Well, I think you deserve a little praise, let's say you did well ... I heard that the real Bowser is as incredible as that, especially in this type of dance. I also learned that he himself said that he will be the best in all types of dance, no matter how stupid they are ”.

"I just did it well ... I thought that the person who says I'm his best friend, would praise me more," says Bowser, laughing as he sees the reaction of the princess who doesn't know what to say.

While they were both in line at the box office, Peach thought about how wonderful her day was, Bowser was doing everything to please her, and he didn't ask for anything in return ... and yet he just had a smile on his face, just for being with her. Wanting to somehow return what she was feeling, the princess decides to let the koopa decide the character they are both playing.

"Now it's your turn to choose!"

"Choose what?" Says Bowser as he placed the tickets on the table and watched the terror of the employee collecting all the tickets.

"What kind of friends are we this time ... actually what we choose we will do on the whole tour".

"Series?" Bowser said as his eyes sparkled. "I love it when it's my turn, I think the story of the lovers was very good, but I would also be pleased to be a couple of lovers ... who are celebrating our one year anniversary".

Peach laughed as he grabbed Bowser's arm. "A year together, and I believe you will make my day more special for that."

"You can bet that it will be so special that you will never want to leave."

With the employee finishing counting the tickets, both had enough points to take any item in the showcase, if they even wished they could choose everything. Looking at the princess, Bowser sees the perfect opportunity to leave another mark on the princess's heart. "So what my beautiful companion wants as a prize, this beautiful and wonderful koopa wants to make the love of his life happy, how about that big one," said the king pointing to the biggest plush in the stock.

Barely managing to hold back the laughter, Peach concentrates to answer that silly koopa, "As we are going to walk around with this, especially going to the parade, know that I don't need anything, just being with you is already a lot of fun".

Seeing that Peach would not make any request, Bowser has a wonderful idea which he is sure the princess will like, with the attendant waiting for Bowser's request, the king places one of his claws on the counter and giving a sinister smile, makes the koopa who was serving you start to sweat cold. "So I want all the stuffed yoshi's you have."

"If ... sir, it may take a while, with that amount of points, you can take all of our stock and there will still be points left".

"I'm patient, and also bring me that item, but be discreet," said Bowser as he pointed to a specific item without letting Peach see what it was.

"Bo... I mean love, you don't think you're overreacting, all the items are really a lot."

"You can distribute them to all the children we meet on the way, I know how you like children, and you may want to give something to eight other children who are not old enough to receive a gift from the woman they most admire in the world."

"I didn't think about that possibility, but once you're showing how much you know about me."

"This is one of my hidden talents, moreover I would not be me, if I could not make the woman I love to smile, and now I am going to ask you to close your eyes", blindfolding the princess with her hands, as they both go to In the area of collecting the prizes, the goomba delivers the item to Bowser, who happily places it gently in Peach's arms.

With the koopa taking his hands off the princess's face, Peach notes that a beautiful box was in her arms, it was neither too small nor too big, it was the ideal size. Looking at the smile of Bowser who was seeing her reaction, the princess said nothing and just carefully unwrapped what should be in that box. For the vast amount of prizes, Peach had not noticed all the items that the arcade had, when opening the box. box, the princess came across a beautiful plush, it was a teddy bear holding a heart with a beautiful smile.

“She seemed very happy, all laughing, on that shelf, and even in the face of so many awards, it was her smile that caught my attention, because this is how I look when I see her smile beside me, nothing else matters and everything is perfect ”Says Bowser with his hoarse voice in the princess's ears, making her feel her whole body get hotter.

Hugging the plush tightly, Peach's heart seems to get even hotter, this was a feeling she had never felt before, she could have all those plushies if she wanted to, but none would be as important as the one in her arms. Hiding her face in the plush, the princess thanks Bowser, while both wait for the arcade clerk to deliver all the couple's prizes.

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think it's a good idea, here we can enjoy the contest and have a little laugh, we have great bakeries here, and some parks," said Bowser worried.

"Stop being so cool, Kamek did a great job just to keep looking, outside that it would be fun to see where we can go, I never imagined I could compete in a place like this, and I believe that staying here a little will not affect our day," said Peach while trying to convince Bowser.

“But this is logical, I am sure you will win, you are going to a Princess Peach contest. You will win with your eyes closed, and that can get the attention you don't want ”.

“This is not necessarily true, there are cases where the people themselves competed in secret in their competitions and did not win the contest. And even if you are sure that I can win, it is one thing to speak, the other is to compete ”.

Knowing that he could not convince Peach otherwise, and enjoying as much as she did competing and showing her best, Bowser went along with the princess and both entered the contest, while signing the entry form, both put names so fake that it would be difficult to speak that that couple were not real fans. With the receptionist reading their file, she is not surprised by those names, since most of the participants had similar names in honor of their king and princess.

“Here are your chips, Bowsa and Peaches, keep them close. Miss's line is on the right, while the handsome boy's is on the left, after that just wait for your numbers and good luck ”.

"Wait  _ what _ ?" Bowser snarled. "You mean I have to  _ leave you _ ?"

"These are the rules, unless both participate in the same competition, which I think is a little unlikely," said the receptionist, holding back her laugh.

"Thank you," said Peach as he dragged Bowser aside, for both of them to speak alone. Placing one of his hands on the koopa's face, Bowser calms down and stops screaming and pays attention to his sweet princess in front of him, “Bowser calm down, think about it, we couldn't compete in each other's category ... besides it is not a couple competition, but a double. ”

"I didn't want to leave you, it's bad enough not to be away from you for a minute, and now with you being with me I have to willingly let you go ... it's very unfair," said Bowser as he gently grabbed the Peach's arm, showing that he didn't want to let her go.

“I promise to reward you, unless you are afraid to go alone to a competition that you don't know if you will win, if that is what I will hold your hand, I never thought that the great Bowser would be a crybaby, but that's all well, you have me by your side and you don’t have to worry ”.

"I'm not a crybaby, and I'm not even afraid of a competition that I can win for my simple presence, I'm more Bowser than all the fake Bowsers here, just look and I'll get the prize in a matter of minutes". Leaving without even saying anything about the reward the princess said, the koopa heads to his line and hurries all the losers in front of him to return right next to the princess.

Standing in line, Bowser was staring at most of the poorly made copies of himself, only a few really went out of their way to be worthy of being his shadows. It didn't take long for the king to understand the judgment process, especially since many of the contestants decided that the best way to qualify was to shout with all their might and were soon disqualified; the judges asked simple questions and with that they decided if the competitor went to the next phase.

When the king's turn came, the judges asked simple questions, while evaluating the koopa's expressions against some data from their king. "Who would you most like to defeat?"

Getting furious, that name should not have been remembered today, Bowser had sparks in his mouth, it seemed that the whole environment went black, his mood changed dramatically: “Mario, this is what you want to hear is not your useless. But you know what, I'm really looking forward to defeating your ugly face along with all the other failed competitors who passed in front of me. Obviously only a Bowser can win this and you are wasting your time, leaving failures to qualify or asking who else I want to defeat, because know that if this conversation continues I will defeat everyone in this stupid contest and even Kamek will not be able to stop me ”.

Seeming not to care much, but seeing that the judge was unable to stop his hand from shaking, Bowser was taken to the next stage with a perfect score, bringing him closer to his goal. When moving to the next room, the koopa realizes that in this step a series of judges are analyzing each participant, each one becoming specialized in judging a part, magnifying glasses, measuring tapes and even photographic reference were used as a basis to move on to the next step compared to the last phase, it seemed much more rigorous and time consuming. 

Being called by the judges, everyone starts to analyze Bowser, each of the judges starts to touch Bowser's body, making him angry and nervous. “Don't touch my foot! My hull is not a toy! Don't you dare touch my ass! Get out of there quietly! Get away or I'll burn you all. ”

With everyone getting together, the proud judges put a gold star on Bowser's entry form indicating that he could pass in front of the other contestants. “I did not fail to show this star, in the next phase, when you see this star, you will be the next call. We have never seen anyone so perfect, in addition to being a koopa who guarantees extra points, his costume is perfect, we noticed that his makeup is impeccable, not to mention his measurements, they all fit together, including the amount of scales that our king has , you are a great scholar ”.

"Umm ... thanks," said Bowser, seeing the judges' eyes as if they had found a rare jewel. Not wanting to be with those freaks, Bowser heads to the next room, which was the next to be called due to the star on his record.

If it was another moment he would be satisfied, he was demonstrating that he was the best among all those jerks, but he just wanted to finish quickly and go with Peach and enjoy every minute with her. Entering a dark room, the koopa is told that this test was a physical test which compared his abilities with that of the king of Darklands.

A small door across the hall opened, another body of judges heading towards Bowser, everyone was wearing strange clothes, Bowser thought they should protect the judge from something, or avoid showing their ugly faces.

“Welcome dear competitor, we are very happy to see the first star candidate of this year, in this last test we will analyze your talents according to the skills of our king, here you can choose what you want to demonstrate, if you didn't want the test just say jump, just try to perform the most tests with the greatest precision ”.

Bowser liked that he could release his fury without feeling guilty, nor could Peach say anything, even because they were the ones who asked.

With one of the judges continuing, he approached the front and started the test. "Please hide in your shell".

Being shocked at how easy the judges' request was, Bowser easily hid in his shell, and even spun inside it, giving a touch that surprised the judges. "There is nothing more difficult, really, this is a test to hide in a shell, anyone does that ... tell me the next one".

“If that's what you want, please step on the floor as high as you can, scratch this metal cladding, and scream as loud as you can. After that try the resistance test, try to endure as much pain as possible, we do not accept any lawsuit according to the registration form and in the end try as much as possible to let out a breath of fire. If the competitor achieves all this, he can consider himself in the final as one of the finalists ”, said one of the judges responsible for the event, if that double of Bowser thought he could compare himself with his king, he would have to show that he was capable

“ This is it I'm talking about ”, going to the beginning of the path, Bowser stepped on the floor with such force that the walls shook, and the force of the impact cracked the floor, going further Bowser shattered the metal plate, looking like it was butter when cutting with your claws. Getting further ahead Bowser roared so loudly that all the contestants outside could hear his dominant and deafening roar echoing too loudly for a simple competition, showing that he didn't stop for anything, Bowser started taking the endurance test he had to endure high temperatures and withstand a shower of rocks in their direction, but the koopa did not move a muscle and was not affected, even managed to withstand the impact of a chomp which hit everything in the koopa's chest.

The judges were euphoric, everything seemed too easy for the competitor called Bowsa, he was too perfect, certainly the first place would be his, in all history there was no one who got such perfect grades, the only thing missing was the breath of fire, even if he was a failure, he already had his place in the final guaranteed.

Turning off the spotlights in the flame test to be able to analyze the koopa's firepower, Bowser simply stopped for a second, fixed his position, put his hands back as he liked to do and released the strongest flame he could do at that moment . Making a complete show of his flame, the judges' attire began to melt, the lamps burst so hot that the atmosphere had stayed, feeling their flames dance in the air, Bowser had to stop blowing fire when he noticed the status of the judges, and began to decrease power, so as not to hurt its citizens. “I think I tried too hard, I hope they have another outfit; if you want I can start the test again, I can take it a little longer, my throat will be brand new in a few seconds ”.

With everyone giving a round of applause, the judges were crying, finally they found someone worthy of being a double of their king, he was very perfect, even with the other competitors if there was no one like him, the first place would be koopa Bowsa. "Congratulations Bowsa, you are the best competitor we have ever had, please go to the reception to report your result, hand this symbol over to her and just wait for the grand final", handing a pin with your face to the koopa , the judges clear the room so Bowsa can breathe some fresh air and rest until the final. With everyone commenting on the preciousness of finding a participant of this caliber, the judge responsible for the event could not imagine someone so perfect and began to suspect who Bowsa really was and secretly began to watch the koopa's movements, leaving the other judges responsible for the competition.

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxx

Peach had not yet been called, compared to Bowser's competition, this year the princess's competitors had increased exponentially, everyone just thought she made a simple visit, the media did not make a fuss due to Bowser controlling the news to some extent, Peach had only politely come to attend the king's birthday, it was the only thing she knew, and no one could imagine that the real princess was before everyone, participating in a contest about herself. Even though she asked Bowser to join her, Peach was distressed, thinking when they would both meet, if there was someone really like her, would koopa get in the way, she already had that kind of experience, even Mario in a situation like that would it took her a long time to find her, and it was eating away at her… she was already used to other people, but knowing that Bowser couldn't find her was affecting her more than she imagined.

Making friends with the queue, the princess tries to think of other things, she should have fun and not be martyred, she would let fate decide, at that moment she should just relax and try to fit into that realm that she knew, and yet it was completely new.

Picking up his things and leaving the reception, Bowser looked around him, there were many “Peach” for this competition, but in his eyes they were all fake, and there was only one jewel among them, they could say he was crazy, but he he was able to recognize her from afar, after all, this was the woman who had possession of his heart, seeing the princess turn around, he could see the sparkle in her eyes, doing all the irritation he still felt was over. She was laughing and he didn't want to disturb her, he would be watching her in the distance and when he noticed that she wasn't happy, he would go to her and give all the love in the world to make her smile again.

While she was having a great conversation, the princess could notice on the horizon, the koopa that she didn’t expect to see so soon, and at the same time the koopa who wanted to be by her side, she didn’t know how long he was there, but she did know that he he had found it easily and it made his heart extremely happy. With his eyes shining and opening his beautiful smile, Peach waved to the big koopa, who even if he tried to hide, it would be impossible in that place, because he was the only "Bowser", in the middle of so many princesses.

Seeing that he could no longer hide, Bowser slowly started towards the princess, who had to fight hard not to run towards her best friend. "I think I hindered your moment."

"You never get in the way, but since you're here so fast, I say the line for the Bowsers is also quite long."

“I’ve already passed I’m in the final, and I have to wait for the schedule, I’m a top rated competitor, and it would be strange if that were different”, after revealing that I was already in the final, to all the princesses around Peach, they were surprised by the revelation, and began to notice that that koopa really strove to be like Bowser.

"I must congratulate you, but for now what are you going to do?" Said Peach with curiosity to know what Bowser would say.

"Since you found me very quickly, I will be next to my princess, what a companion I would be if I were not close to the woman I love, besides I said I will give you all the necessary support".

“I'm sorry dear, but that will not be possible, even if you don't compete, princesses can only stay in that queue, they will someday take you out of the queue, not that I care about you waiting for your girlfriend, but other competitors will soon call the security of the event, ”said the woman Peach was talking to.

"So just being a princess is enough that even without participating I can stand in line, right?" said the king, looking at the princesses near Peach. Having an answer from them that just nodded, Bowser looked at a young shy guy not far from the place and shouted at the little one to get his attention.

Scaring the young man, the shy guy quickly runs towards Bowser and starts to hear everything that koopa starts to say: “I need you to go to the costume shop, buy me a blonde Peach wig and the biggest dress that they sell. Take that bag of coins, you can keep the change, but if you think about not returning, know that I will find you and you will wish you were never born ”.

"Yes, sir!", Taking the bag of coins, the boy runs towards some costume shop with all his might, leaving Bowser satisfied.

Of the three people who heard Bowser's speech, Peach was the most surprised ... not that she doubted Bowser's audacity, but because inside her, the princess wanted to see the koopa in costume, as she wished to have her cell phone, she had to have at least one photo.

While there was still time, Bowser continued with the princess, not that anyone was worried that the koopa would win, everyone was finding it funny and whoever had the privilege of listening, was finding the effort of that couple to be together cute. Coming back with great difficulty, the young shy guy came back carrying in his small arms a big pink dress, giving Bowser along with all the items he asked for.

“There you are, just in time!”, Taking the dress off the young man who was using all his strength to carry the dress, Bowser puts the wig on his head and realizes that not even being the biggest dress, he would be able to wear it easily .

"Sir, this was the biggest model of three stores I went to, you could take off your sleeves and divide it in half, as if it were an apron, I think that would be fine," said the young man, hoping that the koopa he asked for his help, approve your idea.

"Great, an apron". starting to tear the dress enough to be able to wear it, Bowser started to dress up so no one would say that he couldn't be in line with Peach, now there would be no one to stop him from being in the place.

While the koopa was doing all this, one of the princesses who was talking to Peach and ended up making a friendship, patted the princess on the arm while murmuring next to her: "He's really crazy, isn't he?"

“Crazy, ridiculous, silly, authoritarian, aggressive, impetuous, rude, unpredictable, cute ... among other things. But you know what? ”, Shrugging, Peach looked at Bowser as she took off her sleeves and adjusted the dress so she could wear it freely. "I don't think I would like it to be any other way."

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxx

Compared to King Bowser's evidence, the location at which Peach was conducting the tests was totally different from the climate in which the koopa had previously participated; with the princess perfectly answering a quiz about her person, and advancing to the next stage, the two judges allow Bowser to continue accompanying the princess, plus the koopa's presence was cheering everyone around her, and had no harm in let it pass.

Moving on to the next phase in which all the candidates underwent a meticulous physical examination, which the judges judged with much more property and care compared to the previous stage. There was a body of six jurors who all judged two participants at a time, who judged their makeup, their clothes, and some famous poses that the princess always displayed. As soon as he arrives, and unable to make a joke about the wigs of some princesses, Bowser is separated from Peach to whom the princess and her new friend are called for evaluation.

Staying as close as he can, Bowser knows that this will be the last moment he can get close to the princess, and so he hopes with all his strength that Peach will win that stupid contest and win by his side. With the group of judges analyzing every aspect of the contestants, they accurately analyze every detail, from the details of the dresses, who seem to be very impressed with Peach's appearance, her measurements were perfect, she didn't seem to wear contact lenses, no he wore a wig or they had no way of thinking otherwise. Finishing the final details, all jurors get together and talk about their final verdict, while Peach next to her friend was in distress waiting for the answer about her classification.

"Thank you very much ladies, I have our verdict, the candidate on the left will advance to the next phase, we thank everyone for their understanding and thank you for participating in this competition".

Bowser seeing that that bunch of jerks had not chosen Peach and above all had not said why the princess had not qualified, her mood changes from one minute to the next and before they call the next candidates, the koopa jumps in which both are demanding a fairer explanation. "Listen here, you idiots, because only one of them was classified and not both, you don't even give an opinion on your classification method".

"I didn't think you would be in the competition too, wait a while and we'll call you ... candidate left please proceed to the next stage, our schedule should not be interrupted", with Peach wishing her friend good luck and the same advancing in level, the princess knows that she should be beside Bowser before he does, some nonsense.

"Not me, you idiots," said Bowser, tearing off the wig, and just tearing up the dress she was wearing as an apron. "Obviously Inot must compete or advance, I'm talking about her, she is much more beautiful than me, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, and as she did not pass this assessment, I'm sure she is perfect".

"Bowsa, don't worry, I don't care about that, I was just enjoying competing," said Peach trying to calm Bowser, with an unhappy face.

"Cares yes, because I know you and if you keep denying, will only show I know you more than you own," said Koopa while wanting to destroy the place, having plucked the Peach smile.

"Well I confess, I was surprised, and I would like to know the reason for not having made the selection, I believe I scored in many aspects, and I had enough points to go to the next stage".

“Our method of scoring and judging is perfect, every year we update it with accurate data, so that no errors occur. Although the candidate has the highest score we've ever seen, she missed a crucial point, she doesn't have a tiara. In this contest, blond hair, pink dress, a tiara and a beautiful smile are the four sections of approval, I am afraid that without that we cannot do anything ”.

"Really, I kind of ... forgot," laughed the princess, showing a little disappointment in her voice, while trying to ease the situation and withdraw with Bowser.

“This is stupid, Peach doesn't need to wear his crown to be who she is. Of course we know that Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom is always wearing a tiara, but that does not define who she is. If you say that because of a stupid crown that define who the princess is, it’s because you don’t see how brilliant, beautiful, responsible, talented, gentle, funny, loving, intelligent, hardworking, and perfect she is, in addition to be the love of my life. And I guarantee that it is not because of an idiotic crown that defines who she is ”, seeing that the judges were not convinced and knowing that she could not draw much attention, Bowser with the princess withdraws, but the koopa's anger does not calm down in no time and it continues to scream on the spot.

“Royalty cannot be defined by clothes, a bunch of blind idiots, what they were playing in this competition, I thought everyone was honoring the princess, who this year was on the birthday of the most important person that exists, and I'm sure that everyone saw it that she was without her tiara, so that would be a reason to disqualify everyone from here. And guess what, she is still the woman I love, the one and the most wonderful, and the most perfect that you all have ever found in this crap… ”

“ Bowser ”, said the princess softly, her heart was racing, her face was all flushed , that was not a simple flattery, he knew what she felt, and fought against everyone to make her smile again, and only that was making her day worthwhile. "Watch your words, they even called the judge responsible for the event."

"But it seems that only my beautiful girlfriend noticed in the princess' clothes that visited our beautiful kingdom, so we can't do anything and we will retire", trying to lose track, while they leave the place of the race.

With the judge taking the clipboard with the princess data and knowing that that koopa was the candidate who was already in the final, he starts to connect the dots, and a light appears in his eyes, revealing a new type of inspection from before, no there was a way to have a perfect couple and still have the top score, and he couldn't miss the opportunity that was coming up in front of him. Calling the security guards around him, that could be the biggest scoop of the year, and logically he would not let it pass, asking to inform the press, and closing the exits before the couple disappeared.

Peach's skills in reading the environment were surfacing, millions of scenarios were boiling in her mind, and seeing Bowser's face and that he was taking longer steps, she was sure he had realized the same. They knew, and they were not going to let the two go out without even taking that doubt. That was the worst situation, she shouldn't have made both of them sign up for that contest, she wasn't blaming Bowser, he defended her like no one else, and she was happy, it was out of her selfish desire that all this happened ... now even Bowser couldn't do it hold on to the media and soon Mushroom Kingdom with the rest of the world would know, although inside Peach's heart she no longer knew why she had to hide that she was in Darklands.

Seeing that security was beginning to close the exits, Bowser roared in anger and without warning, grabbed Peach by the waist, it was a position that the princess was already used to, but this time she was not being kidnapped, but saved from the situation, and there was no need to be afraid of koopa. "Come on. I'll get us out of here! ”

Pushing everyone in front of him and practically knocking down the exit door of the second place that was being tested, Bowser starts running, towards the exit of the event, he could live in the palace, but he was the ruler of that kingdom and he knew each building and every street he could use to get around.

Sensing Bowser's discomfort, he knew he was blaming himself and thought he had ruined their meeting, so Peach took off one of his gloves and touched Bowser's arm, conveying the message that everything was going to be okay and he didn't need to. worry, leaving the koopa a little more relaxed.

Seeing that several security guards and even the press were surrounding them in some way, Bowser manages to take them both to an intersection near the contest site, which he crossed and entered an alley to his right, where the couple tried to stay in the shadows with the two holding each other making the shadow of both become just one. After a wave of security guards passed by, along with the press that was crazy looking for that couple, a last group of guards, they enter exactly that alley where they realize that there was a couple exactly with the description they had spoken, a princess exactly like Peach but without its strip, and a koopa identical to its king.

Having no other choice, Bowser punches the koopa troopa, and starts thinking about the next step as he attracted a lot of attention, at least he didn't give him time to call even more reinforcements, since he was the only one with a radio.

"We still can't stop, hold me tight", with Peach holding Bowser's hand tightly, they both start stealthily and most quietly down the halls, but when the princess turned her attention back, she noticed that the guards had found the koopa troopa shot down and were starting to run towards the two. Seeing that there was a large pile of water bottles, the princess kicks the base of one of them, causing an entire avalanche to fall towards the guards, even though she drew attention it would give Bowser some time to think about a next plan, now it was useless for both walking silently, they were both running for their identities.

Peach couldn't help laughing, even in that situation and with all the adrenaline he was feeling, that was a new feeling for the princess, and as much as security ran after them, no one seemed to be able to get close enough to Bowser, he was being a real genius, and that only made her realize how much he must have studied the map of his city, or done it when he was younger.

Stopping without warning, Bowser stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall for a few minutes, they came out of the alleys, and stopped at a large building, which had large pictures of Bowser on its sides. "Peach I'm sorry, I don't run that fast without being prepared, my strong point is not stealth". Stopping holding his hands, the koopa holds the frame of one of the paintings and pressing a kind of lock, the painting opens, showing that it was a secret passage.

Pointing to the princess to enter, on the spot, and without questioning Peach enters the passage and is waiting for Bowser to give the next instruction, after going to the end of the journey and having nothing to do, the princess finally managed to rest, she was also having difficulties to accompany Bowser, if it were an open field, she certainly wouldn't be tired, but that escape also took her breath away.

With Bowser entering the passage and closing the place, the koopa goes to the princess and holds her shoulders, making the princess even in that situation feel that she no longer has any control over her body and her reactions. "Wait for five seconds, and don't move, then a passage in front of us will appear and we just need to move on."

"Where exactly are we?"

"This building is the information center for the contest, although it is not an ideal place, it is far from the contest, and if we can get through here, our path will be free, trust me, we will just need to escape from this place". Finally both of them leaving that passage and entering that building, Bowser asks Peach to stay in place while he clears the way. Jumping in front of the princess and with all his strength, Bowser faces some koopa troopa that were with some chomps, and right after a big echo, the koopa comes back safely without any scratch, only with his messy hair.

Getting worried, the princess ran towards Bowser seeing his condition, the noises were very loud, and even though she knew he was strong, she wanted to know if he had any injuries, as she would not feel well if he had been hurt for her.

With both of them having a bad time to speak, a wave of security guards appears heading towards the couple, which Bowser just holds the princess on his lap, while running through the corridors. While the koopa was running non-stop, and seeing that the main exit was completely closed, he knew of the existence of the emergency exit from the back which was the best exit of both.

Going up a few floors, while Peach was throwing what he found on the floor and had a lot of fun with it, Bowser was increasingly falling in love with Peach, and he didn't think that was possible, but seeing this side of the princess was making his heart hit more than ever. After a maze of corridors, and relying only on their memory, without having time to look at maps, they both reach a large empty corridor, the only thing they should do is go through a large metal door and leave all the security guards to back.

Reaching the end of the corridor and trying to open the door, a killing silence plagues their hearts. "It is locked, it is a security door because these clowns would leave it locked".

Holding Bowser's hand in search of comfort, Peach could already hear voices behind them, they were surrounded, and soon the press would know about their private vacation, along with the rest of the world. She would just have to face Toadsworth's fury, and explain that she was not going through any kind of threat or brainwashing, she would use the terms of diplomatic agreements between the kingdoms which, she was getting to know better the kingdom which they always had some kind of rivalry.


	20. Where my heart wants to be

Peach continued to squeeze his hand tightly, and Bowser refused to let the princess become desperate over his act, even if he needed to knock everyone down in front of him, but he would not let anyone touch the princess. Knowing that the security guards would come prepared to interrupt their movements and knowing that there was no other way to escape, the koopa knew that there was only one thing they had to do.

"Do you trust me?" Said the koopa as he placed his body in front of the princess.

Peach couldn't look at Bowser's serious face, but she knew that he was willing to protect not only her life, but any wishes she had, and he would do anything to preserve her identity. In those few days, Peach had learned how much Bowser cared about her, and even if she had no choice but to trust koopa, even if it was in another situation, she would still trust him ... the one in front of her always protected the his smile, and did everything to make her happy, so of course she trusted him, without a shadow of a doubt. "Always!" Replied the princess as she held the koopa's hand tightly and refused to take her eyes off the man in front of her.

Asking the princess to walk away while the reinforcements were almost reaching both, the koopa takes a few steps back, and gives a flying kick with both legs, breaking the lock on the door and opening it brutally. Without having time to explain, Bowser grabs Peach tightly, and placing her entirely in his arms, the koopa jumps off the fifth floor without giving the princess any time to process what was going on.

Hugging the koopa tightly, Peach barely had time to scream, she just thought of staying where she was to avoid getting hurt in the fall, luckily Bowser had convinced her to send the teddy bear she won earlier to the palace, thus preventing her from losing it. 

Colliding near a large dump in the far alley in front of the building, the koopa had absorbed all the impact and did everything possible for Peach not to have been hurt, although his heart was distressed, as he did not know if he had hurt the princess. “Peach, are you okay? Are you feeling anything? ”Said Bowser worriedly, as he assessed the state of his love.

"I'm fine ... perfectly fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"Great, so I won't be long, we have to lock that exit, while everyone is not sure how to react." Knowing that the scene everyone witnessed had certainly made everyone euphoric, Bowser stood up next to the princess, he only had one chance, if he managed to lock that door before they noticed their location, they could breathe easy.

Climbing a few steps up the emergency staircase that Bowser had ignored and jumping completely to the ground, the koopa approaches until a certain point, and warns Peach to protect himself that at that moment everything is going to get hotter. Blowing a concentrated fireball, Bowser makes a concentrated line, succeeds from that location, melting the metal door, soldering it on the door jamb and making it impossible for him to go that route; making everyone have to go the far way and not know where the couple was, because by that time they would both be too far away.

Quickly descending the stairs, and both hiding in the alley nearby, so as not to risk that they could both be tracked again, Peach realizes that one of his hands was too close to Bowser's face, that while she held him, the heat made the princess's fingertips felt as if they were burned. With Bowser still on the alert and checking if the princess had done a good job, she decides not to tell Bowser about her hands, trying to hide her situation as much as possible. 

"It looks like this time we did it."

"I think we did a good job, we just need to stay here for a few more minutes and we can walk around freely", knowing that he had done a good job, Bowser turned his attention to Peach, who assessed her condition to see if she was hurt, notes effort for the princess to hide one of her hands. "Peach, what's wrong with your hands?"

"Nothing!" Replied the princess, placing both quickly behind her body.

"Give me your hands!" Said the koopa, showing concern that he ordered the princess to stop hiding his hands. 

Not wanting to show the power of Bowser's flames, the princess quickly refused to show her hands, causing that situation to become a kind of game, which she laughed as the koopa delicately tried to reach the princess's hands, without using brute strength to get to see what Peach was hiding so much.

Finally managing to touch the princess's arm and seeing the state of one of the princess's gloves, the koopa's heart soon closed and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Peach ... forgive me," whispered Bowser, clearly with a broken heart.

"It's okay ... that's nothing," said the princess.

"As this is nothing, I hurt her and this is unforgivable", said Bowser, while trying to understand that burn, taking off the princess's glove, he could see the beautiful hand of the princess, with her fingertips, totally red, and that Peach was playing tough to avoid showing that he was in pain.

“Bowser, don't worry about it, you saved me. If it weren't for you I'm sure my situation would have been exposed already, we can ask someone later in the palace to use some magic and everything will be back to normal. The only thing we need to worry about now is to end our night, without drawing attention ”.

Seeing that Bowser was still inconsolable, and held both hands with all the affection and care in the world, Peach decides to play with the koopa's humor to try to get him back to normal, because his heart was not able to bear to see him that way. "If you still feel bad, you can kiss them, wishing they would heal faster," said the princess, laughing, hoping to see Bowser's reaction as she teased him like that.

With a twinkle in his eye, Bowser's entire face lit up, "So if I kiss you, will you feel better?"

"If that makes you happy again ... I don't like seeing you that way," said the princess, while her face turned red.

Placing one of his hands on the princess's face, and getting closer and closer to her face, Bowser gently takes both the princess's hands up a little, and with all possible tenderness, the koopa kissed each of the princess's fingers , he would not miss this chance for anything in this world and enjoyed every moment. As they finished kissing the tip of the princess's last finger, the couple heard a voice coming towards them; and as little care was taken, Bowser returned to hold the princess in his lap and went to the darkest part of the alley, and used some boxes that he had nearby as a wall to hide their presence.

"We have to be able to grab them, look at what they did, they melted the door behind, .. I feel they shouldn't be far away, if we can use some city guards we will have everything we need".

“Why exactly do we need to get them? I was only called here while I was on matters of the kingdom that needed full attention, ”said another voice, which Bowser knew very well who it was.

“I apologize, the security team should have informed you, we had a problem with two participants. Which fled the event before being asked about their true identities. I brought him here to investigate what happened, they left that door and can be anywhere, I already asked them to do a search on the perimeter and so far with no sign of them ”. While the judge responsible for the event entered closer and closer to the alley looking for a clue that would lead the direction of that couple, he is surprised by the response of his superior who manages to get him out of the alley.

“You really think that someone could be stupid enough to enter the alley, you don't have to be a genius to know and realize that they returned to the contest. Fake names are something that everyone uses, they may well try to dress up again and escape on the spot, besides I wonder why you called the press ... I think I should open a new position of supervisor of the event ”.

“Please forgive me, your cruelty, I didn't want to waste your time, they certainly came back to the event. And I just wanted to be on my guard, as a citizen of Darklands I am proud of my kingdom and if I had discovered something, I wanted to share that joy with the rest of the world ”.

"Tell me now, who exactly do you think these people are, if I think it's important to consider that even the king's army will be at your disposal."

"You will not believe me, but ... they really were King Bowser and Princess Peach, not mere copies but the real ones, walking in Darklands," said the judge practically shouting, demonstrating how much he was sure of his hunch.

After a brief silence in which Bowser and Peach are behind the boxes holding their laughter, the supervisor starts to laugh at the poor judge who unfortunately does not know his place. “You are wasting government funds for having me here to look for mere doubles. His job was just one, judging the competitors and programming himself so that nothing went wrong. And what I find ... a judge who besides not being judging, does the most damage in all these years, all because he thinks he was after the real king with the princess. Well know that the king is in his bed now, taking a nap with his children, and referring to the princess, Kammy accompanied her back to Mushroom Kingdom ... So spare me more headaches, send the searches to end and do If this event is a success, your career depends on it ”.

Running away, while thinking about the mistakes he had made that afternoon, the judge responsible for the event, thought about what he could do to make that year a unique success. Standing alone and looking at the welded door again, whoever was looking would only see a flash and as if by magic the door had returned to its original state. "For you, wait here for a few more minutes and then you are free to walk around, I will remove the press and go back to the palace, have a good night, your highnesses", with a poof, Bowser's right hand, Kamek disappeared making the two relax.

With both out of danger, Bowser and Peach laughed and laughed without caring about anything else, they forgot that they were next to a dumpster, that they jumped from five floors, that the great king wore a pink dress and a wig to stand by the side of the woman he loves. Finally with both of them calming down and the koopa putting the princess on the floor, Bowser returned the princess's gloves because she had already kissed his beautiful fingers.

"How are your fingers, do they still hurt?"

“I don't feel them anymore… I think their kisses helped. I just didn't understand why you kissed both hands twice, ”said the princess with a flushed face.

"Simple, I didn't want to make your other hand jealous, and to make sure I kissed everyone properly, nothing better than kissing them a second time."

Laughing at the koopa's comment, the princess never felt so happy, even when creating a mess, it was next to the koopa that the princess wanted to be, and without realizing it she embraces the koopa again, taking advantage of the body heat that it emitted and she loved it.

"Are you comfortable ... if you prefer, can I carry you all day?"

"In fact, I'm very comfortable, you don't have to carry me, just hugging me is enough ... you're incredibly softer than I thought, I could be like this all night."

Agreeing with the princess's comment, they could both stay in this state all night, but staying in a dark alley was not the place that the koopa wanted this to happen. "I would love to be like this with you forever ... but I prefer to take you to a more reserved place where we can sit on a chair and enjoy a beautiful meal".

"Is that an invitation to dinner?"

"Certainly so, although we haven't had a very busy day, a quieter place would be ideal for our night."

"Wise and tempting words, I would like to have dinner".

"Great, so this time I want you to choose, in these times of events, in practically almost every corner, they have maps for tourists, warning about the local businesses".

"Well what are we waiting for," said the princess as she broke free from Bowser's embrace and holding his hand led him out of the alley. “No slowness, we have new friends to make, and find a place to dine. Do not forget that you said that today is our year of dating, and the night has just begun ”.

Going back to being all the energetic happy koopa from before, Bowser smiling thinks about the words Peach just said, their night was just beginning, and he would make every second special.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

After some time searching for the ideal place, which would accommodate two people, especially a giant koopa and would be comfortable enough for both to have a great conversation, Peach chose a restaurant which had a show to entertain everyone.

Due to the appearance of both, and according to the story that they were completing a year of dating, and decided to dress like the princess and the king of Darklands, both manage to reserve a kind of cabin which has a more comfortable environment. With a nice dinner, and a good conversation, while both were watching the presentation of the place the koopa ends up falling asleep, while the princess rests on his shoulders and watches the whole show.

Being awake at the moment that everyone was clapping, and getting a little embarrassed because he shouldn't have slept, the princess thinks that the face that koopa was making is cute and even though he slept, she could feel him close to her, which made her night be perfect. “Were you having good dreams? I didn't realize how tired I was. ”

"It was just my carelessness, it won't happen, but I did have good dreams ... in fact, I dreamed of our day, so it was wonderful!"

"And there was nothing different in your dream, I can see that you have a little smile in the corner of your mouth".

"Well, there were some details that haven't happened yet, but I plan to do them even if it's the last thing I do".

"Like what, you won't be mean to me and make me curious."

“Actually I will be, there is one thing that you cannot know, at least not now. The other things are that we haven't kissed yet, or we're really together as a couple ... and have a pool full of hot syrup sundaes, ”added koopa, shaking his head as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"And how are you doing on these tasks?"

“Well, I'm studying to really create this pool, of course it would be fool proof, the balance between hot and cold should be constant, and you have to choose between nothing or eating. Now on the other subject, I feel that I am in the right place, you no longer hate me and I entered your heart. Even being a little bit it makes me happy and more and more I will make you happy and show that I must be part of your life, just like this day, which was extraordinary, all because we are the best pair ”.

Peach laughed, how could she forget, if it weren't for Bowser her week would be monotonous, and all those feelings and experience she was witnessing, she could never have known. The princess remembered that her day was ending and she didn't want to give Bowser false hopes, even though he was doing as he promised, making his day so good that she didn't want to leave, in the end she needed to go back to the airport, at least to give a explanation to the court, and to your friends.

The more she thought the princess was upset, she wasn’t bothering to stay in Darklands, in fact she didn’t want to leave the kingdom, looking at Bowser, Peach decided that if she stayed in the city for a while she wouldn’t be able to return tomorrow, and that certainly it would cause problems for Bowser, and this time she wouldn't let anyone blame him, and even though she was sad, she was going to defend him. “The show was wonderful, the day was perfect ... but, I think we better go back, it's getting late. Is it okay to go home? ”

Bowser did not answer, he felt a chill down his spine when he heard Peach's words, he knew she had to return home, and most of all he could not endanger his kingdom, and he knew she would feel guilty if it happened. Embracing her tightly, the koopa holds on to the last word the princess said, calling her palace home, and even if it was a slip of hers, it made him happy, besides all he had one last card up his sleeve that would change everything . "Yes, let's go home."

With both of them leaving the cafeteria, trying not to attract the attention of the other couples or the audience waiting for the next show, once outside the restaurant, both return to witness the nighttime atmosphere of Darklands, the moon was shining with all its vigor, the lights of the city was lighting up all the spots, making it look prettier than in the morning, everything was lively, several people were on the street, and everyone seemed happy.

Taking the princess to a closed building, the koopa easily opens the door, using its own password and unlocking the place. "Don't worry, we're going to the roof, I'll call the Clow helicopter and we'll be back at the palace without being interrupted."

"I'm not worried ... I'm just thinking," said Peach as he took the hand of Bowser who led the way, using a small flame burning in your open mouth, illuminating all the way. Because he was lighting the place, he remained silent, and together they were both silent as they walked to the roof. Finally arriving at his destination, Bowser stops producing the flame and presses a button which both are waiting for the arrival of his transport.

"It looks like everyone is more excited than ever."

“Well, this year is really special, except that tomorrow is Halloween, so we will have another festive day in our kingdom. As unfortunately this year, you already have other events to go to, I hope that next year you can count on your presence ”.

Just with a small smile, Peach couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow, even his ability to speak was being affected, with the princess feeling that thousands of needles were penetrating her heart, creating a silence that the princess was hating. 

Looking at Peach's face, Bowser just approached the princess and hugged her, he didn't need to do anything else, but even so he started to run his claws through the princess's hair, and speaking in his most hoarse tone, he whispered in the princess's ear : "You don't need to think about anything anymore, don't worry about tomorrow, you have me here now, and that only matters".

If her heart was already distressed, on hearing these words, Peach almost cried, she didn't want to leave that place, and her heart was screaming not to leave that place, she was free, she was happy, she was at peace, she was confused , she was not sure how to react, she was embarrassed. And even with so many other feelings she was feeling, making her head explode, she knew where her heart wanted to be.

Arriving the helicopter, for the first time, koopa helps her to get into the vehicle, this time he was not kidnapping her, and she was entering by free and spontaneous choice, and you can enjoy the whole view and feel the wind passing by. face. "I think this is the first time that you have really enjoyed a walk here."

"Well, then you won't be scared when I pick you up the next time, right?" said Bowser, as he looked up at the sky, and smiled because the princess was finally not screaming to be saved.

“I have no reason for that anymore. Everything in our relationship has changed! ”

“Well, I always loved her and that will never change, now I just hope that our relationship continues as it is, I will no longer give false pretenses to conquer your kingdom, and I would be very happy to receive a visit from you ... to the children too they were very happy, especially me ... but if you don’t want to rule Mushroom anymore and want to be free to do what you want, just tell me a word and I will take care of all this for you ”.

Peach laughed, that wasn't a bad idea, but she wasn't going to reveal it, as she would know that Bowser would use her powers to make it happen, after all, she loved being the princess, and always dreamed of being queen, her kingdom was like a son he has always cared for and loves to see grow.

Landing the helicopter at the palace and getting out of the vehicle next to the princess, the koopa starts to take Peach in a direction that she was not used to, but she just thinks he was winding up so they wouldn't say goodbye, an idea she was really enjoying, because I was not prepared to end that night.

“You know, Peach, this was the best week of my life, I was never so happy, and even in my wildest dreams, I was able to think about everything we lived. So I swore to myself that I would do anything to make this night special, and left the best for last. ” Holding both hands of the princess and walking on her back, the koopa leads her to a large door, which had a magical barrier set by the king himself.

In order not to miss a moment the princess's reaction and not letting her say anything, by deactivating the barrier and opening both doors, Bowser notices the sparkle in the eyes of the princess who tries to find words for what she was seeing. "It's not your birthday, but this is my gift to you, I couldn't help doing something for you ... I know it's not much but I hope you like it".

Bowser was being modest, it couldn't be much, when opening those doors, the princess found a beautiful garden, she knew how difficult it was to find enough fertile soil for certain types of plants, the whole floor had a fluffy grass and all decorated leading to a single place, which had a huge wooden bench suspended in the air, with a large cherry tree behind, leaving the whole place beautiful by having its petals adorning the landscape in the light of the moon.

"It's beautiful! But how?"

“Well, the tree was the most difficult to make, but the night was very long, so I had time to tidy up the soil, plant all the grass, decorate the place, build a bench that is also a swing, which is partly a idea of genius, and I managed to plant the cherry tree and make it grow in time with a certain magic fertilizer ”.

"So you stayed up all night, which is why you slept earlier!"

“Well, I think I have no reason to hide from you, yes, that's exactly what happened. Did you like it?"

With a tear falling from the princess's face, she simply hugged him without saying anything else, her feelings, she was already doing all this for her, that big silly koopa, she had once again stolen his heart, and Peach felt that nothing could be better than the time the two were spending together.

With the koopa taking the princess to sit, he stands behind her while he pushes the bench which is shaking the princess. Along with the cherry petals falling on both of them and with the moonlight illuminating them both, the koopa finally feels that he has done everything to make Peach's day special, “Now I can finally tell you. Peach I love you ”.

Even trying to hold on to emotions, tears start to fall from the princess's face, she totally lost control of her body, everything there was wonderful, Bowser did everything thinking about her smile, but he did more than make her smile, he made him feel special and have recorded that moment in his soul.

"Bowser ... can you sit with me for a while? I wanted to admire the landscape at your side ”.

Stopping the princess from shaking, while going forward the koopa can see the princess smile, as tears fall on her face, which melted her heart at the same moment he saw her. "Peach are you ...", approaching and trying to dry the tears from the princess's face, Peach just made him sit next to her, and put her face on the koopa's chest and hugged him very tight. "I ... I'm not crying ... I didn't cry," said the princess in a sweet voice.

Logically he understood the message, and it moved his heart; which made him start stroking the princess's head, while whispering to his love: 'Yes, you didn't cry. And I love you Peach and I always will ”.


	21. Good night

The most important magikoopas of the kingdom, were laughing, even with the confusion earlier in the contest, Kamek and Kammy were done with their obligations, and the day was surprisingly easier compared to the other years, even the koopalings were quiet devising some plan for seeing their Mama Peach again and getting ready for Halloween.

Sitting in one of the outer rooms of Volcano Palace, they were both watching the city lights, which danced like the joy of their people. "I wonder what tomorrow looks like," said Kammy, not knowing what to expect in the future.

“Well, knowing the highness the way we do, we know it will go away tomorrow, we know that the princess does not return with her word. After that we will be able to discover what each one will be like, without the other nearby ”.

"What exactly do you mean Kamek, we know that our king will be desolate ... that is why I wanted to avoid getting close to them, I don't want him to suffer."

“We know that everything between the two has changed, their relationship is not the same, if we compare, we can say that they were completely two strangers, and now that each one had the chance to show themselves to the other ... we will see if they really it's love ”.

"Do you think they are in love, I say the princess is in love?" Asked Kammy.

“Because I live a long time, we can kind of discover and notice certain things, I recognize the way they look at each other, the way she talks about him, the concern in her eyes, the gestures and the way she looks when she is around him . And I recognize that Kammy… it's love, and I know that when they are away she will miss him, as if the world had lost its color and all the bones in her body were screaming to return to her side ”.

Kammy, looking for some loophole in Kamek's answer, but she knew he was right, no matter how much she denied it, and spent a lifetime denying it, she could never go long without being near Bowser again, and she just hopes it will. do not destroy your king, but may Bowser be happier and happier in the end and achieve your dream. While the two talked, Kammy herself suggested that they both go in to sleep, as she knew that tomorrow would not be an easy day.

With Kamek accompanying her to Kammy's room, the magikoopa when opening the door to her room, notices Kamek's smile and that her mind was elsewhere. "What are you thinking, old man?"

“Until you call me that, I think someone has forgotten our age difference, but as the knight that I am I will not reveal your age. I was just thinking about how awful you must look in your pajamas. ”

"You would probably like to see for yourself, aren't you, you pervert?", While giving Kamek a beautiful smile, the magikoopa lowered his eyebrows and entered his room and spoke with a sarcastic tone to his friend. "I'm afraid my beauty is too much for your heart to take ... you'll just have to wonder, you old babysitter."

“Everyone in this palace is so hard on me, what should I do, I think I must go back to being that wicked magikoopa with everyone and terrify everyone's life, including my old and sweet companion ... but as it is too late , I will retire, and let you rest ”, moving away from Kammy's door, Kamek just teleports somewhere, leaving the koopa alone while laughing at the words he just said.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

Still embracing, Bowser and Peach were sitting on the bench made by the koopa while both enjoying each other's company, with the princess regaining control of her feelings, she notes that their bodies were covered in some cherry petals brought by the sweet breeze that surrounded them both. 

Seeing that the princess was noticing everything around her, the koopa goes back to playing with the princess, "Peach, I think if we continue here, we will end up becoming a tree, look at how many petals are on us".

It was impossible not to laugh, Peach stopped hugging the koopa, struggled to remove all the petals on his body, and even helped to remove some of the hair of Bowser, who was making a funny face, which the princess could not contain her laughter. After finally removing all the petals they could see, the princess returned to the situation she was facing, speaking directly to Bowser. "I don't want to go, I have the right to choose where I go on vacation, and I choose to spend here, not because I was kidnapped, but because of free and spontaneous choice".

“I am very happy to hear that, but I could hear the difference in tone in your voice. You're going on vacation with all your favorite people right, as far as I know ... you were looking forward to this trip, ”said Bowser with a regret as he remembered who Peach was going to travel with.

"I'm sure not everyone is included on my list of favorite people," said the princess as she looked at Bowser with conviction.

“I also don't want you to come back ... you have no idea how much I will miss you. I'm even already thinking about going a minute without seeing you, it's like feeling homesick in advance, and that doesn't help when we're finally alone, it gets bigger and bigger ”.

To control herself, the princess was biting her tongue, to avoid crying again and this time it wouldn't be happy, she couldn't take it anymore, even if it wasn't the vacation she planned, she was loving it every second. Holding the koopa's two hands tightly, the princess just closed her eyes and said what was weighing on her heart: “I'm so tired Bowser, and for several reasons! I am tired of lying to myself, of pretending to be all the time, tired of having my life decided by others, tired of living in the expectations of others, tired of being disappointed, tired of not understanding myself. I think ... I need to sleep ”.

"I'm going to take you to your room, it really isn't good for us to stay out here all night, I don't want you to be tired or sick because of me", said the koopa murmuring to the princess, he didn't know how he should act in this situation , especially with the princess's speech, so the only thing he could do was take care of her well-being.

"I don't want that either."

"Peach need not worry, this garden is yours and will always be here, and you can't stay up all night, the day was a good night's sleep.

"Says the person who didn't sleep last night, all this to pamper me, and make me feel special. Besides, sleeping means that I'm closer to tomorrow, and I don't want tomorrow to come and I don't even want to leave here. The week i was here, i felt happy, i felt special, everyone admires me for who i am, and not for my position, i could laugh, cry, jump and even get angry, being myself. pressing for me to stay, I want to stay myself, and I know that if I close my eyes, when I open my eyes, I’ll be closer to going.

“And above all, if I sleep I’ll be farther away from you, and I like the Your company, I didn’t talk to you properly, I don’t know your tastes, I want to know more about you ... I feel like I need this, and to be by your side. I don’t know how I’ll spend a week without seeing you, without knowing how you are, without being able to hear how your day was, or what you are feeling ... just thinking about it I already feel empty. ”

Bowser was alone feeling a twinge in his heart, however much he always dreamed that Peach would miss him, seeing the princess like that, his heart was suffering, he never wished she would suffer exactly like him. "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel, but you still need to sleep, I will take you to your room and if you are like that tomorrow you can bet I will fix this situation, you have my word".

Gently holding the princess's hands, they both left the garden, although they were talking and still removing some cherry petals from their clothes, the princess felt that she was going to a funeral, which needed to find some way to get out of that darkness and return to light. Although the garden was at the other end of the palace, their walk ended much earlier than usual and the princess, having no choice, opens her bedroom door very slowly, while watching Bowser's awkward silence.

Realizing that the princess was playing with the doorknob that she expected him to take some action with, the only thing the koopa thought about doing was hugging his princess and staying by his side until the moment she left, or giving him a good kiss. night. Although that was his wish, she didn't need a kiss, but a friendly shoulder she could count on, and what a friend he would be if he didn't.

The princess seeing Bowser, sitting on the floor is very confused by what she was witnessing and crouching close to the koopa worried that he was bad, "Bowser, are you feeling well, something happened ... did I do something?"

“You didn't do anything wrong, I just realized that the woman I love doesn't want to be alone, and what a friend I would be if even that could do, so I'll be here all night, so we can talk whenever you want. Don't worry about me and you can close your door to have more privacy, in koopa we can sleep anywhere ”.

Before Bowser sat on the floor, Peach was desperate to find something she could hold on to and seeing the koopa like that, she had found what she was looking for. “It would be very unfair if I let you stay here on the floor, and as I know you are stubborn and will not move at all I will also be sitting in the hall. Wherever you are, I will be, whether on that icy floor ... or inside my room ... ”

Having even difficulty breathing, the koopa is all embarrassed and nerves are on edge. "You say, both inside your room ... like I can stay with you all night?"

"And how else would that be done, I will not leave you out here, and I wish you company tonight ... do I just need to get ready?" Said Peach as he got up and left that floor.

"Okay," said Bowser as he smiled like a fool, and he still hadn't realized he was facing the princess's door.

“Bowser, we're not going to be able to do this, especially with you standing at my door ... I need some time to get ready, and you should also prepare yourself. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. ”

"Oh ... yes ... understood", getting even fumbled to get up, the koopa gets up running, kisses one of the princess's hands and runs to her room without wasting time, leaving the princess at her bedroom door and giving you the privacy you needed.

Xxxxx000000000xxxxxxxx

After seeing Bowser all excited, running away with his tail moving from side to side, the princess entering her room begins to realize that she didn't have much time to prepare everything. Her room was very tidy, but Peach needed to prepare in the best possible way, she did not know the reason but her heart seemed to be burning with happiness. Because of this wonderful idea, she would not spend the night alone, and would be on the side of her best friend, who did not want to waste time and have her company for as long as she could, even if the two were sleeping in the same room .

On second thought, she shouldn't let Bowser lie on the floor, even though the carpet in her bedroom was fluffy, they could both lie on the bed without any problems. What made her terrified of the idea, what she should wear, what she should say, how she should act; those thoughts do not leave your head. Running in front of her mirror, the princess begins to prepare for one of the greatest nights of her life, opening the closets, she begins to choose her best pajamas, but realizes that she does not have any costume to match that night, she could not put on something with a very cleavage, that was not the idea she wanted to pass on.

Finally finding a set of pajamas he liked, Peach chooses a white T-shirt printed with hearts and plush pants, which was very comfortable, which would be ideal for sleeping with someone by your side, even more being Bowser, the person who most loved. Leaving everything ready the princess ran to the bathroom where she threw her dress to one side, next to her shoes and already entered inside the bath, where she was getting ready to be perfect.

When leaving the bath, the princess ran in front of the mirror which started to fix her hair, while putting on her pajamas. His nervousness was so great that Peach almost brushed his teeth with his sleeping cream, and the princess couldn't stop feeling her heart beat faster and faster. As she finishes getting ready, the princess hears her door slamming and realizes that Bowser has already arrived; putting the finishing touches and looking at herself for the last time in the mirror, the princess tells that she is already going and running to her door and the princess gets ready one last time and prepares to open the door.

Taking a deep breath and opening the door, the princess's heart leaps for joy, right in front of her was Bowser, wearing only her pair of pajama pants, he was without his hoof and he wore no shirt, just like when she had breakfast at bed with koopa on his birthday; thus facing the koopa breastplate. Although she saw that day, now that they were both closer, he could see the koopa's defined muscles, even his back was defined, even though he was bent over, you could tell that carrying that hull was incredible in itself.

“Peach, can I come in? Before anyone sees me here. ”

Waking up from her trance, the princess looked at Bowser's face and immediately answered him. “Oh, of course! In between!"

Entering the princess' room, Bowser stood in the corner of the wall, while her tail moved from side to side, he noticed how beautiful the princess was, and as much as he dreamed of that moment, he didn't know what he should to do, all he wanted most was to be close to his love and never let her go.

With Peach closing her bedroom door, the princess had a shy smile, she was never in a situation like this, so she didn't know what to do. "I know I called you here, I wouldn't let you stay in the hall, but now I have no idea what we can do, I just want to be with you," said Peach as he sat on his bed and stayed away from the koopa due to being embarrassed.

Seeing Peach's shyness, and the princess's worries, he knew exactly what he was supposed to do ... make the love of his life smile, that was his job that he would not fail. Approaching the princess, the koopa begins to smile and gently begins a friendly conversation with the princess. "Can I sit on your bed?"

"Oh, sure," Peach replied excitedly, with a small shy but graceful smile.

With the koppa sitting next to her, the bed looked like it was made to support them both, as they were both very comfortable. “I forgot how comfortable this bed was. And you don't have to think about anything, the only thing you need to do is lean on me, I'm here for you and for you, I will always support you in everything and I will always love you. ”

"Yes, I was surprised at how nice this bed is."

“It was all about you, even the decor, although the rooms are not in your style, I made a point of using pink as the main theme, which should have the best bed in existence. Even though I never imagined bringing you to the palace, I had to be prepared, so I had these beds placed in most rooms ”.

"This is really your face, only one room was needed, not all of you silly".

"I do all of that, because I love you."

Peach smiled again, she was already comfortable next to Bowser and was no longer avoiding his gaze and the princess herself started holding one of Bowser's claws, not caring about the contact between the two. “Thank you for being with me; but I still don't know what we should do ”.

"I have a few things that come to mind," said Bowser, with his eyes closed to look innocent.

"What kind of ideas," said Peach as he picked up one of his various pillows and threw it at Bowser, who laughed and protected himself with one of his arms.

"We can run away, and start our lives from scratch, or you can accept losing to me," said Bowser after throwing the pillow back at the princess as carefully as possible.

Peach laughed at Bowser's sudden attack. "Is this how you treat all the women who invite you to stay with them overnight?", Getting ready for Bowser to tell her yes, and to use her charm to surprise him with a pillow attack, upon hearing the koopa's response your plan goes down the drain.

"Considering that this is my first time sleeping with someone else, yes".

"Really?" Said Peach, forgetting to attack the koopa's face with a pillow.

Bowser laughed, as he stared at Peach's face, and seeing how surprised she was, he was just proud of himself. "What did you expect, that I would be a kind of womanizer, and be with several women to forget you?"

“Even though I know how sexy and irresistible I am, in addition to having a huge queue of suitors, the only woman my heart belongs to is you, and when you are in love with someone, everything loses its meaning while we are away from the one who makes our heart beat. And I forgot to tell you, Peach even in pajamas, you look beautiful. ”

"Not so much Bowser, I'm not ..."

"Linda? If you look in the Peach mirror, you are the most perfect creature in the entire galaxy, especially when you smile, and you are happy like that ”. Placing one of his claws in his brushed hair, Bowser gently approached his ears and whispered to the princess, "This is the face I want to fall asleep and wake up all my life in."

Peach shrugged her shoulders trying to hide her face somewhere, but she couldn't look away from Bowser, which made her start laughing uncontrollably. Having another pillow thrown in her face, Peach didn't need to think about anything, she just let fate take action and grabbing two pillows, she went on top of Koopa starting a big pillow fight.

Without bothering about anything, the couple was running around the room, climbing on the bed, hiding, making a tower of pillows and even falling on top of each other while struggling to hold as many pillows as they could. 

After spending practically all of their energy, they were both lying on the floor catching their breath, while the room was all messy and full of pillows on the floor. "See Peach, you don't need plans, nor do you care what to say while you're with me, you just need to be yourself, that my day will be worth it; especially if you are with the one you love."

Just throwing a pillow in Koopa's face and getting closer to him, Bowser's statement resonated inside her, her heart seemed to be running a marathon, she felt butterflies all over her body and felt enormous happiness with every minute that passed by. side of the koopa. After Bowser removes the pillow, Peach places one of his hands on Koopa's face with all the tenderness in the world. "Thank you for being with me and knowing what I needed ... I will miss you."

Kissing the hand of the princess that was on her face and seeing her smile of happiness, her heart was jumping with happiness, he managed to make his love laugh again, and even though she never went back to the palace, he knew she was happy because of him and nobody else.

"Whenever you need a princess, just call and I'll be by your side. It's serious at any time. And just out of curiosity ... shall we sleep on the floor?"

Peach laughed, only Bowser could be cute and a clown at the same time, standing up a little and not taking his hand off Koopa's face, the princess took a brief look at the bed and already had an answer. "No ... the bed is big enough for both of us and I don't want to sleep alone ... as long as you don't try anything with me tonight. Or are you not able to handle it, big guy?"

"Of course I am capable, now I have to ask you. If you will be able to resist my charms and be able to sleep without my presence," replied Bowser as he smirked.

"Well, this is what we'll find out", pulling Bowser to get up the princess goes towards the bed and lies down on the left side leaving enough space for Koopa and one more person to settle in that huge bed. 

With the princess already covered and comfortable in bed, Bowser was slowly getting into bed, everything was strange, although he was not going to do anything, it was difficult to resist the charms of the princess, even more he did not want to give the wrong impression and scare her. Finally, if you lay down the Koopa who has been sleepless for a day, you can finally rest on a beautiful bed, "I think I should have one like this one, I never got to relax so much".

Peach smiled, turned off the lights, turned and came face to face with Bowser, even though everything was off, a weak light came in through the window, giving a kind of half light that both could see each other's face. Looking at the koopa's face, Peach can feel all the love that he displayed in her eyes, as if she needed nothing more than his company, at that moment she didn't want to leave Bowser, and like Bowser, it was for that face she wanted and choose to fall asleep.

With both hands touching, the princess is playing with her fingers in the koopa's claws, they didn't need to say anything, that was not a silence that was killing them both, it was a moment of tenderness which words were not necessary. After a few minutes the princess fell asleep holding Bowser's hand, and she was in complete peace, and she seemed to be dreaming because she kept smiling.

Approaching carefully, Bowser is admiring Peach's face while he sleeps, if he could have been admiring all the days of his life beside the princess, she was so beautiful, he felt his heart melt, he felt a cold in her spine and as much as he wanted to stay like this all night he knew he should give Peach the space and stay by his side of the bed, contenting himself with just sleeping holding his hand. However, even before leaving, Peach moved to solve the problem, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her body; the princess was holding his arm like a teddy bear, and leaned her face against Bowser's chest which the koopa could feel his breath.

Going desperately crazy, Bowser's heart was almost jumping out of her mouth, she was close enough to feel his body, he was close enough to smell her sweet scent, close enough to kiss her. Affectionately, Bowser couldn't help himself, and with his other arm he hugged the princess who was practically asleep in his arms, he could no longer see her face, but he could still smell her perfume and her breath which made it one of the best moments of her life. your life.

Closing his eyes with all his might, Bowser tried to forget that this was going to be Peach's last night by his side, and put it in his mind that today was the first night they both slept together, and with that thought he was sleeping soundly.

And they both slept soundly, better than ever.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

Starting a new day, and hearing a few steps to the horizon, opening his eyes, the koopa realizes that it was already 8:30 am, and in a few hours, Volcano Palace would be completely full of life; yet Bowser was so comfortable that he didn't want to move, and not even to think about anything else, he was beside his love and nothing else mattered.

Turning his gaze to the princess, Bowser had not noticed the way they were both sleeping, somehow, the princess had her back to the koopa, whose head was on her arm, while the koopa hugged the princess, making them both sleep in a shell.

Although he did not want to leave this moment, he could hear that the princess was about to wake up, and he would not miss this moment that he had always dreamed of doing, stroking Peach's messy hair, Bowser spoke in his ears in his husky voice, waiting for the make you smile. "Good morning my love!"

Bowser could not see, but the princess gave a beautiful smile, and comfortably turned towards the koopa who was stretching, Peach stretched his arms, accidentally hitting Bowser in the face. Realizing what she had done, the princess desperately tried to swallow her yawn to apologize to Bowser, she was so embarrassed, and so comfortable at the same time that she didn't even notice the position they were in, bringing both her hands to the koopa's face the princess he caressed her face while feeling the heat of Bowser's body, getting more and more comfortable.

"Don't worry, having your hand hitting my face in the morning is the best thing in the world, especially getting so much affection after an accident", seeing the princess laughing and walking away from Bowser's body, the princess still she remains lying on top of his arm and does not seem to mind how it is. "Did you sleep well?"

“A lot, I never slept so well in my life, if it weren't for you I don't think I would have been able to get through that night. And ... I think I should tell you, I woke up in the middle of the night and we were hugging, I mean I was holding your arm, I knew it would have been better and more polite for me to let go of your arm, but I was so comfortable that I ended up going back to sleep ... you are ... incredibly soft, and I did not ... want to move, "he said as his face became increasingly flushed.

“You can hug my arms whenever you want, even use me as a pillow as you are doing. Just don't go around saying how soft I am ”.

Seeing that she was lying on Bowser's arm, and remembering why she hit Bowser's face, Peach realizes that they both slept, and instead of fighting with the koopa, she felt warm inside, it should be the mood for her. being so hot inside her, but looking at Bowser's smile, especially at her red eyes, for no reason the princess started laughing and had no desire to leave that place. "Don't worry, I don't want others to know about my great discovery, this will be another of our secrets".

"Peach, I love you," said Bowser as he looked deeply into the princess's eyes.

"I still hope so."

"Why do you say that?"

Peach was surprised by the question, but chose not to demonstrate this to Bowser. “Because it would be strange if it were otherwise, I cannot explain, you are always by my side, no matter how I am, or what I say I want, you are always by my side, so I think that eventually you will get tired of me ”.

Bowser smirked, but then he closed his eyes and hugged the princess still in his arms. “There is nothing in this world that makes me tired of you, I love you more and more every day, every moment and that will never change. I love every detail about you, your personality, the way you are true to others, the way you care about everyone around you, the way you put others ahead of yourself, your personality, the way that you walk, the way you smile, your games, your humor, your sense of competitiveness, I love your eyes, I love your heart, I love your soul, even the so-called defects, I love them all ”.

As Bowser continued to speak, Peach felt her heart pounding insanely hard, she believed that even Bowser would be able to hear, the heat she was already feeling, began to spread throughout her body and she seemed to be burning, and her smile was growing. spread all over that face and in the world there were only two, and that moment.

"Bowser ... you don't have to tell me all this," said the princess calmly, calling out his name in a whole new way, which makes the koopa's heart race.

"Why not, Peach?"

Peach was unable to find an answer, her head was spinning non-stop, she couldn't even formulate a simple sentence, taking a deep breath she just chose to hug him while saying the only word her heart could say. "I know ..."

Those words were almost a whisper, but the koopa knew exactly what she wanted to say and how she was feeling, returning the hug the koopa once again reminded her of her feelings while she was in his arms and he wouldn't get tired of talking about how important she was in his life. "I love you, Princess Peach!"

"Bowser, I don't want to go home, I don't want to leave."

"You wouldn't have said that a few days ago, I'm glad you finally regained your reason."

"Bowser ... I don't want to go home, because, I ... I ...", shaking all over, the princess forced herself to try to complete her sentence, with all her strength. Holding her head, Bowser consoles her, saying that she didn't need to tell him anything, that it's okay, and he of all people understands how she feels. “Bowser, I don't want to go, because you won't be there, and I'll miss you, nobody loves me like you, nobody makes me laugh like you, nobody makes me feel safe like you, nobody makes me feel special like you, and for me ... nobody can replace you, you are very important to me ... ”

Bowser's heart was vibrating with all these words, he always wanted to hear it from the princess, but when he heard Peach's voice falter, he feels that the princess stopped talking and felt that the princess started crying in her arms, she put her arms around his neck he felt that the princess was still shaking as she cried. Although he always wished that she would cry to be with him, that he would never want to return home but to be beside him, seeing the state of Peach and his tears of sadness unlike the night before, it seemed as if a thousand swords were piercing his heart, his heart was broken, and he would do anything to make Peach better.

“Peach, no matter how far we may be, I will always be by your side, you may think you are leaving me, but the truth is that you are taking my heart with you, and I will always be inside you. I love you and I will always love you, no matter how much time you spend, I will always be here waiting for you; when you feel alone, you just need to think about me, and I guarantee you that our memories together will make you feel special, feel safe, make you laugh. And know that I can always kidnap you, no matter if you are surrounded by an army, nothing will stop me ”.

Removing her face from Bowser's chest, the princess looked at the koopa's face, which also reassured her, and was making her calmer. "Thank you, I was afraid that everything would change, I was afraid I would never hear it from you again, and I needed to hear it."

With Bowser wiping away every tear that falls from her face, and reassuring her, the princess snuggles into the koopa's body again, taking advantage of Bowser's warmth and soft body, while she whispers to herself: “I wish I could never stop hug you".

"I heard that," joked Bowser, while playing with the princess's hair, which was making the princess goosebumps and relax at the same time. Staying like this for a while longer, Bowser looked like he was in paradise, until the princess asked how long they had to leave the room, which made him come back to reality. "Well, no one has come to look for us yet, so ... we still have some time."

"But Bowser ... if someone sees us like this in that state, what will you tell them?" Said Peach with a completely red face, but he still continued to hug the koopa.

Bowser smiled, although he was not seeing the princess's face, she knew how she was and what she was feeling, and speaking with all her strength the koopa answered her. "I will say that I slept with Princess Peach."


	22. Last Surprise

Finally the day had arrived, waking up practically at dawn Toadsworth, he had everything ready for the meeting with the princess, although he had told Toadette to go in his place, he decided that he should see for himself how the princess was. The castle was already at an accelerated pace, the princess's bags were ready, the driver would be ready in a few hours, and Mario had already informed him that he was going straight to the Mushroom Kingdom airport, along with Luigi and Princess Daisy, who would accompany the two on this trip, leaving the toad much calmer.

Meeting with Toadette who was in charge of the princess's affairs, the toad soon announces his new duties. "I'm sorry to tell you at the last minute, Toadette, I'm going to leave you in charge of the castle, and I'm going to the airport myself, I can't take it without news, and not wanting to think about the worst, if it doesn't arrive, we'll take drastic measures."

"I just ask you to calm down, Mario has been looking for a clue about Peach these past few days, and has found nothing that would lead her to be in danger. I've already prepared a new suitcase for the princess, with that she will be able to have more options to use on her trip, just please don't forget to mention that I sent her a hug. "

With everything resolved in the castle, Toadette prepares to take Toadsworth's place, while everyone in the palace prays that the princess is well, and at no time would they be able to imagine the place she would be.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

With both separating, both Bowser and Peach prepare for the princess's departure, right after everyone had a nice breakfast, the princess was with Valkoopy and Fairy Godmother, who were helping her pack her suitcase, while the three talked happily. And before they noticed, the princess's bags were ready and none of them touched on this subject, where they always kept rolling to say goodbye. But a Boo showing up in the princess's room, the palace official soon informed that King Bowser with the koopalings, would like to see the princess one last time, before she left, and would like her to accompany him.

"Just a minute, we need to say goodbye properly, this is our last chance," said the fairy godmother.

"That is exactly why they want to see the princess, to say goodbye properly before she leaves."

"Fairy Godmother, thank you very much for everything you have done, I can say with every word that I would be lost without your help, and when I put on your dress, I felt like a real princess. And Valkoopy, without you I wouldn't have the best vacation of my life, I know that in the last few days, we barely saw each other, but know that I will always take your words in my heart, and know that this will not be the last time that we are seeing each other , I promise".

Leaving next to the floating Boo, the princess does not look back, he fears that she would burst into tears if that happened, she could delay, but she would return to that palace at least one more time. Although she barely knows them, it was enough just these days to create a bond in their hearts, which the princess would always remember everyone who passed in front of her and made her week so wonderful. Silently following Boo, while noting every detail he learned in the palace, and so many others that he didn't know anything about and wanted to discover, turning in the corridor on their right, Peach is surprised by all the eight koopalings that the princess was waiting for in that Score.

"Mama Peach!", With everyone shouting to surprise the princess, everyone surrounds her and embraces her with the hope of her act to change her mind and not want to leave the palace. Bowser Júnior, together with Larry, were with all their strength making the princess notice how much they loved her and did not want to part with her.

Hugging everyone tightly, the princess found herself laughing and happy simply to be together with each koopa who called her mother. " I have no idea how I'm going to be without you ... all of you! "

"This is simple, Mama Peach, just take me along, then when your boring vacation is over you can go back to the palace on the pretext of being returning me, or if you prefer, King Daddy can pick you up," said Junior with all orchestrated plans for the princess's return.

"Don't be ridiculous Iggy, you above all, would do something and would not be able to be quiet, our Mama Peach needs someone responsible, unless Daddy also goes ... then we can all continue together".

Before Peach even managed to say anything, Roy took a step back and punched Junior and Iggy over the head. "We don't want to spoil Mom Peach's last day, so be quiet, she'll take whoever she wants."

"I'm sorry, I can't take you this time, and it wouldn't feel right to leave any of you alone while I'm gone, I have a responsibility and it's wrong to use any of you that way. I cannot promise anything, especially since your father is not here, but if I have the opportunity we will all take a vacation together ".

"Our father asked us to wait for him, he must be preparing something. And I am sorry for all the comments, is that we are upset that you have to go, "said Wendy, placing herself in front of everyone while speaking what everyone really felt, and they did not have the courage to speak.

"I am also upset, but this is not goodbye forever, this I promise to each of you. Even more than meeting your father, if I take too long to return, he will bring me no matter how far I may be. "

With all laughing, no one had doubts about the acts that Bowser would be able to do, and without realizing everyone was happy, agreeing with the subject, which was much nicer than staying is mulling over with the departure of the princess.

Arriving in the corridor to which Peach was, next to the koopalings, who were laughing with something, the supreme and most important koopa of all time, approaches the woman who owned her heart and whispers in her ears while also hugging her to her children. "Peach, you look beautiful, I didn't think you could look even more beautiful than you looked this morning, but it was enough for me to see your smile for my heart to be sure".

"Bowser, you say that, everyone will be confused," said the princess, while relaxing in the koopa's arms that left her completely in the clouds.

Knowing that no one would understand what they were both talking about, having a secret that only both of them could share made the King of Darklands very happy, "Don't worry, you know it's just a way of speaking, I'm sorry for my delay, I was finishing one last detail. And since everyone is here, I will ask everyone to follow me, I have one last thing to show ".

"What do you mean, Bowser, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, it's just the last gift I prepared for you! Now let's not waste any time ", responding with joy and holding the princess's hand while leading the way and looking at her children, koopa takes them outside the palace. With the sunlight reaching their eyes, after getting used to it, everyone comes to a new court which was all decorated with posters and balloons making it impossible not to be noticed.

Not believing what he was seeing, Peach took hold of Bowser's hand again, while looking with the koopalings for all the details of that place. Bowser had not presented any court, they were the perfect dimensions for pickleball, the stands were painted pink mushrooms, in addition to all this court was protected by a large crystal tent, which preserved sunny days and still protected them from rainy days.

"Now you have another reason to come back ... we need you to have a decent game with everyone here, besides that you need to teach how to play this pickleball game, there are some rules that I still don't understand, and nothing better than using your court for that, "said Bowser with great pride when he saw the princess's face.

All the koopalings were surprised by the news, and they kept talking excitedly about the future games they would have on that court, especially with the possibility that Mama Peach would have to return to teach her father and play with all of them, with everyone already thinking. in the teams they were going to form, and all the strategies they could use, making everyone already get into a competitive atmosphere, even before they knew when they would play.

As excited as she was, the princess remembered that she had to go home and she wouldn't have a tomorrow to be with all of them, making the princess smile weakly, but feeling like the worst person in the world inside, she had everything he could wish for, and the only thing in return, that everyone there wanted, was just his company. "I promise I'll be back ... we're all going to play ... but, unfortunately, I have to get on the plane."

Sighing when he saw his sons' features, Bowser already knew that this would happen, but at least he filled everyone with hope, now Peach was promising that he would come back, she could never look at his face in the same way, but he he knew she would treat her children well, and that was what mattered most at that moment. "Well, and what are we waiting for, I'm a king of my word, let's all go to the hangar, we have a princess to take home".

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxxstepped

When they in the hangar, each one had a different feeling inside him, Bowser separating for a moment, personally analyzing the jet that he had specially requested for this occasion; so as not to attract attention the koopa asked that they use a neutral color, so that they did not identify with Darklands and that there is no real seal that would make the landing a big commotion. Returning to his children, Bowser could not stand to see the face his children were making, and at the same time he would not be able to ignore them, and he preferred to give a space for each one to say goodbye as he pleases, while the koopa is waiting in the vehicle ladder.

Peach did not seem to care about the time, even if he was late, at that moment, all that mattered was to say goodbye to each of the koopalings, crouching down the princess goes to Ludwig who hugs him and messes with his blue hair. Talking one last time with the koopa, the princess cheers him up, promising that he would help him with his passion for music, and will do anything to make koopa world renowned, starting by sharing his pieces in Mushroom Kingdom and giving all the necessary support.

Going to Lemmy, the princess gives her a much tighter hug than with Ludwig, the moments the two spent were always sweet, and she couldn't resist her innocent little face, even if he was up to it. While the princess spoke only to Koopa, Bowser noticed her son holding the tears that were falling on his face as much as possible, and moving away Lemmy blew a controlled flame, which Peach praised him and hugged the koopa again, while wiping his tears . Although Bowser always told him to show himself stronger and not to let others see his moments of weakness, she could not blame the boy, because even he the almighty king of Darklands was giving everything he had to not cry too.

With Roy, Bowser realized that Peach caught a sensitive spot with his son, the princess managed to make him laugh, cry and even speak sincerely without any ulterior motives, ending with a hug that his son was happy to wear glasses and no one really saw the face I was making.

Looking like two opposite extremes, Bowser can smile for a moment when he sees Peach's interaction with Iggy and Wendy, while with his eldest son the princess seemed to be talking about a great idea that Iggy was moving his glasses on, which he did when he was very excited about a new idea going through his head, especially if it was scientific stuff; on seeing Wendy the two talked as if they were great friends, although both had tears in their eyes, none of them stopped smiling, and were grateful for wearing waterproof makeup.

Upon finishing talking to the princess and knowing Morton's shame, Wendy pushes him to the princess and even with the koopa complaining he was finally happy to have his turn with his Mama Peach, listening to everything she was talking about, the koopa just He hugs her with all his strength and says he will wait for their next vacation. Leaving Morton's embrace, he runs after Roy who finally lets his tears fall while the older brother doesn't let anyone see his younger brother's condition.

Finally missing his two youngest children, Bowser realizes that Larry was in an emotional state, worse than even Lemmy, and Koopa was already shedding tears before he even said goodbye to the princess. Seeing Peach comfort him, the princess hugs him tightly and strokes Larry's hair until it calms down, and kisses him on the forehead, making words unnecessary, as that simple act meant a lot.

Turning to meet Júnior, in the middle of the farewell the most stubborn of them all refused to say goodbye to their Mama Peach, besides he would not let her see his weak side, and the last memory of the two would be when Júnior hugged when he found her in the hall. Having nothing to do and being afraid of not being able to leave that place, Peach once again said goodbye to everyone and entered the jet, which Bowser told the pilot that the princess could now take off.

Looking nervous, Peach realizes that Bowser had not yet entered the jet and goes to the door looking for the koopa. "Bowser, are you coming on the plane right? This will not be the way we will say goodbye, I would not be able to take it ".

"Of course this is not going to be the way we say goodbye, I was just checking that everything was right, I will not want to spend a single moment without you by my side, and I will be with you every minute possible," said Bowser entering the jet and closing the door while the princess at the window waved to everyone who was saying goodbye to her.

"Won't Bowser Junior be upset that he didn't go after him?"

"Don't worry, he chose this, he thought he wouldn't have to deal with all of this, I'm sure when you see him again he will be giving you a beautiful smile".

Finally leaving the hangar, the princess was thinking about how to deal with everything and everyone, probably Toadsworth must be waiting with thousands of questions, wanting to know where she was, everyone who stayed in the palace must be asking when the next time would be. the princess was staying in Darklands, Junior must be alone crying somewhere and not having won a last goodbye hug.

Although the jet was totally discreet on the outside, Bowser insisted that inside it was as luxurious as possible, the chairs looked like sofas, which anyone could enjoy the trip, several televisions were arranged on the ceiling, in addition to a full buffet service, however he knew that at that time neither he, nor Peach had the head to enjoy this trip.

Sitting next to the koopa, Peach holds the koopa's arm, while looking out the window at the image of Darklands decreasing more and more, and the clouds beginning to take over the landscape. Although they had the gases from the volcanoes that existed in the kingdom, giving the appearance of a cloudy and haunted kingdom, Peach was beginning to miss everything he knew this week; she knew several points, each with its individuality and its own charm.

"You are finally coming back to your friends, your family and going on a wonderful trip, you shouldn't have that sad face. And now you go to a place that you really planned to spend your vacation. I just wish I could make you happier and see a smile on your beautiful face ".

Laughing, the princess released Bowser's arm, to speak looking directly into her eyes, which she felt welcomed, as he always knew what to say to her. "You silly, if you make me happier, my face will never return to normal. Don't worry ... I was just thinking, I know how happy you make me, I know how you make me laugh until I lose my breath, and now I was thinking about how hard it will be to have such a wonderful week, just like this one that you gave me ".

Bowser didn't need to answer, all he did was hug Peach and make her go close to him, where the princess who was playing hard, could rest and relax while her head was in chaos.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

Kamek was grumbling down the halls, he knew he would have all the work on his back, it was for Bowser to be working instead, it was he who had to take care of the affairs of the city, in addition to some extremely necessary meetings. But whoever could get him to separate from his princess, at least in the next few days, he would be the magikoopa puppet and could not complain about anything he ordered.

As he prepared for a meeting and then rushed into the city center, Kamek felt a hand on his shoulder, which, turning, saw Kammy's face beside him. "You are too soft, and so things are losing control, apparently I will be the one who will have to take the role of villain and leave all the idiots in line again".

"Don't forget that all of these idiots are energetic and stubborn. Have you managed to find Junior yet? "

"Yes, he was going through Iggy's things, honestly it was a headache to find him, now I left this meeting with me, rest for a while and just watch the koopalings, then you can go to the city while I take care of them again. And try not to try too hard, I am not in the mood to call an ambulance to collect your bones, it will be much easier to sweep under the carpet ".

"Don't worry, if I left you now who would keep you company, I also know that I would be sad without my presence. The meeting starts in half an hour, financial affairs, and territory delegations ".

With Kammy taking his place, the magikoopa manages a few minutes of peace while in a room with all the koopalings. With all eight sitting on the floor, Kamek realizes the way each was dealing with the princess's departure, and taking out Bowser Junior, who was teary-eyed while fiddling with one of the old toys that Iggy gave him; all the other koopas were preparing for Halloween, each of which worked on its costume.

"Where's the joy in this room, normally you enjoyed a long three-day holiday, apart from that you are without any task from your tutors. This is not the end of the world, the princess will return, and what she will think when she returns and see that everyone was depressed because of her. As impressive as your behavior is, today is Halloween, a day of trick and treating, and I know how each one loves mischief, "said Kamek, already regretting the words that could turn that room upside down.

"Mama Peach is not just a visit to the Kamek, she is our mother, the only one we have ever met," said Larry representing the youngest koopas.

"And for others of us the best mom we've ever met, not to mention that our king daddy is much more tolerable and happier when she's around," said Lemmy speaking with the entire estate.

"When we finally spent time with Mama Peach, we ended up getting used to her presence, and when she's not there, it's like she wants to play a piano, but the whole notes are gone and no sound comes out," said Ludwig with a face predestined for be in a state of suffering.

"If Kammy were here, I'm sure she would punch each of you. Yes, you are sad, but this is not the end of the world, you should all think about what your father will be like when he returns, besides being extremely sad, if he sees your condition it will really affect him. Besides, Peach would never want you to be like this, but to enjoy your day as much as possible, and take care of your father for her. "

Everyone agreed with Kamek, they knew that their father would return heartbroken, and it was their duty to take care of their father while the princess did not return, gradually making the room start to have more life and little by little the koopalings would loosen up. "Hey Kamek, who won our competition," asked Roy, remembering the bet everyone made.

"I am investigating the latest facts, if I had to finish now I would already have a winner, but I believe that this competition is not over yet, although you told me to judge your performance, I only ask for a few more days, at least until the father you come back and I see if something happened on the way to the airport ".

"If the competition continues, all bets continue to run, and with Kamek depositing it in the koopa real bank, the amount will increase as time goes by, and when both are finally together we will see the real champion, as we ask Kamek to see which double our together our parents and they are still not together. So the competition continues and everything can change. " Junior said that he silenced any kind of complaint that anyone might have, and at the same time gives hope to each of the groups, who knows what would happen next time.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

"Good morning, again Peach, did I wake you up?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone, I ended up accidentally falling asleep with your hug, and in no way did you wake me up, you made me relax in a way that even made me sleep".

"I am happy to hear that, and since you are already awake, how about you accompany me to the bar, in this climate we always have to hydrate". Taking Peach to the bar they both place their orders, with the koopa seeing that the princess has ordered a strawberry juice, while the koopa orders a strange drink with a lot of alcohol, which makes the princess curious about Bowser's request.

"Bowser, what is a flaming air bubble?"

"It is an incredible beat, made with mint, some think it is not strong enough, but the freshness that it displays is what makes it incredible".

With the two returning to their seats, the princess noticed the difference in their drinks, while he drank a strawberry juice, the koopa had a large glass filled with green liquid with orange edges and with some fruits in the bottom, which Bowser seemed very pleased with the quality of his drink. "You are smiling a lot, did that drink make you more loose than you should?" Says the princess, noticing the koopa's silly face.

"Well, know that I'm very strong with drinks, and I'm just like that, because I had the privilege of seeing her sleeping next to me once again."

"Only you ... even though I slept that long, it felt like my body was asking for it, as if it knew what the next few days would be like, because it knows how difficult it will be without you on this vacation. Unless you change your mind ".

"Was that a request?"

"Silly, you know that I would like to have you by my side on this trip, but besides not telling anyone about it, it would be unfair to koopalings and the kingdom. And most importantly, we have to change the way people see you, I don't want anyone to think that you're always a threat, and if you show up on this vacation, we'll never change that ".

"Hey, that was Junior," corrected Bowser of past events, "I should be famous at festivals and not on holidays."

"Nobody understands the difference, I want everyone to really know how amazing Darklands is ... although I was only really one day in the city, I can tell you how amazing each one of the palaces is, how talented each of the koopalings and how wonderful you are. I want everyone to stop judging them as the villains, and if it depends on me it will be fixed ".

"Well they are all crazy or envious for not seeing how amazing I am ... but I will not do that anymore, if you want to go back it has to be by your choice. I will not force you to do anything else, and whenever you need it I want you to think of me to support you in whatever it takes ".

"I'm going to want to go back, to so many things that I haven't seen yet, we can't play on the court and we have to debut, I didn't go to the zoo, the amusement park, and so many other places".

"Yes, the palace will be empty without you, I will miss you, I confess I didn't want to let you go. And we have other places, we can't cool off in this heat, I didn't show you some other cities, you didn't taste the cherry pie Cookoopa is his specialty ".

Peach laughed a little and agreed, now that they had a friendly relationship, she also had several places she wanted to go with Bowser. "You know, there are also a lot of things you need to see in Mushroom Kingdom. Although you are almost always there, you really just wreaked havoc, and you never really participated in all the festivals, you took advantage of the Toadstool Gardens, doing Oink-Oink, Christmas celebrations, Halloween. And I can't forget our winter games, you really need to come see them next year, I know you'll love it, maybe even sign up for some! "

"Is that an invitation?" Said the koopa, without being concerned with showing what he was feeling in his voice.

Laughing at Bowser's excitement, Peach found it cute how Bowser got excited about things, and it was easy to see on his face. "Yes, it's an invitation, who knows if you establish a visit, we can deal with something political, and make the two kingdoms finally at peace ... just like an allied kingdom, you could go to Mushroom whenever you want and I could always go to Darklands, and we wouldn't be long without seeing each other ".

"Just because I can always meet you, without having to take down your guards, my heart is already happy. Other than that, the court would love your idea, I would be able to cut several meetings, and finally years of excuses would end ".

"This is the least I can do, I made a lot of bad judgments about you, not that you didn't deserve it, you are acting like a spoiled child, only now that I know you can I say that. But I wish there was a way that we could be together, and that way I would also you reward in some way for being by your side ".

"Peach, just this week by your side, you have brought me enough happiness for my whole life, you don't need to do anything else, the only thing I ask is that you let me be by your side".

While just smiling at Bowser, and drinking her drink, the princess did not agree with Bowser's words, as if a week made up for all the hatred and exclusion that he and his people received. Just because she was with you on your birthday, danced with him, would that be worth anything? He was sweet, thoughtful, funny, strong, caring, kind, loving ... the princess was feeling horrible for everything she ever said to him in life, and with everything he did to her, Peach just gave him one handmade gift, and was by your side. Of course, that would not be enough, she could do other things to make him happy. She didn't want to leave, and she wished with all her heart that they were together, that this jet went to the Grand Channel, she undoubtedly wanted the funny and loving Bowser as her company, instead of Mario.

Thinking of the hero of the kingdom, after a long time, Peach begins to compare both, and even with Bowser's flaws and there were many, he loved her and showed it every minute he could, he loved to put her in his arms, both stayed hours of talking and being with her made her happy and happy. Being with Mario the feeling was different, Peach even wonders if at the beginning he felt so good about being with Mario, he was polite, fast, strong, enjoyed her food, always listened to her, is a great friend, both manage to enjoy each other's company ... but he doesn't show Bowser his true feelings. He always expected her to take the initiative, only in the last few months that he finally took action and asked her out, not because she was being kidnapped, or someone else had asked in front of him, but because of his decision.

With the eyes of both meeting, the princess cannot help asking what he was thinking: "It may seem strange, but it really gave me a desire to know what you are thinking".

Stretching his hand, Bowser caressed the princess's face with all the love he had in his heart and said to the princess he loves so much: "I'm just admiring the time by your side, and recording every gesture, every word in my mind. Yeah, I love you! "

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

"Do you think Peach is coming, or should we call her?" asked Mario as he stood beside Toadsworth, waiting for the princess.

"If she is on a plane, she will not answer the phone. All we can do is wait for her to pass through a gate, and we will all welcome her with open arms, "said Daisy, wanting to know Peach's reaction when she learned that the princess was also going on this trip.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

With the seat belt lights on and indicating that their journey was over, Peach feels desperate and grabs Koopa's hand, afraid to lose him forever.

"Peach, are you okay? Do you have a problem with airplane landings? "

"It's nothing ... I'm just not ready to go home yet," said the princess as she released Bowser's hand.

"You don't have to worry, and see, you're not really going home, you're going to travel with people who care about you. Not as much as I do, but I know they love you ".

"True, I'm not going home, maybe I'm worried that everyone will know where I've been and misinterpret it."

"You don't have to worry, I know how to take care of myself, besides, you shouldn't fear anything, the best thing is that they think you spent your vacation with me and you must be traumatized or something".

"And that would be wrong, because I enjoyed spending time with him ... I think Toadsworth will be with some guards to escort me, and if they see us together, and that I'm happy with him, he will think that you did something for me to stay like this, and I don't want anyone to think about it ".

Bowser noticed that the princess started to speak faster and faster, and was playing with her gloves while looking down, she looked very worried, but then any other time they were together. He was watching her suffer, and he knew that in a few minutes, she would be beside people who would make her forget those feelings, the koopa was afraid, he feared that his whole family would suffer for it. If before he already suffered while they did not have a good relationship, as it would be now that they finally got to know each other, what the future would hold for them, no matter how hard he tried, he knew the purpose of this trip and was unable win his princess's heart, and in a few days he could lose her forever. Even so, he was not ready to give up, nor did he accept it, he was always waiting, and always making her smile by his side.

"Bowser, I'm sorry ... we're about to land, and I keep complaining about these issues that are plaguing my head, or these holidays where I won't be by your side."

"Okay, Peach, I don't care. As long as I hear your voice, everything becomes important, "said the koopa, lying to the princess so as not to make her any worse than she is.

"Even so, you were the whole week, so nice to me, and ... and I really didn't do anything for you," said the princess awkwardly, while looking into Bowser's eyes in a way that did both of them feel embarrassed and change the subject which they start talking about the comfort of those seats.

"Peach! Trust me, everything will be fine, and I bet you will have a great week, "said Bowser while holding the princess's hand to reassure her.

As much as she wanted to complain, the princess was unable to say anything, Bowser's resolute expression and the security he was experiencing, made her just smile while the princess thought about everything she was feeling. With the jet landing on the runway, the pilot warns the couple to wait another moment because the airport will be providing a jetway for the princess to be able to disembark.

"Good Peach, are you ready?" Said Bowser with all the calm he could say at the time.

"I can't go out yet. No, I'm not prepared, "said the princess as she held the koopa's hand tight.

"Ah yes, we need a jetway to get off, unless you want me to take you to the Grand Channel, I think we have enough fuel for that",

Peach was not prepared for that kind of comment, which made her laugh out loud too much, and had to cover his mouth with his hands. "If I didn't know you I thought I would say that you are crazy. But I can't go out yet, I'm not brave enough like you, I don't want to leave like this ".

With the pilot coming out of the cabin, and opening the doors, finally the princess could safely descend and was just one step away from Bowser, even with the noise from the airport they could barely hear the sounds from outside, it seemed that only there was both and nothing more. "Excuse me highness, I will let you say goodbye and I will get your luggage, I don't trust the airport staff much, I prefer to myself check that your luggage will already be on the Grand Channel connecting flight, this will save us time and pain Of Head. Now with your license. "

"Thank you," said Peach, noting that he was giving her more time to stay on the jet with the koopa.

"Peach, you want me to come down with you, I can tell you that I found you and that I'm going to kidnap you. Of course, this will be an act. You just need to tell me what I can do, I don't want our farewell to hurt you ".

"You don't have to, I will go alone ... it's just that, you already felt that you had a crazy idea, but being afraid to do it, and at the same time you fear that not doing it could consume you?

"Yes I think. I always make sure that no idea of mine is too late, I don't want to be consumed by this guilt, that's why I always do what needs to be done, it's not like I lacked courage, although I have plenty of it, it's like i wanna feel when i lay in bed. So that's why you're like this, do you have such an incredible idea that you're leaving it in this state? "

"I think we can say that this is it ... I wanted to have the courage you have, at least it would help me a little, and as crazy as it sounds it is important to me".

"Are you thinking of hijacking the plane and taking us to a desert island?" Asked Bowser, his eyes sparkling as he said his idea to the princess.

Peach couldn't stand it and laughed, making his sweet smile return to his face which makes the koopa's heart beat faster. "I don't know how to fly a jet, except that its level of madness is extreme".

"If that's why, just take me hostage, I know how to fly this jet, so we can go to your desert island. Now as this is not the case, know that you can take me hostage whenever you want. And now we are not going to get you off that plane, before you tie yourself to that seat ".

"Bowser ..." Peach stopped, "I can't ... could you hug me again?"

"Whenever you want," said the koopa, smiling as he squeezed as hard and gently as he could, compared to the beginning of the week, the princess was leaving and had him in her heart, now they were friends, and that was better than than the relationship they had previously, because now he was in the princess's heart.

With them separating and walking to the stairs, when looking one last time at Bowser's face before separating for an indefinite time, looking at the koopa's red eyes, the princess feels something burning inside herself, as if her heart is on fire, and when she takes a step back, the princess lets go of the koopa's hand as she is almost down the stairs. "Hey Bowser", the princess murmurs one last time.

"Yes Peach?" asked Bowser, going a little closer to her.

"Before I go, there's something ..."

While Bowser asked what the princess would say, Peach was quicker , and going towards Bowser put his arms around her neck, and losing the ability to say anything, the princess stood on tiptoe and pulled Bowser's head to find her; which she closed her eyes and kissed him while she thought of nothing else.

Being in total shock, Bowser felt that all his body was shaking and could not resist, at the same time that he was surprised he could not convince himself that it was finally happening, that they were both kissing, that it was not a dream.

Returning Peach's embrace, Bowser hugs her tight and holding on to her waist, sheher lifts, while her heart leaps with joy, and Peach kisses him again which finally feels Bowser's lips meeting hers, she feels he grabs her firmly and knows that he won't let her fall, she feels that her heart was crazy with joy and at the same time she couldn't think of anything else.

Even with his eyes closed, Peach knew exactly what Bowser was doing, she knew exactly how he would look, she knew his head would be turning just like hers, and all the emotional overloads he had that week came back at once, even so she continued to kiss him and they both lost track of the time they were there.

With their lips parting, and Bowser putting her down again, when she stepped away the princess might have an idea of what she just did, and with a totally red face the princess took a few steps back, and awkwardly, came back in toward the stairs and down some steps he turns to look at Bowser one last time.

Seeing that the koopa had a big smile on his face, and at the same time he made a silly face and was unable to move, this causes Peach to show his beautiful smile as she spoke his sentence, which always accompanied her that week : "I know ... and happy birthday".

Down the stairs and out of Bowser's view the princess walked slowly towards the gate, landing while she was thinking about what she had just done, while thinking about what it would be like going forward, and thinking about the real reason why she did this, that it wasn't just gratitude, or because he asked for a birthday, she did it because she felt it.

Bowser stood at the jet door, as he watched the princess leave the horizon, and when he could no longer see her, he sat in the nearest place, which he found and was lost in his world, his heart was still racing. , in his mind he saw this scene repeating itself several times. Placing his hand over his mouth, Bowser could taste Peach's lips, it was almost as if she were still kissing him; on that sad day, Peach had given him the greatest gift of his life, he just wanted to make her happy this week, he just wanted her to be by his side, and in the end she gave him the world.


	23. Starting point

Every person who passed Toadsworth stamped his feet tirelessly, although the princess was not late, Peach was not used to being late, and in his heart he feared that she was in danger. However the toad was not the only nervous one in the group, with Mario at his side, Toadsworth notes that the plumber is almost climbing the walls, whenever someone passed through the gate, he was waiting for Peach to get out of there, and go to his friends. arms.

"Could the two of you calm down a little bit, that way you will open a hole in the airport, besides that they are bothering everyone around us, have a little more faith in Peach, he should arrive soon and safe", said Daisy , while he was holding hands with Luigi waiting for his cousin to tell him that she will also go on this trip.

With both of them answering that they weren't nervous, each one tries to somehow hold back their anxiety and not show how nervous they were, while the administrator looked at Peach's flight record, Mario kept fiddling with his gloves over and over. Mario preferred that he had to fight several villains, than to stand there without being able to do anything, and without knowing how the princess was doing. 

With a new wave arriving at the airport, Mario and Toadsworth's eyes fell on a blonde woman, wearing a pink dress and a crown on her head, and instinctively their bodies moved towards that woman.

Daisy, just staying behind, sees the couple embarrassed when trying to approach a stranger calling her a princess, where everyone who witnessed the scene was thinking they were flirting with a stranger. "I'm glad you stayed by my side, it would be very strange for three people to approach a poor stranger."

“At least we can see something funny, let's see now how they will handle the situation. And I know that you are also worried about Peach, but we showed our way, I decided to give this vote of confidence to her, and I hope that soon we can all enjoy a good trip and that I can have more moments like this by her side. ”Says Luigi while he is happy to be with his girlfriend.

With both of them deeply apologizing for what had happened and receiving a sermon from the woman they approached, Daisy realizes that a new plane had landed a few moments ago and just now her passengers were leaving it, and with a sensation in her heart the princess released from Luigi's hand, leaving him as a point of reference for her, but mainly for Mario and Toadsworth and going forward, she keeps looking among all the passengers.

Upon seeing a glimpse of a pink dress passing slowly, Princess Daisy gets close enough to actually see her cousin. Holding the princess's arm, Daisy's eyes filled with water when she finally saw that her choice to let Peach choose her own steps didn't make her regret it. "Welcome Peach, you're finally home safe and sound!"

"Daisy, you're here too," said Peach, thrilled and happy to find Daisy instead of someone else. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, I was very homesick, but I didn't want to take you out of the house just to look for me", said the princess while without realizing she started to cry.

Seeing the princess with tears in her eyes, Daisy is also moved by the encounter with her cousin. “Just because I saw you like this with all the travel and worry that I had was worth it. You know you gave me a big headache, I was the only one to convince everyone to let their own decisions be made. And although I'm here now to check on you, that's not why I'm here, Luigi also invited me to meet his parents, so we're both going to travel to the Grand Channel. I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone with Mario, I promise I won't disturb you ”. 

Upon hearing that Daisy will go along on the trip Peach smiled from ear to ear, she wouldn't be alone, and she wouldn't even have to pretend to be enjoying the trip, now all she wanted to do was understand herself, and she had decided that she would use these days to see the real reason for kissing Bowser and to define what he was feeling for him. She knew that the feeling she felt for Bowser was unlike anything she had ever felt for anyone else, and at the same time she didn't know how exactly to categorize what she was feeling. "Don't worry about it, I loved the news, we will be able to stay together and enjoy a beautiful trip, I always want to be by your side".

"It looks like someone was happier than I expected, now tell me, are you tired, how was your vacation?"

"Ah, they were good, very good and now I'm here, that's all that matters".

"Yes, I see, but ... are you really here?" Said Daisy as she looked deeply at the princess, which made her blush, and put one hand on her mouth, not knowing if she had touched up the lipstick after her kiss with Bowser. Noticing Peach's strange behavior, Daisy begins to suspect how her cousin really is. "Okay, Peach, this is a problem."

"What a problem, nothing is wrong, I'm just happy, what's the problem with me enjoying good company by my side", while trying to get away, Peach realizes that Toadsworth was coming towards her and she uses the excuse of go greet him to get out of Daisy's interrogation.

"Hello Toadsworth, how have you been?"

"Peach look at you," replied Toadsworth with a look of astonishment on his face. "You ... you're not wearing your crown!"

Putting his hand on his head, the princess he had left at home and just that act, was a reason to hear a beautiful sermon from the toad. "I forgot that I was without you, you didn't care while I was leaving so I stayed like that all the holidays, besides that it is not a simple crown that defines who I am".

With Peach's argument, being something that Toadsworth could not argue, first of all the princess takes advantage of that Mario is with Luigi and going to them ends up embracing them both simultaneously. "It's really fun to be able to see you again, I hope you haven't waited for me long, know that you were well and happy."

Even with everyone seeing Peach's behavior and thinking that the princess was just homesick and wanting to travel soon, Daisy is even more worried about Peach, as she feels something is wrong. It was as if the princess's mind was elsewhere and the person they were seeing had no control over herself.

While Peach was talking to everyone around her and Toadsworth was releasing the task force she brought from the castle, something inside Daisy was making her nervous and she needed a moment alone with Peach. "Hmm, Peach, can I speak to you in private?" With the princess turning to answer Daisy, the princess's eyes end up seeing the jet that was going back to Darklands making her distracted and ignoring everyone while looking out the window at the person who most wanted to be next to leave.

Startled by Peach's reaction, Daisy holds Peach's hands tightly, forcing the two to be alone. “What is happening to you, is not being able to have a proper conversation with anyone, you need to come back to yourself. It looks like you have sunk into something and are trying to hide it from everyone, that way Toadsworth will also notice and will not be willing to let you on any other plane. ”

“Daisy, I'm fine, I'm not sunk in anything ... I'm just happy to be with you all, I may not be knowing how to react, after everyone is judging me and wanting to know why I left alone. At least I have you by my side, the only one who has always supported me ”.

“I am still thinking that there is something more in your story. So don't think you got away with me, I will leave things for now for now and if I need to I will support you ... but I will still find out what's wrong with you ”.

With both of them coming back to everyone, Peach keeps asking how long she would have to pretend it was okay, she didn't want to have to lie to everyone, in fact she hated it, so if she showed that she was okay, no one would ask a question which she doesn't want to answer and so they could board the plane and she would have time to understand everything that was going on inside herself.

Mario had forgotten how beautiful Peach's smile was, at the same time that he was happy to see her, he realized that he shouldn't have postponed their trip, leaving her alone was a bad idea, especially since now they started a relationship and he wanted to take the next step with the princess. Although he didn't mean it badly, this trip with his brother was a way to calm his adventures for a while, he knew it would be difficult to stop saving the world out there, and that he would miss the emotion, but beside Peach he knew that they would still have some adventures.

With each one wanting a piece of the princess, Mario wonders what the days will be like from now on, if everything went as planned their lives would change forever, and he would always have Peach's sweet face at his side, the princess he loved being on the side, and loved to rescue. Comparing how the princess was when they separated Mario noticed that the princess was much happier, the private holidays were good for her, although she seemed to miss everyone, especially Daisy, he never saw her as happy as he is now, and it made your heart happy and beating.

“Did you have a good trip? I know they were homesick, I hope they had fun ”, Peach says to the brothers, making everyone join the conversation and she tries to occupy her mind with other things.

"It was quite nostalgic, even though I grew up there, at least for me, my home is here with all of you," said Mario smiling as he tried to hold Peach's hand.

“I think we can leave this story for later, I think we should all sit down somewhere to relax and know where this princess was during those days. How about we all have lunch? ”

“I think it's a great idea, a good meal is the basis of everything, and even though it's not the castle's food, I'm a little homesick to try our seasoning. Don't you agree, Daisy? ”Said Peach as he gently removed his hands next to Mario and fussed with his hair.

"Yes, eating is always good, but you need to calm down, I think sitting is the best, you just got off a plane and soon we will get on another".

As everyone headed for the airport restaurant, while Peach was going to call Daisy to accompany her, she noticed that the princess is holding hands with Luigi by her side, and walking around as if it were the most normal thing in public, making her stand still for a few seconds.

"What was Peach?"

"Nothing big, I was just surprised to see that both are walking hand in hand".

"We do this a lot," replied Daisy, laughing at Peach's innocence.

With the princess' eyes wanting to fill with tears, Peach is biting her tongue to control herself, they were just holding hands, and that shouldn't leave her in that state, and most of all she needed a quiet place to think. "I thought it was cute, and I asked everyone's permission, I need to go to the toilet."

Everyone sitting at the table closest to the bathroom, while Toadsworth looks worried about Peach if anyone can try to kidnap him, Mario just picks up the menu and looks at the options for lunch, while everyone waits for the princess to return.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Bowser finally waking up from the state he was in, realizes that he hadn't even touched that the jet had already left. If he pulled her back and kissed her again, she would stay, if he released her passion she would stay beside him, if he was stronger she would not be afraid to endanger his kingdom. All these thoughts passed through the koopa's mind, along with the scene that he did not imagine to witness, he had all the movements of their first kiss, the way her hands hugged him, the way their lips touched, the perfume of your hair and the taste of strawberry on your lips.

Bowser always knew, he had never doubted, that their kiss would be perfect ... that kiss was the summit of perfection, and she who had started, with all tenderness, sweetness that she could give, that was not a kiss made by need, as if she owed something, or because she felt sorry for the koopa; it was because he managed to get inside his heart and even far away he will always be with her.

With the pilot worried about Bowser, he turns on autopilot and heads over to his king to see if he needs anything. "Sir, do you accept a drink, with an extra strong dose of koopale?"

Making some more happy noises, Bowser got up from his seat and not wanting to lose the essence of that kiss and ruin that moment Bowser, asks him to prepare a strawberry juice for him, just like he prepared for the princess, because that was what he should be drinking for a long time. Probably he would replace the juice at all times, he would not let something stronger spoil his palate, and at that moment there was a lot to think about, and he didn’t want anything alcoholic, he didn’t need to sink in koopale, he was happy; of course he couldn't tell the media, or even his family, but at least he could count on his magikoopas to share his happiness.

After practically exhausting all the strawberry stock in his jet, the koopa began to sing and jump into the jet, causing the pilot to be deeply terrified of his king's actions, if he continued like this he could make the jet fall. Without having another alternative and not being able to leave the cabin, the pilot begins to activate several switches simulating as if they were in a storm, assisting him in that difficult mode, while alerting Bowser through the loudspeaker that he needs to calm down and get back up. sit down, before the worst happens

"I can't believe you are really in love with me ...", was all Bowser could say, he jumped and danced and nothing seemed to stop him, even with the pilot shouting and demanding that he stops doing that, because that was not the place for it.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Being alone in the bathroom, Peach is playing with her gloves until she realizes that inside one of them there was something inside. When removing the glove, the princess realizes that there was a small cherry petal which automatically makes her start to cry, at that moment it should be resolved and just now a mix of emotions were falling on her. All the moments beside Bowser were going through her mind, and no matter how small that petal, I could feel like I was in her garden, she could feel the wind touching her face, I could smell the plants, I could imagine Bowser standing by your side while you both rocked.

She wanted to find out what the landscape would be like for everyone, she missed the koopalings, she was worried about Junior, if she knew she would hug him tighter, should she say she doesn't feel well, if she came home she could calling Bowser through a video conference between kingdoms, but how she was going to explain why she was going to hire him, and after that what she was going to talk to him about. She doesn't want to just deal with political matters, especially after kissing him; and how she would forget the kiss between the two, placing her hand on her lips she could feel as if Bowser was touching her.

As time passed, Peach knew that sometime someone would come to her date, Daisy was right, she was just acting up, if she saw her crying what she would say, because her heart was clutching her chest, because she was so confused, because she kissed Bowser ... it wasn't a birthday present and she knew it better than anyone, she was happy to see his reaction, and she couldn't stop smiling while thinking about their intimate moment.

And without realizing the princess's face she blushed again, she kissed him, but when he held her in his arms and returned his kiss, it was like she was in heaven, she had no idea how long her kiss lasted, but she knows she was out of breath, and that was leaving her with a better face than before. Being a little calmer in his mind, Peach realizes how amazing it is to kiss someone on the lips, and realizes that he had never kissed Mario, at least not that she could remember, they embraced, they already walked hand in hand, now a similar kiss she had with Bowser she had never done.

Thinking it was the perfect time and thinking that Peach was taking longer than expected, Daisy gets up from the table and heads to the bathroom where she is looking for her cousin. "Peach are you okay?"

"I'm here," said Peach as he touched up his makeup and tried to look as normal as possible before leaving the stall.

Upon seeing Peach coming out of the stall, Daisy approaches the princess and stays close to her while watching her, fixing her hairstyle. "I am more relieved to see that you are not sad, or even crying."

"I cry ... because I would be crying, I think the trip left me a little soft, nothing that a good meal does not improve".

"I don't know, I just thought you were hiding from everyone and needed time alone, now that we're alone, tell me, it was all about your vacation, isn't it?"

“I have nothing to complain about this week, I swear to you, I don't think I would have a better place to go. And Daisy, did I ever kiss Mario, do I say kiss? ”

Not being able to think of anything right away, the princess wondered what Peach asked her, was it all about fear of intimacy, or why Peach was expecting something more on this trip. The more she thought, she didn’t remember any time they both kissed, of course that between the two Peach she was always the most shy, but one such event she would have remembered. "I don't remember a single time ... so all of that is why you are like this ... because of a kiss, or because you realized these days that you truly love him".

"I love who, what do you mean?"

"Mario's silly, you don't need to be afraid, or worry about it, when it happens you will know exactly what to do, let's say that you will feel that everything in the world is making sense and you are complete".

"Oh yes of Mario, and I'm not afraid", although he is talking about Mario with Daisy, the princess's mind could only think of Bowser, her heart had frozen when she heard Daisy say she was in love and the only person she you can think of it was Bowser. Even more with the description of the princess, Peach was thinking about the possibility of being in love not with Mario, but with Bowser, even more because she knew how much her heart vibrates when thinking about him and the kiss between the two ”.

“When it happens, it will seem like you're crazy, you can't stop thinking about the person, not even for a minute, I got to wake up and dream about Luigi for a long time, your heart gets even faster, and your legs even lose strength. But as much as I love talking about it, we have to go back, the boys are waiting for us and we will have a wonderful week, to talk and live wonderful moments ”.

“Really, I think if we continue in this bathroom, I’ll feel like I’m part of the decor, we’ll come back”, while Peach leaves with a new look on her face, she couldn’t stop thinking about her trip to the Grand Channel, one of the most romantic places that existed, it would be the perfect place to be with those who like it, there were thousands of walks she wanted to do, the only problem was that in all these moments she was imagining Bowser by her side and not Mario or any other person.

When both princesses came back to everyone, while sitting next to Mario, Peach felt her head spin, she was feeling guilty, in no way she should be thinking about Bowser, before this all happened, she wanted this trip with Mario , they were in a relationship, and above all Peach should stop daydreaming, she didn’t even know what she felt for Bowser, except the friendship they would have, so the only thing she would do was put her head in place and decide on a once and for all what she really wanted.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Everyone having lunch and still having a little time to talk, Toadsworth decides not to waste any more time and seeing that the princess at times is in the world of the moon, decides to question her where she really was. "Peach, now could you tell me where you've been all week, or even what's distracting you?"

"I'm sorry Toadsworth was just thinking about the future, the place I've been to, I can't speak, let's say it's a national security secret."

"Nonsense, there's nothing you can't tell me."

Thinking about what she could use to not reveal where she was, the princess uses the location everyone was in to deviate from the subject, and most of all if they found out the way she went to Darklands this could end any chance of political negotiations. “Actually, I can't, especially since we're not in the castle, and I can't risk it leaking. The only thing I will talk about, is that I took advantage of these private vacations to address political issues that still need to be confirmed with all parties ”.

"I had no idea that you used your vacation for this, now you could at least let me know what political issue you discussed, I don't want to be surprised by any treaty you agreed on."

“Eh… I was seeing with enemy states, on diplomatic issues, and entering into a peace treaty, things like that, but I can't say anything about it, as it is a delicate situation and we don't want to disrupt the council's decisions by giving bad publicity. And you don't have to worry as we will only have an answer after I get back from that trip. ”

"Never that Mushroom will send bad publicity, I will wait for your return, but Peach if you went to an enemy nation how did you relate to them?"

"Don't worry, I had received an invitation from them and I decided to create a friendship with the political leaders, facilitating a possible future alliance, and although the relationship is fragile at the moment, I'm sure we will have a positive response."

"Well, I don't think this is the time to discuss politics anymore, you will soon enjoy a great trip," said Toadsworth, making all the political climate disappear so the princess could focus on her vacation.

With everyone's time running out, everyone heads for boarding and gets ready for a trip that will change everyone's life. At the moment everyone was checking their stuff, the little toad calls the princess next door and gives his last words . “Peach knows that I am proud of you, and I hope you enjoy your vacation. I know that negotiations are not at all easy, and know that I trust my girl, I say the woman you have become, you alone made a decision about the kingdom and you did it without the help of anyone. ”

"Thank you Toadsworth, it means a lot to me."

“Now I want you to have fun, I know how much you deserve to have fun, and I know that this trip is more than just fun, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen the city Mario's parents are in, I want you to enjoy it a lot , and know that no matter what your decision I will be here to support you and be waiting in the castle. In these two weeks you are showing that you can do everything for yourself and you are ready to lead a kingdom, and when you return I know that no one will have any reason to stop you from making any choice ”.

Peach gave the toad a warm smile and hugs him one last time before leaving and returning to everyone she prepares to get on the plane. When he is close to Daisy, his cousin grabs Peach's arm and with great enthusiasm, both pass through the boarding gate. "I can't wait, just the four of us having a wonderful vacation, and we're all with whoever we most want to be with, right Peach."

Just smiling at Daisy, Peach doesn't agree with the words that Daisy said to her in the background she wanted someone else to be beside her.


	24. Resolution

Even though she was in the first international class, Peach felt uncomfortable, because everything reminded her of Bowser's private jet, the plane reminded her of a larger version of the koopa, however, as comfortable as it was, the princess felt that everything was unimportant without the presence of Bowser. As she sat in the armchair, she soon imagined Bowser being beside him, which he could sleep in his arms, could spend hours laughing at the koopa or simply teasing him to see his various faces and reactions.

With everyone sitting around the princess, unfortunately Peach was not next to Daisy who stayed in the armchair next to Luigi, leaving the princess next to Mario, who was much more attentive to her, either due to the longing or guilt of having rescheduled this trip that should be just the two. Even so, Peach felt cold, as if the whole environment of the plane was snowing, making her get up to get some blankets to keep warm.

While the princess was standing, out of simple carelessness, Peach ends up stumbling and accidentally bumping into another passenger who was walking along the way. Looking to apologize, Peach realizes that she was a woman with an appearance that looked very much like her own, and remembers that she was one of the finalists in the Darklands contest.

“I'm sorry it's my fault, I didn't see that you were in the hall. Now do we know each other from somewhere? ” said Peach's copy.

Knowing that no one was listening, Peach is calm and at that moment she is able to speak as if she were beside Bowser, without worrying about social status and being herself. "Well, I also have a brief impression that we met from somewhere, but the only thing I can remember is that your clothes are much better than mine".

The woman smiled, and seeing with Peach she was dressed and due to their speeches, she realizes that maybe both of them have already seen themselves in a place that both would not comment on in a crowd. "Maybe I could have seen you at a certain contest."

Peach shivered at the thought that someone could turn on her presence if she looked at the people behind her. "Ah yes, I was also in the double contest, unfortunately I didn't pass the second stage, I ended up losing my tiara".

“Now it all makes sense, well, have a great trip, if by chance we’re on the Grand Channel I’ll give you a tip on where I made my dress, although it’s a pity you didn’t make it to the final, just because of tiara, but I believe that next year, you will certainly be one of the finalists. Now with your license and good trip, another Peach ”.

After saying goodbye to her double, the princess took all the blankets she could, and sat down again so as not to attract attention, imagine if they found out about her false identity, or even if there were other people on the plane and remember that this was the princess whose “boyfriend” wore a pink dress to stand beside her and both made quite a scene. She would have no way of explaining herself and as much as she had Daisy's support, to escape from one side, she would have to reveal to Mario and the others that she was in Darklands what could become a big mess.

"Peach, are you okay, do you look sick?" Said Daisy, who puts her hand on her friend's forehead to check her temperature.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, I'm just cold and a little tired," said Peach as she stared out the window pretending to be engrossed in the landscape. With Mario and Luigi getting up and leaving the two princesses alone, Daisy approaches her best friend to finally know where she has been for the past week.

“Peach, now that we're alone, tell me, why do you sometimes seem so distant? Where were you last week? ”

When he was finally going to vent to someone and take everything he felt from his chest, Mario and Luigi returned, making the princess just sigh and show an apologetic look to her cousin, who she understands and decides not to force Peach, and give himself time to search.

With Mario sitting next to him and simply smiling, Peach realizes that the silence between the two was unlike anything else, she didn't feel the need to talk to him, and she didn't even bother that they didn't say anything, it was just like if she was used to his presence, but being by his side, it was no longer as important as she thought it was.

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxx

With every fiber of his body screaming, Peach could not stand to stay on that flight anymore, she knew they would all stay for a few hours until they arrived at their destination, but each minute seemed to last an eternity, and nothing managed to improve their mood, no matter what. subject or everything around her, the princess felt that time was moving in a completely different way, which was making her angry, which ended up sleeping, while everyone was distracted by a movie that was playing.

Only while sleeping, could Daisy notice that Peach was truly smiling, was not forced, was pure and at the same time showed that the princess was at peace. "Hey guys, let's let Peach rest it seems that finally she can rest, and yes Mario, I know how much you want to be with her and her plans ... and it just seems to me that she needs this".

With everyone getting the message, Mario just looks at Peach and puts his hand on his face, he was sweating and worried about something, but seeing the princess's smile he realizes that the best thing to do was to let her rest, and enjoy your sweet smile that was melting your heart.

While sleeping, the princess soon began to dream that she was in another airplane cabin, but the person next to her was someone else, and right after that the princess was resting her head on someone else's lap while she was having a nice picnic, with all the koopalings around him, and Bowser Junior lying beside him, while everyone basks in the sun to keep warm. Soon after, the princess was hidden in a dark alley behind some boxes and had her fingers being kissed, no matter the scene that went through her mind, the dream always changed, but the person next to her was always present, where her mind was. the princess was starting to mix the real with the imaginary and replacing that person at all times.

With his heart pounding happily, Bowser's words were proving true, no matter the distance, he would always be by his side and inside his heart, the proof of that was that Peach kept dreaming over and over everything that happened in the days that passed in Darklands, no detail was left out, it seemed that her dream was more alive than anything, and the princess could feel everything that went through her head, from unnecessary hatred for Bowser, to the last moments at her side, to which he realized how important koopa was in his life. Due to the emotional load that Peach was facing the princess managed to sleep easily for a few hours, but due to turbulence, Peach ended up regaining consciousness and waking up from her dream and remembering where and with whom she was.

Opening her eyes and noticing that she was alone, the princess, looking around, realizes that she cannot find Mario anywhere, and that Daisy and Luigi were at the bar having an intimate moment between them, which the princess would not disturb. Yawning politely, Peach stretched and decided to order a drink to try to go back to sleep while wishing that flight would end as soon as possible. Going to one of the bartenders, the princess politely took care that no one saw her and started asking her if she was okay. "Would you happen to have flaming bubbles?" Said the hopeful princess.

"Mamma mia Peach, he doesn't sell koopa drinks on this plane, and I don't think that's a good choice," said Mario, appearing behind the princess to his unhappiness.

“Actually, sir, we do, this is an international company. However, you need to show a special license to obtain the amount of koopale needed for this drink. If you don't have as much as I can do, replace it with normal alcohol, but that will completely change the taste ”.

"Can I have you a virgin then?" Said Peach, hoping to deep down remember the taste he was looking for.

"Well, although it's not the same thing, without koopale, I'll do my best for you, please, a minute."

“How are you, Peach, did you sleep well? You seem more relaxed after you rested a little, nobody imagined that you were so tired, I'm sorry for not realizing it ”.

"I slept very well, but my head is not very good and I think I will enjoy the rest of the trip, have my drink and try to sleep a little more, so I won't be too sleepy in the city".

Just when Mario would say something, the waiter comes back with Peach's drink and is happy to be able to taste his drink, although it doesn't seem to be the same drink, she waits from the bottom of her heart to feel what she was looking for. Unceremoniously the princess takes the cup and places it on her lips, she tries as much as she can, but all she can feel is a strange taste, and a hint of mint in the background, which leaves her disappointed. What the princess was looking for was some way to replicate the kiss with Bowser, only then could she get it out of her head, and only then would she know why she kissed, but the princess realized that trying to replicate a drink was not the best idea, after all, was Bowser's lips that she wanted to find.

"Do you like it, miss?" Said the waiter as he saw the princess overturn the entire contents of the glass.

"Well, it's nothing like I remembered, but I think it must be related to the right amount of koopale."

"If I may, princess, I think the koopale is the smallest of details, how exactly did you taste that drink last time?"

Peach hated lying, but that situation was necessary, after she resolved herself she would explain to Mario everything that was happening to her ... yes she would be back to normal and everything would be as it was before. “It was at a business dinner, it was given to me by mistake, and I ended up tasting just a little bit of the drink.”

“That is why you're strange request, now you had the hope of being able to replicate your experience. I know what it's like, when I eat something I don't know, I can't get it out of my head until I eat it again, "said Mario, shaking his head and holding the princess's hand.

" Actually, I just wanted to remember the taste. " 

"So you ordered a whole glass and drank it in one go."

"Yes Mario, I ordered a whole glass", said the princess impatiently, for some reason Peach could not look favorably on Mario's comment which made her lose her composure for a moment. "Thank you for the drink, and I excuse the knights, I will rest a little longer".

Not even looking back, the princess goes back to her chair, wishing she hadn't woken up, she bent down and closed her eyes trying to think of happy things to calm her down, but everything around her seemed to be making her sleep slow to arrive giving her a great time. Headache.

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxx

Finally landing in one of the hangars of Volcano Palace, both Bowser and the pilot could not wait to go out and breathe in the open air. Barely turning off the engines, the pilot is happy to get Bowser out of the jet as soon as possible, that single trip had been the most dangerous he had in his entire life, the interior of the jet would have to be entirely renovated, tables were torn off, seats they were burned, everything was a mess, and I needed to check the body due to Bowser's jumps while they were in flight.

The King of Darklands exiting the vehicle, is met by Kammy, who was hoping to take care of his king, and soon after, oblige him to fulfill his duties and not leave everything on Kamek's back. Breathing in the open air, and seeing the magikoopa in front of him, with all the happiness in his heart, Bowser walks towards Kammy and greets her hugging and throwing her in the air. "I think I will have to go to a couple of meetings ... but who cares if the day is wonderful!"

"Wait ... you're not upset, I mean even thinking about going to a meeting," said Kammy in shock at Bowser's reaction.

"And why would I be your old lady, today is the best day of my life".

Thinking that Bowser's mental state had been affected, Kammy started dragging her king towards the infirmary for fear that he needed rest, or that what she feared most had happened, the princess broke her heart. "We are going to the infirmary, if I need to, I will tie you up, you are very strange".

"As there is no other way, I will have to reveal the reason for being so happy, although I have not promised anything, I ask you to keep it a secret, from now on what I am going to tell you must not leave here, you understand me".

"And do I have much choice?" Said the magikoopa, knowing that Bowser's stubbornness was greater than that of anyone he met.

"Peach and I kissed ... actually she kissed me first!" When he saw Kammy's shock with his eyes widening and his glasses almost gone, Bowser gave him another hug and without noticing if there was someone around him , koopa continued its account. "It wasn't just any kiss, it was a real one, our lips met and it was the best moment of my life".

“I am happy for you, but now you realize that you are no longer together. And now he has other people around him. ”

"I'm not stupid, but it doesn't matter, she kissed me, I could feel that I won a part of her heart, and we can be far, but just look at our hearts and we'll see that we're not alone." While Bowser and Kammy were talking, neither of them realized they were being watched, and someone else was sharing their secret.

"Ehh, since you're happy, can I have a sleepover on Halloween night?"

Both turning around and seeing that Wendy was close to them and that she had heard everything, Bowser had no choice but to let her daughter party at the palace. "So our agreement that you leave late, will be replaced by having a little pajama party in your room, is that it?"

“Yes, Dad, there is a new film that will be shown on television, and if it is at the palace, I will have a lot more fun than going elsewhere. And I'm really happy for you daddy, don't worry, your secret is safe with me, none of my brothers' idiots will know it, they don't understand how deep it is ”.

Remembering the kiss and feeling a chill in his stomach, Bowser smiles at his daughter and starts heading over to Kammy for one of the meetings he was going to have, letting his daughter take care of the affairs of his party, while he would take care of an entire kingdom.

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxx

“Mama Peach, Mama Peach!”, Bowser Júnior was calling the princess, who was sitting in the plane's armchair and had not realized that I had already arrived in Darklands.

"I'm sorry, Junior, I didn't realize we were here yet, I was daydreaming, but I can't wait to go back to the Palace, I really miss everyone", getting up and going with Junior out of the plane, when the princess gets down seeing that all the koopalings were waiting and as soon as they saw her the youngest ran away, while the older ones walked behind them, but still with a smile on their face for seeing their Mama Peach.

While everyone was having fun and the princess paid attention to all eight, behind them the princess noticed a figure that was making her heart race, she could practically feel every beat her heart was making, as if time was stopping and she could notice each detail.

"You guys are not thinking of staying here with your mom right", extending his hand to the princess, Bowser gives her a smile that makes Peach blush. "Peach, let's go home!"

"Come on, Peach, it's time to wake up, we have to get off the plane."

"What?"

"Come on sleepy, time to wake up," Bowser repeated, but with Daisy's voice, making the princess wake up from her dreams and open her eyes, seeing that everyone was waiting for her. “Phew finally woke up, I hope you slept well.

Standing for a few seconds, to assimilate what had happened, Peach realizes that it was all just a dream, and now she had to get out of the plane and finally breathe fresh air, before she went crazy.

With the two of them leaving the plane and finding Mario and Luigi who were taking care of everyone's bags, the brothers' excitement reaches to infect the princesses, although they were two princesses, they didn't know the whole world like those two, and to be in the same city that his parents were living in seemed to make everything more serious.

As it is a tourist city, there were several signs and customs from different places, including different races and different languages that neither of them fully understood; with the brothers leading the way and being responsible for guiding the two of them to the hotel, Mario and Luigi talk to all the attendants, whom Peach notes that a large number of people spoke in Italian.

"Ehh, Luigi, where exactly are we going to go?" Asks Daisy, seeing that only Mario was trying to call two taxis, due to the high quantity of suitcases of the princesses, which each had seven bags while the brothers only one.

“We will go to our hotel first, then to our parents' house. But you need not worry, Mario has already managed to call our ride, we are going to go outside the airport and enjoy our trip ”. With Luigi acting as a translator for the princesses, especially for his girlfriend, everyone heads out of the airport, which looks shocking to the princesses.

Failing to have words to describe what they were seeing, the landscape in front of them was wonderful, it was no wonder that it was known as one of the most romantic cities in the world. A few meters ahead, it was possible to see the city's water channels, all of which seemed to point towards the center of the city, in which it had a large heart-shaped statue where the channels connect. According to the history of the city, that statue was purposely placed in that place, symbolizing that no matter which way we go, they all lead to our hearts.

When going towards the taxis, Peach noticed all around the Grand Channel, with a differentiated architecture, the princess can notice that the buildings, however old they were, had vibrant colors that drew anyone's attention. Finally placing their bags in another car, everyone gets into the second taxi that Mario sits in the front to guide the driver and make it more spacious for the princesses to sit in the back.

With the driver following the journey, all four are enjoying the landscape, Mario and Luigi are showing the story behind each building, Daisy feels that she is discovering a new world, while Peach searches within herself for a connection with someone on that trip.

The closer they got to the hotel, the more the big building looked like something out of a postcard, making everyone including the princess feel like discovering the interior of the building, its white marble facade, shining in the distance reflecting the colors all around her, her windows were all carved and decorated with beautiful curtains, which made her look even more inviting. With both drivers helping to unload their bags, Peach offered a good tip to both drivers who were very grateful to be recognized, and made sure to place all their bags as close to the hotel staff.

The group being served, at a large luxurious balcony, which was shaped like a wave of the sea, Mario and Luigi dealt with the issue of registering their rooms, as Luigi decided to go at the last minute, there was a need to book another room, before everyone couldn't be together. Daisy waiting for her boyfriend to return, with a big smile, asks if there was any problem with the reservation.

"We were unable to get the best room due to the urgency of the reservation, but they are great accommodations, we have the best room service and a great view of the canal," said Luigi as he checked the keys.

Listening to their conversation, Peach is desperate for the news that they would be separated by couples. "Wait ... do you mean that Mario and I will be sharing a room, while the two of you will be in another?"

“Yes, we don't want to spoil your planning. You thought we were going to screw up your plans and not split up with couples, don't worry, we weren't even coming originally. ”

"The manager was very nice, for allowing a reservation at the last minute, this hotel is very disputed. Originally, I would sleep at our parents' house, and only you would stay at the hotel".

As everyone walks towards the room, Peach is wondering what she should do to fix this situation, for some reason she was anxious to spend a night with Mario, and her nervousness just made her shiver.

“But Luigi, I know that we made this reservation a long time ago, and that I planned to stay only with Mario, but when I heard that Daisy would come on this trip, I thought we would not be separated, so I thought we were going to be together, I will not accept that my cousin doesn’t have the best, I’ve been on vacation, and I know how difficult it is for royalty to be able to go out for a while. I know it is nobody's fault, but I will have a heavy conscience no matter what they say. ”

Seeing that everyone was looking at each other and trying to find something to make Peach calm, as the last choice the princess looks at her cousin, making a secret signal that only the two knew, hoping that their silent help will be answered. Even though she doesn't like the situation and knowing that Peach would not ask for help like that, Daisy starts to pretend to be emotional and runs grabbing Peach, making it look like she doesn't want to separate either.

With the brothers looking at each other, Luigi knows how connected the two are, and no matter how upset he may be, he knows that at all other times, the two stayed together as long as possible. “So how about, Mario coming to my room ... I don't mind being next to my brother for another week, with that the two stay in the same room. And Mario, we can take advantage of the best room service in the hotel ”.

"So I choose the bed," said Mario, giving Luigi a smile, although he was a little disappointed by Peach's reaction, he understands that he has no right to complain, if he hadn't changed the date of the trip none of this would have happened.

Stopping hugging Peach, Daisy smiles at Luigi and exchanging keys with Mario, the princess holds Peach's arms away from the two, saying that they would go ahead, to talk about princess things.

"Seriously Peach, you know I love you, but this one was hard to swallow ..."

"I'm sorry, Daisy, I'm ruining your romantic week," said Peach with tears in his eyes.

“That's not the problem, silly, Luigi and I can go back and visit his family, it all started with his disappearance, I just took advantage and joined the two of them to look for you and get out of Sarasaland, so it's not like I had asked for a royal vacation. What worries me most is that you are not interested in spending a romantic week with Mario ”.

Keeping quiet, Peach walks listening to Daisy, until they both reach the elevator, and join together with Mario and Luigi, with the brothers selecting the sixth floor, while they will be on the seventh floor, the group decides what they are going to do. Since most of them were tired because they hadn't slept like Peach, they decided to take a break and meet later in the princesses' room.

With the groups separating and the hotel staff helping to pack the princesses' bags, upon arriving at the room, the two noticed how beautiful and very romantic the room they were in, there were flowers everywhere and it was very well lit. Finally being alone and with no one to stand in the way of, while Peach moved to open one of her bags to organize in one of the wardrobes, Daisy grabs her hands to get her attention and makes her sit on the bed next to her. "I think someone has other things to do, and to speak instead of touching their clothes."

"Daisy, you don't have to worry, I'm fine."

"I'm not talking about it and you know it!" Said Daisy, dying to know where the princess was.

"This story can stay for another hour, you are barely hanging on to sleep, and it is not as simple as you think, take the time to rest, I promise I will tell you later".

Accepting her best friend's apologies, Daisy curls up on the blankets, leaving Peach alone to return to her bags, while laughing quietly that there would be no next excuse to say to Daisy.

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxx

Wendy, had the most control over the activities in the castle, although her brothers had their own plans, the princess of Darklands, led most of the castle's employees, she didn't want anything to go wrong, cherishing the koopa name was a big responsibility, and she knew exactly how each thing should be in its place. 

Meeting with Bowser talking to Kamek, his father looked like a big headache, since he was very happy earlier, and koopaling did not want all his father's effort to be forgotten.

"Hey papys, are you going to stop by my party right?"

"Sorry Wendy, I made some late meetings with the king, he needs to catch up," replied Kamek, in order not to allow Bowser to escape.

“That would be very bad, since the parents of some friends of mine are very influential, of course no one would say anything to King Daddy, but the people would be upset to learn that the great King does not even have time to greet the guests of his daughter. In addition, I think that both of them need to rest, knowing how to judge competitions can be quite exhausting, Kamek ”, says Wendy, using the bribe that everyone gave to magikoopa to be the judge of their bet, against himself. Besides, he wasn't going to make Bowser's image tarnished by not even having time to say hi to some kids.

"What time are you going to start your Wendy party?" Asks Kamek.

"About 9:30 pm".

“Kamek, reschedule my schedule, post the last meeting for tomorrow morning, no matter what time, I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight anyway. And Wendy, I think you have a party to finish planning, and I have an incredible kingdom to manage, don't me let down, ”says Bowser as he goes out with Kamek, getting ready to settle another kingdom matter.


	25. Lovers

Waking up relaxed, after the long plane ride, Daisy slowly got out of the blankets, and began to notice everything around her, looking towards the balcony, the princess realized that a beautiful sunset was coming in through the window, making her remember that Grand Channel was famous for its beautiful sunset. Getting dressed properly, Daisy notes that Peach was not in the room, and that she packed all her bags while she was sleeping; going towards the balcony, the princess notices that Peach was sitting silently while admiring the beautiful landscape, and the canals of the city.

Opening the glass door to the balcony, Daisy sat down next to Peach, who welcomed him with a tender smile. "I see that you are feeling better".

"Yes, the weather here is very pleasant, I did not unpack any of your things, because I know that you prefer to choose what you are going to pack and leave in the suitcase".

"It makes the journey back much easier," agreed Daisy, making the princesses laugh. "Peach, if you don't mind me asking ... why did you pack all your things?"

“To feel at home. Last week the employees helped me take care of my bags, they really took care of all this for me, and it made me feel good ... I think I just wanted to feel the same again. And if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have my tiara back, I think Toadette found my hiding place and put it in the suitcase she prepared ”.

"Feel the same, so do you want to feel like this is your home?"

"I wasn't sure, even after fixing everything, I realized that it's not the same thing, but I think I'm looking for it here too."

"Got it ... now where exactly was your home last week?" Asked Daisy with a smart smile.

"I think we better get ready, I'm sure you don't want to get all dented in our dinner."

“Don't run away, Peach, Luigi said he would call when it was time to leave and he knows it takes me a long time to get ready, and since we didn't get any calls we have some time. I believe we have at least half an hour before they wake up. Or don't you trust me to tell you where you were? ”

"I trust Daisy ... and it's difficult," said Peach with his head popping, she had been reflecting while everyone was asleep, but her mind was more in chaos than when she arrived.

"You can trust me, and know that I will be by your side, even your follies, although you are too straightforward to do them," said Daisy to reassure Peach when she saw how she was suffering.

Needing to vent, Peach wanted to tell someone everything she went through, she wanted to tell all the moments out loud, it would help her know what she was feeling, she wanted to shout at everyone where she was and how good her week was next to Bowser, she wanted to make sure that everything was not a dream. Although she knew of Bowser's public opinion, she did not care for those opinions, as she knew the truth, how funny, kind and even charming he was.

“Daisy, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Luigi, and I know that you tell him everything. This must not fall into anyone's ears, especially for Toadsworth, I am sure he would kill me ”.

"Ok, ok ... I understand, I won't tell anyone, even for my reflection. As it seems that this story is very important, let's go in and have more privacy ”, says Daisy, knowing that their time was limited and she didn't want to prolong it further.

With the princesses entering the room, and Peach searching the room looking for wiretaps, or even someone behind the doors, just when the princess was completely sure she was safe, she sits down next to her cousin and begins her story. "I need you to believe me, at all times, I know exactly what I was doing last week, I was in control of everything I did, and I was happy."

Daisy, getting even more curious, had a lot of doubts, but just silently agreed and let Peach start talking at once.

“When I left the castle last week, I still didn't have an exact place to take a vacation, I just wanted time for myself, as I told you over the phone. So I ordered a taxi and I would decide at the airport is the most convenient place ... from here you have to swear that you will let me finish speaking, in addition to not telling anyone ”.

"I swear on my life, my lips are sealed Peach".

"Well, my plans were thwarted ... and my taxi was hijacked by Bowser's children."

Not letting her cousin finish speaking, the shock that Daisy receives is too much for her to remain silent. "Peach, this is very serious, you were kidnapped, this is far from okay!"

“Daisy, you said you would listen to me, I'm not done with that yet. And I'm fine, believe me, it wasn't exactly a kidnapping ”, said the princess, looking deeply at her best friend looking for a friendly shoulder in her to be able to vent everything she felt in her heart.

"I'm sorry, you can go on, I'll be sure to hear it before I leave judging."

“Well, all koopalings, including Bowser Junior, somehow found out about my trip outside the kingdom, they passed by the taxi company and took me to Darklands, without their father's knowledge. And I swear to you that I could come back whenever I wanted to go home ... but I chose to stay in the kingdom, for diplomatic reasons ... that, diplomatic reasons, for our kingdoms to get along better. ”

"So not only did he return, but he stayed in Bowser's secret realm which is isolated from the world, and he didn't worry that he was beside his mortal enemy."

"You talking like that is very heavy, but yes I was, and being able to tell you at least that part brought a relief in my chest," said Peach.

“And you don't see any problem with that? Nobody knew your location, not even your name, or even me who was covering for you; know that since Mario and Luigi returned, I’ve been with them looking for her everywhere, with Cappy. Imagine if we had found you and started a big mess because we didn't know it was your choice to stay there ”.

Being the first time that Peach hears everyone behind her, the princess remains for a few minutes without reaction wondering what would have happened if everyone had met. "I swear I tried, but Darklands doesn't have an external signal, so even though I had my cell phone I couldn't get in touch."

Daisy couldn't believe the luck Peach had, besides being beside Bowser he came back safe and sound with them, but his curiosity didn't stop there. It would be simple if Peach stayed only a few days, now if she could come back sooner, why did she stay? "But why did you stay so long?"

Not knowing how to respond, Peach knew it would be strange to understand why she stayed, she could have come back sooner, and be enjoying the week with her friends. "This is a longer story, and although I want to, I can't summarize my whole week in simple words."

"Okay ... I'm just surprised, I never imagined you doing this crazy thing, you practically put yourself at risk," said Daisy, who held Peach's hands tight to give her comfort at that moment.

"I did not run any risk, Bowser loves me too much to let anything happen, even in his kingdom. We can say that I have been safer there, than anywhere else ”.

“Yes, because you cannot kidnap someone who has already been kidnapped. Besides, how can you be so sure that Bowser loves you, and say it as if it were normal? ”

Peach blushed when asked about Bowser's feelings, she forgot for a moment that not everyone knew how much Bowser loved her, “As I said many things happened, and I know that in fact he loves me more than anything, that's general knowledge in his kingdom ”.

Daisy ran a hand through her hair, while thinking about everything, she was sure she was awake, because not even in her wildest dreams would she have the creativity to think about all that. "This is very crazy, especially with you acting dangerously!"

With the two laughing, Peach realizes that her heart was more relieved, she needed someone to share what she was feeling, finally she was able to think about her own actions, and how much she had discovered this week, not only about Bowser, but about her same. "Yes, not even in my wildest dreams could I imagine all of this"

Daisy looked into Peach's eyes, she could see an inner glow in her eyes, and even though they were side by side, the princess was elsewhere, and when he decided to ask more about what was diverting his attention, the phone in their room interrupted their conversation. Getting up and answering the phone, Luigi tells Daisy that they just woke up and soon everyone would meet; taking advantage of the fact that her boyfriend was on the phone, the princess flirts a little with Luigi and then hangs up the phone to give them both time to prepare.

"Good Peach, we have to get ready, but know that I can't wait to hear all about your super secret week that keeps stealing your attention", taking Peach's hand, Daisy makes her get up and they both head to the bathroom so they can look beautiful for the night.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

After just one knock, Daisy opened the door and smiled at Luigi and Mario, hugging her boyfriend and inviting them both into the room.

"So, are we ready to go to your parents' house?" Said Peach pleasantly.

Mario agreed, and took the whole group to the elevator, everyone stood side by side, comfortably while the brothers guided their peers through the hotel corridors and took them to the canal near the hotel and called a gondolier to go to the house of your parents. With a shy gondolier greeting everyone, Mario delivers a paper with the address of his parents' home, in which the shy gondolier makes everyone happy.

The landscape was one of the most beautiful that Peach had ever seen, and all she imagined was how Bowser would react if they were both there, he would probably sing to her, or speak in her ears how much he loved her, leaving her breathless and at the same time with the heart in the clouds.

The trip did not last long, and after paying the gondolier, Mario and Luigi were lining up in front of their parents' house; it had been some time since they had met in person, they used to just send letters, and now they were in front of their residence, together with the princesses. With Luigi ringing the bell, everyone in the room heard a free amount of noise behind the door, the princesses couldn't understand, but they could hear voices speaking in Italian getting closer and closer to the gate.

With a female voice opening the gate, when she crosses her eyes on Mario and Luigi, the woman runs towards them. "My boys! I miei ragazzi! ” , said the woman, crying with emotion as she hugged them both. 

No one doubted that she was their mother, her eyes were covered in tears and she kept kissing their forehead, giving them no time to breathe.  “Tua madre è molto felice di poterti abbracciare.”

Knowing that his wife would spend some time hugging her children, Papa Mario appeared behind her, inviting the princesses to enter his humble residence, although Mario was very much like his father, they could see the similarity that Luigi had with him. “We were anxiously awaiting everyone's visit, Mama kept thinking about when they would arrive, so she is happier than usual. The ladies can call me daddy, and it's a pleasure to meet them ”

While Mario and Luigi were sharing the reunion with their mother, the princesses left their partners, entering the beautiful house where their parents lived; when they stayed in the living room, Peach and Daisy, they felt that the atmosphere was more welcoming than any they had had since they arrived on a trip. The house was charming, everywhere, they had pictures of the couple and pictures of their children which they loved very much.

Looking at his wife and not knowing how long she would be crying hugging her children, Pope Mario himself decided to entertain the two princesses: “Please feel and feel at ease, and how do you think they will take a little longer, myself. I will make the food for you to feel even more at home. Do you have any preferences? ”

“Papa, no!” Shouted Mama Mario, getting closer to her husband faster than the princesses could imagine, although she was smaller than her husband, she was at his side patting his head warning him. “You stay out of my kitchen! Andiamo, andiamo! Stay with the beautiful princesses. ”

Stopping and looking at Daisy and Peach, Mama Mario gives a beautiful smile, giving full attention to the two girls. "I believe that the two are hungry, after all this trip".

With the princesses looking at each other quickly, Daisy acts as if she is at home and boldly says what the two thought: "Yes, we are very hungry."

“I thought both were very white. What do you want Mom to cook? ”, She spoke with her warm eyes, making the hearts of the two relax, becoming glazed in the beautiful, passionate blue eyes that Mama Mario had.

"Mario has always told me a lot about his lasagna ... but I know it takes a long time to cook," said Peach as Mario and Luigi came in and greeted their father.

Being happy with the request of Peach, Mama Mario, hurried and entered the kitchen, to carry out the order of the two. "This is no problem, I can prepare a lasagna so fast that you won't notice."

"So we can help," said Peach, offering her heart, she very much wanted to feel the same joy and connection she had when working with the koopalings, even making her heart beat with longing.

“No, no, you can stay where you are. I appreciate the help, but Mom has everything under control ”.

With Mario and Luigi sitting next to the princesses, both Daisy and Peach realize that the kitchen was the most sacred place in the house, but Papa Mario, did not let the princesses feel out of place, which raised the subject with everyone asked about the adventures and stories that everyone had to tell.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

After Bowser arrived at his palace, some of the koopalings could not hold back the curiosity to know what had happened on their journey, and as the bet was still on and their Mama Peach was not with them, all the information they could gather , It would be a great help.

Finding the place where his father was meeting, Junior climbs on top of Iggy using it as a stairway shamelessly, and tries to look through the lock at his father's mood. "King daddy, he doesn't look upset, he's talking to another guy, he looks a lot like a bear, and he looks angry."

"I bet you're not as ugly as you are," says Lemmy, annoying the youngest youngest that he also wants to know how his father was doing.

"Don't make me go down and beat him up, but don't worry, I'll take a ladder so we can fight face to face," replied Júnior, satisfied that only he could see his father at that moment.

“Junior, enough of that, what Dad is doing. We cannot interrupt a meeting without good reason, even more so without knowing his mood, describe what you are seeing ”, said Iggy to know how to act from now on.

With Morton arriving and watching the scene of the three koopas, trying to hang from Iggy to spy on the door, the koopa stays close to them, and is enjoying the scene that everyone was causing and laughing at each other's faces.

With Junior getting tired of relying on Iggy, he hangs on the big knob, and manages to describe all the events again. “They are getting up, the other ugly one is very angry. Dad is laughing at him, and ... shit they are already at the door, the meeting is over! ”

Morton, watching the brothers' desperation, laughs to see how they tried to make it clear that they were not spying on their father. In the midst of this confusion Junior could not let go, and as much as Iggy tried to help him, Junior just rocked from side to side, while arguing with his brothers and trying to get out of that place.

With the door opening and everyone leaving the conference room, everyone noticed how much Morton was laughing, while Iggy and Lemmy acted like they didn't know what was going on. Bowser leaves the room, goes to his son who was trying hard to hide his laughter so as not to embarrass his father. "Stop trying to pretend you're not laughing, so you look like an idiot."

With his son stop laughing and Bowser turning around, the koopa realizes the reason his son was that way, when he saw Júnior stuck behind the door trying to get free. “Better not even ask, why are you there. And I have more meetings that need my incredible presence; you are lucky that your mother Peach is on the Grand Channel and is not here seeing your idiotic faces ”.

"You will regret this," says the other man who was previously talking to Bowser and was very nervous.

“You have a good point, maybe you should tell your employees how much you hate me, or the people you were trying to extort from your land. Oh, that's right ... you no longer have a land to command, nor the power that you so enjoyed displaying. And at that time I bet you won't be friends anymore ”.

Shaking with rage, and not caring that Bowser was the most powerful koopa in the world, as he had nothing left to lose, the man called Bowser to both settle their differences in fists.

"Normally, I would love to crush you and show you the difference in our skills, but I have more meetings to join and a holiday to coordinate, and you are not worth the effort." With Junior joining his brothers and Bowser seeing that their children were all together, he decides to show himself in front of them. "Boys, pay attention, the next time you see this teddy bear, it is good to avoid it, its stupidity can affect you, it must also be the reason why you got stuck behind the door".

Leaving his children and laughing at the nickname he just put on, Bowser joins Kamek and they both enter another conference room that was packed for that meeting.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

Luigi, Daisy, Mario and Peach, were sitting comfortably in the living room, Papa Mario was drinking a glass of wine while listening to his children's stories, with Luigi telling the adventures they both lived, Mario just interrupted him to add a detail every now and then, but most of the time he was quiet with one hand in his pocket looking like he was holding something very precious.

Even though the princesses were not at all adventures, the two also had something to add to everyone's adventures, it was easy to talk to Papa Mario, he was warm and inviting, he paid attention to every detail and did not judge his children. He was also curious about the life the princesses had, asked what it was like where they lived and what they expected to do in the future.Daisy quickly said about her views of royalty, she had her own conception of what she wanted to do in the future, and with who wanted to be. 

Even being in the kitchen, Mama Mario was able to add her own opinion about the adventures of everyone, managed to tell about some embarrassing moments of the twins' childhood and still asked for more details about the various places everyone was in, showing herself very curious to know and explore them places that seemed to be magical. “We can't forget about this, Dad; one day we will visit these places, and see what the sunrise is like there ”.

The way Mama Mario saw the world was something that Peach admired a lot, even if they were in one of the most romantic cities in the world, she looked like she would do anything to visit a new place and enjoy a beautiful sunset with her husband. . Even with them separated, Peach could see the passionate looks of both, they did not need to find words to communicate, because their hearts were already one.

With Luigi finishing another adventure, the princesses realize that the brothers had this adventurous spirit because of Mama Mario, and if they had not grown up with her, they did not know how the two would be.

"What a peculiar hotel you were in, my son, now if you'll excuse me, the story was so entertaining that I didn't realize I emptied my glass", heading towards the kitchen where the wine bottle was, when I was about to pick it up, Mama Mario appears in front of him giving him just a look.

"Mama, today is a special day, our boys are at home, it's time to celebrate!"

“You know what the medical recommendations are. Just one glass a day mi amore ”.

"It would be just today, an extra glass won't hurt me."

"Okay, you know what you're doing, but if you dare to die first, I swear I will kill you," said Mama with tears in her eyes.

Papa Mario laughed, but could not ignore the face his wife had made, and hoping she was distracted; he hugged her and kissed her softly. "You won, I'm going to fill the glass with good old grape juice."

"This is much better," laughed Mom as she took advantage of the embrace of her husband who decided to help in the kitchen. In time, the four guests were alone in the living room and all they could hear was laughter from the kitchen.

"Well, as you can see, they sometimes get a little touchy, and stuck in their own world, so I apologize in advance," said Mario to the princesses, who hoped they wouldn't mind. Although all Mario was thinking about was how Peach would react to all that, they didn't think like Daisy and Luigi, Mario's relationship with Peach was always something pure and simple, they both enjoyed each other's company, they could always share some secrets.

"No need to apologize, we are at their house, besides that I think it's really cool, they are in love," said Daisy taking Luigi's hand affectionately, and adding "I think someone could take some classes."

"No one should apologize for being in love, or even for wanting to spend every second on the side of the one they love," said Peach as he looked at Mario who was trying to come up with a new subject to entertain his girlfriend.

While Mario told about his trip to Peach, the princess noticed her cousin's relationship with Luigi; they were both mumbling about something, and oddly enough it was Daisy's turn to blush, which made Peach slightly jealous. Even though they were separated by couples, unlike Daisy and Luigi who were holding hands flirting, Peach didn’t feel like holding hands with whoever was next to her, she didn’t care anymore if Mario tried anything, she was just enjoying the family environment while thinking about their future.

Peach wanted exactly the same kind of love that Mario's parents were showing, the kind of love that both would always be together, and no matter the difficulties at the end of the day they were always smiling and sleeping together, but the more she thought , the more afraid the princess was. She knew that Mario would never be that kind of Mario, yes he liked her a lot, and without a doubt he will do anything for them to have a good life, and Peach was waiting for it, she looked forward to these days that were coming. But the last week that she lived, totally transformed her, she can find out about her feelings, and what she really wanted.

In those few hours, Peach can reflect a lot, and can see that her relationship with Mario was settled, the princess had accepted Mario, and he thought everything was right, he didn't try anything new, and their relationship fell apart. routine, and even if they both got married it would not bring the same happiness as his parents had.

Unable to imagine herself next to Mario, Peach starts to think and if it were Bowser who was at her side, and making her heart beat faster, she knew that no matter the moment, Bowser would always want to be at his side, especially if he can hug and kiss her. And if Peach was next to Bowser, there would be no place for her ... seeing that everyone was looking at her, Peach knew that these thoughts were very dangerous, she was still confused by all of this, she was still finding out, that she she thought she already knew, and all of that was making her feel very cold and alone.

"Sorry for the delay, and with great pleasure I announce, it's time for dinner," said Papa Mario, returning to the living room, calling everyone to join at the dinner table. Having made the invitation, Papa Mario returns to help his wife set the dinner table, not letting her make any effort. With everyone sitting down, Mama Mario puts her famous lasagna in the center of the table, releasing a delicious fragrance that made everyone's stomachs growl.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

Toadsworth was in his chambers, although the kingdom administrator was good with words at that time he could not do it no matter how much he wrote on paper, he felt he could not express what was really necessary. Being focused and not hearing anything around him, the toad is surprised when the door behind him opens.

"Watch your nerves, Toadsworth, I'm just seeing if the ticket for the bouquet we're going to send to the princess is ready, your majesty personally asked me to see it," said Toadette calmly.

"Well ... I want it to be perfect," murmured Toadsworth.

“I see, well, we're just waiting for your ticket; but changing the subject as she was, since you saw her at the airport you didn't tell me how she really was. ”

While searching for the right word, the toad searched his vocabulary for the best word that defined the state of the princess. “I was excited, I don't know what happened to her, she refused to say where she was, but I haven't seen her so happy since ... well ... I never think, and nobody knew or had any idea why she was that way".

Intrigued, Toadette sat next to Toadsworth to understand what was going on. "What do you mean, excited, should she be happy to see everyone, or did that imply how she was acting?"

“Actually in how she was acting, she kept smiling and hugging everyone, she was radiant, her joy was lighting up everything around her. She also lost her attention many times, as if her mind was not there. ”

Knowing Peach and reflecting on the acts that Toadsworth just described, Toadette already had an idea in his head of what was happening, and resolved only to confirm his theory. “And since she was with Mario, did she look happy to see him?”

“She was happy to see anyone, that didn't include justMario, but everyone.

” “You said she was shining, if you could describe, was Peach looking like he had an internal, or external glow that illuminated everyone? ”

"This is getting more and more confusing, the princess seemed to have a very strong inner glow, and it was lighting up everyone, as if her mood was affecting everyone. Now explain to me why all these questions."

"Nothing much, I'm just imagining the whole situation in my mind. Has she been like this since they got off the plane or was it at a specific time?"

“Since she got off the plane, after that we found her like this.

” “Correct me if I'm wrong, the times she was out of her mind, the princess acted like she was blooming in silence, right?”

“Exactly, and she looked prettier,” said Toadsworth, chuckling, remembering the princess's happy face.

“But when she came back, I could see that she was thinking about several things, so I'm taking a long time to write this card. There was a specific moment when the princess left everyone, I could see that she had a look of sadness, I don't know if it was an impression, because when she returned she was already better. ”

Toadette started to blush, it wasn't just a theory in her head, she really got it right, making her jump out of the chair she was in while murmuring that she was right, making Toadsworth who was in front of her angry with such an act.

“Toadette! What the hell are you talking about? ”

Toadette stops jumping, folds his arms to show confidence in what he was saying: "That should be obvious to you, Peach is in love! She fell in love on her trip, and that someone is not Mario."

Toadsworth was surprised, honestly the description of what he said to Toadette didn’t reveal anything, but the way the princess was he had never seen. “Do not speak in half, point me to all the evidence that led you to speak this nonsense.”

“Peach was in the clouds, she didn't know how to act, her heart should be racing, her world upside down, she kept thinking about her moments with the person she was in love with, it took her concentration and made her happy . But at the same time she remembered that they were not together and she may have felt alone, not knowing how to act in front of someone; so she must have walked away, to calm her heart. And since you said she was like this since they met, that saying she didn't have time to think about everything that had happened, means she was with the person she fell in love with, I bet they had just said goodbye and it was messing with her. Now what I wanted to know is how was this farewell, was it a hug, or did they kiss ”.

"The princess, kissing someone else, stops telling so many lies, Peach would never do such a thing, my girl loves Mario and not a stranger she just met, she was making a political visit and is now traveling alongside her boyfriend".

“Then I will prove it to you! I know that later on you will be calling the princess, how about I get her to confirm this to us, ”said Toadette with a serious face.

"Of course, you want us to use our precious moments to speak, hello princess, you are in love with someone who is not Mario, and soon after she hangs up the phone for such recklessness."

“Exactly, you can say anything you want to the princess, and then you can pass the phone to me, you will not miss anything, other than the intimacy I have with Peach, if I am wrong, I am prepared to do anything that I want ”.

“Stop Toadette, this is bullshit, we know that she loves Mario and has always admired him and that has turned into love. I will not allow your unsubstantiated inventions to confuse the princess' head ”.

“You are not the owner of the truth, much less the princess's father. So stop acting as if you know everything, and finish writing soon, I will report to your majesty that you will deliver it yourself ”, leaving and slamming the door in the face of Toadsworth, the kingdom administrator, stared into the empty room and he had no energy left to write a good card, all he could think about was what he had just done ”.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

Wendy's guests had arrived at the palace, all of them were walking and talking in one of the several conference rooms, which Kammy transformed into a huge room, replacing the tables and chairs with beds full of luxurious pillows, created a huge bench, full of dishes that Wendy asked Cookoopa to prepare and they were taking the opportunity to watch horror movies, while wearing their costumes that were also pajamas.

With everyone hearing a loud sound coming from outside, Wendy stood up thinking that the pizza delivery guy had arrived, and all of her friends were looking at the door waiting for the kitten delivery guy to make their hearts beat.

"Oh, it's just you dad," said Wendy disappointed.

“What do you mean, just me? I thought I was your guest of honor? ”

"Well, at the moment we were expecting someone else ... we are in the mood for pizza, you know."

"I see, it reminds me of giving you this ..." walking away Bowser takes a cart behind him, one with some pizza boxes that should be delivered to his daughter's party. "As I saw the delivery man half lost in the hall, I told him he could leave it with me, and I dismissed him immediately."

"What? Did you ... did you ... get the pizzas from him? ” said Wendy, swallowing her crying voice, making an extremely dramatic expression. “Why did you do such a thing?” Shouted koopaling.

“Because I love to be mean, and you princess should understand that very well from me. Now you want these pizzas or not ”, smiled Bowser as he entered the environment that his daughter had created, and began to greet his daughter's guests.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

With everyone enjoying a delicious dinner, Papa Mario tells the princesses that due to Mario and Luigi's curiosity, this made the two leave Brooklyn and return to Mushroom Kingdom, which was the kingdom that the boys deserved to be.

“Papa and I stayed behind for a while, we dressed up all our lives and decided to use all our savings to buy this house, and with that we were able to enjoy together the best sunrise and sunset we have ever dreamed of.”

"Amore, you hardly touched your lasagna," said Papa Mario, who gently held his wife's hands.

" _Scusi_ , I was busy telling the guests why I chose to spend every minute of my life with you, _amore_ . "

" For me, it just needs to exist that I would never leave her side, "comments Papa Mario to his guests around him.

" You fool, if I stood still, you would starve to death, you wouldn't even be able to boil water for pasta without getting burned ”, joked Mama Mario, which made Papa Mario steal a piece of lasagna from his plate, and the couple started laughing , while stealing each other's dishes.

Getting into the couple mood, Daisy and Luigi held hands together enjoying each other's company, and Mario could only blush when he saw what his parents were doing. That made Peach sign, she she also wanted to feel what everyone was feeling, but all she could do was keep smiling while enjoying the love of Mama and Papa Mario, who were making it clear that the princess would never have the life she desires, at least not with Mario.


	26. Two hearts

Seeing that her father was out of place, Wendy manages to be alone with her father, in which, with Valkoopy's help, she uses Cookoopa desserts to keep her guests entertained. "Dad, could you tell me what really happened this morning?"

"You already know, I gave Peach her pickleball court, she said goodbye to you, we flew to Mushroom Kingdom and now I'm here."

"Not that, dad, you know what I'm talking about ... I tell you the details between you two, I'm not going to tell anyone I just wanted to know more."

"What I'm about to tell is more important than your entire party, so shut up and listen well ..."

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

Peach was just getting ready, since everyone returned to the hotel, the princess took a relaxing bath, and he put on the first pajamas he found in front of him and then sat on his bed; unlike Daisy, the princess was not spending hours choosing the best sleepwear. "Daisy, I think if you remain indecisive to choose an outfit, the day will soon come and you won't have slept at all!"

“Says the person who has been brushing his hair since he got out of the shower. And this is important, it is not putting on any clothes to sleep, we never know who can knock on our door ”Says the princess laughing to Peach, while continuing to choose the perfect outfit. "Now yellow, or orange?" Asked Daisy, lifting two sweaters, very attractive.

Understanding that Daisy expected Luigi to visit before they went to sleep, since everyone finished the wonderful dinner at her parents' house, Luigi was much safer and more determined to be with the princess, making the princess sigh in secret every time her eyes they met. As for their relationship with Mario, the two started to play on the way back to the hotel, where the princess didn't need to think about her feelings or anything, besides Mario was his friend, and they always enjoyed each other's company. "Well it depends on what you're trying to do with him, if you want his heart to jump orange, now if you just want to make his mustache move yellow."

Daisy laughed at her cousin's comment, agreeing with the description she said about her boyfriend. "I already decided, it will be orange", going to her closet to finish dressing, Daisy can't hide her happiness, and continues talking to Peach about the wonderful week they were both having: "I'm really happy that we're all here together! You have no idea how much this is making my heart beat, I don't know if it's this city or the romantic atmosphere, but I can't get enough of it and I feel like I'm getting addicted to these feelings. ”

"And I'm really happy for you, really Daisy, you deserve this vacation as much as I do."

Sitting on her cousin's bed, Daisy leans her head on the shoulders of her best friend and embraces her with all the love in the world. “Don't be like that, I bet this week, you will be as happy as I am, I saw how you came back to the hotel, you were laughing and talking as usual. And we are still on the first day of our vacation, who knows what we will experience until we return. ”

Stroking Daisy's hair, Peach smiles and thinks he still has a long time to go. "Yes, I forgot that we will be here for seven days ..."

"Hey Peach, what is it? You are here with your friends in addition, you are with your boyfriend, and the two were very happy going back to the hotel. Or do you think you would be happier if you were in Bowser's secret realm, together with your children to keep you company for an entire week? ”

“It's not like that… I'm happy to be with you all, but I was having fun being with Mario, but it's different, we were always friends and we enjoyed each other's company, and that won't change. It's just ... I'm going to be with Mario longer than I was with Bowser. ”

Daisy looked up in shock, she didn't think Peach would prefer Bowser's company over Mario, which made her wonder how long the two had been together, making the princess of Sarasaland, immediately get out of bed and jump in front of Peach. "Peach, how long exactly did you stay with Bowser, I thought you were just with the koopalings."

"We were unable to spend a lot of time together, but I was able to be with him at least once a day, he is very busy, they are always requesting meetings, or they need his presence at some type of event."

"Peach, did he happen to give you any medication, do you have any memories missing, did he even threaten the kingdom or something?"

"Daisy, don't say that, he did none of that," said Peach, making a serious face.

"Peach, when we were little we had a safe word, tell me what it is."

“This is very insensitive coming from you, I am not under any threat, brainwashing or anything you might be thinking about. Bowser and I, we just became friends, there's nothing wrong. ”

"Friends? Peach, please what is the safe word, you ask me to trust you, I do, but asking to trust Bowser is totally different, if you want that, tell me what the safe word is. ”

“Fatum! The word of security is fatum, which means destiny in Latin, and we choose those words, because it means that no matter what path we take, we will always be together. ”

Getting calmer, Daisy returned to sit next to Peach, even if she didn't like it, she needed to know that she was fine, and that she wasn't suffering. “I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad had happened to you. Are you quite right Peach? ”

"Yes, I'm fine as you can see, or is that all because I said that Bowser and I are friends?"

“Of course it shocked me, but it is the fact that you would rather spend a week with him than your friends and your boyfriend in this wonderful city. And I'm sure Mario will want to try something more serious, you are the most perfect couple I know. ”

“Daisy ... we are not the most perfect couple, we are far from that, and I don't know if I want anything more serious with him. And I ask you not to call him my boyfriend ... even though I accepted that commitment, I don't feel like we're really dating, ”said Peach with conviction.

"Because you are saying that? Don't you love Mario anymore? Until last week, you were looking forward to this trip with him, you even wondered if your relationship was going to take the next step. ”

“Because it's the truth, none of us acted like we were together, at least not really, you told me that we are the perfect couple, but I tell you, you and Luigi are the perfect couple here. Mario and I are just good friends, I think the love I feel for him is more like a brother ... I'm thinking about it a lot, and I am more and more sure of all this. ”

“You never said that to me, Mario always acted like that, and we know he loves you very much, and he always cared about you. We know that he is not good at certain types of attitudes, but you always accepted him that way, and were happy to have him by your side. It seems that passing by an evil koopa who likes princesses wearing pink dresses, made you think that the man who was always by your side was not enough! ”

“Actually, Daisy, that's right. One thing I discovered on this trip was about myself and my true feelings, I could see that I settled with Mario. Yes, we have fun together, we trust each other, but you know that feeling of always wanting to hold the person's hand, and even without you realizing your hands are holding the one you love, and you can't stay away from them, or that you feel I miss talking because he is not by your side, or that you feel your heartbeat whenever he says your name. We don't have any of that ... and it's no use talking about shyness, in this story the only one really shy is Luigi and I see the way he looks at you, and how he makes his face tremble with happiness. ”

Daisy, she was beginning to understand why Peach's looks and sighs, even being next to Luigi, had a moment at her parents' house, when she noticed the vague look of the princess, as if she was not meeting there, but now Daisy thought that she was not finding the person her heart really wanted at her side. “Peach, finding out about yourself is great, and I can imagine why you’re weird that way, it seems like this trip made you think of a lot that you didn’t even know. Now was it just you who discovered this, or did you have someone else by your side, making you have this new view about yourself? ” 

“You don't have to probe me and you can ask me directly. Yes Bowser loves me and shows it all the time. ”

“I understood Peach, it seems that my cousin has changed a lot in the past week. I can say that this is not the princess who left the castle ”.

"I haven't changed much ... I ... just made friends with Bowser."

“A friendship that makes you imagine being somewhere else, a friendship that is taking you out of the present and making you think all the time, instead of enjoying this wonderful city”.

"Bowser isn't doing any of that," Peach replied, and seeing Daisy's face, she realized that she didn't need to defend Bowser so hard, and realized that Daisy was playing a word game with her, and she fell right over. “The only thing he did was to help me realize that Mario can't make my heart beat, he made me realize that I’m pretty smart, funny and I deserve to have someone by my side who makes my heart race every time and is with me forever and ever hugging and loving me. ”

"Did he make you realize all of this in a week?" With Peach blushing a little and agreeing, Daisy closed her eyes and reflected for a minute, and when opening her eyes and meeting her best friend's face, Daisy relaxed her face and smiled. Smile that Peach needed, which made her almost cry. “Well, that's not so bad ... I think you being friends with Bowser, it was all you needed. Just imagining you unhappy in the future makes my heart tremble. ”

“What do you mean Daisy? I know how much you like me to be with Mario! ”

“Yes, I like you very much together, but if it causes suffering for either of you, I'd rather you be separated and sad than with broken hearts. I am not going to lie that this is giving me a big headache, we always wondered what his marriage to his hero would be like, he always put his life above all else, faced several challenges, and captivated his feelings, which you thought about, fell in love, or thought he was. But love isn't just about passing security on to each other, is it? ”Laughed Daisy next to Peach. "You know, I think I'm going crazy like you, because now everything makes more sense, you always carried your relationship with Mario, and now thinking about your future, you can't see him at your side being your companion that makes your heart flutter."

“Exactly that, after seeing the love of Mama and Papa Mario, I was sure it was what I wanted for my life, I want to feel special in the same way, they are so happy Daisy that they don't need anything, just the other's company. When I looked at my future with Mario, he's a little uncertain, that's why I'm so confused, because I can't see him any other way ... I always asked him to have an attitude, I always waited for him, only now I found out what I really want to… ”

“ And because you are friends with Bowser, you found out that he loves only you, and that explained his stubbornness with you, ”said the princess of Sarasaland laughing,“ And with all this you can feel what it really is like to be loved. , and I bet that looking at Mama Mario, you had that feeling even more intensified. Now that my girl knows what it feels like to be special, let me help your little head before it explodes. Peach with everything we are talking about now, tell me, does your heart exist or could there be some romantic feeling with Mario, or can you just see him as a good friend? ”

Pausing to think, Daisy holds Peach's hands, she didn't show a judgmental look, she was simply giving the support Peach needed, which made her feel much more secure. ” I always thought I loved him, I dreamed of our life ... but, I ... I don't love Mario! ”

Daisy nodded, she didn't need to ask any more questions, she was with Peach already, she understood some of the confused feelings she was facing, and the only thing she could do is support her while Peach herself finds out about each one of them.

“I am even happy that you are not swinging me from side to side, trying to analyze my mind; I swear to you Daisy, Bowser is really great, if you knew him as I do I know I would love him too ”.

Daisy made a face, she realized that when Peach talked about Bowser she always put some adjective in it, and her face always blushed a little when she remembered him. "I don't see how Bowser could be described as 'a great guy', but I suppose it has to do with his vacation week."

"I will count my entire vacation with Bowser, I promise, after that I know that you will like him too," said Peach laughing, while thinking that if Bowser overheard his conversation, his ego would be inflated.

"This is kind of hard to imagine, especially Bowser, who has always displayed his aura of tyranny."

“Actually, as strange as it sounds, everyone in your kingdom adores you, and I'm not talking about a simple worship… eh… how can I tell you. When we go out on the street, all the citizens will greet us, and we can spend a few hours signing autographs; now when Bowser is in public, they refer to him as if he were a movie star, at the same time that he is also their king, no one is afraid of him, on the contrary, a crowd goes to meet him, they don't even need to get close, just seeing their king, it's like a huge reward. ”

Disrupting the princesses' conversation, the phone in their room rang, making Daisy startle and ask who was calling at that hour.

Peach also, not knowing how to answer, gets up and picks up the phone, which, not knowing who should be calling her, disguises her voice, because the last thing she needed was the media making her life even more difficult. "Hello?"

“I thought I called the princess's room! Who are you? Where the princesses are, I swear to you, I won't rest if you do any harm to any of the princesses. ”

Peach momentarily took the phone out of his ears and told Daisy that it was just Toadsworth and that she didn't have to worry. "Toadsworth, it's me, Princess Peach, I had no idea I was going to call the hotel, so I had to be on my guard."

“Oh! You want to leave me dead with worry, this old toad can’t take so much emotion anymore, we were waiting for your call and as your cell phone only goes outside the area I had to call the hotel. ”

"I'm sorry, since I came back I forgot to call you, and I had agreed to call you too."

While Peach was on the phone with Toadsworth, the princess noticed that there was a soft knock on their bedroom door, and Daisy almost stumbled to get ready one last time and asking for the princess's approval she settled down one last time and winked at the princess, opened the door and met with her boyfriend.

With the two going to a more private location, Peach can only see that Luigi was completely red in the face and that Daisy seemed very happy to see him and cause this reaction. The princess being left alone, turns her attention to the phone on which Toadsworth was waiting for an answer from her. "Sorry, Toadsworth, I was watching Daisy with Luigi, while they are cute, they are funny," says the laughing princess. "How is the castle, is the kingdom all quiet?"

“The same as always, we are keeping everything under control. We all miss you so much, and we are looking forward to your return, and we hope you enjoy your vacation. And unlike last week, we really know where you are and who you are with. ”

"I will clarify the next time we talk, I ask you just a little more time, I would feel bad if I didn't tell Mario or Luigi after knowing how much they came to me."

"So Daisy had an idea where you were and made us ducklings?"

"No ... Daisy had no idea, I just told her where I was and nothing else, the city is very beautiful, it has several tourist attractions that we visited, and we haven't been able to talk yet."

“I understand, if this is how you want it, I will respect your decision; now if you don't mind Toadette would like to speak with you. ”

"That would be lovely, I miss her a lot," said Peach happily, remembering her friend's face.

"Hello Peach, how are you?" Said Toad happily.

"I'm doing very well, the city is beautiful, it's a totally new environment for me, and everything is being very interesting."

“I understand, and as Mario, Daisy and Luigi are doing, they are enjoying the trip”

“Daisy and Luigi are together all the time, they are enjoying every moment, they are meeting right now. Mario is in his room, as it was already dark we parted and he went to sleep ... he is happy that everyone is here ”.

"And you're in love with someone who's not Mario right?" Shouted Toadette, startling the princess.

"How ... what are you talking about?" said the princess, stammering, as she thought about how she had this information, only Daisy knew about it; and since they returned to the hotel, Peach had not checked to see if he had any listening, who else knew of his feelings.

"That you are in love, and that someone is not Mario!"

"I ... I ... I don't know what you're talking about? Who told you that?"

“That would be a yes or no, because I don't think you love him anymore. I actually know that you don't love Mario. ”

"Why are you sure about that?"

"'Yes' or 'No', your highness?"

“Toadette, I really don't want to have this argument right now. This line is not safe, if it is somehow leaking all of our conversation it will not be beneficial to anyone. ”

“Okay, head over to me, so you just have to turn on your cell phone and we continue this conversation, then we will have no problem having a secure line. Imagine if someone overhears our conversation, by public opinion everyone would love to hear you say how much you love Mario, it would certainly become a magazine cover ... Now if we put the events of the last few days, I know the answer is no. ”

With Toadette's voice immediately muffled, Toadsworth returned to the phone, not letting Toad say a word: “I'm sorry about that, princess, it won't happen again, Toadette seems to be delusional these days, and has these crazy ideas in head, imagine you're in love with someone else. In a little while she would start making a list of possible suitors. ”

"Yes ... what a crazy idea", was the only thing the princess managed to say, because in the next moment Daisy had returned to the room and was singing in amazement at her evening meeting, which was the perfect excuse to get away from that subject. "I'm sorry Toadsworth, Daisy just came back and wants to talk to me, have a great night and see you later", hanging up the phone, her cousin arrives at the princess hugging her while giving mini screams inside.

"Peach, we need to talk!"

"Do you still want to finish that Daisy affair?"

“Not your fool, today you are free. I want to talk about myself, and how much I love having Luigi here with me, ”said Daisy as she ran to her bed and covered her red face with the blankets.

“I don't mind talking about it at all, in fact I think it's all I need to hear, especially when I see that he caught her off guard and is making her heart beat desperately. How about you tell all the details ”.

“Peach, you better get ready, because I won't spare even a few details, and I know it may seem unnecessary, but when you are truly in love, you will understand how kissing is so amazing and you will also want to share it with everyone, about all of that. ”

Peach's mind immediately went to Bowser, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between the two, he was still fresh in his memory and the more she thought the more wonderful he became, and she wanted to tell the whole world that the two of them had kissed. But at the same time she couldn't tell anyone, she shouldn't have liked it, she shouldn't be thinking at all times, and she shouldn't be afraid to forget what Bowser's lips are like. "Well Daisy, I don't care, don't spare any details."

Daisy smiled, and looking at Peach, she called her to her bed to start describing her wonderful story.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxoutlets

The next morning, the princesses left alone, while Mario and Luigi were at an autograph session, after some media, discovered that the famous Mushroom heroes were in town. Daisy was still very happy with the events of last night, and while standing next to Peach, she felt she could do and say anything that came to her mind.

As Daisy entered several stores with the simple excuse of just looking, Peach knew that her cousin had another intention; since her last night and the passionate kiss she had with Luigi, her cousin was in the clouds as if she had been proposed, and wanted to look better for her boyfriend. As he was accompanying Daisy, Peach manages to buy some souvenirs for the castle people; but he couldn't forget the words Daisy said to him last night; that when she actually kissed she would want to tell everyone, and the princess knew what Daisy was talking about, she wanted to shout to everyone about her kiss at the airport ... but, she couldn't.

While Daisy continued to repeat her kiss, Peach could only smile in silence, as she wanted to tell Daisy, at least her best friend had to know, that she had experienced a kiss that made the world stop, that made her feel in the clouds, that being in Bowser's arms was wonderful, that she didn't want it to end, and that she wouldn't know what to do if he had pulled her back. 

While the two of them were trying on hats, and wondering which one to take, a shy guy came into the store, sporting a scarf and hat full of peacock feathers that were so cute, it made him look like a teddy bear; making the princesses have to leave the store because they could not contain their laughter and needed to catch their breath. 

"Peach, I don't think I've laughed like that since my last sleepover."

"I also didn't think that someone other than Bowser would be able to make me lose my breath so quickly", comments Peach, without realizing that he spoke naturally about Bowser and for the first time in a long time he didn't have to hide this factor from Daisy, which made her feel so much better.

"Well, I realized that I already said too much, and now we can go back to the story of someone," said Daisy emphasizing that there would be no way for Peach to deviate from the subject.

"We do, I mean we were shopping," said Peach, pretending to be shy.

“Yes we do, your tricks don't work on me. Whoever you want to cheat, you didn't buy anything, just souvenirs for the castle staff. I want to hear more about your week being friends with a certain person. ”

"What exactly do you want to know, I don't think it's a good idea to talk in the middle of the city, for now everyone's attention is with Mario, but who knows if they're watching us."

“Everything, without sparing any details, I believe that the boys still had a lot of time in them, and as we are only twenty minutes from the hotel, we can use a gondolier, without risk of the conversation being recorded, and we remain in the hotel”, not wanting to give any chance for Peach to refuse, Daisy calls a gondola.

"Good morning, beautiful ladies, where can I be taking you this beautiful morning?"

Grateful to find a gondolier who doesn't speak only Italian, Daisy delivers the hotel's address and arranging all her purchases, the princess of Sarasaland sits next to Peach giving her no chance to escape. "Now Peach, you can start from the beginning."

Peach didn't realize it, but just thinking about telling her time with Bowser made her smile in a way that even Daisy wouldn't dare comment on anything to embarrass her. “As I told you, he didn't kidnap me, it was the koopalings, and when I got there he didn't know how to react, but he didn't want me to go home, so he did everything to make me feel as comfortable as possible. And he really loves me Daisy, I thought in his head he only had plans for domination and plans to stop Mario, but in fact he’s always thinking about me, and when we discover that side, we see how wonderful he is, and a lot funny, you have no idea, other than being surprisingly sweet; but let's keep that part a secret! ”

Daisy looked at Peach, a little irritated, she should have made her cousin look embarrassed moments ago. "Peachy, we already had these discussions, I want to know the whole story, I want to know how you got this, what you thought, and how you found out that Bowser is so ..."

"Wonderful?" Said Peach automatically.

“That, I would love to know, to hear about the story of how wonderful he is. Don't think I forgot last night, I can see how being a friend to you is doing you good, and I won't think that you are under the influence of blackmail or something, you can trust me, don't forget that I will always be by your side. ”

“Thank you… as you know, I decided to take a vacation the night that Mario told me he already had other plans, so I thought that if I called my own taxi and went to the airport without talking to anyone I would be safe, at least I had the GPS and not there would be no problem. Well, as wrong as I say that, Bowser's children are very good, they found out about my trip, they canceled my taxi at the company, they went to the palace pretending to be from the company, they removed the gps and near the airport they put me to sleep and I woke up in a totally strange bed, that. ”

"Wow, you were put to sleep and woke up in a strange bed, you didn't say that, are you sure you have no memory missing?"

“It felt more terrible than it really was, but I swear I'm fine, it was just a tranquilizer, and I would know if I had any memories missing, believe me, that kind of experience and kidnappings are something I know very well. Well when Bowser kidnaps me normally, he spends more time dealing with his plans, or trying to defeat Mario, so he really barely has time to pass by my side; but this week was completely out of his plans, he didn’t have to worry about any of that, which made him totally different, especially with his apology video ”.

"Peach, stop being mean, I asked for all the details, what an apology video."

Laughing Peach realizes that Daisy really wants to know everything and that made her happy, because she would have someone to vent everything, and she could not complain about everything that Peach was about to say. “When I woke up in the bedroom, Bowser had recorded a video, at first I saw the koopa who was very angry, especially with the kidnapping and marriage on the moon; but seeing that it was an apology video which he explained that it was not his idea to kidnap me, and seeing him awkwardly because I was there, I felt that that was not the Bowser I knew, he was funny, but that it didn't make me feel less angry at him. ”

Explaining her first day at the palace, Peach describes how unhappy she was and how she felt obliged to have dinner with Bowser, she clearly had been tough on him, and she didn't even let him say anything, not that it wasn't her fault, I never knew how to treat her as she deserves. Peach said of her conversation with Valkoopy which was the turning point of the week, which she chose to give koopa a chance, and it was because of this decision that their week changed dramatically. "But I did it, because it was the right thing to do as a princess, I couldn't sleep with that weight on my conscience ... and it really changed everything."

Describing his second day, with great affection, Peach did not tell about the extent of the palace, but talked about his exploration at the same time, and how she began to see Bowser's sense of humor, and his soft side which he protected from everyone and it just showed the side that everyone thinks they know. Peach said about each of the koopalings, lovingly describing the characteristics, tastes and personality of each. Which made Daisy realize that Peach had taken the title of Mama Peach and put it in her heart.

Spending a few minutes describing the light show that Bowser had shown him, Peach comments on his reaction to learning that Bowser's birthday was that week, and how close she felt to him at that moment, she wasn't thinking about anything, she was at peace, and she felt safe and when she realized it she was very confused, because she shouldn't have those feelings with Bowser, she decided to just give him a chance and not completely forgive him for everything he had done. “It was because of that that I dreamed of Bowser that night, I… I dreamed that I was beside him, but it was not a nightmare, as I have sometimes had, I was enjoying his company. And it just made me confused, when I woke up I felt really sad and guilty, and I didn't know how to explain why I dreamed about him, so I decided I wouldn't leave the room. Even your children came into my room to pick me up ”.

"And why do you think you had that dream?" Asked Daisy, holding her cousin's hands.

Peach looked at Daisy without hiding anything, and just said what she thought, because even she didn't know exactly how to respond. "I think I was starting to realize ... oh, never mind."

"No!" Daisy screamed, scaring even the gondolier, which the princess apologized for her actions, holding Peach, Daisy was not going to let her get away with it, even more with her understanding what was going on in the princess's mind. "You didn't let it go and get away with it."

"I was starting to become friends with her, and that shouldn't happen, and I felt guilty," although Daisy replied, Peach wished she hadn't said anything, as she wouldn't have to think about her true feelings, or have to admit in fear of the answer she would find.

Daisy sighs, she knows that Peach told her the most convenient answer not to be questioned, but decides to let her cousin continue her story that later she would have no escape. “With Bowser's children managing to get me out of the room, Bowser had planned a day out of the palace, and arranged for us all to have a family picnic, and it was a lot of fun, but the most important part was when we were alone and I told myself who loved me. It was the first time I heard it with such intensity, not that I didn’t suspect it in any way, but the way he told me really shook me, hearing that he always loved me, and not a day went by that he wanted to be beside me, and the only thing he thought of doing was kidnapping me to try to express his feelings. So I answered him, "

" What did he answer? "

"I said 'I know'. It became my amulet, it was the easiest way to respond to Bowser, whenever he told me he loved me, and you can bet he said a lot, ”said Peach as he started to smile and started playing with his hair.

"From everything I told you, you just answered that you already knew, never elaborated anything else, or that you were happy that he was your friend, whatever?", Said Daisy more curious than anything, if she knew she would have so many details they would not have left the hotel, he just needed a bucket of popcorn that she would have a great story.

"I just answered it that way, because it was the easiest way."

"Was it easier than saying what?"

"I don't know, ok ... at least I was honest, now if I can continue my story ...", with the two of them arriving at the hotel, Peach pays the gondolier and the two go to their room, and no matter who was next to it, or could hear it and continues to tell about his week. Describing the next few days, Peach tells Daisy how ridiculous she felt when she met him in the hall and didn't know how to act; he also talks about his insecurity about choosing the ideal gift for Bowser, especially when he finds out everything he did and was doing for her, which made Daisy really cheer for both of them.

“It was at that moment that I noticed that our friendship changed, and he became an important person for me, and when I realized he became my best friend, the one that we were so excited to be together that we couldn't sleep, and when we met, our stomachs are full of butterflies and we forget even what we were going to say no matter how much we rehearsed before. And when you're next to him, everything is so smooth and warm that your heart starts to melt. ”

“And how many friends do you really have that way. And there's no point in pointing me out, we are almost like brothers, ”said Daisy, laughing when she saw Peach's face blush.

With the two of them sitting on the bed, Peach starts talking about the pickleball game, which she was trying to teach Bowser how to play, and then about her dinner that stayed up late into the night talking to him. As he continued to count, Peach used more adjectives to Bowser, as funny, gentleman, and even charming; words that Daisy would never think anyone would describe it that way.

Telling about Bowser's birthday, Peach tells all the details, from the family breakfast, her visit to the city, to the gift she made, even to the part of her dress she wore during the ball. "I had forgotten, I haven't shown you my dress yet, when you see it, you will agree that it is the most beautiful dress you have ever seen."

"You have it and you haven't shown it to me yet, that's cowardice, you know how curious I am, what are you waiting for?"

Peach laughed and went to her closet, when Daisy noticed that among her dresses, she left a placeholder that was shining among the other pieces of clothing, gently removing it from the hanger, the princess turned next to the dress, towards Daisy . "What do you think?"

"Peach, I don't even like dresses that much, but this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Yes he is", with sunlight entering the room, and touching the dress Peach was holding, Daisy had the impression that the dress was dancing alone, while it shone as if it were alive, drawing the princess's full attention. “I will not forget the face that Bowser made when he saw me, first of all he was very stunning and very, very beautiful, he wore the shell that Kamek gave him for his birthday, he was well dressed, he fixed his hair, although they they still looked wild and his perfume ... he smelled like love, I can't explain it properly ”, hiding his face in the dress the princess was absolutely happy to see that Bowser's perfume still remained on her dress. “I already knew that Bowser loved me, but when I experienced his reaction and with our eyes meeting, I could feel his heart burning, as if his reason for breathing was to be beside me and love me, it was pure magic, the the only thing I know, was that our hearts were connected. ”

In contact with the events of Bowser's party, Daisy even thought that the party lasted two days of so many details that Peach told; her description of the night was exactly with all the events that Peach spent with Bowser and the moments that she wished to be by his side while the two were apart. Peach told about their dance, saying that until now he didn't want to leave his side, and that the koopa had become his official dance partner; with great pride the princess said about the wonderful dance contest and how he had returned to her side, which made his mind forget where she was, and he could only see them both.

Even though a few days had passed, Peach's memory was intact, and all the events she had accurately told Daisy, but she decided to keep the part of the patio as a secret, that was one of their secrets, and even though Daisy, that was one moment of the two, it was when Peach felt closer to someone than she actually had. She described the last song, in exact detail, and even sang for Daisy, so she could also understand why her heart was racing.

After telling the end of his night and how Bowser was a good father, Peach sighed arriving at the events that the two had in the city. “A lot happened that day, we were walking around Darklands, hiding our identity, for all intents and purposes Princess Peach had returned to her kingdom, she was only on her birthday. Although a lot happened, we were literally acting like best friends ... but, this was my last day with him. You can judge me, but I didn't want to go back, I was feeling more and more attached ... so, umm ... Daisy, you need to tell me if I did the right thing or not. I asked him, if we… ”

Hearing a loud knock on the door, the princesses were startled, they had lost track of the time because the brothers had already returned to the hotel and went to the princesses' room.

"God, it's just me Luigi with Mario," said Luigi when he heard that the girls had been startled by his beat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you scared me, let me open the door ... just a moment, we don't want to reveal all of our purchases", Daisy giving the two of them a break, helps Peach calm down, and save her dress that he was holding on as if his life depended on it. Opening the door for the two of them, Daisy greets her boyfriend while Peach sits on the sofa near her closet.

"Are you ready for the festival?" Said Luigi, who was ready to go with everyone to the festival that was taking place in the city.

"Yes, the festival ..." Daisy said in a higher voice, she needed some time to talk alone with Peach. "But first of all, we need to get hydrated, Peach was complaining that his head was hurting and we were going to drink something now."

Picking up the strawberry juice that Peach had ordered in the morning, Daisy makes a point of serving Mario and Luigi first, and when she heads over to Peach, the princess does the only thing she managed to come up with in that short period of time, and makes the juice spill into Peach gloves staining it completely.

"Oh no!" Said Daisy in a crying voice. "I'm sorry Peach, it wasn't bad, right now that we were all going to the festival, let's go to the bathroom to get rid of this stain!", Holding her cousin's hand, Daisy takes her to the bathroom and closes the door for them both have some kind of tranquility; removing Peach's glove and placing it under the tap, Daisy wastes no time and makes Peach sit down. "We have about a minute before they suspect something and listen to us."

"Aren't you suggesting that I finish my story in less than a minute?" said Peach in a slightly upset voice.

“This is for later, I want all the details and I know you want to tell me about it. Just answer two questions, the first you and Bowser have kissed? ”

"What?" Peach blushed instantly and couldn't even respond without stammering, and without realizing it, she brought her hand to her lips. "Why ... you ... how?"

"Just answer yes or no, quick!"

"Yes, we did ... I actually kissed him." After admitting Peach thought that Daisy would react like everyone else, and that she would make a big fuss, but she just saw her best friend give her a big smile, which gave her the strength to continue. "But we just kissed when we landed at the airport, it was his birthday present, and I ..."

Interrupting their cousin, the two did not have time for many details no matter how much they wanted to talk. "Second question, did you ever think you're in love with Bowser?"

Did the princess's mind go completely empty, she in love? Even more with Daisy asking her with such conviction, will she… but her thoughts were untimely by Luigi who was calling them. “Daisy? Are you alright?"

Daisy swore under her breath, looking at her watch, they had exactly stayed in the bathroom for a minute and then they were already asking about their condition.

Having no more time, Daisy took the glove off the tap and handed it to Peach and opened the bathroom door. As soon as the princess left next to Peach, he ran into Luigi's arms, she spoke normally with her boyfriend, and didn't let anyone notice the conversation. that they were having.

"Peach?" Mario asked the princess as he walked over to her. "Come on, I will accompany you properly, if you are feeling anything just let me know, as I will be by your side."

Peach looked at Mario and reluctantly held Mario's hand, while his mind kept thinking if she had fallen in love with Bowser, which only made her feel a big headache. "I think I need to take a shower or something."

Daisy, coming out of Luigi's embrace, runs towards Peach. "No Peach, I don't think it's a good idea, the festival is exactly where you need to be". Hugging Peach, Daisy started talking in her friend's ears: “I'm sorry for dropping this bomb on you, that was very selfish of me, the only thing you have to do at that moment and be distracted at the festival, don't think about whoever you love or stop loving, just live in the moment, have fun and don't think about complicated things ”. Moving away from Peach, Daisy takes his hand, giving Peach the courage to go with them. "Now let's go to this festival, I'm sure your discomfort will soon pass."

With the group leaving the room and heading to the city, Daisy made sure to stay behind Peach and Mario, while watching her cousin's footsteps. Looking at her boyfriend and knowing about all the preparations that the princesses would have that day, Daisy approaches Luigi and alerts him about the state of Peach. "This may seem a little strange, but avoid talking about their relationship, including plans for the future ... this is not the best time to talk about it."

Luigi didn't understand much, but he knew that Daisy was not acting normal in the room, and now with his warning, he just nodded and decided not to meddle in the couple's story, which made Daisy kiss him in thanks.

"And I didn't think about the reason, all you have to do is stand beside me, big boy!"


	27. Change of heart

Rocco had a new mission, since the return of the princess, the koopalings knew that their father would not go to meet their Mama Peach, so they put their spy to check on their mother's condition, in case she suffered any harm, they would go to your rescue. However, this task was not at all easy, looking inside a festival was not the same as watching over your castle.

“I just ask for a little patience, I didn't have much time to tune in to the new satellite camera, and I have to search for it without revealing my disguise,” said Rocco, speaking through a mini microphone, which was impossible to find, as it was done in the frame of your sunglasses.

“Stop complaining, go somewhere high, look for the best hotels, you are minimally smart to be able to get by, all you need is luck. She is the only human in a pink dress, who emits an aura of royalty, just look for where people might be gathering! ” said Roy snarling without patience. Although it was a secret mission, all the koopalings except Junior were in the room set up by Larry, even though it was only one day that Peach left the palace, everyone missed her very much.

“Because the city had to be packed, just now that I wanted to meet Princess Peach,” said Rocco, complaining to himself about the mission he was doing, unlike the other missions, he didn't know where the princess was exactly, the only thing that was granted to her was her new equipment and the information that she would be in the city.

"Sorry to intrude, but I heard you talking to yourself, if you are looking for Princess Peach, I saw her, she is at the festival, together with the famous Mario and Luigi." Said a short man who had a sincere smile.

“Festival?”, He exaggeratedly asked for information that would save him a lot of work.

"The annual Grand Channel festival, it remains throughout the summer season, you just need to walk your courts forward and turning left will already face the entrance".

"Okay, thank you for the information", running out so as not to lose track of the princesses, Rocco hears Larry's voice ordering him not to dare miss this clue that he wanted to receive a bonus and continue with his fieldwork. Walking faster than his legs could handle, Rocco enters the festival and starts looking everywhere the princess could be. "Okay bosses, I'm at the festival, I'm going to leave my camera on and I will avoid talking to avoid creating suspicions".

“Great, we can all watch clearly, and you are right not to attract attention. And never forget, that you are now representing the koopalings and we accept nothing but perfection, ”said Ludwig in a cold voice, but it was to hide the excitement of being able to see the princess once more.

Rocco wished he were not on a mission, as he could enjoy the festival that was before his eyes, in addition to various colors, and attractions, the local cuisine was making his stomach want to try each dish. Focusing on his work, the spy started looking for wider areas where he could cover a larger area, for all intents and purposes, he could go to the ferris wheel, and calmly look for the princess.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

While Rocco was looking for the princess, Peach was with Mario, with Daisy and Luigi accompanying them, after seeing some attractions together, everyone decided to take a break to eat something, which Daisy makes the boys look for something for everyone to eat , while the two were waiting for them.

"Peach, now is not the time to look like this, and you need to eat something."

"You know as much as I do, why I am like this, I don't think eating anything will have any effect," murmured Peach, to his cousin who was not leaving her alone.

“Yes, I know, and I also know that in the middle of the festival we will not be able to solve your problem, so the only thing we can do is take care of you. Imagine if your friend knew he wasn’t taking care of himself, I’m sure he wouldn’t feel good about himself. ”

Peach was shocked to think of this possibility, Daisy had touched a weak point that the princess did not expect these words; in fact if Bowser or the koopalings knew she wasn’t taking care of everyone they would be worried, she was sure she would hear a sermon from each of them.

Knowing what was coming, and seeing that the boys are already returning, Daisy gives her cousin one last piece of advice. “You know I love you a lot, we are more than just cousins, we are practically sisters, in addition to being best friends, so I'm saying this from the heart. Don't think about anything else, don't look inside yourself for an answer to everything, just allow yourself to have fun; Regardless, Mario is your friend and you enjoy his company; so the only thing I advise you is that you give yourself time ... at least until you understand what’s going on with you. ”

With everyone getting together again, everyone started talking about all the local foods they had never seen, and everyone started telling a story about the craziest dish they had ever tasted. With Peach trying to follow Daisy's advice, the princess goes on all attractions, intending to occupy her mind and enjoy the freedom she was having away from the castle. Regardless of what she felt, she could go wherever she wanted and do whatever she wanted, and that was her biggest reward.

At the moment that Peach was sufficiently distracted, to think of nothing else; being the first time she managed to enjoy her trip away from Bowser, when they got close to the ferris wheel, Mario jumped in front of everyone and suggested that it would be romantic if they could take a ride on the ferris wheel.

Peach can notice that Mario's voice was strange, he didn't used to have that kind of idea, especially a romantic walk. Luigi approves of his brother's idea, everyone starts to drive the ferris wheel, and even Daisy can't do anything and the only thing she does is walk in front of Peach, leaving Mario alone with his girlfriend.

Bowser had woken up in a good mood, he had some meetings but he had taken most of his day to be with his children; being the first to arrive at the cafeteria to have lunch with his children, koopa notes that his children are taking too long, and that was not a good sign. Knowing his children the way he did, they should be up to something, and fearing that they would do something stupid, he heads around the palace looking for each one.

It doesn't take long to hear everyone's voices, Bowser comes to a room full of monitors, which made his kids forget to have lunch. "What idiocy are you watching?"

With everyone cringing and moaning, they realize that they should have asked Kamek for support in this situation, they knew it was not the best time for their father to be in the room. With Rocco finally having found the princess walking through the festival, the spy of the koopalings did not fail to film all the moments of the princess, who were able to see all the reactions of the princess, the times she smiled, and the times she seemed to be with her mind somewhere else.

It doesn't take long for his eyes to meet the image of the princess, Bowser's heart immediately starts to race as if she were in front of him, they could find him crazy, but he felt that he was much longer away from the princess than that they really were. However, seeing Mario at his side being so kind, made the koopa's mood change completely, filling him with fury and at the same time Bowser was scared.

"Explain to me now, how do you have these images!"

"Ehh ...", with Larry failing to explain to his father about the scene he was watching, he shouldn't be watching those scenes, as everyone knew how he would be impacted by it.

“They have a spy, his mission was to find out where Mama Peach was, so they could follow his movements. It's not just you who have contacts, ”said Júnior, coming up behind everyone. "I just came here to inform you that I am not feeling well, and I will be in my room, I already asked to be taken with my lunch", leaving close to everyone Bowser starts looking at his other children who were in the room.

Bowser thought that nothing was going to change his mood, he was already trying to deal with missing Peach, and now seeing him with Mario, as beautiful as he remembered, only left him more shaken. Of course he knew the two were together, but it was one thing to just think, another to see it with your own eyes. 

Even without being able to see the princess's face, in Bowser's mind he saw Peach's beautiful smile and that smile was because of Mario, because of that man, who didn't even give the attention that the princess wanted so much, he didn't give security that she needed, he didn’t dedicate all his time, to always be beside the princess, and mainly he wasn’t worthy of Peach’s love.

Unable to reason, Bowser's mind couldn't stop imagining more things, with Mario trying to hold hands for the princess, the light touch of their gloves made Bowser's heart break, it should be him who should be at his side On the other hand, he should be the person who makes her smile, he should be the person holding hands for Peach, but he was not that man, and he could never stand beside Peach as he wished.

With her face turning cold with stone, Wendy calmly tried to approach her father, as she was the only one in the place who knew how he was really feeling. "Daddy ... you shouldn't take this into account, I've been watching these images for a long time, how about we all go to lunch and then watch the recordings so we don't jump to conclusions ..."

"I didn't know your majesty was watching, I thought shouldn't he know that? ” Rocco asked through the speakers.

"And he really shouldn't ... he would only see those images at another time, one that is timely and does not affect him, as it is now," said Ludwig, while thinking as quickly as possible about a solution.

"There is no opportune time," growled Bowser with such force that Rocco was almost deaf. “How can I be okay to see Peach beside this guy. NEXT TO THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST, THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE LUCK THAT HAS IN LIFE BY BEING ABLE TO WALK WITH HIM WHEN HE WANTS TO! In all these years it was he who always hindered me, yes I invaded his kingdom, but I never killed even one inhabitant, and not because I am weak, but because it would be too easy, since he also destroys all my properties, also kills my people, and steals all the glory for himself, putting me as the eternal villain. But that's fine with him, because Bowser doesn't care, Bowser is always mean, Bowser has no feelings. BECAUSE I LOVE BEING THE EVIL FACE.

Continuing to look at the image of Peach and Mario, he realizes that the two are heading towards the ferris wheel, which makes him more furious. “He doesn't even know her well, or he knows what she really likes, he was always my shadow, if I didn't exist they wouldn't have the relationship they have today. Since I was born, I knew that I would have the strength to put the world at my feet, but I felt incomplete, and when I found Peach I knew I would only be complete by his side ... I discovered that I don't need to have the whole world , just her by my side, I really love her body and soul, and I want to spend every minute by her side. The talented, brave and kind Mario, all he needs to do is exist that he always wins, no matter if he is right or wrong ”.

Going in front of his children and getting closer to one of the monitors, Bowser gets hooked on the next steps the two were taking, and when he sees Luigi and Daisy going first on the ferris wheel, the koopa realizes that Mario was holding something in his hand and stood behind the princess while her other hand held something on her back. "Zoom Rocco in Mario's hand now!"

Without even questioning, Rocco zooms in on Mario and waits for new orders while watching the princess. Arriving the wagon of Peach and Mario, the princess's boyfriend, makes the princess come in first and when he was going to pretend he was tying the tennis shoes, and turning on his knees, Mario opens the small box that was in his hands, and through from the camera attached to Rocco's glasses, everyone can see that it was an engagement ring. Having checked the item in his hands, Mario wipes the sweat on his forehead, puts the wedding ring on the bag and enters the car next to Peach.

Just looking at where his children were, Bowser with all his strength takes the monitor in front of him and throws it on the opposite side that his children were not, destroying the monitor with full force. "All of you, leave now, go to lunch, it's an order." Having given his warning Bowser begins to destroy the part of the room that his children were not in, he spared no effort, he went out destroying monitor by monitor, his mind was in chaos, and his heart felt like it was drowning.

"I should have killed this freak, I should have destroyed your soul, I should have annihilated your existence", falling on his knees in the middle of the room, Bowser is looking at the only monitor he has not destroyed, watching his princess rise slowly and getting farther and farther away, as if she were taking your heart, your hope. “But if I killed her, she would be unhappy, she would be sad, she would cry, and I ... I can never leave her like this; no matter how much it hurts, I'm Bowser and I have to get up and preserve her smile. Finally I was able to talk to her, I could see her smile, I could make her laugh, and I swore I wasn't going to make her sad, I don't want her to feel that way ”. Looking at the ruined room, Bowser realizes that just by taking Wendy away, all his children had obeyed their father and left the place, and the koopa only looks at his daughter once.

"Daddy, you don't ... I know that she really loves you, I know that, and she'll understand."

Cutting his daughter, Bowser talks to the rest of the forces he had at that moment. “The further her image moves away, it seems that my air is going with her, and the more I realize this, the more my heart sinks in a sea of darkness. And I thought I told everyone to go to lunch, that includes you, don't make me repeat it again ”.

With his daughter leaving and leaving his father alone, Bowser looks at the wagon Peach was in as long as possible and when he can no longer see her, he punches the remaining monitor, and feels his heart bleed, he was shaking, he was with fear, he was immersed in darkness and there was nothing that could save him from that anguish, at that moment Bowser felt that a part of him was dying.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Mario sitting comfortably next to Peach, the two just exchange glances, but remain quiet, if the princess had not been in Darklands she would spend her entire life, finding this comfortable silence, which was the moment for both, and they did not need words to express what they felt. But now she understood that there was no such thing, not with Mario, their silence was different, it wasn't like she was with Bowser, that their silence warmed his heart and she really knew everything he was thinking, with if your hearts were connected. If Bowser were with her now, she knew the two of them would be talking and might even forget to get out of the car, and stay for hours, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. Peach could imagine Bowser's hoarse voice speaking in his ears and it melting wonderfully in his arms, which they would embrace admiring the beautiful landscape.

Mario turns around and goes to the other side of the bench, he makes a point of being face to face with the princess calling her attention, in which he takes out a flower that he was carefully keeping inside his jumpsuit, handing over the princess. “What are you thinking, Peach, are you enjoying the city? Since we got here, we haven't had a moment of our own ”.

"Thank you Mario, the flower is very beautiful, and the city is beautiful, I would like to come back more often, and I would like to see the sunrise, it must be very beautiful".

“And we can go back ... you know, I was an idiot for leaving you alone. But it made me think a lot about my future, about our future, about creating travel plans where we will be together, what I mean is that I like being with you. ”

"I also really enjoy being with you and everyone, I was looking forward to being here, and even though things have changed the proportion I am pleased to be with everyone here."

"Peach ... I wanted to return if possible with you here next time, but without Luigi or Daisy. I also like their company ... but we have our own rhythm that is only ours, and I think the next time that we are here, the trip will mean more to us than to them. "

"Oh…", Peach was taken by surprise, she didn't expect anything that Mario was talking about; what would be the meaning he was talking about, they were still creating his memories in the city, they had nothing remarkable for him to say that.

Taking one of Peach's no, Mario manages to kneel in the car, an act that made Peach's eyes jump with the scene. "Peach, we already had ups and downs ... I can say that our meeting is due to fate, I would never have this life if I didn't know you. I can say with all the words that I have a happy life because I have you by my side. I know I’m slow in some matters, but I’m willing to learn to improve and I’d like you to go through this phase by my side. , taking advantage of each other's presence. Presence that makes me happy, that makes my heart happy and that makes me realize that we don't need words to communicate ... so "putting his hand in his pocket Mario takes out a black box and opens it the princess sees that it was an alliance. 

"Mario, I…"

"I love your company Peach, and I always want to be with you. Do you want to marry me?"

The princess did not know how to respond, in her mind she was spending all the years together with Mario, all the moments they had. And that was just making her feel guilty, she didn't love Mario like she used to and at the same time she was thinking that her new feelings were to blame for what she was feeling. If it had been last week, she would have flown towards Mario, but now he didn't know how to speak, how to act or how to react to the request. "Mario the alliance is very beautiful".

"It's a family heirloom, it was my  _ nona _ , and I want it to be yours. But I don't want to fill your head and ruin our day, or our trip, you don't have to answer me now, I want you to have it and when you feel it’s time you can answer me ”, handing the ring to the princess, Mario returns to sit beside her, looking at the view that the two had while they were on the ferris wheel.

Peach didn’t know how to act, Mario had given her a family heirloom, and he stood beside her with a peaceful face, as if everything was fine between them, as if he was sure she wouldn't let him down and return his feelings.

“Your parents know about your order?"

"Yes, including Luigi and Daisy ... they know that I would use this trip to propose, that was the reason I left early in the morning, I needed to stop by my parents' house, to let them know that I would ask for their And they also invited us to dinner at their house, I hope you don’t mind, and don’t feel pressured or anything like that. I didn’t tell anyone when I would order, so you can rest assured, ”he said. Mario continued to look at the horizon,

Peach could only smile, but his smile hid his nervousness and his worries. At that moment the festival was over for the princess, nothing she could do, would make her calmer. finally made the request that she waited so long for, she should be happy, she should be crying with happiness, but she felt guilty, she felt she was wrong If he said no to Mario, how his family would react, how people would be of the castle that they expected to get married, and especially how Mario would look, was she being very selfish, was she not the wrong one, he was always by her side, Mario was always her hero and her friend, and that was making Peach bad.

On the other hand, Peach thought of Bowser, how he would look when he learned that Peach would be engaged to Mario, especially after he had given all his love while she was by his side; in fact the princess knew exactly how he would look, his heart would be broken into a thousand pieces, he would lose the sparkle in his eyes, he would sink into solitude, and these feelings were making Peach's heart ache, she couldn't bear to think about it, she didn't she knew what to do, she didn't want to hurt anyone, and all because she didn't know what happened to herself, because she was confused, because she was afraid to hurt Mario and even more afraid to destroy Bowser's life.

"Okay Peach, do you look sad to me?" Asked Mario, when he realized that the princess was not listening to him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about the future, and at your parents 'house, I love them, and I'm glad for the invitation, I'll be looking forward to tonight ... now let's enjoy the rest of the festival before we go to their parents' house. parents, there are still a lot of things to see, and I bet Daisy will also want to discover each one. ”

“Yes you can bet, I will take you to every part of this festival, it would be a big Mario party”

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

With the night coming and everyone heading to Mama and Papa Mario's house, everyone should enjoy a wonderful dinner, but for Peach this was not happening, dinner at the home of Mario and Luigi's parents should have made his heart comfortable, but the weight of his wedding ring in his pocket, it looked like they were a mountain for Peach to carry on his shoulders.

Everyone was talking happily, the atmosphere was pleasant, Mario was happy to be with his parents, even more to be able to taste the dishes that his mother prepared, Luigi and Daisy were very happy, since everyone left the ferris wheel, the princess was not she had the opportunity to talk to her cousin, and she didn't even want to ruin her outing with her boyfriend, unlike her, Daisy knew what her heart was talking about, and he said he wanted to be with Luigi.

Mama Mario had prepared a special soup, which was very tasty, and while everyone was gathered at the dinner table, everyone told some crazy story that made others smile, or even keep their eyes glazed with every word the other person said. . While Mario enchanted everyone with his wonderful stories, Peach didn't have much to add, these adventures she already knew, instead her mind was traveling with another family that was much crazier and more lively than any she had ever known. , but ... she didn't dare say a word.

The princess, trying to participate more in the conversation, notices how Mario was close to her, one of her hands tried to touch the princess, and she hadn't noticed it once. Holding Mario's hand, the plumber turns a little red and everyone hears the joy in his voice. Even though she was not participating in the conversation she did not want to be isolated in her parents' house, especially with them treating her so well.

Noticing how Daisy and Luigi were doing, Peach realizes that they both had a beautiful smile, especially Daisy who seemed to have a lot more fun than Luigi. Trying to find out the reason for such happiness, Peach realizes that one of Daisy's hands was on Luigi's leg, an act that was making them both stay that way. Looking at Mario, Peach realizes that even if he did such an act, his heart would not feel the same way as his cousin, which made her a little jealous. But if it were Bowser by her side, she could imagine how distracted he would be, even losing the ability to speak which would make her very happy, and make her heart race.

Everyone talked for hours, even with the dishes removed from the table, no one felt the need to leave the table, as everyone was very comfortable with the environment. While everyone was laughing, Peach accidentally gets distracted and does not notice the environment around her, Daisy nudging her, looks furiously at her cousin, showing that Mama Mario was smiling and had said something to her.

“Honey, can I talk to you for a minute alone? I would like some of your famous cake recipes, ”said Mama Mario, getting up and going to the kitchen next to the princess, in a place where no one could overhear their conversation.

"Peach, I want you to know that even though I know you little, I love you a lot!"

Peach blushed, she didn't expect to receive so much affection, which made her very happy. "I love you too, Mama Mario, it may seem crazy but I feel like we've always known each other, and I'm very comfortable with you."

“I'm even happier to know that, and at the same time, more determined to tell you what I'm about to tell you. Although he didn't say anything to me, Mario asked for your hand today, didn't he? ” 

Seeing that the princess was silent, and just nodded, Mama Mario hugs the princess and kisses her on the forehead, with all the love in the world and then turns away from the princess, while holding her hands. “I would like you, at least for the moment, to consider me as your mother. I see the way you two look at each other, how Mario looks when you are by his side, and how you look when you are with him, but Peach my  _ figlia _ , I am not blind. ”

"What do you mean, Mama Mario?"

"You are worried about everything around you, you are thinking about the responsibilities you have, and you feel pressured by being a family inheritance, all because you don't love him, at least not as he loves you, don't you?", said Mama Mario as she stroked the princess's face.

Peach took a deep breath, which made Mama Mario smile, and give the princess more time to find her answer; the princess felt that everyone around her was asking the same type of question, before she knew she didn't love Mario the same way, but after the request she started to wonder if what she felt was right. "How do I ... actually how do you define love?" asked Peach.

Peach was confused, but he knew that the woman in front of him would have the best answer she could hear, she was a passionate woman, who raised two great children, and can understand her frustrations just by noticing her look.

“ _Mio_ _figlia_ , I cannot define for you, _amore_ is different for each person, even among the couple, each one can have a definition. For me, love is waking up next to my husband and being able to see the sunrise, and wanting every day to be like this, with him by my side. I could even talk about Luigi and even Mario, but what really matters is how you feel ”.

“These days, I keep asking myself what love is for me. And now with Mario's request it left me shaken, as if I was doing something wrong for feeling it, I'm sorry Mama Mario, I don't love him, not in the same way I used to think, I felt that Mario was love of my life, but now I just see him as a brother… and I don't know what to do. ”

“ _ Mio bambina _ , don't be sorry. I already knew you didn't love him, I saw it in your eyes the first time you were here. Don't bother with the request, the only thing you have to worry about is being true to yourself, and with that you will lose the fear of hurting everyone around you. ”Returning to hug Peach very tight, he realizes that the princess was holding on to not cry. “Don't hold back, you can let the tears fall, I'm here for that. I don't want you to be my daughter-in-law, because inside my heart you are and will always be my daughter, and I will be here to take care of you! ”

After a few minutes the two returned to the room, where everyone had gone after the two left the table, sitting next to Mario, Peach managed to enjoy the rest of the night, she was feeling lighter after Mama Mario's conversation , and had admitted to her her true feelings. Returning to laughing and playing with everyone, the charming presence of Peach that had disappeared these days was able to enlighten everyone and make everyone enjoy every second.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

After a few hours, everyone decided to return to the hotel. At the farewell of Peach and Mama Mario, they hugged each other very tightly, as much love as possible. ”Don't worry, this will be our little secret, and don't forget that you are my daughter, and there will always be a place in that house, ”said Mama Mario whispering in the princess's ear.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Peach did not bother to act as a couple with Mario, she just hugged her very tight, wishing him a good night and went into her room, while leaving Daisy and Luigi alone.

Being in the room alone, the first thing Peach does is take a relaxing bath, even though she stopped thinking about Mario's request, her conversation with Daisy was not over, and Peach still felt confused and lost with herself. 

With Daisy entering the room, she soon heads towards Peach who had just changed. "Peach I'm sorry, I couldn't be with you at all times."

"No need to worry, Daisy, I know it didn't hurt, and I couldn't ask you to do more, we are all on vacation and you can finally enjoy it with Luigi, I would feel bad if I made you two get away."

"Even so, I realized that you were lost ... Don't tell me it was because of my big mouth, about you loving Bowser?

“I didn't want to worry you, that's not why I was like that. In fact Mario asked me to marry him ”, showing Daisy the ring, Peach tells the details of the request, and how she was shaken, but now all she knew was that she needed to understand her feelings in order to choose what to do in the future .

Seeing that Daisy was tired, Peach does not extend the conversation and makes her cousin get ready to sleep. They had a full day and a good night's sleep would replenish their energies. Unfortunately Peach could not sleep, her mind was unable to stop throbbing, she swore she could hear her head throbbing, the princess thought about how Toadsworth would deal with her and Mario's separation, what the relationship between the four would look like after she gave her answer, and when she could meet with Bowser, so she could see her reaction by placing her hand on his thigh.

With all these thoughts, Peach got out of bed, took off her pajamas and put on a summer dress, left a note for Daisy and decided to leave the hotel, she needed air, she needed to stop feeling frustrated, and she needed to be distracted by something before I went crazy.

When she finally left, Peach thought she would be able to clear her head, walking for a while she sat on a bench near the canal and admired the scenery, and decided to go through her entire week to try to understand her feelings. With each memory Peach felt her heart ache, for she remembered the words spoken by Bowser, as if he were sitting next to her and she could reach out and touch him.

Peach had a lot on her chest, but as Mama Mario had shown her, she started to realize what she really knew, it was not easy to say goodbye, the moment they parted she didn’t miss him from now on , she preferred to wake up a thousand times and know that he was close. She missed her children, her voices, and she had no doubt that each one had a special place in her heart, while she was at Mama Mario's house and heard her talk about the achievements of Mario and Luigi when they were little, Peach had to hold back not to mention koopalings and how wonderful they are, contrary to what everyone thinks.

She missed Bowser, she liked to hear his laughter, liked to feel his touch, liked to see him nervous without knowing how to act, liked to see him doing everything to stay by her side. Seeing that she couldn't stop thinking about Bowser, Peach tries to change the line of reasoning, and realizes that she feels like dancing, she was sure that if she could dance she would be better, but without Bowser she had no desire to do it with anyone else, and again he was thinking about koopa again.

The princess was afraid, afraid of not returning to normal, afraid that she would never find him again, afraid that when she found everything everything would change, she shouldn't have left Darklands, but she didn't want anyone to blame him, Bowser had done nothing and she felt a duty to protect him ... if something happened to any of them, on her account; Peach would not forgive himself.

She felt regret, she was naive to imagine that her days would not change, that she would stay in the palace forever, and all this took her away from them, which she doesn't know if they are well, if something may have happened, or worse that was the last time she could see everyone, which made her body tremble and she started to cry without realizing it. She didn't want to lose anyone, she couldn't be without them, and the princess realized and admitted that she missed everyone very much. 

Realizing that she was crying, Peach wondered what she should answer to her heart, she couldn't define it in words, she didn't know what to answer, and it all just accumulated inside her and got stronger. Putting her hand in her pocket, the princess takes the same cherry petal that has accompanied her since leaving Darklands, which left her feeling a little safer, she remembered Bowser's words again, and how she felt for having turned her back on him for so many years, by the way what friend she claimed to be, she didn't even know when his birthday was, much less her age. 

As she closes her eyes, Peach feels that her heart was sinking, how she could define love, how she could know what she was feeling, why she was so confused, she was always determined, she always had a vision of what she wanted, but now her heart was lost, she felt lost ... she felt alone, she just wished she could see him again.

Wiping away her tears, Peach gets up and walks around the city, realizing how impressive the Grand Channel was at night, everywhere was well lit, and shone in many ways, there was night music, and couples in love. Walking back to the canal, the princess hears a familiar voice calling. " _ Ciao, bella _ !"

Looking back, the princess recognizes that it was the same gondolier who took her and Daisy to the hotel while the two were alone and Peach began to tell her story in Darklands. "Are you enjoying this beautiful evening alone?"

"Yes, I'm taking an evening stroll ... I needed to think about some things," said the princess, smiling gracefully.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I believe that these things, which you are thinking, are directly related to the heart, or am I wrong?"

Laughing, the princess agrees with the gondolier, who just gave the princess a smile. “I figured, it's one of the reasons that keeps a lot of us awake, unable to sleep, or do anything right. This would be my last trip, but if you had the desire to talk about it with an old gondolier who spent many, many years seeing and listening to various subjects related to love, I offer you a free tour, what do you think? "

Peach thought for a moment, she had nothing to lose, besides the gondolier, having already heard a part of her story, which would make everything easier. "If you don't mind, listening to a silly and confused young woman like me."

Stopping the gondola and helping the princess to climb, the gondolier starts to move away from the bank, beginning their ride. "You don't have to worry about anything, take your time, I'm here to listen."

"I assume you hear half the story," said the princess, laughing.

"Yes, you are right, it was a lovely story, I wondered how it went on, and I noticed that you seem to be very confused."

Peach laughing, begins to tell the other party that the gondolier had not heard, saving some details that he only told Peach, or the secrets that she chose to have with Bowser, the princess tells her whole story, her doubts, her confused feelings, until their reunion some time ago.

"As I thought, it's really a wonderful story, but I feel like it's not over yet."

It was the first time that Peach thought about it, she didn't need to say goodbye to everything she lived and certainly she would have another opportunity to be with everyone. Taking courage, the princess was totally direct and asked the gentleman who was listening patiently. "How do you define love?"

“Ahhh, the eternal question, which has been asked since the beginning of time, it doesn't just have a beautiful answer! Instead let me ask you, before this week would you think a koopa could love you that way? ”

“No, I wouldn't believe it ... I just started to think about this possibility, when I really met him, when I stayed with him for a week. Before that I thought he was rough, sulky, without feelings, which is the complete opposite of how I see him now, because now I can say that even a little bit I am one of the people who knows him the most, who has seen his others sides, and that was really by your side. ”

"So now I ask you, what has changed?"

Peach looked up at the beautiful starry sky and started saying all the things she was afraid to say to others, and realized that in truth she was not afraid to speak how wonderful Bowser was, but to admit that her presence was very important to your life. “

“ When I was with him, I could see how he behaves in front of others, but inside, he is sweet, affectionate, kind, he is a wonderful father, he loves me very much, and makes me smile, he is a real clown, sometimes I have to restrain myself from laughing and be able to make a guy more serious, and being with him makes me feel safe, and that being with him is better than anywhere else. ”

"That was not my question, these are your opinions, I want to know what has changed, within yourself, why do you think that now and not before?" Said the gondolier in a soft voice with all the patience in the world.

Peach wondered why she was thinking like that, biting her lips, she remembered Bowser's kiss which made her blush and realize that something really inside had changed, that allowed her to think about these things. "My heart," replied Peach, in a soft voice. "It was my heart that changed."

The gondolier looked like he was smiling, as if everything was taking her to that moment, to that answer. “And why did he change?

Peach couldn't answer, she couldn't think of a single reason for having changed, and not even what caused that change. Seeing that the princess was stuck, the gondolier changed the question to see if she could answer. "Do you happen to think that you will always think of him ... or will he be just a memory from now?"

"Yes, I will always think of him, he will not be a memory, and I like to think of him," said the princess in the blink of an eye.

"And if you were hypothetically married to someone else, would you still think about him?"

"As?"

"What I mean is, can you see yourself with someone else?"

Peach tried to imagine another man by her side, she tried to imagine a family around her, but she knew it was wrong, that this was not how she wanted to end, this was not her family. Her family was made up of a big koopa, and her eight children around her, they were not the most behaved, but they were the happiest, and you can feel your heart was in the place it should be. ”No, I can't ! ”

"Now think about your week, and again why your heart has changed," suggested the gentleman, who started leading them both towards the hotel.

Even though he hadn't asked for it, Peach was already thinking about his week in Darklands, she thought about how good it felt, when dancing next to Bowser, she thought about how she liked it when they left to receive their birthday gifts, she thought about hiding place that Bowser taught him when they were at the ball. Peach thought of Bowser's wonderful hugs, the garden he made for her, and the night they slept together which he wished he could sleep in his arms again, and she was definitely thinking about their first kiss and that he didn't need to be the last.

After thirty minutes had passed, the gondolier noticed Peach's face, she was smiling and more radiant than all the other times, stopping singing the sweet lord and asking the princess again. "I think you have found the reason."

Peach took a slow breath and smiled again, she felt her face boil, and everything around her started to have more color, and she finally knew what was going on inside her. "Yes I found out, it's because I fell in love with him", when saying loud and clear, Peach felt as if everything made sense, and that from the beginning everything she was feeling was inside herself. "I'm in love with Bowser."


	28. Relationships

With Bowser disappearing in the afternoon, Kammy and Kamek took over the responsibilities of the day, they spent most of their time, working and helping each other, in which the accumulated work ended up faster that way. At dawn, the magikoopas were able to walk calmly through the corridors of Volcano Palace, there was no problem or disorder in the castle, except for their King who had not yet shown up.

Since they learned of the incident with the princess, no one could blame Bowser's attitude, Kammy was the first one who was shaken, and put herself in Bowser's shoes, and started to carry out some of her commitments, she among all people knew that the koopa needed time to think, and get organized. 

With the two of them heading towards their quarters, Kamek realizes that someone was using the tennis court, and going with Kammy, they find Bowser, training violently without showing any sign that he would stop. The koopa had painted the balls red, and was using all his strength to hit each one, there was no doubt who was the person he was thinking at that moment.

"You should go to sleep, do you have any idea what time it is?" said Kamek to Bowser who, even noticing their presence, did not show that he would stop.

“I don't have, and I don't even want to know, I'm using my time to do something constructive; I know that tomorrow I will have a full routine, this week you can schedule as many appointments as you want, I will go to everyone. ”

"If you think killing balls is constructive, that's worse than I thought," says Kammy, who turns off the automatic machine that draws the balls towards Bowser.

"Kammy ... who asked you to meddle," said the koopa dropping his racket on the floor.

Ignoring Bowser's mood, Kammy went towards the koopa, without even fearing his mood. "You can make a face, and even take out your anger elsewhere, but that won't make your problem go away."

“If I don't take out the anger that is inside me, the sadness will consume me, and I could destroy everything in front of me. I believe you must have seen the video recording, so get out of my way. ”

“You were stupid, yes I watched the recordings, and they don't tell me anything, it's not because Peach was close to Mario, that she stopped feeling anything for you, it's not because you saw a stupid alliance that she accepted. And even if she accepts, it doesn't mean that she stopped caring about you, or you forgot that she said you were best friends. ”

"Kammy is right," says Kamek, meddling in their discussion. “Regardless of what happened to Mario, he always had a good relationship with the princess, and now the princess also has a great relationship with you, she has no reason to start hating you. In fact, she has no reason to do so, who in their right mind would not like you? ”

Bowser agreed, even if he was heartbroken, they could still be friends, she could still see her children, and if they are happy he didn't need anything else, “I hope she realizes soon, that she can't be away for long. of your best friend, ”said Bowser while wishing in his heart that he wasn't wrong!

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

Returning to the hotel, Peach was jumping for joy, since her conversation with the gentle gondolier, it was as if the world had opened up before her eyes, how naive she was, all the confusion within herself, it was because she had discovered love, like you never imagined before. Entering his room, Peach saw that Daisy slept peacefully in her bed, she was curled under her sheets, as if there was no tomorrow; but she couldn't leave it to tell only when her cousin was awake, she had to tell it.

So Peach did the only thing he could do at the moment, jumped on Daisy's bed while calling her over and over. "Come on sleepyhead, you need to hear this Daisy, I really want to tell you, you are also to blame for this, so try to wake up!"

Daisy opened her eyes, she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep peacefully, especially with Peach in that state, getting up very sleepy, the princess of Sarasaland with much effort manages to identify the hours on the alarm clock. "Peach, it's two in the morning ... what are you doing on top of me, and what is this outfit?"

“I went out for a while, you have no idea how beautiful the city is at this time, everything is so bright, you have the feeling that you can touch the stars, it's as if each one of them were shining just for you, and making us remember how beautiful everything is around us, and who we want by our side. ”

“So you're telling me that the stars are beautiful, I believe you. Now can we go back to sleep? ”Says Daisy, who was ready to go to bed again.

“It’s not from the stars, I want to talk about all the wonderful things we feel in our hearts when we’re loving, talk about how we feel when we think of the person we want to be with, talk about how wonderful it makes you feel, and makes you want to never leave her again ”.

"It's two in the morning Peach, the stars here must really be wonderful, let's set up an evening picnic, and talk about all these wonderful things like love ... now how about we leave that for tomorrow and go to sleep?" Daisy said, as she put her face on the pillow, and was getting ready for bed. But going over everything that Peach had told her, Daisy gets up again and looks at the princess's face; she had a smile from ear to ear, she was totally flushed, but she didn't try to hide her face, she was prettier, she looked happier, she was radiant. "So, what love do you want to talk about?"

"Yes ... it's the most wonderful thing in the world."

Daisy slapped her face lightly to keep her laziness away, and rubbing her eyes she focused on the conversation Peach was trying to start with her. "So ... would you have anything to say to me?"

Peach laughed, while nodding his head. “Yes ... I'm in love, Daisy, I can't stop thinking about someone else, my heart is racing when I think of him, my mind just thinks about him, my soul just wants him. He's wonderful, charming, funny, kind, and loves me more than anything, I'm more than in love, I found out that I love Bowser. I love him so much."

Daisy's eyes opened immediately, and a big smile formed on her face, as she jumped on top of Peach hugging her, in which the two of them were laughing, and smiling with each other's happiness. Although her cousin was not at Mario's side, Daisy had never seen Peach happy that way, and for the first time she felt that the princess was no longer lost. “I knew ... I knew that you could be in love. I'm so glad you found out! ”

“I had help ... in fact, if it weren't for some people, I wouldn't know what I'm feeling; and the first one was you, if my best friend hadn’t been by my side, I don’t think I would have ever found out. I really love him Daisy, all I want to do is to be by his side again, and tell him how much I love him. I really need to tell him! ”

"I don't think anyone will be able to sleep tonight," said Daisy, seeing Peach's anxiety.

“I also think, I can only think of when we met, the face he’s going to say, the way he’s going to hug me, the way he’s going to be hugging me, and the kiss we’re going to give, and we’re going to be like that for all ever. I will no longer leave your side, our kingdoms will be at peace, and everyone will realize that we are made for each other. ”

“Someone is really thinking about a lot of things ... but I need to ask you. you don't think you're going a little fast, you're still in a relationship with Mario, he even asked you to marry him. Besides, you need to inform the castle about your new decision. ”

“You're right, I may be thinking a little too quickly, it's just that… when we know who we want to be with all our lives, we kind of want it to start as soon as possible. I will find a way to warn the castle, but my main priority is to talk to Mario, this time I will do everything right ... I know it will not be an easy conversation, but I need to get it off my chest. ”

Daisy noticed Peach's serious face, and that she was determined to do whatever she was talking about, she was no longer the undecided girl of a few days ago, she knew exactly what she wanted, and the person she wanted by her side was Bowser. "Know that I will be here to support you, however difficult your days are going to be, I will be here to support you."

"Thank you Daisy, you can be sure that when this is all over I will reward you appropriately," said Peach kissing Daisy's cheeks embarrassing her.

“Anyway, do you already know how you're going to talk to Bowser? If you need to, we can train while we're here on the Grand Channel. ”

"In fact, I plan to go to Darklands as soon as possible."

"But ... this isn't a bit dangerous, you don't even know the exact location," recalled Daisy. "Now if you go back to Mushroom, you can make a video conference with Bowser's kingdom, from there you can see each other."

“I don't want to, nor can I wait that long. And since the last time we were together, he promised me that he would no longer kidnap himself, and he would be a serious patient, so I have to find myself a way to get back to him. ”

"Until then, you need to be patient like him, and take it one step at a time."

“Because he had to promise me to be patient right then. Being patient is very annoying, I prefer to be at your side. ”

Daisy laughed at the face, which her cousin was making. “Let's go to sleep, princess, stay awake at this hour thinking, it won't change anything. It is much better to dream about the people we love, in addition to doing good for the skin. ”

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

After being practically forced to sleep, Peach managed to dream about Bowser, and unlike her other dreams, she didn't feel guilty about being with the koopa, but she felt the happiness of being with him every minute. When it finally dawned, Peach got out of bed and was willing to work out her whole life, but when she thought about her conversation with Mario she started to get a little nervous.

"Hey Daisy, do you think I'm going to be a little tough on Mario, I don't want to lose our friendship, he's an important person to me."

“Don't be ridiculous Peach, Mario loves you, he's like you're ending their relationship. Of course, he will be hurt, but he is strong enough to overcome, and remain by his side. And we know very well that all he has to do is go on an adventure, which will be back to normal, ”said Daisy while playing on her nintendo switch.

"With you talking like that I feel better, I was afraid to make his heart break, and he would never trust me again."

“Ah… but his heart is going to break. Mario will not suddenly forget about the feelings he had for you. ”

Peach went pale, she didn't need Daisy to have told her that, it looked like her cousin was enjoying seeing her like this, and she had the brief feeling that Daisy was filming her.

“I need to get this over with, before we spend another day like that. Do you think the hotel's restaurant is already open? ”

“At these times it must have already opened and it must be empty, so you don't have to worry about anything. You should agree with him soon, when sooner your boyfriend knows about your feelings, no one will be suffering from living a lie. ”

Peach decided, call Mario's room and arrange to meet at the hotel's restaurant in five minutes. Turning off the princess, she gets ready one last time, and with Daisy wishing her luck, the princess leaves the room heading towards the restaurant, wishing there was no one in the place to disturb them. 

Arriving at the agreed place, Peach had the feeling that he walked for miles, being the one who had spent the five minutes to get there. Seeing Mario in front of her, the princess took a deep breath and the two greeted each other and chose a table further away from the others, even if there was no one there due to the festival that was taking place in the city, they could not risk having their conversations recorded.

“Today is a beautiful morning, I was thinking of taking a tour just for the two of us. We can go back to the festival, I heard that today they will be serving new recipes.

"Yes today is a beautiful morning, but before we decide what we are going to do today I would like to talk seriously with you Mario", putting the wedding ring on the princess with her simple act, transforms the atmosphere of the conversation that both it would have. "Mario, do you know how important you are to me?"

“Yes I know, we can say that our connection is unique, we have witnessed a lot together, and always at the end of the day we had each other's company. We have always been able to count on the other's friendly shoulder, and this has become what we have today, and it gets stronger and stronger. ”

“I don't think I could have said it better, you know, I don't even remember when we really met, for me I was always by your side, you are an important part of my life, and I don't know if I can live away from you ... but Mario ”, Taking a deep breath, Peach takes Mario's hand as a tear falls from his eyes. "I cannot accept your proposal!"

Seeing Peach's apparent sadness, Mario is disappointed but understands that the princess was not ready and was crying for fear of hurting his feelings. "Alright Peach, we don't need to rush things, I don't want you to be bad, we're together and that's all that matters, and it won't change any of what we feel."

“It does change, you know, I always waited for this moment, I would say yes at the time, I wondered when we would be in this situation, just the two of us and how important that day would be. It turns out that I… .I changed Mario, I found out what I really want, I realized feelings that I didn't even know it was possible to feel in this magnitude, and we can't be wrong anymore, I can't have a relationship like that. ”

"What do you mean, Peach, I love you, we're not fooling anyone, what's going on, you can tell me, let's face it together."

"Mario I love you too, but I love you as if you were a brother."

Upon hearing these words Mario felt that the ground was opening, and he was sinking, he did not know what to say, he did not know how to act, he had not realized that Peach had stopped seeing him with the same eyes, and now everything was falling apart. "Was it something I did, or did I stop doing?"

"No, it certainly wasn't something you did, I fell in love with someone else, and I ended up discovering that I just see you as a dear brother, who I always want by my side."

Shocked Mario, he hides a hand under the table so as not to show that he was shaking. “It was during your trip, right?”, With the princess nodding, Mario wanted to know who this person was but he was going to make room for Peach, he felt that forcing her to say something would keep her away, and at that moment what Mario wanted to conquer Peach.

"I know things can seem strange, but I absolutely don't want us to get away, I really need you by my side, the days would be boring if you weren't around," said Peach.

“I will not leave your side, I will always be with you, I will always protect you, and I will make you smile with my adventures. Besides, I'm the only one who can stop Bowser when he intrudes on his life, although I'm surprised he hasn't come after us recently. ”

"Well ... I don't think you need to worry about Bowser, I mean, I don't think he's going to kidnap me again," said Peach as he gave a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"You can believe that, but I know him like no one else, someday he will act impulsively and try to kidnap you, I bet if he knew he was traveling alone you would be in one of his castles."

"Mario, I spent my vacation in Darklands!"

Jumping off the table, Mario's eyes popped, he didn't believe that Peach was speaking so calmly that she was beside the person who always posed the greatest danger to her and her kingdom. "How were you in Darklands, if your location is secret, and no one outside should be able to get close?"

Wanting to avoid some controversial reactions, Peach leaves out that the koopalings took her to the castle. “I was invited, it was an opportunity to build a good relationship between the kingdoms so I accepted the invitation. That was why I didn't want to talk to everyone when I arrived at the airport that was in Darklands, and that Bowser himself was at the airport because he made a point of accompanying me on the return trip, no one would understand, and everyone thought I was crazy, suffering some kind of threat or mental control. ”

“He was at the airport, was that why you were weird? Peach if he did you any more harm, I will not forgive myself. ”

"Mario, listen to me he didn't do me any harm, I'm fine ... I was just thinking about how things would be from now on nothing more."

Mario was feeling uneasy, the image of Peach next to Bowser plagued his peace, all he wanted to do was take a walk with the princess and taste all the masses of the festival, and now he found out that she was with the worst person possible . "Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

Getting a little nervous, Peach knew that this would be the reactions of most people around her, but she hoped that Mario would trust her more, which made the princess not regret what she was about to say. “Mario, Bowser didn't do anything to me, in fact it doesn't concern you anymore, we are no longer a couple and I don't want to marry you. I love someone else, and that person is Bowser ”.

Upon hearing Peach's words, Mario sat down immediately, in his mind he was spending all the moments they had together, and now it looked like he was sinking, he couldn't accept their relationship in his heart. Deep in his heart Mario hoped that Bowser would hurt the princess at some point, and then he would be by her side and win Peach's love.

Returning the ring, Peach gets up and kisses Mario on the forehead: "I really appreciate you coming here, but I can't stay on the Grand Channel, I need to go to Darklands and meet with Bowser." Just saying goodbye, Peach leaves Mario alone while he thinks of a way to return to Darklands.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

Returning to the hotel reception, while the princess headed towards the elevator, an employee appears behind her, desperately calling her. “Princess Peach! Please wait, I have something for you! ”

Going to the hotel clerk, the princess approached curiously noticing that some correspondence had arrived for her. "I didn't expect anything to arrive for me today, thanks for the hard work."

"Only two orders for you," says the hotel official, who was very happy with Peach's praise. Delivering a bouquet of flowers first, the princess is very surprised to see that the flowers were from Toadsworth and her father and in them remain a note attached, wishing a great vacation.

While Peach admired his beautiful bouquet, the employee took a large box, full of stickers that caught the attention of everyone around him. Seeing that they were using a cart to transport the contents, the princess noticed that everywhere the box had several notices such as, "Fragile", "Extreme Fast Delivery", "Do not fold", "Valuable content", "Do not crush" , "High priority" and "Caution" covering almost every inch available.

"Can I take the cart, at least to my room?" Said the princess, afraid to damage whatever was in the box.

"Certainly princess, feel free to take it to your room, later we will send an employee to take the cart", helping to take the order to the elevator, the employee says goodbye, leaving Peach to return comfortably to his room.

His curiosity was at the limit, Peach was wondering what content was so well wrapped, but for fear of being something of extreme importance, the princess manages to hold on, until she gets to her room.

“Wow what is this Peach? I didn't expect you to be back so fast, are you okay? ” asked Daisy, who was lying on the bed playing.

"I don't know, I found it at the reception, but I'll find out now", kneeling down, the princess starts to rip the thick layers of ribbon she wrapped and very well the content, making her emerge with the content she could find. Suddenly, without any warning sign, the contents of the box jumped on top of the princess, finally revealing the mysterious content that the two princesses were looking at.

“MAMA PEACH”, shouted with all his strength, the koopa who never gave up on his mother.

"Junior! What ... how are you here ”, holding Junior in her lap, the princess begins to examine how he was breathing inside that box, and if he was on holiday or something.

"What is he doing here?" Daisy spoke, leaving her console aside and going after the princess, to see if she was hallucinating.

“Daisy, I'm as surprised as you are. Júnior, how did you discover the room I am in, I'm sure the hotel did not divulge this type of information? ”

“I came to save you, duh! I couldn't accept it when you left us and I knew I needed to be saved, so I put a locator on your clothes, after that I just had to keep checking the sign and so I knew where I was staying. The most difficult thing was to map the entire building to find out which room it was, if it weren't for that, would have arrived just yesterday. ” Junior said proudly.

Daisy started to laugh, in front of her eyes was the copy of Bowser, coming to the rescue of her precious princess. "Hey Peach, it looks like your prayers have been answered, and it didn't take long for you to be kidnapped", seeing Junior and Peach's face, Daisy realizes that she shouldn't have used that word, and soon it is fixed. "I mean, it didn't take you long to be saved, by your most faithful knight."

Peach smiled at Daisy, but soon made a serious face at Junior, she couldn't encourage that kind of attitude. "Junior, who else knows you're here?"

"Nobody," said Junior proudly. "I will bring you home as a surprise!"

Getting up and putting Junior on his bed, Peach opens his suitcase and gives him his own console to play with, while organizing his ideas. "Daisy, I don't think that's a bad idea."

Júnior was surprised, he did not expect to hear a compliment so soon, after so many attempts to 'rescue Peach', this was the first time she was happy with her date. "Yes Mama Peach, I can take you home!"

“This is perfect, Peach, you couldn't even arrive alone, now everything should go as you planned. And how did Mario react? ”

“In the first part I told him about my feelings, and that we couldn't continue in the same way, I was doing everything I could to not hurt him. But unlike you, he didn't trust me, and I ended up stressing and saying it all at once. ”

"Talking what?" Júnior asks without understanding anything.

Just smiling at Junior, Daisy returns to talk to Peach, while sweet to the koopa. "I didn't think it could happen, I think he needs time to process everything. I'm sure that soon the two will be talking normally, just like old times ”.

"Did anyone do anything to my Mama Peach?" Asked Junior, understanding the context of the princesses' conversation a little.

"No need to worry Junior, Daisy was by my side, and took good care of me," said Peach as he sat next to Junior.

“Exactly, I took care of your Mama Peach a lot, and from now on you can call me Aunt Daisy. While you were away I heard a lot about you. ”

Junior smiled, grabbing Daisy's hand and kissing it. "Of course, I'm amazing!"

"It's just like your father," said Peach, kissing Junior's forehead making him red, as he placed him on his lap. "Now Junior, what is your plan to take us back to Darklands, because I need to go as fast as I can."

"And preferably not in a box," said Daisy, laughing.

Junior laughed at Daisy's comment, he was happy, he had found his mother and she wanted to go home with him. "The box was the only way to get out without being seen, although it was the fastest way to get here, if I were a little bigger I couldn't breathe properly."

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

Toadsworth was pacing back and forth at this point in the championship, his nerves were on edge, especially knowing that Toadette would be one of the people responsible for that meeting.

"Calm down, Toadsworth, even though it is a video conference, everyone will see the wrinkles on your face, it would be better if you went to rest, I can assume everything here."

"I'm not going to get my feet out of here, even though it's a diplomatic meeting, we never know what they might be up to, and you know very well what I think about him."

"You are being crazy, the king wants it anyway, if we get a good relationship with Bowser's kingdom, our whole kingdom benefits, and even if Peach isn't in the castle, I bet she would approve of this meeting," he said. Toadette who was finishing the last few steps before connecting with King Bowser.

With the arrival of the king, Toadette gives the signal for everyone to begin; typing some codes, toad causes Mushroom to try to connect with Bowser's kingdom, and hopes that it will contact you soon.

Thousands of kilometers away, the video conference room between kingdoms emits a signal, which makes officials immediately warn their superiors about how they should act. With Kamek being asked and advised of the attempted Mushroom Kingdom videoconference, the magikoopa immediately asked to immediately accept the connection while he went to meet Bowser.

Magically appearing in the place where Bowser and Kammy were, Kamek meddles between them, due to the urgency of the situation, "Sir, you need to come with me right now!"

"I hope this is very important," said Bowser growling without patience.

"Sir, Mushroom Kingdom, they are asking for a videoconference, at that very moment I gave the order to accept your request and prepare everything for your arrival."

Bowser felt the blood on his body heat up, why Mushroom was trying to get in touch, especially with Peach on the Grand Channel. Continuing to think, Bowser imagines that perhaps someone discovered his trip to the airport, or that the princess herself had a message for him; she had the intentions of creating a good relationship with Darklands, so it could be that she is on the call wanting to see him, or in the worst case inform her about her relationship with Mario.

"I am not fully prepared, if I knew I would have a meeting I would have prepared myself better, they cannot see me in that state."

"Your malice, you are perfect, you have nothing to worry about," said Kammy, pushing him to go to the video conference room.

“I already understand your old witch, I'm going to not have to push; instead bring my kids, they’ll like to see it. ”

Kammy sighed, but soon went after Bowser's children, with him going to the meeting room, the Darklands officials prepared all the technical details so that both kingdoms can have the greatest comfort and no delay in their call.

With everything ready and Bowser ready to start the conference, Kammy appears in the room with the koopalings behind her, but she displays a face that worries Bowser and Kamek. "Kammy, why isn't Junior here, don't tell me you're still unwell in bed?"

"Sir, actually, I looked around the castle ... Junior is missing."

"What do you mean Junior is missing," shouted Bowser, making the entire palace understand his king's mood.

"Yes, your wickedness ... I looked everywhere, and not even the employees, as your children have seen you since yesterday, the last time they claimed to have the visa was with you, when he said he was indisposed."

“If I may use the word father, Junior was stranger than usual, since Mama Peach went on vacation, he was always quiet in his corner and didn't even bother to enjoy Halloween, he thought it was just a passing thing , and not a rebellious phase of him, ”said Ludwig with all respect to his father, informing him of Júnior's behavior. 

“Damn it, and you just noticed it now. When I find Junior I'll give him a huge headache. Kamek, can you take over the meeting? ”

“Sir, as concerned as I may be, I think this is not the best time to ignore Mushroom, in a moment the conference will begin. We cannot spoil our image, I suggest you stay, and I will ask Kammy to look for Junior, I will be by your side and take care of the Koopalings, although I know that no one will dare go against my orders, ”said Kamek looking at the children of Bowser with a frightening look, passing on the message that mistakes would not be tolerated.

Bowser sat down again and looked at his children. "If any of you think of giving me trouble, know that you were grounded forever ... Kammy does what Kamek suggested, I count on you", giving the signal to start everything, the koopalings all sit close to Bowser without having the intention to disturb their father, unless Peach was on the call.

With the monitor showing the image from both sides, a toad almost fell by surprise to see Bowser's face sitting on his throne quietly. "Hey, breathe boy, you don't want to be remembered as the fool who peed his pants, you were the ones who called me anyway, stay calm."

Appearing on the call, Toadette greets everyone with his cheerful manner. "I'm sorry, and don't worry about them, we didn't expect them to answer that fast."

Bowser frowned, trying to recognize the pink toad in front of him. "Hello Toadette, we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh, hello King Bowser, I'm glad you remembered me, and know my name."

"King Bowser ... we didn't call to gossip and catch up, we'd like to discuss international relations issues, would you be available at this time?" Said Toadsworth, cutting off their conversation.

“If I were busy, I wouldn't be here, I have a kingdom to manage and I don't play like some people think. And you have a lot of courage to say to my face that you want to discuss something, if not even the same, you are polite enough to greet others. ”

"Yes, King Bowser is right, I apologize for the actions of Toadsworth, now we would like to discuss some things with you, with a view to building a better relationship between the kingdoms."

"Okay, I'm listening," said Bowser with the hope that Peach would show up on the call.

Asking for a moment, Toadette informs that he would be passing the command over to the Mushroom representative and would stand by to assist the conference between the two kingdoms. When Bowser heard the word Mushroom's representative his heart stopped, it meant that Peach had returned and would appear before him.

After a few minutes of silence, someone else was in front of Bowser, he was wearing a big purple cape, a big very shiny crown, and it was not a face that the koopa was remembering. Thinking it was some kind of prank, Bowser almost lost his temper, he wasn't in the mood for games, his son was missing and he wanted to waste time. “What a joke this is, when I was told that the Mushroom representative would be speaking to me personally, I thought it was Princess Peach, who are you who dare to stand in front of me. Or are you from Mushroom saying that someone else has the power to speak to me as an equal, with me being the king and supreme ruler of my entire kingdom? ”

“I am King Toadstool, ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and father of Princess Peach. So I think I have the necessary authority to speak to you as an equal, ”said the man in front of Bowser, looking irritated.

“Sir, this really is King Toadstool, although I haven't seen him for a few years, I can assume that he is the real one, you didn't remember his face, because at the time you didn't take care of all the affairs of the kingdom, and I was responsible for these matters, ”explained Kamek to everyone in the room.

"So that makes him our grandfather," says Larry at the back of the room, reminding Bowser that his children were at such an important meeting.

"I always wanted a grandfather, the elderly are very cute, and I knew they like to pamper their grandchildren," added Wendy, in which Toadette laughed at the comparison of Bowser's daughter.

"Shut up!" Bowser roared once, silencing everyone.

"I didn't know you were busy, we can schedule another day where we can talk properly," says King Toadstool in a totally cold way.

“It is not disturbing. As I did not know the reason for the call, I ended up bringing my children to the meeting, I apologized for what happened, I know that they will no longer make their father look like a failure in the current situation. Going back to the situation regarding kingdom relations, will it be just us who will be dealing, or will Peach also be joining this conference? ”

“The princess is not in the castle, and will not be joining this conference. And don't even think about looking for her, ”said Toadsworth, not holding out that Bowser wouldn't even say the princess's name.

Bowser was clearly disappointed, he thought that Peach was in the castle, but unfortunately she was still beside Mario. "I understand, she is still on the Grand Channel enjoying her vacation week."

King Toadstool looked quickly at Toadsworth, Bowser should not have known where the princess will be, what they both thought if the princess was safe. "This is not public information, I would like you to explain where you got this information," said the princess's father.

"I don't have much to explain, the princess herself told me."

"When exactly?", Everyone wanted to know, while wondering where the princess had been last week.

Bowser was silent for a moment, at this point in the discussion he realized that the princess had not yet explained about the two, either because she had not had the opportunity or because she chose to speak in person; which put Bowser in a risky situation. Either he said that Peach was in his castle, leaving Toadsworth and King Toadstool aware that the princess was in his care, or he respected the princess's choice and found some excuse.

Sighing Bowser, everyone answers again. “You are a little mistaken, the media vehicles have already met the princess, they know that she went to the Grand Channel and all the people who are at her side. And I bet they are looking for the place where she is staying, it's just a matter of time ”.

With the king calming down, he makes a soft face again, returning to the focus of the conference. "So ... I think we can be more objective at this conference, or does King Bowser have any preferences?"

"Actually I have," asking for a few seconds, Bowser turns to his children to speak to each of them. "Regardless of the content of the conversation, this is no place for you, say goodbye and look for Kammy until further notice." With the koopalings understanding his father's request, everyone starts to say goodbye and leave the room to help look for Junior.

"I'm going to leave King Daddy, and even more Grandpa Toadstool," says Lemmy politely as he prepares to let his father handle diplomatic tasks.

However, it irritated the king of Mushroom who didn't like being called that at all. "Young koopa, my daughter is not your mother, and I am not your grandfather, I refuse to be called that, so get this ridiculous idea out of your head and I hope I don't have to repeat it."

Bowser roared right away, making everyone in the place tremble. “Whoever you think you're talking to, I'm the only one who can talk to my kids like that. You don't know them and even though you are the king of Mushroom, you don't have the right to talk like that to my son, or any of them, and if you dare to speak again I will forget that you are Peach's father and not I teach you myself a lesson that you will never forget, and there is no use hiding behind anyone, because when I want nobody can stop me. ”

Kamek put his hand on Bowser's shoulders, calming his king and making him think about what really mattered and not letting a stranger annoy him. “Although my king's behavior was not appropriate, you were the ones who contacted us without even communicating about us, besides being adults and you have no reason to treat a child like that, he is not doing any harm to anyone calling him that, so I ask that this does not disturb the reason why you try to contact our kingdom ”.

When Toadsworth would answer Kamek, his king silenced him, resolving to answer for his actions himself. “You are right, I was exalted, King Bowser did not do wrong, he was protecting his children. I never considered Bowser to be a good father, and I am ashamed of my actions, and I hope that we can learn from our mistakes and build a good relationship. In fact, the reason I called you today is because Toadette, who is a member of my board, calls my attention to our differences, our rivalry lasts a long time and it would be much more beneficial if both kingdoms worked for something. "

"In other words, allies," said Bowser, was it Peach who had set this up, although even though she was not involved, Bowser wanted a good relationship with Mushroom, it would make Peach happy and would be good for his people and his economy.

“I think it would be exactly that, of course it would happen overnight, I would like to talk first and see if there is a future in which the two countries can live in peace and harmony, and with all respect without you kidnapping every time my daughter."

“I approve of the idea. And out of curiosity Peach approves of that, wouldn't you like to do something that would hurt her? ”

"Not yet, as you know, she's on vacation, but as soon as this meeting ends up calling to talk to her, and get involved in the affairs of the kingdom."

Bowser's eyes shone this was the perfect opportunity to send the princess a message. "I understand, so I would like to ask a personal favor, you could say that I wished she had fun on her vacation, and that if she feels good I have no reason not to accept her proposal."

With the Koopalings still at the door, and hearing that the king was going to speak to Peach and his father was sending him a message, everyone spoke in chorus to the king, asking him to say hi to the princess for him, and that if Junior was at home the same would also say the same.

"Children, because they are standing here at the door, I already said they could go," said Bowser smiling when he saw that his children were smiling again and were excited again just to know that Peach would hear a message from them.

King Toadstool on the other hand, was not nervous this time, he seemed more surprised, to see that everyone in the place really liked his daughter. "I will give the message to my daughter, now if I understand correctly, it seems that her son Bowser Júnior is not present."

“Don't worry about it, he's hiding from everyone, he was just a figure of speech, when my kids said he wasn't at home. Now I would like to have more time to talk about the affairs of the kingdom, but unfortunately I remembered that I need to have a meeting with my advisers, I bet they will be happy with Mushroom's proposal and of course we will not betray your expectations, so I will leave the details with Kamek and I will leave ”. Saying goodbye, Bowser picks up all his children and lets Kamek deal with the bureaucratic issues, his next mission should be to look for Junior.

“Listen, everyone, this should never get out of here, I don’t want you to think I’m not able to raise my children, I say I’ve always been raising you practically alone, and I never lost any of you, now we’re going to turn every corner of the palace and find your brother ”.


	29. My Feelings

Compared to a few days ago, what Peach was doing could be considered crazy; she barely had arrived in Grand Channel and the princess was already finishing packing their bags. Peach was looking forward to going back to Darklands, although she still had some things to do, she was determined to go as soon as possible to Bowser.

Junior was taking a break, since Peach and Daisy were pampering the little koopa, besides playing with Daisy, Peach made sure to ask Junior for a mini banquet to eat properly, if it weren't for him, the princesses would even now be thinking on how to get to Darklands.

Finally with her bags packed, Peach sits on the bed next to Junior and Daisy. “Junior, you are sure that your plan will work. Do you think my identity will get in the way of anything? ”

“Don't worry Mama Peach, I have some authority for that, of course it will be boring to explain, but when we get to the airport we will get on a secret plane, and as I am present, they will be forced to take off immediately, I just need to pass a code that our ticket will be guaranteed. You won't have to worry, I'll take care of you and make sure we get home as soon as possible. ”

Peach was laughing when he saw Junior so happy and talkative for bringing the princess back to his home, hugging the koopa, Peach fixes Junior's bandana and notices the big smile that Júnior displayed. “Hmm… I found something interesting, it looks like this koopa has a switch. And is he here? ” said the princess tickling Junior's belly. "Or is it here," Peach continues to tickle Junior, who couldn't bear to laugh, where his laughter was louder than the phone.

As Daisy was on the outside watching Peach interact with Junior, with much more love than she showed these days, the princess managed to realize that the phone was ringing and she managed to warn the two, who were closer to the phone.

"Good morning, Princess Peach speaking."

"Hello Peach!"

"Dad!" Replied Peach when he saw that his own father had called her; as they had not arranged anything, the princess was surprised, she knew how her father was busy with the affairs of the kingdom, since she was not there.

"Did you receive the flowers we sent you?"

"Yes I did, it was very kind of you I loved them" said Peach, while watching Daisy saying that this was the best opportunity to tell everything. Even if Daisy didn't say that, the princess knew she wouldn't have another opportunity like this, this was the princess's best time to talk about her decisions and choices, that she chose to go with Bowser, and that she loved him.

“I'm glad you liked it, Toadette helped me choose them, and Toadsworth wrote the note, they're all here with me actually, and we all miss them, that's why the flowers. But I wanted you to know that we’re always thinking about you, and we want you to really rest and have a wonderful week, with everyone you love by your side ”

“ Thank you, all of you, I miss you all too, and I promise I will rest. ”

“I feel more relaxed when I know that. I know it cannot be a very comfortable subject to hear, but as king it is my duty to inform you and to know your opinion. Mushroom thinks about making a political deal with King Bowser's kingdom, we were actually contacting them right now, and during our little conversation Bowser did not refuse to enter into negotiations, as long as you approve of all this. He expressed that if the princess disagrees he has no reason to accept any kind of agreement. ”

Peach was silent, they had talked to Bowser, how did he react, did he think she was back and was contacting him, did he feel sad that he didn't see her. Millions of thoughts were going on in the princess's mind, which made her voice falter and she didn't answer for a while, until her father called her on the phone again asking if she was okay.

“This must be a difficult subject for you, you don't need to think about it, just enjoy your vacation, and when you get home we can return to this subject, if you want to of course. We wish everyone to have fun, and see you later. ”

"Dad, your majesty, wait, I'm sorry to say nothing, please don't hang up!"

"I didn't go anywhere, I'm here Peach."

"Before I answer you, I think I owe you an explanation, in fact, all of you."

"You don't have to, darling, you don't have to force yourself into anything, everything worked out in the end, we don't need an explanation, you're not a little girl anymore."

Peach was not waiting for the conversation to go that way, it was not as she expected, but she needed to tell, not to inform every step she took during her vacation away from everyone, but to tell the decision she made for her life. “Actually, I do, and I want to inform everyone, last week I was in Darklands. I want to make it very clear that I was not kidnapped, or suffered any kind of threat; when I went out alone to have a private week, without press and obligations, let's say that by a happy accident, I was invited to go to Bowser's kingdom. This may seem more complicated than it looks, but it is important to know that I was not kidnapped, I could leave anytime I wanted, but I chose to spend the week there. ”

"And during this period, did you stay with Bowser?" Asked the princess's father, wondering why the koopa knew where the princess was.

When the princess was about to reply, she could only hear Toadsworth's cry of fury: “That fat lizard, he dared to stand beside you and speak his name as if they were friends, when I find him again, I will tie him up and throw him into a cauldron , for the rest of his life. ”

"Toadsworth, calm down and look at what you're talking about", Peach's mood had changed seriously, the princess did not expect everything to take this course, and she felt that the longer it took, everything could be misinterpreted. "As I was saying, I was invited to Bowser's kingdom in Darklands, and I decided to stay, to form diplomacy."

Hearing the explanation that Peach had given, everyone looks at Toadette, the princess could even imagine everyone looking at the little toad. "Toadette, did you know that?" Asked the king, doubting whether all that had already been properly calculated.

"No ... no, I didn't know I swear. This is just a coincidence of fate, I just had the same idea as the princess. ”

"I'm sorry Peach, I just had to confirm Toadette's involvement, go ahead."

Peach took a deep breath, she was not going to waste the chance they were giving her. “I spent a week in Darklands, at Bowser's palace, as I was his guest, things were very different than when you are not kidnapped. By the way it was Bowser's birthday week, so everyone was busy, and yet I was all pleasant and inviting, and made me feel really at ease. Of course, their culture is different, they are isolated from the world, and they live around volcanoes, so everyone is impetuous and has this evil pose, I think it's something that is embedded in their DNA, but if you were there you would understand everything ``.

"I think Mama meant that being incredible is something that is embedded in the koopa heritage," said Júnior with a big smile, making everyone in the room and on the phone hear his voice. Peach turning around just looked at the koopa, which made him shiver in place, all it took was a look that made the koopa curl up in his shell and apologize.

"Whose princess voice was it?" Toadsworth asked, thinking he had recognized that voice from somewhere.

“I will explain in a moment. I still need to report something serious and important, and I would like everyone to hear it. ”

"We will be listening, I guarantee you that I will make everyone hear every word."

With everyone remaining silent, the princess felt a lot more pressure than before; now everyone was analyzing everything he said, choosing to close his eyes, to imagine himself in a calm place, and to have the courage to face everyone; Peach doesn't realize that Daisy had gone to meet him. Being close to her cousin, Daisy took Peach's hand, giving all the necessary support, both knew it would not be easy, but Daisy knew the truth, and even so she chose to be beside Peach and showed that she still loved her.

“This week, it was very important, I was able to reflect on my actions, on my future, and on my decisions. In that time, I had the opportunity to deal with diplomacy between kingdoms, I also managed to discover a little of each one, I was even able to rediscover myself! ”

“Yesterday, Toadette asked me if I was in love with Mario; in fact it wasn't just her who asked me that, everyone expected to hear my answer. And I am absolutely sure that I would have my whole life saying yes, saying that Mario is my happiness, but after all this week I say with confidence that I don't love Mario. ”

“Peach could hear Toadette's euphoric voice screaming that she already knew, while Toadsworth gave him a long sermon, and his father just heard his daughter. This made the princess feel lighter, feel that the worst is over and she was able to do everything. "And I also realized, by my own choice, without being influenced in any way, that ... I fell in love with King Bowser."

At the same time he said he loved Bowser, Junior jumped on the bed, his eyes were full of a happy glow that matched his smile, the happiest smile he had ever given. As he had no contact before, Peach is very happy to see Junior's happy face, and she is wondering if everyone will be surprised like him.

Turning their attention to the phone, Daisy and Peach could hear Toadsworth profaning real bad words, mixed with words of shock, horror, indignation and confusion. Toadette kept repeating that she did not know what had happened and swore that she had not imagined such a scenario. With the king silencing everyone, Peach's father just takes a long breath and talks to his daughter again, “I think that explains a lot, I never realized that my daughter hadn't discovered herself or even had doubts about what was feeling, I think this is my fault for always being so far away. ”

"No dad, this is not your fault, I needed to find out for myself, and yet I only realized how serious it was all yesterday."

“PRINCESS PEACH, I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION, YOU SHOULD ME THAT, IF YOU THINK WE'LL AGREE TO ALL THAT, YOU ARE COOL, I CANNOT TRUST THAT FAT LIZARD, HE IS A MONSTER AND YOU TWO TOGETHER IS IMPOSSIBLE”, said Toadsworth shouting with all your strength.

“I’m not asking you to approve, I’m informing you of my decision, I know that you are not swallowing this story above all, but I also know that you know that when I’m decided on something I don’t go back, you can’t trust him, but you can trust me, and respect my feelings. If he still continues to be judged as a monster, without even having a chance to protect himself, you can also consider me a monster, because he is the one I love and choose to be with. ”

“I can't pretend that I understand Peach, but I trust you, in fact there hasn't been a day when I didn't trust you my daughter. And I thank you for informing me, it was a very mature and sensible attitude. And with all that I saw today I can say that King Bowser is not a soulless creature as Toadsworth says, especially when we were talking earlier and I saw how he defended his children, he was not afraid to move heavens and lands across them, and he wouldn't even bow his head to anyone. So I think I can understand that you saw good things about him that attracted you, although he does not follow the same standards of education as royalty from Mushroom Kingdom, he is very versatile and we can fix it when the two decide to go with it to the public , I just ask you not to do it immediately, other than that I always swore that when you found love I would not interfere and if you say that he is a good person you have my blessing. "

" Yes, father, he is very good " replied Peach, almost crying with joy.

"But if he dares to make you sad or hurt you, I will never forgive him."

"Don't worry dad, he would never dare hurt me, he does everything to always see my smile."

“So at this point, I announce that Mushroom Kingdom will be contacting King Bowser in the next few days, to discuss peace between the kingdoms, I will address this personally as soon as possible. And now I have a personal message from Bowser himself, he told me to have fun on your vacation, he wanted you to enjoy your days on the Grand Channel, and all his kids were screaming to say hi, except the youngest son who wasn’t on site."

Immediately Peach looked at Junior. "I think we know exactly who you are talking about."

"Based on our current schedule, we will be communicating again in three days, via video conference, but I think we can speed up negotiations, if I get the board together now we can work on it as quickly as possible."

“Dad, please wait, the idea is very good, but you don't have to accelerate anything. I haven't told him yet. ”

This time, everyone on the other end of the phone was silent, and reflected on the princess's words. Until Toadsworth broke the silence, asking what everyone wanted to know: “Peach, you're telling us that you love him, and you haven't even told him yet. How do you expect him to perceive your feelings? ”

“That feeling I only recently discovered, when I left Darklands, we just had a good relationship, but now I know what I feel, and I know how much I love him, and I need to tell him that. That's why I intend to go to Darklands, and if I can get ready soon, I can arrive later today. ”

"I have no guard for you, besides that I thought Darklands would be closed to outsiders."

“Don't worry dad, I already prepared everything ... Do you remember Bowser's son who was not at the scene, and the voice that Toadsworth said he heard? He's my ticket to security, with Bowser Junior I will have no problem getting to Bowser. ”

“Sorry Peach, but that doesn't make me feel relieved, although you can enter Bowser's realm, we know very well that Bowser is not the only danger that is out there in this world, anyone could take advantage of this situation, that's why I I demand that you wait just one more day, I will be sending trusted guards to accompany you. ”

This time it was Toadette who started to speak. “King Toadstool, with all due respect, your opinion does not matter much at that moment, the princess is filled with feelings she has never felt before, and asking to wait is like torture for her; maybe we could find someone reliable who is close to the princess to accompany her. "

" How about Mario? " Said Toadsworth,

"I think that would be strange, him inside everyone else leaving the woman he loves, at his rival's house."

At that moment, Daisy shook hands with Peach, asking for permission and holding the phone. "How about if I go with Peach?"

"Princess Daisy, it would also be very unwise to go to the princess, the two alone, could cause total chaos."

"Actually, it would be unwise, who could imagine that two princesses are traveling alone and alongside a koopa, entering Bowser's territory. This will make everyone suspicious of our true identities, and think twice before acting, so I am the perfect bodyguard. I am also the person who has been kidnapped least of all, even less than Mario himself. "

"But Daisy, these are also your holidays with Luigi, you have the opportunity to stay in this beautiful city, I don't want to disturb you." Peach said, worried about Daisy's relationship:

“Don't worry, I can go back to Luigi at another time, besides my choices are to be next to my boyfriend and his brother who has just ended a relationship in which we will be trying to cheer him up. you, or go with my best friend to be with the one she loves and spend a few days in the palace of someone I’ve never been to and see if I can venture out a little bit. So I think you already know my choice. ”

With Princess Daisy talking like that, no one had any choice but to agree with her, besides all that Peach had spent a week with Bowser without anyone knowing, so if they managed to arrive safely, they would have nothing to do. fear.

"Well ... this will show confidence and expectations that we are putting in Bowser, and good trust is crucial in this type of political relationship," just to mention this Peach and Daisy were happy and smiled at each other. " Okay, both of you can go, but I want you to let me know as soon as they arrive, and Peach my daughter, I want you to take care of yourself and be happy. so they still don’t go public, at least until we get the whole policy behind it. ”

With the king withdrawing, Toadsworth tries to speak to Peach, but before the toad complains about his choices, the princess cuts off any chance of communication. "I am an adult and as I said, I know you do not agree with that, when I return to the palace we will talk, meanwhile I wish you well and take care of your nerves, at your age you can’t be so nervous, tell Toadette to take care of things for a day and go to rest, now with your license I need to find someone. ” Hanging up the phone, Peach realizes that Daisy at that moment was packing her bags, she was grateful, that Daisy never unpacked them completely, all her bags, because her cousin had just finished packing everything, and was going to Luigi's meeting to warn about everything

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Everyone in the palace, with the exception of Bowser who was solving matters of the kingdom alone, was looking for Junior, since they found out that the koopa had disappeared, everything was in chaos, this time Junior had not warned no one even where he was going, or what he intended to do, which was making the whole palace very excited. Tired of having to look for her brother and wanting to hide from Kammy, Wendy ends up entering Roy's recording room, hoping to be able to rest. a little and that someone would find his little brother who at the time of the championship was just giving a headache. Seeing that someone was passing in front of the door, Wendy realizes that Roy was resting in front of his base and soon calls him into his own room.

"Wendy, what do you think you're doing here, the old men made it very clear to find Junior, depending on the case, we can even choose the punishment he will have to suffer."

“Hiding, and resting, I won't be looking for him all day, the day has barely started and we already have to work hard. Júnior may be missing but he is not stupid, he will eventually return home. ”

"Well, looking at it this way, I'm also not looking to look for him, I find it much more interesting to take care of my other matters," said Roy, already sitting on a chair and turning on his equipment.

"Great, so don't make too much noise and let's stay here for a while, then we part ways and go back to looking," said Wendy already planning everything she would say to Kammy as soon as she found her.

While the two were enjoying and relaxing, one of Roy's equipment broke their tranquility, sounding an alarm so loud that they were afraid someone close to them had heard it. "Because you called something so alarming, turn it off soon, before we get caught," said Wendy hoping Kammy wouldn't find them.

“I know Wendy, shut up and let me work it out… It won't do any good to turn it off, this is an emergency signal, since Dad broke the monitor room, we set up our base here; Rocco must have something very important to say. ”

"So what are you waiting for, better to see now without our father finding out," said the koopa wondering what urgent news the spy who was following Peach would have.

"Rocco for base, I have urgent news from Princess Peach!"

"Roy for Rocco, what's the matter, be quick that we are not in a very good situation."

“Yes, you are not in a good situation. You should be looking for your brother, not sitting here in a comfortable room, ”said Kammy, magically appearing behind the two koopas.

"But we were looking for Junior, I thought that maybe Junior isn't in the kingdom, so he was contacting my outside eyes and ears to spread any clues about our dear brother," said Ron, giving Kammy a sarcastic smile thinking his excuse would work.

"You really think you would believe that without any proof."

"It's true Kammy, we were talking to Rocco now to find out if he had any leads," replied Wendy trying to convince Kammy that they shouldn't be in trouble.

Still suspicious, Kammy takes the equipment from Roy's hands, to see if the koopalings present tell the truth. "Rocco, this is Kammy, tell me what these little ones hired to do and also report the situation."

This time it was Rocco who was in trouble, he knew that if he wanted to return home safely, with his job and all the members he couldn't lie to Kammy. “I think everyone already knows, but I am responsible for keeping an eye on Princess Peach. And right now the princess is on her way to the airport in escorts, she's taking all her bags and doesn't look like she's going to return. I would like to know what the next step will be, because the moment she goes through security it will be very difficult to continue following her. ”

"The airport, but she was supposed to stay there all week," shouted Wendy, not knowing what was really going on.

"Get out, before I regret it, and it doesn't contain a word to anyone, if your dad finds out you're still following the princess, his fury won't just come out over Junior." With the koopas leaving and leaving the magikoopa alone, Kammy goes back to Roy to find out if the princess's current plans would affect Bowser.

"Rocco, I have a question, did you happen to be able to see the princess wearing any kind of ring and is she at the airport alone, or is there someone by her side?"

“I'm sorry, I couldn't see if she was wearing any type of accessory, much more a ring. I've been following her since she left the hotel and I haven't gotten very close, and on her other question, the princess isn't the only one at the airport. ”

"So tell me you idiot don't keep me waiting for whoever is next to you."

"Princess Daisy and Bowser Junior, the three are at the airport and as far as I can tell Junior is trying to take the flight to Darklands."

"You idiot, you found Junior and you didn't plan to tell us about it, we were investigating the palace and the surrounding territories since early and he was there all the time", Kammy tried to control himself, she put Roy's equipment beside and tried to think of good things, until she was able to speak normally again. 

"Your meanness, Junior is bringing the two princesses with him, it looks like they are really going to take the secret flight to Darklands, if I follow them I will end up revealing my disguise, what is my next step."

“For Lord Bowser's sake, you can go back to Darklands or your base wherever you are, since they're coming to Darklands the only thing you have to do is keep your mouth shut, if the koopalings ask anything, Peach and Daisy took a plane to Mushroom Kingdom and you know nothing. ” Turning off communications Kammy knew that when Junior returned, he would be spoiled by everyone, after all he was bringing the princess back to the palace.

Leaving Roy's office, the magikoopa decides to keep all this information to herself, it would be fun to see everyone's face when discovering Peach's whereabouts; resolving to leave the koopas looking until lunchtime, magikoopa only tells Kamek that he found Junior's whereabouts and that he could stop looking for him, and with a poof she disappears leaving no clue as to his whereabouts.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

With Bowser Junior, I have used all his influence to get a direct flight to Darklands, Daisy is impressed with the koopa's quick decisions, besides being able to take everyone safely, the koopa demanded the fastest vehicle to get home; just like Peach the two wanted to arrive in Darklands today and not spend a whole day traveling back and forth. 

As Peach had not slept very well, the princess ended up falling asleep on her trip and having some deserved hours of rest, but when they arrived close to Bowser's territory, Daisy soon woke her cousin to tell them that everyone was arriving.

Peach, then stretched and woke up as fast as she could, she couldn't wait until she saw Bowser. Besides, it was the first time she saw the entrance to Bowser's realm, the last time she was unconscious, and Peach wanted to have that experience.

"I think we arrived, although it is not as you described, there is a lot of pollution due to the gases from the surrounding volcanoes, I believe the city must go ahead," said Daisy trying to be somehow happy with what she was seeing.

Upon hearing Daisy's comment, Peach could not hide his laughter, it is logical that anyone would find such a place horrible, and his cousin was trying to be positive. “All of this in front of you, it is a camouflage to keep out intruders, Bowser told me that common sense keeps everyone away from that place, but as we pass that point, we will be able to see the full extent of Bowser's kingdom. Although we will stop at Volcano, they also have normal land, such as fields and deserts. ”

With the plane starting to descend and passing through the smoke screen, the view in front of the two was totally different, which even made Daisy wrong, they were only a few meters away from some skyscrapers, she could see an incredible big volcano in the middle of a city and the closer it got, the princess could see how vast and diverse the koopa kingdom was.

"Junior, don't you think we are flying too close to all these buildings, like looking at them gives me chills, I hope the airport is not too far away", asked Princess Daisy, being careful that the pilot didn't understand that it was an insult.

With Junior just smiling, he knew what would come next, putting his arms up, the whole plane plunged down, of course the pilot knew what he was doing, but for the princesses it was unprecedented and at the same time scary. With the plane finally landing, Junio removes his belt and jumps on Peach's lap to see if his Mama and aunt are all right.

"Junior, what happened here?"

"Nothing much, we just landed," said the koopa as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Peach, I didn't mean that, went should be landing at an airport."

"Ahh ... we don't! Not many people use an airplane like us, most of them here use helicopters, and this place is our landing point; this ended up saving us a good space in our kingdom ”.

“Peach, the first thing you have to demand, an airport, urgent! If Toadsworth were here he would have a heart attack and his soul would not rest, ”said Daisy with conviction.

Jumping from the princess's lap, the energy that Junior had was much greater than the two princesses, and soon the koopa was already seeing how everyone would return home. "Let's go home, Mama Peach, I'm hungry and I need to show Dad and Wendy that I brought you home!"

With the two of them following Júnior, they soon managed to get off the jet that Júnior had arranged for them, and we're already looking for a taxi that could take everyone to the palace. Although Volcano's cars were by nature larger than those in Toad Town, due to the number of suitcases of the princesses, it was difficult to find two taxis to which they could take their 14 suitcases.

After they managed to call a taxi big enough to take everyone, the koopa who was driving just looked at everyone through the window refusing to take everyone. "This is no joke, girls, you look like three people in costumes going to the other side of the city, my lunch is already coming and I am not, so I will refuse to get in my car."

"Listen, you stupid koopa, we don't want a ride, we will pay for your service," said Júnior, almost jumping on the loose driver.

Peach was in a good mood, but she was not going to take this insult with her, while Daisy and Junior were arguing, the princess saw a taxi van and approaching them the princess soon started to negotiate with the driver. “Good morning, sir, I would like to make you a proposal, I need to go to Volcano Palace urgently, we will not bring you any problems, there are only three people and fourteen suitcases, and you don't have to worry about putting them in the car, we will do everything ourselves. "

“With all due respect, this amount of bags would be almost as if I were closing a trip for a group, I wouldn't mind doing it, but I would have to charge 80 coins for the service.”

"I will pay you 200 cash, if you accept now," said Peach, taking out a bag of coins and handing it to the man, who was delighted to see so much money in one trip.

Having accepted the princess's proposal, the driver realizes that there was another taxi driver next to the princess's group, and as she had been very kind he would not leave a dissatisfied customer, going close to the group with the driver himself, he insists on carrying all the bags which shock the three who were unaware of the situation.

“What are you waiting for, now we have a van just for ourselves, and we don’t need to squeeze, this gentleman was very kind, I just had to give 200 coins for a simple run, come on”, speaking the other man on purpose he can't even say anything, it was as if Peach had broken his spirit, he could have won a lot of that and because he called everyone a clown who would go home without anything would be him.

Finally with everyone in the vehicle, they were feeling that Peach avenged them all, which greatly improved everyone's mood. “Daisy, now I can tell you, welcome to Darklands, even though we found a difficult person to deal with, I really love people here, even though they may look mean, that's just their way, when you first meet them. In fact, you will see that everyone is normal like everyone else. ”

"But I'm really mean," said Junior, crossing his arms in opposition to what Peach had said, trying to look as cool as possible.

With Daisy paying attention to what the koopa had said, she really thought that some were evil, and intended to remain, but her thinking was broken with a simple act by Peach. Gently the princess started to fix Junior's scarf that was crooked, and kissed his face when it was over, which made the koopa totally red and all soft. Words were no longer needed, Peach had just shown Daisy that everyone had a bright side, and that everyone at heart was a good person.

The city of Volcano shone from all directions, in addition to the rivers of lava illuminating the horizon, all the streets were extremely clean and had no trace of toxic gases, and as the landscapes changed, the princess was able to recognize every point she had. a story with Bowser, and when they passed the clock tower, Daisy's eyes were shining with excitement, and Peach could feel the desire her friend wanted to visit next to Luigi.

When they got closer to the palace, Peach felt uneasy, if she could she would run to the palace and at the same time, she was worried if it was not very simple when meeting Bowser, he was always waiting to hear that she loved him and the princess wanted it to be special. With Peach getting distracted by her thoughts, she doesn't realize that the van had stopped in front of a big gate, and everyone was out of the car, with the driver helping to unpack all the bags.

"Peach ... Peach ... PEACH!"

"Sorry Daisy, why do we stop?"

"We can only go here, Mama, we need a permit to enter the palace," said Júnior, helping the princess out of the car. 

Due to the help of the driver, everyone was able to easily get close to a security center which oversees the authorizations of everyone who could enter the palace, Junior jumping on the counter soon starts giving orders to the Hammer Bro who should attend to everyone. “We need to get in, so you can cut out the boring chat and about the protocols, we don't have time for that. And don't think I'm talking about the stupid walk around the palace, I need to go home and see my dad. ”

"I think you are confusing things, tourist access is not open, let alone the entrance to the palace, I suggest that you leave all these bags at the hotel you are staying in and return on Wednesday."

“This is their hotel, you asshole” snarled Junior, wanting to fly in the face of the stubborn Hammer. "This is my home, let me in, before I make everyone's life a real nightmare!"

The koopas behind the hammer were laughing, and went to the counter thinking that they were scared everyone was leaving. “We have a furious little koopa here, I think he will say that he will command his army to attack us, but I only see two girls in princess costumes, so unless a real army is here, they cannot enter without authorization, and if they continue, we are authorized to use force. ”

At that moment Junior started to laugh, they dared to challenge him and even threatened his Mama, and nothing and no one would save him from the wrath that would fall on them. "You must really be blind!" Jumping towards the two koopas, Junior hit their heads against each other and jumped on Hammer holding on to his neck and immobilizing one of the employee's hands. "I will speak for the time, open the damn gate, I am Bowser Junior, crown prince of all this kingdom and mainly gave his ugly ass, and here behind are my Mama Peach and my aunt Daisy."

"Peach, show your ID," said Daisy, picking up her passport and showing the hammer that Junior was telling the truth. 

With everyone seeing that the princesses spoke the truth, everyone's face starts to become discolored, and they are paralyzed with fear. “Great, apparently everyone understood the message, you know this is really Princess Peach, my mother, and the act they did is punishable by death, I believe that the chomps would be very happy to have a new dish on the menu ... but how my Mama doesn't like violence I will give you only one chance, bring a car now and take us inside, and I can think of how to ease the punishment for all of you. ”

Not even having time to fall on their knees asking for mercy, everyone at the base grabs the princesses' bags, opens the gate and has already requested a car to help royalty get into the palace.

"Now it looks like we are going to get some service around here," said Daisy, finding it funny to see everyone's desperation but having treated everyone like mere scammers.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Bowser was doing as he had promised, he was going to every possible meeting, although he was worried about Junior he was entrusting Kammy and Kamek to find his son, and in that time he was in a boring room which several useless problems needed his endorsement to resolve.

Although at that time everyone was discussing the allocation of new land acquired, which was a subject that Bowser liked to hear, he started to think about the meeting he had earlier with Mushroom, would Peach be happy with his message, would she she would still accept being friends with him, even after Mario asked for his hand, and how she would react when she learned that Junior was missing, because he hadn't paid enough attention to his son.

When the five people were looking at Bowser, to see if he approved the division of the new territories, just one look was enough for the koopa to totally change the map they were using, with the new division no one would lose out, the citizens would have a better quality of life, and the palace benefits from the labor of some lands. With everyone applauding the koopa's genius, the device that Kammy had asked to be installed in the room that Bowser would be using, starts to shine, catching everyone's attention.

According to his explanation, the device had three colors, and when a green light turned on, it meant they found his son. "Shut up you idiots, it looked like Kammy finally found my son, and I can't wait to teach him a lesson." When Bowser was going to get up and call Kamek to accompany him, Kammy appeared in front of him, surprising him. "I didn't expect to see you here, you should be with Junior right now bringing him to me, what the hell is going on, don't tell me this is a false alarm."

"Yes, I found Junior, but no, I'm not with him at the moment", Kammy was preparing himself mentally, in a few minutes everything in everyone's life was going to change, and she was the only one who knew about these changes. "Sir, I would like to show you something, and I ask you to come with me."

"Wow, I wonder if this is where my son is, I'm very curious to know where the brat was, after hitting him with the hammer of justice," said Bowser sarcastically, making everyone laugh and not even realize that the koopa was already leaving the room, and the next moment he informed everyone that the meeting would take a break.

Kammy catches Bowser by the claws, starts to guide him through the corridors, and after going down some stairs and passing through several corridors, the koopa realizes where they were going. "The boy came in through the front gate, he must be confident even though nothing will happen to him."

Kammy didn't answer, she was simply counting the time needed for the two of them to be perfect, and when they finally got to the point she planned, they could both hear Bowser Junior's voice entering the palace, along with another voice that Koopa didn't. was recognized at that time.

Although Bowser was saying he was going to punish Junior, only when he heard his son's voice can he breathe relieved, he didn't know what to do if something happened to any of his children. When Bowser was about to open one of the doors that was separating him from Junior, Kammy stopped him for a moment which made the koopa suspicious.

"Hang on! Said the magikoopa.

"And for what reason now," said the koopa as he looked impatiently at Kammy.

"I just wanted to say, I am very proud of you, your wickedness, you above all challenge fate and you can say that you won, and I am very happy for you, and know that I will always be by your side supporting you."

"You should take the day off, I'm just going to find my son, and then punish him, I think you've been working too hard, or is the age coming, so can we go now?"

Kammy smiled shyly, and although Bowser called her old she didn't care because she knew what was going to happen "Yes, we can go sir!"

Not needing to speak twice, Bowser soon opened the doors, and was already shouting for his son to hear him. "JUNIOR COME HERE NOW!" Walking towards his son, Bowser soon sees him carrying two bags bigger than him, where he managed to hide behind them. "Get out of those bags and get what you deserve before I reach you."

As Bowser walked towards Junior, he saw that the boy was not alone and soon after he noticed a yellow dress turning down the hall, making him remember who it was that voice he had heard earlier.

"Junior, tell me what is this?"

"It's my surprise, Dad," said Junior walking towards his father, as if he wasn't afraid of the punishment he could suffer.

"Is it because my surprise would be that you kidnap Princess Daisy by just bringing her here?"

"Uhh, actually ...", a third voice echoed down the hall, just behind Princess Daisy. "I'm the real surprise," said the most beautiful voice that made Bowser's heart tremble.

Being completely paralyzed, Bowser couldn't believe his eyes, no matter how many times he blinked, that was Princess Peach, his princess, the woman of his life and owner of his heart, and she was in his palace again.

Peach seeing Bowser's first reaction, didn't hesitate for another second, and started running towards Bowser, where when he was close enough he jumped into his arms, and when they were finally together, he put his lips directly on his, making your heart beat with joy.

It was at that moment that Bowser knew he was not dreaming, because it only took one touch to remind him that all of this was real, it only took that second for him to feel that she was in his arms again, it only took him a millisecond to take it out. from the floor, and your hearts connect.

With the two of them kissing more slowly than usual, Peach started to walk away from Bowser, but the koopa was afraid she was going to leave again so he held her hand with all his strength as a way of asking her not to walk away again.

I understand Bowser's desperation, the princess laughed softly and went back to the koopa kissing him again, so she managed to whisper just so he could hear: Bowser, trust me! ”

Releasing Peach, the two managed to move away so that they were facing each other, which the koopa could see the princess's happy smile and see how her beautiful eyes shone. "I need to tell you something," said Peach, placing his hand gently over Bowser's face.

Leaning his head toward Peach's touch, Bowser was ecstatic, his day couldn't get any better, and he would do anything for the person he loved. "You can tell me anything."

"I love you."

At the same time, Bowser's eyes opened, in which he could see the woman he loved, but due to the shock, he had difficulty seeing Peach's smile, as tears of happiness were welling up on his face. "Are you sure?" Bowser asked in a soft voice, as if he was afraid he would never hear those words again.

Trying to dry the tears, Peach kissed his forehead and began to repeat it over and over again. "Yes I love you. I love you! I love you! I love you… ”

“ I love you too, ”said Bowser, who approached her gently, and hugged her and lifted her up in the air again to kiss her again, this time they were in no hurry, they had all the time in the world and finally the koopa felt that he was complete, and that was the happiness he sought so much and was finally in his arms and he would never release it. After a while, Peach snuggled up to the koopa's breastplate, where she inhaled her scent that she missed so much, the scent she could smell in her dreams, the scent that made her calm, the scent that made her sure that she finally had found his place. "I love you Bowser," Peach whispered again as they were hugging each other.

And Bowser, with a smile on his face, hugging Peach with all his strength said, "I know."

  
  



	30. Own Will

**Chapter 30.1 -** **Own Will**

Bowser was struggling not to cry, finally he was living everything he always dreamed of, and in the end happiness walked up to him. Before koopa thought that nothing would get over the week of his birthday, where he can approach the princess, where he managed to get into his heart, and now he was seeing that she loved him too, that she was in his arms, that he she could smell his perfume, that he felt that their hearts were just one.

Daisy, who was behind everyone, was shocked and at the same time thrilled, she hoped that their meeting would be different, but seeing such a sweet scene, so pure, her heart was melting with that scene. Daisy was also impressed to see Peach so happy, he did not imagine that his cousin could smile that way, and at that moment the princess knew that her cousin had found her place.

Bowser Júnior was overjoyed, he finally managed to bring his parents together and finally everyone's life would be much more fun, taking advantage of his parents' embracing, Júnior was getting closer and closer, until he reached the point that koopa managed to hug them both with all his strength in order to prevent that moment from ending. Peach, feeling the koopa's affection, opened her arms and placed him between the two, thanking her once again, for being the hero who brought her where she needed to be.

After a few minutes of hugging each other, Bowser was very curious about what happened, he was sure that Peach would be with Mario, and when Junior was involved in this. "Junior, how did you get out of the castle?"

“Actually, I sent myself by mail, since Mama Peach left the castle, I implanted a locator, and I was watching her steps, then it was easy to find out the hotel she was in and I sent it by mail, no one would suspect, and so I could save Mama Peach. ”

Bowser was about to scold Junior, but Peach ended up laughing, making the koopa forget everything around him. “Peach ... but for your trip, shouldn't you be having fun with all your friends? And don't get me wrong I am very happy to see you again, I love you and I couldn't stand to see you smile for another day. ”

At that moment Peach blushed, this was not the time to be ashamed, but she couldn't speak all that happened, and the princess hid her face by resting her head on the koopa's shoulders, while she dared to say everything she felt. Daisy, who was away and was watching the whole scene, at that moment approaches the couple, and shares some shameful moments of Peach. “As soon as Peach arrived at the airport, she was very strange, she didn't look like herself, she was traveling somewhere else and thinking about someone, who had been with her. On our trip, the only moments she had fun were when she told me about her week here, or when she smelled her perfume on the dresses she wore. The rest you can imagine, she finally found out that she was in love with you, and now we're here. ”

Knowing that Daisy was enjoying revealing these moments to Bowser, Peach resolves to speak to Bowser herself, and not to allow Daisy to embarrass her any more. “As much as I was with my friends, and Daisy was with me, I felt alone. It didn't matter if you were next to a crowd, none of them were you and I couldn't find you anywhere, and my mind, my heart couldn't take it anymore. ”

Kamek, arriving after everyone, realizes why Bowser had asked to pause the meeting, in addition to meeting Junior, he was beside Princess Peach who had returned to the palace to everyone's delight. However, the magikoopa had to worry, as Bowser ordered, his schedule was full, he had urgent commitments that could not be prolonged. Looking at Kammy who understood his look, Kamek asked her to gather all the koopalings to welcome the princess, while he addressed them both. "It is with extreme happiness that we have received your highness back, but the king has several obligations which it will no longer be possible to put off!"

Looking at Bowser, Kamek shows the entire list of his obligations and addresses only his king. "Sir, I know that it is difficult to hold you now, and I also know that you will not abandon your commitments because it was you who asked for all of them, and the king always keeps his word, so I promise you that I will help you, I will use every second of our day, every breath I take, I will teleport you to all possible places and I promise that I will make today as productive as possible. ”

"How long will we have to put up with this," said Bowser gritting his teeth and dissatisfied with having to leave Peach.

“With my new planning, I intend to advance some meetings, and join others, I will reduce the time that you will spend in each one, and I myself will assume others. With that I think we can finish today and have at least three days free of commitments, ”said Bowser's right arm with a resolution on his face.

Understanding the situation and concern of Bowser and Kamek, Peach kisses the koopa on the forehead, and encourages him to go as soon as possible. “No matter how long you take, know that I'll be here waiting for you, so you don't have to worry. In that time I will stay with the koopalings and show Daisy the palace, since she is my guest and also my bodyguard, ”said the princess, laughing.

Seeing that his father did not understand the context, Júnior jumped on his father and began to explain everything in a brief way. "For Mama Peach to come here as soon as possible and without any escort, the king allowed if she had someone other than me looking after her, so Aunt Daisy came with us on our trip."

"Do you mean that your father the king knows you are here?" Bowser asked, as he recalled his earlier meeting whose king said he would contact Peach shortly thereafter.

"Yes, I informed my father that I was coming to Darklands, I talked to him, and said that I needed to say that I love you, and I couldn't wait another minute to tell you. The only thing he asked was for us to keep the description, even more so with the current negotiations between the kingdoms. ”

Hearing all of this, Bowser felt as if he didn't have the strength to stand, he felt butterflies all over his body, and his happiness was growing more and more. Not wanting to waste time, the koopa gently took Peach's hands and kissed them, saying goodbye, leaving for their meetings, wanting to finish them all as soon as possible.

At the same time that Bowser disappeared, all the Koopalings appeared before Peach, showing a face of surprise and happiness to see her again. Everyone running to hug her, made Peach fall to the ground, but Peach just laughed with such happiness to see that the longing she felt for everyone was corresponding. 

With the koopalings present, Júnior boasted to everyone saying that he was the great hero for bringing Mama Peach back to the palace, which made everyone feel jealous and at the same time feel grateful, for being able to once again be close to the Princess. After a warm welcome, Peach stood up appropriately introducing Daisy to everyone, and asking that he would like to host her in one of the guest rooms.

Valuing the etiquette, the eldest of the Koopalings goes to the princess speaking on behalf of everyone, “It is a pleasure Princess Daisy, as this is the first time that we have such a conversation, I will introduce myself appropriately, I am Ludwig Von Koopa , the eldest son of King Bowser, is a pleasure to have in our home, I hope your stay will be fruitful and I speak on behalf of all my brothers that it is an honor to be able to really get to know you with his illustrious presence ".

" Aunt Daisy is very beautiful too "said Lemmy with a solemn smile, and holding Daisy's hands, begins to take one of the rooms next to her Mama Peach and all her brothers, who this time had the goal of spending more time with the princess. When everyone got close to the room Peach was staying in, maid Valkoopy was waiting for both princesses to hold their reception. ”

"It is a pleasure to see you again. I am very happy to have met you last week, I believe that the princess would like to stay in the same room. As soon as I heard of your return I duly prepared your room, kept the decoration and left everything as princess likes for a better stay. ”

Blushing a little, Daisy realizes how the people in the palace were treating Peach: “I thank you for being part of my entire career last week, I believe that if it weren't for you, I couldn't have enjoyed my week so much. Now it would be possible to accommodate Daisy in a room next to mine, I don't want her to feel out of place! ”

"Certainly so, we can put it in the room parallel to yours, as soon as you both open the doors you can see each other's room." While Valkoopy took care of the princesses' suitcases, everyone headed for Peach's chambers, leaving all their current appointments aside with the intention of staying all day in the presence of the princesses.

Magically appearing in the place where everyone was, Kammy excuses himself to enter the princess’s room, and addresses all the koopalings. “Now that everyone has met, it’s time to get back to your commitments and due tasks, let’s let the princesses settle down and rest for a while, you can all meet at lunch. ”Without time to complain, Kammy teleported each of the Koopa, leaving only Ludwig, while magikoopa walked with Bowser Júnior, while deciding what punishment he would give koopa for not telling anyone of his plans. in the bedroom, Ludwig decided to say goodbye to the princesses, to make them more comfortable, but Daisy noticed that if it weren't for his presence, the eldest son would enjoy the price. her new mother's leave. 

Sitting on the couch next to Peach, Daisy starts to rest and feels incredibly comfortable. "Actually, all eight love you very much, you could feel the joy of everyone when they saw you, and I was also able to imagine the longing that each one had in his heart."

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't just me missing you," says Peach as he starts to smile, making Daisy, blushing at the sight of her face.

“Now seriously, even with you talking, I never thought that the room you were in was so nice, it looks like we're in a hotel. And we almost forgot, you didn't finish telling me about your stays here, I remember that Mario arrived just in time, that we were alone, and you had told me that it was your last night and I needed to know if you had done the right thing. ”

Going pale at the same time Daisy mentioned, Peach jumped up to Daisy's mouth trying desperately to silence the fact of her last night with all her strength. “Don't say it so loud, this is a big secret! ”

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx Promising

To do their utmost to return to Peach's side, Bowser and Kamek begin to address their tasks, while Kamek puts forward a meeting, Bowser operates two groups talking about the kingdom's economy and his army. Addressing everyone in a more aggressive way, Bowser without wasting time dealt with all the problems and issues that needed his assessment, the koopa also focused on increasing his troops, with the intention of protecting the kingdom, should the location of Darklands be discovered to the rest of the world.

Even though they were at a more aggressive pace, everyone present at the meeting was excited and at the same time felt an admiration for their ruler, koopa was making some of its castles available to create a training base, and was also giving a large amount to invest in your kingdom's technology. Pretending to be an innovator, no one at that meeting imagined Bowser's real reason for planning all these things, if his advisers imagined it was because of his new relationship with Mushroom Kingdom and because the princess had returned to his palace, everyone would go crazy.

With both meetings ending, Kamek appears before his king, and notices the enthusiasm of everyone beside Bowser, and he feels that at that moment, the king would spare no resources or efforts, to do everything at his pleasure.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

Asking Valkoopy not to let anyone approach the room, Peach uses her room key and locks it, ensuring that no one can enter her room and listen to what she would reveal. Returning to sit next to Daisy, Peach takes a deep breath because he does not know Daisy's reaction when telling about his last night with Bowser.

"I Peachy, I will not judge you, I am by your side, so tell me in your time," said Daisy, thinking that Peach was still having trouble sharing her feelings, and not imagining that the princess was actually concerned with her reaction.

“Well, there were some things I didn't tell you before, on Bowser's birthday, when we were visiting the last city, and we saw the sculpture they had made, I was very scared, in fact I was in shock, because I thought it was beautiful , they were portraying the two of us, as if we were a couple and I was afraid to think about it, I think I was already falling in love with him ”, laughing a little, the princess told another intimate moment to her cousin. “I didn't tell you, but at Bowser's birthday party, we almost kissed, I had never felt so close to anyone, and I never wanted to be closer so much… except I was confused, I didn't know what I felt , so I ran away from it all. ”

“Peach, because after all this, did you still decide to come to the Grand Channel? After all that you've lived through, this was the place your heart wanted to be! ”

Not knowing how to respond, Peach just keeps quiet playing with her fingers, nor did she know the real reason for not going back to Bowser right away, she could have gone to the airport all seen, saying she was fine and going back to the koopa's arms.

Seeing the state of Peach, Daisy hides that she was smiling inside, and starts petting Peach on the head, showing that everything was fine. “Seriously you fool, you have nothing to worry about, you didn't know what you were feeling, at one point you thought you loved Mario, and the next day you wake up discovering love and that Mario was not the man of your dreams. Nor would it be your face to drop everything and run off to be with Bowser, you are the most stubborn person I know. ”

"I'm not the most stubborn," said Peach, seeing that Daisy was enjoying her reactions. “And you're not wrong, I didn't know what I was feeling. It was only when I looked at you and Luigi, that I noticed that simple acts become wonderful things, when we have the person we love by our side, and for me that person was not Mario, but Bowser that I wanted closer and closer. . Besides your help, I believe that if I hadn't talked to Mama Mario I wouldn't have decided to come back so quickly, when we were alone, she told me that she knew that I didn't love her son, and it was okay, she understood me and knew that I wouldn't make Mario happy if we stayed together, because I would be lying to myself. ”

"Well, no more bullshit, soon someone will be calling us and you won't be able to tell me everything."

“I think I stopped on my last night with Bowser, when we were in town, and went to the Bowser and Princess Peach look-alike contest, as I already told you I was disqualified for not wearing a tiara, Bowser was so disgusted that he shouted at everyone how wonderful I am, and how much he loved me, and it was not a simple tiara that defined me. With that, they ended up distrusting our identities and we had to flee, at the end of the escape Bowser sealed a metal gate, and the heat of its flames ended up burning the tip of my fingers. ”

Pausing to think about what happened, the princess could feel Bowser's tenderness at that time, they were more than friends and only she could not see the situation. "Bowser was so worried that he hurt me in some way, being that I was the selfish person who couldn't be seen beside him, that in the end he ended up kissing all my fingers to get better faster."

With the two seeing that it was close to going to the cafeteria, Peach hurries and decides to speak all at once. “When we got back to the palace, Bowser gave me a gift, he made me a garden, I have no way to describe it beyond wonderful, rest assured that I will show you, and when it was just the two of us enjoying the moonlight, I hugged him and said that I was tired of everything, tired of not knowing my feelings, that I didn't want to leave and above all that I didn't want to be without being with my best friend. As it was too late, Bowser convinced me that we should rest, as we were going to the airport the other day and he didn't want me to be in bad shape; but I really didn’t want to stay away from him, so when we got to my room he sat in the hall and said he would stay all night next to me, that I could lie down quietly, and even if I chose not to sleep he would be on the other side of the door with me. ”

"Seriously, you were screwing me up to say that you spent the night awake flirting." Said Daisy while giggling, thinking that in love Peach was still very naive.

At that time, Peach wanted to tell his best friend everything, and while remembering that night, which was one of the best of his life up to that moment, Peach filled his lungs with air, and let it all out at once. "NOT! I asked Bowser to sleep here in my room and we slept together in the same bed and held each other! ”

"YOU WHAT?" Unable to control her voice, and feeling like she was hit by a cannonball, Daisy couldn't help herself. "You hurt ... slept… slept with Bowser in the same bed, all night and on top of everything, hugging each other, what were you thinking?"

Even asking Daisy to calm down and lower her voice, the princess was unsuccessful in making Daisy calm down. "I thought that sleeping here would be the best, I called him as a friend, just like when I ask you to sleep at my house , or at our pajama parties. And one thing ended up leading to another and when we saw it we were hugging and sleeping like that all night. But I swear it was unintentional, when we saw it was already morning. "

"You know, Peach, I really love you, you told me you were feeling bad about me leaving Luigi, I even changed rooms to make you more comfortable, and now I find out that you had already spent one night with Bowser, being that nor did I do that to Luigi. I don't regret anything, but know that I want you to help us on our next trip, so that we can have enough intimacy to be alone. ”

Seeing Daisy's disbelieving face with her act, Peach was laughing internally until he couldn't take it anymore. "Combined, I'll make sure you two have a good time alone."

“I'll be waiting, miss, I slept with my best friend ... now tell me all the details, what was it like tonight? What did you do, and what did you feel? ” Said Daisy, looking more excited than anything.

"It was the most wonderful night we had, we just talked, we struggled with the pillows and in the end we slept, and I was awake with him talking in my ears, with that hoarseness in the voice that I love and move me so much. Then we parted, and just we met at breakfast, in that period i packed all my things and got ready to say goodbye to each one in the palace, and left with him on the plane, but I still felt like I had not returned all the happiness he gave me It was his birthday, and he did everything to make me the special person, it was to be the other way around, the only things he had asked me to do was to let him make me happy; dance and a kiss ... so when we arrived at the airport and was about to say goodbye, I leaned on him and kissed him. ”

“I felt my body, my mind, my soul tremble, it was so good, I thought of nothing else, then I said happy birthday and got off the plane before I couldn't even leave your side, not for another minute in my entire life. After that, I met you directly, and now you know the whole story, you know everything that happened and mainly, I know, that I want to spend all eternity beside him, because I love him. ”

Valkoopy, going towards the fourth princess, announced that everyone was waiting in the cafeteria, which made the princesses leave the Peach and go from room towards the dining room where Peach was showing all the way to the palace.

Arriving at the main palace cafeteria, Peach insisted to sit next to Daisy, even if Bowser was there, she wouldn’t let Daisy feel out of place the first time she was eating with everyone, especially with all the koopalings present and happy for Peach’s presence, which made everyone stay more Contented.

Knowing that Peach had returned, and was accompanied by Princess Daisy, heir to Sarasaland, Cookoopa was very busy, doing his best to impress the new palace guest and indulge Peach with her culinary skills, which was always a pleasure to hear as she says she liked her food.

After a few minutes, Cookoopa introduces himself to Daisy and makes a point of serving everyone one of the dishes he was proud to make, and he thought it was the best option at the moment, his famous steak, which left everyone who had already tasted that flavor, glazed in the work of art presented in front of them.

"Daisy, I can say with all certainty in the world, the food in Darklands is unique, you will not regret eating anything here, but this steak, it is something divine and even I can't help myself with it", without worrying about manners, the princess cut a good piece of the meat and the moment she put it in her mouth, Peach felt the juice of the meat melt on her lips and all the flavor explode in her body.

Daisy acting more modest, tasting all the dishes in front of her, the princess is impressed with the salad, although it seems to be simple, she had some ingredients that she had never tried before, however the moment she tasted the steak, Daisy felt a indescribable taste attacking your palate and making your stomach beg for another piece of that strong and tasty flavor.

With everyone seeing Daisy's reaction and laughing at her reaction, it didn't take long for the table to be full of side conversations, while the younger ones were trying to get Peach's attention and the older ones were talking to Daisy.

"Mama Peach, now you will stay with us forever, and can we also say that Mama Peach is really our mother?" Said Larry, asking the question that everyone at the bottom wanted to know and had high hopes for the princess's answer.

"Ohh ... honey, that's not how things work, I can't stay here forever." After a period of awkward silence Peach turned to everyone and tenderly and took the post of mother to all of them. “More Larry, that doesn’t mean we’ll stop seeing each other, not just you, but all of you, while I’m away, I’ll miss you a lot. And what a mother I would be if I didn't take them to my castle to spend time together ”.

Bowser Junior jumped out of his chair and ran over to Peach to sit on his lap and feel his mother's love that has always been in his heart. "I couldn't be happier, Mom Peach, I love you." Soon after the koopa says that he loved her, all his brothers start to say that they also loved her and Peach and Daisy hear a great chorus of everyone saying that they were happy with her presence.

Coming to a generous dessert of chocolate cake with ice cream for everyone to enjoy, Bowser Junior was almost drooling when he was stopped by Kammy, who arrived at the scene and immobilized him in midair. "You really thought you were going to get away with this, your dad may be busy deciding your punishment, but I decided to start now, without dessert for a week!"

"But because I rescued Mama Peach, everyone is happy because of me." Junior trying to beg Peach to intervene, he thinks his Mama will not let anything bad happen to him. At the same time, Kammy was afraid of not being able to have the same influence on Bowser's heirs with Peach being able to protect everyone.

“Yes Junior, you're right, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, but Kammy is right! You left the castle and even more of the kingdom without telling anyone, imagine if something happened to you, not only would your father feel sad but I would cry a lot because of your decision. So a week without dessert. ”

“Now I want everyone to listen to me, it’s not just Junior that I care about, but with all of you, if anything happens, I’m going to blame myself a lot for not being able to advise and protect you, so let it serve as a lesson for everyone, don't do anything reckless, don't get hurt, don't run away and you can always count on me ”, at that moment everyone felt that a new phase was beginning in everyone's life, and that their days would be much happier, and any and all darkness that dwelt in their hearts were being slaughtered by the light that Peach was bringing.

With everyone enjoying the dessert, Peach feels sorry for Junior, if it weren't for him, everyone wouldn't be as happy as they are now, and as a way of thanking him, Peach takes just a piece of his cake leading to the koopa. "I'm not getting rid of your punishment, this is just a thank you for saving me."

After tasting Peach's dessert, the koopa's eyes were fluttering with joy, he no longer cared if he had eaten the dessert or not, as he had just received the best reward he could imagine.

Getting jealous that only Junior would receive such a wonderful reward, that none of them had ever won, Lemmy taking Larry by the arms, takes her to the princess. "This is not fair Mama Peach, the others also want a piece of their cake, I know we didn’t save her, but the younger ones will be willing", pushing Larry in front of him, koopaling didn’t even need to act, as he really wanted to receive the same reward as Junior.

Daisy seeing that everyone had the same look, the princess approaches Peach, and whispers that she should distribute at least one piece to everyone. That was the first time that they received this kind of affection, and it could only be given by the mother they chose. Seeing that Daisy was seeing the situation better than she was, Peach decides that all eight received a piece of their cake. Going to the kitchen, the princess takes another piece of the cake and with Cookoopa's permission, prepares a new syrup for the cake and distributes a piece to each one, where even the older ones are grateful for being included.

Having nothing else to do, and with everyone getting permission from their tutors to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, Peach next to the Koopalings shows, parts of the palace, and during their walk, they end up going to Peach's Pickleball court, which she decides to debut with a mini championship.

Using a lottery system to choose the doubles, the rules that everyone decided on were simple, the teams that get the maximum win against all the other teams, would be the big winner.

Awakening Daisy's spirit of struggle and competitiveness, it was the first time that the princess had teamed up with one of the koopalings, she already had some opportunities to play against them, and knew she couldn't take it easy on anyone. Paired with Ludwig, Daisy realizes how pleasant it was to play with him, the koopa had a great view of the field, good ball control and knew very well how to take advantage of his strength, which made them both advance against the other teams and make it to the final.

While both were getting ready for the last challenge, Daisy ended up discovering more of the koopa he imagined, Ludwig was passionate about music, he knew how to play without wasting any moves, he was a great strategist, and apart from Roy he was the second strongest of all in the place, the only problem in front of them was the next pair they were going to face. Peach and Iggy were a huge threat to his victory, Peach was talented by nature, and Iggy was indeed a genius, which lacked strength and endurance, he compensates with his intelligence, saving all his energies, and making both reach the Final.

With the match starting, both teams gave their all, and at this stage of the championship, both teams were balanced, but Daisy and Ludwig were concerned about the performance of their rivals. Having to change the strategy in the middle of the match, Ludwig warns that if the match continued, it would become a battle of resistance and compared to the two, Iggy had saved all his energy for that moment. "Even if we don't like it, we have to use brute force, Iggy is not very good at these things, and if we can somehow destabilize his vision, he will not be able to have all his precision."

Seeing that Ludwig was right, compared to them Peach and Iggy had not faced Roy and Junior in the first match, in which if it weren't for them, Peach's team would not have won so easily from both of them using their lack of energy to win the match quickly.

Using Ludwig's strategy, they both focused on Iggy's early points, using all their strength to try to destabilize their glasses while making Peach run from side to side.Entering an extensive rally, Daisy's team was managing to have a good advantage in their strategy, in which Peach is at the bottom of the court, unable to help Iggy regain his balance.

As Ludwig predicted, Iggy ended up careless in the last move, making Daisy not feel sorry for Koopa and use her weak point to score the decisive point, which led her team to victory. With everyone tired, Kammy suggests that everyone go back to their rooms to let the princesses rest for a while, while the magikoopa, prepared a prize for each of the participants.

  
  



	31. * Chapter 31.1 - Blossoming

Walking to their respective rooms, Daisy remembered that they still haven't announced that they have arrived in the Darklands realm, leaving all their family members worried. "Does Peach have any way of contacting the castle, I imagine that everyone must be wondering if they made a good choice to let us go out without any escorts".

Imagining the concern of Toadsworth and perhaps her own father, Peach wonders how to contact the castle, if only she knew of any area that her cell phones worked on, she could let everyone rest. Seeing the situation, Kammy suggested making a video conference call with the castle, so that everyone can see the state they are in.

"Mama Peach ... we actually have another way of contacting the world, Roy has a satellite phone, if you want, I believe it will be faster than a conference," said Larry pointing to Roy's layout room.

"How do you have a satellite phone, and don't have a signal antenna?" Daisy asked, wanting to know the logic behind it.

“When we had to look for daddy on the moon, I couldn't leave this opportunity! Iggy developed the device and we put it into orbit, although we have no signal antenna, I could investigate communications much easier, ”said Roy, proud of his project.

With everyone heading to Roy's office, Daisy fixed on her memory to never irritate Roy, seeing how many devices they had in a single room, she wouldn't be surprised if they knew the contents of their calls. Dialing to the palace, and putting on speaker, both Daisy and Peach were eager to see the repercussions that all this will bring.

Ringing the phone at Castle Toadette answered it to avoid Toadsworth's cries. “Good afternoon Toadette is speaking, how can I help? "

" Hello Toadette, this is Princess Peach, how are you? We are calling from a satellite line directly inside Bowser's palace, to report that Daisy and I; we are well and safe ”.

"Peach, my God what a worry, everyone was going crazy at the castle, yes I am very well, however ... I am being accused of already knowing your feelings, now if you will excuse me I must pass this call on to Toadsworth". Moving on to another line, the moment came when Peach would have to hear all of Toadsworth's vocabulary about his inconsequential acts.

“Hello Peach, how are you? ”Replied King Toadstool.

"Father, I say Rei, I'm very well, I came to tell you that we are already at Bowser's palace, we arrived well and safely". Said Peach said with conviction of his attitudes, to show his father that he was firm in his actions.

“I'm glad to hear you talk like that, don't worry, Toadsworth won't bother you and is thinking about your actions. When will the two return to the palace? ”

“ We plan to return on the same day that we would return from our trip to the Grand Channel ”.

Having a predicted date, the king's heart can calm down and can think of new strategies to negotiate future treaties. "Peach, could you talk to Daisy alone?" 

"Sure, Dad, I'm going to retire, I wish you a good week and know that I'm fine and safe, see you later." Warning to Daisy that she'll be in her room to get ready for the night, Peach leaves Daisy and goes to her room.

With the koopalings seeing that it would be nice to give them some privacy, Larry and Roy teach the princess how to operate the phone and give the princess space to do whatever she wants, while everyone heads to their rooms.

"Princess Daisy speaking, how can I help you ? "

" Daisy doesn’t need to have formalities in this conversation, what I really want to know is how Peach is doing and what you think of all of this. "

Listening calmingly and reflecting everything she has ever witnessed, Daisy hides nothing from her uncle." Peach is really happy, there was no personality manipulation or threat making her do that. The moment we arrived at the palace I could see the happiness of their reunion, if I had to sum it up in one sentence, it seems that they were born to be together. After that Bowser had to leave for political reasons, so we’ll probably only see him tonight, but we’re not alone, all of Bowser's children ran to see Peach, they love her very much and really treat her like their hand, and Peach accepted everyone in his heart, he is very happy to be with everyone, and they make her feel like part of their family. ”

Hearing and being amazed by everything Daisy said, King Toadstool realized that his daughter really grew up and is already on her own way. "Thank you… I ask you to continue taking care of her, it will no longer be necessary to keep an eye on her, just be part of this new stage in Peach's life. Now this old king will withdraw and let her rest, until the next Daisy.”

Hanging up the phone, even if her uncle didn't ask, the princess was already determined to participate in this new phase in Peach's life, by the way no matter what path she chose, Daisy would always support and be with her cousin. who still had some time before dinner, Daisy didn't take long and made another call. “Luigi, it's me Daisy…”

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxwonders

After taking a relaxing bath, Peach lies down on the bed and asks if he will see Bowser at dinner, or if he just managed to see him the other day. Getting up and going in front of the mirror, the princess is worried about his appearance, if he was there, she wouldn't be able to dress anyway, opening her wardrobe, Peach looks for a look to impact Bowser , she wanted to leave him speechless, wanted to be praised, wanted to be close to him. All these feelings reminded her of Daisy, who was always worried about Luigi's reaction, and always looked for the perfect choice; at that time Peach thought it was just a whim from his best friend but now, Peach was seeing how scary it was.

Opening one of his drawers, Peach noticed that Toadette put some pieces for other seasons, in case the weather turned the princess would not be caught off guard. Picking up a specific piece that consisted of a pink dress with a hood, Peach thanked her friend for packing her bags. The dress was perfect, she didn’t feel hot, and could leave her hair loose inside her hood, going to the next step. Peach does an impeccable makeup, and even wears a new lipstick with a slightly darker shade to highlight her. face.

Having just gotten ready, and having no way of standing still, Peach can't concentrate on anything else and heads over to Daisy's room to try to distract herself with something, when she finds her cousin happy to have talked to her boyfriend, Daisy takes her to her bed to talk about how wonderful her boyfriend is!

"Even far away, I managed to talk to him on the phone, we agreed to go back to the Grand Channel, just the two of us, on a romantic weekend, without talking about work, without adventure, just the two of us enjoying the sunset". Still talking about all the news, Daisy's enthusiasm made the much-promised dinner time come.

Being the first to arrive in the cafeteria, all the koopalings arrived soon after, hoping to see Mama Peach beside her father. However, as time went on, the princess herself tells everyone to eat, as their father must be very busy with the meetings. "Don't worry, that tomorrow we are all going to have dinner together, even if I have to help you in some realm of the kingdom."

Wendy, seeing Peach's behavior, remembers her Halloween party, which her father told her some details of the week she had with the princess, and the koopa knew how much Peach was in love with her father, and although she appeared to be calm , she of all people was the one who missed him most.

Even without Bowser's presence, everyone has a wonderful dinner, Cookoopa received praise from the two princesses, and was more committed to showing his culinary skills while the princesses are staying at the palace. With everyone deciding what to do after dinner, Morton gave the idea of watching a movie, where everyone, enjoying the idea, gets up from the table and starts walking towards the exit. 

However, a purple cloud intercepts the exit, in which Bowser magically appears next to Kamek, the two showed a palladium face, and appeared to be out of breath. Peach knew right away, why Bowser was in that state, he wanted to be with everyone, and he was not going to leave to meet everyone the next day.

"The day is perfect ... for ... fun ... park!" Said Bowser as he tried to catch his breath, which made everyone momentarily forget where they were going to pay attention to the koopa's words. "Rhumm ... let me start again, would you like to go to the amusement park?"

“Seriously, how big is this place, soon they will say that there is a farm inside. I wonder how you hid all of this here, I never heard of Volcano Palace, it was always your other castle that you lived rebuilding. ”

To solve the princess's curiosity, Kamek sits for a minute and as his last task of the day decides to answer Daisy. "We don't have a farm, although it's not a bad idea, but we do have a zoo inside."

"And a mall too," cuts Wendy, telling the princess how big her house was.

“Returning to your doubt, Volcano Palace could never be Lord Bowser's base of operations, here it is like the heart of the kingdom, if an enemy destroyed the palace, the whole kingdom would be devastated. It is because of this palace that we are able to sustain the energy of the entire kingdom, so we always use Bowser Castle as a security measure. ”

"Now if you will allow me, I will retire, and sir, enjoy your evening, today we did an excellent job", looking at Kammy, Kamek went slowly to his rooms to have his well-deserved rest.

While Daisy processed the words of the emissary and Bowser's right-hand man, Peach approached Bowser, his heart beating faster than ever, but before he spoke, he was surprised by King Koopa. “You look beautiful in that new dress, I never had the opportunity to see you with that style of clothing, even more closely, it just makes me feel lucky, to be able to see you that way! And I'm sorry for the delay, I wasn't able to accompany you at dinner, but I managed to get three free days just for the two of us. If you don't mind, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on those days? ” Speaks Bowser, a little embarrassed.

Thinking that Bowser hadn't noticed the change of look, Peach was so happy that he couldn't hide the size of his smile, going to Bowser, and taking him in his arms. “I would be honored to accompany you. But Bowser ... and dinner, you ate something, okay? I don't want you to force yourself on our behalf, everyone here knows how hard it is to manage a kingdom and we will understand if we do something else. ”

"No need to worry, I'm fine, I took all the necessary steps for everyone to have a great ride", pointing out of the room, Bowser had brought some go-karts with him, for everyone to ride to the park. Peach going next to Bowser, forgets that he was inside a palace, because he had enough space to fly without bothering around him; Of course, not all the places they managed to drive, but there were few places that were inaccessible.

Coming quickly to the eastern part of Volcano Palace, the princesses could be surprised to see an open area, exclusive just for them, as Bowser had explained, they never focused on building the entire park, even so the princesses could be surprised with a wheel giant bigger than Grand Channel, and a roller coaster looking very extreme. Although Grand Channel always had an amazing view, that night, the sky above them was uniquely beautiful; due to volcanic smoke, and some machines that filtered the environment, the sky looked like it was being painted in various colors, making it a new type of attraction for your eyes.

"Welcome to our park, I hope you enjoy it even with the few attractions", ensuring that the princesses were fine, Bowser walks away and yells at his children. "WENDY, LARRY AND ROY, KEEP IN THE POPCORN, THE STOCK IS NOT INFINITE AS YOU THINK, AND LUDWIG LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE EATING, I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHOOSE AGAIN".

After giving the message to her children, Peach is relaxed to see that Bowser hasn't changed a bit while she was away, in fact she was happy that he was the same person she met last week, because it was this way that she fell in love with him.

Daisy, wanting to give the couple some privacy, decides to get away from the two, and Wendy, understanding what her new aunt was doing, invites the princess to go on the roller coaster, ensuring that she will have a lot of fun. With the rest of the koopas going in different directions, Kammy decides to take care of everyone, making Bowser and Peach alone without realizing it.

"It looks like it's just the two of us ... you just need to tell me the location that I'll be happy to accompany you, if you want, later we can go to your garden, the night is very pleasant", said the koopa, still not knowing how to treat Peach, which made her laugh at his face.

"You could take me on the ferris wheel, and if we don't come back too late, I'll go to the garden, because the night is really beautiful." Holding the arms of Bowser, unlike the first day that Peach arrived at the palace, the princess had not been kidnapped nor was she angry, she was there willingly, she was happy and she would not waste her time and she would stay as much as possible by the side of Bowser, without hiding his feelings and recording every second in his memory.

As they entered the cabin, Bowser signaled the driver to start the journey, after a few minutes which Bowser was enjoying the company of Peach who kept talking about the beautiful view he was having, the koopa decided to share his feelings. “I thought I had lost you, if it weren't for the kids, I'm sure I wouldn't have the strength to open my eyes ever again. Larry and Roy's imps managed to locate you, they had a spy who was recording all your steps; the moment I picked them up, I was going to have everything turned off at the same time ... but I saw you so beautiful that I stood there for a few minutes watching you ... I couldn't see your face, yet my heart was jumping with joy. ”

Gently holding Peach's hands, Bowser relaxes his shoulders and continues to tell about the desperation he faced. “Until I saw her entering another ferris wheel with Mario, while he was entering I could see that he had an alliance and soon after he entered the same cabin as you were. At that moment I destroyed the whole room, I thought I had completely lost you, but I wasn't angry with Mario, but with me, for not being enough to make you happy, for not being your prince who always saves you, for being a monster, who always gave you nightmares, and no matter what I did, you were gone and took my whole heart. ”

With Bowser describing his painful memory, Peach's eyes filled with tears, she did not imagine that Bowser had seen this scene, he of all people did not have to have seen that scene, and seeing how Bowser was suffering, his heart began to it hurt, she couldn't bear to know that it caused Bowser so much pain and that he held on to it all this time. Bowser at that time was not the mean and brutal koopa that everyone knew, he was not playing hard, he was totally fragile, unarmed and putting all his feelings out, along with the fear he always felt inside.

Not able to bear to hear Bowser's suffering, Peach went in front of the koopa, raised his face, while drying his tears and kissed him. In the meeting of their lips, time stopped, the tears of both metformin one and washed away all the sadness, loneliness and fear of their hearts, turning them into tears of love and happiness. 

"I said no," said Peach, moving away from Bowser a little, but keeping his head against Bowser's. “My heart was someone else's, it wasn't Mario he was shouting at, but his name! You shouldn't of all people have seen that scene, but know that I have nothing more with Mario, in fact I just see him as an older brother, it’s you who I want, it’s you who I really love, it’s with you that I want to stay forever. ” After explaining the whole situation, the couple kiss again and the two lose track of time.

After some time, the couple realizes that they were at the highest point of the ferris wheel, in which the two felt as if they could touch that mist that painted the skies and designed a perfect romantic mood.

“Princess Peach Toadstool, I love you” Speaking in Peach's ears, Bowser's hoarse voice, makes the princess feel chills all over her body, and feel her heartbeat desperately, making her feel that the environment was very hot, making she takes off her hood and makes her hair fly in the wind.

When Bowser watched this scene, he swallowed and kept his mouth open because he was so close to Peach.

"And I love you King Bowser Koopa!" Peach spoke with a flushed face, but without looking away and without needing to say a word, Peach sat next to Bowser, while he hugged her and felt her in his arms. "The view here is wonderful, it seems that you have the power to always show me the most beautiful things, and being with the one I love, makes them even more special."

While the two were hugging each other, Bowser felt chills when he saw the princess look, while she felt as if she were melting in the koopa's arms, but she noticed the effect she was having on the koopa and remembering Daisy's provocations, Peach understood the how good it was to do them. "Bowser, it would be very selfish to ask to stay a little longer, and it seems like everyone is having fun so they won't notice if we stay a little longer."

"You are the owner of my heart, we can do whatever you want, I have the night and the whole day to make you happy". Bowser at the touch of a button informs the driver to continue the tour and leave both of them more time in that position, leaving the princess extremely happy. ”

“I'm going to have to put this place on my list of favorite places with you. And it's so nice to be with you like that, and I confess to you that I was a little afraid ... afraid that you would change, after I told you that I loved you "...

" I think it became one of my favorite places with you, I was afraid that you would change, after I told you I loved you ”... Not letting Peach complete the sentence Bowser kindly interrupted her, sealing her lips as gently as possible.

“It is not because you said, what I expected most throughout my life, that I will stop telling you how much I love you. Know that I will always strive for you to always feel more and more loved by me ”. Taking an attitude that could not before, it was Bowser's turn to surprise Peach, lifting Peach in his arms and giving another passionate kiss, making his princess feel in the clouds.

Taking Peach's breath away, they both decided to leave the ferris wheel, as they were all waiting for the two to go down to their rooms. Only when they came down did the two notice how late it was for some of the koopalings, with which Peach and Bowser decided to take each one to their rooms wishing them a good night.

At the moment that it was just Daisy, Kammy, Peach and Bowser, talking about the palace, Bowser's stomach practically screamed informing him that the great King had not yet eaten anything.

"Daisy, if you will excuse me, I will go with Bowser to the bakery and I will make sure he will eat and tomorrow we will see you for breakfast." Taking Bowser, who was walking with a guilty face, for being scolded by Peach, this was the moment when the couple was really alone.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxxsupposed

"You said I wasn't to worry about you, tell me how I can do that if your stomach growled all over the hall". Peach spoke with a serious look on his face.

"Ha ha ha for you to see how even my stomach is amazing and makes everyone notice your presence" Said Bowser catching Peach's laugh making it impossible for her to stop laughing. 

Arriving at the nearest bakery, both meet Cookoopa, who was alone using one of the bakery ovens. “If you are not the king, you really have perfect timing, I am finishing a batch of cherry pie, if you wait a few minutes you can enjoy them! ”

“ Great, nothing better than your pies for that wonderful night. Peach you will love to taste them, we will want all your batch Cookoopa. And then we can go to the garden, I am doing the maintenance myself and making everything perfect for your arrival ”. 

"But Bowser, if we eat here and then go to the garden, I am absolutely sure that you are not going to invent something for us to do and everything you ate will not do any good."

Even before Bowser spoke, Cookoopa confirmed that Bowser would be hungry and his bad mood would spread throughout the palace, affecting Peach's stay. "If you prefer, I can ask some employees to take the pies to your majesty's room, so that both can enjoy them in the comfort of their leisure."

Both seeing that it was not a bad idea, agreed with the chef's idea and headed to their rooms, on this walk, there was no moment when they both stopped talking, where it seemed that the two had been without seeing each other for a long time. bringing the conversation of a lifetime up to date.

“Here is Peach, delivered to your room, as soon as the pies arrive, could I deliver them myself? ”While waiting for approval Bowser crossed his claws hoping for a positive response to get more time with Peach.

Blushing, and looking forward to Bowser's night visit, Peach agrees asking for just a little time to get ready. With everything combined, the two say goodbye, which Peach is waiting for a kiss from, but Bowser runs away leaving Peach a little disappointed for not having won a kiss from Bowser.

The king entering his room takes off his hull and bracelets and goes into his bathroom to take a shower and be the most presentable to Peach; completely removing the feeling of the body having held several meetings, Bowser brushed his hair and did the same hairstyle that Peach chose the last time they were together, used the perfume that Wendy gave him, and made the koopa feel irresistible. Going to his bed, Bowser realizes that there was a small box totally sealed with magic, and seeing that it was protected, gives a big smile of satisfaction.

Taking it with both hands, Bowser causes the purple clouds to dissipate, releasing the seal and checking the contents of the box. “Actually Kamek did exactly as I asked, I have to pay a raise, I think taking a few days off would also be a good choice. And now I can finally give this to Peach and there will be no one to stop me ”. Some time after getting ready, Cookoopa himself delivers in his king's room, the whole batch of his famous pies, and says goodbye wishing him a good night. Anxious Bowser doesn't even look back, leaving his room the king of Darklands walks towards Peach's room, although he was in his best pajamas, the koopa tried not to wake everyone in the castle, trying to hide his happiness to the maximum, to have that moment only with her love, after all, now Princess Daisy was in the room parallel to Peach.

Arriving at the princess's room, Bowser knocks as softly as he can on the door, and in a matter of seconds, Peach opens the door as if she is waiting behind the door for the koopa to arrive. Upon seeing Bowser in front of his room, Peach wastes no time and asks him to enter his quarters; like the last time the koopa was wearing his pajama pants and displays all his muscles he had when he wasn’t wearing his hoof.

After closing the doors, Peach notices Bowser's look, he was full of passion and desire which makes her happy to have this effect on him. "I think Cookoopa was really excited about the pies, I don't know if we can handle it all," says Peach, laughing in the most innocent way possible.

"Yes, the pies ... don't worry, I'm sure we'll destroy them all", out of Peach's spell, Bowser gently takes the princess's hands, kneels and kisses her, reminding her that he was her personal knight and always would be by your side. “You look very beautiful, no matter how many times I see you, you are always perfect. And since today is a special day, I brought you a gift, would you mind listening to the story behind it? ”

Once again stealing the princess's heart, Bowser was more than her knight, she was the reason for her happiness, and she wanted to be with him forever. "You didn't have to worry, I don't have any gifts to give you ... and I wouldn't mind listening to the story behind it", enjoying that Bowser was holding his hands, Peach takes him to his bed inviting him to sit next to you to be closer.

"In my family, in addition to all this palace, the title of nobility and being extremely sexy, we have some inheritances that pass from generation to generation", giving the little box he took earlier to the princess, Bowser continues his explanation. “In this small box, I have one of my most precious and special goods, which I have always been keeping for you, only I was able to succeed my brothers, and that was also one of the reasons for being late for dinner, I wanted to give it to you ... I know you must not understand anything but I ask you to open the box so that everything will be clear ”.

Doing as Bowser was asking, Peach gently opens the box and a flash illuminates the entire room, after a few seconds with the glow ceasing Peach saw that it was a small pot, with a small sprout planted.

“It is called the flower of the heart, it is a very special magical flower, it is linked to the life of the person who planted it, in other words it would be like my own heart. As long as I am alive this flower will bloom and become more and more beautiful; but that is not what makes it special. As I said this flower is magical, and when it blooms we can fulfill a wish, without restrictions, all you need is a clear picture of what you want, and I can choose to give this flower to someone else, and the moment the two are if they found it she would emit a glow stating that she recognized this person as its owner ”, giving the princess time to assimilate everything that was happening, Bowser kisses the princess's forehead showing that everything was fine.

"It's like you are thinking, she is still connected to my life, only now you have the right to ask for what you want ... when it blooms you will see something unique, not even I know how it will look, but it will be something unique that we cannot find in any encyclopedia. You don't need to water it, it feeds on your desires and emotions, that was one of the reasons I never gave you before, because if you wanted I could disappear forever ”, after saying something so serious, Bowser realizes that he created a tense atmosphere in the air, and decides to play with the princess to make her smile again.

“It would be a great headache for me to disappear and you have to take care of eight children, imagine what your life in the castle would be like, you would no longer have peace, so this handsome guy who talks to you, is here by your side and will never abandon you ”.

"Wow Bowser, I don't know what to tell you, this is more than a treasure, it's practically your life, and you're entrusting all of this to me, and if I ..."

Seeing Peach's gaze, Bowser tried to demonstrate his feelings. “Peach I love you, since I met you, you already stole my heart, so you don't have to worry, I have full confidence in the woman I love, and nothing else matters, because my greatest treasure is being able to stay with you side".

Thrilled, Peach held the gift with all her strength, she refused to let go, afraid to hurt Bowser and as she was admiring Bowser's gift, she didn't realize that the koopa walked away, picked up a whole pie and with utmost care took it with his claws and took it to Peach's mouth for the same experiment.

Being surprised, and a new experience, Peach accepts the favor of Bowser, and eating the piece that Bowser was so keen to bring to the princess's mouth, Peach realizes why everyone in the palace was talking about that pie. melting in your mouth and the filling exploding in flavor, the pie was not at all heavy and quite the contrary was quite light and opened it would be able to whet anyone's appetite.

After a few bites and seeing that Bowser hadn't eaten yet, Peach keeps his love's heart in a safe place, takes an entire pie and serves Bowser the same way he is doing it for her.

With only two pies left, Peach and Bowser start to play by dirtying each other's face with the filling leaving their faces all stained. "See, I told you we were going to destroy all the pies." Said Bowser after they both wiped their faces and got up to leave the room.

"Well, I think it's too late, and you need to rest, as much as I want to stay, I have to retreat, imagine if Princess Daisy enters the room and sees that I'm still here, I don't want you to have any problems."

"I don't think Daisy would wake up at this time of night to come to my room, she is a heavy sleeper, and the way I know my cousin the most she would do was play with me when we were alone."

“Even so, luck is not better”, seeing Peach's upset face for separating from Bowser, the koopa hugs her with all his strength and decides that he will spend the last moments of that day, with the princess in his arms . “Don't be sad, now we're finally together, I promise you that we will have other opportunities to be together, and you know I can't be here ... unless you agreed to marry me, then we would have an excuse for me to stay here , but until we get to that part of the relationship I’ll win you over, to hear your acceptance ”.

"I accept!" Peach said without realizing it while smiling at Bowser.

In shock Bowser looks at Peach as if his life depends on that moment. “You must have spoken without thinking; or did you really mean that you would accept me, even after everything I've ever done to you! I mean I know we are together now and we love each other, but ... seriously, would you accept to marry me? ” 

“I'm sorry I ended up saying what I was thinking, but on the Grand Channel I was sure that I want to spend all my eternity at your side, and I could wait a while without being at your side, so yes… if you you are still asking me, I agree to marry you, King Bowser Koopa, the man who owns my heart, and that I want to grow old by your side!

Going behind Peach to look her in the eye, Bowser couldn't believe what he was hearing, everything must have been a dream ... yes his day was just a dream, which his mind was playing a trick on. Peach seeing that Bowser was in a kind of trance, jumps into Bowser's arms, who can smell his sweet perfume, and then kisses the koopa making him realize that all of this was real.

“But ... I didn't ask for it properly, I know it may seem strange, but you don't deserve to be asked that way. I have to prepare everything, we have to choose a date, see the list of guests, the groomsmen, the godmothers, choose the invitations, the location of the ceremony ”.

Laughing at Bowser's comment, Peach started playing with the koopa's hair, while realizing that if it were for him, they would both be married the next day, and as crazy as it all seemed, Peach felt that everything she needed was okay in front of you. "Is that a marriage proposal, or the wedding itself?"

"Both!" Bowser spoke with a big smile.

“So I'm going to ask you something, just a while ... it won't be too long, more than enough to set things right in both realms and plan accordingly. Although as I know you the kingdom would be ready tomorrow, if it were up to you ”.

Still smiling, Bowser, he approaches and speaks very softly in his ear, maintaining a solemn hoarseness in his voice. "I wait for all the time in the world".

"So now I could sleep here with you, instead of going to my room?"

Blushing, Peach agrees with Bowser's idea. "It would be really good if you stayed here ... this time we are more than just best friends, so we could talk a little more at night".

"Peach, I can't have made the best request, but know that I will reward you, you just need to give me a little time, that I will provide all this, I promise you will not regret it".

Not caring about being rewarded, the only thing Peach wanted was to stay in Bowser's arms and feel loved. Suggesting that the two of them lay down on their bed to talk, Peach knew that if they stayed in the place they were going to end up falling asleep on the floor.

Bowser imagining the two sleeping on the floor, starts to laugh very softly, making Peach catch his laugh, making them both laugh for a while before catching their breath. With the two of them still far from the bed, Bowser lifts the princess in his lap, making his heart almost jump through his mouth, at that moment Peach felt how much Bowser loved her, and how long he wanted to put her in his arms that way.

"Bowser, and if anyone comes in here and sees this situation, what are we going to say?" said Peach while he didn't know how to react to everything Bowser was doing.

"Simple, I will say that I am taking my bride to bed, and that I am taking care of you tonight, and if you feel bad, complain to me tomorrow, as now is not the time for anyone to be in the others' rooms."

Stopping feeling embarrassed, Peach starts to feel like she has a flame in her heart, burning everything inside her, and making every touch of Bowser melt completely. "So what are we waiting for, let's go to bed Bowsy." In saying this Peach leaned his head against Bowser's chest and could hear his heart racing, for having used an affectionate nickname.

Without taking another minute, the two lie down and start talking a little more until sleep takes over; seeing that the koopa had slept because he was very tired, Peach unceremoniously kisses Bowser one last time, and embraces one of his arms, just like the last time they slept together. "I didn't realize how tired you were, sleep my fiancé well, and keep the last dance in your dreams, my Bowsy”.


	32. Butterflies

Darklands currently at 7:30 am and the Volcano Palace was totally silent, it was possible to hear the sound of lava flows running across the horizon and the machines starting to work on the kingdom's energy supply.

Opening his eyes, Bowser slowly stretches, taking great care not to disturb Peach who was sleeping on one of his arms; lowering his head the king smells the sweet perfume of his bride's hair, while looking at the woman of his life sleeping. Bowser was the happiest person in the world, finally he was beside Peach, he didn't have to kidnap her to get attention, she was no longer afraid of him, and finally she really knew him. Noticing that Peach was about to wake up, Bowser comes very close to her ear, to be the first thing she will hear on the day. "Good morning my love, I love you very much!"

Hearing Bowser's sweet words, Peach feels her whole body shiver, along with butterflies in her stomach, making her wake up. Remembering the events of the last night, the princess ends up being embarrassed, and hides under the blankets. "Good morning ... my Bowsy!"

"I hope you slept well, and since we both woke up, I think I better go back to my room."

"Five more minutes, it's still early and it's so comfortable here."

"But Peach, and if anyone sees us, you forgot that I am just in pajamas, and we agreed to leave the information I slept here as our secret."

Coming out of the blankets and looking at the koopa, Peach hugs Bowser with the intention of holding him with all her strength, even though she knows he was much stronger than she. "I want you here, it's still early, and we can stay a little longer like this!"

Charming for the first time in front of Bowser, Peach really wanted to spend as much time as possible with the koopa; if they separated now, in addition to not being able to go back to sleep, they stayed until breakfast time separated, which would leave the princess's heart suffering from anxiety and longing. While hugging Bowser with all her strength, Peach ended up noticing Koopa's body more, although Peach never cared about muscles or even physical appearance, she realizes that Bowser's body was well defined in the right places, giving it mainly another appearance when it was without its hull, causing it to become slightly concentrated. 

In the middle of this situation, Peach remembers when he was at Mama Mario's house, and noticed Luigi's reaction, when Daisy placed one of his hands on her thigh, which left the plumber unresponsive; since that scene Peach wanted to try Bowser at least once, and that was the best chance she had. Stopping hugging the koopa and turning away from him, Peach prepares to put his plan into action. "Sorry, I'm being unfair, you're thinking about us, I'm not going to hold you back, and we'll see you at breakfast, right?" After saying this, the princess slightly directs one of her hands on one of Bowser's thighs, and looks in her mirror, in order to be able to see Bowser's reaction.

Bowser's brain froze, Peach's simple touch made him struggle not to let even a muscle move for fear of showing his lust kept strictly for Peach; sweating cold and even forgetting how to speak, the king who was always in control, was totally lost in the charms that Peach had just discovered.

After recovering a little, Bowser is able to speak to Peach again. "If my fiancee asks to stay, of course I will not leave your side, and no one will be able to take me away from you." He managed to say the koopa while sweating and cold and his face was red, a shade darker than his hair.

Seeing the result of a simple touch, Peach opens a smile and once again feels butterflies inside him, running throughout his body, in addition to the happiness of being able to spend more time next to his Bowsy. "As I recall, we have three days together, what are the plans for Bowsy today?"

"This is a secret, you will have to wait to find out at the right time, but know that I would give you the world if you asked, so expect something big." Seeing that Peach was curious about his words, Bowser returned to embrace his princess, while whispering in her ears. 

"The only thing I can say is that we will have breakfast in a little while with all our family together," said Bowser, anxious to tell his children that he was finally going to marry Peach and now she was part of the family.

Feeling her face burn, Peach was becoming addicted to being in Bowser's arms, and with every minute she was at his side, Peach felt safe, felt calm, felt her heart leap and most of all, she found out that there was your home. 

Feeling comfortable next to Peach, Bowser is giving kisses on the face of his love, while the princess is happy smiling with the affection of the koopa. "You know, I was still afraid of all of this being a dream, but thankfully when I woke up next to you I realized it wasn't a dream, I will finally be able to be by your side and have the right to make you happy".

Seeing that Bowser cared more about her happiness, with his own feelings, Peach ends up creating a new determination within him, she would return all the love that Bowser was giving him, and she would be the reason for him to smile every day. "Well, know that I also have the right to make you happy, and I will spend my entire life making your heart beat, and I will face anyone who gets in the way of our happiness, even if I need to show the world how wonderful you are." , giving a little pause, Peach's face started to turn red and the princess was looking into Bowser's eyes as if she were watching him. "I just won't tell you our secrets, I don't want them to know how good it is to hug you, this is something only ours ... and just as you will take care of me, I will always be by your side taking care of you".

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxxx

Awakening from a wonderful night's sleep, Daisy begins to hear the staff walking down the halls, looking at her cell phone with no signal and seeing that it was still 8:00 am, the princess decides to go to Peach's room, to find out the details last night, and ask when they should go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The moment she got out of bed, Daisy realized how soft the bed she had slept on was, and while combing her hair, for anyone to find her disheveled in the corridors, the princess noticed that she still didn't know what Peach's bed was like, they just stayed sitting on the sofa in her room, and wonder if her cousin’s bed was bigger than hers, or even cuter than hers. Leaving her room, all Daisy needed was to walk down the hall and into Peach's room.

Without bothering to knock, Daisy knew that Peach was not in the habit of locking her room, and opening the bedroom door, she found Peach and Bowser together, both were in pajamas and kissing, looking like they had been like this for a long time, and seeing a pile of dishes in the princess's room, she realized that they had spent the night together.

With everyone noticing Daisy's presence, the princess's face turns pale, whiter than any time Peach has ever seen her, and without saying a word, Daisy leaves the room and runs into her room without knowing what to talk about. Passing the scene over in her head, Daisy can't forget what she had seen, both under the blanket, Bowser's hair all messed up, Peach without makeup and the two giving a kiss so intimate in the morning, and according to her memory, Peach had left with Bowser for a bite to eat, and from the dishes scattered around the room she had no doubt that they really had spent the night together.

With Daisy taking the couple in an intimate moment, Peach had forgotten to ask Bowser to lock the door, which made them both embarrassed, especially Bowser for not having much contact with the princess of Sarasaland. "Bowser, I think you better go to your room and dress appropriately, it is not good for you to walk down the hall in just your pajamas, and don't worry, I will talk to Daisy."

As Peach touches on the subject, the koopa reassures himself that he has not removed Peach in any way; and agreeing they both get out of bed to just meet at breakfast. Taking Bowser to the door, Peach did not realize that she ended up being cornered by Bowser on the wall, and received a passionate kiss goodbye, in which the koopa then leaves the princess's room and walks quickly to her rooms.

After Bowser left her field of vision, Peach falls to the floor, her face burning with her kiss, she never imagined that someone would press her against the wall, and she would feel that her heart had jumped in her mouth, she did not imagine that she could feel that way, and that was enough to make her fall in love with koopa even more and want to be with her as soon as possible.

Reaching out, Peach did not want to take too long to speak to Daisy, and leaving her room the princess soon headed for Daisy's room to speak to her cousin; knocking lightly on the door, without having the intention of drawing much attention from the palace staff, Peach is surprised, when Daisy opens the door and seeing that it was only the princess at her door, she pulls her cousin into her room, locking it right after.

“Daisy, I'm sorry ... I know it must have been really embarrassing to meet us like that. I should have locked the door, or let Bowser leave early, so none of that would happen ... but I swear I would tell you, it just wouldn't be that way, "said Peach before Daisy said anything to her.

“Peach, you are a princess, imagine if it weren't for me who caught you, until a few days ago you didn't have a good relationship, then you passed on to best friends, and now you are a couple who are flirting and spend the night hiding together. How would you explain it to Toadsworth, or worse how would you explain it to Bowser's children ... look, we're sleeping together, but at the end of the week I'm going back to my kingdom. Seriously what you have in mind, I know you are in love, but you need to be careful, you never spent a night with Mario like that while you were dating… ”Speaking thousands of things, Daisy's scolding starts to sound heavier than her sermons. Toadsworth.

“I know, Daisy, we didn't do it wrong, nor did we intend, one thing led to another, and believe me when I say that we would not sleep together. Yesterday I took Bowser to the bakery, he hadn’t eaten and said it was okay, when we got there we saw Cookoopa, he was making one of his famous cherry pies, Bowser soon asked for his whole batch, and after that he wanted me for an evening stroll, and still go to the garden; but it wouldn't do any good if Bowser ate the pies and then went to all those places, so we had the idea of eating in the room, while we talked, so Bowser wouldn't be hungry, and we would stay together ... I swear it was just this is what we planned. ”

"Ok ... ok ... no need to talk like that, I understood that they didn't plan, next time just lock the door, I'm just asking you to do this, and not to stop being intimate with your boyfriend. Well and what happened next? ”

"Well ... Bowser arrived with the pies, they were divine, you have to try it ... anyway, Bowser was so wonderful that this became the most important day of my life, it was the day that I admitted that I loved him, that I managed to return to the palace, it was the day that I finally felt complete, I am no longer the damsel in distress, nor is he the monster that kidnaps me, he is the man I love, and I am the person he he always wished he were by his side, being his strength, his companion! ”

“Was your night at least good? I was going to your room, to find out what your bed was like, and to see if you wanted to tell me about your night, the two were so connected last night, that I could tell that you were smiling, without even looking at your face. I just didn't expect to wake up and see that you can't resist without sleeping with your boyfriend by your side ”.

"Daisy ..."

"Yes ..." said Daisy, while realizing that her cousin wanted to tell her something and was giving her the biggest smile she has ever given in her life.

"I'm engaged!" 

Not needing to say anything else, and seeing Peach's face, Daisy connected the dots and everything her cousin said about being the happiest day of her life, if anyone looked outside they would say that they are both crazy, but knowing the long history of both, and the feelings they both felt, it all made sense, and all Daisy could do at the moment was to hug her cousin and share that moment with her.

"You should have told me this before, you love to make me curious, tell me all the details, I also want to be part of your life".

Laughing and taking Daisy's hands, Peach started to tell about her night, leaving the heart flower in secret, the princess said she was presented by Bowser, who she admitted she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and he then asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. That the big, silly koopa wanted to get married as soon as possible, and if it were up to him, the wedding would be today; and that he promised to propose appropriately and steal your heart. "And that's why he slept in my room, so you didn't find just a couple flirting in hiding, but Bowser's current bride!"

Blushing at Peach's statement, Daisy couldn't treat the princess of Mushroom Kingdom the same way and now he could provoke the princess in another way.

Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx

While Peach was with Daisy, Bowser was in her room, the koopa kept thinking about everything that was going on, and finally he could do everything he ever dreamed of and this time, he would do it right. Planning all his next steps, Bowser devises a perfect plan, he would make this week with the princess unique, he would make the perfect request, and find the perfect wedding ring. Seeing that he had little time to fix everything, the King of Darklands realizes that he has focused too much on planning and had to run so as not to be late for breakfast; running into the shower, Bowser takes a shower as fast as he can, and even dries himself with his own flames; he puts on his hoof and heads towards the cafeteria with long, heavy steps, showing everyone that their king was on the way.

In the hallway Kamek meets Bowser to greet him. "It seems that you didn't have a good night, sir, I notice that you are a little impatient. But I am happy to remind you that you have three days totally free on your agenda, if you have any plans please let me know so I won't be the last one to know".

"You old stutterer, in one thing you got it right, I'm really impatient, I'm a long time away from Peach, now my best night is impossible. Giving Kamek a sarcastic smile, Bowser runs to find his whole family at Mom's cafe.

"Hey pope, you took too long, I was the first to come and see Mom Peach." As he was the first person to arrive in the cafeteria, Júnior was bragging to everyone who arrived after him, in order to show that he cared very much for the princess's presence.

"Junior, your father should be busy, and you should know that before breakfast I met a lot of other people, so don't be mean to others unless they wanted them to be with you." Acting of his own free will, Peach decided last night that he really would become the mother of the koopalings and would teach all due royal ways.

"It's true Junior, before breakfast I was with your mom in the room, so if I wanted I could pester everyone" said Daisy, making everyone laugh at the princess's provocation with Bowser's heir.

While everyone laughed, Bowser came close to Cookoopa and taking advantage of the fact that no one was looking directly at him, the King of Darklands placed an order with his chef. "I need you to change the decor of this place, please place the real royal table, I finally have a reason to use it".

"Certainly, my lord, with immense joy I will change the environment, I am happy that you take your rightful place". Moving away from everyone's view Cookoopa begins to give orders to all his employees.

Going to Peach, Bowser gently holds his hand in his claws and kisses her again to wish him a good day. While they both smiled, Bowser asked everyone to leave the cafeteria as changes were needed.

While outside, Larry went to his father asking for a good morning hug, an act that Peach had taught them all, saying that a hug would make Bowser very happy. "Mama Peach greets everyone like that and she told us that we could do this with the King Pope, so that his days would not be so tiring ... not be if we get done something, ”said Larry, putting the princess's words against his father, hoping to use that speech for a long time.

"As your mother taught them, it is logical that she is right, come here, all of you". Grabbing Larry, his children hug his father, making them happy to have the attention of their hero, their idol.

With everyone returning to the cafeteria, they realize that everything has changed, as if they had entered a new place, the decor had more class and elegance, the ambient light became more inviting and the main one the table that for so many years held their meals was exchanged.

As he was the oldest, Ludwig was the only one of Bowser's children who recognized all that decoration, and without realizing tears were falling from his eyes, he had dropped his feather that fervently composed a new tune, and he could not control the tone of your voice. "Dad ... were you the one who ordered this table set up?" Asked Ludwig, trying to maintain the tone of his voice, without appearing to be altered.

Surprised by Ludwig's reaction, no one dared to meddle between the dialogue between father and son. “Yes, I was the one who ordered all this ... this time I really have a reason to sit at that table, and I won't have to run anymore. I know that it brings you hard memories, but you can imagine that I'm not kidding ”.

Staying with his head down, Ludwig was unable to hold his emotions, yes his father was right, it brought him memories that he did not want to remember, but at the same time he felt happy, knowing the meaning of all that, and looking at Peach who was beside her father, it was as if the pain recorded in her memory was being replaced by all the joy and love that the princess brought to everyone's life. 

With Bowser asking everyone to come in, the koopa asks for just a few seconds that everything would be back to normal, and heads to Ludwig for the first chair located on the right side of the table. “As tradition says, here will be your place, showing that you are the oldest son”, calling his children in order, after Ludwig, Bowser calls Lemmy, Roy and lastly Iggy, who are seated in the four chairs on the right side of the table.

Taking a break Bowser invites Princess Daisy to join them all, with her sitting at the end of the table, next to Iggy. Accepting the koopa's invitation, the princess notes that her chair was different from all the others, she was a little taller than the ones the koopalings were sitting on, as if she were an illustrious guest sitting in a place of honor.

Returning to calling his children, next to Daisy, Bowser asked Wendy to sit in his new place, and at that moment everyone understood that the order of each was the oldest son and the last place would be Junior the youngest son, as if it were a big cycle. 

After Morton, Larry and Junior sat down, Kamek was seeing the place that Bowser would take Peach to sit, and seeing that the koopa would break a tradition the magikoopa tried to get his king's attention, but was silenced by him in the same minute. Taking Peach's hands and taking her to his place, Bowser himself moves the chair on the left side for Peach to sit, sitting next to Junior who loves the idea; soon afterwards Bowser sits in the chair next to him.

Not understanding all that and being impatient, Morton breaks the silence on the spot. “I'm getting a headache, which is all this, as much as I think, I can't understand the result of all this, and because their chairs look more like thrones, than really chairs ... that means that we don't have breakfast? ”

“This is the royal table of the koopa family, according to the tradition in our family, both rulers of the kingdom must sit next to each other, indicating that they love each other and will always be seen as one. Since our father took over Darklands he was supposed to sit in that place, next to our mother Clawdia, while she was alive. But Dad didn't love our mother, and even though he was forced to sit here, he never gave in and always stayed in here during all the meals, I remember how much he hated to hear that he was disrespecting the tradition of a kingdom, I remember him saying that if sitting next to our mother would be cheating on himself, because the only person he would love in this life was not beside him ... After a while the cafeteria changed, and I never saw that table again, I was sincerely happy, because the fights were over, and it was only when I got older that I realized that it would never be used unless our father's true love could sit here. "Explaining to everyone who didn't know that story, Ludwig's tears came back falling, but this time he noticed that everyone was watching because he was doing that scene. “Don't look at me like that, I'm not sad or anything, I'm just really happy to see that our Mama Peach is very beautiful sitting around our father's side, er it was really worth waiting all this time, to witness all this ”.

With the princesses having tears in their eyes, and some of the older children holding back the tears with all their strength, Bowser caresses his beloved's hand, and kisses his forehead, making Peach's heart warm. "Well enough with this sweet talk, Kammy please ask to serve our breakfast, we will have a full day! And before you Kamek tell me anything I have a statement to everyone here at Volcano Palace, so shut up and pay attention "

Holding Peach's hand and looking at it, the princess understands what Bowser wanted to say, and just shakes her head showing that she was next to him." Well, everyone who's listening to me now, first what I'll be in touch with, is strictly confidential, and we should not let the public know, at least not yet, "with the rosta princess blushing, everyone realizes that Bowser wanted to make a big announcement." Peach and I will get married!

Causing a stir in the cafeteria, everyone is looking at Peach and seeing what the princess would say about all of this. "Yes ... we don't have a date yet because we have to decide many things; but I agreed to marry your father ", with everyone screaming with happiness, Peach's return to the palace marked everyone's life, not only did the princess return to everyone, she was officially joining the family.

Kamek seeing that Bowser had not broken any tradition, he realizes how the koopa was smiling at his face, and realizes that he had it all planned from the moment the two met in the hall,

with Cookoopa serving a delicious breakfast, and the weather at the table please everyone, even Daisy who was away from her cousin, was infected with the climate that everyone felt, and contrary to what she thought she did not feel for any moment alone, besides her cousin noticing you and very much, Wendy who was beside her, he loved hearing the princess love stories, so it was the perfect companion Daisy. Even Bowser made Daisy feel comfortable and like to stay in the palace.

Seeing all satisfied and with several plans to p In practice, Bowser decides to start his show. "Peach my love, I know that this week you would be on vacation, enjoying your vacation, with your friends, and resting in a place with a beautiful view, so I decided that it would be unfair for me to have changed his plans and to be stuck here in the palace , so I'll make at least a little bit of that wish come true. I know you like being here, but we'll have other days to enjoy it a lot, so I decided to take everyone on a little trip ... let's go to the beach! ”

With the possibility of seeing the sun and being in a place other than the Palace, Daisy gets excited at the same time, as do all the Koopalings who would have another day of fun with their parents.

"What a wonderful idea, but this will not give lotwork to Kamek we hide, remember that we still need to return toMushroom Kingdom and then we will inform our new relationships and our engagement. "Speaking about the Peach marriage blushed and saw that it was not just Bowser who longed for the

wedding."I already thought about everything, we will not go to a place known by the media as Mushroom Beach or the dolphin island, we will go to Salty Beach. At that time of the year, the place is practically empty, besides being in my domain, nobody would think that the princesses would be spending their holidays in my lands ”. Speaking proudly, Bowser explains to everyone his plan, in addition to having thought through all the details, they would not be away from the palace for many days, so it would be the perfect time for everyone to enjoy it.

Seeing that Bowser was taking possession of a total sovereign, Peach finds it very funny the way Bowser was, as he realizes that he was waiting to be praised by everyone. Standing and kissing Bowser's cheeks, the koopa is surprised and embarrassed in front of his children, showing that Peach had full power over his father.

Going to Daisy, Peach slightly turns back, sending Bowser a kiss. "Daisy, let's get our things ready, we'll go to the beach."

As they leave the cafeteria excitedly, Bowser addresses his children. "Listen here, now Peach will be my wife and mother to all of you, I ask you to control your mouth, not for me, but for your mother. We still have things we need to do before you can tell anyone you want", seeing that everyone was practically jumping from their seats, and they were still standing, Bowser felt immense joy at that moment, all he wanted most was to have a family, and finally it was complete. "What are you waiting for, what are you going to get ready, Kammy help them and get ready to go on this trip too, we will all meet in the main hangar of the castle ".

"Kamek prepares the ship, we will draw less attention that way, and try to warn everyone that I am king. I want the isolated area".

"Sir, I will inform everyone, and I will ensure that everything goes without a problem, about the isolated area I believe that only Lady P. will be in Salty Beach, but I believe that we can count on her description, after all even with her great fortune she he never liked to show himself to others, except to you ". Kamek spoke, already preparing everything for a day outside the palace.

As everyone left, Bowser called Ludwig to talk in private, making a big smile appear on his lips.


	33. Competition

With everyone getting ready, Bowser wastes no time, and gives orders to everyone in his palace, leaving no detail out, entering his room, the koopa wastes no time and begins to execute his plan. Locking himself in the room, Bowser knew he couldn't make mistakes, so this time his plan should be perfect and contain no flaws, as he only had one chance to make Peach happy, and he wasn't going to waste that moment. As his bags were already packed, Bowser showed that he was more concerned with this trip than anything else, and soon began to use his powers and black magic leaving the entire environment of his rooms in complete darkness.

Using the Power Star and even the Power Moon, the koopa is unable to succeed by making him angry, and making the koopa disappointed in himself, making him have to resort to other modes, even if for that, he has to stay some time away from Peach.

An hour after breakfast, as agreed, Bowser goes to Daisy's room to pick up the princesses and take them to the main hangar; arriving at Princess Bowser's room, she knocks on the door and enters the rooms and only finds Daisy, with a large suitcase and she already wore a beach outfit.

"Hi Bowser, I'm ready, but I think there's something wrong with Peach, she just ran off saying that she had to solve something super important, I think you better go to her room, I'll be waiting for you both in the hall".

Thanking the warning, worried Bowser walked quickly to his fiancee's room while Daisy stayed behind. Warning that he is entering the room, Bowser sees Peach in his bed holding with all his strength the gift that he himself gave her. "Peach something happened, you are well, someone dared to hurt you", said the great king of Darklands with a tone in his voice that showed that anyone who touched his bride would be eradicated from the world.

"I can't go out and leave the palace, if someone took my treasure I wouldn't know what I was going to do". With a worried look on Peach, he looks into Bowser's eyes showing how much he cares about him, and the fear that something will happen to him.

"Give me the vase," said Bowser, pointing his claws at the flower of the heart. "Now follow what I am going to do, even if it is of a different foundation, so I remember you still know a little magic. Make a star like me on the object and make another one in your heart, infuse magic in those movements that everything will be alright".

Doing exactly as Bowser says Peach realizes that his treasure has magically disappeared, as if it entered his own body and a flame inhabited his heart. After assimilating everything, and remembering that the flower feeds on the emotions that inhabit his heart, Peach jumps on Bowser hugging him and is calming himself while he was in the arms of his beloved.

Staying a few seconds like this, they both kiss warmly, until they move away. Being able to see the situation much more calmly, Peach shows Bowser his clothes for the pool. She had an outfit covering her on top, but Bowser could see the bikini that the princess was wearing, he had a design that resembled her dresses, but had many more details which made the princess even more wonderful.

With my mouth open Bowser almost fell off the bed with the reaction of the clothes. "How beautiful you look, everything ... is it all just for a day at the beach?"

"Yes, all this for the beach, I wanted to look pretty for my fiance to look at me". Speaking without thinking, Peach sees that his sentence was very embarrassing making her unable to look at Bowser. Picking up one of Bowser's two claws she pulls him forward not letting him see his face and walks towards Daisy, so everyone together goes to the main hangar.

While the two walked wondering how they would get to the beach, Bowser presents nothing more and nothing more than his battleship. Since the last incident in which Bowser desperately tried to marry Peach and was left on the moon he had not yet changed the colors of his ship. "Must still modify the colorsit, the feeling of white with purple is giving me nightmares that do not wish to remind anyone, at least it is equipped with the Power Moon, then there will be no problem for us to give as many want to travel."

Pointing to both rises , Daisy enters the big ship intending to explore each piece as a new adventure, but Peach even with no intention hangs when trying to get in, making a tear fall in her eyes.

While everyone climbed on board, Bowser and Junior realized that Peach was crying and soon went to her, with an idea of what she might be feeling. "Peach, I can get another helicopter and we both go to the beach, I can ask Kamek to pilot the ship, or even Junior with Ludwig can pilot it. I know that this is difficult, I'm sorry for all the times i locked you on that ship, i was blind and desperate for your attention; i know i should always have given you my best, and how can i say i love her tan to if i always made you sad ... I know I was wrong, and you have the total right to never forgive me, and if you choose to spend my whole life punishing me, know that i will not run away and accept any punishment ” .

Hearing his father's phrase, Junior jumps onto Peach's lap hugging her and showing his love to his mother. "Mommy Peach, this time we’re not kidnapping you, Junior will be nice even when it’s bad, if Daddy yells at me I’ll beat Daddy up, no need to worry we’re going to change everything on this ship and we’ll have good rides on it, because our family is complete when mom and dad are with us ".

With Junior saying that she was part of the family, the words that the koopa resonated in her heart, and seeing Bowser's guilt, Peach hugs Junior, and holds Bowser's arms and together goes to the ship for the first ride. in everyone's family. "Bowser just try to renovate everything here".

With Daisy and the koopalings calling Peach, the princess leaves Junior with her father and son walks over to the rest of her new family, in which the koopas who are left behind, realize the joy that Peach felt when he was close to everyone.

"You heard your mother, Junior, that was not the simple princess Peach speaking, but the future queen of both kingdoms and next time get ready, if you say you are going to hit me, have the strength to do so". Turning around and proud of his son's attitude towards facing the most powerful person he knows, Bowser's tail can't hide the happiness of the changes that are happening in his life.

With everyone entertained, Bowser takes advantage that Peach was with Daisy enjoying the breeze in her hair, and asks Kamek to take control of the helm until they get close to Salty Beach, while he would be talking to Kammy and Ludwig.

With the three of them entering the ship's cabin, Bowser knew he would not be disturbed and started talking to everyone on the scene and discussing his plans. After a long discussion, Kammy says of all his experience: “Sir, I think the problem is precisely black magic, even though it is powerful, we will not be able to create what you ask for. The only way is to use a basic spell, without the properties of black magic, but that will be more difficult than you think ”. After sharing all his experience, magikoopa says goodbye to his king, leaving him with his son.

Being only with Ludwig, Bowser enters his son's world creating an environment that belongs only to the two and makes his son very happy to have this approach with his father. "Son, I don't want you to stop having fun, your mother will be very sad if she sees you from the side and I hope to have a lot of fun today". 

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxx

Bowser leaving his cabin, goes to Kamek where he controls the ship again; seeing that they were flying over the Salty Beach area, Bowser insists on telling everyone how each should act; swelling the breasts with air, the koopa speaks as loudly as he can, making everyone on the ship hear him loud and clear. "Listen, we are here on vacation, no paparazzi can know about the princesses, this area has already been isolated, and only a Nobleman from Darklands remains in place. Now I will be going by the sea so as not to attract the attention of the neighboring lands, making it look like I am plotting some kind of plan, and my only request today is that everyone have a lot of fun. ”

After the ship landed and followed a sea route, as soon as Bowser arrived at his destination, Kamek and Kammy were the first to leave the ship. , to set up the installations of the royal family, with the help of their magic, both prepare some magic tents, which look more like a mini castle formed by magic, than proper tents.

Thinking about the comfort of all, Kammy and Kamek call them to "Everyone can come in here, come to this central tent, here we have our living room, we also created some bedrooms and bathrooms separated by generos and we have a beautiful kitchen", said Kammy, focusing on the gender of each room, to n There will be no confusion whatsoever.

Bowser guiding Peach with her in his arms, they both walk to the living room to set up and prepare for a tropical beach with the perfect climate. Bowser knew that Peach had few opportunities like this, she almost never got a private place where she could just relax and be herself, and all he wanted most was to give him the freedom his love loved so much.

With the princesses finishing packing, and Bowser making sure everyone in the place was comfortable, the koopa's eyes fall on Peach's costume, and without realizing it Bowser gets silly with what he was looking at, even becoming unfocused from the world around him. comes back and doesn't realize that his kids were calling him.

After getting tired of calling his father, Júnior jumps on his father's back, to get his attention "Junior to Bowser, hello ... handsome prince to old baboon king." Snarling and realizing everything around him, Bowser just looks to Bowser Junior to see the reason he got out of his thoughts. "Dad, let's all play a game here, swimming competition, shooting, anything." 

Just pretending he was nervous, to his children, Bowser remembers that his youngest son he always loved playing sports by his side, it was like a tradition for the two of them to always play something, in which they both called themselves the best pair. "Hmm, if you want to play so much, how about the king you called a babysitter here to humiliate and show all my superiority in beach volleyball ". Speaking loudly for everyone to hear his challenge, at that moment the climate inside the tent was hotter, compared to the climate outside the tent, and everything was due to the competitive climate.

While his children were getting ready , Peach approached Bowser and when they were together the princess lost her shame and made a request to koopa. "Before that, will we be able to walk a little on the beach, maybe even get a little into the water," said Peach, hoping Bowser would understand her.

"Of course we are going to swim a bit, we are going to compete after volleyball, so we can cool off, and you can walk on the beach as long as you want, my love," said Bowser without caring about the true meaning of Peach's words.

Seeing that Peach walked alone, showing that she expected someone else's company, Daisy couldn't stand to see her cousin like that and decided to play cupid, called Bowser while he was getting ready. “Although Peach was good at sports, she wasn't asking for a competition, but she was asking to accompany her, because she wanted you by her side. I never saw her being as direct as today, and even if you’re not used to it, I hope you can make Peach happy and accompany her as a companion and not a partner in competitions… and if I were you you would produce better and run after her ! ”

Thanking Bowser's words and tips, Bowser realized that he still needed to get used to Peach's presence and not be afraid to want to always be by his side, they were no longer strangers, she was his fiancee and all he wanted most was to make you happy. Running to the bathroom, Bowser spends a few minutes locked while in the room, while everyone goes outside to play.

With each one doing an activity, Wendy stood next to Roy and Iggy with the aim of sunbathing and becoming irresistible, Kamek and Kammy were walking around thinking that no one was noticing the mood between the two, Ludwig was sitting on a parasol, trapped in his own world, the koopa was violently writing something with his pen, seeming to be something of great importance. Júnior was already with his other brothers, competing with each other who swam faster.

Peach, who was walking alone on the beach, was enjoying the water temperature touching her ankles, although Bowser was not with her, she was enjoying a wonderful walk, and her heart was at peace, until she realized that a big shadow appeared behind her while talking in your ears making your heart race.

"You would mind walking here with me," said Bowser, making Peach smile with delight.

"You know not your silly", turning around Peach is shocked to see Bowser, he had taken off his hull, and wore a beautiful set of shorts and an open blue Hawaiian shirt, highlighting his arms, chest and abdomen. Feeling hot inside his body, Peach gives Bowser a warmer smile and can't hide his nervousness. "You look great in blue" comments Peach, when he sees that Bowser was all produced.

With Bowser hugging her, Peach for the first time, starts to sweat cold with nervousness, she was very close to the koopa, but she had no intention of leaving his side, and while the two of them were enjoying the walk, the princess rests her head on Bowser and she knew she didn’t need anything else.

After having walked a lot, they both decide to go into the sea and take a dip, at that moment Bowser holds Peach in his arms carrying her like a princess: "Do you trust me" asked the koopa looking deep into Peach's eyes showing that he was serious in his question.

With Peach nodding his head, Bowser starts walking towards the sea, as Peach was in her lap, she felt the water slowly touch her body, as if the sea was slowly embracing her, a sensation she had never felt. When the water had already reached Bowser's chest, Peach was floating on her braces, she had no other description for what she was feeling.

"Peach, I love you and I will make you the happiest person of my life, and I promise I will make these days that you are by my side the best of your life", after declaring himself, Bowser slowly kisses his lips of Peach making your heart go up in flames.

That was a new sensation for Peach, she didn't have to wait all week with Bowser to say she was happy, because Bowser was doing it all the time. "I know ... this is already the best week of all because I am with you and I will be more and more, for the rest of our lives". 

Seeing that the princess used the phrase that forever marked their lives, Bowser feels happier and more confident. "Yes, it will be for the rest of our lives, and in all the others because it doesn't matter where you are, I'm going after you."

After spending time with the two of them in the water, Bowser asks an unusual question. "I can ask how the conversation with Daisy went, and I’m curious about what she’s thinking about staying at the castle ".

"She scolded me, but that was until I told her that we are engaged, she is loving her way of traveling, of course she is without Luigi but she is also seeing what I saw last week, which is how wonderful and your family".

"Good, I hope she feels free to come back whenever she wants, and yes Peach our family is wonderful and you are part of it".

Upon hearing again that she was part of the family, Peach does not realize it, but a tear of happiness came out of her eyes and became one with the sea. With both of them looking intensely at Peach to stop floating and standing in front of Bowser, both kiss passionately without having to say anything to each other, because their hearts already knew what the other was feeling.

"I think we should go back, we have a family game and I think everyone must be tired of waiting for us.

" "You are right, but regardless of the game, I have an invitation, I would like to take you to walk here at night and see the stars with me, I guarantee you won't regret the view. "

Laughing softly at Peach, he thinks Bowser's invitations are funny and that only makes him more important in his heart." Of course I would love to, and if we slept in the moonlight, no one would talk about not being in our rooms "

After Peach's speech, they both end up laughing like two children, who realize that their evening meetings need to be done in another way.

"But I can tell you that this will only last until we get married and have our room. Will you want to participate in the decor or can I decide everything on my own?"

The sound of these words has a strong impact on Peach that Bowser has no idea about. "I think I better participate, the only thing I will leave for you to choose is the bed, but the rest will be decided together". After saying this, the only thing that goes through Peach's mind is the words couple's room, where they both have intimacy alone, nobody to disturb them, where they can do things as a couple.

Realizing that she is in the world of the moon, or Bowser's world, Peach suggests herself to distract these thoughts by others who take her out of this world. "I think the day is perfect for making a cake, do you accept Bowser?"

"For ... for me, are you really going to make me a cake?"

Recalling the past, Peach had never made an exclusive cake for Bowser, often making him sad, and being the reason for his kidnapping to get attention. "Yes silly, cake for my Bowsy, or do you think I would never make my cakes again". Chuckling, Peach approaches Bowser stating that not only cakes but Bowser's company is what she most expects and wants in her life.

With both of them coming out of the sea and approaching the beach, they noticed that a large koopa had seen them both and was apparently walking up to them both. The moment Bowser manages to recognize the koopa in front of him, the king looks in a bad mood, each time that figure moves closer to them.

"My lord, today is really a wonderful day, as I have found the presence of your excellence here in Salty Beach, even though I am the only one who will be able to enjoy your company. I have already had a room prepared for all your children, including yours. room to rest in my humble mansion.

"" Lady P. I know she was well informed that I was there, but I asked everyone not to disturb my vacation with my family and my guests, we would like privacy, as well as not being too ”Said Bowser, pointing to Princess Daisy in the distance with Kammy and her children, while holding hands with Peach.

"Oh how rude of me, the Princess of Sarasaland is present, in addition to the illustrious presence of Princess Peach. I heard that on her birthday, Princess Peach was benevolent and was her guest of honor, unfortunately I couldn't get tickets for her birthday, I would have been honored to dance with you. Thank you for worrying about my king Bowser, on his illustrious princess Peach birthday. ”

Kammy notices the presence of the koopa, along with Bowser he cannot hide his expression by making Daisy look where the magikoopa is. was there and realized that Peach had been strange since she returned to the beach, and even from a distance she noticed a dangerous atmosphere in the conversation of those three and went to her cousin to find out what was going on. As

they approached, Daisy politely approaches everyone, in which he subtly makes everyone notice his presence. “I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb your conversation, I just wanted to know if everything is okay, we were all thinking that never they were going to get out of the water, and now they even brought a guest ”, breaking the mood of the conversation and realizing the look that Peach was having, she knew that few people took her cousin seriously and at that moment Peach was in that state.

Turning to the figure that appeared before them, Daisy properly introduced herself to try to find out the identity of that figure. “Pleased princess Daisy of Sarasaland”.

"Oh, princess, everyone knows me as Lady P., the faithful companion and admirer of our King of Darklands, we were talking about Bowser's pleasant presence here near one of my humble residences."

"Oh how nice, you live nearby, it's a shame but we have other plans, more if the invitation extends to another date I'm sure we would love to meet you". Said Daisy, trying to control her cousin's mood, because of all the people she knew how tough Peach could be.

"I understand, but I would not be the person I am if I did not offer my humble residence for everyone to spend the night, I have enough rooms for everyone, I had already given my employees to find a room for each one, and don’t worry about me I will also arrange two beautiful ones for the princesses, in which the two can relax. And as I believe that sleeping near several Koopas is not yet an experience that they are used to, I will make it a point to leave them apart to enjoy a beautiful stay ” .

Without giving chances to meet Daisy, Lady P. logo invests toward Bowser. "And do not worry lord Bowser, I made sure to prepare the best accommodation for you, in which we can enjoy the view on my balcony, take a good wine and admire the stars, while we talk about its magnitude and intelligence that made the kingdom grow and become that power. Now the only thing left is for you to find a caring companion like me to give you full support and who knows how to admire the beautiful image of a stallion ”. Opening a fan after her comment, the brazen Koopa had spoken to everyone that she was the best company than both princesses.

“Really Bowser was always alone, he felt a hole in his chest that no one else could fill, but that is no longer the case, because now I am here, and it is a great idea to have a wine admiring the stars, Bowser I I know I’m not a drinker, but could you arrange for our night dear? ”

Before Bowser even responds, Lady P. throws everything at Peach to show that she has no right to call her king dear. "I think you better watch out for the words princesses, by the order of Kamek the area was sealed, for no paparazzi to find them, imagine if they hear you calling our king dear, the press can attack with everything, the situation in your kingdom will not be good The common sense of Mushroom Kingdom is not like Darklands and people can get it wrong, and even with all of us knowing how much he is loved, I'm sure you still don't know how wonderful he is and what a stallion. While you were on the run these years some people were by your side knowing you truly, and cannot be compared to people who have known you for a few simple weeks.

”Lady P. I am here, don't act like I'm a property and care with your mouth, before I make it ever open again before addressing my family like that " , said Bowser, making the koopa in front of him for a brief moment tremble with fear.

" Bowser need not be nervous, she is right, imagine if some paparazzi found us and spread the wrong story, I can even see the story, a secret friendship, among other things, and that would be total chaos, I thank Lady P. for this support I will not forget of your words ”.

Daisy, seeing Peach's attitude, realizes that her cousin had already lost patience and all she could do was pray for the koopa's safety.

Lady P. thinking that she had put the princess in her place, and knowing that Daisy would not intrude feels a sense of accomplishment, at that moment she was showing herself worthy of Bowser, everyone knew he was crazy about Peach, but now it was the perfect opportunity for her to enter the heart of Bowser.

“And what a lack of education we have, you would like to watch a family game that we are organizing, I'm sure it will be nice to watch our game, isn't it, my love?”

Upon hearing the princess calling Bowser love, everything the koopa was feeling had gone down the drain and a great envy along with anger had been replaced in her heart, even more with seeing Bowser smile and kiss Peach's forehead showing that their relationship had evolved much more than she had heard.

"Really if any paparazzi we found couldn’t write the wrong story, imagine confusing and writing lies about us, I would destroy everyone and make them write the right story”, with Kammy appearing next to everyone, Bowser takes advantage of the attention that is in him and once and for all he shows that he doesn’t want the company of koopa. “Hey Kammy, you’ve arrived at a good time, prepare a spot for Lady P. to admire our game, Peach invited her to see our game as a family.

” “And I appreciate the invitation but I am very well installed where we are, and taking the opportunity to inform you, I am no longer alone and I will see the stars at night with Peach my fiance and future Queen of Darklands, but I hope you enjoy our game ".

Leaving Kammy to take care of everything, Bowser turns around with Peach and Daisy and they all start heading towards the koopalings. "Dearest, I'm sorry for all this, I think that in all the kingdoms we have people that stick to us and no matter how much we step on or burn it, it doesn't come off us." 

With Peach I understand the situation and having seen that Bowser defended her the princess just kisses the koopa's face while seeing the happiness of the koopalings when they see that she has finally arrived. 

Seeing that Junior started to race with Roy, Bowser asks for a minute's leave to get them both and is relieved to be without his hull being able to swim faster.

"Peach, I never thought I would have to say that, but you have to be careful, it looks like Bowser has a lot of suitors." Said Daisy, trying to alert her cousin.

"Rhumm… be careful what, I'm cool with it, he just… he only has eyes for me". With pride and another feeling stuck in his chest, Peach doesn't know he's feeling a strong jealousy of Bowser.

"Ha ha ha, Peach what you call tranquility I call anger and jealousy, I was on the other side of the beach and I saw how you were, you have to take care of your man, and show everyone that they don't know how to hear no, that you are now together ".

"I'm not jealous ... more if I had Daisy what would I do?"

"First take better care of him, not that you are not taking care, but show that you also care about his appearance, compliments are good, even for a narcissist like him, know that you are in love and show this to everyone, not just hide in a palace and show it only to his family. And most importantly, know how to provoke him, who will have him in his hand, besides being fun to see the reaction of the boys ". While both were laughing at the statement that is Daisy's face, Lady P. went crazy over the discovery that that princess is engaged to Bowser.

Bowser having picked up his brainless children who were already straying far from the beach, returns to put his hull on top of his clothes, since for now he does not intend to go to the sea, and with all of them gathered, King Koopa takes a volleyball to have fun with your family. "Time to form the teams, and it stands to reason that everyone who goes against my team and your mom will lose," laughed Bowser, knowing they would win.

“Wait, this is not fair, moreover if it was a couple dispute, my boyfriend is not here, having you with Peach, it will be very disproportionate, Peach has a lot of technique and being on the same team as you, the other team would not have chance to win, I suggest choosing two captains and each one chooses his players ”. Daisy spoke, trying to get the attention of Bowser's children, to join her.

"This is a loser talk, but I accept its terms, a game between team Bowser and team Peach and that the best team wins".

“No, it will be team Bowser against team Daisy, and in the next game it will be you and Peach, against me and Luigi, and the best couple wins. Now we just need to know how many participants we will have ”.

As the magikoopas would not play, Wendy took advantage and volunteered to be the judge, as she was not in the mood to break her nails, thus making five people left for each team. Bowser, having liked Daisy's speech which includes the couple for future plans, decides to be nice to Daisy, and let her choose the first person on her team, even though the choice may be somewhat obvious.

Choosing Peach as his first member of the team, Bowser laughs internally, he had given Daisy a lot of advantage, as it was already imposed that he would not choose Peach, she could have chosen Junior on her team, however when choosing the princess, Bowser called Junior to his team, in which koopa took the vice leadership on his side. After everyone was chosen, Bowser's team was made up of Bowser, Junior, Lemmy, Morton and Roy, while on Daisy's side she had Peach, Ludwig, Iggy and Larry.

“The game will be 3 sets of 15 points, with a rotation system. Now I’ll give you 10 minutes to prepare and I’ll start the game ”. Said Wendy while imagining who would be the big winner.

With both teams splitting up to choose their strategy and their positions, when joining, Daisy shows pride in her team, wondering if she should have made any bets in that game. “I believe that with our strength we will win without suffering much, you can count on me as the captain of the team, for what I have already analyzed, we can focus on the lack of teamwork of some like Roy and Júnior, and it is not wanting to brag, but I know how to perceive a talent when I see one, and everyone is on my team ”.

"We are going to lose badly," Larry said with complete certainty of what he was talking about, and soon afterwards Iggy was agreeing by emphasizing that the probability of his father winning was more than 90%, which shocked the team captain a lot.

"But ... but with that we will lose, could you explain the reason for all this?"

“Aunt Daisy, our father can read slow on some things, he’s not stupid, he has a very high IQ, he’s really a genius, and he knew how to put together a team, everyone on his team has some talent and he thought exclusively in a strategy to contain you with Mama Peach in order to easily win the game ”, said Ludwig who was quiet for a few minutes.

"Maybe we should lose the first set on purpose, then we would have a chance," said Iggy as he was calculating all the chances in his head.

“Yes Bowser purposely let Daisy choose each member, that was a double-edged sword, as she could choose whatever combination she wanted and get in the way, and on the other hand he could mount a counter attack. From what I know of you, I know that nobody should be underestimated, and when everyone acts in groups they are an unstoppable force. Iggy you told us to lose the first set, would that be to have more energy and try to turn around in the next game? ”

Seeing that their mother recognized each of them, the koopas present there are proud that Peach noticed each one. “This is the least of the reasons, the main thing would be to raise their morale, one thing in our family is that we think it is great, not that we are not, but if they win the first set, some will relax, thinking that it is already won and they don’t need to give 100%, one of them is Junior who, with enough stimulation, can be a little slower, so we’ll turn in the second set and bet everything on the last ”.

Still noticing Daisy's face, Ludwig decides to take Iggy's place to explain to Daisy why his father's team was powerful. “There, I have already noticed our father's group, and due to my predictions I can tell you what positions each of them will take, and at the same time I could explain the strength of each one to our capital. First is Junior, he is the one who is more present with dad in sports, besides knowing how the other one plays, no matter what position he will play, he is like a joker who has been trained in various sports and he likes it. But I am sure he will be the main setter, he has good control, he is the fastest among all of us, and even with his size, he knows how to use his strength well ”.

“If we have a father, he will be one of the strikers for obvious reasons, pure strength that surpasses even talent, and being a striker he will not need to move much to the defense wasting the use of energy for nothing, something that he and Junior both know to do very well. And aunt before you think that our father is slow, you are very wrong, he is big and heavy so to speak, but he has a lot of strength in his legs and when he needed to even surpassed Mario, besides that in the sand we all have to do more strength and spend more energy, so whoever has more strength in the legs has the advantage, and he is the only one who is not concerned with this factor ”.

“Continuing, Morton will be in the background behind Dad being one of the pillars of his defense, and this is where he makes our father a genius, Morton is the only one who can get his cuts, we always say that he is the strongest not because he has great physical strength, but because he has the best defense among all of us, so no matter what ball they throw at him, he will be able to hit. The only ones missing are Roy and Lemmy, whose I don't know what their positions will be ”.

"Lemmy will be the attacker with our king daddy, and Roy must be in the background playing a defensive role, and at the same time he can launch back attacks," said Larry because he knew exactly the role Lemmy would play.

"Great, so we used Lemmy's short stature to force the game that way," said Daisy, who received a disapproving look from everyone.

“Daisy, Lemmy was practically born playing with a ball, unlike most he is a more defensive player, but he is fast and has great motor coordination, and knows how to make up for his lack of strength with skill, so he will be a great partner for Junior in which both will make several quick moves. And so with Ludwig he said Roy can be at the bottom but he has the strength to carry out the attack at the bottom, ”said Peach to his cousin, opening his eyes to the strength of each one.

As time went by and Daisy's team formed a strategy, the princess listened to everyone's plans, while Peach took the lead with Ludwig and Iggy who designed everything. “So we agreed, we will lose the first set, and wait for them to relax and think that the game is won. In positions we contact Ludwig as our main lifter, which we will be counting on for your accuracy, Daisy and Iggy will be our defense, and Larry with me will be the attackers. And remember the most favorable moment of the game will be when Morton is on the network ”. With Peach giving the final instructions both teams prepare with Lady P. as an audience with Kamek and Kammy.

"I believe that our beloved king will win without much effort, it is a pity that this game is not televised, I would like to bet some properties against anyone who dares to go against my Bowser". Said Lady P, intending for Peach to hear her, but she had forgotten about Kammy, who always hated her.

"Don't be so dear, I'm willing to bet too, how about your property here in Salty Beach, against mine in Volcano Palace, and I'm saying the one on the palace side." Using the fact that his property is one of the closest to Bowser, the temptation to stay close to him made Lady P to accept the bet right away, making the koopa not think and sign a magic contract made by Kamek who would be the judge of that bet . While Lady P. was glad for the new opportunity to be with Bowser, Kamek was thinking that if Kammy lost she could consider herself a full-time nanny at the palace. ”

With the game starting, the first set was balanced, but it leaves a big difference of score 6 x 15 points for Bowser's team, even with everyone limiting themselves and trying to tire the other team's energy, Daisy understands why her nephews decided to lose soon the first game and hopes that everyone’s ego will bring ruin on the next set.

With the whistle of the second set and with the ball on her side of the field Daisy, she decides to chase the difference in points and begins to apply the balls and directs her to see how Roy reacts with this change. With Koopaling receiving the ball, he is surprised to see that the ball went to the opposite side which he aimed for giving a point to Daisy's team; with the game going and Roy having already gotten used to Daisy's skill, the princess of Sarasaland realizes that Morton was really a human defense tank because no matter what trick he always adapted to.

Seeing the score increase dramatically and with the right provocations, Roy's ego appears, in which he already thinks he won the game and influences some of his brothers that they were the best and didn't even need to do their best.

Even though their plan was working, neither Lemmy nor Bowser had given up on giving their all, and the King of Darklands was totally focused, taking the game against Daisy as a personal challenge.

Being the time to shine Ludwig lifts the ball to Larry who prepares a little surprise for anyone who will receive his special blow. From a young age Larry had the ability to generate seismic waves which controlled platforms to battle against his enemies, and in recent years he learned that he could control geysers of water, and at the same time managed to collect a small amount of water from the environment around him. As they were beside the sea, and it was the perfect environment, Larry cuts the ball, leaving it completely wet, in order to slide when someone is going to receive it.

With Roy running to defend his brother's blow, the moment the ball touched his arms, it simply slipped, falling into the sand and erasing the evidence of how wet the ball was. Due to this point of surprise, Daisy's team begins to play seriously, and having already studied the strategy that each would play, everyone starts to run to quickly overtake Bowser and take that game to the third and final set.

With both teams tying, for the first time Bowser asks for time and heads over to talk to his children, in which he punches everyone who was relaxed, threatening them that if they lose they will win a month of coal from the mines on Christmas and this will be your food for a month. Having understood his father's message, and seeing that they were only in this situation because they softened, everyone returned to the game more focused than ever, and the mistakes made due to overconfidence were in the past, and that was a new team, with a new determination in your mind.

With Wendy she was the judge, she was able to pay attention to all the details that the others could not see, and realized that Daisy's team had to make twice as much effort to score a single point, and in case her father lost that set, the King of Darklands would be a battle of resistance and Wendy knew exactly who would emerge victorious.

Finished the second set with Daisy's team, he had guaranteed a victory with a score of 26 x 24 points, but Bowser was not worried, he had energy to spare, besides Lemmy and Júnior who could continue by his side playing for hours, while the other team barely seemed to have the strength to stand.

With the whistle of the last set starting, Júnior and Lemmy make a point of using quick strikes to destroy their opponents' mobility, while Bowser used powerful and lethal strokes that guaranteed his score.

The strength of everyone almost running out, Daisy's pride makes the princess use all the strength she has to hold back and survive all the attacks that her team was suffering to the point that her team managed to tie and they had their only chance to win. Seeing his aunt Iggy's efforts, she decides to abandon the energies she was saving and decides to go on the attack spending all her energies to score and let Larry and Peach rest while he took Morton's rotation to the network as his last job.

With Morton in the net Larry takes advantage and gets three points of difference with only one point remaining to win the game, but they are frustrated by Junior who changes places with his father and he makes a surprise attack causing the rotation to change.

Now with Bowser in the net, Roy and Lemmy defending the back, Junior and Morton were in the lead and everyone's only hope was in the next point, they needed to score now or they couldn't take another minute playing against their father's team.

With only Peach, Ludwig being the only ones who still had the strength because everyone spared them both, and Larry almost stopped walking, by the time Bowser's team drew, Peach ran and managed to intercept the ball passing Ludwig to choose the best strategy for the attack.

Larry asking his brother to get up for him, the koopalings manage to warn his mother that this was his last trick and his last move; gathering as much water as he can in his hands mixed with the koopa's sweat, Larry aims at exactly the place that Roy was ensuring that he was to receive his cut.

Suspecting nothing and already knowing how to deal with Larry's trick, Roy easily receives Larry's wet ball and passes it to Lemmy, who acted as a lifter and made his father cut the ball with all his strength. In the meantime what Roy hadn't realized was that Larry didn't make the ball get any wetter to slip when he touched it; he made it so that when the ball touched someone, all the water would explode on impact and fall all over the person's body. The moment the koopaling was looking up, admiring his father's possession and knowing that soon it would all be over, the water mixed with Larry's sweat in his brother's glasses, slipped into his eyes temporarily blinding him. 

Seeing the trajectory of the ball that Bowser was sending, Daisy's pride allowed her to defend one last time, and falling on the sand she realizes that Peach had given a quick instruction to Ludwig, who took control and made the perfect lift for Peach, who used all his strength to hit the region that Roy should be protecting at that time, Larry's efforts began to pay off, due to the confusion that Roy temporarily without seeing anything collided with Lemmy who was in the bottom line after having survey for his father, making the entire bottom line completely unprotected.

With everyone on Daisy's team, watching Peach's ball go in that direction, their hopes were raised, in which no one close could reach that spot and defend from the decisive point; but everyone's hopes were shattered, seeing that an impulse with all his strength Bowser went to the place where there should be no one and counter attacked the ball, sending it back to Daisy's side while everyone organized themselves to to restore, in that moment Daisy remembered the words of the koopas, Bowser was really quick, and they never had a chance to win that game.

While Junior smiled at his great father, who made the game turn, as he looked at the ball passing the net, the smile on his face completely disappeared when he saw that Ludwig used Larry's back as a springboard and was in the place that the ball was going , as if he knew she would be there, and used all his strength to defend Bowser's ball and make it fall where his father should have been.

With everyone running with all their strength, not even Bowser, who was already halfway through, managed to return to his position and prevent the impulse that Ludwig had given in his defense, which caused the ball to fall faster on the ground, making the whistle. end point sound.

Ending with the victory of Daisy's team, everyone on his side was lying on the sand, laughing at his victory, while the other side was not believing that they lost. Peach closing her eyes to protect herself from the sun realizes how much she liked that game, she could feel the smile of everyone present, that was not a simple game like when she is competing with Daisy, or when she was playing with Mario, it was a game that she couldn't make a single slip, there was great tension in the air and finally she understood all that competition climate, it was not a matter of winning or losing, because everyone gave their best, that was a game between family and she loved it all.

"Love, you're fine, I think I got too excited, I didn't hurt you right ..." Bowser spoke up as he appeared beside Peach and held her in his arms as he took her to the tent to rest and protect himself from the sun .

"I'm fine, I didn't hurt you, I loved our first family game, I'm just tired and I realized that I have to increase my stamina, that last move was my limit", said the princess while resting comfortably in the koopa's arms .

Ordering Kammy and Kamek to take everyone to the tent, as he did not want his children to be sick in the sun, the koopa's heart was warm, he realized that Peach felt part of the family and that was only making him happier and more and more in love for the owner of your heart.

Lady P. saying goodbye, takes advantage of the fact that Kammy had to go out again to speak to Bowser before having to hand over his property.

While everyone is magically taken by Kammy and Kamek, Bowser arrives at the tent leaving Peach on a kind of sofa, but she refuses to let Bowser out of her side, where she lies on his lap. "I was a long way from you, I want to stay with you for a while, and enjoy your new look."

"If you ask, I will stay, I know how sexy I am and I must be even more, produced this way".

With Bowser bragging as usual and expecting Peach to laugh, he is surprised to hear Peach's words: "Yes, you are sexier than ever, I loved seeing you like this!"

Leaving the koopa speechless and all red, Daisy who had seen donates the scene, can see Peach was starting to listen to his advice and increasingly get rid of his shame and express all his feelings.

"Ahh I really thought we were going to win, I didn't think Lud would be on top of our eyes punching that end in our soul," said Junior, but unlike everyone else, he was not complaining but impressed with his brother seeing him with other eyes.

With everyone congratulating Ludwig the same is embarrassing, but does not accept to take all the credit for the last point. "Actually, the real heroes are Larry and Mama Peach, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be there."

Due to all his efforts, as soon as he got to the tent, Larry started sleeping because he was too tired to move a muscle, because it was not easy to control all the humidity in the air in order to do what he did, making everyone look at Peach to see why Ludwig insisted that he was not the only hero in the game.

“Larry said he was going to stop Roy as his last task, so I was analyzing and I realized his idea, instead of winning a point he gave us a huge opening, and I took advantage of this opportunity, so I just had to agree with Ludwig to lift the ball for me and no matter what the result, jump as high as you can and aim the ball in the place that Bowser would be ”.

"But, and the ball that Bowser got, that shouldn't be in his plans, like I never imagined he would reach it, it was at that moment that I realized we had lost". Daisy said due to Bowser's incredible explosive speed scene.

“Actually, Daisy I was absolutely sure that Bowser would reach the ball, because if I were there I would be one hundred percent sure that he would make it, so I asked Ludwig without wasting time cutting where Bowser was. We didn't win because of a crazy strategy, or something, it was because I had full confidence that Bowser would catch that ball ”.

  
  


Sounding even more like a statement to Bowser, he lifts Peach up and kisses her in front of everyone, saying in his ears that he loved her, and with his bride responding affectionately "I know". 


	34. Night Walk

While Peach and Bowser were resting and enjoying each other's company, the koopalings with Daisy were around the room, recovering the energies they spent on the game. With Roy's stomach, Iggy and Lemmy snoring, the magikoopas realize that this was the best time to serve lunch and call everyone to head to the kitchen to enjoy a banquet that awaits them.

When they smelled the food, no one could deny that they were lacking in appetite, and even the princesses didn't care much about the etiquette and attacked the food, at that moment Peach felt that it didn't matter what he ate, being with everyone , the meal had a new flavor, she was happy and could feel a small flame in her heart lighting and heating.

Seeing that Kamek and Kammy were apart, Peach feels uncomfortable as he realizes that the two are always taking care of everyone and barely has time to take care of themselves. "Kammy and Kamek, please join the table, you don't need to be inmates in this place, here we have a lot of space and Kammy you can also rest, I promise to look at the children to have a quiet meal". The princess spoke, insisting that they both join the table and be part of the conversation.

Accepting the invitation Kamek sits next to Bowser, and even awkwardly Kammy sits next to Peach, although they had ended their differences the magikoopa still did not know how to treat the princess and was afraid she would resent her forever.

"It must have been very difficult to be a nanny for Lady P, during the pauses of the game, I could feel that she wanted to get closer and closer to the match, and her breathing was even panting". Said Peach, giving Kammy a smile at the thought of the suffering she may have gone through.

“That cute Koopa always pissed me off, you can be sure it was very annoying at first, but I found a way to spend my precious time. But unfortunately I am sorry to tell you that we will see you again ... but I have already guaranteed that this will be the last time she steps on that beach ”. Kammy spoke while thinking about the deed and the key to the property she had just acquired.

“So it wasn't just the two of us who didn't like her presence. I could feel her malicious eyes, and I had the impression, that even if she was at the bottom of the sea, she would return and stick with us ... I even found it strange when it was over and she didn't say goodbye to everyone, or better harassed everyone, ”said Daisy, entering Peach's conversation and generating a world just for women and their advanced perceptions.

"What can I say ... she left with her tail between her legs and was getting ready for one last attack, but don't worry because even if you didn't ask, I'm going to expel that giant fart and pass the best perfume in the air to erase the trace of its existence ”. Finishing his sentence, Kammy realizes that Peach and Daisy couldn't stop laughing, thinking that calling Lady P. a fart giant was the best joke they could hear that day.

"Kammy if you keep telling jokes like that, none of us will be able to stop laughing, I'm already even imagining the scene you just described perfectly," said Peach, making magikoopa feel much more comfortable seeing that Peach had no resentment of them and was including her in his life.

“My goodness, I forgot to tell you, sometimes I think everyone knows that person who loves to show up. Lady Pum Pum is Koopa's real name, but she abbreviates her name and will not let others call her that ”.

With the shock of the revelation, Daisy can hardly breathe from the fun she was having, the princess should have been trying to get away with Luigi for a romantic moment, but she was on vacation with Peach with Bowser and her family and was having a lot of fun, without having to force it and enjoying the company of everyone around you.

Xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

After lunch and each one going somewhere on the beach, Peach excuses everyone and goes to the kitchen to prepare one of his famous cakes for dessert, and with Bowser being dragged by his children to the beach, the place is calm leaving the princess alone.

While going to separate the ingredients, Peach realizes that he does not know the likes of Bowser, and regrets never having had this approach, if the cake was for Mario, the princess would know the flavors in which he liked the most. Of course in that situation anything Peach would do was going to be special, but in her heart she would know it wasn't enough.

"A fruit cake everyone likes, but I don't know if he has any allergies, and I want to make a big cake for everyone to enjoy, so I can't relax and I'll do my best". While Peach was talking to herself, she didn't realize that someone had entered the kitchen, sat on the chair and watched her.

Turning around and seeing who was at his side, keeping him company without disturbing her, Peach smiles at one of his children. "It's alright Lemmy dear, sorry I didn't notice you were here and it bothered you while I was talking to myself."

"Okay Mom, I'm just wanting to stay here with you, I promise I won't disturb you, and Daddy likes all the fruits, as far as I know he has no allergies".

Thanking him for the information and having a small and innocent Koopa by his side, the anxiety that Peach felt disappeared, and she remembered one of the conversations she had with Bowser, that the koopa was crazy about strawberry sweets, and that on his birthday the cake it was chocolate. At that moment Peach decides to create a chocolate cake with strawberries, in which the main protagonist was the strawberry that Bowser liked so much. "Lemmy, could you help me and tell me where I can find strawberries around here, I'm still a little lost and I wonder how Kamek and Kammy did it all here?" 

Being happy to be able to help and seeing that he can even help his mother, Lemmy happily jumps up from the chair he was sitting on and picks up a box with several strawberries for his mom to use.

  
  


Seeing the happiness in helping her, Peach asks if Lemmy would like to be her helper, and with koopaling jumping for joy, the two begin to get their hands dirty and prepare the best cake that their skills could create.

Taking all the ingredients and calculating to make a three-story cake, Peach preheats the ovens and with the help of Lemmy they prepare the whole cake dough and can focus on the filling of the cake. Separating the whole strawberry into two piles, Peach asks Lemmy to cut some strawberries into small cubes, while the princess patiently takes the other pile and begins to shape the strawberries with all her skill to make them look like the hull that Bowser and the koopalings used.

After all the preparations are finished and having already melted the chocolate, Peach takes the three cakes out of the oven and slices them in half, filing with the cubes of strawberry and the melted chocolate still hot.

Closing the filling of the three layers, Peach assembles the three-story cake and seals it with the chocolate icing on the outside and decorates it with strawberries similar to Koopa's hull and adds whipped cream, on top of the strawberries, to form the spines. After finishing his masterpiece, Peach realizes that he cannot find in that improvised kitchen any place where she can store the cake and stay freezing for everyone to eat.

While Peach is looking for a solution, Lemmy calls Kammy and takes her to the kitchen while magikoopa explains their situation. "Princess, if you wish, I can teleport this cake to the palace kitchen, this is how we are dealing with food here, or I can now leave this cake at the perfect temperature for everyone to eat."

Upon hearing this possibility of leaving the cake at the perfect temperature for everyone to enjoy, Peach asks Kammy to help her and with a simple wave of his wand all his problems are solved saving him a lot of time. Being perfect for everyone to enjoy, Peach goes to the living room carrying the cake, and asks the magikoopa to look at everything there for a moment, while Lemmy and she would call everyone to enjoy their dessert.

While Lemmy called most of her siblings to Peach, when the princess came close to Bowser, the princess took one of her claws and asked the king to bend down for a brief moment, in which the princess ties a band around her eyes leaving you not knowing what she was up to. "It's my first time doing something like that, so I'm sorry if it's not much ... and now I'm the one asking you, do you trust me, and are you ready to be guided?"

"Peach before I have to say something serious to talk to you!"

"You can tell me, I'm here by your side".

“I love you, and I missed you a lot. And I will always trust you, my life is yours and it doesn't make sense if I don't trust you completely, I just ask for a little patience because I'm afraid to step on your feet ”.

Being surprised, Peach's heart almost jumped out of her mouth, and a silly smile was plastered from ear to ear. With everyone seeing their parents, acting lovingly towards each other, none of their children said a word, and they remained silent even when they arrived at the tent and saw that dessert was a wonderful cake that their mother had made for all of them.

"Love, I hope you like it, I did it with great affection ... if it is somehow bad, please tell me". Apart from the Bowser blindfold, everyone is facing Koopa's strongest reaction in the world.

Seeing a cake all worked and very similar to the hull that Bowser always uses, a tear falls in his eyes, the distant dream of being at least invited to a slice of cake, instead of kidnapping Peach, seemed like a bad and distant dream that it didn't matter anymore. That was more than a cake, it was proof that the person behind that cake, ever thought about it and dedicated himself body and soul, to make him happy.

Kissing Peach's lips, Bowser hugged her and said in front of everyone that the night would reward her. "Peach, you could do the honors, I'm afraid of ruining this cake, or running out so as not to let anyone eat it."

With an internal giggle, Peach cuts the cake and hands the first piece to Bowser, while anxiously searching his heart that she has done something to make him happy.

Being silent, Bowser enjoyed every bite, he managed to feel the whipped cream mixed in the chocolate icing and the closer he got to the middle of the cake he could taste the refreshing taste of the strawberry that was exploding in his mouth, leaving him ecstatic with so much flavor. 

After Peach delivered a piece of cake to everyone, who are praising the sweet taste of the dessert that the princess made, Bowser noticed that his love had not yet touched his plate, and very carefully he takes a piece of his cake, until the princess's mouth, leaving her with her face all flushed. 

"It is wonderful, I will never forget this gift, and it is useless to tell me that it is just a cake, because for all of us, especially for me, it is much more important than a simple cake". Said Bowser, smiling at the princess as his heart beat steadily.

"Mommy, it is wonderful, I have never eaten anything so divine in my life, I cannot believe you made this masterpiece in such a short time, after this cake I feel like doing nothing more than watching the sunset". Wendy spoke, having the support of everyone about how delicious her cake was, except the part of enjoying the sunset, something that her brothers despised.

"Peach, I never ate a cake that was so delicious, this time you outdid yourself, you need to give me the recipe later, I'll be sure to practice a lot and do it for Luigi". Daisy spoke showing that she missed her boyfriend.

Seeing the princess's longing and knowing how difficult it was to be with the person we love, Bowser gives Daisy the best tip: “By the way, Daisy you have your cell phone, the entire Salty Sea region, including here, has a signal, so you you could talk to your boyfriend whenever you want ”.

With hope in her eyes, Daisy quickly finishes eating her cake and says goodbye to everyone by picking up her cell phone in one of her bags and calling her boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

While lying at the hotel, while Mario was at the house and his parents stuffing himself with lasagna, Luigi thinks of all the places he could take Daisy, if the two were alone they could enjoy a night walk, they could walk on the canal, while admired the stars, he was sure she would be delighted with all this. Picking up his cell phone to see Daisy's picture, Luigi promises himself that he will return with Daisy to the Grand Channel and the two would enjoy all the time together.

Being very focused on his plans, Luigi sees that his cell phone rang and did not realize that it was Daisy because he was seeing the same photo that he saved in his contact, making the plumber answer the phone without knowing who was calling. “Hello Luigi speaking! "

Hearing a cute laugh on the phone, the plumber's heart speeds up for me, for such a surprise I'm having. “Daisy, more like, thought she had no signal. Wait, are you okay, did something happen? ”

“I assure you that everything is fine, and to your surprise I think you answered without checking who was calling you. And yes you are right in Volcano we have no signal to communicate, but at the moment we are not in the castle ... it is still far from you, but at least I can hear your voice on the phone and kill a little bit of homesickness ”.

"I understand, I missed you a lot, including ... kissing you again!" , Luigi was still ashamed when talking to Daisy, but at the time of their relationship, Luigi day after day was overcoming his shame and saying what he felt, leaving Daisy ecstatic with joy. "How are your holidays, I hope you are enjoying and having fun".

"I'm fine, but before that I would like to know how you are, I left you alone to accompany Peach and I want to know what you are feeling."

"I can't lie to you that I'm happy, I'm missing you a lot, but it was the best that way, at the moment I'm at the hotel and Mario is at our parents' house eating lasagna, but it's not being easy ... he doesn't if he convinced that he lost Peach, he thinks he still has a chance to win her back and he just talks about it, so if you were, he wouldn't let the two of us be together, and he would still force you to help with his plans ”.

“I miss you too, but just be aware that we’re going back to the Grand Channel soon, Peach said he’s going to help us personally to have at least one romantic weekend, so get ready for a romantic night with just the two of us”, attacking the Luigi's weak point, Daisy can imagine the face that Luigi was making and hearing her boyfriend's heavy breathing, only makes her happier for having provoked this feeling in her boyfriend. “And back to the subject, I know that he is your brother but don't commit to anything, I think it will be impossible for Peach to go back to Mario ... he is very happy, and he is having the attention he always wanted, we are just a few days with Bowser and I already know that she is hopelessly in love with him. Bowser is also crazy about her, the two of them are together all the time, and I never really thought I would say that, but he is good for him, she loves her, is affectionate and takes good care of her children ”.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, I was afraid that your personality was too strong by koopa standards, even for Bowser's children."

“We were actually doing a family beach volleyball championship earlier, it was a lot of fun, and even though my team won I felt like I totally lost, really ... Luigi, we need to train a lot, I challenged Bowser to a couples game , against us and Peach and this time he will not surprise me with anything and even if my nephews have the strength of an army he will prove our power ”.

While Daisy talked about her plans, including the things she wanted to do with Luigi, he realized that Daisy's impression of the koopa family had changed a lot, as if they were someone else she was talking to. “I’m really impressed with all of this, with that I’m wondering what it will be like when the two come back and inform their relationship to the public and that they are not with Mario, the media will certainly go crazy, but Daisy I know that Peach is like your sister, but you don’t think you’re taking everything too fast, Bowser and Peach are just dating and you’ve called yourself an aunt several times and called koopalings nephews ”.

“Ohh I didn't really realize that I was talking like that, everyone is treating me so well here, so I really started to get used to being called aunt. And with everything that happened I really became their aunt; one of the reasons I told Mario not to have hope is because our little Peach is engaged ”, after hearing Luigi choke and take a breath, the princess asks him to have a glass of water and let her explain everything. "Although this can be considered a state secret, Peach will marry Bowser, neither of them has just met, and as my cousin said, why wait, if her greatest desire is to always be with Bowser", listening to Luigi's reaction on the phone, Daisy chuckles knowing that at that moment her boyfriend was gaping, surprised by what happened.

Xxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

While Daisy was happy talking on her cell phone, everyone decided to enjoy the weather and return to the beach before nightfall, with all the koopalings falling into the sea and enjoying her father's company, Peach is reclusive sitting on the sand, while admired the happiness of everyone in front of him. Although what most people thought, being part of the Mushroom Kingdom royalty was difficult, Peach couldn’t enjoy so many hours straight and forget her responsibilities, and how the princess had stayed with everyone, and made the best cake she can do with her current skills, she was satisfied.

While playing with his fingers in the area and looking kindly at everyone playing in the sea, Bowser stopped playing with his children for a moment and headed over to Peach knowing exactly what she was thinking. Sitting next to him, Bowser kissed the top of the princess's head, who soon hugged him and let his head touch her chest while she hugged her. “Peach, we are not in Mushroom, you have no responsibilities and you need or need to deprive, I never want you to feel that way again to restrict yourself from doing something. Now you have me by my side and we will face everything together, so take my hand and come and have fun with all of us, our family is only complete with you by the side ”.

Shocked to learn that someone other than herself knew her so well, Peach shyly held Bowser's hand, and accepted all her words by engraving them in her heart, she was not alone, he had someone by his side who would always be supporting her and he knew her as well as she did. Walking with the koopa to the rest of their family, everyone is happy that Peach joined them, even though the princess said she was going to marry her father, they were still ashamed and didn't know they could have called Peach to their side , because everyone wanted her close.

Laughing and having fun with everyone, Peach realizes that Morton was timidly at his side trying to find words to call her. "What's up dear, why aren't you having fun with your brothers?"

"Because ... I wanted to play ... with you, Mother Peach, the others had time to play with you ... more ... I still haven't." Speaking very softly for fear of being weak, in front of his new mother, Koopaling does not know how to act and was thinking of some plan to not appear weak.

Peaching his conscience, Peach realizes that since he returned he has not given the deserved attention to everyone in the palace, especially Morton, Roy and Wendy, and since she returned to Volcano he had promised in his heart that he would strengthen his ties with everyone and create great memories. “Morton, you shouldn't be ashamed to say that, in fact you are very brave to express what you feel, and there is nothing much with a son wanting to play with his mother. Now let's have a lot of fun and make everyone jealous! ”.

Taking Morton's hand, they both start having fun on the beach, making everyone's attention emerge for their joke. With his children going to their mother, Bowser's heart fills with pride and thanks, for finally giving the one thing he couldn't get to all his children, a mother who treats them with love and love.

With night falling and everyone heading back to the tent, Junior suggests everyone to stay in the room and play some game to spend the night, Daisy knowing about Bowser and Peach's ride, decides to create the perfect moment for them to leave. “Actually what do you think about eating first, and then playing something; I am sure I will be unbeatable and I will win against all of you ”. Attracting everyone's interest, Daisy signals to Bowser and Peach showing that she would stay with them making them both comfortable.

"I think she knew we were going to accompany the children and only afterwards we went for a walk," said Bowser as he took Peach's hands and walked away from everyone who was going to the kitchen. Going with Peach in front of the rooms prepared by Kammy, Bowser kisses the princess's hand making her heart race: “Peach, would you do me the honor of accompanying me that night?” Even though the princess wanted to go for a walk with him, Bowser acts like a knight to create a romantic mood between the two.

"Yes ... I accept", going forward with the intention of leaving at the same moment that Bowser asked, the princess notices the koopa's smile and that he was not leaving the place.

“Today is a special night, so I can't go out dressed like that. Although Salty Beach has a pleasant climate, I believe I should wear something more casual for the night, so I will ask you to wait for me to change in my room while you get dressed in yours ”.

With Bowser leaving her in her room and the same entering her quarters, Peach worries because she has nothing special for the occasion, most of her bags were left in the palace and she didn't know if she would have anything to wear and impress the koopa. Going to his bed to think about what to do, Peach realizes that there is a big box wrapped with a big red bow and a note: “Dear Peach, I want our night to be special, so I asked you to create something especially for my love, I hope you like. With love Bowser ”.

After reading the note aloud, the princess opens the box and is faced with a rose inside it, and a beautiful yukata underneath. Wearing Bowser's gift, Peach realizes that he had his perfect measurements, he is soft and very comfortable, and didn't hold his movements and matched his eyes. Recognizing the sewing and the elegant design, the princess realizes that Fairy Godmother was involved in all this, and wonders when Bowser thought about all this.

After finishing changing, Peach realizes that Bowser was outside waiting for her and does not believe what she was seeing, his big Koopa, was wearing a black kimono and had white details that made him more majestic. 

"You look even more beautiful than I could imagine," said Bowser with an intense gleam in his eyes.

Hearing his fiance's words and seeing how he was doing, Peach couldn't help but admire him, he was very handsome, and elegant. "You look magnificent," said the princess quietly, hoping Bowser didn't notice that she was embarrassed.

With just a smile, Bowser holds the princess's hands and the two begin to head towards the beach, while admiring each other's presence and talking happily.

Peach thought the two were just going to be walking on the sand, but she realizes that Bowser was guiding her to the highest part of the beach, in which she notices on the horizon that there was a place that was waiting for them. As they walked, Peach felt the pleasant evening breeze, the wind was not strong, and she could smell the perfume that Bowser was wearing, and it was the same perfume that she loved. Arriving in a small tent, she finds a comfortable kotatsu and candles scattered on the side, while the moonlight shone, stronger in exactly that place. With both sitting Peach, he sits next to Bowser, being able to feel his feet close to his, giving another meaning of comfort and closeness. Serving a strawberry juice the two drink and continue their night.

"Bowser, what a perfect place, it must have taken a lot of work to do all of that, a simple walk would be wonderful."

“He, he, he, you think you really would just have a walk on the beach, you are my everything and I will spare no effort to make you happy. Now if I remember correctly, someone said that a wine would be good while looking at the stars, but I know that you are not a drinker, so I prepared something especially for you ”.

Putting two crystal glasses on top of the kotatsu, Bowser also puts a wine from Volcano and begins to prepare a small romantic dinner for the two, which perfectly match the atmosphere of that night. “And on our menu today, we have cheese fondue accompanied by sweet wine and then chocolate fondue”.

“My God, fondue, how long I haven't eaten, now I believe I never ate cheese, I never had that opportunity”.

Being happy to show something new to Peach, Bowser makes the princess have the full experience, with himself frying the meat, Bowser dips it in the cheese and very carefully takes it to Peach's mouth, making the princess addicted to the act that koopa did whenever possible.

"This is wonderful, I can't forget to praise Cookoopa afterwards, everything is perfect and I have never experienced such a good combination of cheese and meat".

"So enjoy and try the wine, it may appear to be strong, but it doesn't have much alcohol and the grape flavor was to highlight the cheese's flavor even more".

"Bowser, thank you, I am loving all this, that I am even afraid to leave here and realize that it was all just a dream in my head," said Peach while holding one of Bowser's claws with great affection and tenderness.

“Glad you liked it, I tried to plan everything for the night to be perfect! And in fact it wasn't Cookoopa who prepared all of this, I know I don't get to his feet, but it was me who prepared all of this, I always liked to eat this dish and I thought it would be a good experience to share with you ”.

Seeing that she had not thought that Bowser could very well have done all that, Peach is ashamed of herself, of not having thought that he could do everything here for her; but upon seeing Bowser's look, the princess realizes that the food was much tastier, and feels that a flame was burning inside her, giving Peach the courage to hold Bowser's kimono and kiss it.

Stopping kissing Bowser, Peach looks at him and wonders what she would be like if she weren't at his side. "If I hadn't come back what you would do ... you can answer me honestly that I won't complain, I just need to know what you were thinking".

Taking a deep breath, Bowser did not want to disturb his bride with his thoughts, but seeing that she wanted to know about his feelings the koopa could not hide. “In the beginning I would be locked up holding meetings or giving attention to the children, I will wait for you to return, I swore I would not kidnap you anymore ... but if you delayed I would run away to see you hidden, or arrange some situation that we could find for me to say hi ”.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to come back," said Peach hugging the koopa and smelling the sweet scent of the koopa.

“You don't have to apologize, you know, Peach, we don't rule the heart, it always seemed like you didn't care about me, I was always knocking on your door and you wouldn't open it, yet I never wanted to stop loving you. I couldn't control all those feelings that were overflowing inside me, the only thing I wanted was that they didn't hurt so much because I always saw you away from me. ”

“When you appeared to me in the palace, you were sleeping with a serene face, and yet you brought me so many things, it was as if you had kindled my will to live again, and any and all pain I felt was gone, and the loneliness I felt in my chest every day was filled with his light and his love ”, hugging the princess a little harder, Peach feels everything Bowser was saying and his fear of her not being closer to him.

“When you left after giving me that kiss, I was in the clouds, and I knew that at that moment, you were taking my whole heart, my life. With that I realized that I could never kidnap you, I wouldn't have enough strength or the courage to do that, even if it meant never seeing you again and I was completely alone. Because if I did that, I would be throwing everything we live in the trash and I will never allow that. ”

“If you had to go back it was something you would have to decide for yourself and I would only watch you from afar. It seems funny, the truth is that my heart was kidnapped by you ”. With a chuckle, Bowser and Peach started looking at the stars, while the koopa described their feelings.

“I love you so much Peach, you are my everything, my life and the woman I chose to be the mother of my children, the person who completes my family, so know that even when we are away my heart will be with you, being her guardian angel and warming her up on cold and difficult days ”.

Crying silently, Peach steps out of the kotatsu and walks in front of Bowser, kissing him gently while she is admiring her fiance's red eyes, like a ruby. “

  
  


“ I will never let you suffer like that again, you will never feel alone again, because I will always be by your side. I will never leave again, and leave you suffering, you said that I kidnapped your heart, but you stole mine; I only thought about you, I just wanted to know about you, I just need you, and even if Junior hadn't shown up, I would manage because I was already determined to go to you. You are the owner of my heart, the man who makes me feel happy all the time, who knows me without even needing to say something, is the one I love and I want to be with you every second. And in those days I realized that my love is afraid that you will stop loving me, because I would not know what to do without you in my life, you are my Bowsy and I am your Peach forever ”.

Seeing the fear that Peach displays in his eyes, Bowser asks Peach to look for a moment at the stars above them. With the princess sitting on the koopa's lap and holding one of her arms in fear that it will all end, Peach realizes that a beautiful fireworks show has started to pop up all over Salty.

“You don't have to be afraid, just as we are together now, I promise you that we will be like this forever, you are my everything and I will never stop loving you, I am a fool in love, who loves you from the first moment I saw her, now enjoy the show, they are especially for you ”.

With the show over and Bowser having prepared a perfect sweet fondue, koopa takes advantage of the atmosphere to say something he has always wanted to do: "Peach, I have a request for you ... could I call it another name?"

"Kind of like a nickname, just like when I call you Bowsy," said Peach, happy to realize that she would have a name that only Bowser would call her. With the koopa nodding, Peach is very happy and can't stop smiling. "Of course, how would you like to call me?"

"I'm not going to call you Peachy, I wanted to call you my love!"

Upon hearing these words, Peach's heart almost went around the world, the feeling of being called exclusively by the person he loved was incredible, in addition to Bowser being the only one to call him Love. "I think I'm in heaven after this!"

"I assure you, I haven't taken you to heaven yet, but I'm very happy to be able to call you that." With the night ending they both decide to return to surrender Daisy, and bid the Koopalings good night.

Xxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxx

With both of them going back to the tent, everyone notices that the koopalings were thrilled with the return of their parents, and looking at Daisy, they realize that Peach's cousin had had a lot of fun. Both sitting on the big sofa in the living room, removing Daisy and the magikoopas, who have retired to their rooms, the koopalings are settling around their parents in which the whole family is gathered.

“Mom looks so beautiful in that kimono,” says Lemmy, impressed to see his parents are very stylish.

"Mama Peach, could you stay with us for a while, at least until we fall asleep, and each one goes to their room?" Junior said with the hope of staying as long as possible on this trip with his parents.

With Peach agreeing, everyone but Bowser goes to their rooms where they dress in their pajamas and then return to the living room on the spot and make up on the sofa that has become a big bed that could house everyone.

Seeing that some were struggling with sleep to stay longer by their side, Peach begins to tell a story that she always heard in Mushroom Kingdom and made her sleep, and realizes that it only took a few minutes for everyone to start closing their eyes. Roy, who was considered by many to be someone who did not express his feelings much, had taken his blanket and lay next to the princess while he fell asleep in that place listening to his mother's voice with a happy face.

"Peach, would you mind spending the night here ... I believe that if I move they will wake up, and I would not want them to sleep uncomfortably or get sick from not taking care of themselves properly."

Seeing that Ludwig was hugging Bowser, just as Roy and Junior were hugging her, Peach just smiles and agrees with Bowser to spend the night in the room, and even though he looked uncomfortable, the princess was happy and felt a joy she never felt in your life and it doesn't bother you at all to be with everyone.

“I think they will have a great night's sleep, well let's go that afternoon. Good night Bowsy, I love you! ”

"Yes they won the best vacation they have ever had in years, and yes this afternoon and you need to sleep, good night love, I love you very much".

Answering I know, and both kissing Peach slowly fall asleep and it is not strange to be surrounded by several Koopas, she somehow feels that she is watching over everyone by her side and feels a warmth in her heart stronger than ever making her smile while sleeps.

Seeing that his love is already asleep, Bowser puts his plan into practice, and starts to get out of bed slowly, while thanking that the only person who was hugging him was Ludwig.

Opening his eyes and stepping off his father, Bowser's eldest son also jumps out of bed and covers his younger siblings, while taking a large blanket and laying him on the bed pretending that he was the one in that location. "I know you need to go, so I stayed on top of you, now go before anyone else wakes up, we have things to do right".

  
  


Proud of his son he was helping with his plan, Bowser calls Kamek and leaving the tent they both disappear on the horizon, leaving Ludwig free to prepare his part of the plan, in which the koopa takes his pen and ink and begins to write something down with a lot of passion.

  
  


Xxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxx

Being in a mysterious realm, Bowser goes to a platform and talks in a mysterious voice.

"What do you mean by that, Bowser?"

“Really your help, I came here with good intentions and all I ask is that you listen to me and nothing else, I know that what I am going to say will seem impossible and my request somewhat selfish, but as a king I am asking you to just listen to me and then we negotiate the terms ”.

“Well, speak up, even if I don't trust you, because of our positions, I can't refuse to hear you”

And so the whole night passes before the eyes of Bowser, Kamek and Ludwig.

  
  



	35. Promise in the Stars

Pleased with the final product, Ludwig smiles from ear to ear, and even though he is all smeared with paint, the effort he put in was worth it. With the sun almost up, in front of the koopalings, his father appears next to Kamek, worried that someone will find them. "They are all still asleep, but soon they can wake up."

Seeing that his son was still awake and all painted blue, Bowser asks Kamek to keep him clean with his magic, while they both go back to the tent, as if nothing has happened. "Did you really stay up all night?"

“Yes, Dad, I will probably sleep the rest of the day, but I have great news, I managed to do what you asked me to do, exactly as we agreed, and don’t have to worry about the details, I’ll have coffee and rest the rest of the day, but have I am sure that when the time comes I will give 100% of me. ”

"Thank you, know that I am looking forward to seeing your work, now we will try to rest as much as possible". Entering the tent, they both take great care to lie down without realizing that they escaped last night, and the moment Bowser lay down and put his arms around Peach he noticed a smile forming on his princess's face making it all worthwhile. .

Due to tiredness, it was enough for the koopa to close his eyes and Bowser began to snore very quietly close to Peach's ears, making the princess, even asleep, shiver at hearing the voice she loves so much in her ears.

Daisy and Kammy wake up later, both get out of bed early and realize that neither Wendy or Peach was in the room, and head to the living room to look for both, who should have woken up much earlier to enjoy the beach. When they see that the sofa has become a bed and everyone is sleeping on the spot, the only thing they can do is smile at the situation.

"They really became a family, it will be difficult to separate them all, even for a short period of time," says Daisy while secretly taking a picture with her cell phone of how happy her cousin was.

“I agree, more this time Princess Peach will not be going to ever return, now she has a reason to always return, as she knows that she is only complete when she is with everyone. Well ... although I didn't want to wake everyone up, I know that unfortunately we will have one last visit from someone very unpleasant early in the day ”. Kammy speaks knowing that Lady P would soon arrive to try to prod everyone, and especially to confront the princess, her greatest rival.

With Peach being the first to wake up, followed by the koopalings who had a great night's sleep, the princess realizes that Bowser and Ludwig were the only ones who stood still, and were sleeping as if they didn't have tomorrow. "Bowser, good morning, let's get up ... the day is very beautiful and perfect for everyone to enjoy together", says the princess while stroking Bowser's hair, and realizes that in a certain place the koopa shivered and made him softer than a helpless kitten. Feeling as if she had made the discovery of the century, the princess continues to caress that region, while trying to wake Bowser up with Ludwig.

With the pair of father and son waking up and stretching out loud, no one had any doubt that they were father and son, as both koopas made the same movement in which, each seems to be a reflection of the other.

Fixing Ludwig's messy hair, Peach approaches Bowser smiling at the love of his life wanting to stay with him as long as possible. "I hope you slept well, and that tonight was as good for you as it was for me."

"Yes, it was quite a night, I'm just a little sleepy, nothing that a good shower and a great breakfast won't solve".

Although the magikoopas managed to make some rooms, inside that magic tent, they only had two bathrooms, in which everyone was combining the order that each one could use the bathroom.

As everyone gathered in the room, an illustrious presence appeared inside the tent, drawing everyone's attention. "Oh ... apparently I arrived at a bad time, our king is still sleepy, if Lord Bowser prefers, I have a great bed in my room in which everyone can rest comfortably" says Lady P. with the intention of irritating the princess who he was with his king.

"Good morning Lady P, you don't have to worry, as I guarantee that my fiance had a great night's sleep, besides that I have full capacity to find a great place for him to rest if that is his wish".

"Actually, Lady P. doesn't have any beds that she can offer at the moment, and although she is late, I know that you must be leaving by now," said Kammy, with a beautiful smile on her face when she heard that the koppa was hating it all.

“I apologize for the delay, I was removing all my employees from the region and warning that unfortunately I will no longer be in charge of these lands, since the illustrious Kammy will be the new owner of the place. And as this is a property that I am very interested in, everyone is concerned with the future of this region since we do not know how long we will have your illustrious presence.

"Hey Kammy, explain this conversation in the morning," said Bowser, irritated with Lady P. that she was bothering her family in the morning. "

“Sorry, my lord, I was so blown away to see you wearing this fantastic kimono that I stayed in the world of the moon. Yesterday I played your beautiful volleyball game with family and guests, I said with great pride that your game should be televised and that I would happily bet on you, including my property in Salty, but unfortunately my wish could not be granted. But your advisor decided to bet with me, in which she bet against you and we even signed a magic contract with your royal seal ... after I lost and saw that they were resting I went to my mansion to collect my things, and I came as soon as possible to hand over the key and pass the deed to Kammy, while I return to Volcano ”.

"Hey Kammy, seriously did you use a royal seal for this?"

“My God, I had no idea that you could not use our king's royal seal as you pleased, if I did not know you, I would think that you are facing Lord Bowser, imagine what this misunderstanding can generate when you see such an important figure conspiring against our king and hoping for the same to lose ”, opening the fan and hiding her face, Lady P. tried to hide her feelings, but everyone in the place knew that she was enjoying sowing chaos.

“You need to mature a little bit earlier, to raise your voice against me! If you think these words will affect me in something you are very wrong and yes I used a real seal with my authority that I have, even because I was putting my position on the line, then nothing better than a contract so that no party decides not to comply as promised. And because you think Lord Bowser would be shaken by my betting against him, you don't really know him; I saw an opportunity in my eyes and I took it, we are not nice, or stupid not to take advantage of everything around us; that is how our king was created, and if you question the way Bowser was created, you are saying that it is against the creation of the royal family and Kamek who have always worked hard to create our king ”.

With Kammy asking for the key and deed, Lady P. tries to do her best to think of some ruse to harm the magikoopa or the princess, ensuring that she stays with Bowser as long as possible. “Here, dear, I have only one request. So that the great Kammy signs the deed to ensure that my property is in proper care, and that I can be calm ”.

"But I never said she would be mine, I made it very clear that I just wanted her property, when I would have time to be in that mansion if I am always in the palace". Turning and going towards Bowser and Kammy, the magikoopa opens the contract with a pen and speaks with great satisfaction for several reasons. “I really bet my position on this bet, and I know this may seem extreme, but it was the way I found to apologize properly, the moment you came into our lives, you managed to change everyone, so Princess Peach, I would like you to you also accepted this property, as my early wedding gift for both of you. ”

Surprising everyone, including Lady P. who even broke her fan, Daisy, who was in the furthest distance, was trying hard to keep herself from laughing, while most of the koopas were laughing at the koopa who looked like she had lost the fight.

"You really are sure of that Kammy, this is very valuable and you risked your job for that."

“Don't make me repeat it, it's a gift. In addition to all those who in good conscience would win a game, fully trusting the opponent and making it become their secret weapon, their victory was genuine, now take that pen and sign it soon ”.

  
  


With the princess signing the deed, Peach becomes the owner of a territory that was in control of Darklands, in which she is very happy to have found a place that she can always return to.

, the deed becomes Peach, who now has his own territory in Darklands. Bowser does not need to intrude, he sees his magikoopa furiously finish off his enemy in front of him, and he would not take away her honor in having eliminated that Koopa's morale.

"Well now, everything is settled, I will go back to Volcano, and I promise to arrange a meeting with you my king, we need to discuss some economic matters that I know are of interest to you", looking like she was leaving, Lady P. sat next to everyone, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "You don't have to worry about me, my driver is coming to get me, and don't worry that he is discreet and will not comment on anything to see here". Thinking she would have time to oversee Peach and Bowser's relationship, Lady P. looks for any weaknesses she might use in the future and separate the couple, before the news of their marriage was made public and their actions were limited.

"Take the time you need, dear, please feel as if it were your own home here", while Kammy was kind to koopa, she makes a sign to Kamek where he gets to know what the magikoopa was up to. “Please just don't bother because everyone is getting ready for our wonderful day ... and as I just remembered, your old property has several accommodations that would serve us very well, so with your license, even more Lady Pum in Darklands ”.

With a magic trick, the whole environment is filled with purple smoke, where everyone who was in the place is teleported from the place, leaving Lady P. alone, in a simple and large tent, which had nothing but the chair that the koopa was sitting in.

Appearing on the princess's new property, Kammy had teleported everyone to the location, while Kamek had undone all the magic in that tent leaving Lady P. with nothing to boast about. “No need to worry, this is Princess Peach's house now, I took the liberty of bringing everyone here and let that Koopa enjoy the view of the sea, besides everything we don't have to queue to use the bathroom and everyone can choose a room to take a well-deserved shower ”.

“Thanks Kammy, I don't think I could take another minute in the same place as her, and this property is quite large, I think everyone will be perfectly accommodated; Of course, the interior needs a little renovation, but nothing interior decoration will do. And as you suggested, I will not undo it, and I will take a relaxing bath and take all the sea salt ”, embracing the magikoopa, Peach is heartfelt thanks for everything Kammy had done.

Looking at the koopalings who were just waiting for someone to say something, the princess realizes that they would only move if she said something. "What are you waiting for, you can go and choose your new rooms, I want you to relax and take a well deserved shower, so we all meet and have a delicious breakfast".

“Oh, I don't need to take a shower, just wash my face and it's okay,” says Junior, encouraging Roy and Morton, which was unnecessary since everyone would go back to the beach again.

Hearing that comment and not wanting Kammy to be stressed by the koopas, the princess speaks loudly for everyone to hear her ultimatum: “Kammy, whoever refuses to bathe, can use his magic and turn them into a very feminine cut poodle for the rest of the day ”.

Generating fear, just by saying a few words, all koopalings realize that Peach was much more dangerous than his father, that he would have just dropped the fist of justice or given some punishment for thinking about his actions. 

When seeing his children go to choose their rooms, koopa is laughing at each one of them, finding the way Peach found to put everyone in line very amusing. With only adults left, Peach takes the master bedroom that belonged to Lady P. while Bowser and Daisy stay in the room next to her.

Saying goodbye to Bowser and watching the koopa enter his room, Peach seizes the moment and holds Daisy's hands to tell all the details with his love. “Seriously Daisy, everything was wonderful, everything was wonderful that I can't stop remembering, the idea of the kimonos was totally his, I thought we were just going to walk on the beach, get our feet wet, have a wine ... those things. But Daisy, as I was mistaken, took me to the highest part of the beach, in which there was a small tent, all decorated, with candles and a very inviting kotatsu, we sat close to each other, flirted… ”

“ Come on Peach, it's not time to think about it, I'm curious, you teased him, kissed him, what happened? ” Daisy asked when she saw that her cousin was in the world of the moon.

“He prepared a romantic dinner for both of us, the food was really wonderful, I didn't know he had any culinary tricks; even the wine he brought was thinking of me, he was not very strong and we can appreciate the stars that seemed to shine much more in that place. So I asked him what he would have done if I hadn’t come back, I really thought he was going to say he was going to kidnap me ... but he made a speech about how I changed his life, that even being alone he didn’t kidnap me, because he would be feeling that he threw all our moments in the trash, and that he would never allow, even if it meant living a life without me ... even if it led to his death. And I couldn't bear to hear all that, my heart squeezed just thinking about the suffering I could have caused him, if I could have wanted to have taken all the pain for me, then I hugged him and said how important he is in my life and that he would never be alone again ”.

“After that he hugged me and said it was okay, because I was on his side and that was all that mattered, and to conclude he pointed to the beautiful sky in which he prepared a fireworks show for just the two of us to appreciate ”.

“Night stroll, romantic dinner, fireworks show, it looks like Bowser was made to win you over. I have never seen her so happy in my entire life, I always thought that Mario was her prince charming, but I was very wrong; and I'm sorry if talking about him bothers you, but I can see the difference between you and him and Bowser. Before you were a well-behaved and dreamy Peach who was resigned to having Mario in her life, now you are happy, you are free to chase your dreams, and you found love beside Bowser ”.

With Daisy deciding to get out of the princess's room to get ready, Peach realizes in the size of her room and how luxurious it is, entering her luxurious bathroom and getting ready to take a relaxing bath, Peach realizes that that room would easily accommodate her and Bowser, making the princess turn red. Taking these thoughts out of her head, the princess soon enters the bathtub because Peach wanted to be wonderful for everyone around her.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

With everyone gathered to have a delicious breakfast, and Kamek having already arranged everything, magikoopa asks what each one wanted for breakfast to provide for each one. While the majority chose what they wanted to eat, Bowser looked at Ludwig who, without having to answer, his son nodded and the two spoke at the same time: "Kamek please, we want toast, eggs and bacon, but lots of bacon".

Knowing the reason that both had ordered this dish, after the magikoopa wrote down each order, Kamek serves a neat dish for the two to recover their energy, and not hinder their plans. With Bowser enjoying his breakfast, the koopa notices that Peach was eating pancakes and forgot that his princess was not used to Darklands bacon. "Love, you should try the bacon, I know it may look normal, but I guarantee you the taste is totally new, it is perfectly crispy and tasty, giving you the energy to overcome any difficulties".

Seeing that Bowser had taken a piece for Peach to try and that her cousin blushed the moment she bit the bacon and immediately asked Kamek for a portion, Daisy realizes that in addition to Bowser's cute act, he had called Peach love in front everyone, and her cousin was enjoying the affection early in the morning. 

"Kamek, you could serve me a serving too," says Daisy, not being able to stand being the only one who didn't know the taste of that dish.

With everyone having a great coffee, the koopalings, eager to return to the beach, begin to discuss among themselves to choose the activity they will do. Peach looking from afar, remembers Morton's phrase, that everyone wanted to spend time with her, and the only person she hasn't had much interaction with yet was Wendy, the only girl in the family.

Going to the princess koopa, Peach asks what she would like to do, and the koopa replies that she would be happy to make sandcastles with everyone. Listening to Wendy's request and just looking at Bowser, everyone heads for the beach, where everyone strives to create the best sandcastle possible. With Bowser and Ludwig wanting to save their energy to the maximum, they both lie in the sand, while admiring their family having fun, in the middle of all this Ludwig ends up sleeping comfortably due to the effort he had made last night. Bowser, realizing that his son was asleep, gets up from the sand and carefully picks up his son and takes him to Kamek which the koopa whispers something in his ear, making the two disappear from the place.

Going to Peach, the koopa noticed the big sandcastle that Wendy had made which everyone praises his sister for her enormous talent. Staying a little longer with his children, Bowser would like to have more time in Salty Beach but he knew he had to leave. “Guys, we need to leave, I know everyone would like to stay a little longer, and even though I'm controlling access from here, we have other obligations that we need to do. But do not be sad because I know that your mother will still invite us a lot to visit your residence ”.

“Your father is right, we must be grateful for the time we spent together and not abuse this wonderful time we had here. Now I would like to fix something that your father said, yes we will have other chances to come back here and know that you don't have to worry about being my guests, because my house is also yours, and whenever we go back to each room one will be waiting ”.

With Peach declaring that he does not consider koopalings to be mere guests, speaking with all the words that the house belonged to each one, but once everyone feels the affection that the princess feels for each one, and that each one had a special place in their heart . Everyone getting up and gathering, Kammy who was the only one in the place takes everyone back to the mansion, in order for everyone to get ready to leave.

Kamek waits for everyone, as Bowser had asked, welcomes each one, and uses magic to keep everyone clean, removing any remnants that were on the beach, looking like each one just got out of the bath. "Sir, I already took care of Ludwig and you can leave him under my responsibility, I will let him sleep on the return trip and I will not disturb him."

“Thanks Kamek, enjoy and rest, I have Kammy by my side. Now for my children, you must go back to your room and follow Kammy's instructions until we meet here again ”, seeing your children going towards their rooms, with the magikoopa standing beside them; Bowser heads for Daisy and Peach who were still beside the koopa.

The adults not standing still and heading towards their rooms, Kamek calls Daisy to the side, leaving Bowser and Peach to walk ahead, and arrive first at their quarters. Holding Peach's hands, Bowser smiles gently at his princess as he steals her heart again. "Peach I love you!"

"I love you too," says the princess, not waiting for the koopa to make her heart beat at that moment.

"I'll let you in your room and know that I took my liberty and left one more little gift", kissing Peach's lips warmly the koopa runs to his room letting his love find out what he was talking about.

Standing in his room and noticing another box on top of his bed, Peach sees that Bowser gave him a new dress, along with a note that he said he would be very happy if she wore it, as he had specially thought of her. Smiling endlessly, Peach takes the dress out of the box and is delighted with it, it was a white dress with some pink details, in almost all parts of the dress she could see small gems sewn into her fabric, and she was even thinking in the shade of pink, not to be scandalous but rather elegant.

Finding the dress beautiful, Peach soon wears it and admires how perfectly it fits her body. While looking in the mirror, the princess wonders how Bowser would be dressed, as it was increasingly difficult to resist the koopa charms, she had already worn the dress on several occasions, and in these last days, he was giving his all to steal more once the princess' heart.

Daisy entering her best friend's room, shows that Bowser asked the palace to create a custom dress for the princess to wear, and that they even thought it would match the color of her eyes and used the favorite colors that the Sarasaland heiress loved to use.

The two of them, smiling and seeing how considerate Bowser was, just finished packing and met the koopalings who were wearing a light coat, giving the impression to the princesses that the winds could be stronger than they thought, and so Bowser was worrying about everyone.

Being the last to arrive, Bowser wore a red cloak that covered his entire body, leaving only his tail bare, and asks everyone to hold on to it, while they are magically teleported to the ship; and in the blink of an eye, everyone goes back to the ship's hangar.

"Now be prepared, as we are leaving," warning everyone and seeing that Ludwig was sleeping in the captain's cabin with Kamek. Bowser lightly holds Peach who had not left his side, and taking her to the mast, the koopa teaches his love how easy it was to sail through the skies.

After Bowser returns to the helm, Peach embraces one of Bowser's arms, and he can notice that the path they were taking was a little strange and with every minute that passed Bowser increased both the speed and the altitude of the vehicle. Only when everyone was above the clouds, did Bowser stop accelerating and start sailing slowly, letting everyone enjoy the beautiful landscape, formed by the clouds and the sun that was painting all the clouds looking like they were sailing on a great sea.

"Bowsy ... something happened in Darklands, wasn't that the path we took last time?"

“No need to worry, love, Darklands is under control, and I never said that we will be going back to the palace; I promised you a few days of rest and that's what I'm going to do, we have one last stop ”, smiling at Peach, the koopa just asks his princess to enjoy the scenery, as they would soon arrive at their destination.

Doing as the koopa said, Peach stands beside the koopa enjoying the scenery, until finally the ship reaches its destination.

“Welcome to Cloud Kingdom, I know we've been here before, but we haven't had the opportunity to really enjoy the kingdom, and the kids have never been here, so I thought about staying overnight and if you want to be your guide on this tour, I promise you it will be special! ”

"I never really had the opportunity to enjoy it with you, and it doesn't matter where you take me, because with you by my side everything is special." Holding Bowser Peach's hand, he doesn't need Bowser to say anything more and he is already starting to take the koopa forward in which he couldn't wait to enjoy every second with his fiancé.

“Listen here, we are still enjoying our family vacation, and unlike Salty, there is no one to hinder us. We are going to set up a big camp and stay here tonight, the only thing I ask for all of you, do not go beyond the area marked by Kammy, if you fall even I will have a hard time saving you ”. Passing the message to everyone on board, Bowser finally clears the way for everyone to enter the new realm they had never visited, with Daisy and the koopalings marveling at being in a realm never visited before, Peach and Bowser are happy to see everyone's joy .

After Kammy demarcates the place, and Kamek having gone down with Ludwig, Bowser decides to set up everyone's camp and attracts everyone's attention, making him the star of the moment. “Hey kids, your wonderful dad will show you all how to set up a tent perfectly, so get organized in pairs and let's all have fun”, paying attention to Bowser, everyone learning how they should set up their tent, but Peach is delighted how Bowser loved his children, he was helping each one, and giving full attention to their needs.

Helping to set up most of the tents, Bowser assembles one for Princess Daisy and then for his son Ludwig, in which he was still sleeping, which made Peach's heart race every time the koopa said something, not leaving the princess focused on anything. With Kamek magically tidying up the inside of each tent making them all bigger than they really were, Bowser and Peach were all they needed to set up the place to rest.

Approaching nervously, Bowser was sweating cold, and the princess was sure she could hear the koopa's heartbeat. “Love, would you mind sharing the same tent as me? But only if it's okay, I don't want to force you into anything ... I just want to enjoy the view next to you, and have a romantic evening. And if you accept I promise you that I will make tonight the best of your life ”.

Seeing Bowser speak in a cute way, Peach can't deny in her heart that she wanted to be with Bowser, and she knows that while she was with him everything would become more grand and special. Blushing a little, but accepting Bowser's request, the princess realizes the joy that the koopa displayed and is happy to know that her company was very important.

With all tents set up and Kamek having already infused magic in each one, the magikoopa who spent most of the time with Ludwig gathers everyone together, creating a large fire in the center of everyone, creating a very comfortable environment. Putting some goodies by the fire, no one doubted that this was not the perfect environment to spend the night, they had the best view, and could enjoy the whole kingdom just for them.

Gathering everyone for lunch, including Ludwig, Bowser was once again proving to be a master of planning, as he had asked Cookoopa especially to prepare a banquet for everyone; making everyone salivate and have the best lunch they could wish for, full of good company, lots of games and an environment that warmed anyone's heart.

"You should explore the place, run and jump a little in the clouds, it will be something that you will not regret," said Bowser to his children and the two princesses.

"Daddy, are you not coming with us? ", Asked Junior when he saw that his father had sat there without moving.

"Actually, I'm going to rest a bit, I kind of ate too much and someone has to stay with Ludwig who is still sleepy," said Bowser, trying to reassure everyone, and getting everyone to go with Kamek. enjoy the site.

Finally standing alone, Bowser lies on the very ground made of cloud, and shows a face of pain and dissatisfaction that had not shown to their children and especially for Peach.

"Lord ... Kamek did not say anything to me. How were negotiations? ”

"Nothing satisfactory, I didn't get what I planned, I will have to take a guarantee and I will have to look for what is missing myself. At least I'm not empty-handed and half of my plans are done, so as soon as I'm away from Peach I will start moving, and no one will be able to stop me ", while speaking, Bowser's claws ended up tearing a piece of cloud, due to the force that the koopa was exerting while explaining his night.

" Let's go with the plan, stay with Peach and the kids, I’ll be looking at Lud ”, with his magikoopa flying towards Kamek, Bowser is watching his family he loved so much, and his princess, that he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant his own vida.

Xxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, Peach slowly returned to the camp, although she had a lot of resistance, she couldn't compare with the koopalings who were much younger than her and seemed to have unlimited energy. Sitting next to Bowser the princess leans her head against the koopa and looks at the expression that the love of her life was making. “It seems that you are more tired than a simple meal ... Bowsy you can be the king, but you don't have to carry everything alone, I didn't already tell you, that I'm here for you. We could have stayed on the beach or returned to the palace, I am not saying that I am not enjoying being here, because I am in love ... I just don't want to see you overwhelmed ”.

“Don't worry, love, after all I am the luckiest king in the world, for having you by my side; and I'm not tired, I was just making plans about our week and thinking about how things will be going forward, after all I am the only one who has the power to make you smile ”, playing hard and laughing at his own comment, the princess is unable to refute Bowser's comment and begins to laugh along with Bowser, as he really had the power to make her smile whenever she was with him.

“Hey Bowsy, I love you, thanks for giving me those wonderful days, but now I also want to make you happier. I will not accept that you say that my company is enough, I want you to count on me, just as I will count on you. You will even need to improve your manners at the table, it is one thing to be in your palace, another is when you go to Mushroom, etiquette is very important. ”

"Will I be able to enter Mushroom Kingdom?"

“Of course, you are my guest ... you are no more than that, you are my fiance and I want to see you in my kingdom. You just need to not destroy anything that everyone will love you ”, smiling at Bowser, the atmosphere between the two infects their children who were looking at their parents and decide to give more space for the two of them to have a special moment, since they made their Mama Peach sleep together with everyone.

The sun finally set and the night came, everyone got together and admired the day they spent, the koopalings were happy to have their parents paying attention to each of them, Daisy was visiting new places and getting to know new flavors, the magikoopas were happy for their king, and Peach with Bowser were full of people who loved them unconditionally and were able to enjoy the beautiful starry sky that was illuminating everyone.

With Ludwig hungry, Bowser asks Kamek to serve everyone's dinner, and after everyone is satisfied, Koopa himself gets up and prepares his hot chocolate that his children loved, causing Daisy to be surprised to realize that Bowser was a wonderful single father. After serving his children, Bowser prepares a special drink for the adults, and returning to Peach who was with Daisy the koopa offers two special drinks. "I made it especially for both of them, it is a hot chocolate with a small dose of our alcohol, the amount I put is not alcoholic, but it completely changes the flavor, and as the temperature changes, the flavor accompanies this change".

Trusting Bowser fully, and knowing the taste of koopa, Peach tried the drink her fiance had prepared and when she tasted it, she emitted a slight flush on her face, immediately praising how delicious that drink was, encouraging Daisy to try it too .

“Really, I don't doubt anything else, this is delicious, I need to make a gastronomic visit in his kingdom, I will not let Peach taste all the best and the best, so Bowser please continue showing me all these good foods, so I can export them to my kingdom ”.

"I will do my best, and you don't have to worry about anything, after all you are also part of the family and I always take care of my family"

Smiling at Bowser and seeing that the koopalings had changed their clothes, putting on their pajamas, Daisy says goodbye to the couple and goes to his tent enjoying his drink and resting after playing so much in that kingdom. 

With the night falling Bowser calls each of his children to wish him a good night's sleep, together with Peach, the mother they loved so much; starting with the youngest, their children run to embrace their father, showing how happy they were these days, including the older ones who show admiration for their father who was always a hero. Arriving in Ludwig, it is Bowser who gives him a long hug, making the koopa feel the pride his father felt for him, and all of this was due to his Mama Peach, who brought his family together.

With the magikoopas also leaving, and Daisy being in her tent sending messages to Luigi, Bowser and Peach continue to sit by the fire looking at their night. Sitting next to each other, Peach was thinking that Bowser would pull her to hug him, or that he would kiss her, or both, because she loved being hugged to him; but Bowser for the first time, since he arrived in that kingdom, took off his cloak, placing it slowly over the princess, and with his delicate act he positioned his arm around her, making the princess feel protected and even more courted.

Being able to hear her own heartbeat, Peach thought she was a fool, although she loved him, she was still ashamed, but she didn't want to leave Bowser, and the moment the koopa touched her shoulders, Peach felt she was never touched that way. That touch was not simply between two people who liked each other, it was the touch of the man who loved her completely, who treated her with all the affection of the world and was calling her to lean close to him, without having to say a word, because he was demonstrating with his heart. 

Taking off her gloves, Peach held Bowser, she wanted to hold Koopa's hands that were making her inside have millions of butterflies flying through her body, the same sensation that Bowser was having at that moment when he noticed Peach's touch, making his heart beat even faster.

"Peach, can I ask you to come with me, I need to show you something ... in fact it is more certain to say that I prepared you for something", giving his arm for the princess to accompany him, both of them gently stand up, and as they walked forward , Bowser placed one of his hands on the princess's face, leaving her without seeing anything, and asked her to trust him while he guided her through the place.

Daisy going to see how the couple was doing, realizes that Peach and Bowser were moving away, and at the same time that Bowser's children should be sleeping, she realizes that Kammy and Ludwig were together outside, looking at the two, as if they knew something was going to happen.

As it was blindfolded, Peach could smell a perfume that was engraved in her memory, it was Bowser's colony won for her birthday and she always wore it when she was beside him, reminding her that it was on that day that the koopa completely stole her heart .

"We are almost there, I hope this place is very special for you, when I finally take your hand off your eyes I will ask you not to be scared, you are with me and you need not fear anything, even if the environment changes several times" . Lifting Peach up, as if 

the two of them had jumped several steps, Bowser finally stops at Peach and slowly removing his hand from the princess's eyes he asks her to look up.

Opening his eyes, and doing as Bowser had said, Peach realizes that they were both below a large arc formed by several clouds, in which the moon's brightness subtly illuminated the whole place, looking like it had been built for that moment. Looking around, the princess realizes that the two were on a kind of platform, they were a little away from everyone, but it didn't matter. She was not afraid to be beside Bowser and found everything so beautiful that she could only think about how much. she loved him. "Our Bowser here is beautiful, I can't believe I didn't notice this place, you must have had a lot of work to put it all together."

“Actually, he wasn't here until a few minutes ago, let's say he appears with certain conditions; now Peach Toadstool, here in Cloud Kingdom, would you do me the honor of dancing with me? ”

Turning his gaze to Bowser, she realizes that he was totally changed compared to a few seconds ago, his hair was combed, but still looked wild, making it an irresistible combination, the king was also wearing the hoof he had gained from Birthday kamek, and he wore a white to red tuxedo, matching exactly the dress the princess was wearing, making her remember the big ballroom, the moment they both went down the separate stairs, and she didn't want to separate from him, and could not take his eyes off the magnificent king who was his partner.

Seeing Bowser's gaze, Peach saw a flame in his eyes that burned everything around him, and the more she looked into the beautiful ruby eyes, the more her heart went into ecstasy and seemed to burn just like the passionate look of the man at her. front. Not knowing how to react, Peach just held the hand of Bowser who was kneeling waiting for the princess to accept his request. "It would be an honor".

The moment she joined the koopa, Peach wished she was more dressed up, she was not prepared for all this, she did not imagine that they would both dance in such a beautiful place, but seeing Bowser's gaze, her heart melted because nothing else mattered at that moment, that was their perfect moment.

After realizing that Bowser was kneeling talking to Peach, Daisy could witness Kammy use her magic and make a piano appear in front of Ludwig, who was immediately wearing an elegant suit, and without delay put a score on the instrument and raised his concentration to a thousand. , was ready to play at any time.

"He really loves her very much," Daisy said quietly to herself, seeing that Bowser prepared a perfect environment for her cousin to never forget.

Being ready to start dancing, Bowser approaches Peach's ears whispering in his hoarse voice: “You didn't think we were going to dance without any music”, giving a signal in the sky the koopa goes back to his position telling Peach to enjoy the show.

With the sky changing color, getting totally dark, everyone in the kingdom realized that something was happening, including the sleeping koopalings woke up and stared at the sky, but were prevented by Kamek from saying anything and just trying to understand what was going on. happening. Seeing his father's signal, Ludwig starts playing his piano, a beautiful sound that resonated throughout the area, including where his parents were.

At the moment when everything was completely dark, Peach begins to realize that the small gems that were in her dress slowly began to shine brighter, illuminating enough for her to see Bowser in front of her. 

Upon meeting Peach's eyes, the King of Darklands begins to guide the princess to the rhythm of the music Ludwig was playing, making Peach immediately identify that they were going to dance a waltz.

"This is ..."

"Yes, your favorite, a waltz".

With Bowser speaking in his hoarse voice, Peach could feel Bowser's presence much more in front of him, making the butterflies return to his body in full force, leaving her amazed by everything he had prepared.

Not needing to count the steps, and letting his heart guide them both, just as Peach had taught him, Bowser once again surprises Peach speaking in his ears, as he prepares to steal the princess's heart once again. "This time, it was my turn to write a song for you, Ludwig wrote the melody personally, he spent the whole last night writing this song as hard as I have ever seen, now I just hope I don't screw it up".

Not letting Peach respond, Bowser, makes another sign to his son, who begins to increase the rhythm of the music, wishing his father to be happy and that their music will be able to play Mama Peach the way they expect.

Spinning and the sky getting darker and darker, Peach's dress shone more and more, making her a star illuminating all the darkness, and with that Bowser takes a breath and starts with the rhythm of Ludwig's singing song.

***

“The first day I saw you

Admiring the crimson sky

I realized that I fell in love with you

Every moment of that memory

They are all kept

And engraved eternally in my heart

Even in the darkness

You taught me!

That if the darkness shines

It would become a starry sky ”.

Xxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

_ Bowser moving his claws, at that moment small stars began to enter Peach's dress, where each gem in her dress was resonating with the stars, making Peach become the starry sky itself as in music. _

Xxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

“It was you! The person who made me realize

That you are my star

Who took away all my sadness

And conquered everything in my heart

You took away the loneliness that lived here

And behind you put your smile

And just as you are my light

I will make each of these stars ,

Shine on you ”.

Xxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

_ Once again manipulating the environment, the stars that are in Peach's dress, slowly move away and multiply, growing in size and making that totally dark sky become a starry sky shining directly for Peach and the place where they were both dancing .  _

Xxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxleaps

“I get silly to see you

My heart

And I can't live, without being with you

My love for you 

It's like the infinite

Make sure it will never end

In this romantic silence

As we spin with the stars

I ask you to don't forget to

save the first dance of your dreams tonight it

was you! The person who made me realize

That you will always be my star

Who conquered my whole being

And that is my reason for living

You defeated all my wounds

And turned my tears into shooting stars ”.

Xxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

_ When she heard the phrase from the first song Bowser ever sang for Peach, she couldn't stand the emotion and tears started to fall in her eyes. And in that moment she realized that every word Bowser sang he made happen, and even her tears were turned into shooting stars that danced in that sky next to them. _

  
  


Xxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

“It was you!

The person I chose to live forever

You are the light that always guided me

Who traced my destiny and always protected me

  
  


And before I knew it

Our destiny was already written

With our names

Engraved in the stars

  
  


And again don't forget

Save your first dance dreams tonight

It was you! The person who made me realize

That there is no sense in a world without you

That darkness is not an endless path

It is you! The person who made me realize

That I want to be your light

That will protect you

And infinitely love you

And whenever I want I will make

For you the stars shine

And even in your dreams

With the stars we will continue to dance

And the eternal love that I feel for you

will always reach you

with each of these stars

one question i want to ask you

having everyone as witnesses

and fate having joined our paths in

this and the next lives

you would accept me

being your love, driving you away from the darkness

and you being my light

Who is always by my side ”.

***

If he kneels down, Bowser takes a small box out of his tuxedo and when opening it there is an alliance that has a beautiful gem in which it feels like looking at the moon itself. “I'm doing it right this time. Peach Toadstool, do you agree to marry me? ”

  
  


Having no words to describe what he feels, and with everything being more than perfect, the music, the place and especially the person who was kneeling in front of him asking for his hand again, in the most romantic way possible. The princess was only able to kneel next to Bowser and speak softly in her ears. "I accept, I can't wait to marry you".

Bowser placing the ring on her finger, Peach kisses him intensely while hugging her love very tight, afraid that he will run away and all this is a dream, from which she does not want to wake up. 

After catching her breath a little, but still with her heart jumping desperately, the princess feels that a great flame inhabited her heart, and that she would never go out, as she was the happiest woman in the world.

Both stopping and sitting, the couple looked at the stars that continued to dance for the two, and illuminated everything around them, creating a world that only the two shared. Remembering Bowser's words in his room at Volcano Palace, Peach realizes that Bowser really kept the promise he had made that day, even though she said she didn't care. "You planned all this, since the day I said yes, right Bowsy?"

Just answering with his head, Peach is curious because on this trip both were always together, and he didn't have time to prepare all of this.

“There is no need to keep on breaking your head, just as Ludwig spent the night awake, I did the same, we both got off the sofa bed that day and started our planning. When we were getting ready to go to Salty at Volcano Palace, I showed the song to Ludwig and he composed it in his spare time, being with his family and especially his mother. Me, I traveled with Kamek to this kingdom and arranged everything to be perfect that night, her dress was made in the palace while we were on the beach, I suggested all the details to match that night, and my big secret was the cape I wore , it is magical and allows me to hide my appearance for a certain time, and then my real costume can be seen ”.

"It means that you had all this work for me, making every effort in all your spare time ..."

"It is not an effort at all, when we do it for the person we love".

"Really Bowser I love you," said Peach as he kissed Bowser, where the princess could feel the warmth of her lips, the cologne she loved, and the breast that she could always fit and lie on, becoming her favorite place.

  
  


With Daisy looking at the two from a distance, even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she managed to see all the changes in the sky, looking like they were moving for the two of them in that dance. Realizing Peach's joy and that she was stunning, Daisy connects the dots and realizes that the moment the koopa knelt he asked his cousin to marry again, and now in the most romantic way that the two could wish.

Not wanting to intrude and knowing that now was the moment for both of them, the princess of Sarasaland, keeps everything that happened in her memory and lies in her tent, giving freedom to the couple who were sitting in the clouds enjoying the stars.

Returning to the camp and both separating and getting ready to sleep, both get dressed in the best possible way, and wearing their pajamas, they meet in front of the tent and Bowser invites Peach to join him. Without performing any ceremonies or denying her heart's request, Peach embraces her fiancé, never wanting to let him go and spend the rest of her life with her. "Don't you dare leave me tonight, not even to make another surprise, all I want at that moment is to sleep by your side". Holding one of Bowser's claws, Peach lies on the bed that Kamek had created with magic, and lies on top of Bowser's arm.

Realizing that his fiancé had not yet responded, Bowser stops hugging the princess and the koopa gets up, standing above Peach's body, in which the princess was in his arms, and he could feel his love's heartbeat, just for look down and find the bright eyes of your love. "I will not dare to leave that night, even if they attack my castle, everything I need is here."

Realizing that this was a very dangerous position, both face red, making Bowser quickly turn behind Peach. Even with shame, Bowser does not let the emotion that they were feeling at that time disappear and hugs Peach, making the princess lie on his chest, thus being able to be closer to his love, being able to embrace and protect her from any harm.

Blushing completely from Bowser's act, Peach can feel his heart boil, and the desire to sleep in Bowser's arms was his greatest wish. Still digesting everything that happened, the music, the stars, her ring that looked like the moon itself, the sweet princess who was once lost and didn't have a home to call her own, finally found her place, and this was next to your wonderful Koopa, who would be your husband.

"One of Cookoopa's pies would go well now, do you agree with me, love?"

"Yes, they would really go down really well, let's go home tomorrow and ask him to do it." Peach spoke with his eyes closed, for he was listening to the sound of Bowser's heart, while humming the song made especially for her.

"Yes, we will go back to our home and ask him to do it." 

With both of them talking in that comfortable position, Peach decides to wish him good night before they spend talking all night and Bowser once again spends the day in the open. 

"Good night love, and the view from here was really unique, I will never forget it ... I love you my and only my Bowsy"

"And I love you my princess, my love, I hope that in our dreams we keep dancing all over the always ”. 


	36. Meeting

Having a great night's sleep, Bowser and Peach wake up embraced in the same position they fell asleep in, as if sleeping together was the most natural thing they both experienced in their life

"Good morning my bride, how did you sleep tonight?"

"Extremely well, I was with my fiance even during my dreams."

Exchanging caresses and flirtations when they wake up, both decide to stay a few more minutes inside the tent, before finally saying goodbye to Cloud Kingdom. As they talked, the koopa noticed that Peach was lost looking at her ring all the time, as if she was admiring the greatest work of art in the world, making Bowser proud to be right in choosing this jewel.

"Hey Bowser, I never imagined that you would choose something so delicate ... not that you wouldn't be able to, but from the latest experiences, I thought you would give me a jewel that could see thousands of distances." Laughing right after his comment Peach, he shows his fiance that he was getting more and more, leaving the past behind. "She really is beautiful, I can't stop being enchanted by the sparkle of the jewel on her, it looks like I'm looking at the moon itself".

Chuckling Bowser takes Peach's hands and explains about the ring he is wearing properly. ” You really don't go with extravagant things, I learned it last time, like the one that wouldn't even fit on your finger. But this alliance is unique, the glow you are looking at is the essence of the moon, which is why it draws so much attention. I confess that it was a little difficult to get this way, because I don't use Power Moon, it would be something like having a piece of the moon's soul, it is something pure and without malice that you will not find anywhere else in the universe ”.

After Bowser kisses Peach's forehead, the princess grabs the koopa and kisses him back on her lips, feeling the heat she loves so much: “Bowsy, you could sing again; I can't forget how special our night was, the music, the weather, the feeling. Everything was so perfect that I even ran out of words, you said you made this song with Ludwig and I couldn't answer as I wanted, I was very moved, I cried with happiness. Bowser I need you in my life, I was afraid to wake up and all of this would be a dream, because I don't want to be apart from you, I want to be with everyone ... and I hope that after we solve everything in our kingdoms, we can get married and never stay away from each other ”.

"You don't have to ask me again, I will sing every time you ask me, to make you happy". 

After Bowser sang for the love of his life, and Peach once again saying that he wanted to marry the koopa, the couple decides to leave the tent and reunite with their family and friends. 

Having coffee with everyone around them, the koopas are looking at their radiant Mama Peach, and notice the sparkle in her ring, and realize everything that had happened last night, becoming jealous of Ludwig who was the only one who made a mistake. surprise for their mother. 

With Junior sitting on Peach's lap, the little koopa can't forget everything his father did last night, and he wonders if all of that was because they would be gone a long time without seeing his mother. "Mama Peach, I know you have to leave ... but now that Dad has given you a ring, does that mean we won't be seeing you for a long time?"

Peaching her heart, Peach knew that this delicate subject would come in an hour, she could feel the look of everyone around her and knew how much she would miss each one of them, just as they were part of her life. At that time, Peach felt that since her return to Darklands, she hadn’t spoken in all letters about her relationship with the koopalings, they loved her and did everything to please her, simply because they wanted her around, and now it was time for her to repay all this. 

“Yes Junior, I have to go back to Mushroom Kingdom, I am the main conductor of my kingdom and I cannot leave you and stay in the palace with you all. But I also will not abandon any of you, even though I am away, I am the mother of all of you, and you are my children, I will always return to be close to my family, and I will also take you to my kingdom whenever possible. So Junior, I'm not going to be away for long, I just ask you to be patient, but know, they will always be in my heart.

Everyone knew that Peach would leave, so this news was something they expected, but none of Bowser's children expected to be captivated in that way, they never imagined that Peach would call everyone his children, giving all the love and affection that they always wanted, making until some of the koopas hide while trying to hold back tears of happiness.

Daisy, seeing the role that Peach played for everyone, already imagined that her cousin would act that way, and would be surprised if she did the opposite, because despite the princess of Sarasaland herself, she treated everyone as her beloved nephews. In the midst of it all, Bowser was the happiest person in the place, after all he followed the way feelings have changed over the years; at first she ignored everyone, then she got used to being called Mama Peach, thanks to Junior. And now Peach was going to marry him, she had bonded with her children, and accepted each one in her heart, making the loneliness that everyone felt replaced by love and affection, making Bowser look at his bride and say thanks, while holding one of his hands and enjoyed the time with his family.

Being ready to return to the palace, Peach calls everyone and decides to record that moment by taking a photo with everyone in that kingdom, leaving this new stage of his life forever registered. Picking up her cell phone, the princess hands it to Kamek while Kammy with a camera records the first family photo.

With everyone on board, Peach and Bowser enter the ship last, recording one last time everything that happened there. "Bowser, do you want me to send this picture to you on your cell phone?"

"Ehhh ... I don't have a cell phone, I never needed to use this type of technology, and the models that I use can't even be called a cell phone".

Seeing that Bowser was somewhat embarrassed about not having a cell phone, Peach thinks her fiance's reaction is cute, making her fall in love with him even more. “Then it's time for you to have one, so we can talk, take pictures of ourselves and look whenever we want. But you don't have to worry about that, as I myself make it a point to give you a cell phone ”.

While Bowser flew back to Volcano, Peach headed towards Daisy while looking at Cloud Kingdom, some time ago it was a place that had bad memories for the princess, but now it was one of the most important places in the world. Wendy gathers in the middle of the princesses, the three start talking about the wonderful night that Peach had. After showing and talking about the special dress that Bowser had prepared, Peach starts humming a song making the two around her very curious. 

"Come on, Breastfeed Peach, I really want to hear your side of the story, to know what you felt, and all the details, I already know my father's feelings, now I want to know yours," said Wendy, who had been supported by Daisy, who also wanted to know about the details of Peach's night.

“Well, I can't express how special everything was, Bowser orchestrated everything from the trip, the dress, our dance, our music, and his request, but what made everything even more wonderful is because he was with the person who I love it ”, explaining all the steps Bowser took, including the effort of her fiancé and Ludwig who stayed up all night to make sure everything went smoothly. Peach tells all the details to the two, focusing very much that Bowser had written a song that was used to make the proposal. “It was really magical, Bowser had already told me that the environment was going to change, and when I realized that the lyrics of the song were coming true, all I wanted was to spend eternity in that place.” With everyone blushing with Bowser's romanticism , the girls keep talking about love, until they arrive at Volcano Palace.

Xxxxxxxxx00000000000xxxxxxxxx

Upon landing at the palace, some officials were waiting for the return of their king and family, to ensure better hospitality. Bowser leaving the ship next to Peach, everyone in the place noticed that the relationship of the two was much stronger and more pleasant, seeming that the time that they were together was better than everyone expected. With the Koopalings running out of the ship, thinking about what activity everyone would do in the last few days that Peach was with everyone, the magikoopas were receiving reports on the affairs of the kingdom, during his absence.

Seeing that Cookoopa was present at the place to greet the royal family, Bowser goes to the royal chef, and makes a somewhat special request: “Cookoopa, how good it is here, we were missing your food, and we all hope to taste it your cooking. And I would like to order a large batch of your wonderful pies; we will all love it as the dessert for our dinner ”.

With a smile on his face, the royal cook is pleased to see that everyone yearns for his food and immediately leaves the place to prepare everything.

"Bowser, I know that in the next few days, you will be very busy, so how about we take advantage of the fact that we are all together and go to the court and play something?"

"I would love love, and who knows, afterwards we could go to the zoo, I haven't been there in a while, and the kids would love this ride."

While Peach was all excited to see a new place, and everyone around her was very happy to spend another day together, Kamek addresses the couple with urgent news that would totally change everyone's plans.

“Excuse me, I must interrupt everyone's plans; an issue arose in which the presence of the two is requested. King Toadstool requested a videoconference with everyone today, he wants to talk about the situation in both kingdoms ”.

With Peach, hearing that the king was advancing in peace negotiations between the kingdoms, the princess puts duty above all else, and decides that she will treat this matter with top priority. "Kamek, did the king request a specific time?"

"Not your highness, the king just informed you that he would like to deal with the new political affairs between the kingdoms, and has scheduled all day for this meeting and will be waiting for our return."

“Great, if the king scheduled today just for this meeting, it means that he has been working tirelessly. Bowser, I think we better go now and talk to my dad, let the kids get ready and later we can all spend together. As it is still early, we can enjoy our morning for the meeting and we have the day off to be together ”.

“Yes, I thought of the same thing; moreover, I believe that the presence of Princess Daisy is very important, I believe that she will be able to represent the interests of Mushroom Kingdom and also of Sarasaland ”.

"You can count on me, I believe that my neutral opinion can help a lot," said Daisy, agreeing to help her cousin.

"Kamek prepared everything, we are going to that meeting now". Giving the order to his right arm, Bowser explains to his children to rest and focus on their studies, at least until lunchtime, as their parents would be talking to the king of Mushroom Kingdom. 

With everyone heading for the video conference room, Kamek prepares the room so that everyone can see each other, where Bowser sits on the right side with Kamek, and Peach with Daisy are on the left. 

With the kingdom responding to start communications, Bowser takes advantage of the last few seconds and looking at Peach, the koopa makes his heart race: “Peach I love you!”

"I know," says her princess and arranges for her father not to see her blush.

Appearing King Toadstool, next to Toadsworth, both greet everyone in the room, including the princesses who appeared to be happy and safe, making their hearts calm.

"I am grateful that you returned quickly, as I spoke to King Bowser a few days ago, I intended to make a diplomatic agreement between the kingdoms, and as the years evolve into a peace treaty. However, due to the latest events, I believe that we will have to change our initial plans. ”Speaking openly everything he thinks, the king of Mushroom Kingdom, hopes to hear from Bowser about his ideas and then both deal with the terms of the peace treaty.

Initially Toadsworth believed that his sweet princess was bewitched by Bowser due to his disappointment with Mario, but as administrator of the kingdom, he was swallowing his initial opinions and acting as calmly as possible. “First of all, I would like to know about the relationship between the two, is there any chance that the media have discovered that they are together, I would like to keep this matter confidential until the princess returns to Mushroom.

"" There is no chance, the media has discovered our relationship, we are acting with ext be cautious, at least until I return to Mushroom, and taking advantage of that I agree with the king's words, a diplomatic agreement is very little, at the very least we have to make an immediate peace agreement that leads both kingdoms to work together ”.

“Princess, I know that your intentions are good, but we have to think about public relations, how we can create a union between both who lived in war from one day to the next. Things will not be easy at all, when the media knows about the relationship of the two, many will say that it is some kind of Bowser's plan or that you have gone crazy ”, says Toadsworth without caring much about Bowser's opinion.

Seeing the princess's desire, and sharing the same sentiment as his bride, Bowser asks for the floor and begins to expound all his thoughts, just as King Toadstool asked. “Yes, the media will not like this at all, so we will change public opinion, I share the same ideas as the princess, a peace treaty would be the best for both sides. We can create a press conference in Mushroom, in which the princess will inform us about the new relationships, and as I know that my name will not be well regarded, we will give some compensation to the people, to give a vote of confidence. In Darklands, you don't have to worry, my word is law; I will call a press conference, one day after Peach's and clear up any doubts ”.

"This is very interesting, but what kind of compensation can we use to calm the people?" Asks Toadstool.

"First, we will focus on the fact that my army has never caused any fatality in your kingdom, and we will take the blame for all destruction, and cover all the kingdom's expenses."

"Every time?" Toadsworth asks when thinking about Bowser's capital size for making this proposal.

“Yes, every time, but at the same time, we will also discount all the destruction and fatalities that your heroes have caused over the years in my kingdom, but I believe that we can pay good capital for all the damage. Monday you will never be invaded again, and if anyone dares, my army will protect you at all costs, because we know that in military power your kingdom has always been very weak. Besides, we have something more important than all of this ”, pausing and seeing all eyes in his direction, Bowser smiles because he can get attention the way he likes it. "I would like to inform King Toadstool that I asked for his daughter's hand in marriage, and she agreed to marry me!"

With everyone looking at Daisy instead of Peach, as Bowser had said, the presence of Sarasaland's heiress was very important. “Don't look at me like that, these days I saw their relationship with my own eyes, and I can say that Peach was engaged to Bowser by sheer will. And if I am allowed to express personal feelings, Peach would be crazy not to have agreed to marry Bowser, especially with the amount of love and care he has shown every time ”.

“Exactly, I am engaged to Bowser, but first we will fix the situation of the kingdoms, and then we will think about the preparations. I liked the idea of Bowser, we can prepare a press conference in both kingdoms, and it will be my duty to explain everything to the people and ask for a vote of confidence. And you can be sure that I will commit myself with all my strength to send this message to our people ”.

While Toadsworth was crouched holding his head, as if suffering from a major migraine, King Toadstool gives his opinion again after absorbing all the conversation. “Peach, now I am speaking as the king of Mushroom and as your father; are you happy, is that what you really want? ”

With Peach opening a smile saying that it was all he wanted most, the king who was distressed manages to relax by seeing that his daughter has found her place. “Then as your father I give you my blessing and know that I approve of your marriage. Now as king of Mushroom, I will warn you that I will pay more attention to their behavior, etiquette is very important, and both will be taking a huge step. As they both said, we will do everything to unite the kingdom, would King Bowser have any more ideas? ”  
Satisfied that he received the approval of Peach's father, even though for him the only thing that mattered was the love of his princess, Bowser put some cards on the table, showing that he was not only good at kidnapping princesses.

"Well, we need to clarify a few things, the kingdom of Mushroom has a great location, but you don't know how to explore in the area around you, trade and public relations could be more worked on. Your military power is a shame, I think I don't need to say much of this, I know that you are a peaceful kingdom, but the power is made to protect the citizens, and everyone to have a peaceful life. There is no safe place, there will always be some place that desires what you have, and only a strong hand can put aside these problems, I know you don't like my policy, just as I am not in favor of yours, but put me as an example, everyone knows that I am a fortress, I crush my enemies and I guarantee that my people can live peacefully without fear of being invaded.

"" Now about the union, Darklands can create a task force to work together with Mushroom to ensure the security of the kingdom, with this we further empower its people and show the people that we are not invaded. their homes, or that they are prisoners ”.

"You're right, I don't like the few laws I know of Darklands, and the only one able to say that is Peach, and in fact our defense is flawed, you have shown this to us countless times, and the task force plan will be good for the people ”, showing that he liked the koopa idea, the king continues to ask Bowser's opinions, to put together the best strategy that both could use in the press conferences.

" I will reveal the position of my kingdom, if we will show that we will be friends, the first thing we are going to do is show our location to the world, how can anyone trust a kingdom that continues to hide. With that we can also create commercial agreements, I am sure that in the future some kingdoms will want to export some of our products, making them have a high demand in our kingdom, including yours ”.

Returning to sharing his ideas, Peach representing the side of Mushroom starts talking about all the main problems that need to be solved. “Darklands needs an airport, the means of transport between the kingdoms is very important, and many have no other way of traveling. And taking advantage of the amount of helipads that Darklands has, we can use this structure and create some in Mushroom, making it easier for businesses and we can attract other kingdoms with this advertising, which need not be tied to just the airport ”.

"More for that we have to put laws on aviation, it is not only the airplanes that need to respect them, if everyone has a helicopter there will be an accident in the air that can reach an entire region that is flying over, we will work with special licenses. Who if you want to have a license, you will have to pay a fee and that fee will be managed by each kingdom ", says the king of Darklands, trying to get Mushroom to adopt the same policy he chose.

"But this is outrageous to create a tax to use, citizens can choose not to use helipads and focus only on the airport, it is easier to create a kind of rotation and avoid traffic," says Toadsworth who stops suffering from Peach's engagement and tries his best to preserve the affairs of his kingdom.

"Now I must disagree with you Toadsworth, this idea may seem a little greedy, but I have already seen how Bowser operates his kingdom, and I can assure you that it is not at all perverse. By putting a fee, we can apply the capital to do the maintenance necessary, in addition to being able to invest in other areas such as health and education, with this we will ensure that trade rotates faster, making the law of supply and demand always constant, and knowing Bowser, I believe that in this license there must be some limitations guaranteeing that there is not some kind of traffic or accident. ”

With the conversation between all developing well, Peach's father realizes that the princess acted on behalf of Mushroom Kingdom, but did not let anyone speak ill of Darklands showing that she already cared with the kingdom and that even though he was Bowser's fiancee, he was not afraid to talk about his public appearance. After two long hours they both ended up discussing the political issue between the kingdoms, concluding that when Peach returned to Mushroom Kingdom, she would call a press conference and report on all the changes that will change the kingdoms forever. In the meantime, both kings would make all the necessary preparations to make their union official for the world.

"Before we hung up, could I talk to Peach and you Bowser alone?" 

With everyone leaving and the king being with both, Toadstool for a moment takes off his crown to speak seriously with both. "My daughter, as I already told you, I will never rule your heart, and as you told me you were happy and were going to marry Bowser I wish you to be very happy. Now I ask you Bowser, do you swear to protect it even if your life depends on it? "

"Yes, I swear, I will never hurt you, I will respect you, I will take care to always make you happy, and during all the days of my life I will love you with all my strength. Without Peach by my side, my life is meaningless, so even if my life depends on it I’ll always protect it ".

"Great, I'm very happy, I'm not going to call you my son-in-law yet, let's leave it for after the press conferences, and I know that Peach will want to spend more time with you, I just ask that I have a channel so I can talk to you my Now that I’m going to retire from the affairs of the kingdom, I’ll leave everything in their hands. And I hope Mushroom will quickly see him as their future new king, as I already know that Darklands will quickly see my daughter Peach as their queen… Well I have to go and prepare everything, take care and I miss you daughter, be happy and then we'll talk ", putting the crown back on, the king turns off the video, leaving the place.

Hugging her fiance, Peach lies on Bowser's chest while smelling his sweet scent. "My father already approved of our marriage, and things in the kingdom were better planned than I expected ... and I know that regardless of everything you will always protect me, even because you are my right knight?"

"Yes, I am your brave knight, and there is no one like me," said Bowser, happy to be able to be alone with his princess even after such an important meeting.

"And charming too," Peach says quietly to provoke her fiance's ego. With both of them looking at each other, Peach steals a kiss and tries to run away from him to go to lunch.

Running after her, her Bowsy manages to reach her by pinning her back against a wall and the stairway that would lead to the floor of the central cafeteria, and even with her heart coming out of her mouth, Peach still looks anxiously at Bowser, even blinking to see the next act of the owner of your heart.

Slowly approaching his face Bowser looks like he would kiss Peach's sweet lips and he just turns away from her face and gives her neck a goose bump. "Now I got you!" 

Moving away from his princess, he gently takes his bride's hand in his claws and they both go to family lunch. While King Koopa is leading her, Peach is completely dizzy from Bowser's kiss, making her head continue to spin as if she is still kissing her neck, with her being able to feel her lips, her breath. Losing even the strength in her legs, the princess for the first time does not know how she would be able to look into Bowser's eyes and thinks about their future moments of intimacy, and how she will act when they arrive. 

Arriving at the central cafeteria, each one goes to his place at the table with all the Koopalings and Daisy waiting for them both, smelling the wonderful smell of Cookoopa's food. Everyone's stomach was anxiously waiting for the meal, which the chef himself coordinates. kitchen staff to serve everyone one of their favorite recipes, meat hiding. Having absolute control over each flavor that I wanted to emphasize, everyone at the table is satisfied with the food of the best chef in the palace, making everyone praise.

After a delicious dessert, everyone at the table heads to the zoo, where everyone gets excited about the walk, while the koopalings were calling their mother's attention, to show the place, Daisy stood beside Bowser watching her cousin.

"She will miss it so much here, Peach has never been happier, and I know the distance will be painful for both of us, especially at this moment. But don't despair, her heart is already yours, and whenever possible I will be looking at her, to make sure she doesn't get into trouble "

" Thanks Daisy, I think we never talked properly, I must thank you for the words at the meeting earlier. Even if you didn't do it for me, it made Peach very happy, and I hope your stay here is also being profitable, I promise that next time the kingdom will not be without communication and you will be able to call your boyfriend, unless he comes along ".

"He came along, but ... I thought you hated Luigi, and I'm really enjoying it here, it's a different culture, but it's a good one."

"I just never looked like him because I was always with Mario, but I hear from King Boo as he is a rock in his shoe, and I know he doesn't have to show off to act when necessary."

With Wendy returning to where the two of them were, she takes Daisy's hands, to reunite with Peach and all the girls to enjoy the ride, making Bowser be a little behind everyone smiling because he can see ahead of him what he considers the perfect family.

Xxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Once the zoo tour is over, and Bowser is already getting close to Peach, they say good night to each of their children, making only the adults stay at the place, where the koopa king makes an unexpected invitation to the two princesses. " a dessert, the Cookoopa pies are ready in 15 minutes? "

"I would love to", without even thinking Peach is very happy to be able to have this pie with Bowser again. 

Going to the cafeteria and everyone settling down, while Bowser was looking for some pies, Peach remembered that he wanted to try something: "Bowsy, I would like to take flaming air bubbles, it would be possible for me to take a small dose ".

" Love, this is still strong for you, I believe that your sweet taste is still adapting to Darklands ". Seeing the pout and the look of disappointment in his beloved, and Daisy helps her cousin, Bowser says he will make an exception and prepare the drink for his fiancee and an even smaller dose for Daisy.

Bringing in the doors with the drinks, Bowser explains to Daisy about the drink he had never seen in his Princess Daisy, I prepared just a small dose of the drink, when it comes to alcohol, I put a normal portion here in Darklands, so it can be a little heavy, but don't worry about anything, just eat a piece of the pie and everything will be fine ".

Going to his love, Bowser takes a small cup and takes Peach's mouth. "Try it, it is not extra strong as you once tasted, but strong enough to taste for a few hours on the palate".

The princess enjoying the drink, feels exactly the taste that had remained on Bowser's lips the first time she kissed him, taking a nostalgia to her whole body, making the butterflies that she didn't feel in her body wake up again. After finishing drinking, Peach is happy with Bowser's gesture: "It really was that flavor that I tried so hard to find, but something is missing to be complete"

"What love?"

After Bowser's sentence, Peach hugs him and kisses him slowly to enjoy every second and even forgets that Daisy was in the room. "Your lips, just like that day, the drink only reminded me of you, but now, I have you here in front of me and I can kiss you whenever I want".

After an exchange of kisses, both behave and take the Cookoopa pie next to Daisy, who is in love with the flavor of that pie, promising that she would kidnap her chef if she ran out of those wonderful pies on her return trip. 

With everyone enjoying each other's company, it's time for everyone to go to sleep. "Peach, I believe that we will not see each other at breakfast, I have many meetings that I must attend, I would avoid them more with the union between the kingdoms I have to prepare everything and I cannot disappoint you, I promise you that I would not be all day, but I'm sure I'll be away half the day. ”

With the couple wanting to say good night to Daisy and they spent more time flirting together in the princess's room, Daisy stands between the couple acting faster than everyone." Peach , today we’re going to sleep together, so you don’t miss Bowser and don’t hinder him for your meetings, except that we can have a good conversation with women, which we haven’t had in a long time. ”

With nowhere to run, Bowser knew he could end up sleeping next to Peach, so he enjoys the last few minutes next to his love. "I think this is goodbye; I kind of got used to sleeping and waking up next to you, knowing that anything can call me, I literally fly here, even if I have to break the walls. And don't forget, that even far away my heart will be watching over you ".

With Peach, doing what Bowser had taught her, the princess makes a star in her heart, putting magic and making the heart flower appear." No You need to break the walls, I know that your heart will always be with me, and you don't have to break the walls, because you have the key to my heart. Now I could win a good night kiss, from my fiancé ".

"How many, my fiancee want", with both hugging the couple giving a passionate kiss in the silent hall of the castle, not caring who is present and even losing track of time, as if that kiss was the only thing they feel. As they separated, Bowser and Peach knew that even if that kiss lasted an eternity, eternity would not be enough for both of them; 

Knowing that he had to go at once, Bowser takes Peach's hand, kissing it and speaking very close to his princess. "Good night my love, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Good night Bowsy, see you tomorrow"

Each one walking away Peach enters his room and realizes that Daisy was already there waiting for her, starting his night with his cousin.


	37. For my family

Entering her room and coming face to face with Daisy, Peach sits next to her waiting cousin.

“You may think I was insensitive, but all I did was think about you. We have practically another night here in Volcano, and you are very used to Bowser's presence at your side; and now you need to know how to deal with distance and longing ”.

“Don't even tell me that, Daisy, I know I'm a little attached, but it's because I've never felt that in my life, it's all new, and when I leave I'll be away from them, and I won't be able to come back here to take care of each one ”.

"That's why I'm here, to get you used to being away from them, I know it won't be easy, and I can't stay with you for as long, so the time we are together will be for practicing", knowing the fears that surrounded Peach's thoughts, Daisy tries her best to reassure her cousin. “Peach, don't worry Bowser loves you, you are his life, when the two of you are together, you lose track of time and stay in a world just yours. I know you are worried about each one, you just need to show that even far away you will always be with them ”.

Amazed by all that Daisy said, Peach realizes that her cousin is right, the period away from Bowser and the koopalings will be very difficult for her, and she should do something for everyone not to forget her, and show that she was always thinking in them, just like the flower that Bowser gave him.

Getting stuck in her thoughts, and dangling from side to side, Daisy says that Peach was very pure, and should provoke her fiance, to spice up the relationship, as this would bring the two together, and make certain people like Lady P. stay away.

“Daisy, how can I tease you, I'm not very good at it, and when we're alone, it's Bowser who teases me, making me barely able to walk, and the only thing I can do is hold him while my heart accelerates, looking like it's going to get out of my chest ”.

“Time's silly, you need to do almost nothing, one detail changes everything, you know a different outfit, a different touch, a long kiss, this will already move his heart. Of course, it would help if you knew his weaknesses, when you discover these things, nothing can stop you ”.

Laughing at Daisy's comment, Peach remembers when she was messing with Bowser's hair and found one of those places that her cousin just talked about, and in her mind she is curious to discover the other weaknesses that Bowser would have.

Daisy, asking Valkoopy for a bucket of popcorn, decides to watch a movie in Peach's room, while the princess goes to take a relaxing bath and reflect on everything that was happening. Getting lost in her thoughts, Peach realizes that Bowser has done a lot more things for her, than anyone ever in his life, besides having proposed and making her happy every day, he gave his greatest treasure, the flower from the heart that was linked to your own life.

“No matter the time or place, the flower will always be by my side, it reminds me of your smile, it reminds me of your voice, it reminds me that I am not alone in the world, and it reminds me of all the feelings that I have for you. I feel like I did so little for him, since he does everything for me ... my Bowsy managed to never forget him and always be with me, from the moment I wake up, until when I go to sleep ”, stopping talking alone, Peach gets out of the bath and gets ready for bed. Going to their bed and sitting next to Daisy, they both finish watching the movie, and after talking about feelings, the two decide to sleep early, to enjoy the next day better.

With Daisy fast asleep, Peach summons the flower of the heart and keeps looking at the gift that Bowser gave her, and feeling an infinite affection for that gift, Peach named Clara's heart flower. Keeping Clara in her heart, the princess feels a warm flame in her heart, which reassured her and left Peach more determined to do something for everyone to feel the same way she did.

Thinking about everyone, Peach starts to gather all the information that she gathered in that time of everyone, and she realized that she didn't need to think too much, because she already knew exactly what she should do for each one. Getting out of her bed without waking up Daisy, Peach realizes that it was not too late and would get help from the palace staff, and leaving her room the princess goes to Valkoppy who would be very important to her plan. 

"Good night princess, you need something in your room, I missed something in your accommodation, how can I help you?"

“Good night, Valkoopy, and you are absolutely perfect in everything, I thank you for your hard work. In fact I need a favor, I would like to meet Fairy Godmother, do you know how I can find her? ”

"Certainly, please come with me". Hearing his future queen's request, Valkoopy takes Peach to the Fairy Godmother's studio, which she is always working on, whether in personal projects, or important events like Bowser's birthday, and their marriage proposal.

Realizing that two people have entered her studio, and looking at the illustrious figures they are looking for, Fairy Godmother is embarrassed to realize that Princess Peach was in her humble studio, and cannot arrange the place properly. “Princess, sorry for the mess, I didn't think I would come to this poor place, how can I help you?”

Smelling fabric in the air, Peach smiles for being comfortable. “Fairy  Godmother, this place is perfect, no call him poor, because you are the only person who makes my dresses the most stunning in the world. I need your help, would you know Bowser's measurements? ”

"Yes, I have our king's measurements, they were updated this week for his tuxedo, how can I help you princess?"

"I want to make a new pajama for Bowser, I would like their measurements and if possible use some fabric that you have here".

Surprising the two longtime employees of the palace, they would never think that the princess wanted to make a gift with her own hands for her king. Not taking long to inform the data that Peach needed, Fairy Godmother prepares a place for the princess to do what she wishes and is available to help in whatever is necessary.

Seeing the large amount of fabrics, and knowing the likes of Bowser, Peach remembers that Bowser always wears pajama pants, but he looked beautiful in a kimono on the beach, and for this reason, he decides to make a set for his fiancé with a pair of pants from above a kimono that would cover his back and still give the freedom that Bowser liked in his body. Choosing the colors black and red, Peach imagines Bowser walking in his open kimono and sleeping peacefully, and he still wouldn't mind if any visitor found him in those clothes.

"You want help making the princess cut, I may not look like I'm good with scissors anymore," said Valkoopy trying to be useful in some way.

"Don't worry Valkoopy everything is under control, I have Fairy Godmother helping me, for anything, the only thing I need to do tomorrow without fail is to know how they create Bowser's bracelets.

" Ohh, they are made in the forge, they use a specific metallic alloy and then insert the silver spines, would the highness have any interest in them? ”

“Actually, yes”, stopping a minute to cut the fabric, Peach decides to explain his ideas. "Bowser never wears just one thing, so I'm making pajamas that I know he'll wear at night, and I thought of making a bracelet for him to wear during the day."

  
  


"It is an excellent idea, Your Highness. Unfortunately the forge is too hot for a human; but if you wish, I can take responsibility for helping you with this task, you just need to say what you would like to change, it would be the design, some sentence , you just need to tell me. ”

Peach did not want to change the characteristic of Bowser's bracelet, which was like one of his trademarks, so she just wanted to create something more personal for her fiancé. "It is possible to change the materials used in making the bracelet; I would like to exchange the silver thorns for sapphires, just like my dress ”.

"Yes, it would be possible, the only problem is that we would not be able to import the necessary quantity of materials, especially at this hour".

"That won't be a problem", taking out a bag that was in his pocket, Peach shows that he has twelve sapphires in them, meaning that he ruined twelve of his precise dresses to be able to create the ideal gift. "If it is insufficient be sure to inform me", said the princess, thinking that Bowser would always look at her wrist and remember her.

"With that amount I know it will be enough; you can leave it to me princess, irie right now direct me to the forge. Make sure, it will be done as you informed me, and as soon as I am ready I will take you to your room ”. Taking the sapphires, Valkoopy asks the Fairy Godmother to take care of Peach, as he would be in the forges indefinitely.

Being just the two of them, Fairy Godmother asks if Peach doesn't need her to help with any task, as she would be happy to help her.

"I thank Fairy Godmother, but I want to do everything myself, especially since I can't go to the forges, but I would like to request two special dresses."

Being happy to hear Peach's request, Fairy Godmother begins to prepare the two dresses whose only the two knew the purpose. After four long hours the princess finally managed to finish all her preparations, being very satisfied with the result. “Fairy Godmother, without your assistance I would not have finished, thank you for all the precious tips and information. that I could leave it all in your studio? I wanted to surprise you and it would be better to wait for the gifts that Valkoopy is taking care of, to start handing them over to each one. ”

Agreeing with the princess's request, and seeing that it was after 2 am, Fairy Godmother accompanied Peach back to her room, in which the princess says goodbye and silently enters her room, lying next to Daisy, who upon feeling her best friend's princess unconsciously embraces her in order to prevent Peach from feeling lonely. 

Feeling fulfilled, Peach who wore a big smile on her face, begins to relax her body and feels the whole environment go out, causing the princess to fall asleep quickly after preparing a gift for each one in his heart.

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

Waking up earlier than anyone else, the King of Darklands was already in his room, preparing for all his commitments, doing everything necessary for the union of both kingdoms to take place. a satisfactory way. To optimize your time, instead of dealing with each department in the kingdom, Bowser creates some groups in which he will deal with all matters in a single meeting and will inform on the new plans of union of the kingdom. 

Studying beforehand, the needs of each department and all the issues that affected his kingdom, Bowser creates measures and solutions for each of the departments, writing in detail the function that each one should fulfill. In order not to waste time, Bowser goes to the first meeting room, in which he wastes no time and keeps reviewing and reporting the rest of the reports in which he had not yet read.

With all his commanders of his military force, entering the room and saluting their king, even before the debate began, Bowser raised his voice to dictate the meeting entirely. “First of all, I know that today we are going to talk about the military issues of the kingdom, but the situation has changed, and since I am the king, I will be ordering everyone about his new duties. I read each of the reports from that meeting and created measures in which Kamek will distribute at the end of the meeting, and with that we can address two issues. First, I want all lands that are in conflict with our kingdom, or those that have some territorial interest, to be conquered. You have until the day after tomorrow to conquer these lands, spare no effort, we must use total strength, and the more discreet you are, you will be duly compensated.

Seeing the smile of everyone around him, Bowser knew that he should dominate as many territories as he would ever have that opportunity. “Now the most important news, in a few days we will open the location of our entire kingdom, as I said to some in this room, I asked to train our internal forces to protect us in case our location was discovered, and the time has come to put that force to work".

"Majesty, if I may, why should we give up our trump card?" Said Bowser's most faithful commander.

"We are going to sign a peace treaty with Mushroom Kingdom, that is the reason we are going to reveal our location to the world."

Installing chaos in the meeting room, everyone goes crazy with his king's declaration that he has lost his mind and will make a decision that will destroy the kingdom.

“Be still, you fools, do you really think I would put the safety of everyone in our kingdom in danger? Now, if they doubt my ability to lead, I challenge the few who have the courage to face me, if they wish they can all come together ”. Crossing the arms of the King of Darklands, he already expected this behavior, mainly from his military forces.

Everyone chose to remain silent, decide that they would listen to their king's plans, and then fight to make their supreme commander regain his wits, as everyone in the place knew, that they would not be able to win over his majesty, nor did they want anyone else to lead them. up.

Kamek smiling at Bowser, and seeing that his people respected him, makes Bowser's ego grow even more. “Next Monday, Mushroom Kingdom, will hold a press conference, announcing a peace treaty between kingdoms, in which Darklands and Mushroom will work together as if they were a great empire. In addition to other matters that you do not need to know, Princess Peach will tell everyone that we are engaged ”.

"Sorry about your badness, but using another trick to make Peach your wife never worked, how will you ensure that Mario doesn't interfere?"

"I just don't throw you out of the room, because I know that is the question of many. If everyone remembers my birthday, they will realize that Princess Peach was my date, and she was in the kingdom just to celebrate my birthday. Well that was a lie, in fact Peach was staying at my palace of her own volition and was with me all week, you may doubt it, but we chose to maintain absolute secrecy for the media to not have news about our approach.

”“ This is great my lord, but I heard that the princess was seen at the Mushroom airport going to the Grand Channel, along with Mario, and Princess Daisy.

”“ Yes, you are right, Peach had to travel for a moment, but my fiance is back in the palace, and the Princess Daisy is also my guest ”, pointing a finger at Kamek, the magikoopa turns on the screen behind Bowser in which he passes, a recorded excerpt of the conversation that Bowser had with King Toadstool in which he announced his commitment to the princess.seeing the content of the meeting, Bowser raises his voice even more by speaking with conviction, and raising everyone's morale. “The video explains everything, as for Mario, the princess herself told us about our relationship, I didn't manipulate anything, if you want you can ask my fiancée. Now that everyone knows about my decision, after the princess holds the press conference, we will reveal our location, and the next day, I will hold a press conference, to inform any doubts ”.

Everyone is more than surprised by the news, they are excited to realize that their kingdom would drastically increase with the future addition of Mushroom Kingdom, and as their king said, they need to increase the defense of their lands.

"What are you still doing here, this meeting is over, everyone take their due reports, and crush those who dare to go against us, defend our kingdom for everyone to live peacefully, dominate all our enemies, that we will guarantee our empire".

Kamek ends the meeting and releases everyone from the room, the magikoopa next to Bowser realizes that they ended the meeting long before the deadline. Seeing the result of the video, in the next meetings Kamek would show the video to everyone, letting Bowser handle the rest of the meeting as he wished.

Xxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm ringing, both princesses wake up and get up slowly from the bed; Daisy being the last one to get out of bed, she realizes that Peach was showing herself to be very excited early on, and she doesn't even suspect that last night her cousin prepared a surprise for the whole Koopa family.

Heading for the shower, Daisy sees Peach choosing which dress to wear, after taking a relaxing bath, and Sarasaland's heiress notes that her cousin was more attached to the details, and that she was producing herself for her last night in the palace.

After both get ready, the princesses go to the cafeteria to have coffee with the koopalings and Peach was hoping to find Bowser in the halls, although she knew he was packed with meetings all morning. Entering Daisy's side of the large cafeteria, all the koopalings were waiting for their Mama Peach, along with her Aunt Daisy, to start drinking coffee.

Becoming a custom for everyone, when they see the princesses, they all line up to say good morning to their mother, who hugs them with great affection, making everyone's day much more special. As the Volcano Palace routine had returned to normal, after having a delicious breakfast, all koopalings returned to the school with their private teachers who were already waiting for them.

After Peach finds out where everyone is, the princess takes Daisy to her garden, where she has not yet had the opportunity to show her cousin. With her best friend being enchanted by the environment, Peach suggests for both of them to stay in the place, that she was sure that Daisy would be at peace being by her side. 

With Daisy totally relaxed, she realizes that Peach was restless, and although she appeared to be resting she was a nervous wreck. “Peach, what do you have, if you continue like this I will have to ask you to be given a tranquilizer. I know this is our last day in Volcano, but everyone knows that you need to go back ”.

"Daisy, I can't stand still ... I'm very nervous, I can't leave without doing something for all of them, and I won't go without fulfilling that goal, even if I have to take everyone with me in my bags" .

Knowing that she couldn't do much, Daisy decides to be with her cousin and to be with her, in everything she needs. Two hours later, Valkoopy, together with Fairy Godmother arrive in the garden, with several bags in their arms.

"Sorry for the delay, your highness, we just prepared everything, can we leave everything in your room?"

“Yes, please take it to my room, and let me help you, so that nobody gets too overwhelmed. And you didn't take long, I shouldn't have left everything for the last minute ”. Going to the room with everyone, Peach asks Valkoppy and Fairy Godmother to rest the rest of the day, that she would be in charge of everything. Doing as Peach requested, both retire from the princess's quarters with a smile on their face, knowing how much Peach cared about everyone.

"Peach, what would all of this be, and how come you asked for all of this yesterday?" Asked Daisy who was with Peach in the room.

  
  


"You know you have a very heavy sleep ... so I took advantage and made a small request. You know, Daisy, you were right, I couldn't get out of here without doing something for everyone, and now I can finally get out and be at peace. Now with your license I will personally deliver each one of my gifts, if you want you can stay in my room, or call Luigi with the satellite phone, because later I will have to go there and place an order at the castle. ” 

Letting Daisy choose what to do on the last day in the palace, the princess runs to meet her children, and leave a small souvenir for each of them, showing how much she cared for each one. Going to Ludwig's personal room, the princess finds the older son studying and dedicating himself to his music. "Can I disturb you a little?"

“Mama Peach, I didn’t see her come in, and her presence doesn’t get in the way, I was just reviewing some lessons that I need to improve on, but it’s nothing right away.

” “I’m glad I’m not getting in the way, I wanted to spend some time with each one of you, after all, all this happiness is up to everyone, if I hadn't been here last week, I wouldn't know what happiness really is. I know it's not easy for everyone to see me leaving, and I want you to know that I will be taking a part of each one within me, especially you Lud, who was always attentive, polite, and very talented, I loved your compositions and know that they do not leave my head, it was the most special gift that I so I want everyone to have a souvenir, so when you’re away, you don’t feel alone, because I’ll be inside your heart. Handing over a small box that was behind your back, the princess hands it to Ludwig , who gets silly with your mother's gesture.

"Mama Pech ... you didn't have to worry about me, I'm just happy to be with you".

"Of course I needed it, all of you are important to me, and you are no exception, how can I forget you, especially after everything you've done".

Trying not to show how happy he was, when he opened the gift that his mother prepared, the koopa was disbelieving in the content he was looking at, and started to smile without stopping, when he saw that it was a perfect pen to write his compositions. It was not much different from the model he always used, it was firmer, and did not waste ink, being perfect for the pace at which the koopa wrote, in addition the color of the feather was totally blue, remembering the look of his mother and the jewel that always accompanied her in her dresses.

"I hope you liked the color, it suits your hull and the color of your hair a lot."

Being totally sentimental, Ludwig made sure not to cry in front of his mother, trying to be strong like his father always raised him. However, for the first time he allowed himself to shed some tears, and going to the princess, he hugged her while saying thanks.

Receiving the koopa's feelings, Peach hugged him very tight and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. “I will be back as soon as I can, and we will all be together; you are not alone anymore, after all now I am your mother, and you are all my children, I will never abandon any of you ”.

Finally calming down and stopping crying, Peach says goodbye to Ludwig, saying he would meet the other koopalings and spend time with each of them.

Knowing everyone's schedule, Peach goes back to his room and picks up everyone's gift, and heads over to the koopas, asking his teachers for permission to spend time with each one.

Spending time with the majority and being very happy to see the reactions that each made, Peach goes back to his room, and does the math to see if anyone had skipped; for Ludwig she handed a new feather, for Lemmy a pair of new rackets, for Roy a new pair of sunglasses, for Iggy, a fully personalized pen for the koopa to write down her ideas, for Wendy a bow made especially by the princess, for Morton a new bracelet, just like the one her father wore, for Larry she prepared an aquarium because she knew that koopa liked marine life. Missing only Junior and Bowser, Peach is relieved to have delivered all the gifts and not to have made a fuss and forgotten about anyone, even if for her, it was impossible for her to forget any of her children.

Taking the gift from koopa who always called her mother, the connection Peach had with Junior was the strongest, due to the time they spent together. Entering Junior's room that was being supervised by Kammy for still being grounded, the koopa is happy to see his mother at his side, and at the same time is sad to know that she will have to leave.

"Junior come here, I need to speak to my brave prince".

"Am I your mommy prince?"

"Of course, he rescued me from the Grand Channel, and he will be one of the kingdom's heirs, it wasn't you who said you wanted to take your father's place!"

Agreeing with his mother's speech, Junior goes to her and takes him out of his room saying that he will take over from Kammy until lunchtime.

"You know, Junior, you have given me many wonderful days with everyone, and when I leave I will miss everyone very much. And inside me, it is very unfair to leave and take each one inside my heart.

" "I know that I can't ask to stay, and I know that I have duties. It's just that I keep thinking about our next meeting ... Dad's birthday is long gone ”.

“You are right, your father's birthday is long gone, but these will not be the only times we will be together, in a month we will have Christmas, the New Year and we will all be together on other dates. It is exactly because we have been separated for a while, that I want to give you a very special gift, I hope you enjoy it and feel that I am always by your side giving you the strength to continue to grow strong and healthy ".

With Junior receiving the gift, even he is delighted to receive a pair of wristbands that match his style and could use as much time as he wants.

“I know how you love to play sports, and now whenever you’re doing something with them, know that I’m rooting for you with all forces".

"I love you mom, thanks."

With Junior's pure phrase, the little koopa steals the air from his heart, making the Princess hug him tighter and give a kiss on his forehead making him blush with joy. As it was close to lunchtime, they both decided to spend the rest of the time together and strolled down the halls of the palace, until they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

Turning around and seeing Kamek calling from an open door, the princess goes to Junior on her lap, to see why the magikoopa is suddenly calling.

"Your Highness, could you take a minute of your time, Bowser is at an important meeting and your presence would help to clear up some doubts and leave Bowser free from his commitments." Immediately agreeing, Peach tells Junior to return without her saying that they would both meet in the main cafeteria.

  
  
  
  
  



	38. Don't Forget

Seeing Junior turning down the hall, Peach fixes her dress and enters the room, after being announced by Kamek, sitting in a chair which the magikoopa prepared especially for her. Feeling all eyes on her, the princess did not succumb to the pressure she was used to being in these environments since she was little, and she remained more calm than anything.

"You useless people, don't look at the princess like that, and don't waste time, because my fiance has other things to do," said Bowser in a tone that made everyone in the room feel afraid of her presence, and know that they couldn't bother Princess Peach.

"Your Highness, we would like to know if you are prepared for the commission and all the pressure you will feel when you reveal your intentions with our king, we know that all hatred and prejudice against the people of Darklands will not be easy," said one of the kingdom's advisers.

“I know that I will hear questions like that, and I would like to highlight a phrase that marked me a lot, how can we be fair to others, when we don't even have the opportunity to know the other side, that would be like judging a book by its cover, and how princess of Mushroom Kingdom I couldn't be called fair if it didn't give everyone a chance. About my relationship with King Bowser, he is my fiancé and we are going to get married, and even though my people don't like this news, I have enough confidence to make everyone give me a chance to prove them wrong. ”

Liking Peach's initial response, and having already heard Bowser's strategy at the press conferences, Darkland's aides are more relaxed because they see that the princess has the strength to make everyone's plan a success. 

The princess attended the meeting and answered a few more questions, at the end of the meeting, the princess remembers when she was out of Darklands and needed a special permission to consume some items from the kingdom. Approaching Kamek, the princess explains about the situation that happened at the airport and asks the magikoopa how she could get a permit.

"You are talking to the right person", calling one of the advisers to them, the magikoopa explains the whole situation beforehand, while both approached the princess. "Your Highness, this is Koorpa, one of those responsible for this matter and he will grant a special permission to our future queen and will ask you to leave your quarters as soon as possible".

"Just as the illustrious Kamek said, I will be pleased to serve you, and I will prepare something worthy of your highness."

Due to Peach's influence and everyone having cleared their doubts, Bowser manages to end all his meetings that day, and manages to enjoy the rest of the day with his bride and family. With only the two left in the room, Bowser approaches his princess giving him a passionate kiss as soon as he has the opportunity.

"I have been waiting all day to be able to kiss you, and now I am officially a free king, and I will be able to be by your side, and I promise you that I will not go out for anything."

"I was also waiting to see you ... I wondered how much effort you were making, and I wanted to be at your side, being your strength, so I promise that I will make the press conference a success".

“You don't have to think about it right now, I'm sure it will be a success. The only thing we should do now is have lunch with our family, and then be all together; would you happen to have something that you wanted to make my love? ”

"Surprise me, I just want to spend my time with you".

"So you can be sure that I will, and Peach I love you very much, I missed my love."

"I love you too, my Bowsy, I missed you too," said the princess, while holding hands with Bowser and smiling from ear to ear.

Xxxxx0000000xxxxxxxx

After having lunch, and being satisfied, all koopalings unlike breakfast were very happy for the gifts that Mama Peach prepared for each of them, creating a totally renewed atmosphere.

"Kammy, please suspend their class for now, I want my whole family together today, then I will talk to each other's teachers and see how their studies are progressing," said Bowser while noting the faces of some of his students. children who were in a cold sweat when Bowser said he would talk to his teachers.

Regardless, Bowser knew that his children deserved a fun day with their mother, and so he allowed everyone to postpone their studies, but make everyone run after lost time. “Hey kids, how about we take the princesses out for a run, for a change?”

Hearing that everyone could run, Daisy is excited and at the same time very curious: “Bowser, are you saying you have a kart track big enough for all of us? "

" Yes ... even though it’s not my official track. It’s big enough for 12 competitors, plus we have a garage for each car and a workshop for customization. ”

With everyone excited and heading towards the go kart, Peach remembers that last week she was racing and was disappointed in Mario because he canceled his trip, but now several days later, the princess was happy for everything that happened, now she was beside the person who loved her more than anything and regardless of the result, your koopa would always be by your side.

"You can choose any car here, Daisy, we have different models and sizes," said Bowser pointing to some karts parked in the garage. Worried, the koopa turns towards his bride, sad that he never made a car for his princess. "Love, I still don't have a car, which is the same as the models you are used to, but I swear to you that I will make a custom model myself that will be the best you have ever driven".

Giving a silly smile, the princess was not calling the model of the car, but seeing her fiance's face, Peach devises a plan using Bowser's feelings in her favor. “Okay… unfortunately I don't have my car, and I know everyone has their own vehicle. It would be very boring in our first family race, I would be last, and of course I don't want them to feel sorry for me and let me win ”.

  
  


Hearing Peach's phrase, Bowser feels heavier, as he should have already thought of creating a kart for his love. "Is there anything I can do to make sure my fiance doesn't look like that?"

"Umm ... I don't know. If I had some kind of incentive, I believe that I would give my all, as an example if I were in a better position than you, I would be entitled to a request, and with that I know I will do my best and I’ll be very happy. ”

Not even suspicious of Peach’s plans, Bowser agrees right away, and it didn’t matter if he won or not, he would make his bride’s request come true. With the princesses choosing the karts that will compete, everyone draws the starting positions, to be fair to the princesses who do not know the track.

Peach being in fifth place, just behind Bowser, the princess decided to watch Junior who drove more like her, unlike her brothers who used other skills . With the sign of the match giving start, everyone starts driving at high speed, and begins to show their skills, showing that everyone wanted the first and would not let anyone make them fools.

Daisy without also knowing the path, broad at fren everyone and keeps a good distance from everyone, looking like he had an advantage in that race, meanwhile Peach observes Júnior and the care he takes in all the tortuous curves, in which all the koopa activated their turbo overtaking the princess of Sarasaland leaving Daisy in the last position.

After the first lap completed, and knowing how to act on the track, Peach decides to stop paying attention to Junior who was taking the lead and the princess is right behind Bowser, and pretends she was doing her best to reach and overtake him .

Daisy screaming that everyone made a fool of her on the first lap, is fighting the last position with Iggy, meanwhile Junior was in first place, Wendy in second, Bowser in third place driving quietly, not bothering to win the match, but enjoying with your family; followed by Peach who was on his tail.

Seeing Iggy fighting the last position with Daisy, Kammy, who was away watching on the screen, finds their clash the most fun part of the entire race and makes a point of recording their reactions.

Meanwhile, Peach waited until the last lap, and especially at the last corner, to pass Bowser, who believed that his fiancée would not get a rating above him, who was almost in second place. At the time of the last corner, the koopa relaxes and makes a slightly more open corner while turning on the turbo to take second place and overtake Wendy. At that moment the golden opportunity arises in Peach's eyes, and the princess also uses the turbo and purposefully touches Bowser's rear wheel which causes Bowser's vehicle to brake and spin on the track, while the princess overtakes him, causing her to finish the race. race in front of you.

Junior being the great champion, koopa is very happy for the victory in the first family race, and in the meantime Daisy was in last place and was the reason for laughs, because everyone was watching the video that Kammy made of the princess.

With Bowser and Peach walking away, the koopa who thought he would finish in second place, kisses Peach's face making her blush. "Although I thought there was something strange, there were times when you weren't accelerating at full speed, I didn't expect to be left behind like that, it was a very clever maneuver".

“I just took advantage, that you didn't know my tricks, but I had a lot of fun, this race made me feel really good, and at the same time it reassured me. I was afraid to have to change, to stop being the princess who always participates in extreme sports, or other events and would have to stay behind a table solving the politics of the kingdom. But seeing how you run a kingdom, and always participate in all these things, I know that when I am queen I should not fear anything, because my Bowsy is at my side ”.

“You said something right, I still don't know all your tricks, but I will have all the time in the world to discover each one. And you don't have to worry, I know you will be the best queen of them all, and together we will always be supporting each other and you will not have to change, nothing because I will never leave you alone, because I am your companion who will always be yours and that he loves you a lot ".

Getting very flushed and smiling a lot Peach hugs his Koopa and kisses him on the lips that he loves so much, he can't take the happiness he is feeling all over his body." Bowser, we could stay like this a little longer, I want to be by your side ”.

Knowing that Peach had everything he wanted, Bowser wanted to do more, and in a delicate way, the koopa without warning raises the princess in his arms and heads for another kart in which they can both side by side, and the koopa back to the track driving slowly beside her love, while the princess felt butterflies walking all over her body.

While the koopalings with Daisy competed once again, Bowser and Peach were enjoying each other's company, without worrying about anything. "Bowsy, I really didn't want to leave, but I'm going to resolve our situation, just promise me that I'm not planning our wedding alone, and that goes for choosing all the decorations and seeing my wedding dress, as this is very unlucky ”. 

Feeling Peach's scolding, Bowser has no way of responding, since the last adventure in which he forced a marriage with Peach and was abandoned on the moon, shortly after being rejected, the koopa listens to everything his bride said to him and in all sincerity showed that he was sorry. "Peach, I'm sorry I'm not going to do anything like that anymore."

“It's okay… now we both are going to plan the wedding and all the other things together, you don't have to kidnap me anymore to get my attention, because I love you and I only have eyes for you. Now let's see the children, and stay with everyone, just don't forget that I have a request and I will use it at the right time ”.

With everyone having fun all over the palace and the night coming, all Koopalings earlier than normal, say good night to their parents and call their aunt Daisy to another room, leaving their parents alone without understanding anything.

"Ok you little freaks, promise is debt, what do you want me to do for losing in Kart against you?"

“Aunt Daisy, help us make breakfast, we’re not very good at making and honestly not everyone has the gift to cook, we want to make a special coffee for Mom Peach and Dad Bowser, we’ll wake up both and we’ll put both in a room , with that they will be happy and can spend more time together ”, said Lemmy one of the Koopa who knew how to do better in the kitchen than some of his brothers.

"Aren't you going to want to have breakfast with both of you together?"

"No, mommy gave us gifts to remember her and we know she'll be back, our mommy doesn't keep her promises, so let's leave her with daddy who will be very happy and will miss her a lot". Junior spoke, taking the lead and explaining the feeling of all his brothers; making his aunt Daisy proud of everyone and committing to help with what can the two lovebirds' breakfast, starting to create a plan with their nephews.

Xxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Being left behind while everyone creates plans for Peach's last day. Peach and Bowser, think they all made room for both of them to have one last night before saying goodbye. The couple walking around the palace, end up getting close to the ballroom which had their first dance that was forever kept in their memories.

"Peach, let's dance", holding the hands of his princess, Bowser takes her to the middle of the room having the place totally for both. Still having a few tricks up his sleeve, Bowser takes the birthday wand he got from Ludwig and with a command the instruments begin to release a melody animating the environment for both of them. Creating the melody of a slow song, without even needing to say anything, Peach could understand Bowser's feelings, just as her fiancé could understand his princess's heart. If in the past they were two opposites that they never had in tune, at that moment nobody could say that the couple who was dancing slowly was not one.

"Next year, would you like to be my partner again on my birthday?"

“Yes, I would, and in all the years that follow, have no doubt that I will always be by your side. Even more than I learned in the last few weeks, that you have many suitors who love to throw themselves, and I will not leave that taste for them, and I will take care of my love like never before ”.

"No need to worry, I only have eyes for you my love," says Bowser, letting out a chuckle, which catches Peach who just by listening to her also ends up laughing and having a great time.

"I think we need another ball, so we can dance, hide to eat dessert, and I can teach you a few dance moves, of course I would be your tutor and would make you dance better than anyone."

Embracing Bowser, the princess is happy with the idea and thinks about when she might have another opportunity to stay outside her kingdom, to come to Darklands and be with her fiancé. With both dancing and Peach feeling in the best place in the world, in which the princess felt Bowser's heart and her perfume, for the first time the princess is desperate to leave Bowser, making her whole body tremble; it was very easy when she didn't feel anything for her, but now, it was hard to get away from her love, and Peach kept thinking about all the pain her fiance felt while watching her always leave. “How did you put up with it… keep watching me leave every time, be so strong and still, not give up on me. How much pain and suffering have you endured all this time? ”

“Pain is inevitable, but suffering is a choice, and I never chose to be defeated by it, and to be worthy of you I endured all the pain and managed to get up. That is why I say that only those who understand pain can recognize true happiness, and you are my only true happiness, I will never give up on you and I will rise as many times as necessary ”.

Without even looking at Peach's expression, Bowser knew how his love felt, she knew exactly the feelings she was experiencing. “Peach, I love you, and I don’t want you to be sad, all the way I’ve gone so far, just made me stronger, so don’t be sad or cry over past events, because that’s the only thing I can’t get support for. In the past I pretended to want your kingdom, I drew attention in the wrong way, and all I wanted was to be by your side, to be invited to have afternoon tea, but in these last few weeks I was able to introduce myself to you, I was from yours On the other hand, I managed to win your heart and you can see that I am not a tyrant king, but a fool in love ”.

Laughing at Bowser's last sentence, she really discovered much more about Bowser than any other time, and the two were more united than she ever dreamed she would be with anyone. "Yes, he is a silly king in love".

"Exactly, but know that I'm just your passionate fool." Speaking with a big smile, Bowser manages to make Peach smile and at the same time, she feels more passionate, showing in that moment a face that only he knew.

With both stopping dancing, the couple unknowingly heads to the balcony to feel the breeze from the Darklands night sky. While they were there, Peach felt ashamed to remember that this was the place they almost kissed for the first time, and looking gently to her fiancé, the koopa gently puts her hand on the princess's face, and slowly moves closer giving the perfect kiss, she can feel the sweet contact of her lips, feel her breath, feel her heartbeat and at the same time I felt that that brief moment was eternal.

"Bowsy ... let's have a ball in the realms. I organize a ball in Mushroom Kingdom, where you are my guest of honor, and take some selected guests from Darklands; and then we do the same here in Darklands, with that we increase the interaction between the kingdoms and dance twice more ”.

“This is a great idea, I wouldn't have thought better of it, and I will be very happy to be with you. We can make this an annual celebration between the union of kingdoms and set a date for these balls to take place ”.

Being happy to create an event alongside Bowser, Peach is delighted with the idea that Bowser came up with, showing that they both work very well together, and that with each other's support, the kingdoms will be taken into a new era.

Enjoying the last night together, and with the warm weather between the two, Peach decides to look for more places that are the weak point of his koopa. Sitting on her fiancé's lap and lying in her arms, the princess is playing with the koopa's hair, until she finds Bowser's first weak point, in which she leaves him totally relaxed and unprotected.

Liking to see Bowser's reaction, Peach supports himself by placing one of his hands on Bowser's thigh which makes him tremble instantly and get up running. Turning her face all red with the touch of Peach, the princess realizes that she found another place that Bowser was weak, while the koopa king tried to change the subject for fear of driving the princess away and ruining her night, because it messed with her lust, it was not something that should be underestimated ”.

"It's a little late, I think we better go to our rooms, Daisy must be waiting to sleep together".

“No need to worry, Daisy won't be sleeping with me tonight; but my fiance will. And this is my request for our bet earlier, Bowser today you’ll have to sleep with me and do what I say to do, and I don’t take no for an answer ”, standing up and taking koopa’s hand Peach says that both should go towards your rooms and you would have instructions for your fiance to follow. Using the power gained earlier, Peach arrives at his room and asks Bowser to go back to his room and get ready to sleep, and soon after he should go back to the princess's room as they spent their last night together.

With Bowser saying goodbye, Peach runs to leave everything in her perfect room, checking Bowser's gift one last time, the princess runs into the bath to stay as spotless as possible. With the thought of making this night one of the best they have ever had, Peach puts on his best perfume and the most graceful pajamas he had and runs to bed waiting for his fiancé to knock on the door.

Seeming to have been coordinated, after the princess settles on the bed she hears a knock on her door and a voice that shakes her heart. "Peach can I come in?"

Jumping out of bed, the princess happily opens the door, seeing her fiance looking better than ever, he wore the same pajamas and had combed his hair, but Bowser's look was making Peach lose his breath. Returning to his senses, Peach makes Bowser come in and asks the King of Darklands to sit on his bed, as he needed to say something urgent.

"What was love, I arrived at a bad time, did I do something wrong?"

"Bowser, I want you to answer me in all sincerity. Those two weeks, what did you think you did to me?"

Feeling a cold sweat on his body, Koopa thinks seriously about his response until he has complete confidence in telling him. "I entered your heart".

"Exactly, you couldn't have spoken better, it entered my heart, and if my half. And even when we are far away, I will always feel that a part of you is with me, completing me", making Clara appear, Peach explains the name from the flower of the heart to Bowser and about the feeling she was feeling. "No matter the moment, whenever I close my eyes I feel you with me, protecting me, warming me, loving me ... and when I look at this alliance and I see her shine, I remember her sweet ruby eyes, her red hair that always looks untamed, her perfume that makes me calm ".

Kissing on Bowser's forehead, the princess gently asks the koopa to close her eyes and not open under any circumstances; seeing that Bowser was not cheating, Peach takes two different packages, and returning to the koopa, the princess asks the koopa to stretch her left hand and not open it until she says it is ready. Doing as she says, Peach very carefully put on the bracelet that she asked Valkoopy to help her create, leaving the koopa a little confused because he was not looking.

"Can look".

Seeing a blue bracelet like Peach's eyes, Bowser was at a loss as to how it was possible that she had made that bracelet without him knowing it beforehand. "Like?"

"You are not the only one who has your tricks ... right now every morning you can look at your arm and see a little piece of me beside you, every day you will look at them and remember that I am and always would be your princess who loves you very much.

"" Peach is beautiful, I will never take them off ... thanks! And you can be sure that my heart is only yours and will always be by your side ”.

Laughing cutely at Bowser's face, the princess prepares her next weapon to take down the dreaded Koopa. "You only wear the bracelets in the morning, I imagine it must bother you to sleep, and I don't want you to fall asleep. That's why your second gift, this one you can open, I want to see your reaction."

Handing the package over to Bowser, he can't contain himself and rips the whole package off until he finds a set of clothes, carefully unfolding he realizes that it was a pajama made exclusively with his measurements. As Peach slept without gloves, Bower could see that the princess's sweet and delicate hands had some cuts, showing that it was she who sewed this set.

  
  


"Now we are the same, whenever you wake up I will be with you, and whenever you lay down my presence you will be by your side, just as I feel that you are always with me. Now, how about you go to the bathroom and show me how it was? " With Bowser running happily to the bathroom to change, Peach feels a hint of curiosity, to see what his pajamas would look like on his fiancé's body, 

Having finished changing, King Koopa happily leaves the bathroom wearing his new pants and the kind of shirt that Peach made. "Now I don’t need to hide from visitors, with this beautiful pajama I can go anywhere in the kingdom, I love love, the idea of wearing a kimono part makes me feel good and more sensual ".

While Bowser laughed at his own beauty, Peach realizes that he has failed in one respect, her fiance was incredibly more charming than usual turning her so red that she had to cover her face to hide from Bowser. Koopa seeing Peach's shyness and remembering the provocation she did while they were on the balcony, he approaches his bride speaking to her husky voice deliberately. "How am I Peach, was ugly, a piece that should not match a big Koopa we all hate."

"Of course co It came over you, I made it especially for my fiancé, it is not ugly ... you are ... you are ". Unable to pronounce the words, Bowser hugs Peach from behind with her, and can feel his breath behind her making her blush more and more.

"Yes, I'm listening, you were saying that I was."

Having nowhere to run and with a racing heart, Peach feels that if he doesn't speak he'll pass out right there and won't be able to spend the rest of his night with Bowser. "It looks wonderful, you look beautiful".

After being able to talk about how much Bowser had messed with her, Peach remembers the suitors Bowser had and can't hide her jealousy for imagining someone like Lady P. hitting on Bowser. "Hmm ... now that you can walk around, I'm sure all your suitors were happy to see you dressed like that."

“I will only show myself like this for the love of my life, and when you are not here I have no reason to interact with anyone outside the palace, especially at this time. Now for praising my reward here. "Kissing the princess's neck, going to her cheeks and stopping on Peach's lips, the princess can hardly breathe because she only feels her body react to Bowser's warm touch where thousands of butterflies were dancing while the two of them kissed passionately.

The two of them lying in bed and getting ready to sleep, Peach who was hugging Bowser, gets all red in the face, thinking about everything he had just done, while the koopa thought about how happy he was for having the love of your life by your side. Even though they were saying nothing, the silence was not deafening, the atmosphere between the two was welcoming, each needed the other, and each transmitted peace to the heart of the partner, no requiring words, just simple company was enough to love and grow more and more.

"It's strange to say that even close to you, I miss you because you have to leave tomorrow, so I'm wishing to be able to stop time, until the longing stops ". Bowser said to his princess.

"It's not weird at all, because I miss you too, and if you had that power it would have to be eternal because I'm sure the longing wouldn't go away".

"Love, thanks for coming back, thanks for loving my kids, thanks for allowing me to spend time with you, thanks for giving me all these precious treasures and know that at no time will I forget you by my side".

"Of course I was going to come back, Bowsy, I love you, and I love everyone in the castle, spending time with you, was the best decision I had in my life. I love you, and this time you stole my heart and me made me realize that it is by your side that I want to be, you also gave me precious treasures and the biggest one was to allow me to be part of your family, having you as my future husband and all Koopalings as my children ".

Bowser, being happy, ends up letting some tears escape, but they were all the happiness that the koopa was feeling, making Peach smile and hug his fiance with all his strength.

“The press conference will be a success, and I will return to your side as soon as possible.

"No matter how long it takes, I will always be waiting for you, and when you return you will feel at home."

Hugging Bowser the princess fits in his arms and says that she is already at home for being beside him. "Now let's go to sleep because tomorrow will be a very busy day".

"Yes baby let's go to sleep, good night my Peach and sleep well. I love you".

"You sleep well, too, and good night Bowser. I love you, too."

  
  
  
  
  



	39. Peach Castle

Appearing before the scheduled time, Wendy was in front of Daisy's room, knocking on her door, asking permission to enter. “Aunt Daisy, I know I'm fifteen minutes ahead, but I came here to help you with anything you need. Everyone has already woken up and is in the kitchen as we agreed last night ”.

Waking up and getting out of bed half asleep, Daisy heads to the bathroom and washes her face well, causing the princess to wake up. Changing clothes and putting on her usual dress, the princess of Sarasaland goes to Wendy who was guiding her aunt through the corridors. "Seriously, I never had the energy of any of you to wake up so early, especially with that disposition".

Arriving in the kitchen and meeting the rest of the koopas, Daisy gives everyone a good day, and begins to review the role that each one would play. “Come on guys, we will do the same as we agreed, I am not as skilled as Peach in the kitchen, but I will do my best. Now, while I prepare a chocolate cake, Ludwig and Iggy prepare the bacon, Wendy and Lemmy keep the pancakes, Júnior and Larry prepare the fruit salad. Roy and Morton, please, pack all the utensils and get ready to take all the food to your room ”.

Everyone works hard, they start to perform their tasks in order to make their parents proud, even if it takes two hours to prepare a breakfast, everyone is happy to see the result obtained. Even though everyone woke up earlier than usual, everyone was happy, and it was an experience that they recorded in their hearts.

Seeing that finally everything was ready, the role of Daisy would join Peach and Bowser in the same room for both drink coffee and have one more time alone, but the princess knew the reality and invents a story to everyone in the room. “Now, everyone , listen, I know that my role was to gather your father in the same room, but that will not be necessary. In the same way that everyone received gifts, your mother organized a surprise pajama party for your father, and delivered his gift; making them be in the same room ”. Seeing everyone's face, Daisy is relieved to realize that her plan has worked.

"So what are we doing here, let's get them breakfast soon," said Roy, eager to do his part with Morton.

"Yes, we will take breakfast, everyone follows me, that I will enter the room first and at my signal everyone should enter and wish a good day to Peach and Bowser". Following Daisy, koopalings are eager to see their parents' reaction, and to see how happy they would be to have more time alone.

Stopping in front of Peach's room, Daisy knocks hard on the princess's door, hoping that the couple will wake up and not create a situation that the koopas might misinterpret.

Xxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxx

The couple who were hugging, when they heard a noise at the door, made them both wake up and remember that they only had a few hours together. Bowser opens his eyes first, then smiles when he sees the love of his life beside him, and that she is hugging the koopa as tightly as if she doesn't want to get out of bed. "Good morning my love, I think Daisy is calling, you should answer, she seems a little impatient". While talking in the princess's ears, the warmth of Bowser's body, and the sweet words early on, make the princess's body goose bumps all over, making her stretch out of bed, while smiling when she sees her fiance.

"Good morning Bowsy ... let's settle on the bed that I'm going to ask Daisy to get in", with the two sitting on the bed, Peach asks her cousin to enter the room, that the door was open.

Daisy enters the room, remembers Bowser's pajamas and is afraid to think that the koopa would be wearing the same clothes, but seeing both were, the princess is surprised by the new compound costume that the king was wearing. “I thought they would never wake up ... well I have to speak quickly, your children have prepared a surprise for both of you, and they are behind the door. I told them that you had a pajama party and so I prevented them from thinking the wrong things ... the rest I will let my nephews tell ”.

Returning to the door and giving a signal, the koopa begin to enter the room, being led by Roy and Morton who took the breakfast trays for their parents while everyone, they are gathered near the bed of Mama Peach.

"What have you been up to," said Bowser as he hid his tail wagging from side to side, and saw a delicious breakfast cooked with great love. Looking to the side, Bowser is delighted with the look of Peach who was thrilled to receive this type of maternal love for the first time.

"Surprise! We know that Mama Peach will be leaving soon, so we decided to prepare a special breakfast for the two of them to have more time together. We know that our father will feel lonely, and he will work hard for both kingdoms, so we decided that the two should spend this time alone ”, said Júnior happily while sitting on his father's lap.

"Don't worry about us, we will see each other later, and we know that Mama Peach will return to the palace, and we will have plenty of time for everyone to be together", with Wendy reassuring the two, Peach is so excited she starts to cry with happiness , making all koopas proud to give this gift to their mother.

"I am very happy, and I will be even more so when I give a good morning kiss to each one of you", with Peach making everyone go to her date, the princess hugs everyone and feels that she has never been more complete in her life.

While Júnior, together with the koopalings, left the room to make his parents more comfortable, the little koopa who was sitting on his father's lap praised the new pajamas that he was wearing. "King Daddy is handsome, when I'm older I'll want a pair of pajamas just like that".

"When he gets older, maybe his mother will make him pajamas like that," says Bowser, laughing at his children and showing him the gift he had received from the princess that made him very happy. "This one was made especially by your mother, it is one of the best gifts in the world".

As he smiled, King Koopa did not expect to be surprised by his children's response: “I think my gift is more beautiful,” said Wendy as she pointed to the new bow that Peach gave her as a gift, making all the koopas in that room compete and boast with the gift I got from their mother.

With Daisy making everyone go out, and heading out for breakfast with her nephews, while the couple enjoy another time alone, Bowser is left wondering how the princess prepared all those presents.

“I already told you it's a secret, the only thing I'm going to tell you is that you're not the only one with tricks, Daisy is a heavy sleeper and we went to bed early, so I had enough time to prepare everything. Now, let's hurry up and eat, because I'm sure they had a lot of work to prepare all of this ”.

"Yes ... they gave their all, they must have woken up too early to make them themselves, if they had asked Cookoopa for help I'm sure some pancakes wouldn't have the edges burnt", with the two laughing as they noticed the pattern on the pancakes , the couple gets out of bed and wash their faces to go back to bed and enjoy their breakfast.

While they both ate, Bowser seeing that Peach was also eating the burnt edges just like him, tries to make his bride not feel guilty "Love doesn't have to eat the burnt edges, you can let me take care of them, the kids won't stay upset ”.

"No, I will eat everything, the children made this breakfast with love, and I will not leave anything behind ... besides this is the first time I get a coffee in bed", remembering that he always had to act according to etiquette, Peach learned from an early age that each place had a function and always had to follow others no matter what their will.

“Everything will change, meals in bed are the best, when you are here at home, you can get used to it. Furthermore, I imagine that you must feel in a way you have never felt before, seeing the effort and love they put in makes everything more special and delicious ”, says Bowser as his heart was racing to see the love that Peach had already created with his children.

“Bowser I know that I am not their mother, but I feel every day that I really am their mother. Seeing how hard they worked for us both left my heart speechless, I don't even taste burnt, everything is wonderful, I just want to be with everyone and make everyone happy, I will never let you feel alone again, because I only feel complete when I'm with everyone ”.

Peach might not have seen her children's growth, but Bowser was happy to see how much his princess cared for each other, she never had a close relationship with everyone, and now she felt that each one was important in her life, and just like her, his fiancee felt he was part of the family and he needed nothing else in this life.

Bowser smiling like a fool and staying in the world of the moon, Peach wakes up the koopa and without caring about the etiquette he starts eating without worrying about manners, telling the koopa not to waste the food and go back to eating, before she eats the part of him, making his fiancé laugh and drink coffee next to his love.

With energy to spare, Bowser and Peach feel they could face an exercise marathon that nothing would affect them. "Love how about we spend a little more time here in the room and then play on your Pickleball court with the whole family," says Bowser creating a way to get everyone together and have fun until the last moment.

“I think it's perfect, everyone should still be having breakfast, and we can be together a little longer; now what does my fiance intend to do in that time? ”

“Ah, this is easy”, Bowser making Peach lie on the bed, for the first time let his wishes for the princess appear, leaving Peach flushed and embarrassed, even so the koopa does not retreat and looking into the passionate eyes of his love, begins to speak in her ears how much she loves her. Kissing her neck and soon after filling the princess with kisses, Bowser kisses Peach's lips hugging her right after. "I love you Peach Toadstool, know that I will be waiting for you forever, and when you return to your home, know that I will make you never want to leave here again".

Having spoken in her hoarse voice, in a tone that only Peach could hear, the princess feels an indescribable warmth throughout her body that shivered her whole body. Her heart racing, Peach wanted time to stop, wanted Bowser to keep hugging her, wanted him closer to her, wanted to never leave her side again, and in every thought she felt her heart go crazy. "So be sure to make everyone understand that I am yours, so that we never have to separate again."

"I love you too, please wait for me, I will go back to your side", closing his eyes, Peach rests in Bowser's arms, and in that moment, they didn't care about real duties, they were just a couple in love wanting to spend a lifetime together. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Daisy returned to her quarters to finish packing, the koopalings were in the living room waiting for their aunt to return for everyone to spend the last moments together, while her parents enjoyed the time they gave them both. With the door opening, everyone thought that hers had already returned, but they come face to face with Bowser and Peach going to meet them, making everyone smile when they were one last time with their mother before she left.

"Mommy, why are you here, and what a beautiful dress," says Junior as she ran alongside Morton and hugged the princess without damaging her dress. 

“You really thought we were going to be without you all the time, we have one last thing to do before we leave. Let's play Pickleball ”. Cheering everyone in the room, Peach asks Kamek to take Daisy on the court, as he would be having fun with everyone one last time.

  
  


With the help of the palace staff, Daisy has just organized her bags, and leaves her rooms all dressed up, looking forward to meeting Luigi; going to the room where he was supposed to find the koopalings, Kamek meets the princess and takes her to the court to warn about Peach's decision to be with everyone one last time. Arriving on the court, the princess of Sarasaland realizes that everyone organized a mini championship, and everyone was having fun without bothering to win, they were just happy to be with their parents for a while longer. Sitting and watching everyone's happiness, Daisy doesn't interrupt anyone and is happy to see Peach's choice, his cousin has finally found his place. 

In the last round of the championship, both teams were tied and Peach and Bowser decided to decide on the winner the next time the princess returned to the palace, as she had to return to Mushroom and put her plans into practice. Even though they had to postpone the result, the koopas were not sad because they knew that their mother would return, especially since Peach would never leave a game without finishing.

Finding Daisy sitting in the stands, the princess asks her cousin if she is ready to return to Mushroom Kingdom, because in a few hours they would be inundated with questions from the media regarding their mysterious vacation.

“Yes, I'm ready, all that's left is to say goodbye to everyone”, says Daisy with a little bit of regret in her heart, when thinking about separating from everyone.

"How about we all go to the hangar, so we can say goodbye to everyone properly," says Peach, already having experience and knowing that it would be easier to talk to everyone in that location. With Lemmy and Larry holding the princess's hands, Peach heads to the hangar where he meets everyone at the palace and says goodbye to everyone.

Starting with Ludwig and ending with Junior, the princess hugs and kisses each of the koopa present there, including Valkoopy, Cookoopa, Fairy godmother, Kamek and Kammy saying that she would return to the palace and mainly, that she loved the whole new family. Daisy, going after Peach, ends up being unable to hold her tears, and cries as she embraces the koopas, which had taken place in her heart.

Bowser, Peach and Daisy entering the private jet, say goodbye one last time while the jet heads to Mushroom, missing one of the koopalings that saw his Mama Peach return to his kingdom. Kammy approaching everyone soon tries to change the climate that everyone was feeling: “Your father said that everyone is free today, without tasks, without obligations, just don't leave the palace, and don't say anything about the mother of you, now will be the most difficult time that we will all face, until then you must support not only your father, but also the princess who is struggling to stay with you all ”.

Xxxxxxxxxxx000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that is first class, if we had traveled in these seats to the Grand Channel I would never have wanted to get off the plane", says Daisy, feeling the comfort of the jet they were on. 

"Here in Darklands, we give a lot of importance to comfort, if everything was hard, it would not be possible to give everyone a good quality of life, besides that it directly influences the performance of work and their daily routines", explains Bowser speaking about the importance of the quality of life that he fought in his reign for everyone in his kingdom to enjoy.

“It makes a lot of sense, and looking at it that way you are completely right. Now Peach, what a dress is this, if I knew you wanted to steal the show like that I would have done a little better ”.

Laughing at Daisy's comment, Peach shows off the new dress that Fairy Godmother specially prepared for the princess. "I need to arrive in a beautiful and beautiful Mushroom, showing how happy I am."

"You mean, that will show off your beautiful dress, your stunning smile, and your wonderful wedding ring, making the media go crazy."

With everyone laughing, the mood of the trip changes quickly and the trip that should have been long, ends up passing very quickly, and when everyone realized they were already halfway there. Daisy getting up with the couple decides to get a drink and leave her cousin alone with Bowser to enjoy the rest of the trip.

After Daisy orders a juice and leaves, Peach surprises Bowser by asking for flaming air bubbles again, the drink that ended up being part of their story.

"Peach are you sure about this?"

"I do have Bowser, it will be my last drink for a while and I really like the taste".

With Bowser making the same request as Peach, they both go back to their seats and enjoy their moment alone. "Love, do you want me to do something before we arrive?"

"I just want to be by your side, I don't need anything else."

"You can be sure that I will always be by your side", kissing Peach's forehead, Bowser takes Peach's delicate hands and reminds her of all the activities that they haven't done yet. "Next time, I have to take you to the mall, we have to see a movie with the whole family, and we didn't even go to a pool".

"I'm going to look forward to it all, and I didn't know there was a pool in the palace."

"You're right, we don't have it yet, but I figured my fiance would like this idea so I'm already working on it." 

“You really are a fool,” says Peach, resting his head on Bowser and listening to his heart.

“Yes, I'm your fool, and Peach don't worry, everything will be fine and we will all be together forever. And no matter what kingdom you are in, know that by marrying me, my home is at your side, regardless of the kingdom we are in, so don't worry about anything and just look ahead, because soon we'll be together again ”. Reassuring the princess, Bowser keeps talking to Peach, not caring about the media attacks and she doesn't stop being who she really is, and if she has a problem she can count on her partner to face everything.

Both of them keeping their eyes closed, not caring about anything around them, only with the other's company, stay the rest of the trip together, until they hear the pilot asking everyone to sit down as they would soon land.

The jet landing, Daisy gets up and goes towards Bowser, to say goodbye and go towards her boyfriend. "It was a pleasure to stay in your kingdom, and I am very grateful for your hospitality, take care and take good care of Peach."

"Thanks for everything, I hope you enjoyed all these days, and that you come back more often, you are also part of the family".

"Well, then get ready for our next game, next time I'll be with my team and we won't lose", giving a last giggle, Daisy hugs Bowser and goes down next to the driver to stay close to his bags and wait for his ride to catch them.

Unlike the last time that they were in that jet, Bowser was not with the distressed heart, the woman in front of him was the love of his life, and both loved each other, he did not need to be sad, because he knew he would spend the rest of his life. life next to the person you chose to love. Kneeling down, Bowser takes Peach's hand and kisses her looks in his sweet eyes: “Peach I love you, this is not goodbye, but see you soon, know that I will always be with you, and that soon we will be together, after all we have to plan our wedding ”.

Holding back tears, Peach just smiles at his Bowsy and kisses him on the forehead with all the love and tenderness. “I love you so much Bowser, I promise I will be back and we will be together soon. Now get up before you make me cry and make me give up on that jet, I have one more surprise for you ”. Seconds after saying that he had another surprise, a figure enters the private jet of koopa, which makes Peach happy to find that person.

"Oh ... sorry for the intrusion, Princess Daisy said I could come in, but anything I can wait outside."

“Don't worry, Toadette, I have nothing to hide and you have arrived at the right time. Did you bring what I asked for? ”

With Peach's faithful friend nodding, the little toad delivers an object to the princess, while staying a bit away from Bowser for not knowing how to deal with the koopa.

"Peach what is all this about?"

“This is your new cell phone, now you have a model that can communicate with me. The cell phone in the box has my number noted, and your job is to create a communication network that we can communicate with, without using satellite calls, anywhere in the world. And as I know that you will conquer some territories, use them to make a signal antenna, so we can talk at any time of the day without having to do a videoconference between the kingdoms ”.

"I will build it as soon as possible ... then can I call you later?"

"Anytime you want," says Peach, as he approached one last time and hugged the groom. "Now I need to go, wish me luck Bowser."

"I will wish, and don't worry, I know that you will be perfect".

“Thank you, see you later my Bowsy”, approaching the koopa, both kiss one last time and forget that Toadette was in the place, where she gets her face red for seeing the couple in love.

Peach exits the jet, looks back one last time, and knows that Bowser was not sad, as he realizes that Bowser was wearing his new bracelet and that a part of it was with him. While walking with Toadette, several photographers were covering the return of the heroes of their kingdom to royalty. While Peach, Daisy and Toadette were together, Toadsworth was waiting with Mario and Luigi for the princesses to return, making the media think that everyone had just parted for a moment.

"Hey Peach, is it really okay for me to be alone in a car with Luigi, won't that hinder your plans?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Daisy, you can enjoy a little intimacy. I'll be fine with everyone, think that this is a way of saying thanks to both." giving Daisy a hug as they were arriving, Peach begins to act to make everyone's attention fall on her.

Meeting with Mario, Peach steals the show with her dress, and with a beautiful smile, makes several paparazzi see that the princess was wearing a beautiful ring. Everyone is going crazy, they soon think about why the princess wanted to hold a press conference days after her private vacation, making everyone think about the changes that her kingdom would witness.

Taking the place of Toadsworth who would hold Peach's hands, Mario acted as if nothing had happened, and held the princess's hands while waving at the cameras and heading for the royal car. With everyone entering the vehicle, Toadsworth closes all windows, shielding the sound and leaving the safe environment for everyone to relax.

With a frown, the toad who was smiling at the cameras, had not yet settled for Peach's choice. “Peach, I have many things to discuss with you, since last week that you decided to go alone to Bowser territory, but I will start with another question, why that gecko? I understand that royalty is under a lot of pressure, and I realized that we didn't pay enough attention to you and your feelings ... but that koopa, has always caused destruction in our kingdom. I know you are a kind person, and you never really hated him, but you always got angry when he came and got in the way ... is that some form of punishment or did he somehow make up his mind? ”

“Toadsworth, this is not a conversation to have inside the car. But you know as much as I do, that we don’t rule the heart, I’m not crazy, or he did something to get in my head, the only thing Bowser did was win my heart. That is the only thing I will say at the moment, as soon as I arrive at the castle, I want to see my father, and soon I will talk to you in person ”.

Mario just observing how Peach spoke and acted, the plumber only decides to find out who this new Peach was, and then fight for his love and win her back.

Unable to restrain his curiosity, Toadette, who was standing next to Peach, cannot take his eyes off the princess's new dress. "Peach I never saw this dress, it is really wonderful, did you buy it on the Grand Channel?"

“I didn't buy it anywhere, it was made inside Bowser's palace, I met a person who makes beautiful dresses like these, if you wish I can show you my prom dress, my kimono I wore on the beach, the dress that I was asked to marry ”.

"Peach, you were on the beach, it wasn't dangerous, someone may have seen you", says Mario worried about the princess image, even though they weren't together, she didn't want to see her sad.

“Calm down Mario, I was on the beach with Bowser and the whole family, but they were safe, we went to Salty Beach, it's a territory that belongs to Darklands, everything was done with the greatest description. Bowser isolated the whole area so that we could enjoy it with peace of mind, and not just stay at the Palace ... if the media had this kind of information, you can be sure that everyone would already know about my relationship with Bowser ”.

“I had already informed Mario, as much as I don't like the idea, we must believe Peach, she would not do anything that would harm her plans. Now I would like the princess to tell me all her steps later, since the week before she left the castle and went to venture into another kingdom ”.

With Toadette's cell phone ringing, toad answers and hears great news, which would make the princess very happy. "The media is in the castle, everyone is asking where the princess was and her clothes and her ring drew enough attention to drive them crazy, the king had to go into an emergency meeting and so he won't be able to talk to you."

Peach being happy, he imagines that he will have no problem getting every media vehicle to attend his press conference, but when he arrives in front of his castle, everyone inside the car sees a crowd waiting for the princess to make some kind of royal statement. Cars having to stop due to multiple photographers, the only decision Peach would have to make was to get out of the vehicle and give everyone something to hold on to until the press conference.

Getting out of the car, next to Toadsworth, the princess tries to calm everyone by informing that later everyone would know the reason for so much suspense. Mario appearing behind the two, makes the situation turn in his favor and holding Peach's hand, does what his heart says, without damaging his relationship with the princess. “The trip was very long, and at the moment our bodies are very locked, I guarantee that everyone will have the necessary time to clear their doubts at the press conference. Now if everyone will excuse us, I will go with my brother and the princesses, we will play a game of tennis to exercise our bodies and then we will enter the castle to rest and talk to King Toadstool ”.

Giving everyone false hope, Mario's response causes everyone to enter the castle and stay away from the media vehicles, in which they could breathe with relief. Everyone getting together, Mario takes off his cap and sincerely asks if they could play a little, because the plane left him and his brother with the movements stopped.

“Okay Mario, Luigi also told me about the trip, I think a little game will not hurt us. How about you and Peach against me and Luigi, if everyone agrees we will play 3 sets ”.

"I have no complaints, at least the paparazzi will get tired and leave soon," says Peach as he excuses Toadsworth and heads out to the court with everyone. 

Accustomed to playing with Peach, Mario knew about all his partner's quirks and abilities, they were considered the perfect pair, and although he didn't want to admit the only ones who managed to compete at the same level was Bowser with Júnior who had such a strong bond when Mario had it with his princess. However, at that moment the plumber was feeling that the connection between the two was no longer the same, and as much as he struggled, the interaction between the two was lost.

Even though she looked like the usual pair, Daisy managed to see the difference between Mario and Bowser. In the past, her cousin displayed a high fighting spirit, making her an opponent who always gave her trouble, but beside the koopa, Peach always smiled, she illuminated everyone regardless of the result and when the two got together and played seriously, nobody managed to stop them.

Luigi making the final point, is very happy and shows off to Mario and Peach, challenging the two to hit a ball that they can't return because he feels unbeatable next to Daisy. Mario hitting the challenge performs a very fast serve and runs towards the net; the moment Daisy returns the serve, Mario uses all his strength and makes his move, aiming at the bottom of the court hoping to destabilize his opponent. Having used all his energies, Mario ends up crouching near the net hoping that the enemy team will fail and he will be able to show the princess that he could count on him.

Responding with a quick movement, Luigi manages to force his reflexes to the maximum and with Daisy's instruction, he uses a lob, to thwart Mario and Peach's plans that would not be able to reach the ball in time.

As everyone looked at Mario's face, Peach realized that it wasn't the end of it and running towards Mario who was still crouching, the princess jumped on his back using the plumber as a springboard, just as she learned in the last few days at Salty Beach.

Daisy recalling the beach volleyball scene, the princess tries to run to the unprotected side of the court, but she can't even get close to the place, due to her cousin having already acted. Peach had not only learned to make that move, but he also used all the brute force he managed to accumulate in his move, to accelerate the ball, leaving Luigi and Daisy with their faces on the ground for having lost the challenge.

"Hey Peach, that doesn't count," says Daisy as she thought of a strategy to win against Peach and Bowser.

"We were challenged, I didn't break any rules, and whoever said I couldn't use any necessary means", laughing at her cousin, the princess turns her attention to mario asking if she had hurt him or hurt him in any way.

  
  


“You didn't hurt me Peach, besides I am used to doing this kind of movement with Luigi, I just didn't expect you to know how to do it so well, even though we never trained.

"" Really Peach, so nobody expected, I thought we were unbeatable, I think I let my head go up. But could you tell us where you learned to do that, I would like Daisy to learn too "Although he had good intentions, Luigi had forgotten where both princesses were and ended up playing at a point that was not good to play at the moment.

" If you want me to learn something, teach me yourself, I bet it will be much more rewarding thus. And no matter where Peach learned, I would be happier if my boyfriend personally taught me. ”

"If you want me to learn something, teach me yourself. The teacher of Peach, as much as I wanted, will not be able to teach me in the same circumstances that she learned", crossing the arms the princess of Sarasaland tries to end the conversation before the climate gets heavy; however Mario is very curious and is waiting for the princess's answer, as he wanted to meet the teacher who taught her.

"I learned from Bowser and Ludwig, they both taught me together how to jump, how to better control my strength, and give a boost without hurting who is getting support."

Upon hearing, and understanding why Daisy wanted to end the matter, Luigi is upset for asking and making his brother suffer by remembering who Peach was with these days. Toadette, seeing that the game was over and after the game, all the photographers were gone, marveling at the princess's rapport with the hero of her kingdom, the little girl approaches everyone inviting everyone to lunch and getting comfortable in the castle. "You would like to eat something specific, our chef is waiting to serve you all with a delicious meal and a magnificent dessert".

“I don’t want anything specific, I haven’t eaten the castle food for a long time and I want to taste the homemade taste of the food here, tell the chef to surprise us ... and you don’t have to worry about making a dessert, I believe you should have When some boxes arrived in the kitchen, please ask to keep them in the freezer and bake in two batches at 180 degrees for 30 minutes, I want everyone to have the privilege to taste a small souvenir that I brought for everyone. Toadette, but one thing, please join us for lunch and call Toadsworth to join us, a full table is more cheerful and makes the food more delicious ”.

"Oh, a memory, you can leave Peach, I will inform the kitchen staff, in the meantime I will ask you to serve lunch", says to the princess's personal friend, being very happy with the invitation and consideration that Peach had with everyone.

  
  



	40. Cold Night

With everyone heading to the table, the castle chef at the request of Toadsworth prepared a large number of dishes for the princess to forget the cuisine of Darklands, which according to Toadsworth's imagination must not have been easy for the princesses. While Peach and Daisy chose their dishes, Mario was amazed at the princess's choice of dishes, instead of giving preference to the salad he loved to eat, Peach chose a piece of steak, which made up most of his plate, followed by a option of cheeses and a strawberry juice as usual.

"What an appetite Peach, I think your trip was more tiring than mine, since you are not always getting your salad, anyway it is really important to strengthen your body and be ready for any challenge", says Mario with a small smile, making Peach laugh at your comment.

"This can only be the brainwashing she received, never that my girl would put aside one of her favorite dishes," said Toadsworth, nervous about Bowser's interaction with Peach.

“Toadsworth ... it is very rude to comment on a lady's dish, I hope that was a mistake on your part, besides I was not brainwashed at all; if everyone notices Daisy has the same dish as mine, ”said Peach, using the teachings of the toad against himself.

"Don't even look at me, I just wanted to compare the flavors, after so long I want to know which is the best Mushroom or Darklands", said Daisy while ignoring the looks. His commentary ends the moment of discussion and everyone sits down and begins to eat their meals and enjoy the sweet taste of the castle's food.

Toadsworth, making sure that Darklands could not get to the bottom of the castle's cuisine, asks Daisy to share her thoughts: “Princess Daisy, I have always been able to trust your taste buds, and I would like to know your opinion, which of the kingdoms has better cuisine?

"Darklands, no doubt, "closing your comment, Daisy does not say anything and makes the toad ask directly to Peach, and ultimately time the strange relationship that both were having.

Most staying in shock, taking Peach and Daisy, no one had actually tried Darklands cuisine, so Peach decided to explain all the points that make Darklands win. “When we compare the same dish, we see that in the castle the prepared meat is noble, the cut was accurate so as not to waste nothing, besides that we can feel all the spices and fine herbs that were used during its preparation, I'm not saying it's bad, we can feel all the love and affection that was put in this dish, I really missed that flavor. But when we compare it with the flavor of Darklands, we have a big difference, they also use high quality products, to be aware we don't even need to use a knife to cut the meat, when we put it in the mouth it cuts and we feel an explosion of flavor, it's a light dish that always makes the flavor stay in your memory ”.

With the matter over, everyone finishes their lunch and Toadette asks to bring the dessert, which had been prepared for everyone in the castle. Doing exclusively as Peach indicated, each receives an entire pie instead of just a piece of that wonderful pie.

Even without having talked to her father, the king of Mushroom, Peah could no longer stand the way Toadsworth looked at her and decided to use desserts as a weapon to silence the toad, until both had a proper conversation alone. “I hope everyone can enjoy this delicious dessert, and Toadsworth remember that we haven't talked to each other yet, but I would like to make some things clear, just as you don't like people who speak ill of the kingdom, I don't like that, who speak ill of mine groom, he is the one I chose, I know it may seem forced, but my feelings have changed and when I saw my heart it was already his, so please think that you will be hurting me when you call him a gecko and want to be compared to everything ”.

“I do not understand, when you disappeared, I did not know what to do, I spent days without sleep, I was looking for flashers from your location, and soon after I found out that I was next to those who always kidnapped you and even caused you nightmares .. .even Mario or Daisy even knew where you were. ”

“I am sorry for all the worry and work that I made everyone go through, you know that I consider you as a father, you have always been by my side, guiding me to the right path, watching me grow. Even so I was lost, although I seemed happy, there were layers of me that needed to be freed and in those days, all my fears that were suffocating me were released, I am no longer afraid to wake up and feel alone, of having to fight to be special for someone, just as my heart desires. I found my place, I am no longer afraid, because I know that no matter how far or how long we will be apart, whenever I close my eyes I know that my other half is waiting for me; I was slow to accept these feelings, I thought I was wrong, I punished myself for it, but my heart spoke louder. You don't have to worry, I'm not a little girl anymore, or someone who needs to be rescued, now I know the way I'm going to go ”.

“So let me ask you something, are you okay? Now that you are back in the castle, are you happy with all of this? ”

“I am very happy to have returned to the castle and to be with everyone, I was homesick and I have some plans that I will make ... but I cannot say that I am totally well, I am happy with my decisions, the only thing is that I miss you, I didn't want to leave Darklands, nor that they missed me ”.

“Peach, I didn't know you felt that way, I will be careful with the way I speak, this old man still wants to talk to you, and I will not question you anymore, I see that the girl I created has changed , a wonderful woman, and I believe in your decisions and I will support you. But I will make it clear that I only trust you, I will never fully trust Bowser, I know he has his heart, but if he ever does her harm, I will be the first to punish him, ”said Toadsworth, regardless of the size or strength of the most powerful Koopa in the world.

With a small smile, Peach knows that Bowser would never hurt her, for all these years, no matter how she treated him, Bowser was always by his side, offering to make her smile, giving his hand to support her, giving her hand, asking for a chance for both to get to know each other, and now that she accepted she would never let go. “Bowser has always treated me well, no matter the situation, he has always been by my side, and he loves me more than anything and will always take care of me, an example of this is my presence here. Changing the subject I wanted to know what you thought about the log, I realized that everyone ate without leaving any crumbs ”.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was over, just the moment I put it in my mouth it disappeared in an instant," said Mario, who was amazed that he didn't see the pie finish and didn't even feel heavy after a delicious dessert. that dessert was something out of this world, they ask Peach to tell him where he bought it, because even the castle chef needs to know the recipe, or create a stock of these wonderful pies.

Peach and Daisy smiling, the princesses have the same thought and keep laughing inside everyone's face when they know the origin of this pie. "I didn't buy it anywhere, they are made especially in Volcano Palace, by the royal chef Cookoopa, this is his specialty and trademark. Now you really think that Daisy and I were being treated badly, after eating such a pie, I think they will never again think that it is impossible for a koopa to create something so delicate and sweet. ”

A toad running to the dining room, excuses me to Toadsworth and informs the kingdom administrator about the king's news, and soon returns to his post. Getting up, the toad changes the face on his face and prepares for all the work that everyone would have ahead of him. "Peach the king is looking for you, it is the best time to talk to his majesty".

Excusing himself Peach meets the king, where he begins to discuss strategies for the collective and the future of the kingdom, meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy and Toadette also leave the table, leaving only Mario and Toadsworth alone on the spot: “Independent of your situation, I didn't really like the two together initially but you heard the princess's feelings, and we can't change anyone's heart, and above all I wish my girl is always happy. Now everything is in your hands, in case you make her heart doubt your feelings, I will stop the press conference, otherwise, I will not let anyone meddle in her decision ... I wish you luck, that's all I can do".

Leaving Mario alone, the plumber, thinks of understanding the princess in front of him, she did not feel special at his side, however he has always been at the princess's side, and has not yet given up on Peach, since they split on the Grand Channel , Mario had thought about his whole life, and he realized too late that he saw his future with Peach, and it took too long to show his feelings to the princess, and finally he will use everything he has to be able to win her back.

Xxxxxxxxx0000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

About to arrive at his palace, Bowser could not take his eyes off to Peach's surprise, since the last few days everything had changed, he no longer needed to have a communication network that only works in his kingdom, now he would show it to the world, and as soon as possible you could talk to the love of your life, no matter the distance. After having configured it for his personal taste, the pilot finally announces that they are arriving, and when landing the koopa he realizes that his children were waiting for him, leaving the vehicle, all the koopas hug their father, to give strength, because they would know that the last days he would work and a lot.

"Kamek, ask our military council to send me a report on our achievements, and accompany me as I need to talk to the kingdom's project team."

Iggy and Larry overhearing their father's conversation, wonder what Bowser was planning and are anxious to know what changes the kingdom would undergo. Bowser, seeing that his children were wanting to participate in this matter, decides to call the two while heading to his office. Standing in his living room with his two children, while Kamek called the technology team, koopa opens the game with his children, “I want to build a new communication network, I don’t just want to use our internal network, and stay away from the world, now we need to be available to the whole world ”.

"Have you thought about how you are going to do this?" asked Iggy, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Not all the details, we will redesign our communication, I will keep our satellite acting as a private network, and I will change the structure of the kingdom, but I do not want to use several antennas for this".

"You could take advantage of all the old cabling," said Larry, already thinking that he would have to adapt his entire team of spies working outside the kingdom.

"This is not a bad idea, King Daddy, you can make a switch and use all the old wiring to create a transmission network connected to small antennas that will guarantee our contact with the rest of the world," said Iggy, thinking of taking advantage of all the structure in Darklands, and apply it to your personal projects.

"It is an excellent idea, even more applied in the right way, I will use the new territories to manage these antennas, and we will test the signal with the rest of the world", proud of his children's intelligence, Bowser praises both and leaves his children attend the meeting you would attend.

After Kamek returns, doing everything his king had asked, Bowser starts the meeting talking about all his plans and developing a project to implement all his ideas, after being satisfied with the result, koopa asks the technology team to get the as soon as possible, that they would show why Darklands is superior to everyone.

Completing his morning schedule, Bowser was eating with his children, and looking at his bracelet that reminded him that his Peach loved him and was always with him. Spending time with his children, the king who should be going to a meeting with his military forces, is interrupted by Kammy who warns that Mushroom Kingdom was requesting a video conference, and it was Princess Peach who would like to speak with the koopa.

His eyes shining the moment he heard Peach's name, Bowser takes all of his children and runs off to see his love and quench his nostalgia; running out even before Kammy teleported all the koopalings, Bowser was already in the video conference room waiting to see his love.

"I hope you had a good trip," said Peach with a big smile on his face when he saw his love even though distant.

“The trip was smooth, but my greatest happiness is to be able to see the love of my life here in front of me ... I miss you”, after Bowser made the princess blush, her children arrive in the living room and her Mama's face comes Peach and is happy to see you again.

"Stop that silly thing, now I'm speaking as a representative of Mushroom Kingdom, and hello children, I hope everyone is well and not giving Kammy too much trouble", stopping blushing and straightening up, the princess shows seriousness on her face, showing everyone that the reason for their call was serious.

Understanding the matter, Bowser only looks at his children once, and sits down as the almighty ruler of Darklands, causing the princess's heart to secretly accelerate to see how her fiancé is doing. "How can I help Mushroom?"

"I found a way to approach everyone at the conference; earlier today everyone tried Cookoopa pie, and were shocked to find that something so smooth was made in Darklands. With that I plan to use all the pies in my collective, doing the media all to taste, and to be seduced by the flavor, and I will make sure to reveal that they are made in the castle, with that I will be able to break the ice and to convince that everything that we knew about Darklands was nothing more than pure prejudice.

"Great lure, I’m going to ask Cookoopa to prepare a small banquet to indulge everyone’s interest, so we can get everyone’s attention and at the same time make everyone tame. Don’t worry, Darklands will participate in the same strategy, if the princess needs something , don't hesitate to ask, we are at your disposal, "said Bowser, already understanding Peach's initial plan and putting it into practice without even the princess having to tell all the details.

" I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I am very happy to see you all, know that I love you all and I am looking forward to our next meeting, but now I have to go; I need to attend another meeting. Be well and know that everyone is in my heart, ”said Peach looking at everyone in the room who was happy to see the princess.

"We love you too Peach, take care and know that your knight is here, all you need to do is just call me, be well my love." Turning off the conference, Bowser sees his children's smiles and to preserve the happiness of everyone, work even harder so that all your plans are carried out perfectly.

xxxxxxxx00000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the meeting room, Peach was throbbing, in addition to all the planning, the princess always heard the same concerns, and was already noticing a pattern in her speech. everyone, even being able to guess what everyone around them was thinking.

"Peach, how about resting in your room, I can bring you some tea to relax", said Toadette sweetly, appearing behind the princess, seeing how tired she was .

"It's a great idea, thank Toadette, it would be great if I had a little time, I would like to unpack and organize my dresses. did you want to join me?"

Waving their heads, the two walk excitedly to the princess's room, in which Peach can organize all her precious memories.Toadsworth, seeing the smile of the two across the hall, at the last minute decides to accompany the two and see why the two displayed a face full of joy.

Everyone entering the princess's quarters, Peach begins to separate her bags and explain to Toadette all the occasions that she has worn each piece. "Well, first of all I need to explain something to you, this dress I am wearing is something done exclusively for me, just like everyone else. This one I asked to be done a few days ago, I wanted something that would surprise the media, and capture everyone's attention, but nothing too out of the ordinary ”, said Peach laughing softly when he remembered the expression of everyone around him.

"What's your favorite?" Asked Toadsworth who was standing at the door and would like to know the story behind the week that the princess stayed away from the castle.

"It is difficult to say, I do not say that I have no favorites, but everyone has precious memories, I have two that are very precious to me".

"Well, then show us all, Toadette is barely managing to contain her excitement," said the kingdom administrator, seeing the toad's face glowing, and using the opportunity to see how much Peach had grown.

“Last week, I went to Darklands with the koopalings, they guided me and took me to the kingdom, upon arriving at Bowser's palace, I ended up discovering it was his birthday, and I ended up deciding to stay in the kingdom all week. At the time I said to myself, that it was a way of showing that I don't need anyone to save me, that I'm not just a damsel in distress; but I was actually curious about everything I was seeing and witnessing. Everything I knew about Darklands was wrong, especially about Bowser, it was like he was someone else, and I only knew one layer of who he really was, and every time I found out who he really was, I loved it more. ” Taking out the first dress she won, Peach notes that she still has Bowser's sweet scent, and it is lost in her memories, until she sees the eyes of the toad, who wants to hear the rest of the story.

“That was the dress I wore on Bowser's birthday, I was the king's guest of honor, and on his birthday, there's a big party, in which Bowser and I ended up dancing so much that day that we kind of got hooked on it ”.

While Toadette was dazzled by the dress, admitting that she had never seen anything like it, Toadsworth is amazed at the value of that single dress, he was unable to calculate an exact value for a simple dress, making the kingdom's administrator realize that Darklands had far more resources than your kingdom. "I imagine that Bowser was wearing the same clothes as always, even with the princess in a really stunning and apparently very expensive dress."

"On the contrary, Bowser wore a beautiful tuxedo, he had also changed his hull for a more formal one. Do not be fooled, the king knows how to dress very well, he just had no opportunity to show it outside his kingdom." With Peach explaining that it was the only dress she had won, the princess speaks a short version of everything that had happened, saving some details that she knew that Toadsworth would not understand very well, but did not stop talking about Bowser or his children.

" Well, now you know what made me go back to Darklands ... after that when I returned to the palace I got new clothes ”, taking off the kimono she wore on Peach beach shows everyone how much she liked that piece, making everyone realize that it meant more than a piece of clothing.

"When did you wear this?" asked Toadette flatly.

“When we were on the beach, Bowser asked to do it especially for that night, he also wore a kimono that matched mine, we walked on the sand, we had a romantic dinner, even with fireworks to make everything more special. ” Knowing what the next dress was, the princess excuses them both, as she needed to try on the dress she loved so much.

While Peach was in the bathroom changing, Daisu appears in the room with Luigi and Mario. party here and we were not invited, I wanted to let Peach know that my father let me come back after the press conference, because now is a very important moment.

“The princess will be very happy with your presence in the castle, and we dare not give a party without all of you, Peach was showing me her dresses and Toadsworth is checking that the princess was safe. She just showed us her kimono and asked for a minute because she wanted to dress the next one ”, explains Toadette the reason everyone was in the room .

"I was just kidding, no need to worry ... but now we were safe, Bowser made sure to prepare everything for the fun a bit when we were in Salty Beach was almost as on our private beach. I believe that Peach will want to come back again, especially now that she owns one of the biggest properties. ”

After Daisy spoke innocently about the princess's estate, everyone, including Luigi, looked at the Sarasaland heiress for explanations on the subject that even Peach herself had not spoken of.

“Me and my mouth… I think Peach hasn't made it yet. Well, Kammy, Bowser's magikoopa, gave Salty's biggest property as a gift, it's a beautiful mansion that now belongs to the princess ”. 

Mario being the most surprised of all, he imagines that he should have participated in the conversation from an early age, so he wouldn't have to guess which tricks koopa used to win Peach's heart and be able to do better than koopa, regaining the princess's love.

Leaving the bathroom, Peach was wearing her dress that she wore in Cloud Kingdom, replicating exactly the appearance she was in when she was asked to marry. "And that was the dress that Bowser asked to make and it was with him that I was asked to marry."

Looking like it was a normal dress, Daisy knew that the stage was not set to show the work of art that Peach was wearing, and without saying anything, Daisy asks Luigi to turn off the lights while she draws the curtains. The moment the room went dark, everyone could see why that dress was the most special of all, instead of total darkness, Peach's dress lit up her entire room giving the appearance that there were stars in her dress, and while she if the stars moved, they danced with her, following the brightness of the ring that seemed to be the moon itself in her hand.

While the princess was showing off, her father the king asked to call the princess to discuss the news about Peach's arrival with the press, apparently everyone thinks that Mario asked for Peach's hand and all the media were present at the press conference that will occur in two days. With Peach changing quickly and going to his father, the brothers Mario and Luigi, go to the room they prepared for both to stay and decide to rest while Peach is not present, leaving only Daisy, Toadette and Toadsworth in the room.

"Princess Daisy, how was my girl on the day she was wearing that dress?" 

"I think you wanted to ask another question, right Toadsworth. On the present day we didn't expect much, we were leaving the beach thinking we were going to Volcano Palace, Bowser even asked for cool clothes for the return trip, that's when Peach got the dress , not that she cares much about it, but the meaning behind it is literally magical ".

“When we realized that we were not going to the palace, Bowser took us to Cloud Kingdom, and there he arranged the whole order. He waited for the night to fall blindfolded and took her to a floating cloud, meanwhile Ludwig Bowser's eldest son, who I want to make clear is a great musician, took a piano they had previously prepared and started playing a song background. Even with the two isolated, I could see that Bowser's outfit turned into a beautiful evening dress, after that he took off Peach's blindfold and they were both dancing in the clouds. ”

“From here, I will count two versions, starting with my version that was seeing everything in the distance, and then the one that Peach told me. While I was away from both of them, the sky was all dark, I couldn't see anything in front of me, but Peach's dress started to shine and it looked like stars were sewn into the dress, after that a starry sky appeared with Peach in the center, soon than a shooting star appeared in the background and soon afterwards Bowser was kneeling showing a ring to Peach that looked like the moon itself was there ".

Seeing that Toadette's eyes were shining, Daisy approaches the toad and holds it in her hands and begins to tell the version that his cousin had said in full detail. "The other day Peach told me the details, when he started the song on the piano, Bowser started singing a song for him that he wrote himself, and according to the lyrics of the song environment changed, obeying his will. The night sky was his work and the starry sky with a focus on Peach, he was also… if I remember correctly, Bowser was making all the stars shine for her, the shooting star and everything, in the end he asked her to marry him, showing the alliance that somehow looks like the moon.

"" After that Toadsworth, we went back to Volcano Palace, and they both didn't need to wear elegant clothes, just each other's company was enough, while Bowser was away, the Koopalings were with her and in never was she alone or unhappy. She sang all the time, laughed all the time, she also fought giving etiquette lessons to everyone and in the end I could always see that my cousin was happy.

"" I think you've said enough, I made my decision about the two. Thank you Daisy, I will see if the king needs anything, know that I already asked to put your bags in the usual room, now with your leave ".

After Toadsworth left, Toadette, feeling safe, asks Daisy one more favor." I know there were things you didn't tell, you don't have to deny it, but now I would like to ask a favor. There is something I can know, I am very curious about Peach's story, it is full of events that seem to come out of a fairy tale ”.

"You can bet Toadette, well, let's see, both of them were hanging out at night and laughing in the halls, Peach considers her children's Koopalings, she hasn't released that information yet, but keep in mind that she will transform, no matter who speaks badly but I can't say anything, because I do the same, I ended up becoming Aunt Daisy, at first it was strange, but then I felt exactly like that their aunt, and most importantly Peach jealous of Bowser, let's go to my room that this story will explain in more detail ".

As time went by, the headlines across the kingdoms spoke of Peach's secret and the possible engagement to Mario, some reporters even managed to record Peach's joint play by jumping on Mario's back, taking this news to the King of Darklands. That instead of making Bowser nervous, he and Ludwig feel a joy for having taught Peach that movement and know that even far away, their company also changed it.

As time passed and night fell, neither Peach nor Toadsworth were seen in the dining room, due to the constant plans and meetings that the princess was spending with the king. All with free time, Daisy runs away with Luigi to be together for a while while Mario walks around the castle, being able to think about his actions.

Finally with all the meetings over, everyone heads to their quarters, and waits until the day of the conference that will be the biggest challenge the kingdom has ever gone through. Peach going right

Peach going straight to his room, he doesn't care about anything but to leave in his bed and keep thinking about Bowser. Mario, who was walking, notices the steps of the princess, puts his plan into action to win her back, approaching her slowly so as not to put any pressure on his beautiful princess. Appearing after a while in the princess' room, Mario excuses himself by entering his room, along with a plate of food that he himself prepared for the princess.

"Peach, you need to eat even just a little, today was not a normal day, walked aircraft have to reset the strength not to feel sick during your night. I know it's not much more prepared than lasagna, trainedlot with Mama Mario , I hope you enjoy".

"Thanks Mario, I think we haven't talked to each other since we saw". Gently interrupting the princess, Mario says it was not the time to talk, as he realized how tired Peach was.

"Today I am only here to ensure that you eat and rest well, I know that you are not used to eating in bed. But if it depends on me, this custom in the castle will be changed, everyone has the right to eat wherever they want, especially in the bed they want. it’s warm. Well, I’m going and tomorrow we’ll see you, have good dreams and know that I’m really on your side and you’re not alone… anything you know where to find Daisy and if you need me, you can look for me. .

"Good night Mario". Tasting the dish that Mario brought, she can see the resemblance to Mama Mario's original recipe, and feels a kind of nostalgia, because from her words, the princess knew that her heart screamed Bowser and not Mario. Eating all the lasagna, Peach realizes that Mario's decision was right, she should have eaten anything, but not because of the trip, but because of the loneliness that lived in her room, even with Daisy, having warned her that could sleep together, since the only thing she should do was to enter Daisy's room, the princess decides that she needs to go through this alone and have faith that she will sleep quickly.

Having already taken a shower and dressed in her pajamas, everything the princess does reminds everyone at Volcano Palace, entering under the blankets, Peach takes Clara away for an instant to see how the flower grew. “You really seem to enjoy being inside me, I have to apologize to you, it's really cold here, but know that I will always take care of you Clara, I want you to grow up strong and strong, and know that at all times I will be here for you. Now good night and sleep well ”.

Guarding Clara, the princess feels that except her heart everything else seemed to be a block of ice, lifeless and lonely. Placing both hands on his heart as if he were holding his life, Peach cringes and when he closes his eyes he sees Bowser's eyes, feels his breath and his desire to hug him only increases.

While Peach tried to sleep, the weather outside had totally turned and it started to rain, making the princess feel like it was raining inside her room, as if she could feel like she was outside getting wet in the rain. Closing his eyes even harder, Peach's concern was growing even more, was everyone in Volcano sleeping well, was his children happy, was Bowser upset by the news from the media, did she hurt him, and if he doesn’t forgive her, that guilt would hit him forever, thinking he wasn’t letting the princess get to sleep.

“Bowser, you really gave me scars, stopping to think I always thought I would have them, and that would keep us apart. I was afraid when I closed my eyes and all those bad feelings would come back, but now all I want is to remember your face and be close to you ”, closing his eyes again, Peach realizes that he can no longer remember the past and only thinks about the future of their lives. With his body continuing to tremble, Peach gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom turning on the shower at the hottest temperature and lies down in his bathtub, finally heating his body.

After spending a long time in the shower and with her eyes almost giving in to tiredness, Peach goes back to her bed wearing the kimono that possessed the smell of Bowser and with her hand on her heart she covers herself and closes her eyes, seeing like this in her dreams , your loved one who embraces and warms you.


	41. Conference

After the princess arrived in Mushroom Kingdom, for the media there was no rest, all the vehicles were working non-stop, to be able to cover the news of the princess's arrival, as well as preparing for the press conference that she would hold. The impact of the possible alliance that Peach was wearing, made everyone's curiosity emerge to the maximum, besides nobody really knew where the princess spent her vacation, the only place she was seen was at the airports and a short period on the Grand Channel . making a whole mystery that should be investigated.

With a new day being born, everywhere talked about Peach and Mario's supposed relationship, about their wonderful relationship with the tennis game, and even speculated about the places the princess went to during her private vacation. While some television programs were scheduled to comment on the favorite couple from all over Mushroom Kingdom; Daisy woke up earlier, becoming concerned about her cousin who spent her first night away from everyone she loved. Going to the princess' chambers, Daisy finds Peach who, even under her blankets, was extremely cold, as if she were sleeping on a block of ice.

Trying to wake Peach up, Daisy is very concerned about not having an answer from her cousin. “Peach don't do this to me .... come on, answer me. Why weren't you in my room yesterday, I'm glad I got here early, you're too cold, I just hope you haven't been too late ”. Taking Peach to the bathroom, Daisy fills her bathtub with hot water and puts on her cousin, hoping to stabilize her temperature.

Upon contact with the hot water, the princess's face begins to turn redder, and Peach slowly begins to open her eyes, and seeing Daisy's face, she begins to become aware of the place she was in. "Why am I in the bathtub?"

“You can't imagine how worried I was; I came to wake you up and ask why you didn't go to my room, and I found you colder than an ice pack, besides you didn't wake up at all. The only thing I thought about doing was putting you here ”.

“I'm sorry… Last night I was too tired to dry myself, and I went to bed without thinking about the consequences, even because of that I felt very cold at night. And I didn't really go to your room, I didn't want to bother you, even with you saying it wouldn't be a problem, I don't want to depend on anyone, I'll learn to live with these feelings for myself. ”

"You have to take better care of yourself, yesterday you were practically all day in meetings and didn't look at yourself, I'm not always by your side to lecture you, how do you want me to be, when you're away?"

"I promise that I will take care of myself, starting today, that I will take the day to rest and be with my friends, I will not leave the castle and I will not do anything risky or exhausting," said Peach showing his cousin that he could trust her. .

Even trusting Peach, Daisy decides to keep an eye on her best friend whenever possible, and together they both walk to have a nice breakfast, to relax the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxx

With the whole kingdom of Mushroom Kingdom, talking only about Princess Peach, even in Darklands, it is rumored that the princess could marry Mario, shocking all citizens. As Kamek was one of the people who helped spread the word about Peach, the whole kingdom kept talking about something other than Bowser's interaction with Peach and what his governor's reaction to the news would be.

Happy with the development that everything was taking, Bowser is not irritated by the development of the news and acting as he had already planned, the king of Darklands makes a pronouncement for the whole kingdom, appearing in all possible media devices. “Pay attention, because your king has more important things to talk about than some gossip. First of all, our territory in the last few days has expanded further, and we owe it all to our powerful army; with that we will have a great improvement and quality of life for all the people. Now the most urgent matter, I will also hold a press conference, it will be the day after Mushroom Kingdom, it will be held at the new Bowser Castle, and I invite all kingdoms, especially Mushroom to witness a real revolution ”.

Closing his speech, Bowser awaits the reaction of everyone around him, he would use any means to make his will come true, and he would make everyone accept it, either by seeing how wonderful he is, or through fear.

“My lord, I sent a recording of your speech to the kingdom of Mushroom, Toadsworth himself said he would spread the news, it will be a very big bait for the media to ignore, it will seem that we are not happy with the current news from Princess Peach and let's set up something to stop them, "says Kamek, making everything within the plans of his king.

" Great, I will go out for a moment, I will analyze the new territories, I will come back as soon as I can, and anything I leave the kingdom in your hands ”, leaving Bowser without wasting time, focuses even more on his work as ruler of Darklands until the big day of the conference arrives.

With the video of Bowser circulating throughout Mushroom Kingdom, the entire press was anxious to know what revolution the fearsome Koopa was talking about, would these events shake the peace of the kingdom, or would the fearsome king finally give up on the princess .

Toadsworth, meeting with Peach, begins to report all his steps, and already takes the opportunity to clarify some points. "Princess I did everything necessary for the whole kingdom to know about Bowser's invitation, now everything will depend on the result of your press conference. And speaking of her, I was thinking of ordering a formal suit, to show the seriousness of the matter, besides you already talked with Mario? ”

"Thank you for all your effort, I promise that I will make the press conference a success, you don't have to worry about my dress, I have something exclusively prepared for the occasion. I haven't seen Mario since breakfast, I would like to talk to him, since I came back we haven't had the opportunity to really talk about all of this. "

"I see, well I won't bother you anymore, have a great princess day". With Toadsworth moving away, Peach decides to stay in the garden and enjoy his free time. 

Knowing that Daisy was happy to be with Luigi, Peach chooses to rest and enjoy the nature around her. Closing her eyes, the sun's rays left the princess's face so serene that it looked like a work of art. Noticing anything around him, Peach doesn't realize that a shadow passed by him and was enjoying his company.

Thinking about everyone at Volcano Palace, Peach feels her heart sink, she wanted to be with everyone, she wanted to be able to laugh, play, hug and not have to hide that everyone is wonderful. Thinking about having tea, the princess slowly opens her eyes and finds Mario at her side, smiling while admiring her.

"Hello Peach, you look beautiful as always, I brought you this flower of fire, it may seem like nothing, but it is from the heart. I have been thinking about you a lot, and I thought it would brighten your day".

"Thank you Mario, she is very beautiful, I will ask you to put them in a vase. I was worrying you all morning, I thought you left without saying goodbye."

"I wasn't going to leave you at such an important moment, I just needed some time to think and put the ideas in place. I kept thinking about the past and especially about the two of us, I used to expect you to do everything, just show something when I felt pressured, but I had many plans that I ended up not telling you. I wanted to travel with you, get to know the world, form a family and be together all our lives. It was so good when it was just the two of us, we didn't need to talk because the company was enough from the other".

"Mario, you don't have to worry like that. I still have a great deal of affection for you."

"You know, Peach, I really was an idiot on the moon, the fact that I acted just because Bowser acted made me look like I have weak feelings for you, but in reality I am in love with you, and if you allow me to show you that, I will to show that I’m the guy you’ve always dreamed of, ”said Mario, not letting the princess finish speaking, while the hero of the kingdom tried to shake Peach’s feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that chance, my heart belongs to someone else, I thought I didn't need to have this kind of conversation, I think I'm asking you a lot to stay by my side".

"You told me that your heart belongs to someone else, and that person is precisely Bowser, the one who has disturbed our lives a lot, and if you can forgive him I thought I could ask you for a chance, at least to show you my real ones Today Bowser can do you good, but he has already given you a lot of headaches and who knows what he can do in the future, I don't want to let that happen, I want to be by your side, to be your partner, but rather than really I have been, I want to make you dream of us again. All I ask is a chance ".

"Mario, I always dreamed of the two of us, I always expected to hear those words, but now this is not enough. I dreamed I woke up to feel something, I stuck in the hope of knowing love, I spent hours wondering when we both would have something more But I was wrong, all I thought I knew was just an illusion I'm sorry but I can't give you a chance, because I would be lying to you and it would only hurt you. I love Bowser, being with him makes me feel alive, it is as if everything in the world fits together, as if I were born to be beside him, I always want to be beside him, and even now that we are separated our hearts are united and we are one. "

"I'll ask you just one more thing, and if no one accepts your union, and if the kingdom you fight so hard for, turn your back on you. What are you going to do, are you willing to give up everything to be with him?"

"My best memories are with him by my side, I will not lie to myself, if I cannot convince everyone, I am willing to abandon the crown, I always put the kingdom first, I always pushed my happiness away by Mushroom’s good. So no matter what they do, they can even arrest me, I know I’ll be back with him, and nothing or anyone can take his place. You know Mario, we had a lot of moments together, but I realized that the silence that always it was deafening, I was lonely, and I was daydreaming, as if everything here was normal, but with Bowser everything is different, my heart beats whenever I think of being with him, I am not alone anymore, because it completes me and when we are together we have a world of our own ”, said the princess with a passionate look.

Mario, seeing a look that Peach never displayed with him, gets a little angry, thinking that all that was meaningless, that she was going to be disappointed when knew the real Bowser, and wanted to avoid that as soon as possible. “Peach this is crazy, he can never be by your side, I know what it is like to be by your side and I say that now you are confusing things. This is all an illusion, you don't really know him as I do, you are totally different. ”

“You are right Mario, Bowser cannot always be by my side, you were the one who was always with me. But he was always trying to be by my side, and no matter how much I hurt him, he always tried to make me smile, he always tried to walk beside me, he never gave up on me, because no matter how much pain he felt, he always stood up and smiled at me. Now I would like you to hear my words well, you don't know anything about Bowser, your true strength and personality is not in fighting you, it is in your heart, and that you do not know, and you will never know like me, you are the person who least knows him ”.

"Peach, but I ..."

Cutting Mario, Peach decides to end the story of the two. “You know Mario, I always shouted your name, to save me, and I always felt comfortable by your side, I always felt a huge affection for you, I see you as my older brother that I never had. Now when I'm with him, my heart screams thanks to all the love he gives me, he screams so that I can always be by his side, and when we're apart, the world is colorless, I hide my tears, all the time, and everything it becomes cold, and I always think about our memories together, and there is nothing and nobody that will change my heart ”, failing to avoid the princess dropped a tear, making Mario not have the strength to counter the princess's pure feelings.

"You know, we talked so much, but it seemed so little, I even loved hearing your voice, even if it wasn't with me. We watched the sunset, we watched the stars, but I feel it wasn't enough, but I know I will have one my whole life with him, and I will never feel that pain in my chest again, because we will always be together.

"I don't agree with you, and I can't understand it, I already realized that nothing I say will change that. At tomorrow's press conference, I will accompany you, and soon after I will leave, I will go back to the castle and wait for your dreams to come true and you will not be disappointed ”, excusing himself, Mario withdraws leaving Peach alone in the garden.

Even with the conversation with Mario being difficult, Peach is unmoved and shows that her feelings got stronger with every minute she spoke. Turning her eyes closed again, the princess takes a deep breath and tries to soften the longing she felt in her chest:

"In this romantic silence

As we turn like the stars

I ask you not to forget

De salvo r the first dance of your dreams tonight "

" And I ask you to appear in my dreams tonight Bowsy ".

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxx

Dawn and being the big day, Toadsworth wakes up even earlier than the actual planning, and heads to the place where the press conference will be held, ensuring that everything is spotless, and that everyone can see and hear the princess perfectly. After checking everything, the toad returns to the castle, while wishing luck for the princess and the path she wished to take. Entering the castle, Toadsworth heads for the princess's room, for himself to wake up and see her condition, but is surprised to see that Peach was already awake and fully made up, and although she wore her usual dress, there was a large box in her bed, indicating that she was properly prepared.

“Good morning Toadsworth, I don't think I was the only one to wake up early, as much as I tried to go back to sleep, I was very anxious to get back to sleep, but don't worry, because yesterday I rested very well, so I'm in great condition. Right after breakfast, I will go over the last details and by lunchtime we will be going to the conference, and I talked to Mario ... he will just accompany us to the conference, and soon after he will return to the castle, since you are not very comfortable with all this ”.

“I understand, well, at least your presence will benefit us a lot. I planned to wake up to have a good breakfast, but as everything is under control, I only have one thing left to tell you, Peach ... know that I will be at your side, and regardless of the result, keep your head up, you you are the future queen of that kingdom, and I my heart I will always be by your side and take care of you, no matter the age ”.

Embracing the little toad, Peach spends the rest of the time getting ready in the castle, while the media was already in full swing, all the media were present in the place, and were broadcasting everything alive, including even in Darklands, all they were following the news, with Bowser telling all channels to pass the press conference.

Xxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxoutlets

Being escorted to the location of the press conference, all the media present noticed several very important figures alongside Princess Peach, such as Princess Daisy, Luigi among some high-ranking people of the castle such as the lovely Toadette. Being the last to go out in public, Mario, who was together in the car with Peach, when introducing himself to the public, everyone is thrilled with his presence, and are thinking about the meaning of him being with the princess at that moment; Toadsworth leaving next, gently waits for Peach to appear in public to escort her throughout the press conference.

Finally, when getting out of the car, even the cameras seemed shocked by the stunning look of the princess, who instead of being dressed as usual, was wearing the dress that asked the Fairy Godmother; using pink as a base for the dress he had ruffles that had red details with small ruby stones adorning them, his current sleeves were white looking as if everyone had seen the clouds, the high-waisted skirt instead of being a pink the darker one was totally red as fire and the part of the torso of her dress instead of being white was totally golden. With everyone's attention turned to the princess, no one could ask any questions, they were just admiring the beauty of the princess and the ring on her finger that everyone could see more clearly, showing that she really had committed herself. With the initial shock passing, everyone was too busy to get the best image of the princess, who took the chance and together with Toadsworth managed to get to her seat and keep waving to everyone around her.

In Darklands, with everyone watching the princess's live broadcast, Bowser is happy, realizing that the colors of the costume matched him perfectly, and he is happy that even from a distance he could see that his princess loved him and had not forgotten him.

The press conference being strategically scheduled around lunchtime, the smell of Cookoopa's cherry pie, was torturing everyone in the place, it was impossible for everyone in the place to resist the seduction of that smell. "Hello everyone, I hope everyone is well, I thank you for the presence of each one of you," said Peach with a beautiful smile that made everyone feel at peace of mind.

"Princess please, where did you get this dress, is it wonderful, which store, or which stylist can we look for to have an equal?" Asked a reporter specializing in fashion and could not take another minute without knowing this information.

"It was made especially by my personal stylist, it is a totally original dress and unfortunately I cannot tell who my stylist is", answering these and other questions, Peach decides to start acting and put his plan into practice. “I apologize to everyone for the time of this press conference, because of that, please taste the delicious cherry pie that will be served to everyone here, the smell must be bothering everyone, and I don't want anyone to be hungry. And then we can start our collective ”.

Being influenced by the wonderful smell that the pies emit, everyone present cannot resist and help themselves to the pie, they end up eating it in a matter of minutes, making everyone clean the dishes, down to the last grain of pie, making everyone in the place want to taste more of that delicious pie.

Everyone enjoying the pies, and the time closing even more, Toadsworth takes the lead and decides to get everyone's attention, before they have to postpone the press conference due to the weather. "I ask for the due attention of everyone here, we will start our collective, and I will address the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool."

Peach going to the middle of the platform, which was totally in the open, the princess taking a deep breath, and changing her face, the princess prepared to face everyone present. "As everyone knows, these last days I was on a private vacation, and I called this conference to reach everyone in the kingdom."

"Princess, a question that everyone wants to know, where exactly were your holidays, we hardly have any reports about the places you've been to, and how was that period?", Began the first reporter.

"I can't count the places I have been to, but I guarantee that they are wonderful places and I will definitely go back, and I was perfectly fine in that period, I can say that it was the vacation of my life."

“Now please ask everyone to pay attention to what I am going to say now. For a long time our kingdom has been in rivalry with Darklands, and that has always worried everyone in the kingdom, it is something that has been stuck in since the old generations. But this is about to end, Mushroom Kingdom could not be a just kingdom if it only knew one side of the story, who really has been here in Darklands? ”, After seeing the silence of everyone around her, the princess gives an internal smile and continues with his speech. "I know this worries everyone, but now I announce officially that the kingdom of Mushroom will be entering into a peace treaty with Darklands."

With everyone surprised by the news, everyone starts asking the princess insistently. "Princess, how will this treaty with the Darklands kingdom work, and is this related to the press conference that King Bowser is going to give tomorrow?"

“About King Bowser's motive, you will know by the end of this press conference, and now about the treaty first this is something that has been done in the last few days, with both kingdoms working in concert to make it happen. First, we will no longer fear being invaded by Bowser or any other kingdom, we will, together with Darklands, create a task force that will protect the kingdom ”.

"Sorry, but I only see this as an excuse to put your military army on guard, we will be prisoners in our own homes.”

“It will not be like this, the idea of task force, it is not a domination, but a union between the kingdoms, Bowser will send a task force that will train our people, with that a new and improved task force will be born, besides that I have full powers to control this new task force, Bowser will not interfere in any matter, "said Peach with conviction.

" Now the other news I wanted to communicate to everyone, and the main reason for creating this press conference, I want everyone to know that I'm engaged, just like everyone was guessing. ”

With the princess's words echoing through everyone, the confirmation that Princess Peach was engaged, made everyone jump out of the chair, everyone went crazy, even more because they saw the smile of happiness that princess was doing after communicating this wonderful news. At the same time as the photographers began to focus on Mario awaiting his announcement, all citizens of the kingdom of Mushroom were celebrating the news of the wedding of his princess and the hero of the kingdom, while in Darklands most were hating the idea of this wedding, and thinking about how their beloved King Bowser would be after hearing this news.

"Mario, please give us the floor, where did you ask for the princess's hand?"

"Will you be leaving adventures aside, to assume the position of king in our kingdom?"

"How do you expect Bowser to deal with the news, do you fear his fury?"

With several questions being asked to Mario, to find out the plumber's plans, Peach takes a deep breath and raises the tone of his voice, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear without problems. "About how Bowser will handle this news, I would like to answer, I would like everyone to listen carefully to every word I am going to speak, because I know that Darklands is watching the broadcast of this press conference and I ask you not to interrupt me."

"Mushroom and Darklands will continue with the peace treaty, the story of my marriage will not change the relationship of the kingdoms, as I said, we will never need to fear anyone again, and we can live peacefully in peace, just as we always dreamed" .

"Sorry princess, but it is hard to imagine that this news did not surprise the King of Darklands by surprise, you still hope that he will keep his word, or even try not to interfere with your future marriage," said one of the reporters of a large newspaper.

"" Yes, Mario, please, what are your expectations of Bowser's reaction, how will that monster act on hearing of your marriage? "

Hearing the word monster, Peach is irritated and cannot hide her feelings and looks at everyone, and just by looking, makes everyone be silent. "Don't call him a monster ever again, especially in front of me, Bowser won't do anything, even because he already knows about my engagement, long before announcing this press conference."

"Do you mean that Bowser resigned himself to being defeated by Mario, and that is why he has no resentment towards the kingdom?"

“Everyone is completely wrong, and they have already been jumping to conclusions, I never said I was engaged to Mario, nor did I give anything to understand about my engagement to him. The truth is that I'm going to marry Bowser, that's why he already knows about my engagement, that's why this press conference was created, to announce the union of the kingdoms and to announce about my relationship with the King of Darklands . Mario is here as a friend, as the older brother I never had, so he is spending time in the castle with his brother Luigi and Princess Daisy ”.

All exploding with the news, the residents of Mushroom Kingdom are in extreme shock and awe, while the people of Darklands are thrilled by the news of their king's wedding.

"The princess, it must not be in your mental possessions, Mario you checked this possibility, our princess would never marry Bowser. Is it possible that the princess is suffering from some kind of blackmail?" asked most everyone on the scene.

Getting up Mario goes to Peach, and as he had promised to get ready to leave, but first he talks to all the media that he needed to hear the hero of his kingdom speak.

"I thought the same thing , but on this vacation Peach was with me and was also in Darklands with Bowser, we had other witnesses, she is not being controlled, or under blackmail, it was by simple choice of the princess. If you ask me if I agree, I will not lie, because I didn't like it, but above all I trust Peach, and she always did the best for the kingdom, she always sacrificed herself for everyone, and even fought against all of them. ahead, even Bowser if it were to defend his kingdom. As the princess said, I am here as a friend, to give you strength at that moment, and if Bowser does any harm to Peach I will take care of him, even if it is the last thing I do. Now I excuse everyone, I have some appointments at the castle ”. Leaving the press conference as a kind of vigilant hero who will be watching Bowser, Mario comes out with a high image by the media and proves that the princess was not under any blackmail.

“Many may think I'm crazy, how can I, after all our history in our kingdom, marry Bowser, well I wanted to remind you that Bowser was never angry with the kingdom, or did anything that would directly harm him, he was always behind me, yes, he destroyed a lot of things in the process, but he never hurt even one citizen, ”said Peach, making everyone turn their attention to the princess.

"But the nature of a Koopa cannot be contained, I'm sorry, princess, but we know the history of that kingdom."

"You are wrong, how can you judge the history of a kingdom if you have never been in it, in Darklands everyone lives in conditions different from our kingdom, and even excluding them due to strong prejudice, Bowser created a prosperous and self-sufficient kingdom, yours only desire is to be able to interact with the rest of the world. Everything in our Darkland records is a complete farce, and I can speak with propriety since I was on vacation, living in Bowser's palace, and discovering its people and kingdom, I hid my princess status and so I can see with my own eyes how everyone really is. ”

"Sorry princess, but you would have some proof, it is not that we doubt your word, but they may have set up to think that and we have to somehow reassure our people."

At the moment that Peach was going to answer, the weather closes completely and it starts raining in the place, as Peach was the only one who was on the open platform the princess is hit by the rain. Toadette, worried about the princess, immediately takes an umbrella and runs to offer it to Peach, but the princess signals her with the hand so that Toadette stops, showing that nothing, not even a rain would stop there.

"Certainly I have a way to prove it, but before I do, I need to ask, what did you think of the pie?", Said Peach, making everyone feel a shiver down their spine to see how far the princess of her kingdom was going.

Responding in unison, everyone said that the pie was impeccable, and would like to taste another piece of that work of art, with a big smile on Peach's face, the princess is happy, because everyone thinks exactly as her plan indicated and she already knew how to approach each one there. "Great, so going back to your question, how could I prove that they weren't mistaken, in that realm of evil koopas, they just must be good at destroying things, good at the pie that everyone said is flawless, that has a texture light and a delicate flavor, it was made in Darklands, more precisely by the real cook of Volcano Palace. I believe that now everyone is looking for some defect to refute me, but I know they won't find it, I challenge everyone here, and as much as everyone thinks for hours, the only thing in their memory will be the sweet taste that everyone wants to taste more. once. In addition, my stylist lives in Bowser's palace, how someone with a raw nature can work beautifully with needle and thread and produce a dress like this full of details ”.

Silencing everyone, the rain that was hitting Peach was shocking everyone who was watching the live broadcast, she didn't mind getting wet, as the only thing Princess Peach cares about is convincing her people about their union. A major television station was moved by the princess's act and decided to be the first to break the silence to ask everything she could while they were broadcasting live: "Princess, could you inform us of this when you are engaged?"

"Since last week, during my private vacation with Bowser and his family."

"And what location did he ask you for?" asked the same broadcaster trying hard to try to get more information out of this historical fact.

"Well, we can say it was in a place above us", with Peach laughing and pointing to the clouds, everyone keeps trying to understand what the princess was trying to say.

"Here princess, we would like to know about the peace treaty with Darklands, just as you said yourself, King Bowser's army has already caused a lot of destruction in our kingdom, will we receive any kind of compensation?”

  
  


"You have entered a very curious point, about destruction, Darklands, will send us a fee at which we will use the money to invest in our kingdom. I cannot reveal the value of that fee, but it was a fair thing, in which we put all the destruction that we have ever suffered. But Bowser also put all the destruction that our forces caused to his kingdom, and to his families ”.

"Princess, please here, how will Mushroom's trade deals with the other kingdoms be, once they hear about his involvement with Darklands?"

"Our allies already know about the treaty, and nothing will change. An example of this is Princess Daisy, she is here as a representative of Sarasaland showing that she approves of this new phase."

"When will the wedding take place?" Asks a reporter, letting Peach's face blush for not waiting for that question.

"We don't have a set date yet, first we are stabilizing the kingdoms, creating new ways to improve our development, whether technological or any other. like, guaranteeing a quality of life for every resident of both kingdoms ”, said the princess showing that she was always thinking about her kingdom.

"With the sudden news of your relationship with Bowser, how do you expect citizens to receive this news?"

"Well, like some people close to me, it's definitely a shock, but I ask everyone for a vote of confidence, I put my word as a princess that nothing bad will happen to anyone who lives here in the kingdom, and I will take responsibility for all future acts. So please give me that vote of confidence ". Slowly lowering their heads, some began to cry for the act that their princess was showing, the sweet Peach who always defended everyone, was asking only to trust her word that she would be responsible for any acts.

"Princess Peach, a few more questions, please say about union of kingdoms, but we have never been in Darklands and she has always remained with a good part hidden, as we can proceed with this information, it will be only a minority that will be able to know its location. And we would like to know if King Toadstool and Toadsworth approve of the wedding, and could you explain more about how you feel about Bowser? "

With Toadsworth signaling that it was the final moment, the princess thinks very well when answering this series of questions, and begins to feel the full weight of her words and that they would set the pace for her future. “You’re right, how can we trust a kingdom that we don’t know the location for, that is why Bowser at his press conference tomorrow will open the doors of his kingdom and show his location to the world, and to facilitate everyone’s transportation, Darklands has prepared two vehicles that will take and bring all the available media in the kingdom to participate in your collective. We will also have a delicious buffet containing some spices like the pie that everyone could only taste a piece of and I guarantee that everyone can eat an entire pie if they wish. ”

“On the approval of the king and Toadsworth, both understood the situation and supported me, they are my strength that are at my side, giving me strength and supporting me in everything to hold this collective. And about my feelings towards Bowser, I say without a shadow of a doubt that I love him, and when we are apart, the longing that resides in my chest grows even more, and whenever I close my eyes I think of his gaze, in your voice and in your presence, and I can't wait to be able to be together ”.

"Princess, don't you fear that distance will make love end?" asked a gossip magazine wanting some material to work on in the next few days.

"This is impossible, there is not enough distance, or a mountain big enough to make our love end, moreover, it is inside my heart."

Seeing that the majority of the media, even though he wanted to cover this whole story, still had some fear of going to Darklands, Toadsworth was not going to make Peach's effort go down the drain, and he gives the necessary push to motivate everyone, taking umbrella from princess, and going towards her, the toad protects her from the rain and directs all the media that was paying attention to him.

"Tomorrow at the airport in Mushroom, we will have two planes that will take everyone who wants to Mushroom Kingdom, and I myself will be one of the people that will go on that plane, I need to deal with some matters of the union between the kingdoms, and those who are still afraid or doubt from the words of our princess, know that I will be there and I will ensure the safety of everyone. ” Giving the final warnings, Toadsworth takes the princess's hand and the kingdom's administrator ends the press conference, and takes Peach along with everyone to their transports to return to the castle, while the world processes all the new news they just heard.


	42. Bowser Versus

As everyone headed for the castle, Peach was quiet in the car thinking of the words Toadsworth spoke to everyone at the press conference, which due to his lack of strength, someone else had to take on a burden that only she should carry. Seeing the grief in her cousin's eyes, Daisy begins to take care of Peach who was soaked, and together with Luigi they start drying the princess so she doesn't get sick.

As Toadette and Toadsworth were in another car, Peach looks forward to arriving at the castle and being able to talk to Toadsworth about everything that happened. As soon as everyone arrived at the castle and finally all the vehicles stopped, the princess jumped out of her seat and ran towards Toadsworth who had just left the other car. “Why did you decide to take on all of this? I know you were always with me, you practically saw me grow up and I know when you disapprove Bowser, you could have been silent and now you are assuming what I should be carrying! ”

“Now my girl, if he will be your future husband, how can I stay still, first I have to know how that fat gecko treats him, I want to know exactly what the place is like, I recently discovered that we don't know anything about Darklands, how I can be part of your life without knowing anything. So don't worry, silly, and know that if I see something you don't approve of, I will create drastic measures, I will not let the royalty decay, now I want you to rest, and put this dress to dry, it would be a pity to see something so beautiful and delicate to be damaged. Also take a hot bath, which I will ask you to prepare a hot tea and soup to keep warm, now with your license I need to speak to the king and send a message to Darklands. ”

xxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking advantage of the fact that his entire kingdom heard about the news of his marriage, Bowser once again transmits to the entire kingdom, that from today onwards security in the kingdom would be strengthened and affirms the importance of his collective, in which he will open the location of the his kingdom for everyone. Leaving the room in which he made his speech, the koopa meets with all his children who run up to their father to talk about how happy they are to see Mama Peach on television.

"King pope, we still have to keep some kind of secret that Mama Peach has been here all these days, plus we can really tell everyone that she is our mother." Asks Junior, looking carefully at what his father would say .

“Nobody needs to hide anything else, you can tell they were with your mom Peach, the only thing I ask is that you don't talk about the house on the beach, Salty Beach will become one of our secret vacation homes that we can enjoy whenever we want ”, While hugging his children, Bowser was happy to see the joy of his children, and this scenario was calming his heart that was nervous to have seen his love in the rain. Of course he was happy, Peach besides defending him had spoken in front of everyone that she loved him, but he would not forgive all those sensational vultures that made his love have to act like that. "Kamek, how's the deadline for construction of the airport and the new kingdom communication network? ”

“I believe that within a week, our new communication network should already be in place and operating without any problems, about the airport our engineering team said that by the end of December it should be concluded, everyone is doing their best and doing everything to make you proud ”.

"Great, I’ll spend time with my kids and later we’ll go to Bowser Castle. You don’t have to worry about anything else, after seeing how hard my Peach has worked, I’ll make it a success, as well as showing it to each one of Mushroom's goons his rightful place. ” Going out with his children, Bowser stays with them all afternoon, and at the request of his children asks to build a huge pool for everyone to enjoy when his mother returns to the Palace again,

saying goodbye to her children and leaving Kammy to take care of the castle, Bowser together with Kamek, head to the new Bowser Castle, where they prepare all the accommodation for the media Using the trick Peach discovered, Bowser together with Cookoopa prepared a large buffet that will satiate all their guests, making everyone kneel before skills of your cook.

"your cruelty, must tell you a small detail, really Toadsworth turns to the press conference, but his goal is different than we thought," Kamek says trying to prepare the ground for his king does not irritate.

"no wrap it up and say it, you know I hate to wait.

”“ Toadsworth's goal is to visit the kingdom and see if he is worthy of receiving the princess, he said he expects a reception as if it were the princess herself, and that depending on the result she will bar your meetings ”.

“Toadsworth is really petulant, for talking to me like that. Kamek, I want you to take care of that piece of fungi and treat it very well, and right after the press conference I will deal with it myself ".

Xxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxxx

With everyone in the castle getting ready for bed, Toadsworth gets ready mentally and right after talking to king, goes to Peach's room to see how the princess was doing, meeting Daisy the princess explains to the kingdom administrator that Peach was very tired and soon after eating she fell asleep and didn't wake up until now. next to Peach, Toadsworth says goodbye to Daisy and goes to his quarters.

Dawn and not wanting to disturb anyone's rest, Toadsworth leaves the castle and heads to the airport to meet with the media and Bowser's personal fleet to go to Darklands. Upon arriving at the location, the toad is surprised to see that all the media vehicles were present, even appearing to have more equipment and personnel to collect it. the princess.

With everyone noticing the presence of the kingdom administrator, everyone keeps trying to get some scoop, making it seem like everyone has lost their fear of going to Darklands, and that Toadsworth didn't need to offer to go with everyone. Even though he wants to go back to the castle, Toadsworth does not return with his word and boarding the plane manages to be reclusive in his thoughts, after revealing to everyone that the princess really spent most of her holidays with Bowser and not with him. Mario as some were thinking. 

Although everyone was excited to go to this press conference, when they got closer to Darklands, the more tense and alert they all became, most never imagined that they would get close to Bowser's realm, even though they would be in his presence of their own free will. When the planes finally landed, several employees were waiting for everyone to lead the group to the place where the press conference would be held.

Kamek, having the duty of welcoming Toadsworth, when he saw the little toad, approached him saying that he would be responsible for his reception: “I hope you made a good trip, because of the press conference my king will not be able to receive you, but I prepared a place pleasant, which you can act freely and enjoy the press conference that should start in a few minutes. ”

“With a castle, with space to land two planes, it would be very incompetent if it did not have appropriate places to receive your visitors. However, I must refuse this initial invitation, I will stand by the people of Mushroom; but rest assured, I will not negatively influence the press conference, I am here at this moment just to give security to everyone who is insecure, ”said Toadsworth, knowing fear in the hearts of his people.

Swallowing Toadsworth's insult for now, Kamek insists on accompanying the little toad, and they both head to a large hall, in which the Darklands media was fully prepared and eager for their king's press conference. With Kamek saying goodbye, and Toadsworth sitting close to the Mushroom media, with a few minutes of waiting, Bowser appears before everyone, causing everyone in his kingdom to vibrate while being in his presence.

Seeing that the press conference was also being broadcast worldwide, Toadsworth together with the people of Mushroom could even feel that all viewers in Darklands were happy to be able to see their king, and everyone was amazed that they had never witnessed the love of the people for their king.

**“Welcome everyone to my castle, I hope everyone is comfortable, and can take this beautiful opportunity to enjoy my company. Before we start the press conference, I want to make it clear to all of our visitors that they need not be afraid to ask anything, not least because it would not make sense if everyone came to this press conference and remained silent. I would also like to remind you that I have every right not to want to answer any questions, and that you should in no way disrespect Princess Peach, I have not forgotten that my fiancee was in the rain to show how determined she was, and I will not leave anyone to insult your actions ”.**

"I declare that the collective of the Darklands sovereign, King Bowser Koopa, is open, as everyone knows we will complement the collective held in Mushroom Kingdom, in which we are announcing to the world the union of kingdoms and Bowser's marriage with Princess Peach" says Kamek, smiling at his king's previous speech.

A Darklands reporter wasting no time is fortunate to be the first to ask what most citizens wanted to know. "Your cruelty, we had many reports and witnesses about your approach to the princess on your birthday, we would like to know if since that time the two were already engaged?"

**“This is a great question, the truth is that the princess spent her private vacation in Volcano, with that we ended up building a great relationship that brought us closer. At that time we were not committed, but I can assume that my heart was hers for a long time.”**

"King Bowser, could you tell us more or less how many days the princess stayed in Darklands, and if what were your impressions of being in our kingdom."

**“Peach spent almost two weeks in Darklands, besides that she really liked the kingdom, of course she had a big shock, especially the cultural one, but that difference didn’t alienate her and left her more intrigued to be able to truly know Darklands and get rid of the fake ones stereotypes. ”**

“Your Excellency, how is the royal family handling all this? Is everyone in favor of your union with the princess? ”

**"They couldn't be happier, there is no one who doesn't love Peach, to tell the truth, the royal family has grown accustomed to his presence and we all miss him."**

While the Darklands media was taking note of everything their king said , and was moved by the princess's opinion, which was not even present; Toadsworth just looks at everyone in Mushroom Kingdom and without even needing to say a word, his look was encouraging everyone not to be left behind.

A toad, rising gently, raises his voice by asking the first question on Mushroom's side. "King Bowser, we would like to know about your relationship with Mushroom, with the union of kingdoms, what will your attitude be going forward?"

**“I have never really had a good relationship with Mushroom, but as the king of this nation I know that my greatest duty is to create an environment in which everyone can prosper and live in harmony, in which everyone's life is an invaluable treasure, and I don't play with anyone's life. In this new phase, I hope to create at least a good relationship with the residents of Mushroom, I do not need them to like me, I just want them to respect me, as I will show what I really am capable of, and in the end I am sure I will have the admiration of everyone, as well as my people, ”said Bowser, smiling when he saw that Mushroom finally became part of the collective.**

“King Bowser, you are well known for your military force, we would like to know, if with this new peace treaty, your military force will defend Mushroom, just as you defend Darklands. And if so, the kingdom would have the strength to defend Mushroom and Darklands at the same time.

**"I am proud of my military strength, if any kind of threat dares to get hands on Mushroom will find out why we are feared, and you need not worry, we have the necessary power to defend ourselves, and to conquer everything around us."**

“King Bowser, could you speak what you would be able to do for our kingdom; we know that we need to improve the security of our kingdom, but we have always had a good development. How can Darklands benefit us? ”

**“I see that they are losing their fear of talking to me, this is very good, it seems that we are finally having a press conference. You can all think that Mushroom is a super developed kingdom, but your means of transportation are precarious, you do not know how to use your energy system, nor use your geographical location. Many kingdoms would give all the treasure they have accumulated for generations to be able to be on their land, and I want to apply a commercial strategy that will change all of that, first we aim to lead the financial market, to invest in education, health and leisure. You may think I'm talking nonsense, but as soon as you enter my kingdom, you'll see what I'm talking about. ”**

With not everyone liking the relationship between Bowser and Peach, some reporters lost their minds over the good answers of the great Koopa and decided to create a series of questions for the king to show his true face. "Do you have any resentment for Mario, for having always been at our princess's side?"

**"For what reason I would resent Mario, he was always a good opponent and nothing more."**

"So you don't care about the Brothers staying in the princess castle, especially with Mario telling everyone that he will be watching all your steps and will be ready to save Peach and take you out of his arms," added the same reporter, cheering so that Bowser would lose his mind.

**Being more than prepared to treat these vultures that wanted to destroy him, instead of letting out a roar, Bowser just smiles and is preparing to show everyone why he is the king: “I appreciate your concern, but for what reason I would worry, now that I'm engaged to Peach, I don't have time to play with Mario. Our rivalry will only exist in sports and competitions, since in my personal life I have no reason to fight with him, I have everything I need at my side, including Peach's love. We never had a very significant contact about Luigi, but because he is the companion of Princess Daisy that I like very much, I believe that we will have a closer relationship ”.**

"So, you are not jealous at all when you know that Mario is with his bride indefinitely, while you are here in Darklands and cannot be beside her?" Asked another toad wanting Bowser to say something that would get dirty your image".

**“I can confirm that myself, Mario is just keeping his brother company, the two will stay until the end of the week, which is when Princess Daisy will return to Sarasaland. If you were going to catch me off guard when you asked that, you caught the wrong king, and even though I know Mario is with Peach, I’m calm, I trust my fiancee, she chose me over Mario, and she is free to be with whoever she wants, I am not her owner who will choose where she can go, or who she can stay with. And even if I find the two together, I will just care about my fiancee and make her happy. ”**

"Your cruelty, the people of Darklands, want to know how the marriage proposal went, after the princess's declaration at her press conference, everyone is very curious." “By turning their king's attention back to the people of Darklands, the local media realizes the true intentions of the group that wanted to destroy their king's image, and so they decide to give them no chance to ask any further questions.

**"I asked for it in a beautiful starry sky, we were above the clouds, with a beautiful view, and music resounding all over the place".**

"Kamek, as the closest to the king, we would like to know how was the reception of the people of Darklands about the news of their king's wedding, we believe that it is important to hear both sides to our matter," said a toad from Mushroom.

“Unlike Mushroom Kingdom, the news about our king's wedding generated great joy, the whole kingdom celebrated, because just as the princess is loved in her kingdom, everyone in Darklands loves our king. After the princess's visit to Volcano and especially after her majesty's birthday party, everyone was hoping that the two would be together, ”said Kamek proudly.

"Do you mean that the people have no prejudice against the princess?", They continued to ask Bowser's right-hand man.

“Exactly, although everyone has their own opinion, everyone respects and idolizes the princess. She could walk anywhere in Darklands, which everyone would want to be close to, in addition to receiving her with as much hospitality as possible. "

" King Bowser, please, how will you deal with prejudice in Mushroom Kingdom, although everyone respects the princess, we know that not everyone accepted the idea.

**”I cannot resolve this from one moment to the next, first I will win everyone's respect, since everyone already fears me, now it remains to show what I really am capable of and teach everyone you that I will not leave, no matter how you treat me and judge me, throughout our kingdom we learn to live in the shade, with everyone pointing their fingers, saying that we are a bad influence. All of this just made us stronger, and knowing how to deal with the real problems, letting those looks become insignificant ".**

"King Bowser, here ... we would like to know about your relations with the other kingdoms, and how Mushroom will fit in that context."

**“The purpose of this treaty is to only improve both kingdoms, if someone declares himself an enemy, we will crush them without giving them a chance to rise, and as everyone knows Mushroom was never attacked by another kingdom because no one dared to enter in front of me, and now it will be no different. Even if they try desperately to try to take advantage of the situation, I will not allow them to touch any citizen. About the allied kingdoms, we will not change anything at all, we wish to have a good relationship that is beneficial to both, and all other neutral kingdoms, we wish that they remain so, and know that we are open for future transactions. ”**

With everyone taking notes on Bowser's report, and with the press conference positively influencing viewers, the group that didn't like Bowser managed to find a loophole and managed to direct a question to Koopa. "How do you dare to set foot in Mushroom Kingdom after all the destruction done in the past?"

**“First of all, I'm not your friend to call me“ you ”, and I didn't even give you that intimacy. Second thing, although I am responding politely to everyone, I know how to recognize a bunch of vultures, and know that I have a special treatment for each of you. Now answering your question, as I have the courage to step into Mushroom, my answer is with my head held high, if it is more money you want this is not a problem, I never crushed or hurt even a living soul, now I ask you, how do you have the courage to step here in Darklands, after all my people who have been hurt, or who are no longer present in your family, because of your unbridled counterattack? ”**

Completely silencing the group that was trying to make a scene at the press conference, everyone from Mushroom knows exactly what King Bowser was talking about. Whenever he kidnapped the princess, he never hurt anyone, but when the hero of his kingdom went out to meet the koopa, he passed over everyone. 

At that time, everyone remembered that even though Bowser was fair and treated everyone in the room with a lot of respect, he made sure that nobody forgot the position he was in and how powerful he was. The Darklands media, asking questions again, managed to write an entire article about the princess's vacation, promising that they would reveal all the content of her king's birthday party, now that it had allowed the news to be spread to the entire world. .

"Your cruelty, could you tell us when you and the princess were together, and if possible when Princess Peach will return to visit in Darklands."

**Choosing this as the last question he would answer, Bowser realizes that he did his best to create a good public image, of course if it were up to him, he would make everyone accept the strength, but that would not make Peach happy. “We’re preparing an event for both kingdoms, but that’s all I can talk about at the moment, and unfortunately I don’t have a certain date for when Peach will be in Darklands, but soon I’ll be in Mushroom Kingdom to see my fiance and take care of some diplomatic relations. Now I want everyone to pay attention to what I am going to say, right now I am opening my whole kingdom to the world, we always take advantage of our topography to hide, and right now, we are using our technology to reveal ourselves. We do not currently have an airport, but it is being built, and the entire kingdom has several helipads, so feel free to enter our cities”.**

“With that I close this collective, and as my fiancee said, I know that everyone tasted my cook's cookoopa's pie, and they wanted to taste more of our cuisine, so we prepared a buffet next door to the next room, with the pie that everyone loved, and other wonderful dishes, so don't stand still and move your asses to the next room ”. Out of sight of the reporters, Bowser heads over to Toadsworth, who watched every word spoken at the conference, judging the way Bowser behaved like royalty. "What did you think, you must be speechless, seeing how amazing I am.”

"I really cannot understand what Peach saw in you, you certainly know how to talk, but that is something we expect from any adult. Now that it is over, all we have left is to wait for public opinion, in short the real reason that I'm here is to check the conditions that the princess was in staying in her castle. From what I could see, Bowser Castle is really spacious, but it is not suitable for our Peach, she is sweet, has class and I will not allow her to see you until the castle is fully suited to receive your presence. ”

"Although my desire now is to open his huge head and put a little bit of reason in it, I will hold on to Peach, but I will make sure to make him swallow every word. I do not live in this castle, although he is big for some people, it doesn’t contain all the luxury necessary for me and my family; now if you really came to compare where Peach was, I’ll be more than happy to demonstrate how superior I am. ”

"I have to taste the buffet that his cook prepared for all of us, he must have had a lot of work ..."

"Stop apologizing Toadsworth, Kamek is here taking care of everything, Cookoopa has returned to the palace, and only then can you see the princess quarters. According to our schedule, planes should only return in 2 hours, I think we have a little time to go to my palace and I make him swallow every word of yours, or is the old man scared? "

Teasing and reaching the toad's ego, Bowser knew exactly how to take Toadsworth seriously, making him accept his invitation to go to his palace, telling Kamek to take care of everything, and taking advantage of the fact that everyone in the place was focused on the buffet with full flavors new ones, the king of Darklands by the toad, take a helicopter and head to Volcano Palace.


	43. Fever

Putting the helicopter down and both of them getting out of the vehicle, Toadsworth believed that the hangar that Bowser landed did not belong to his palace, since the place was really big; however, in following King Koopa, the little toad is shocked to learn that both were already in Bowser's palace.

“Welcome to my home, I'll introduce you to Volcano Palace. You wanted to know how the princess spent these days, I can take you on a little excursion and clear up all your doubts, although I know that in two hours it will not be possible to show most places; good as soon as we start you will realize that you should not underestimate my palace. ”

"I don't think it's so big in here, and I don't need a tour of the entire palace, just introduce me to the places the princess has been to, that these two hours will be enough to look at everything," said the little toad, wondering that Bowser just wanted to show every detail of the architecture of his home.

Barely managing to hold on, Bowser starts to laugh at the toad's face, and holds back as much as possible to be able to enjoy the moment that Toadsworth was at a loss for words. "Even if we go by car, we would not have time to see everything, I will show you the places that Peach most frequented, and just with that, you will see that comparing your castle to my palace is something you should never do."

Irritated by Bowser's words, Toadsworth does not believe in all the confidence that the koopa was having, and is irritated to think that his kingdom was inferior to Bowser's, especially the royal castle to which he was very proud to be a part. Choosing to remain silent, Toadsworth only thinks about the well being of Peach, although she chose Bowser, the toad would do anything to prevent the koopa from taking his girl out of the kingdom and not pushing her further away from him.

Choosing to show Peach's room first, Bowser chooses a path on which Toadsworth can see one of his bakeries, in which he was secretly enchanted by the smell emanating from the place. Taking advantage and explaining about some places that Peach frequented such as bakeries, and cafeterias like McGomba, the two don't even notice the time passing and finally arrive at Peach's room. “Toadsworth, this is the princess's room, I ask you not to move anything, because he is fixing it the way Peach left him. Only a few people are allowed to enter here, so I ask for your understanding ”.

Opening the doors and letting his guest in, the koopa remembers all the moments he had with his love, and is mesmerized by his own memories. Toadsworth, who was at the place, realizes that all the decoration was designed in Peach, from the furniture, to the color palette of the walls, she also had a huge bathroom and a bed in which four more princesses could fit without problems.

"Do all rooms have the same accommodations, or just the one the princess stayed in?" Toadsworth asked, thinking of Princess Daisy's comfort.

"All the rooms are practically the same, I like to treat my guests with total comfort, come and I'll show you the room that Princess Daisy stayed in, you can do whatever you want there."

Heading to the other side of the corridor, the old toad is relieved to learn that Daisy and Peach were so close to each other, it was enough through a corridor and the two would stay together, that took away all the thoughts that Toadsworth had, thinking that his princess was alone and unprotected from Bowser's advances.

Entering the other room, Toadsworth realizes that the decor was really very similar, with only a few details being different from Peach's room, reassuring his heart with the hospitality that the two received. "Well, the rooms are approved, now there are doubts, if only these rooms maintain this pattern, or if the rest of the palace is in a koopa pattern".

"How brave of you, you can let me have the pleasure of showing the koopa pattern in each of the places we will go to", assuming that the entire Volcano Palace was koopa pattern, Bowser just smirks at the toad and waits for the same notice the size of its insignificance.

Trying to make the most of his home, Bowser takes Toadsworth to his courts, which were better than Peach's royal court, for some of his bakeries, where he tried some freshly baked bread. He took him quickly to his amusement park, to the zoo, to the cinema, his go-kart track, among other places to which Toadsworth realized that the standard inside and outside the palace was too high and too extravagant.

Even with Bowser only showing some areas of Volcano, at two o'clock they were almost extinct, causing the king to further limit the places he was showing to the toad. "We still have other places that I would like to show you that Peach was, but our time is coming to an end and I have two more places that I would like to show you that will show you the true meaning of the Koopa pattern."

Taking Toadsworth to a large double door, when opening it, a huge hall is presented before the toad's eyes, leaving him really speechless and with his eyes wide open, making Bowser happy to see that the cheeky old man had learned his lesson.

"Is this the hall that Peach danced on his birthday?"

“Oh, I see you know the story, exactly, it was in this great hall that I was with Peach on my birthday. In addition to this huge dance floor, we have three more floors above, with the top floor for our orchestra and the other two for our guests. ”

"How is this possible, all this luxury ... I mean how can you have it all?"

“Volcano Palace was not built out of thin air, just like his kingdom, it is something inherited in which I put my personal touch throughout the palace, although I assume that it has some places that even I have not been to, Kammy keeps saying that the palace may have doubled in size. But now is not the time for a history class, I know how to manage my kingdom very well, we know how to use the resources that the kingdom provides us, and we use all financial resources to provide a fair life and a good quality of life for all citizens , making the kingdom vault a huge profit and we can make all these improvements in the palace. ”

Seeing that the toad was thinking about everything Bowser had said, the King of Darklands knew that the Mushroom administrator had no reason to talk about managing his kingdom, even though he was only in his palace, he saw no citizen on the way complaining about the quality of life. “It's almost time for us to go back, so I set aside those last thirty minutes to go to my cafeteria, I'll let you taste something from our cuisine, other than a pie, I know that Peach would be very sad if he knew I was bad at this point, and look I love being evil and showing my superiority. As you may have noticed, Volcano Palace is in full capacity to receive royalty, and after you taste our food, I know you will assume that my house leaves nothing to be desired of yours. ”

“We can't be so rich, and I don't think so many resources, but we know how to manage our kingdom very well, everyone has a good life, and I doubt that your cuisine is as good as ours. I admit that your palace has some better conditions, but it is not a pie that will decide who is the best cuisine, I bet with all my strength that we won from you, ”said Toadsworth, refusing from the bottom of his heart to lose completely to Koopa.

"If you are serious about betting, I accept it immediately, I will be happy to ask Cookoopa to give his all and show how wrong he is."

"Great, I was really serious about this bet, if I win the princess she will only come to the kingdom with my permission and there will always be someone I trust to accompany and supervise everywhere she goes, besides you cannot leave hidden and not staying in the same environment for a long time alone ”, said the toad with the hope that he had finally found something to protect the princess he cared for since she was little.

“I accept, now if I win, you must forget all that I said about Peach, and let my bride do whatever she wants, without being controlled by anyone, you should just support her. I know how much she loves freedom and that is what I want in our bet, not that I am afraid of losing, because the result is clear, and of course it will be her defeat.

With Toadsworth accepting the bet, both go to the central cafeteria, where Cookoopa was, who was working on new recipes, to celebrate the success of the collective of both kingdoms.

“Cookoopa, I need to count on your talents again, I know you must be tired, but I bring you a challenge that I know you will not refuse. This foolish toad says that the cuisine of Mushroom Kingdom is superior to ours, and it is not a dessert that will change your mind, I want you to prove the opposite and crush any of your hopes ”.

"You are really very pretentious Bowser, look at the things you're talking about," says the toad, placing himself in front of Bowser to explain what happened prudently. “Nice to meet you, I am Toadsworth, administrator of the kingdom of Mushroom Kingdom and tutor to Princess Peach, I am very grateful for all your efforts in helping the princess and know that I am a fan of your delicious pie. I was talking to your king, and I really said that our cuisine must surpass yours, that although your pie is divine, that is not the only thing that matters, as I am someone who takes too much for the whole set, and I know that some ingredients can be difficult to find outside of Mushroom. ”

"I'm glad I was able to help the princess, and that you appreciate my pies, and don't worry, I completely understood what you meant, really some kingdoms may not have all the variety that Mushroom has. But we are left with nothing to behind, and as my king said, he loves a challenge and would be very happy to prove you wrong, no matter what dish, just place the order that I will place. ”

"Hmm ... could you by any chance make a real real Mushroom steak?" Asked the toad, testing whether they could really beat him, as Peach and Daisy had previously said.

"" Certainly, this is a simple request. "

"Cookoopa, look at it as a competition, do the real steak with all tradition that toad is used, and soon after make a version that will be overcome," says Bowser already thinking about the delicious dish that your chef would prepare.

Toadsworth agreeing with the proposal, he only sees Bowser and Cookoopa smiling at each other, while some employees quickly set up the table on which the duel was to be held. Excusing himself and entering his kitchen, Cookoopa uses a noble meat, which he imported directly from. Mushroom Kingdom, where it was possible to notice all the freshness of the meat, which was carefully preserved, making a perfect cut in the meat, and calculating the time for preparation, the cook wastes no time and while seasoning the meat, separated some fine herbs that he had just removed from his own personal garden, enhancing the freshness of the dish. Controlling his enthusiasm, Cookoopa, however much he wants, does not change the way of preparation and perfectly recreates the product. requested act, with great perfection, in which it was only possible after much practice and familiarity with the local cuisine.

Creating an accompaniment room and rustic potatoes with a sweet and sour sauce, the chef serves his king and guests the royal steak from Mushroom Kingdom, impressing the old toad very much by observing the perfection of his work. "With your license, here's the dish I ordered, I took the liberty of preparing a side dish to whet your appetite."

Moving away from the table, Toadsworth realizes that the chef was giving him the freedom to enjoy the dish without feeling pressured; making no mistake, by putting a piece of steak in his mouth, the toad could feel that he was in his own kingdom eating a genuine meal that had been made inside the castle. Continuing to enjoy the dish, Toadsworth realizes that the herbs used in the dish were fresh, giving a more lively flavor in which they entered in perfect harmony as together with the side dishes, making the Mushroom administrator practically devour his dish, thinking that nothing could overcome this flavor.

“I must congratulate you, every bite was like being at home, I have no other explanation for what I just tasted, I know how difficult it is to replicate another cuisine, and I can guess that you were in my kingdom and became familiar with customs in Toad Town, and reached the level of our royal cook. It just makes me more sure that our cuisine is the best, I just hope that the next dish is not something that makes my stomach heavy. ”

"Don't worry, Cookoopa is special and knows how to make everyone enjoy their food," says Bowser with a serious face.

Cookoopa, receiving all the intentions of his king, is even more motivated to destroy everything that that toad knew. With a flaming look, the cook begins to prepare his version, which was a dish that was engraved in his memory, in which his body moved by itself, knowing exactly what it needed to do. Unlike the real Mushroom steak, which used a noble noble meat, along with a specific cut to enhance its flavor using as seasoning fine herbs selected to be something subtle in your taste, the steak Cookoopa was making threw away all these characteristics , where when biting the meat, the flavor should explode in your mouth, the meat should melt in a single bite, destroying all the subtlety generated by the other dish.

Before long, Cookoopa finishes his masterpiece, smilingly delivers two dishes, which he doesn't contain and shows the results of his skills. Toadsworth receiving the dish, completely underestimates Bowser's cook, as he thought it should have served him a smaller portion, and thus not waste food, right after he had his beloved steak with me.

Remembering the princess's words, Toadsworth realizes that he didn't really need a knife to cut the meat, in which the meat's inner juice with the sauce on top releases an inviting smell, but it doesn't impress as much as the Mushroom steak. Finally putting a piece of steak in the mouth, the toad experiences an explosion of flavor that completely destroys the flavor that was previously etched on your palate.

Seeing that Toadsworth could not stop eating or even saying a word, Bowser was proud of the scene he was seeing, and smiled at Cookoopa showing that the two had won. “The real steak versus the real flavor steak, I think our dispute is over.”

“Mr Toadsworth was wrong to think that only Mushroom was superior, I am always improving and studying to exceed my limits, this dish that you have tasted is proof of that. In it I reinforce the meat umâmi, making it something explosive in the first bite, we can feel all the impact of the flavors in our mouth, and with each bite we can feel a different flavor, at the same time it is a light meal that does not weigh on the stomach ", said Cookoopa as he saw the toad plate completely empty and he couldn't think of an excuse.

Feeling Peach's words hammering in his head, Toadsworth blames himself for being proud, he should have listened to the princess and thinking of another dish, maybe the result could be different, although she no longer knew if he really had any chance of victory, by the time he stepped on Bowser's palace, he was already dancing in the koopa's clutches.

Bowser without having to say a word, just looked at Toadsworth and judged him by the look, he knew he had won the bet and was just waiting for the toad to confirm his defeat. Carrying his remaining dignity, Toadsworth thanks the meal, and looking in Bowser's eyes he admits his defeat and promises that he will do what he promised.

"I think our time is running out, I think we better go back to Bowser Castle, soon everyone should be going back to his kingdom," said Bowser already getting ready to leave.

“Lord Bowser, I didn't have time to talk to you, but I know that the princess used all the pies she asked for with such affection at the press conference. Because of that I ended up creating a new dessert which I wanted her to be the first to taste, they are truffled bonbons that I am sure will please your palate. Would it be possible to send these sweets to the princess through the vehicles that are returning to Mushroom? ”

Before Bowser even responds, or Toadsworth offers to personally deliver the candy to the princess, Kammy Bowser's magikoopa appears in front of everyone delivering an urgent message from Kamek. “Sir, only one plane will return to Mushroom Kingdom, right after the buffet, most of the media entered Volcano, claiming that they needed to know the kingdom better to do a full story about you and the press conference. Kamek agreed with everyone that the second plane would only leave tomorrow, and with everyone we will only know the real result of the press conference when everyone returns ”.

"What about the group that was trying to denigrate me?"

"Your words were enough to impress everyone, they are already on the plane for fear of not seeing the light of day again, I do not believe they will spread a negative image, so you need not worry," said magikoopa while looking at Toadsworth wondering what the toad would be thinking about everything that was going on.

“Excellent, tell Kamek to come back as soon as the first plane takes off. I want him to leave someone in charge to welcome the groups that come back tomorrow, I need him more in the palace, than babysitting our visitors. ”

“I think it totally changes our plans, it would be strange if the kingdom administrator came back first and left the rest of the media alone. I think there would be no problem for me to spend some more time here is to evaluate for myself the hospitality of her house, besides that I could personally deliver the sweets to the princess, she would be very happy to know that she was remembered ”, said Toadsworth shyly, but taking the opportunity to get to know the enemy territory.

"I will send you to prepare your room, Cookoopa, please prepare a great dinner, we have a guest tonight, and don’t worry because the little toad will keep his word and hand over his new creation", Bowser giving orders to everyone at the place, he heads to the toad to the conference room to warn the kingdom of Toadsworth's stay. As they both walked, a series of footsteps and shouts of happiness could be heard behind the two, making the adults stop talking for a minute and see the reason for so much happiness.

Facing the koopalings, the happiness of the koopas when they see that their father was already in the palace, makes everyone run to embrace him and congratulate him on the result of the collective. Even though he was a little embarrassed to show his docile side to Toadsworth, Bowser pays attention to each of his children, listening to each other's day, and all the concerns about the collective which ended with a positive result.

"Dad, when we get a response from the press conferences, we want to know how the kingdoms are going to deal with all this," asked Wendy, shocking Toadsworth as a mature question.

“With all the events, I believe that in two days, both kingdoms are collecting as much information as possible, it is not a race to spread news firsthand, since the press conferences were broadcast to both kingdoms, so everyone is getting together. striving to showcase the best content. ”

“Dad, what is the old man from Mushroom doing here?

"Junior, you little bastard, talk straight, from now on he is a guest, try not to disturb him, do not forget that he represents your mother's kingdom. I still need to address some issues with him, so behave until the dinner, "says Bowser to both Junior and the rest of the koopalings who were gathered.

Junior cringing to show he was sorry for talking to the toad, he can persuade Toadsworth, but Bowser knew his son was acting, especially with the toad always intruding on plans to kidnap the princess. ”Kammy appears at the scene, then takes care of the koopalings, warning that their father still had duties to do, leaving Bowser and Toadsworth to go to the conference room worry-free and calling Mushroom.

Toadette, answering the call from Darklands, warns that the princess was resting in her rooms, apparently she caught a cold due to the rain and chose to leave her resting.

" it's better this way, Toadette your duty is to take care of Peach so that she doesn't need anything and please let the king know about my decision, I'll be back tomorrow together with the rest of the media, now you can go I don't want to take too much of yours time, ”said Toadsworth, thinking of the princess's condition.

As the toads said their goodbyes and turned off the videoconference, Bowser was concerned about the state of Peach, he knew she was going to watch the conference broadcast, his biggest desire was to fly to Mushroom and be able to take care of his beloved, but if he did this, all his efforts would be in vain, mainly the effort of Peach who was in the rain to convince everyone, a scene that was recorded in his memory.

“Well, as everything is resolved, I will be your guide myself, in this period that is at my house, we ended up going through several places but I confess that we didn't have time to really enjoy them. How about I show you a more relaxing place that would be ideal to take all the fatigue out of running a kingdom, and at the same time you can ask me about all your doubts ”.

"Acting with such cordiality, it would be very rude of me if I did not accept, moreover I lost our bet, so I will be in your care, and I will leave for a next visit to know the city".

Just smiling, Bowser takes Toadsworth to the southern part of the palace, where they arrive in a more isolated part, which had a large door that seemed to hold something important. "Old man, as soon as I open the door, hold your breath for two seconds, with that I guarantee you will get used to it quickly", seeing that the toad got the message, Bowser opens the doors, showing a large area in the open, in which it had beautiful rocks and a large lake.

Following the koopa, Toadsworth was looking at the isolated place, he emitted an unparalleled tranquility, everything was calm, and compared to the temperature inside the palace, here it was more pleasant. "This reminds me of a big sauna."

“This is my personal hot spring, my people found this place a few months ago, when I was doing a renovation in the south area of the palace, it is not ready yet, I want to make it much more comfortable and inviting. Even so I come here a few times to relax, this water really works miracles, according to Kamek, this is really a natural hot spring, and all the crystals that we can find inside it are responsible for maintaining the temperature and help to accelerate the cells of the body, leaving skin stronger and younger. ”

"I have never been to a hot spring, as you brought me to this place it would be rude to refuse the invitation, but I am afraid that I do not have the necessary clothes for the event", says the toad not wanting to generate unnecessary friction.

“This is not a problem, the booth in front of you is a dressing room, we will put our clothes in that place and we will use the appropriate clothes for the fountain. As I told you, I want this place to be more inviting, so we will set up a whole structure for everyone to feel as comfortable as possible, if you prefer I can go ahead and demonstrate how I do it. ”

With the toad agreeing, the King of Darklands enters the dressing room by removing his hull and taking a large towel, wrapping it around his waist. Leaving the locker room, the koopa goes to a shower, where he turns it on and removes all the impurities that could be on his skin, leaving him ready to enter the hot spring, which completely relaxes his body.

Toadsworth seeing Bowser's actions, is impressed by the koopa's body contrary to what he thought Bowser was not bent and had a good posture, shaking his head and stop being impressed, the toad heads into the locker room and imitates the Bowser's steps, and immediately after taking a shower, he slowly enters the hot spring, afraid that the temperature would only be supported by a koopa.

"It is not me who controls the temperature, it is the crystals that do this job, moreover it is an open space so the climate is balanced," said Bowser, seeing the concern on the old man's face.

Trusting Bowser, Toadsworth begins to relax in the hot spring, and feels a chill in his spine, causing him to release all the tension he carried. "Resting here is not bad ... did the princess happen to be here?"

“I would not dare, this place not is worthy of it, or even of me. But sometimes I come here to relax, I just leave my shoulders submerged and keep thinking to fuel my energy ”.

Seeing that Bowser was quietly meditating, Toadsworth relaxes his body even more and keeps thinking about everything he discovered just by spending half a day with the koopa, since he claimed to have a relationship with Peach, they don't need to fight incessantly. Yes, he is sarcastic, but he showed himself to be a good father, his people seem to adore him, everyone beside him admires him, and he had as much as he did not want to admit a great house.

Standing still, Bowser showed that nothing hit him, but inside the koopa was distressed, he couldn't stop thinking about Peach, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to take care of her, the distance always hit him, but now she was agonizing, and every second away from his bride, it was an eternity.

"Bowser, because Peach, I mean I know you guys have known each other since you were little, but because she, even more after all these years, what moved you not to give up", asks the administrator of the kingdom of Mushroom, to leave your heart lighter and without regrets.

Opening his eyes, Bowser no longer had the need to mask his true feelings by saying he wanted to take over the world, and looking up the koopa reveals what has always been in his heart. “She is the light that illuminates me, from the moment we met my soul was enchanted by her, I could not forget her, whenever I saw her smile my heart would jump, whenever he smiled at someone other than me , my heart squeezed, but at the same time I liked to see her happy. This may sound strange, who would like to suffer like that, I swear I tried to forget this feeling, say it was an illusion, and the more I denied it, the stronger my love for her grew, and it kept me going. I know I'm not the best person, I'm evil, I like power, I like being king and giving the best life to everyone in my kingdom, but I would drop everything to have Peach by my side, completing the part I always lacked in. of me. I love her in every way, even her flaws and her temper, and the only thing I want most is for her to allow me to be with her forever to make her happy ”.

Shocked by the koopa's feelings, Toadsworth never expected to hear that Bowser would give up everything just to be with Peach, at that moment the toad imagined one of the reasons that the koopa made his girl fall in love with him. Really Mario had no chance, Peach was in love with a man who would give up everything for her, who would defend her to death, and who would do anything for the woman he loved to smile. 

After a while, they both withdrew from the hot spring, and the surly toad that was provoking everyone in Darklands, was in a brand new mood, and revealing many things he witnessed. Attending a dinner that looked more like a banquet, Toadsworth took advantage of the fact that all of Bowser's children were present and could enjoy the palace cuisine, without anyone judging that he was preferring the taste of the koopa kingdom. 

Bowser, playing the role of a good host, takes Toadsworth to his room to rest, and says goodbye to meet his children and spend the rest of the night with his family. Being alone in the room, the toad completely changed the look on his face, showing that at that moment he was a gentleman with a calm and serene face. “Damn this bed had to be so soft, I can't even talk about it in the castle, the only thing I can complain about is his personality, but Peach loves him that way, and she makes her happy. All I can do is keep watching and not get excited, I think I will take a brief nap, those thermal waters really relaxed my body, and later I will decide what to do ”.

Xxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes, and seeing the time on the clock on the desk next to him, Toadsworth realizes that he slept through the night and never woke up at night, sleeping like an angel. An employee knocking on the door of the toad, warns that soon breakfast would be served and that the king was waiting for him. Getting up quickly, and wiping the face with water, the warm temperature of the water, was a good way to wake up and lift your spirits, getting you ready to start the day.

Leaving his room, and being guided by the guide who was waiting for him, Toadsworth finally arrives at the cafeteria, where Bowser and his entire family are. "Good morning everyone, yesterday was really hard, and I ended up sleeping more than expected.

" "Hello Toadsworth, I was actually expecting this result, Volcano Palace is incredible and everyone who passes by is addicted to size. comfort, even if this king who speaks to you is incredible your home also had to be. Now don't stay still and come and sit down, Cookoopa will already serve breakfast ”.

  
  


"I must say, that the coffee in the castle is incredibly balanced, it is very important to start the day with a great meal, nothing that is too heavy is on our menu". While the toad bragged about the products of his kingdom, however much the anger at Bowser had passed, Toadsworth still had some rivalry in his heart. Seeing that Bowser Júnior had ordered bacon, the toad does not miss the opportunity to be able to teach something to the koopa: "Shouldn't you be supervising a breakfast, with more options for your children?"

"I don't need that, Cookoopa is perfectly capable of making a beautiful breakfast, with the most varied dishes, and necessary nutrients for everyone to grow firm and strong. Furthermore, our bacon is different and only those who have tasted it know what I'm talking about "

Cookoopa serving what each ordered, please take a small plate with some strips of bacon for Toadsworth to have a real taste experience. The toad thanking the gesture and not failing to follow the etiquette proves the bacon, thinking that there should be no differences in tasting a piece of meat that was the same anywhere. On the first bite, his opinion is totally broken, that was more than bacon, he couldn't describe how tasty it was, but in order to preserve the little pride he had left Toadsworth does everything to avoid being noticed and to be able to eat the bacon without anyone noticing his expression of joy.

After everyone has a delicious breakfast, Toadsworth realizes that the dog The palace file was completely different from the castle, in fact it didn't matter the occasion, everyone was happy and excited, an act that must have touched Peach's heart, just as it touched his, in that place your girl would never be alone, because he had more of a reason to smile.

Kamek, who was heading towards Bowser, begins to smile with superiority at the toad, when he realizes that he was struggling to hide his feelings, and that in his heart he had already admitted defeat. “My lord, about the Mushroom media, I was informed that everyone will be back at the deadline, the media is spread across different parts of the kingdom to create an exclusive story. Now even without knowing the result, I must remind you that you have a large number of meetings, which need your presence to deal with the new plans that affect the entire kingdom ”.

“Postpone these meetings, I have a very important guest, tell everyone that the famous Mushroom administrator is my guest, that should be enough and let everyone calm down. The most urgent matters I will resolve when I return ”, using the excuse of having a political visit, koopa saves himself from boring and meaningless meetings. With his right arm just sighing and doing as he had said, Bowser is free the rest of the day and proudly shows other parts of the palace to the toad, as well as boasting about his children and how smart they were.

When it was time to leave, Toadsworth received the items from Cookoopa to the princess, and while bidding farewell to everyone surrounding Bowser, the toad realized that it would be impossible to analyze an entire kingdom properly, he would have to study everything very calmly, and see all possible places. Even so, he knew that everything around the kingdom was inviting, the koopa was not a prince charming as everyone in Mushroom wanted, but he was a respectable king, loved by everyone and who did everything for his family, and the people in his family. heart.

Not wanting to arrive in Toad Town with any surprises, Toadsworth, together with the koopa, decided to contact the castle once again to inform them that they were already returning home. "Really Bowser, it is a nuisance to always have to call by videoconference, or to have to depend on your satellites, this is worrying, now that the kingdom has opened, what are your plans not to remain isolated from the world?"

“It is already being provided, soon all the territory of Darklands will be able to communicate with the world, in addition my engineering team has promised that the airport will be ready by the end of the year. I know it is November and it can appear very late, an airport needs all possible care and details, but I trust my engineers who are working day and night to be one of the biggest airports in all the kingdoms.

Laughing at koopa, the toad already imagined that Bowser would do everything in the koopa pattern, and would go to great lengths to look the best and receive praise from all his people. Focusing on contacting the castle, Toadsworth is irritated by the delay in getting someone to answer the call.

Bowser who was at the side, completely changes his countenance and is very uneasy due to the delay in returning the call. Since last night, koopa had been unable to sleep at all, as he kept thinking about how his bride was doing and all the worry she should be feeling. 

Giving up on the videoconference, the two decide to make a satellite call, in which a toad from the castle answers immediately, listening to all the fury of Toadsworth: “What in my absence is happening in the castle, we tried several times to contact you and only now do you answer me . Call Toadette right away and it is better that the kingdom is not upside down, or everyone will work for the rest of their lives ”.

The employee, obeying his superior's command, locates Toadette and after a while the toad appears in a worrying tone of voice.

“Why did Toadette take so long, why is nobody answering the video call?”

Hearing a heavy breath, and the delay for the ever cheerful toad to respond, Bowser stands in front of Toadsworth, taking complete control of the matter. "Where's Peach?”

"She is still in her room ... she is very feverish and has not woken since yesterday. We have already called doctors and no one knows why her fever does not go down, and her body is getting hotter and hotter. We tried several ways to make her wake up , right after our call the day before and no matter what we do she doesn’t return to consciousness. Everyone in the castle is desperate and trying hard to do something to help her, at the moment Mario and Luigi are after the ice flower to lower their body temperature."

"Don't worry, I'm going", saying nothing more and hanging up the phone, Bowser puts Toadsworth on his shoulders and runs towards his hangar to get his vehicle faster.

"Kamek, Kammy, come here now", yelling at everyone the palace listens, both magikoopas go to their master to serve him. "Kamek take care of the kingdom, tell the media that Toadsworth returned to Toad Town early, and my children not to leave the house. Kammy come with me, I need of your help; Peach is in bad and we will now go to Mushroom. ”

shapeEntering his ship and placing Toadsworth in his cabin, the koopa explains to him to find some place to hold himself as he will be using full strength to go to the kingdom. calling nothing else, Bowser uses the full potential of the Power Moon, and traveling above the clouds he tries to prevent anyone from discovering the destination everyone is going in. Literally cutting through the skies, due to such speed the wind pressure was causing damage to the ship and all q u were in it, making the toad realize that if he were outside his body would not be able to withstand the pressure of the wind and could suffer serious damage.

Whenever he planned to invade Mushroom, Bowser planned the best route to maintain good speed and not make any mistakes during the process, but at that moment the koopa did not care about anything else and taking advantage of the fact that the ship was without its armament, the koopa only takes an hour to reach the top of Peach Castle, sacrificing the entire structure of the ship, without thinking twice. Going to Toadsworth, Bowser enters the cabin explaining his plan not to be seen. “I will leave the ship here, he will be on autopilot for some time and in order not to call attention we will go down with help Kammy's, she will create a perfect distraction and cushion our fall, until then I ask you to trust me and keep your mouth tightly closed, I promise you, I will not let you go and you will not suffer any damage, even jumping from that height. ”

"Is that the fastest way to get to Peach?", The only question that Toadsworth asks koopa; upon receiving the confirmation from koopa and feeling his concern about getting to Peach quickly, the toad closes his eyes and grabs Bowser's body, who again puts him on the shoulders and jumps off the ship next to Kammy who creates a fog to disguise his entrance in the kingdom.

Even with Kammy using magic to ease the fall of the two, Bowser lands brutally on the floor and does not worry about his body or any damage he has, and just puts Toadsworth on the floor to see if he is okay. The toad, getting only a few seconds dizzy, takes Bowser and Kammy through the castle's back door, opening all doors for the kingdom's former enemies to enter.

As they headed towards the princess's room, Toadsworth realizes that Bowser's word has not been broken and no harm has been done to him, while the koopa seems to be experiencing some discomfort. Telling everyone in the palace that Bowser was a guest and in no way should they bar his entrance, the toad begins to give several orders on the way.

Toadette, hearing her superior's voice, runs towards the toad looking for some miracle solution to cure the princess. Before even giving the toad time to say anything, Toadsworth delivers Cookoopa order to Toadette, and takes Bowser toward the princess's room, showing everyone on the spot that the koopa was his princess's current fiance. Upon arriving in the room and without ceremony, both meet some doctors away from the princess next to Princess Daisy, while the Marios Brothers used the powers of the ice flower to lower the princess's body temperature.

In the time of just one breath, Bowser throws Mario back and gently moves Luigi away from the place, preventing both of them from continuing to use the powers of the ice flower and freeze the princess.

"What are you doing here?" Said Mario nervously, who runs towards the koopa intending to punch him.

Stopping Mario's movement with one hand, Bowser for the first time looks at Mario with murderous intent. “Now I don't have time for childish fights, if I continue to get in the way, I promise I will destroy you forever. It will be the first time that I will not hold back and I will fully intend to leave him without walking for his whole life ”.

"Mario, what are you doing, Bowser is a guest just like you, I brought him myself, in addition to him being Peach's fiance," says Toadsworth to calm Mario down, before the worst happens.

"Kammy, please analyze the situation", letting his magikoopa see Peach's condition, Bowser walks away while listening to the doctors' diagnosis for Toadsworth.

“Sir, although her body is currently cold, her internal temperature is very high, the fever is unable to leave her body, if they continue to leave her body cold, I fear that the worst would happen, in addition to causing constant thermal shocks, the fever would continue to increase and that would cause some damage to your body. ”

Seeing that Bowser did the right thing to stop the brothers from advancing, Toadsworth stands beside Daisy and the doctors who did not know why the princess was like that, and are grateful that the king arrived so quickly, hoping for magic cures to be his last. hope.

"Toadsworth, I could be a little alone with her."

With Bowser's speech shocking most of the people who heard his request, some time ago the toad would not accept to hear that request, as not everyone completely accepted the princess's decisions, but Toadsworth had learned what Peach meant to Bowser. “If it were in another situation I would say no without thinking twice, but I know that you don't need my permission, you could put her in your arms and do what you want. The room is very full and everyone looks tired, and I know you know magic too, if it weren't for you my girl could have gotten worse, so I allow you to stay, feel free to stay as long as you want , and please save her, I will be at the door waiting for you. ” Taking everyone out of the princess's room, it didn't matter if someone disagreed with Bowser, in the castle and across the kingdom, everyone respected the orders of Toadsworth who was always at the head of the kingdom's leadership and takes care of the princess as if she were his daughter.

Sitting on the princess's bed and touching her icy hands, Peach seemed to recognize the touch and warmth of Bowser's hand, feeling comfortable with the touch of her love, leading the princess to smile even though she was unconscious. Caressing her sweet hands, Bowser thinks of a method that can help her love and by making a magic star in the princess's heart, the koopa puts Clara close to Peach, trying to make the heart flower absorb her feelings, along with the fever in her body. fiancee.

Placing Peach in his arms, Bowser tries to use his body heat to stabilize the princess's temperature, while hoping that Peach was having great dreams, so that Clara could absorb her feelings and the fever that was in her body. 

Being in Bowser's arms, Peach's body, soul and heart could recognize that place, it was the princess's safe haven, it was the place she always wanted to be, making the princess generate feelings of happiness along with a longing , in which Clara began to absorb her feelings and with Bowser's help the fever of his bride. With the flower of the heart shining ever brighter, Bowser desperately tries to talk to Peach, with the hope that his words are catching up.

Seeing that it was working and feeling all the suffering that Peach went through while being away from Bowser, the koopa starts singing in the princess's ears, creating a letter in her mind in a short time and using all her hoarseness to sing the best she could .

Xxxxxx000000xxxxxx

"The kingdoms have always separated us

And day after day, I've been going crazy i've

I Always been able to see from afar

But it didn't cure my loneliness

Before I could barely touch you

And now, I know that in my arms

You need to rest

No matter where you are go

No matter what you're doing

My heart is with you

And I will always be waiting for you

Whatever happens

Know that inside of you

You will find all my love taking care of you

Your heart cannot deceive me

I see that longing is hard to bear

Closing my eyes, I can hear your voice

And I feel your heartbeat with joy

I promise you, my princess

These days of loneliness are leaving.

No matter where you go

No matter how far away

I will always know the way to you

Whatever happens

Just call my name

I promise I will

be by your side

I also don't know how to survive 

And I need you

But at the end of our journey

I will be with you

Loving her forever 

Now rest my love

Remember that you have my heart

No matter where you are

No matter how hard it seems

You just need to wish

That I will be by your side

Whatever happens

Even though I need it, defeat fate

I promise you

that I love you

I will be with you forever ".

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxx

Clara lighting up the whole room and generating a beautiful golden light, Bowser realizes that Peach's temperature and fever have been totally absorbed by the heart flower that fueled the feelings that Peach was feeling at the time that they were both together. Even though he didn't know if the music he had just made up was good, Bowser remembers that his father he always looked for a way to cheer his mother, because now he was the one who always did everything to see Peach smile and always managed to find words in his heart to say he loved her.

Taking advantage of the time alone, Bowser continues to embrace the princess, not letting go of her arms, and killing the longing that was in his chest. "Be sure that I will make all your efforts not to be in vain. And I will never again let you be irresponsible that way. I think I better be going, don't think this is easy for me, my heart is aching, and if I stay here, I will never leave, but I promise you that soon we will be together forever, and next time I’m sure you’ll invite me into your room, through the front door. ”Kissing Peach on the forehead, and seeing a beautiful smile, which totally melts her heart, Bowser starts a series of kisses that even with the princess sleeping, makes her smile from ear to ear.

Released from his arms, Bowser one last time approaches his bride speaking in his ear: "I love you, and save the last dance in your dreams tonight". After making her comfortable, the koopa heads to the door, calling Toadsworth next to Kammy to check on Peach's condition.

With the two seeing that the princess was no longer in any danger, the koopa closes the door again and explains only to the toad the reason for all that. “Toadsworth, I will only trust you, which I am about to tell you, I could not heal it alone, the plant next to the princess, who is the real savior. Don't let anyone get close to her until Peach is awake. She is a special flower that managed to absorb his fever, so don't take her away from her, as the fever can come back even stronger, and when she finally wakes up, say that it was this flower that saved her. ”

"Understood, I will not let anyone bother you both, and I myself will oversee the princess's condition, I just ask you to wait, I will have something prepared for your trip back.

"Actually Toadsworth, I will deny it. I am not in the kingdom officially and I don’t want Peach’s efforts to be in vain, I’ll leave immediately, besides the ship will run out of power and I need to go home, I’ll leave her in your care. ”Saying goodbye and leaving the princess’s room, Daisy found the koopa in the hall and asked the state of her cousin: “She will be fine, and no longer suffers from the fever, soon she must wake up, thanks for always being beside her, and I must say goodbye, we still have a lot to do , until the result of the collectives of both kingdoms. ”

"Thank you Bowser, and until our next meeting," said Daisy, shaking the koopa and watching it slowly leave the castle and sneak out the back door so no one would notice its presence.

"Know that I will always protect you, and never forget who I represent for her ", says Mario, who was waiting for koopa at the back door of the castle.

" I will not forget your words, and I know exactly what you mean to her, he is practically her older brother, who always is around to help her. Now don't forget what I'm going to say, I'm not just Peach's love, I'm her knight who will always protect her and never let her suffer any harm. ”After her sentence Kammy , teleports Bowser to the ship above them, leaving Mario alone while they both return to Darklands.


	44. Event

Arriving in Darklands, the ship that Bowser was using, he barely manages to land in the palace hangar, and as soon as the King of Darklands got out of the vehicle, the koopa orders his mechanics to build a new ship from scratch, bigger and better than this one last. “You can use any resource necessary to make my new vehicle, I want to be able to go to war as much as I want to take a walk with my family. Do not use anything purple, you can use red, pink and gold, from now on these will be the official colors of the kingdom. ”

Meeting with Kamek who, in addition to taking care of all the affairs of the kingdom, informed Mushroom's media about Toadsworth's departure, and made sure that everything went according to his wishes, Bowser asked his right-hand opinion about the press conferences.

“To accurately guess the opinion of each one is not easy, especially when it comes to media from another kingdom. In these two days, I can highlight two things that completely shook the media, the first was the princess's commitment, and showing Darklands to the world, the idea of exploring the unknown, made everyone's blood boil, of course curiosity is a knife. double-edged, but I believe we had a positive result. What we have to take care of, are with our next steps, everyone is watching us and pointing out our mistakes. ”

Kammy appearing next to Bowser to check if his king needed anything else, is bombarded with questions from Kamek who was really wanting to know the princess's condition. “Peach had a strong internal fever ... I can't imagine why the fever was like that, when we arrived the doctors didn't know what to do and the brothers were practically freezing her alive. If it weren't for our king to take care of her, I feel that the worst would happen, I just didn't expect to see the heart flower next to the princess, I believe she helped the princess recover ”, looking at the koopa, Kammy looks for explanations of the actions of Bowser.

"I don't have to give you any satisfactions, especially something that doesn't concern you!"

“Actually, you do, my duty is to take care of you and know everything in your life, if something like the flower of the heart is with the princess, I should have been informed, you have the right to do what you want, but when it involves your life, I need to be ready and have precautionary plans ".

Snorting but knowing that the magikoopa was telling the truth, Bowser had forgotten to tell Kammy about his decision and the only one who knew about the flower was Kamek. "I gave it to Peach, since she came back to the palace, only Kamek knew that, and I have full confidence that nothing bad will happen. Now the two of you take the day off, I will take care of the palace and my children, tomorrow morning I want a report very early, we have a lot of work ahead of us. ”

xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxx

Waking up after a long period of time, Peach opens his eyes and finds Toadette and Toadsworth in his room. "What's going on here?"

Hearing the voice of their princess, they both jumped off the couch they were on duty and analyzed the status of their highness. After confirming that Peach was fine and had no sequel, both finally breathed a sigh of relief, while the princess looked at the two without understanding anything.

"Peach, don't you remember anything?” asks Toadsworth, sitting next to Peach.

“The last thing I remember was that I was very tired, so I decided to go to sleep early to regain my strength. I think I ended up crossing the limits a little bit at the press conference. But now is not the time to talk about me, I have to be prepared for today, Bowser will hold his press conference and I want to hope that everything will work out ”. Trying to get up to get ready, Peach is stopped by Toadette who had tears in her eyes and is even more confused, in her memories Toadsworth should be going to Darklands, and it seemed that both were late.

“Peach the press conference is over, your press conference was on Monday the 9th, we are on the 11th ... you suffered from a fever that left you in bed, you were sleeping all this time, and showed no signs of improving. We thought we were going to lose you, we were all very worried, but the worst is over, and due to the right treatment, you are no longer at risk ”.

"Two days, I didn't realize that I slept all that time." Hearing Toadette's account that she was all along with the princess, Peach ends up moving in her bed, and notices that Clara was at her side. Desperate to have done something that could ruin her life, Peach was absolutely sure she had kept her treasure, and according to Toadette's account, she did not move while she slept. Remembering the only person who knew about the heart flower, the princess starts to wonder if that was really possible, but when looking into her heart, she already knew the answer. "Toadsworth, Bowser was here, right?"

“Yes, he was, it was for him that we can talk to you again, if he had not put this medicinal flower beside you, I would not have known what would have happened. He instructed me not to leave you away, and also not to let anyone touch you, in the words of your fiancé, she has absorbed all your fever ”.

Looking at Clara, Peach notes that her flower was bigger, now seedlings have started to grow, leaving that fortress with an even more mystical appearance. Hugging her with great tenderness and thanking her friend, Peach kisses the vase, and with a movement absorbs her into herself. "What happened during that period that I was away?"

“I was at her fiance's press conference, and although some individuals didn't like Bowser, he knew how to handle the situation very well, at least he knows how to listen to everyone's opinion and knows how to behave like a king. After that I went to check for myself where you were, I couldn't continue in the dark, and it had to do with my own eyes. ”

"Well, what did you think?” Peach asked Toadsworth, now knowing the real reason the toad traveled to Darklands.

"How can I say, that palace is unbelievable, I really thought that in two hours I could get to know all the places you've been to. When I was about to return , most of the Mushroom media decided to go into Bowser's territory, choosing to leave the next day, so I stayed at Volcano Palace for a while and got to know a little more about her fiance's character. Just the other day we heard about her status, in fact it was Bowser who took the lead, as soon as he heard it was bad, he ran out to see it; he even sacrificed his ship to get there as soon as possible. ”

"I'm sorry, Toadsworth, and you too, Toadette, I didn't want to give you any trouble, after all our efforts my actions may have caused a negative image."

"You don't have to worry about that, nobody knew that Bowser was here, although he gave up his ship, he did everything he could to not have a negative impact, at least until it reached the public opinion of the collective. hours for him to heal you, after that he left for Darklands; now I must retire, I need to warn the king, and take care of other internal affairs. Toadette please stay with Peach. ”

With the kingdom administrator leaving, the little toad , approached Peach, and could not stop shaking: "Peach I'm sorry, it was all my fault, if I had taken better care of you, none of this would have happened. You swear it is okay, we did a lot of procedures on you, and almost caused trauma to your body. ” Explaining all the medical reports and the despair that everyone in the castle felt, Toadette couldn't stop crying, especially when she explained the idea of freezing the princess's body, which put her life at risk.

Giving only a simple smile, Peach hugs Toadette, and feeling her fear for having put her life at risk, the princess is happy to have people who love her by her side. “You know, Toadette, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being by my side, and all the love that you give it to me, I know you didn’t do anything wrong, and know that I wasn’t suffering. Since I went to sleep, it felt like I was on a block of dark ice, I couldn’t move or say anything, I thought it would stay like this forever ; until I dream about Bowser. It may sound crazy, but it was like all the cold was disappearing, a light was enveloping me, I was at peace, and that was just why I managed to wake up. "

“He stayed with you until he got better, I think the time you spent together was what really saved you, you could feel his grief when he left your side. But after he left, you looked different, you were smiling, you were moving, as if you were dancing in your dreams ”.

After Toadette said the princess was dancing, Peach remembers when he was next to Bowser, she loved him when he said to dream about her, and even more when he could be next to him. Messing with his hair while thinking about Bowser, Peach remembers the words to a song that started to resonate in his mind:

_ "No matter where you are _

_ No matter how hard it seems _

_ You just need to wish _

_ That I will be by your side" _

Falling a tear , and without knowing how to explain it properly, Peach's heart, which was previously distressed at all times, finally feels more relieved, she did not know where she had heard that song, but when she remembered it it was as if she had removed a weight from her back and she could finally breathe. Not controlling her tears, the princess begins to cry with longing, and not knowing how to stop, she begins to hum, the music that was in her mind, slowly making her calm down and manage to control herself.

"Wait a minute princess, I know what will make you better", leaving the room, Toadette wanted to take full care of Peach, and running with all his strength, returns with a mysterious package, which Toadsworth brought with him from Darklands.

Peach receiving the mysterious package, upon opening it finds a small note, in which Cookoopa wrote delicately for his future queen; seeing that it was a new dessert, which he had created in his honor, the princess is very happy for everyone around her, to make her not feel alone. Tasting the truffle bonbon, Peach didn't know how to describe the taste, it was a work of art that was better than anything she had ever tasted. Offering Toadette a try, the two are in shock with each bite, Cookoopa's divine dessert managed to make them both ecstatic while smiling, making the atmosphere of the castle return to normal.

Daisy, hearing that Peach had woken up, immediately gets up from her bed and goes to her cousin's room, and cries when she sees that her best friend is fine. Not wanting to leave the princess's side, they all stay together, and spend the rest of the night together, enjoying and telling about the events of the last day, and sampling's new dessert Cookoopa.

Xxxxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxxx

Since receiving the news that Peach had woken up the night before, Bowser had been working nonstop, early in the morning he had already attended three major meetings and resolved several kingdom issues. The koopa knew that all his effort would result in leaving Peach less overwhelmed, besides that she is proud of him, and they would both have more time together.

Kamek appearing to his supreme commander, starts to pass on a new report, with the latest news. “The engineering team is working at full speed, in a few days we will have a signal tower as good as the other kingdoms. Finally, the result of the collectives of both kingdoms came out; here in Darklands we had 100% acceptance, everyone is excited about your wedding, in the next festive dates we will have a significant increase in our economy. The situation in Mushroom, on the other hand, is divided; half of them are in favor of the princess's wedding, everyone wants her to be happy regardless of who she is, the other just respects Peach's decision, they don't completely approve of him and still have doubts about who we really are. I believe that when they find out more about our kingdom, they will be amazed by your presence and we will change everyone's opinion. ”

"Great, and because of your face the negative criticisms were less than we expected, so you didn't have to tell me. I will continue my planning of structuring the kingdoms, to create the greatest empire the world has ever witnessed, while in the meantime I will focus on building access to both kingdoms and show everyone that I am the king they needed. ”Going to another meeting, Bowser is happy with the news, propelling the King of Darklands to have a great performance.

Xxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

Nine days passed, the kingdoms were still getting used to the news, everyone was following the development of Princess Peach, who fell in love with her worst enemy. Mushroom was more agitated than usual, since Bowser's task force arrived in the kingdom, contrary to what many feared , it wasn’t an invasion, everyone was working together to achieve a common goal, making Mushroom residents feel a relief when they knew they would never be invading again no evil.

Spending the last few days, going to meetings, inaugurations, and giving speeches in his kingdom, Peach, was getting a lot of attention from everyone around him, everyone in Toad Town missed no opportunity to be with his princess. Peach and Toadette returning to the castle, after their last appointment, intend to take the rest of the day to rest. Since Peach recovered from the scare, he hasn't gone a day without working and shows that everyone can trust his decision.

"Princess, I will ask you to prepare a delicious lunch, feel free to rest and do not hesitate to call me, I promised Princess Daisy that I would take care of you, and would not leave you alone".

"Thank you Toadette, I will not do anything irresponsible, I will stay here in the garden enjoying the scenery". With the toad moving away and leaving the princess alone, Peach hadn't stopped to relax since the last few days, she decided to focus on work and not give her space to miss talking louder, although every night she missed everyone in Volcano . With her eyes closed and taking advantage of the sun to renew her spirit, the princess's cell phone rings, and she answers it without looking at the number she was calling. "Princess Peach speaking, how can I help?"

"Just hearing your voice is enough for me!"

Upon hearing these words, Peach's heart accelerates, butterflies begin to dance in her stomach, and everything around the princess seems to be more alive, her world has returned to color and a big smile that delighted everyone appears on her beautiful face. “Bowser, you already managed to have a signal in the kingdom ... wait, this is not important, how are you? I have caused you a lot of work in the last few days, I apologize, I wanted everyone to see how wonderful you are, but I almost blew it ... I hope you can forgive me. ” 

“It took me longer than I planned, but now we finally have a way to communicate, and I can finally hear your voice. I'm fine, you didn't cause me any problems, I'm strong enough to take care of it all, and most importantly, Peach I love you! ”

Blushing, Peach couldn't know what words she would use to answer her love, no matter how much she met Bowser, she hadn't gotten used to his way, in fact she knew that no matter how long they were together, he would always surprise her . “I miss you so much, thank you for taking care of me. Thanks to you, Clara is bigger, the press conference was a success, everyone can see how wonderful the people of Darklands are, and I can smile simply because I know you will always be by my side; I love you very much."

“I also really wanted to see you, be with you, hug you, and I can't wait to be with you; at least now that we're away, i can hear your voice. And I will never let anything bad happen to you, I am your fiancé and I will take care of you forever, and I saw how hard you worked, and how much you fought everyone to change public opinion, even so you acted reckless, you don't have to do everything yourself, don't forget

that I'm here by your side. ”

“I will not do anything more reckless, from now on I will always act with caution, I will make sure that it is not a burden on anyone, and thank you for saying that you will always be by my side. How are the kids?"

“With much nostalgia, soon everyone should find out that I'm talking to you, and they will find a way to get in touch themselves, not that I plan to hide from them or things like that, I just wanted to talk to you a little. I know the loneliness you are feeling, although there are many people who love you by our side, it seems that a part of us is missing, and we often do not know how to act ”.

“There is no better definition than that, although everyone is at my side, and I feel very blessed, all I wanted most was to be with everyone, longing tightens in the depths of my heart, and whenever I close my eyes , I keep thinking about each one of you. But I know that soon we will be together, and there is the phrase of a song that does not leave my head, it is very important to me, and whenever I remember it I am very happy and it helps me to endure the longing; although I don't know where I heard it, and I always try to find out where I heard it ”.

"You could sing for me, I don't know if I can help you, but I would be very happy to hear you sing," said Bowser, not knowing that the song Peach was talking about was the one he had sung. With Peach singing the part of the song he remembered, Bowser is surprised that his words really reached her, making her heart feel proud that she was able to connect with the woman he loves. "I thought you were sleeping, but while singing, Clara was absorbing your fever more effectively, I'm glad you remembered." 

“So it was you! Bowsy do you happen to remember where you heard her, or could you tell me the whole letter, since I woke up I have been looking for her everywhere, but don't feel pressured if you don't remember. It's just that it doesn't leave my head and it's very important to me, especially now that I know you were singing for me. Just thinking about it, my heart is beating even faster and I want to know every detail. ”

“You don't have to worry like that, I haven't heard you anywhere. When you were sleeping, I put you in my arms, and I just ended up making it up right away, it may seem strange, but it was natural, I knew every word I wanted to say, all because I had you in my arms. In the end I found out where Ludwig inherited his passion and talent for music ”.

"And I just found out that my fiancé is a great songwriter, if you had sung, or danced with me earlier, I would be in your arms already," said Peach teasing the koopa a little and laughing on the phone when he heard Bowser's reaction. . ”

“Anyway, I know I am incredible, but it’s not for that much, this is the only area I don’t have confidence in. Do you want me to sing again? ”

Answering yes, her fiance begins to sing for the princess in which she is very touched and cannot contain tears of joy while smiling silently listening to her fiance sing. “I knew I was forgetting something very important, thankfully that my heart was screaming for me not to forget. Now I realize that it was to remember those words sung by you, although Toadsworth said that I only got better because of Clara, the truth was that it was her words, her love, her presence that made me better; Bowser I love you so much, I wish I could now hug you, kiss you, sing all day with you while we dance, until we get tired. ”

Hearing the tenderness of Peach's words, Bowser is uncomfortable to respond immediately, he was not yet used to having his feelings matched, but his gallant manner spoke louder, making the princess feel butterflies dancing in her stomach once again.

"I love you too Peach, and know that as soon as I see you I will put you in my arms and sing only for you, while we are dancing, and we will remain like this until the day is over, because dancing with you has become increasingly important in my life. "Continuing to talk to the princess, they both care about nothing else and stay in their own world, until Bowser remembers an old conversation he had with Peach." Love, would you like to dance with me? "

"Yes, I would love to, but how?"

"The annual ball in celebration of the union of kingdoms. Since the media response is on our side, we can finally create this event without being seen as something negative. If everything is fine with you, we can do it this month, so I can be more once by your side and be able to sing just for you. ”

When thinking about being with Bowser, and doing an event that both of them already dreamed of, Peach can't stand all the euphoria she was feeling inside herself, and she can barely organize her thoughts , having to stop to take a deep breath. November was a month that had no holiday or festival, so it would be perfect to create something this month, but it shouldn't be done in Darklands since Bowser's birthday was last month, and to be a total interaction between the kingdoms should take place in Mushroom.

"It is decided, the annual ball will be held this month, and I formally invite you. Bowser Koopa, would you do me the honors of attending the annual ball in Mushroom Kingdom? I chose Mushroom because his birthday was a few days ago, and I feel it would be unfair if we just facilitate a kingdom. ”

"The place is not important, since I will be with you, and can make you happy. Besides, I'm not crazy to refuse the invitation that my fiancee is insisting with so much love for me to go."

Even playing hard to get, Peach knew that Bowser was happy, not least because she could hear the sound of his tail happily hitting the ground, showing that he was happier than he looked. “Well, I need to arrange everything, I have to do all the preparations for the castle, separate the guest list, see how many Darklands guests we’re going to invite, think about the buffet, there’s a lot to do ”, making a plan with all possible details, Peach chooses a date that would be perfect to hold the ball, moreover it wasn’t very close to Bowser's birthday, not even Christmas. "Eight days from now, the ball will be next Saturday."

"Just promise me to be careful, I don't want you to try too hard, and you won't be able to enjoy our first dance, if you don't do that, you'll never leave my side again. And don't worry about the guest list, there will be few guests who will have the privilege of going to the ball. ”

"Yes, I promise, although staying by your side forever is what I most want. I will ask you until tomorrow morning, to give you an answer about the number of guests. The only thing we have to think about now is the children, and it would be great if you could be here two days before. ”

"Simple, I don't plan to take them, they need to focus on their studies. Last month they had a big break, and soon they will go on vacation, the only one I don't worry about is Ludwig. And if my future wife asked me to arrive earlier , it is logical that my illustrious presence will be present. ”

Future wife, these words resonate in Peach's heart, who is immediately ecstatic in which her heart could leave her chest at any moment.“ Studying is very important, I had not thought about that; and as their mother I cannot encourage this type of behavior. Although everyone is sad, it would be a shame if Ludwig could not come, he always tries, knows how to behave in different situations and would be very happy to see our orchestra.

" The boy is a good option, Júnior will be devastated, but it will be good to show that everyone needs to strive to have something, and that can encourage everyone's studies. ”Says Bowser, thinking about the best way to talk to his children, without causing a kind of rebellion.

Toadette appearing looking for Peach, who was on time talking to Bowser, tells the princess that lunch was ready and she was still not back.

The princess, noticing that she forgot time, comes back to reality, she needs to inform the castle about the ball as soon as possible and organize the event of both kingdoms. "Bowsy I need to hang up, I loved receiving your call and hearing your voice."

“And I loved every minute that I could hear your voice. Now we can talk whenever we want, and even exchange messages via LINE, so don't worry, I will always be here. Just don't forget that I love you ”.

"I know… .I love you too, until later my love."

Going with Toadette to the cafeteria, while the two were enjoying a nice meal, the toad notes that Peach was happier, appeared to have more life and wonders who she was talking to on the phone. Toadsworth showing up at the scene to pick up one of Cookoopa's truffles, is surprised by Peach who was waiting for his presence. 

“Toadsworth, and Toadette, would like the attention of both of you, in eight days I will have a big event in the castle. To celebrate the union of kingdoms, and the success of the collective, we will have an annual ball here in the castle, hosting some citizens of Darklands, along with Bowser who, in addition to my fiance, will be my guest of honor. '”

" As well Peach, that would be next Saturday, it is very short notice! "

"Don't be so dramatic Toadsworth, you know very well that with good planning everything is possible, you even taught me that. We will use 3 days for publicity, and the rest of the days we will fix the castle. I already thought of everything, I just need your help on small points. ”

Toadette, who is also taken by surprise, is more astonished to see that Toadsworth was not complaining about the presence of Bowser or some guests from Darklands, but about the lack of time, looking like he had gotten used to the princess being engaged to the king koopa .

"I give up, you will not change your mind, no matter what I speak. Then at least you should do in a way that I approve of, the first thing the guest list, second accommodation, the castle is impossible to accommodate everyone" , says the administrator of the kingdom, thinking of the comfort of guests from another kingdom.

"I was thinking of 90 guests, 40 from Darklands, and the rest of the kingdom. We will leave the castle doors open for a more pleasant reception in and around ours. source, we can build an environment with musicians and a dance floor for everyone to enjoy the surroundings of the castle ".

“If we use the surroundings of the castle, we will have no problems with that number of guests, we may not be rich like that tycoon, but we will create the best environment for everyone. The Mushroom symphony orchestra will be very proud to be part of this event, the only thing we will need to build is the dance floor, and make our city more welcoming ”.

“So I could count on your help, Toadsworth, I would like you to take care of the music and the guest list, Toadette would be responsible for Toad Town and publicizing the event, and I would be in charge of the decoration and planning of the castle and the accommodation of our guests. ” With both agreeing, Toadette and Toadsworth retreat to start planning, leaving the princess alone, who heads to her room preparing to warn Bowser. Afraid to disturb him, Peach sends a message, and while waiting for an answer he keeps thinking about all the details.

Some time later, the princess's cell phone starts ringing, making Peach answer with all possible joy: "The wonderful princess Peach is speaking, whoever wants to hear her beautiful voice", says the princess imitating the way Bowser always speaks, while holding her laughter.

“It is your powerful and charming fiance who always wants to hear your beautiful voice”.

Failing to contain his laughter, Peach begins to laugh, infecting Bowser, making both of them unable to stop laughing. "Bowser, just a minute, we need to breathe, or we will be laughing all through the call ... 40 guests from Darklands, I plan to have a dance with 90 guests, I will use the surroundings of the castle to create a pleasant atmosphere, the only thing I need knowing is how the guests came to our kingdom, because I am preparing everyone's rooms ”.

“I will make a private plane available to bring everyone, they can arrive in Mushroom at the beginning of the day, giving everyone time to rest and be able to enjoy the party. After that, I am in charge of taking everyone to Darklands on the same day, since Toad Town does not have any hotels. ”

“Yes, it doesn't, but I already thought of everything, I will book the hotel near the airport, I will make a commercial proposal to open a hotel here in Toad Town, since we will have more visitors than ever. That way I will have enough power to bargain for the best conditions for Mushroom ”

“ I think someone will be a wonderful future queen, who will know how to solve the problems of both kingdoms. Although I did not speak to the children, rest assured that I will make a reservation myself at the hotel during my time in Toad Town. ”

“Negative ... neither of them will stay in any hotel, both will stay here in the castle, beside me; and whenever they are in Mushroom Kingdom they will always be treated accordingly. Now I need a little favor from you, as I was on your birthday, I know that our food will not have a big impact, and I would like a list of suitable meals for the citizens and if possible, you could bring me a dress, I know I will be more comfortable wearing something that matches your outfits ”.

“You can be sure that everyone will look at my Peach, you will shine more than a star. I'm going to ask Kammy to send me a list of food, and I'm also going to ask Cookoopa to prepare some drinks for export to Toad Town. Even with you partnering with the hotel, I will raffle off some seats for the ball, and all the money raised will be to cover any likes that Mushroom may have, consider this a future investment. Maintenance is necessary, and everyone can face the low tourist season, so don't refuse to accept. ”

“Thanks Bowser, I thank you for the advice and all the help you are giving me. Now that we're done with that, I'm going with Toadsworth to the hotel near the airport. I wish luck. ”

"Very lucky my love, I miss you, and I love you more and more every minute."

Blushing, the princess cannot stand the thrill of listening to Bowser's statements, making her own time stand still and wanting the two to be together soon. "I love you too, my Bowsy, I miss you too, I keep counting the hours to be together, even at night".

Turning off the phone, and adjusting her makeup, she is perfect when wearing a wedding ring that highlights a phenomenal shine that surprised everyone whenever they saw her. Joining Toadsworth they both head to the hotel, with the palace driver taking them quickly, to adjust all the details of this ball that would become part of the story. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. Changes

Right after the call, Bowser was thinking about how to talk to his children, although he always pretends to be a strict father, and often has to be tough with them, he just wanted the best for each of his children. Imagining that everyone would be disappointed, including Junior who had a temperament like him, the King of Darklands meets with his children's tutors, holding a secret meeting on Friday, and gathering weapons to deal with each of the koopas.

When it was time for dinner, and everyone was gathered in the main dining room, Bowser took the time to inform everyone about his plans, without having to repeat the same story. “Now everyone be quiet, before my fist makes each of you shut up. Kamek, in six days I will leave you to take care of Darklands, you will have full control of the kingdom and your word will be the law. Kammy I will ask you to help Kamek and stay in the palace, I will be going to Mushroom Kingdom. Peach is organizing the annual ball of the union of the kingdoms, and as the press conferences were a success, we will use this ball to celebrate. ”

"Hey, let's see Mama Peach, I need to pack my bag, and get everything ready, I want to be the first to hug Mum," says Júnior, all excited about the news that he can be with his mother.

“Pops, when you spoke to mom, I was connected in the conference room and on the satellite phone, and I never saw them talking. I miss Mama, she is the only one who understands me ”, says Wendy investigating her father's steps.

Showing a cell phone in their claws, all koopalings are glazed by their father's movements. “You really don't think I would modernize, now we have a large signal network, we are no longer isolated from the world, and we don't even need to use satellite phones, with the intention of remaining anonymous. And you need to pay more attention when an adult is speaking, I never said that you would go to Mushroom! ”

Making everyone astonished, Junior got up from his chair, showing how wrong he was feeling. “What do you mean, King Daddy? I was a good boy, even when I did mischief, leave no trace, just as you taught me. ”

Like the youngest, most of his children were protesting the koopa's decision, and as he hoped it would be a headache to resolve all of this, but he had a secret weapon. “I talked to your tutors, and the situation of some is not at all pleasant, you still need to study and you have spent too much time away from the palace. Do you think your mother wants to have stupid children, or that she will be more proud of having intelligent children just like your father? In addition, soon everyone will go on vacation and depending on your efforts, I will reward you ”.

"I'm going to study pope king, I'm going to be smarter than everyone here, and I'm going to see Mama Peach," with Lemmy declaring that he would work hard, and be better than everyone, the DNA of each koopa in the cafeteria starts to boil, and everyone gets committed to competing and showing that they are superior to each other.

Bowser, smiling, is very happy to find words that motivate his children. “One more thing, Ludwig, you will go with me! As he is not at school and is always improving, his mother asked to take him, she said that it would be wonderful to only be able to introduce him to the Mushroom orchestra, and that the ball would be something to his liking ”.

Opening with a smile of joy, Ludwig did not expect so much recognition from his new mother, and wondered about all the wonderful things he would learn at Mushroom, and how he could continue to improve. Really thanking the opportunity, Bowser's eldest son leaves the table, and heads for his quarters, he needed to improve even more so as not to embarrass his parents.

Even before they felt something like jealousy and seeing that their older brother was studying at the time, the competitive climate among the koopalings heats up and everyone withdraws, so that as soon as possible they can have the same privilege as their brother.

Bowser, calling his advisers and the royal cook, gathers everyone to pass on the tasks that Peach had asked for. “My fiancee asked me for help to organize this ball, and I'm counting on everyone's support to make her happy. Kammy please create a list of some dishes that are worthy of royalty, and as soon as you are ready to send them directly to the castle, Peach will be looking forward to that list, and the Mushroom cooks will do anything to restore their morale. Cookoopa, I ask you to set aside a crop of drinks to export to Mushroom, the weak drink from Toad Town can leave our guests with a dry mouth. ” 

After dismissing the two and being alone with Kamek, Bowser begins to smile and come up with the fun part of this ball that will change the history of the kingdoms. “Let's get down to business, Mushroom invited 40 guests from Darklands, and it's our duty to choose those guests. This will be an annual event, which will always take place on the last Saturday of November, so I thought about giving away half of the invitations, as well as my birthday, and depending on the contribution of each guest we can make it easier for them to be in future events involving the kingdom. The dance will be next Saturday, and I will provide transportation for all the guests; everyone will depart on Saturday morning, where you will be responsible for boarding guests. As soon as they arrive in Mushroom, everyone can rest and enjoy the event any way they wish, Peach has prepared a hotel for everyone to be more comfortable, and transportation will return on Sunday night. "

Calculating everything alongside his king, Kamek starts to smile when thinking about the possibilities, first it will be a historic event, everyone will kill themselves for an invitation. Second, they will use the revolt of those who were not chosen, to facilitate the entrance to the second ball that will take place in Darklands, which will host Mushroom guests in turn. “As you have given me freedom, I will choose some special guests to help publicize this drawing, today I will offer it to the owner of the largest journalistic network in our kingdom, and in return he will disclose the news about the dance as fast as we can imagine. ”

"I leave all of this to your care, during this period you can leave and take the opportunity to rest in your free time, you can leave that on Monday, I myself will go to meetings. The time has come to draw up a plan for the economy of the kingdoms, and about future transactions with Mushroom, I’ll speed things up a bit, and make everything change as I wish. ”

With night finally falling, everyone finally rests and gets ready for the next few days and gives it their all. time with his kids, Bowser jumps on his bed, but he can't fall asleep, he hasn't been able to sleep for a few days, the koopa had gotten used to Peach's presence, and being too far away from her, just made the days more difficult Wearing the pajamas his fiancee gave him, Bowser goes to the princess's room, which was the same as she left it, and even though she wasn't there, the koopa could feel the presence of his love and soon the koopa fell asleep on the bedroom carpet, with med to destroy the princess's presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxx00000000000xxxxxxxxxxx

With the day barely dawning, Bowser gets up and goes back to his room, takes a very hot shower and prepares a list with great affection and takes him to the Fairy Godmother studio, in which the King of Darklands talks about the ball in Mushroom Kingdom and make an order for his bride, and a costume for the same that matches the princess. Getting all the details right, the koopa heads for the first meeting and is prepared to make the kingdoms the best in the world.

With the magikoopas of Darklands working on the activities that their king entrusted to them, Peach was in his castle arranging everything for the ball to be a success. Even though it was Saturday the princess was not resting and was planning all the details with Toadette to create the best ball that Toad Town has seen.

"Peach, they accepted the royal agreement, the hotel will make the 40 suites available, all the rooms will accommodate couples and any spare number they will be ready to arrange. Although we believe that we will not use all reservations, the price he charged us was not exorbitant, and they even agreed to build the hotel in Todas Town. I must admit that his idea was brilliant, although we have to use the castle money as a satisfactory result. " Toadsworth said with great joy to Peach that he was doing his best to create the best event among the kingdoms.

"This is great news, and you don’t have to worry about the values of the dance, Darklands will be contributing to this event and I believe it will remedy any expenses we may have. And the way I know Bowser, I’m sure we don’t have to worry" .

Seeing the princess laugh, Toadsworth is curious about the princess's speech, he knew that Darklands had a big capital, but he should have a limit to be able to use it. "Peach, let this conversation not go away, I am indebted to your fiance, could you explain to me why you are so confident about all this?"

"I still have no idea of the details, but I know how things are in Darklands. First of all, you have to know that Bowser is practically a celebrity, all his people love him and idolize him. Because of that, in some events he makes a sort of raffle, and uses the money of the most fortunate, to improve the quality of life of everyone around him. But it’s not like nobody has the right to see him, he only uses his fame to deal with everyone at his return."

"You don't have to explain it further, I believe in your words, and I will manage your fiancé's future actions myself, and as long as he is just I will not interfere; after all, the future king of Mushroom, he needs to be wise and fair. How we solved the situation from the hotel, I’ll focus on my other duties, and then supervise Toadette, I can’t let Toad Town be less than impeccable. ”With Toadsworth retiring, the kingdom administrator asks the princess to call him if he needs anything, and not do anything that she can regret later, above all, she should be happy. 

Standing alone in the garden, Peach makes a list of all the preparations for the ball and although she had already managed a hotel, a buffet to make both guests happy, she still needed to fix the castle and mainly prepare the dance floor. even with allspace of the castle, she needed to quickly create a design to have time to hire a company to do the job.

Peg on a role the princess is based on the structure of the castle and begins to design a large dance floor, which uses the whole place. Spending a few hours, Peach is happy with the result of his efforts, but when he picked up the phone to order the service, all available companies in Toad Town had a busy schedule. Searching everywhere, Peach discovers that the city was in chaos due to Toadette, the promotion of the ball became a big holiday in which the city was having its own festival.

Even if she asked for help from Toadsworth, or the castle staff, Peach would know that she would overwhelm everyone in the castle and some areas would be affected. She wasn't going to make everyone weary for nothing, and while countless thoughts go through her head, the princess's cell phone rings, taking the focus off her thoughts. "Hello, Princess Peach speaking, I'm sorry, but I don't know that number, how can I help?"

"I should apologize for your highness, it's me Kammy, I took your personal number from King Bowser and I didn't warn you before. I would like to know if you received the list about the food for the ball, and inform you that in the next few days we will be exporting a crop of drinks for our guests. "

" Hello Kammy, yes we received the list and thank you for all the effort and support you have given us, my kitchen staff are working hard to surprise everyone ".

" I can help with anything else, at the moment Bowser is with the koopalings and is taking care of everything in the palace, he asked me to focus completely on this task, so I am available to help the princess in whatever it takes ”.

"Thank you Kammy, but unfortunately no one can help me, unless you can teleport a group of engineers to help with the palace moves."

Seeing that Peach needed help, the magikoopa does not let the princess's sentence pass and tries again to hear her problems. “Princess, I would like to hear the problem at hand, perhaps your request is not impossible. Do not forget that I am also an advisor to Bowser and his left arm, and with my experience I would be happy to help you, after all the king would not let someone take care of his children if he were not extremely trustworthy ”.

“I'm out of manpower, I needed to make some changes to the castle for the ball in a few days. As we always do festivals outside the castle, we never need to make many changes, but now we will use a large area of the castle to accommodate all the guests and surprise everyone, but all the construction companies are busy, and it is impossible for them to help me. Now with no construction company in Mushroom, I thought about changing some decorations on my own, while thinking about how to resolve the structure issue ”.

"I see, what did the princess have in mind?”

"Initially, lighting, I want to leave everything well lit and comfortable for everyone to enjoy the space outside the castle. Inside the castle, a buffet will be served, with background music, maintaining the class and elegance of our kingdom, already outside I thought to create a dance floor in place of our source, and depending on the weather we could put up a tent for everyone to enjoy the view of the stars.

”Just that, lighting and a dance floor. The lighting would be fixed or something just for the prom?"

"Just for the ball, we never know when we need to change the decor, so I would like to be something fleeting.”

"I'm glad I called, does your highness want me to help you? I know we didn't have a good relationship in the past, but all that has changed , including my feelings for you, since you showed up at the palace, has brought happiness to everyone, including Bowser who is trying his best to be able to be with you. I would like your highness to count on me for some things, I put myself in the willingness to help her, just ask me to solve these problems. ”

The statement of Kammy’s feelings, makes Peach wake up, even with everyone around her, she continues to act alone. But she didn’t need to isolate herself and put all on her shoulders, she could count on everyone around her and especially her new family who won from Darklands. "Kammy, could you help me solve this problem at the castle, I need help.

" Eliz to help you, your request is an order, in a few hours I will fly to Mushroom Kingdom, I will let you know in the palace about my absence, and in the meantime I ask you to gather all the preparations and do not worry about anything ”.

"But Kammy, this is a lot of work, flying over here will be very exhausting."

"Ha ha, don't worry, it may not seem like it, but I'm faster than any magikoopa flying, I must arrive alone in half the time of a normal plane trip, so even a princess". Hanging up the phone and informing his king that he would be away from the castle; Kammy rides his broom and heads to Mushroom Kingdom, going at a constant speed, with the goal of getting as quickly as possible to the princess' castle.

Standing on the balcony of her room, Peach is working on her project, while waiting for Kammy's arrival, in which the princess feels responsible, for the state that magikoopa will reach. If it were not for Kammy, the princess would not know what to do, so she would take care of the magikoopa to rest properly.

After a few hours a blur appears in the sky, and it gets closer and closer to the castle, and goes towards the princess who was entertained in her project. “Hi highness, I'm here to help you. Can I take a look at your project? ” Kammy said, landing and smiling at the princess.

"Kammy, you need to rest, it was an exhausting trip, please sit down and taste this piece of cake, I was very anxious and I ended up preparing for your arrival."

“It was not an exhausting trip, but I will gladly accept this cake. In that time you could tell me everything you have in mind ”.

With both of them seated and enjoying an afternoon tea, Peach starts talking about all her ideas: “The main thing would be the dance floor, I wanted to take advantage of the area around the fountain and build a big space, I thought about removing all the grass around it and level the floor, for everyone to dance with tranquility. After that I would like to put some points of light in the castle to make the environment more comfortable.

"Could you by any chance look at the projects you've been working on?"

Peach handing over one of her various drawings, Kammy realizes the care that the princess was taking in thinking about everything, she did not want to embarrass her kingdom and make everyone comfortable guests regardless of their kingdom of origin. “I can do that now, I can remove all vegetation, and level the floor. The most difficult thing will be to lay a floor, I have some limitations, creating something out of nothing with magic takes a certain amount of effort, but we can discuss the details as soon as we demarcate the size of the area. My only doubt is about the band, in its project I realized that it does not have an appropriate place and being outdoors it is necessary to think about acoustics ”.

“About that, I was still thinking about all possibilities, Toadsworth asked the kingdom's symphony orchestra to play at the ball, but I didn't want to concentrate everyone in just one place, so I was going to create some groups for everyone to be comfortable. We will have a group inside the castle, playing something calmer and more ambience to match the buffet, after the bridge we will have two groups that were on opposite sides, making everyone leaving the castle continue to enjoy good music. The only thing that I haven't been able to define well yet, is where the last group will be, I would like them to stay close to the dance floor, they can't go very far, and they can't stay in the same space on the dance floor, because that way our space will be greatly reduced ”.

"I thank you for the cake, everything was very tasty. How about we start on the dance floor, and we will fix everything as we walk", with Kammy heading next to Peach to the place where the princess wanted to set up the dance floor, the magikoopa notices all the details that the castle fountain had, it was an elegant design that gave life to the environment, but it needed to make a bigger impact.

Making a magic line, and demarcating a large area that would be pleasant for the guests to dance, Kammy, with the support of the princess, removes all the grass around, moves some trees, and restructures the whole place to make it flat. “We finished the easy part, your highness, now we need to discuss the floor that we are going to lay. If I may say so, I believe that using red and white would be ideas, as we would not be touching the theme of the castle, and it would match the font ”.

"Love Kammy, but I have a request, if possible use a brighter red, as if it were a ruby, I would like everyone to be able to appreciate these details, even more that we will use at night".

Knowing that the princess was thinking of Bowser, and wanted the same colors as her king's eyes, magikoopa is happy to be there and help the princess. Using his magic, the magikoopa begins to fill the entire place with the new floor he was creating from nothing, and not caring about the consumption of magic, Kammy creates some personal details, in which he showed the meeting of the stars and the moon, representing Mushroom and Darklands, creating a result, which surprises Peach. “Princess, I ask you not to thank me now, we still have a lot to do, and I am committed to making it as perfect as possible. According to her project, the princess would like to put up a tent so that they can enjoy the place regardless of the weather, but depending on the material it would affect the entire decoration; so I was thinking about building a tent made of crystal. In addition to being able to exhibit its full potential, in which we can appreciate the stars, we can decorate the ceiling to keep it always lit ”.

“Kammy, I really don't know what to say, I would be very happy if we could enjoy the sky, I just ask you not to try. And I am in your care, I ask that you continue to guide me ”. Said Peach, running out of words for all the support that magikoopa was giving, because even with a construction company, they would not come close to the structure that Kammy was setting up.

Creating a delicate crystal awning, Kammy personalizes the entire structure, making the support bars have a combination of silk and flowers that decorate all the way to the ceiling; and places small lights in the shape of stars and moons on all sides that illuminate the entire area, without compromising the view to the sky. Adding some more details with the princess, in a few hours Peach's biggest problem was solved, creating the most beautiful dance floor that the castle could ever want, lacking only a structure for lighting, and space for the orchestra.

At nightfall, Peach was more than satisfied with all of Kammy's help and decided not to abuse her help any more, planning to somehow sort out the missing details before Bowser and Ludwig's arrival. “Thank you so much Kammy, everything was perfect, I don't know what I would do without your help. In fact, even if I didn't need help, nothing would have been so perfect, I really thank you from the bottom of my heart and I will never forget that ”.

“You don't need all this princess, I am happy to serve my future queen, and it's great to feel useful, just thinking about everyone's reaction, already makes my day count. And we still need to do a lot of things, I haven't done enlightenment yet, so you should just thank me when we're done. Now let’s take advantage of the fact that it’s getting dark and mark all the areas that need lighting and mark the location of the band ”.

“You don't have to help me demarcate the band's area, and even though I asked for help with lighting, it's getting more and more late, I don't want you to go back to the palace tired, that would be very irresponsible on my part. Not that I deny that you stay here in the castle, but I believe that everyone must be waiting for your return ”. Peach spoke, thinking about the difficulty that the magikoopa would have to return to Darklands and still take care of the koopalings.

“The princess didn't have to worry about me at that point, I'm not that weak at that point, and since I already have a place to rest and I could enjoy a wonderful cake, I don't need anything else. Your highness could lend me your cell phone, I still don't have one and I need to call Volcano ”. Surprised by the speech of his new friend, Peach hands over his unlocked cell phone, in which Kammy makes a rather bold call.

“Peach, what a surprise, I didn't expect you to call, I was with the kids so far, and I need to tell you the idea of just traveling with Ludwig is making everyone focus on their studies”, Bowser talking excitedly, not even noticing that Peach wasn't talking and just keep telling about all the news of your day.

“I'm going to cut you up, before you call me love. I'm taking tomorrow off on vacation, get someone to take care of the Koopalings ".

“ Kammy, you old woman, how dare you fool me! What are you doing on that line, and when you said you'd be leaving the castle, you never said you were going to Mushroom, explain yourself.

"" You may be my king, but I'm still older than you. I took the day off, as you ordered, and I'm currently in Toad Town, working with the princess and being much more helpful next to you, than in the palace. I’ll need to stay in the kingdom for another day, so I’m informing you that I’m taking a vacation, and I’ll see you the day after tomorrow. ”

Ignoring any line from his king, Kammy passes the phone to Peach, asking for her to reveal nothing of what they were doing, for everyone to be surprised when they see the new decoration of the castle.

"Bowser, it's me ... Kammy is really helping me, she is being extremely important, so would you mind if she stayed a night here at the castle? "

“Of course not, love, I'm glad this old woman is helping you, but I confess that it only makes me miss you more, just thinking that she is with you and I am not, my blood starts to boil. Just don't forget that this handsome koopa loves you very much and misses you ”.

“I miss you, too, Bowsy, and I love you very much. I will have to hang up, and later on we can talk and enjoy our time to the fullest ”. With Bowser saying goodbye, Peach hangs up his cell phone and starts discussing the next topic with magikoopa, in which they first think about discussing the band's location, and then providing good lighting for everyone in the orchestra.

"Your Highness, how about I create platforms for musicians, besides being more comfortable, we can solve the problem of acoustics, and prevent climatic conditions from interfering with their performance".

"That would be perfect; according to my conversation with Toadsworth we will place two small groups outside the castle where they could stay after the bridge, on the way to the dance floor. With this, we can place two platforms parallel to each other, gaining space and covering a larger area, but you don't need to create something permanent, it can be something temporary, that is easy to remove after a few days ”. Picking up another blank project, Peach quickly demarcates the areas he was thinking about, and with Kammy's help the two choose the best location to build the platforms.

The magikoopa building these two platforms for the musicians, just needed to create a large structure that was close enough to the dance floor and soon afterwards to illuminate the entire castle, in which she would use the darkness to decide the exact locations that would be needed to illuminate. Searching with Peach for a perfect spot, and seeing that the princess couldn't make up her mind, they both go under the crystal tent and while the princess is using some projects to base herself on her decision, Kammy looks ahead and realizes the potential on the big stone that was in front of them all the time. “Your Highness, how about on top of the rock? I could leave its surface straight and build a stage, which would be perfect for all occasions. The only thing is that this stage would be permanent, as well as the dance floor, but I guarantee that it would be our best option, in addition to being close enough to the dance floor, it is a wide space in which we can work without measuring efforts. ”

“I have actually been on this rock a few times, and I know how good its location is; Toadsworth always went crazy when he found me. Kammy has decided, please build our stage, I will be with you once again ”.

Creating rays from his wand, Kammy begins to create small cuts in the large rock, carefully manipulating the structure of the place and making the most of everything it has to offer. Right after creating a path to the top, magikoopa begins to use its magic even more and creates a magnificent stage, which will always be seen by all future visitors to the castle. Taking advantage of all this, Kammy eternalizes the union of the kingdoms and delicately outlines Bowser alongside Peach, being his personal gift to both.

With his energy almost exhausted, Kammy finally stops for a while to catch his breath. "After all this, I will need a good rest, but I didn't want to waste our precious time and if the princess doesn't mind, I would at least like to mark all the places we need to create lighting for tomorrow to put the finishing touches on."

Because he has been out of the castle for a long time and has not warned anyone about his activities, Toadsworth appears in desperate chase after Peach, after realizing that she was nowhere in the castle. “Peach, what is this all about? I was looking for you all over the castle, I heard about the confusion in Toad Town, and I was planning to ask Sarasaland for help. But as soon as I left the castle, I realized that everything was changing, and I had not been informed about any of this ”.

“Good night, Toadsworth, as I am here, it will not be necessary to ask for help from other kingdoms. In fact, since I am under the princess's services, you don't have to worry about anything, that I am taking care of everything myself, including your safety ”.

Seeing that Kammy was beside Peach, the toad is jealous of the confidence displayed by magikoopa. "If the princess doesn't need help from other kingdoms, then what are you doing here?"

“Toadsworth, this is no way to treat my guest. Kammy is helping me a lot, as you can see I am well and safe, besides Kammy is no stranger, she is part of my life, as much as you all here in the castle ”.

"I apologize for my actions, but Peach was informed that you haven't had dinner yet, and you need to take care of your health, remember that you promised this to everyone".

“I know, Toadsworth, the hour is over now, but I'm taking care of myself, it' s Kammy who's practically doing all the work. If you walk further you will notice that we have a beautiful dance floor, a stage for the orchestra, in addition to these two platforms we will put a small group that will animate the whole environment. The castle's lighting is just missing, and we will take advantage of the night sky to outline all areas of the castle. I promise you that we won't be long, and please ask to prepare a room for my guest, she will spend the night with us ”.

With the toad understanding everything that was happening, he left the place, asking the castle staff to prepare a good reception for the magikoopa, while the two continued to work.

"Princess, I need to know what you think about lighting, I would like to have a starting point, to use as an example."

"I was thinking of putting some posts, at most 3 meters high, on which the lamp would be in the shape of stars, as it is the trademark of the castle and Toad Town".

Kammy created a prototype, with Peach's descriptions, they both started to demarcate all the way to lighting, and half an hour later, both had managed to finish marking all the places in the castle, making the job easier the next day. 

Desiring nothing more, the princess was able to see all the magic that both had created, everything was perfect, and Peach was very grateful for all the effort and dedication that Kammy had with her.

Both entering the castle to rest, everyone in the castle praises the magikoopa, when noticing everything she had created, and after a good night's sleep, the magikoopa next to the princess in the morning, creates all the poles making the perfect lighting and leaving the castle ready for the first event that was already being talked about everywhere. As the last thing magikoopa performs, Kammy creates a magical barrier, in which it was only possible to see all the changes inside the castle, if someone passed the castle's security and gates, creating the perfect setting for the media not to spread about. the changes of the castle and surprise everyone.

Saying goodbye to everyone, magikoopa returns to Darklands, and Peach continues in his kingdom working for the ball to be a success. After six days, Peach had barely managed to sleep in anxiety, as it was today that Bowser and Ludwig would arrive in the kingdom, marking the beginning of the event that will go down in history.

  
  



	46. Guests of honor

Having breakfast with their children, before leaving for Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser leaves a series of orders to all his employees, including Kamek and Kammy, who were practically managing everything in the kingdom while he was in Toad Town.

Seeing that his very sad children were doing everything they could to be known by their mother, Bowser approaches everyone with a speech in which he is sure he would cheer everyone up. "Children, nothing to leave the castle, or create any confusion, I will be calling Kammy to find out how everyone is doing. Do not stop studying to make your mother proud, when I return I will reward each one according to their performance, and who knows I can take them all year from whom ".

Soon after raising his children's spirits, Bowser gets up and says goodbye to the koopas, embracing each one of them. While he was saying goodbye to Junior, Bowser's cell phone started ringing, making everyone pay attention to him. Unlocking his phone and seeing who was calling, Bowser starts to smile making everyone guess who was on the phone. "How's the most perfect princess in the whole galaxy?"

"I'm fine, still listening to your voice. I feel like in the last few days we haven't been able to talk much, we were both running to finish all our chores. I wanted to warn you that we will have to change our plans, unfortunately I will have to work out a last minute detail and I will not be able to meet you at the airport, Toadette will take my place and ensure that you can get to the castle ".

"I don't think anyone would dare to prevent my arrival, especially since I am going to find my fiancee."

Just laughing at Bowser's comment, the princess says her fiancé would find out what she was talking about as soon as she arrived at Mushroom. Hearing the voice of the koopalings in the back of the call, the princess asks Bowser to take everyone to the videoconference room, where she would surprise everyone.

Pretending the signal was bad, Bowser ends the call, and pretends he was still talking to Peach, directing his children to the video conference room, where everyone thinks his father was just looking for better signal reception. When everyone is at the scene, Bowser puts his cell phone away and accepts Peach's call, in which all his children are able to see their mother on the big screen.

"Mama Peach", all speaking in sync, makes the princess happy to see everyone's face happy to find her mother after a few days.

“As I was longing to see each one of you, there is not a day that I do not think of being with everyone. I talked to your father, and although it may seem that you are being punished, we are only thinking about the future of each one, studies need to be dealt with diligently, that is why Ludwig will be coming to the kingdom. And when everyone's on vacation, I promise that I will bring everyone to the castle, we will be together all enjoying all the time ”. 

"Seriously, Mama Peach, will this not generate a negative image? The only thing we want to do is ruin this moment and disrupt the union of the two," said Wendy, concerned about the media's repercussions on her mother, she wouldn't be as kind as her mother, when I heard someone talking badly about their parents.

“I cannot avoid some comments, but I am the princess of the kingdom, I have already spoken publicly about my relationship with your father, and of course that includes everyone, anyone who dares to speak about something. you will have to face me. 

"Getting a few minutes talking to each Koopalings, Peach shows that I missed them all, and at the same time, all Koopas are happy to receive the love of their mother.

Bowser knowing the schedule that he needed to follow, unfortunately he tells everyone to say goodbye to his mother so that they needed to return to their activities. Obeying his father, everyone says goodbye to Peach and happily accompanies his father towards the jet that would take him to Mushroom Kingdom. After hugging his father one last time, Bowser and Ludwig get into the vehicle, which quickly takes off towards its destination.

"Ludwig, I don't need to worry about your manners, but I need to tell you. While we were in Mushroom Kingdom, don't let anyone look at you from below, you are the prince of Darklands and you will be the future prince of the great empire that is forming So always walk with your head up and don’t forget to have fun, your mom and I would be worried if you’re not happy ".

"I will not disappoint you, you can count on me".

Smiling when he saw that his son had understood the message, Bowser was calmer when he realized that his son would not fail to enjoy the moment with his mother, besides that he believed that no one would dare mess with his son.

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxxx

With the time passing and the trip being quiet, Ludwig shocks his father by asking if he would like to learn to sing, since the little koopa knew that his father liked to sing for Mama Peach.

"Hey ... don't play with me, is this really possible?"

"I never joke about serious matters, and most of all I know that you have been singing for Mom, so I thought I would like to improve your voice.

" I never had the patience for it, and I didn't think I even had talent for it, but when I'm with Peach these things become irrelevant and all I want to do is see her smile. So tell me what to do and I'll show you true genius that I am and master whatever it is. "

Smiling, Ludwig gets up and asks his father to do exactly what he says. " To start, open your mouth as if you are yawning, and relax your throat well, after that. it’s very relaxed, try to release a fireball, but don’t let the fire come out of your mouth. It may look like it’s going to force your throat, but just stay like this for 2 minutes, it’s going to warm your throat and as incredible as it seems it helps in the creation of our flames. ”

Doing everything your son orders, the time on wed l Bowser warms up the voice really makes the sound of your voice cleaner.

“Now that your throat is warm, don't scream right away, whenever you plan to sing, try to warm your throat as much as possible, this will improve the sound quality of your voice. Anyway, we still have 2 things to work on, your vocal range and your breathing, and as you are finally engaged in this, I will start with the most difficult thing you would ever let someone do. I need you to get up, relax your body, take a deep breath, holding as much air as you can, as I will hit your stomach and I want you to release it as soon as you feel short of breath ”.

“That is, you want to hit me, without any consequences. Know that if that doesn't work, start praying ”. Lifting and holding as much air as he could, Bowser tries to relax his body to the maximum, and when he was not expecting Ludwig uses all his strength to reach his diaphragm, in which the koopa immediately feels the shortness of breath in that region.

“This is your diaphragm, in order to sing better you need to stay as upright as possible and use your diaphragm while singing. Regarding your vocal range, you cannot sing in a high pitch, always stay in the deep vocal range that your singing will always improve. With that, I finished my quick course, always warm up your voice, train your diaphragm, don't try to change the tone of your voice, everything will work out, now it just depends on you ”.

Practicing with his son for the remainder of the trip, the pilot soon warns that in a few minutes he will be landing at Mushroom airport and asks the two of them to sit down. Using the last few minutes to prepare himself psychologically, Bowser wonders how everyone would receive him and especially what it would be like to receive everyone in his kingdom, and the only thing he could hope for was nothing to escape his plans.

"Dad, where will Mother Peach find us?"

“Unfortunately, your mother will not be able to be present, but she has sent someone to pick us up and will be waiting for us at her castle. All you have to do is act naturally, we are guests of honor, and your mother prepared everything with the greatest care ”.

The jet finally landing, Ludwig is anxious to meet his mother, a feeling he never thought he would have at his age; meanwhile Bowser was giving instructions to his pilot, asking him to follow what they had planned and any problems he could report to Kamek.

Both exiting the jet, and crossing the airport gate, are soon approached by some reporters who were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the royal family to get a scoop. “King Bowser, please tell us a few words, what changes have been made to the castle. Why is everything being done in secret? ”

"King Bowser, has the castle been rebuilt by any chance?"

"King Bowser, now the castle will also be your home?

" King Bowser, if you are present a few days before the ball, does it mean that we can see the castle? "

Hearing a series of questions, the koopa inflates his chest and prepares to show his superiority to everyone, answering most questions and heading to the castle without wasting time. . I do not have this information. I also will not move to the castle, I'll just spend a few days next to my girlfriend next to my son. now I would like to have the way clear, for I will address myself to the castle without delay

"Not needing to speak twice, everyone understands that they must not stand in front of the king and with the path opening, Bowser heads to the meeting point he arranged with Peach over the phone, looking for his ride in the crowd.

“Hello, King Bowser , I'm here, I came to get them. "Said a small pink figure appeared behind Ludwig, who was trying very hard for the princess's guests to notice her.

" We think you must be difficult to walk through this crowd, it seems that the kingdom is busier than me i'm agonized. How about you guide me while I open the way, so we can get to the castle faster ”. Bowser speaks when he finds Toadette waiting for the two.

With the small toad confirming, Bowser starts to make his way like a spear on a battlefield, while Ludwig held Toadette's delicate hands and listened to her instructions and passed them on to his father. Arriving in the real vehicle that was waiting for them, Toadette takes a deep breath after getting out of the crowd and only at that moment notices that Bowser's eldest son was still holding his hands, making the toad flush a little.

Getting everyone to get in the car, and asking the driver to start his journey, Toadette begins to apologize for everything she had done, when the king and his son noticed how agitated the kingdom was. “I apologize for all this, because of my fault the trip will take longer than usual, Toad Town is in full swing with the news of the ball, and because of me. I already apologized to the princess, but I feel that I should also apologize to you, I'm sorry, King Bowser, my task was just to make Toad Town look presentable, but I turned it into a great festival, which almost hindered the royal ball ”.

"Are you saying that all this commotion is due to the royal ball, and that the entire city will be honoring the unity of the peoples?"

"Exactly, the unity of the peoples and the end of wars," said the toad blandly, knowing that one reason was the end of koopa's tyranny over the kingdom. "

Starting to laugh out loud in the car, the King of Darklands cannot express your happiness in a different way. "And why should I accept your apologies, if Toad Town is hosting a festival in our honor, how can I be angry about it? Being welcomed in this way is a source of immense joy, everyone is realizing how I am incredible, and that the city will be part of the greatest empire the world has ever seen.

”“ Really Mama Peach, you have great people by your side, don’t care about anything else because you were able to create a great celebration between the kingdoms that will enter for the story, "said Ludwig, praising Toadette's work.

Never imagining in his wildest dreams that he would have been praised by Bowser and his son, Bowser's joy begins to spread to everyone in the car, making the traffic no more bother.

Getting Proxim o to the castle, Toadette begins to explain some sights that were being made for the great festival that would take place in Toad Town, including the big stage that would be the most lively place in the city, containing various presentations, and contests.

Seeing a large barrier around the castle and several media vehicles standing in front of the castle trying to enter the site, Bowser had no doubt that it was Kammy's doing, who didn't even tell him about what she had done at the castle.

"Now it will be the most complicated part, since your magikoopa put a spell on the castle, the media is crazy to know what is behind the barrier, and they go out of their way to try to get into the castle," said Toadette worried that they would use Bowser to get in. in secret in the castle.

"Dad, wouldn't it be better to get out of the car so we don't give them a chance?"

"Don't worry, I already have a plan, reinforcing a barrier is simple for me, even more compared to creating a galaxy". 

With the car stopping at the castle gates, the media is all focused on Bowser who was inside the car and are preparing to enter the castle anyway. But before everyone was able to get close enough to the vehicle, the new task force created with the union of kingdoms, was already taking over the situation, with everyone creating a safe perimeter for the princess's guests of honor.

Seeing the integration of the new task force, Bowser realizes all the points that both need to improve, but he is happy with the current state that they were in and therefore asks the driver to stop the car, while he gets out. Analyzing the barrier that Kammy had created, Bowser is surrounded by several reporters who go crazy with the king's presence, filling the koopa with questions; showing that all that will never end, Bowser had to impose respect on everyone around him, but he knew that Peach was against using fear to keep everyone away, so he had to approach another strategy that would not make his bride sad. Gathering a black ball of energy, Bowser throws it at Kammy's barrier, making the barrier transparent and everyone identifying that in the middle of the castle there was a large statue of Peach and Bowser together. 

Everyone thanking the king, the media is crazy to see that great work of art, and they start working hard to be the first to publish the news. 

Getting in the car, and the media leaving the castle, Bowser goes back to being with everyone in the car where they are looking confused at the act of the king, who was eager to get in and be with his love.

"But what happened, where did that statue come from?"

"My father knows the castle with the palm of his hand, and knowing that it would be difficult to leave and enter the castle whenever we want, he gave something for everyone to be wrong." 

“As expected from my son, this is exactly what I did; if I can't crush them I will give them something to be deceived, I just made a little change in the barrier and created an illusion, now no matter where they look, they will never find out what is behind the barrier ”. 

Leaning against the bench and showing that he was impatient, Toadette asks to enter the castle immediately, as he would not leave the guests waiting any longer. As they entered the castle, they soon realized that Bowser's illusion did not compare with all the changes made to the castle. While his son noticed all the new buildings, Bowser couldn't stop looking at the castle's entrance in search of Peach.

Finally standing at the castle gate, everyone gets out of the vehicle and is greeted by Toadsworth who was waiting for everyone to arrive. “Thank you Toadette for picking up the guests from the kingdom, and I apologize for the situation that you have been through. Please do not notice the mess, we are in the last adjustments of the orchestra and soon the princess should arrive to be with everyone.

Seeing that they were carrying a piano into the castle and placing it at a point that they thought would be good to entertain all the guests, Ludwig cannot remain quiet and sets out his opinion for the event that his parents are grand like them. "The acoustics of this place will kill all the symphony created by the instrument, even though it seems to be in a good place, the piano is very close to the wall, the ideal would be to place it a little behind the stairs, using all the environment at your disposal".

While everyone looked at the koopa, Ludwig heads over to the piano and demonstrates what he is saying, leaving his father alone with Toadsworth and Toadette who were keeping company for the King of Darklands, until the princess returns.

Appearing on the second floor, Peach finally meets Bowser, and the moment her eyes meet, the world that was once dark began to shine, she had reason to smile, her heart started to race, and just in the look she knew that everything would be fine. No matter where the princess jumped from the second floor, directly into Bowser's arms as she knew he wouldn't let her suffer any harm, and the moment they both hugged, they kissed in front of everyone, shocking everyone in the castle that had not yet seen both together.

"I missed you!"

“I couldn't think of anything else but to have you in my arms. I just didn't expect you to jump from the second floor. ”

"They were disturbing me and I knew you would catch me, please hold me tight".

"Now and always, I love you, my Peach".

"I love you too, Bowsy"

With the two imprisoned in the world itself, Toadsworth is shocked, unable to express any reaction, while Toadette who was next to him, just covers his face, while he was flushed with Peach's act in front of everyone, she never acted like that with anyone, especially with Mario.

After everyone stood looking at the two Ludwig appears behind his parents who immediately notice that the koopa was waiting, and Peach being released from Bowser's arms runs towards Ludwig, speaking in his ear that he missed the koopaling, doing the teenager almost cried for the way she was hugging him.

"I also wanted to see you, Mama Peach."

Kissing Ludwig's forehead and fixing her messy hair, Peach fixes her dress and stands in front of them. “Sorry for not being able to pick you up, and finally, welcome, I want you to feel at home. Now we are not going to stand still and let me take you to your rooms, I personally asked to prepare for you ”.

With the two following the princess, Peach shows Ludwig's room in which it was very spacious and had a beautiful view of the koopaling, taking advantage that she knew his tastes, the princess made sure to set up an environment that he could compose without worrying with everything around you. Having just settled in and announcing that he would be in the corridor, Peach starts walking with Bowser taking him to his room, indicating that they would sleep in the same room.

"I hope the young lady isn't thinking about sleeping in the same room," said Toadsworth, who had recovered from the shock and was waiting for the two of them to pass down the hall.

“Of course not, I was just talking to my fiancé”, taking Bowser to the next room, Peach takes a few seconds alone to explain his plan. "Is the room to your liking?"

"The only thing that matters to me is to be by your side, but I am happy to see that you are thinking of me".

Blushing a little, the princess approaches Bowser and while she is hugging him, she begins to whisper in his ear. "This is unfair, you are so close and we cannot sleep together."

"This will be temporary, soon we will get married and no one will disturb us."

"I don't want it to take so long, you know ... you could jump out the window, it's really big and I'll leave my balcony open waiting for you".

"Peach you are sure, you have known for a long time that we are not together, I do not want to ruin everything".

"Please ...", says Peach with all his heart.

"Your order is an order, but now how about, you show me all the new changes in the castle, Kammy spent days talking about how amazing everything was."

Holding Bowser's arms and meeting Ludwig, Peach begins to show all the changes he had made to the castle, talking about all his thoughts and plans he made with Kammy. Returning to the entrance to the castle, Toadsworth was testing the piano and realized that the new layout of the instrument was in a perfect place exceeding his expectations and showing how wrong he was.

Accompanying this new Peach that he had never seen, Toadsworth realizes the happiness of the princess, who only had eyes for both of them at his side, and at the same time he notices Bowser's gentle look, who paid attention to every detail and made his girl to smile.

Leaving the best for last, Peach takes everyone to the dance floor he had built with Kammy, in which he was very proud of the final result. Realizing all the details, Bowser is pleased with Kammy's work, wishing it was she who orchestrated her marriage to Peach.

By the time everyone was on the dance floor, Bowser and Peach were holding on to not ignore everyone and start dancing right there, but some of the staff who were fixing up the instruments started to prepare the big stage that would have the kingdom orchestra. playing for everyone.

"Could the young guy happen to help us with the arrangement of the instruments? Peach told us about his talent, and I could see that his opinion would be much better than this old man here," says Toadsworth to Bowser's son, acknowledging how much he had helped them. a few minutes ago.

"If you do not wish to do anything Ludwig, but if you want to do something, I want you to act like you're in Volcano," says Peach, showing that your child could act the way you prefer. 

Accepting the request, Ludwig begins to show all his skill, and asking for a complete list of the event, the koopa, who was already a conductor, begins to completely change the preparations of the castle, beginning to review it inside the castle and then return to the stage.

Everyone following Ludwig, Bowser and Peach are alone, and finally being able to let go, the koopa wastes no time and holding the princess firmly, begins to dance a slow waltz with his love. and stars with the moon ".

Knowing that Bowser had understood the meaning of the decor, Peach turned a little red, and butterflies appeared that she thought she was used to, but her heart was warning her that being next to Bowser made her become more and more in love. "I'm loving dancing with you, but I have another idea of what we can do," holding Bowser's hand, Peach takes him out into the garden without anyone being able to see where the two were really going. "Now we can finally have time for both of us, Toadsworth won't notice us anytime soon, not that I don't want to be around Ludwig, it's just that I wanted to spend time with you without feeling watched every moment. "

"You don't have to say anything else, I know you love being in the company of someone as incredible as me", seeing that it had made Peach laugh, Bowser's heart goes crazy making him kiss her warmly, losing control for a brief moment and showing all the desire I was holding. "The truth was, I wanted to be by your side and never leave you again."

Remembering that that happiness would last for a few days, Peach is left with a small heart just to think that they did not have enough time to be together. "I'm not going to let you out, even if I have to arrest you and never let go," said the princess, while hugging Bowser tightly, showing that he was serious.

“It feels like I'm being kidnapped, you need to hug me tighter, and tie me up tight so I don't run. Then lock me in your room, sleep with me forever to prevent me from running away, ”said the koopa jokingly making the princess kiss him, leaving him breathless.

"You are now my prisoner, I will never let you go, no matter what you do, I am already used to your tricks and nothing is going to shake me."

"Accustomed to my tricks, let's see if that's true", looking into Peach's eyes, and seeing her smile, Bowser just rests his head on the princess's shoulders and is enjoying the time that the two had together. But at that moment, something inside Bowser came up, and as Peach had provoked him that nothing was going to shake him, the koopa begins to warm his throat in silence as his son had taught him earlier, and working on his breathing, Bowser approaches the his bride's ears and starts singing.

**“Becoming your prisoner,**

**made this summer more perfect**

**And even though I may be released**

**I will never be on your side**

**No matter how long I spend**

**Staying by your side, I don't regret anything**

**I waited for this moment**

**All my life**

**I I still want to walk with you in the sea**

**See the stars and watch the sunset**

**And know that this is not a dream**

**It's the most perfect summer**

With Peach letting go, Bowser for a moment, her fiancé doesn't waste time and without giving her time to notice who had released him, koopa holds her and starts dancing with her.

**Dancing here in the garden with you**

**Makes me want to not let go of your hands**

**Your touch, makes me float Makes**

**me feel alive Make**

**me your prisoner,**

**made this summer more perfect**

**And I don't want to be released by you**

**And live with you forever**

**By your side , my feelings can reach you**

**And I can hold you in my arms**

**And whisper in your ears**

**That I love you**

**Even if we stop dancing**

**Fate continues to unite**

**And I just want to be able to be by your side**

**And your your happiness in this life**

**Our hearts they'll never be lonely again**

**And we can't ignore the beating of our hearts**

**And seeing the smile that is stamped on your face**

**I'm happy to be just yours**

**These moments together Make**

**me forget about the rest of the world**

**And confirm that I always knew**

**By your side I always want to live**

**Becoming your prisoner,**

**made this summer more perfect**

**Now I see that not even you**

**Want to escape from my arms**

**Our feelings have become one**

**And kissing you is like a dream**

**And my feelings they are telling you**

**Forever to love you Make**

**me your prisoner,**

**make my life more perfect**

**Everything I lacked**

**was youyou**

**Holding in my arms**

**I will protect you from anything**

**And I just need**

**You to hold me and never let me go ”**

Having just finished singing for Peach, it was Bowser who was holding the princess, while she was fighting tears, because like the koopa himself, she didn't expect him to be singing in that situation.

Seeing Peach barely hold back tears, but with a big smile on his face, Bowser sits back down, making the princess sit on his lap, leaving his heart even more agitated than before. "Peach, you are my bride and I want to marry you, but that is not enough, I want you to be mine".

"What do you mean, you fool".

“I want you to be mine forever, just as I’ll always be yours, and no matter what time or place we’re in, our souls will always meet, no matter how difficult it is, no matter if it’s in other lives, whatever what I want most is always to be with you, in every way ”.

Understanding the meaning of Bowser's words, Peach's face burns, but she realizes that those words were too powerful, and instead of being afraid, it was everything she wanted most, because in that moment they were each other forever. "Yes, I am yours, for all eternity, just as you are mine forever," says Peach, kissing him, giving all his soul and heart.


	47. Our night

“As far as I know about my son, I believe he must be ending”.

Knowing what Bowser meant by this, Peach hugs Bowser for the last time, and holding his hands they both go to Ludwig, who was on the big stage and had finished packing up the last instruments. Seeing that Toadsworth was returning with him, the princess gets nervous when thinking about everything that was happening; it was the first time that the kingdoms would be together, should she act differently to show herself worthy to everyone, she didn’t want to pretend to be someone she wasn’t, all to please the people around her, she didn’t want to pretend she was okay, she was no longer in Volcano, but her kingdom, and all she wanted to do was be herself while she was with Bowser.

“Don't think about anything, just do what your heart tells you, if something is bothering you say it without fear. I'm on your side and I will always support you ”, even though he didn't know what Peach thought he recognized her expression, he always watched her from afar and knew that something worried her.

"It's nothing ... and thank you, having you around calms me down."

"To calm you down and do something else, just call me, I will always be by your side," said the koopa playing with Peach's innocent heart.

  
  


“What was a princess, it seems that she is a little pale, maybe she wants to lie down, I'm sure that this morning was very hard for everyone, how about we go in and rest. Soon our cooks are going to prepare a feast, and we can all enjoy a good meal, ”said Toadsworth, trying to impress Bowser, his kingdom could have the best cook, but his employees always did their best.

Supporting the idea, everyone heads to the castle, in which Peach excuses himself and leaves for a while entering his room, leaving Bowser and Ludwig for a few minutes in the room. Down the stairs, in a totally different outfit, the princess had loosened her hair, she was not wearing heels but a delicate sandal, wearing a sundress that highlighted her curves and was much cooler.

“Peach, you look beautiful,” says Bowser, unable to look away from his fiancée who is very happy for the speed he noticed her.

“Ludwig, because you don't explore the castle, being around older people can be a little tiring, but I promise you that later on we can play something together. And Bowser would like to prepare a cake with me, it could be our dessert today ”.

  
  


“If you need me, just call me. Soon I will be in Toad Town to check the preparations, Toadette will be in charge of everything in my absence ”.

  
  


"Thank you Toadsworth, but I am fine now, you need not worry, I am not just the princess of the kingdom, I am the regent of the kingdom and the future queen of both peoples, I am able to bake a cake without destroying the world", said Peach smiling. 

With Peach taking him to the kitchen, Bowser who was a few seconds mesmerized by the princess, showed that he was focused on showing his culinary skills, it was the first time that they would do something like that and he would show that he was also skilled.

"I was thinking of making a big cake for everyone, I think it would be easier than having to make two cakes and I have to do double work, besides that I wanted to do it with you", laughed Peach when thinking about Bowser baking a cake.

"Ohh it looks like someone is doubting my skills, it looks like I have to show the real chef that I am and how lucky you are to marry me".

Starting to prepare the cake, Bowser helps Peach to prepare the cake dough, and the two have fun while they are together, they do not even notice that they were always together, one did not leave the other side at any time. The koopa took advantage of his height and stood behind Peach, as if he were hugging her and the two managed to work on the cake dough, and keep their hands together. 

While the cake was in the oven, Bowser asked to prepare the internal filling, he wanted to surprise the princess and show what he was really capable of. Putting a blindfold on the princess, koopa prepares all the ingredients of its mysterious filling, and using all the experience it has had over the years, it creates a perfect filling that makes it very proud. 

As Peach was still blindfolded, Bowser cannot resist the temptation, and picking up a strawberry, he creates a quick chocolate syrup, and heads over to his bride asking her to trust him. "Now slowly open your mouth and bite carefully", placing a piece of the strawberry that was dipped in the syrup, the princess delights in Bowser's act.

At the same time that she was nervous, she couldn't stop wanting more, she couldn't see, but her senses screamed for her not to stop, who knows what Bowser was planning and she couldn't wait to find out.

Making Peach repeat this experience three more times, Bowser is a little daring, and asks the princess to slowly eat the strawberry and not stop for any reason. With her doing exactly what he had asked, before she took the last bite, the koopa put the fruit to the side and the moment she was approaching, she kissed it, making the princess go totally red.

Peach was not prepared for this, she was sure she had another piece of the strawberry, but for some reason, she found Bowser's mouth, and all she could think about was that bold kiss, which Peach liked and wanted each more. 

The oven warning that the cake was ready, Bowser removes the sale of the princess, who upon seeing her again, displays a look of passion that leaves him breathless, but runs to finish preparing everyone's dessert. After Bowser puts the real filling, in which Peach thought of being a chocolate syrup with strawberries, the princess begins to assemble the cake and creates a large icing of sweet cream all over the outside, ending with a hot chocolate syrup making the cake be a show.

Xxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxx

With the night coming, everyone was watching Bowser boast of winning the last game that everyone was playing, and although Peach had not won, she smiled from ear to ear, after all it didn't matter who won, but that everyone was together.

"Who wants dessert," said Peach, eager to show everyone the first candy they made together. With everyone raising their hands, Peach asks his boss to bring the cake that was freezing and it would be ideal to refresh everyone that summer night.

After everyone has been served, Peach is prevented from tasting a piece of her plate, as Bowser was faster and had a piece of cake pointed at his bride's mouth. "You won't regret it," says the koopa, insisting that Peach accept his sweet deed.

Biting the piece of cake, the princess's palate explodes with the taste she didn't know, Bowser had created another filling and deceived her perfectly; her fiance had created a filling with chocolate and mint, leaving the cake with a refreshing and addictive flavor, making the princess not stop eating. 

Putting her hair behind her ear, Peach looks at Bowser and quietly asks for another piece, with all possible tenderness, which leaves Bowser silly for a moment, but is soon graced with the koopa act once again.

“Ludwig, how about after the ball, we will meet the kingdom's symphony orchestra. And I'm sure everyone will be curious about you as soon as they see all the work you did at the castle, ”says Peach, smiling at the koopaling and sitting next to it.

"You don't have to worry about me, princess, I'm just happy to be in everyone's company."

“And you should be more honest with yourself, I'm sure your father told you to have fun, and what an idea it is to call me a princess, just because we're not in Volcano. Call me like you always called me, I already told you I’m your mother, besides I know you’re dying to compose something, so what are you doing here, choose anywhere and don’t worry about anything else, let your mother take care of everything".

Smiling Ludwig hugs his mother and runs towards the nearest piano, he really wanted to train and not prove useless to the orchestra of another kingdom, he would prove he had the skill and receive recognition from everyone who did not know him.

Only the adults gathered, Toadsworth takes advantage and touches on a delicate matter, which was vital to the relationship that the two were having, because depending on the response he could momentarily interfere with their relationship and arrange everything for anyone to criticize them. “Have you ever thought about the wedding preparations? The kingdoms seem to be adapting well with the union of both and marriage is something serious, and rest assured that in this ball you will hear many questions like this. And I don't want anyone to think that there is anything wrong with you ”.

"This is kind of sudden Toadsworth," said the embarrassed princess looking at Bowser, red-faced, of course she was thinking about the wedding, but had not yet talked to Bowser, both were focusing on the realm to see these details later.

"You can ask me anything you want," said Bowser, showing that he was confident and had everything prepared, even without having talked to the princess.

"Where do you plan to get married?"

"Here in the castle, the space is big enough and that would make Peach happy, I will not take her away from the people who love her, this time I want everything to be perfect".

Opening his eyes, Peach starts to hold back the tears, they had not talked, but he knew exactly what she always dreamed and wanted.

  
  


“This is very comforting to hear, I hoped that the two would contradict each other and I would have to meddle to watch over their image. Now just a tip from this old man to the young couple, the wedding can take time, but think about the groomsmen, this is something that needs to be decided with great care ”. Excuse me, the toad left the place with Toadette, it might not seem like everyone else was working hard to finish the preparations for the ball in time, and now they were going to rest before the big event.

Bowser and Peach left alone, looking at each other wondering what Toadsworth had just said, they really needed to decide some things, and they both had nothing to stop them from starting to plan their wedding. 

Just by looking, Bowser and Peach seemed to have reached an agreement, and decide to talk about who they were thinking:

“Daisy and Luigi”, said Bowser, knowing how much the couple has done for them in the last few days, it was the strength of Peach's cousin , who brought his love back into his arms.

"Borvis and Vicky," said Peach, thinking of the impact of their words and actions, they were the first to show the princess how important Bowser was.

Each laughing with the choice of the other, they did not imagine that they would go that way, but they are happy for the choice of each one. "Do you have any other ideas about our wedding that you would like to tell me about?" Laughed the princess, knowing that Bowser had many ideas and depending on him, the wedding would be tomorrow.

"Your wedding dress, could I design it? ? I want you to have the best, and don’t worry I won’t steal anything, this time I’m going to ask the Lochladies to create something especially for my love. ”

Memories returning to the princess made her remember all the emotions she felt when she was forced to marry Bowser, but seeing Bowser's face in shame, and making a sincere request, she is totally soft-hearted, she loved that fool, but could not show that she would be easy. “If you promise to never lie to me again for me, and if I can decide the wedding color palette, I can think about agreeing.

”“ Yes, I will absolutely do all of this, I will never lie to you again, all I want is to give you the dream wedding, I want you to enjoy our wedding.

" king accept, but don't be too happy about it ”, said the princess crossing her arms, pretending to be tough. However, when he sees Bowser's smile and he embraces her, he makes the princess melt all over. "You fool, so I don't have the strength to be tough on you," he whispered softly, but he knew the koopa was listening, as he had hugged her harder as soon as he heard her statement.

"Bowsy, it's getting a little late, I'd like to go to bed."

"Oh ... as you wish", bowing his head and becoming sad, Bowser follows Peach to his chambers, as much as he wanted to be next to the princess, he was not in his palace and knew she was tired. 

Giving only a simple kiss goodbye, Peach doesn't even say good night to Bowser, and quickly enters her room, leaving him in the corridor, but before closing the door completely she says quietly that the balcony has a great view. Hoping that Bowser got the message, she didn't want to say goodbye to him like that, in fact she expected to see him in her room, wanted to sleep in his arms, wanted to hear his breathing.

Not wasting time, the princess gets completely dressed, putting on the best pajamas that she had prepared in advance, uses the best creams and perfumes, and after ready she heads to the balcony. The night was quiet, the weather was perfect for admiring the stars, and all she thought about was being able to see this scene every day with the one she loved.

"Feeling alone?" Says Bowser at her window looking at Peach who was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Absolutely, I am so alone, I was sure I had a fiance who was coming here, but so far he hasn't come, I don't think he loves me anymore," he said laughing to Bowser.

"Don't tease me, or you will see the consequences," said her fiancé, almost jumping out the windows.

"I doubt that, with this delay, I doubt that you will do anything," said Peach, running to his room, while Bowser ran towards him showing that he never shied away from a bet.

Even throwing pillows in his face, Bowser catches up to Peach and holds her in his bed, he could see her smile, he could see that he loved him, he wanted more and more to have her in his arms and never let go. "Now you will see why you must not underestimate me". Taking great care not to hurt his delicate skin, Bowser starts using his claws and starts tickling the princess.

Damn it, I was taken by surprise, Peach thought as she covered her mouth, she didn't want to get everyone's attention in her room, it must have been a secret for both of them there, even so Bowser was using the situation to take blackmail from her. Trying to escape from her fiancé's arms, Peach manages to manage and hold both her fiancé's hands, not that she had the strength for it, but the act was enough to make him stop. "It looks like you can't do anything now."

With Bowser giving her a rest, he gently lies on her belly, in which the princess can feel the koopa's breath, making it more dangerous than when it was tickling. "I think it is better to lie in bed, as comfortable as the carpet is, the day is long and we need to rest".

“I don't think your bed can handle me, it's not every place that is made for someone like me. But don't worry, you can lie on the bed and I'll be by your side, the carpet is really comfortable ”.

"NO. I didn't ask you to stay here with me and stay away, it's the first time we're together in my room, and I want to be with you ”, throwing a pillow furiously at Bowser's face, Peach takes one of the blankets that was on his bed and puts as many pillows on the floor as possible, making a makeshift bed for both of them. "Now we can be together," he said, smiling with all the love in the world.

Seeing Peach lie down beside him, Bowser was not satisfied, he knew how she wanted to sleep, he knew she expected to feel the same when he was on Volcano. "If this is supposed to be the case, let's do the right things", holding the princess, Bowser lifts her completely, making her lie in his arms, while he embraces her from behind and manages to feel her sweet breath.

"You really know what I need".

"If I didn't know, I wouldn't be called wonderful."

"And who calls you that Bowser?" Said the princess, very jealousy, it might not seem like she knew that even with the news of the engagement, she still had many suitors wanting to be noticed by Bowser.

"The people in my kingdom, you know that everyone talks about how wonderful and competent I am," said the koopa, noticing the mood of Peach who had turned to look him in the eye. "But most of all I just want to be wonderful for my family, and you are a part of it."

For anyone else, Bowser's words might have been meaningless, but for him they had a special value. So long that they stayed away, so long that they could be happy and she didn't want to wait any longer. "I think we should move the marriage forward, I don't want to stabilize the kingdom and only then marry you. We are competent enough to fix everything and get married."

"So we need to organize everything, we are just going to do things as we want, as soon as the airport is working and we are able to integrate some treaties we are going to get married.

"Toadsworth is right, we are going to hear a lot about our wedding, everyone is going to ask something."

"Love, don't be nervous, just say what we really want. The hardest thing would be to say where we are going to do the ceremony, and I always thought you would like it to be in the castle."

"But… we have a lot to talk about, if you want something different, I know you're doing everything to please me, I also want you to enjoy our wedding, we're in this together".

"Peachy, I love you". Kissing the love of his life, Bowser makes the princess calm down. "Ask me a question, if you are apprehensive we will think together".

"Thematic?"

"Hmm, that's kind of difficult. But for sure, flowers, I know how much you love them."

"Guests?"

"Everyone we want, the castle is not small and we can invite those closest to us and transmit the ceremony to the kingdoms".

"Bowser, you're right, I always dreamed of getting married in the castle. But ... I don't want to leave Volcano out, is that where we fell in love?"

"It was there that I was able to tell you how much I love you, and make you realize the bullshit it was to leave me out of your life".

"Stop being cute," said Peach, smiling, but agreeing with Bowser's comment. "And if we do the ceremony here in the castle but the party is in Volcano, we could include both kingdoms, the only problem would be getting around there."

Smiling from ear to ear, Bowser starts to make calculations in his mind, the size should be big, the speed even more, he would have more work, he would be able to make everything work. "Leave it to me, I will take everyone to Darklands, as soon as we arrive we will be crowned and we will skip all the boring things and go straight to our party."

"You talking like that makes it sound so easy, I forget how crazy you are."

"I just worry, if you can take it after all, go back to the castle so we can sleep."

"How do we get back?"

"Well, I thought you would like to go back to the castle and then go on our honeymoon."

Being in shock the princess had not yet thought of the principal, they would move in together, after all it was expected of a couple, and he was thinking of returning to Toad Town because he thought she would feel more comfortable in her room. Thinking about everything she lived, Peach wonders if this is what she really wanted, Volcano or her castle and as much as she tried to deny it, she knew her answer. "We don't need to go back to the castle, as a matter of fact I know I was avoiding talking about it, so that will be my last question. Bowser where do you want to live, and the answer cannot involve me. In your heart where is your home?"

"You really don't make it easy, of course, Volcano is my home, the children have a big space, but we can stay in the castle, he just needs a little renovation to house everyone."

"I want to live in Darklands, stay in Volcano with everyone. There was the first place I really felt at home, and not just in my room. So as soon as the day is over we will go to the room for the next day to travel."

"My room or your room?" Said Bowser with a mischievous smile, but happy to hear Peach's words and lift a weight from his heart.

"In the meantime, I'm going to redecorate your room, you just need to take care of the bed." For if it were up to him, the princess would know that things could get out of hand.

"Our room you say, just as Volcano is already your home, we don't need to get married for you to call it yours."

With the conversation continuing the two noticed that it was too late and decided to sleep. The two would wake up early and Bowser would go back to the other room so no one would suspect anything.

In his dreams Peach wonders about the intimacy the two were having and soon they would have a room of their own, in which no one would talk about what they were supposed to do, and they could do whatever they wanted, leaving the princess even in her own hands. dreams with a red face.

  
  


Xxxxxx00000000xxxxxxxxx

Waking up early as agreed, Bowser says goodbye to Peach, who is holding her fiancé's claws asking him not to leave, it was very unfair for them to be apart, but the princess was convinced that this was the best thing for now. With both of them having more time until the castle officials wake up, Peach sleeps some more, while Bowser keeps thinking about everything from last night.

Soon they were really going to get married, he should control himself, being with Peach was getting dangerous, he didn't want to give the impression that he just wanted his body, so he should train not to show how nervous he was. Taking a cold bath to wake up, the koopa even jumps when feeling the cold water on his body, reminding him how much he hated cold baths, if he wanted to cool off he would go to a pool or the sea. 

Right after suffering from the cold shower, his mind was already in place, and he still hadn't made his surprise, since Peach asked for a dress for the ball, he had designed three models and handed it to Fairy Godmother to make them. Although he asked his seamstress to create one more dress if Peach didn't like any, Bowser hoped she would choose her model, only then would he have enough confidence to design his bride's wedding dress.

Toadsworth asking the castle staff to call everyone for breakfast, Bowser leaves his room and goes looking for Ludwig, where he stayed up late, writing something and testing his skills. Entering his son's room, the koopa notices that his oldest son had habits that he could not change, as the room had several marks of paint spread over the furniture.

Waking up his son's lazy, Bowser joins Peach for breakfast, and receives news of the dance with everyone at the breakfast table. According to the official, the city was in the final preparations, and it was possible to check all the decorations made for the event, on the day of the ball, the entire armed force of the kingdom would be positioned in the city, controlling the entry and exit of all.

"Princess, what are your plans for today?" asks sweet Toadette to inform the castle staff.

"For now I want to go to the city, as Mushroom conductor I need to see the preparations myself, and I think it would be a good idea if Bowser went with me, showing the people that we are together, it should help everyone to interact".

"Peach, before we go, I need to talk to you in private, if you can go to my room, I need to give you something", even with everyone curious, no one dares to ask the reason for so much mystery, not even the Ludwig who had stayed one little curious.

Peach follows him right after everyone has enjoyed their breakfast, Bowser locks his room ensuring that no one sees the conversation the two are going to have. "The dance is tomorrow and I need to deliver your dresses, after all I want to go with my fiancée".

"I believe I only asked for a dress, it was not necessary to have all this work, in a little while I will have to do a major renovation in my wardrobe". The princess spoke when she received four boxes.

Opening them all at once, Peach puts them on the bed, and so she can check everything that Fairy Godmother had created for her, the first dress was the only one that had not been designed by Bowser, he very much resembled the dress that Peach had used at the first dance, except that he had bigger manga, making the princess not have to wear gloves all the time. Going to the front of the mirror, Peach is very happy with everything she had received, but the big highlight was the last dress, it had a shade of red that made the princess very elegant, in addition to wearing some details in pink, the dress it had a great mix with white that made it even more spectacular. Since the cut of the dress, the smallest detail was the one she had liked the most. "That will be it, I hope I'm not too weird when wearing red."

"You will be beautiful, nobody in the world will say that you are strange, they will all want to be you", said Bowser smiling a lot and not being able to control the movement of his tail.

"Someone is happier than usual," said the princess, putting the dress away and approaching the koopa, where she took advantage of the fact that Bowser was sitting and hugging him, standing at eye level.

"It's just an impression, nothing much."

"So I don't deserve to know, and I should be isolated," using some of the tricks Daisy had taught, Peach starts to do emotional blackmail, something Bowser was not used to, at least not that way.

"I was just happy, because now I feel confident of creating your wedding dress, not that I'm not perfect in everything I do, I was just wondering if you would have the same refined taste as mine".

"You fool, you don't have to worry so much, I loved all the dresses, especially the last three, I could choose any of these, but the last one really caught my attention, as if it was waiting for me to wear it". Seeing that Bowser had become even more agitated, Peach knew there was something behind it.

"Ha ha ha ... now no one will stop me, it was your wonderful fiancé who made these three dresses, now the world can wait for my greatest masterpiece, when I finish your wedding dress".

Asking to see the costume that Bowser was going to wear, the princess receives the news that it would be a surprise and should expect a surprise. Leaving the room before Peach says anything, they both head to Toad Town, where the princess is happy with the town's decorations, and the citizens have shown that they were not afraid of Bowser, in fact her fiancé during the period outside the castle, helped a lot in the final preparations and whenever she looked at him, he was helping someone.

The day went by fast, the night soon arrived and Bowser was back in the room with Peach, even though she didn't say anything, it was the koopa who was hitting his porch, because he wanted to see her look one last time, making the two of them stay in the same room, same as the night before. 

Peach had wet hair, due to having just come out of the bath, she wore a more comfortable nightgown, with a slightly more open neckline, but very composed. She was not wearing any makeup, and yet she looked more beautiful than any other time they had been together.

"I don't think you'll ever look at me with the same eyes again, only Daisy saw me in that state, when you knocked on the door my heart just jumped and I forgot it was like this".

"You don't have to dress up for me to tell you that you look beautiful, and you are right I will never look at you with the same eyes again, because every moment I want you more and more ".

Bowser's statement had stirred her, her legs were wobbly even with the two of them sitting, her breath it was hotter and for the love, Bowser didn’t know anymore it was showing off for her too, her hair was wet, her open pajamas were protruding all over her body, her perfume was so close that she wanted to feel her sweet scent ever closer. she wanted to be in his arms, she wanted to feel his touch, and how she wanted to kiss him.

The two of them couldn't take it anymore, so Bowser decided to go to his room, the next day would be full and Daisy would be at the castle, they couldn't take the risk . 

Whenget up, just Peach grabs her pajamas while looking down with her face burning, making Bowser's blood rise and grab her while he kisses her.

He had to control himself, he had to go back to the room, but they were already kissing so passionately, he could smell Peach's sweet scent, he could kiss her sweet neck that shivered with each touch, he could see her return each kiss , he felt his delicate hands holding his neck ever stronger.

Each feeling the other's desire, manages to stop when they realize they were inside the princess's room, making both of them turn red in the face and then say goodbye.

After Bowser returned to her room, Peach had her head buried in her pillows, if they were married they wouldn't have to sleep apart, and how she wanted to be by his side and who knows what that would take. Relationships at a distance were not easy, as much as they had known each other all their lives, only now that they were together and homesickness was something cruel that drove them crazy.

  
  


So Peach decided that he would enjoy every moment with Bowser and arrange to go back to Volcano and be with his family.

  
  



	48. The Mushroom and Darklands ball part 1

it was finally the day of the long-awaited dance, Bowser and Peach had barely been able to sleep, the impact of the previous night was still present in their minds, and they did not know how the other would react. Choosing not to think about it at the moment, the two get ready in their room, as soon as some guests would arrive in Toad Town and they needed to be ready. 

Both leaving their rooms at the same time, come face to face with each other, in which the two were too embarrassed to look at each other, Bowser feared that Peach would think wrongly about his feelings, while the princess was ashamed for not having stopped to think about the night before.

With their eyes meeting again, no one could look away, and Bowser moved instinctively to kiss her early in the day. "Good morning my love".

"Good morning Bowsy," said the princess as she held Bowser's arms and together they went down the castle stairs towards the cafeteria. "Ludwig, aren't you with him?"

“It may not seem like it, but that boy is not very good at waking up early, he must have stayed up late so he has a habit of changing the day for the night, I think it's something he inherited from me. But soon he must wake up, he is responsible, he must be preparing to stay awake during the whole dance ”.

After greeting everyone, the couple was drinking coffee with Toadette who in a few hours would go to the city to start organizing the festival that would start even before the castle ball. Even with the three talking, the couple could not get away from each other, and they were exchanging caresses under the table, in which the simple touch made their hearts race, made their whole chills, and left them in their own world.

With a purple cloud appearing, Toadette who was at the table, starts to tremble thinking that someone would invade the kingdom. Coming out of the purple cloud, Bowser's magikoopa appears to everyone greeting his king and the princess who was at his side.

"You're not too old for that, Kamek, teleporting that distance at your age shouldn't be easy."

"I wanted to give the news personally about your wickedness, the boarding of your guests took place as planned, and soon everyone arrived in the kingdom."

"You could have called me ",said his king, teasing the magikoopa's age.

“Don't treat me like a disabled person, I haven't been exercising like that for a long time and I feel great. Other than that, I had one more reason to be here personally, ”said Kamek, moving away from the purple cloud that was still there.

“Mama Peach”, was a voice that Peach recognized anywhere, and just those words were enough to make her heart flutter. With Junior appearing and jumping directly on his mother's lap, the koopa hugged her very tightly, he really wanted to be with her, and finally had the chance.

"Hey Junior, what are you doing here, I thought I told you not to step outside the castle".

"I didn't step outside the castle, Kamek brought me, I didn't break any rules."

"And your studies, know that I will love to have a conversation with your tutors".

“They are boring, but I finished all the tasks, including the ones that were late, for a genius like I just wanted to do. I know that Mama Peach would not like to have stupid children, so I worked hard ”.

"But Junior, what your brothers will think when they find out that you did all this, it is not good to be a selfish person, it drives people away, and as a prince you must always be fair."

"I missed you, Mama Peach, I love you too, it's not just Daddy King who wanted to see you."

Keeping her heart tight, Peach didn't know how to refute Junior's words, she was also missing him a lot, wanted to be with everyone, wanted to never have to say goodbye again. "I love you too, but you can't pass in front of your brothers, if you return now with Kamek I promise that I will bring everyone to the castle sooner than you think."

“But I did not pass in front of anyone, Kamek would not bring me here if it were that way, everyone knows that I am here, they asked me to tell you that they miss you. Iggy and Larry said that they will accompany the entire ball, even though they are in the castle ”.

"JUNIOR, what I told you about spying on the kingdom," shouted Bowser, making the koopa cringe for a moment.

"We are not going to spy, and you don't have to yell at me, that was Larry's idea, not mine."

"Kamek, report, now".

"Everything your son is saying is true, he has no problem with his teachers, he is respecting orders Kammy's, and he somehow managed to get everyone's approval to be here."

“You see king daddy, I’m not doing anything wrong, let me stay just a little bit, I promise I’ll make you proud”, with a burning look, Junior was showing his father that he was up to something, and to take all these risks and getting permission from his brothers, he had invested heavily in his plan.

"You have a chance."

While Junior jumped for joy, Peach did not even need to look at Bowser, as he already knew that he was holding on to not praise his son and do his will.

Signing Kamek, the magikoopa hands Junior a box and is quiet beside his king, while the heir to the throne sits again on his mother's lap, and with a big smile delivers his gift. "I wanted Mom to look beautiful at the ball, so I created something myself to give you."

Showing a pair of earrings, Peach and Bowser are enchanted by the shine that it emitted, it was a delicate crystal flower, which was hand carved, until it was that way. The petals were white and delicate that looked like they would break at the simple touch, but the main thing was the jewel carved in the middle of the flower, it was a small blue bud, with an unforgettable shine, which when shining, changes the color of the white petals, and it left everything around, in a shade of blue more sparkling than Peach's eyes. 

"Junior, where did you get this from?"

“No, it's just you who have a secret garden,” says Júnior, laughing, showing that he knew his father's secret.

While the two were talking, Peach has no tears left, and starts to cry, since Junior kidnapped her to Volcano, his life had changed in every way, the little koopa might have been a child, but he was as brave as any other adult, and he was always by your side looking to make you happy.

"That was my gift to you Mama Peach, and now he can be your treasure."

Putting the beautiful earrings on the table, Peach hugs Junior as his tears fall. "My greatest treasure is you, who has always been by my side who always gave me love, you always have been my hero, you are my sweet and beloved son.

"While pretending to be tough, the koopa had also collapsed and tears showed everyone how he had received the statement of his single mother.

If getting up, Bowser says something to Kamek, who upon hearing his order disappears from the place, and picks up Peach on the lap of Junior who was still embracing, taking them to the garden, in which they are more comfortable. Here all three could continue to embrace , here the three felt like a real family.

After the two were laughing again, Bowser, who was still hugging both, controlled his feelings and his tone of voice. "Peach, what do you think about letting Junior stay with us?

"Serious king daddy, I can stay here with you? ”

“If your mom wants to, yes you can, but she'll be back with Kamek on Sunday, whether you want to or not.

” “We need to get you some clothes, and fix your room, we also need to buy some things, I won't leave you lying in the castle, "said Peach, getting up ready to fix her son's stay.

" Who do you think I am! Kamek has already prepared everything, Junior goes to the room next to the princess, that old man must be waiting to see if you want anything, and try not to mess up my stuff. Also, please wake up and let Ludwig know about the situation, and remember if you’re royalty.

”Yes, I’m important, ”said Júnior, bragging just like his father.

"And you must not get in trouble, or you will be grounded for eternity."

With Junior running to Bowser's room, everyone in the castle had been informed of the koopa's visit, and just like Ludwig everyone was respecting him, especially when they heard his princess call him his son. “I know I wanted to go with him, but you need to calm down, or he'll make you do all your wishes, and we don't know when the princess of Mushroom will have to welcome her guests, it wasn't you yourself who said that Daisy would come to the castle early. ”.

Sitting on Bowser's lap, Peach hides his face, resting his head on the koopa's chest, while continuing to cry softly. It had been a very heavy blow to her heart, she feared that her heart would not be able to say goodbye again, and you know how difficult it was for Bowser to always say goodbye to her. "There's nobody here, you don't have to pretend to me, I know you're holding on, Júnior is as bold as his father".

"He is also my treasure, and even though he looks like me, he is better than me, that's why I vowed to build a kingdom in which he suffered no harm, it is also for this reason that I charge him so much, he is my pride."

"Your drooling father, even though your voice is shaking, you are still holding back the tears."

“And you are an owl mother, I know that you are thinking of others, but we cannot bring them, motherhood can be harsh at times, but this is for their own good. Even if they want to, everyone can find a breach in my words and be in the kingdom. Not like Junior, that little devil has cards up his sleeve to bribe Kammy and Kamek, but I don't doubt anything if he saw everyone in the kingdom ”.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Just as you know how I feel, it is because we love each other and are incredible."

Making Peach laugh, the princess fixes her dress, they had been in the garden for a long time, and she had an agenda to watch over, soon the guests would be in the kingdom, she needed to contact the hotel management, she needed to see if the buffet she was looking the way she wanted, and she needed to get ready to impress her fiancé.

Xxxxx000000xxxxxxxx

A few hours passed, Toad Town was very busy, it was almost impossible for anyone to arrive at the castle, driving everyone crazy. With the council assembled in the castle, everyone tried to think of a preventive measure to not spoil any of the events.

"If you want, I can solve it," says Bowser, who had passed the corridor and heard Peach discuss with everyone some necessary measures.

"What measure does the king have in mind?" Asks Toadsworth, resorting even to the primitive ways of koopa.

“I can ask a troop in my kingdom to take over the task, they should be able to arrive in two hours and create a path to the castle, we will not need to move anyone else, and everyone can act as agreed. If you don't like it, I can ask you to create a bridge with magic, but it will wear my magicians a lot ”.

“Bowser, if they really arrive in two hours, do you think they can get everything in order; the kingdom has never received so many guests, we even have people from Darklands in the kingdom ”.

"Yes, I'm sure they can, they are used to working on several occasions, my birthday is one of them". Giving no further opinion, Bowser knew that it was not yet his time to meddle in Peach's kingdom council, he had only overheard the conversation while he was following Junior, who did not want to start getting ready.

"Bowser what we need to start his plan," says Peach, fully trusting his words.

"It was just your order," picking up his phone, the koopa calls Kamek who was taking care of the kingdom. “Kamek, I want you to send squad 3 now, with the highest priority, they should address me when they arrive, also send Karen, I want her to separate the flow of guests that are hindering the arrival to the castle. You have 40 minutes to act, and you can use my ships ”. 

Seeing the Spartan method of dealing with the situation, Bowser had told everyone on the board that in two hours he would have a result, but he was demanding the impossible from his team. 

"40 minutes is not too hard, asks Toadette, afraid to hear koopa's response."

“You don't have to shake when you ask me something, I don't do anything, when I'm in a good mood. This group of mine is special, the more pressure they feel, the more they develop. I know it’s impossible to do in that time, but they will do their best not to disappoint me, and they always manage to exceed my expectations ”.

“Everyone is released until further notice, Toadette please continue to inform us about the state of the city, and don't forget to look into the security of the kingdom, this event is very important and nothing can go wrong, and Toadsworth please stay at the castle ”, Dismissing everyone, Peach realizes that Bowser was no longer at the door, and since he answered Toadette it seemed that he had run forward, worrying the princess's mind.

As soon as Peach left the council room, the princess was able to see Bowser smiling at someone across the hall, making her a little jealous, and curious as to who was making him smile that way. "It's okay, Bowser."

"Look who decided to show up and receive their sweet cousin, you know, I called you a few times, I thought you didn't want to see me", says Daisy while holding Junior who was in her lap.

"Daisy, you arrived, I'm sorry everything was a mess, I didn't have time to look at my cell phone, I even left Bowser alone", going towards her cousin, the princess also noticed that Luigi was with her, and was analyzing the Bowser's actions.

"Don't mind them, let the two settle," said Daisy hugging her cousin, letting the men understand for themselves.

"Hello Luigi, I'm glad you accepted my invitation".

"I was not going to miss it, your Peach party, besides I was not going to let Daisy come alone, I am her escort", even shy, Luigi was doing everything to show confidence and that he was Daisy's partner.

"Well boys, the girls here need to get ready and catch up, if we don't go now I predict that Peach will lose a screw, see you later", dragging her cousin, Daisy dragging her to her room, she didn't want that the main star of the ball was tired, and if anyone had to take on that role, it would be Toadsworth.

"Even though you are shy, you said nice, Daisy is a good girl, never leave her alone."

"I didn't think you were going to talk to me, and of course I'm not going to leave you alone, even if you were to kidnap I would save you."

Just smiling Browser, he shows an evil smile as if he had accepted the challenge, and even without doing anything he was already making the environment get warmer, making Luigi tremble even more seeing that the plumber had not moved back a millimeter. "The only princess I needed to kidnap is already in my heart, rest assured, I only have eyes for Peach." Returning to holding his son, Bowser gives Junior an ultimatum, or he would dress up himself, or he would dress him up as he wished.

"I'm going to change pops, you can leave it, I'll look better than you and Ludwig".

"Great, tell your brother that we visit, soon everything will start and I want both ready, and if you're good, let you eat more cake than your mother and I did."

Junior hearing that could eat another piece of the cake that his mother prepared shoots towards Ludwig's room, leaving the adults alone.

“As the city was, I learned that you were stuck in traffic this morning.

” “A chaos, if it weren't for Daisy's luggage, I could have arrived a lot faster if she let me carry her ".

"Four bags?"

"Five," replied Luigi, realizing that Bowser faced the same problem as his. "You don't really care about my presence, or even for you, I am my brother's shadow."

“Why should I care, we've never had much contact, unlike your brother's idiot, you've always been by the woman you love, taking care of her and trying to get to your heart. Of course, I still remember you thwarting my plans, Mario wouldn't have achieved much if you hadn't been together, at least he would have arrived a week late. Besides, I love to see King Boo's defeated face, it's priceless ”.

“Don't even mention his name, there was a time when I avoided going into hotels”.

Laughing at Luigi's comment, Bowser offers for the two of them to drink in the kitchen, they still had time and knew the place where the buffet had kept their drinks, and he was dying to start drinking and to hear some rottenness about King Boo, in which Bowser was going to use it against that cheating ghost.


	49. The Mushroom and Darklands Ball Part 2

After drinking with Luigi, Bowser was in his room, just like Peach he wanted to impress his bride, so he couldn't be any smaller than anyone in the room. And while his bride would be the star of the party and he would be the whole galaxy around her.

After taking a nice shower, Bowser puts on her perfume and thanks Wendy for her good taste in her mind. Moving on to the choice of outfits, Bowser was prepared to impress everyone and he had the perfect outfit for that. To match Peach the koopa wears a black tuxedo, with small silver details on it, along with a gold shirt and a white tie made with small pieces of diamond.

After putting on shoes, which he hated, the only thing left was to fix his unruly hair, Bowser knew the job it was to fix his hair, which always had a mood of its own. Choosing a more rebellious hairstyle, Bowser puts his hair aside, giving the impression that his hair was messy, but in a more organized way, which belonged only to him.

Xxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

With Karen managing the entrance to the castle, the work that the task force had done was worthy of praise, everyone worked in record time, and without disturbing the Toad Town festival, they had created a new path for the guests. The barrier finally being removed, everyone realizes the trick that had fallen, and except for guests they could enter the castle, which was now being managed by Bowser's force, driving the media crazy, trying to somehow get into a single photo.

While the guests were amazed by the changes in the castle, and took advantage of the Mushroom symphony orchestra that was already cheering everyone around, however there was still a separation between the guests from both kingdoms, with each choosing to stay on one side, act that Toadsworth was unable to resolve on his own. 

Only when Ludwig appeared before everyone, that the people of Darklands can breathe a sigh of relief, the prince of his kingdom, was walking properly, he did not care for crooked looks and was showing the dignity of royalty. When everyone saw Bowser's eldest son being praised, some nobles from the Mushroom kingdom decided to test the prince's performance for themselves and were impressed by the education and presence he showed, making many curious to talk to the prince.

Being the prominence of the ball, Peach and Bowser had not yet shown their presence at their own event, according to Bowser's plan, the delay would make everyone forget the differences, it was a way of bringing the kingdoms closer together, and making all eyes go towards each other. them, while they look happier and sexier than ever.

Knowing it was time to shine, as Junior had warned his father about everyone's presence, Koopa leaves his room and goes to Peach's room, knocking on his bride's door a few times, Bowser prayed to impress her, he wanted to make her even more passionate, and that she had been right in her choice of outfits.

The moment Peach opened the door, the princess showed how beautiful she was, at that moment no one would see the princess as a little girl in love, but a beautiful woman who would be the queen of two kingdoms.

Going back in time; while Peach was getting ready, she felt she needed to show Bowser that she was the only person in her life, during this event, how many would ask for time with her fiancé, hoping to get him out of her life and that she would not allow . Wearing the earrings her son gave her, the princess was stunning, the jewelry matched that of her dress, which although it was a new model, with a slightly bolder neckline, still had a large blue sapphire, which shone with her. eyes. 

After a long wait, after hearing Bowser call, Peach, who was already anxious, became even more nervous, she had done everything she could, and was looking forward to finally being in her arms. The moment her eyes found Bowser, her heart jumped in her throat, a shiver went through her body, and she couldn't stop blushing, just as Bowser fell in love when he saw her, Peach couldn't hide his emotion, from his clothes to his hair, all of this was creating a flame in his heart that grew by the second.

"You are the most beautiful woman in my entire life," said Bowser, inviting Peach to accompany him, while extending his claw for the princess to accompany him.

"And you are a killer, for whom you dressed like that, all beautiful and stylish," said Peach giving Bowser a kiss on the neck while no one saw them.

"Of course it was for my beautiful bride, who is here in front of me and continues to wear the ring I gave".

"You know I will never take it off, and I have to thank you, these gloves are very comfortable, in addition to matching the dress, I realize that it is the same material as your tie, I never expected anyone to have a talent for fashion," he said, laughing.

No longer able to hold on, Bowser takes advantage of the fact that the door was closed and pin Peach against the wall, thrusting in his direction and leaving her breathless. "I also have other talents, and I am thinking very well of abandoning this ball and showing you in person, who knows we could go to the beach and enjoy the two of us".

"Now is not the time Bowser, at least not now ...", trying to put her head in place the princess almost said yes to Bowser's idea, in fact she wanted to say, but she remembered that she needed to at least show up at her own ball, and who knows afterwards what the future had written for them both. "I think we better go down, you know, I really want to dance with you."

"It will be a pleasure, I will dance with you all night."

"I'm going to charge this," said Peach, as he pulled Bowser so that the two finally showed themselves to the public.

The second the two appeared, everyone without exception was concentrated on the two, the princess who everyone thought was still a girl, had grown up, was a beautiful woman who was making everyone jealous; on the other side, Bowser already had a presence of a king, but beside Peach with both of them smiling nobody could say that the king of Darklands didn't have everything, nobody would dare question his happiness, and although the high society of Darklands still had doubts about this union, for their king they would do everything to succeed.

With some guests recording the moment, the couple's photos would in the future be a greater historical heritage than everyone thought, and the more they admired the two, the more delighted they were with the atmosphere around them, it seemed that Peach was the most precious treasure in the world. universe, while Bowser was the infinite that was always by his side protecting her.

As soon as Peach and Bowser descended the last few stairs, a crowd started to head towards him, most wanted to have at least a word with the rulers of each kingdom, and while Bowser only had the strength of everyone in Darklands, Peach was being requested by the two kingdoms, in which the princess did not notice some evil looks, which were not happy with this union between the kingdoms.

The two were not amateurs, and were managing to cope with the crowd around them, but Daisy was not enjoying all the attention they were calling, as she noticed some evil looks, mainly because she was with Júnior, who watched her parents' step. with great pride. "What the two think they are doing, the dance floor is on the other side," said the princess, managing to free the passage for the two to breathe for a moment.

Ludwig also managed to get to the two of them, his family got together, and they created a kind of social circle, that nobody who belonged to the royal family, could intrude. "You two are dazzling that night, the orchestra is waiting for you both to officially open the dance floor."

Bowser seeing Luigi embarrassed, just gives the plumber a smile, which makes him wake up and feel no less out of place, after all the two were not complete strangers and due to the situation or the plumber liked him or idolized him, these were the options that Bowser had given while both sharing a few drinks. “Ludwig is right, we need our first dance, but before that it's the ideal time for a speech. Peach could I have that honor? "

Shaking his head, as much as Peach did not want to appear, she knew next to Bowser that would be impossible, so the only thing she could do was take the time next to their friends and family too.

Taking advantage that most of the guests were gathered at the entrance of the castle, Bowser places himself in the middle of everyone and arranging his posture, the koopa breathes calmly and even without Kamek making magic for his voice to propagate everywhere, the king had his own methods of making everyone hear him. from his claws, Bowser increases the power of his voice, with a simple magic that he learned when he was still a child. "Now listen to me and keep your idiots silent", without even changing the way he always spoke, Bowser does everything even the musicians dared not play a single note, due to the pressure that the king of Darklands issued with a simple sentence:

“Now that I have everyone’s attention, first I speak on behalf of my beautiful bride, I thank all because of your presence, this event would have been meaningless if both kingdoms couldn’t be here and come together as one. From now on there should be no difference between peoples, no more wars, no more competitions, today the greatest empire in the world is born, and you should be happy to be part of it. Anyway enough with that speech, eat and drink at will, because now I'm going to dance with my beautiful bride ”. Returning to Peach, Bowser makes his way to the dance floor, where everyone follows the couple to witness their performance.

"After calling everyone idiots, I'm sure most of them are here because they think you don't know how to dance," says Peach, laughing, imagining the faces of everyone in Mushroom, when he finds out in half the skills that the koopa had.

“And do you think I would miss the opportunity to show myself to everyone? I will make a point of rubbing everyone in the face, that no one is a match for me, and you are just mine ”. As soon as they arrived on the dance floor, everyone who had not yet seen it was praising the princess's work, it couldn't be luxurious like Bowser's salon, but it had its special touch, which made everyone enjoy the atmosphere set up by the princess.

With a beautiful starry sky, Bowser asks Peach's hand to both open the first dance, in which the kingdom orchestra would open with a beautiful waltz, which was the princess's favorite. Accepting Bowser's invitation, Peach soon starts to smile when she realizes that she was in Bowser's arms, at the same time butterflies start to appear all over her body making her a little nervous.

"Just look at me," says Bowser, looking deeply into his eyes, for him there was nothing around him, just the woman in front of him, and he would never let her go again.

“I think I remembered the first time we danced together, I was very nervous, and I didn't know what was going on inside me. But now all I want to do is stay like this forever. ”

While the two were dancing, no one could take their eyes off them, especially Peach, who displayed a serene face that was enchanting everyone, but in the middle of the dance everyone shouted with the surprise that not even the princess knew, her dress seemed to be alive because it was on fire. 

"Bowser, my dress", stopping to see Bowser's sarcastic smile, Peach had understood that he was the reason for all this.

"Kamek had a lot of work to help me, but the job was worth it", holding Peach's waist even tighter, which made her blush, and the moment the flames touched the koopa, his suit, his tie and the glove of Peach that were made of the same material, started to shine wonderfully. Bowser remembered the strong glow of the moon, which always illuminates the night, while Peach looked like a rising star, surrounded by a beautiful flame that made it even more beautiful.

Even with other couples entering the dance floor, Bowser and Peach were the center of the world, it was evident that they just needed each other, the princess showed an honest smile, and a tender look, they loved each other and no one else had any doubts about that. . When the guests from Darklands saw their king's happiness, everyone started talking about the koopa's birthday, in which they started spreading stories about the two that caught the attention of several guests who wanted to know the adventures of the princess, making everyone have a common issue and diminish the difference between the two peoples.

"I love you," whispered Bowser in his hoarse voice in the princess's ears, making the flame in her heart grow even more, she loved hearing those words, even more when he whispered like that.

"I love you too, and there is no other place I want to be if not here, beside you," replied the princess, getting lost in the sweet glow of Bowser's eyes, making the two enter their own world, the music doesn't it was more important, in fact, they didn’t hear anything around them, all that existed was the other, and they didn’t need anything else.

Losing track of time, they didn't know whether to stop dancing or continued to dance until their bodies got tired, so Bowser grabbed Peach by the waist and lifted her up in the air, swirling and ending with a passionate kiss, which was more intense than the fire itself coming out of the princess's dress. With the two listening to everything around them again, they realize that everyone was clapping, their gaze was in no other direction than theirs, leaving Bowser happy, while Peach was embarrassed but still showing herself in love with the man in front of her. . "How about a drink, and we stay with our friends, I'm sure Daisy and Junior want our attention."

"Yes great idea, I would like something a little stronger, could you ask to do it for us?"

"When you look at me that way it is difficult to say no, I will ask something especially for you, I never imagined that you would be so strong for drinks, but it just reveals the good taste you have.

“Well, I love you, that would be reason enough to show that I have good taste, ”said Peach laughing, for nothing that made Bowser embarrassed in public for the first time. , and made the koopa ask everyone to get out of his way, while screaming and trying to compose himself.

"What was that all about?" Asked Daisy, touching her cousin's shoulders.

"We can say that I found one more weak point.

" "Not that you beast, we can all see the passionate kiss they gave, Toadsworth almost passed out, if it weren't for Ludwig he would be a nervous wreck. I'm talking about your dress, before I was thinking that I was not dressed properly, and now it seems that no one is on the same level as you, had Peach flames, they were dancing with you.

" She said of Toadsworth, but I I had to hold her, if it was up to Daisy she would throw a water path in her direction, it took her a while to hear me explain that that flame wouldn't hurt you.

" Thanks Luigi, but don't forget to have fun, Junior is my responsibility, they don't need to be looking after him, they can go have fun ”.

"He doesn't give me any trouble, on the contrary it is very simple to find the best stories with him on the side," said Daisy defending the nephew who was happy eating a big piece of cake.

"Yes, Mama Peach, I'm not doing any work."

"Junior, let's stop acting, how about you stay on my shoulder, I'm sure you will have more fun than disrupt your aunt's courtship," said Bowser handing the drink to Peach who was very happy with his arrival.

“Hey Bowser, you didn't confuse the order, this is not a drink from Darklands, if Peach drinks it, she may not be able to handle it. I didn't even look good after taking that one earlier. ”

"Actually, I was the one who asked Luigi ..."

With the plumber watching the princess, calmly enjoying her drink, both Bowser and Daisy explain that it was not the first time that Peach drank something from Darklands, in fact she even had a special permission to have any drink.

"Love, I'm going to greet some important guests from the realm, Kamek did a good job and now I have to do mine, and you Junior are on my side, so you can show everyone who's boss," said Bowser as he placed Junior in his shoes. back.

"I will do the same, I will walk around the castle and soon I must join you, we need to interact with everyone around us". Giving one last kiss goodbye, and giving Daisy and Luigi freedom, Peach seeks out Toadsworth who was with Ludwig, and stands by his eldest son, while introducing him to everyone in his kingdom.

Involving various sectors, the elite of Darklands was looking for Bowser, to congratulate him for the union of kingdoms, his speech about being the greatest empire in the world, had motivated everyone around him, thanks to his powerful king, he would reign over the world and all of this was due to the efforts of his king. 

Noting in the middle of the conversation, that everyone was a little concerned that Bowser would forget his own kingdom, the koopa understands the fear that everyone felt, and as much as they trusted their king, they still had some insecurity, but Bowser was the king, and he did not admit weaknesses, his people were strong and he would make everyone even stronger. “My birthday was a few days ago, it would be unfair to have two events coming up, so we decided to do it in Mushroom. But that doesn’t mean we’ve been left behind, Darklands will also host another ball, we’ll have a double celebration, and one will be koopa style, so get ready, when announcing surely the kingdom will be one of the biggest points to be visited in history, this it is a unique opportunity to show our skills, and to make the kingdom grow even more ”.

Without needing to explain twice, some were already making calculations, Darklands could no longer be ignored, and it could be the largest shopping center in the world, it was an opportunity that its king was giving everyone, and they just needed to know how to use it.

"As always, our beautiful king knows how to move our hearts, there is no other that is worthy of our love and admiration," said a female voice that since the appearance of Bowser had not stopped following him.

“Lady P. did not know that she would be in Mushroom Kingdom, I believe she had been awarded the prize draw. I hope you enjoy the event, for sure you will find something to your liking ”.

“You don't have to worry, I already know something that I like a lot, I don't need to go anywhere else, even beside you”.

Being put in a political situation, Bowser could not ignore everyone around him, because of Lady P. certainly she was playing with the situation that the koopa was in, if he were in his kingdom, all it took was a look that everyone around him bow to his will, but the citizens of Mushroom may misunderstand his behavior, and he knew that his image was important, at least until everyone recognized that they needed him. With a challenge in front of him, Bowser didn’t care about a shadow following him, he didn’t give the woman opportunities to speak, she might even be at his side, but she would never have the right to be with him.

When Peach and Ludwig finish interacting with most of Mushroom's guests, the princess begins to miss Bowser, and as the future queen of both kingdoms, she could not give preferential treatment to only one side, she should also interact with all from Darklands and learn like them, just like she did at Bowser's party.

"It's a lovely princess party, the fresh air here is certainly something that captivated us."

Turning to see who spoke to her, Peach finds Mirella the koopa who had helped her on Bowser's birthday, whom she kept company with, while Peach was jealous of Bowser dancing with other suitors.

"I hope I am not disturbing your majesty, as I saw you alone, I decided to say a little hello, but I promise not to take too much of your time," said Mirella, fearing she was being invasive.

Embracing the koopa, Peach is very happy, he did not imagine to see it again so soon and not even that it was in his kingdom. "If you were to go now you would not forgive me, I apologize for the way we met, and welcome to my kingdom."

"You don't have to be so formal, princess, I know you are doing your best to pay attention to everyone, besides that I realized that you are adapting very quickly to the royal family of our king", mentioning the affection that Peach showed with Ludwig, the koopa was talking about what everyone was thinking at the time.

"It's true, I joined a very large family, and they can often be a little noisy, but I love everyone."

When speaking with such sincerity, Mirella laughs at herself, she did not think that Peach had accepted everyone in her heart, but this was just showing that she was ready to accept both kingdoms and together move towards a bright future. With the two of them sitting down, Peach insists on spending more time with the koopa, and invites her directly to the next dance that would be held in Darklands, making her one of his exclusive guests.

Being honored, Mirella would be the first from Darklands who was a guest of the princess, making her feel very important. "Peach, although she is enjoying talking to you, I think another place needs your attention", pointing to Bowser, Mirella shows that Lady P. and other suitors were after Bowser, trying to force some kind of relationship and creating a situation that could tarnish the image of the two.

"Thank you Mirella, I think I have to scare off some insects", giving a sinister smile, Peach says goodbye to the koopa, who swore she could see the princess's eyes catch fire. Going to Bowser, who was with Junior and talking to some gentlemen, while he was surrounded by Lady P. Peach, he arrives at the place, with a beautiful smile, and begins to introduce himself to everyone, as a good hostess. "Knights, I'm sorry for my delay, but now I have all the time in the world to thank everyone personally for attending our ball."

"Hello princess, the ball is being very pleasant, I was talking to our king about the economic situation of the kingdoms, and the future advances that we could take.

" "Peach, this is my kingdom finance minister, you must have it already seen once or twice on Volcano, "said Bowser as he held his bride's hand and kissed her gently.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm sure we can change the central economy of the world, just as the potential of Darklands is. a rough diamond that we can cut, Mushroom has a world name, and if we combine both factors, we will be the center of everything ”, easily entering the conversation, the princess did not have to force herself for anything, she had Bowser's support, and even if she didn't, she was smart enough to give her own opinions, and change the perspective of everyone around her.

Holding Junior, who was a little bored, Peach turns to Lady P. She wouldn't let the koopa get away. "Lady P. I didn't expect to see you ui, I'm very happy to meet you again. I hope my fiancé hasn't ignored her, you know he can be a little tough at times, but I know it doesn't matter, he just can't deal with all kinds of people ”.

“You look beautiful in this princess dress, the party is very pleasant, of course you don't have luxury like Volcano, but you still have its charms, and certainly our king is very happy”, restraining himself by having an audience around him, the koopa he measures his words, but he still feels some support, because he has other people who also want a relationship with Bowser.

“Really, if we compare with Volcano we can in several aspects, but I am happy that you find it pleasant, you should take a walk in the garden, I take care of it myself, you know I never let any pest come close to what is mine, the best way is to cut the badly at the root, you should look at my roses, you would love it. And really Bowser is very happy, in addition to being very elegant, sometimes I even feel embarrassed when I think that this is all for me ”.

"You don't think you are a little overconfident, our king's standard is high, you may be disappointed when you discover that you are not able to make him happy," said Lady P. as a last protest, not caring about nothing around her, she simply wanted to knock the princess's face off.

"Thanks for the concern, dear, but this is a late concern, Bowser is very happy with me, because the only standard he accepts is me", seeing a waiter serving some drinks to the Darklands people, Peach takes a Kappa Colada, shocking everyone around her, showing that she was not a fragile princess, and asks those ladies to toad server, as she felt they needed some drinks.

“You are a bad mother,” says Júnior, understanding everything that had happened around him.

"This is our little secret, don't tell your dad."

“And leaving the coolest part of having a secret from us, you can leave Mama, I won't tell you. And I can continue on your side, I promise to be quiet ”.

“Junior, you don't have to be quiet for everyone to like you, everyone would be crazy if they don't fall in love with you. It is logical that you can stay with me, with your father, or walk around the castle, I bet you will find many places that you want to explore ”.

"Now I just want to be by Mama's side."

"So how about we rescue your father, he hasn't eaten yet, it must be affecting his mood, if you look closely he's making a big face right now." With the two laughing at Peach's comment, they save the koopa and take him to the castle, making the King of Darklands finally have a rest, now he could finally enjoy the party with his family.

"You are using the ball to turn a big meeting, if it weren't for you I would have broken some bones, it's really hard to have to hold on to make a good impression, and where Ludwig is, my son shouldn't be in the shadows."

"He was with Toadsworth and Toadette, the two don't let go of him."

"Junior, bring him here, we have a piano here and he will play, let's change the rhythm of this dance".

Before Peach even manifested, the little koopa had already jumped from his lap and run towards his brother, he finally had a mission and could run around doing whatever he wanted. Returning not only with Ludwig, but also with Daisy and Luigi who were looking for the princess, Júnior is pleased to have reunited everyone, he had managed to get rid of Toadsworth's bore and get his brother to do something more productive.

"Lud, because you don't play something for everyone, this is very sad, animate this side of the castle a little," said Bowser, after expelling the pianist saying he was giving him a little break.

With Daisy also agreeing with the idea, Ludwig heads to the piano, and instead of playing ambient music, koopaling starts playing one of his compositions, which makes everyone nearby approach to find out who was playing.

"You don't have to tell me Bowser, yes, that was a wonderful idea," said Peach, poking Bowser's arm, who was laughing at his fiancee, waiting for her to praise him.

"Hey Peach, what is this drink?", Asked Luigi wanting to try more of the Darklands 'customs, although he admitted that he was very strong, he managed to notice the difference of Darklands' alcohol and without a doubt he wanted to try others flavors.

"Something she shouldn't have is one of the strongest drinks in our kingdom," said Bowser, having already noticed what Peach was drinking.

“I am being prudent, I will not pass this drink. Júnior is my witness ”.

"Just like Mama said, I'm your witness," said Junior, laughing in the face of everyone who was curious to know what the two were up to. As the focus was on him, Junior took advantage and asked everyone to participate in some game, he knew that Daisy would stay at the castle, and he did not want to waste the chance to ask everyone to play with him tomorrow.

"It's not a bad idea, what do you suggest, Junior," said Peach approving the idea.

"Since we are six people we can play tennis, Mama Peach has a great court, and we can all play."

"Hey Peach, we have a little dispute about the best couple, how about we find out tomorrow", says Daisy with a fire in her eyes, although they always supported each other, the princesses always liked to compete with each other.

"Be prepared to lose", at the moment that Peach had accepted Daisy's challenge, no one had noticed that two great figures appeared behind the princess and Bowser in a suspicious way, which made Daisy and Luigi stand guard. 

Selling the vision of Peach and Bowser, the two figures, made a signal for Daisy and Luigi not to say anything, however their attitude was very suspicious, they did not know those two figures, especially the man who was immobilizing Bowser so that he would not stir.

Júnior, smiling with joy when he realized who he was, jumps on top of Luigi's head to speak better with his parents. “Guess who it is,” shouted Júnior to the two, who were calmer when they heard Junior's tone of voice.

The female figure taking the glass in Peach's hand, finishes the princess's drink, and whispers that it was still early for her.

With Peach recognizing the voice that spoke in his ears, and Bowser recognizing who had the strength to immobilize him in this way, they both speak at once about the identities of these figures.

"Borvis, because you didn't let me know you were here," said Bowser, making a face at his twin.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Vicky, or I must say I feel you," says the princess, laughing uncontrollably.

With the two being released, Daisy and Luigi just come Peach and Bowser to embrace those figures, with a lot of tenderness, meaning that they already knew them; even Ludwig stopping playing and going back to his family is happy to find the two figures showing that they were of great importance.

“Daisy, these are Borvis Bowser's twin brothers, and this is Vicky, his beautiful wife”, introduces Peach to his cousin, making everything fit in his head, even Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, as he thought he had drunk too much and was seeing duplicates .

"If I had said that I would come it would not be a surprise, I already had a job to silence Kamek, if it weren't for my beautiful wife, we wouldn't have been able to make this little joke."

“He means that we would not lose for anything, we kind of felt the need to be here. I didn't want the princess to have that impression on us, at least not after she really met us. ”

Embracing Vicky, Peach surprises the koopa, in which she did not expect to be received in this way. "Thank you for everything, I really loved you already, thank you for making me see this".

Even making Vicky shake the koopa, she holds back her tears so as not to smudge her makeup, and responds to Peach's embrace, while saying welcome to the family.

After dancing some more with Bowser, Luigi and Borvis, the princess of the kingdom, begin to interact with the other guests of Darklands, taking advantage of the fact that Bowser was with his brother and Junior, the princess herself wanted to interact with everyone around her. , like Bowser's guests, Darklands has also become important in his heart and even though he hasn't told everyone yet, Darklands was already his home.

With everyone talking about the princess, there was nowhere to praise her, Peach was drawing a lot of attention, including for groups that secretly did not accept the couple's union. In the same way that Lady P. thought that Peach was not worthy of Bowser, in her own kingdom there were people who repudiated being in the presence of koopas, they should be banished and never see the sunlight again, they dared to taint their princess, who it was the hope of the kingdom. 

Taking advantage of the fact that Peach was alone, the select group decided to act on behalf of their princess, they created a situation in which they would blame Bowser's guests, causing the relationship of everyone to go down the drain. Hiding a knife, a lady who was from the oldest and most traditional family in Mushroom, would cut the princess's dress, and blame the koopa who had not previously left with Bowser, and they would take advantage of the situation to generate distrust in the couple. .

When everyone was ready, Junior, who was playing with his uncle, was homesick for his mother, and while looking for her note the woman went up to Peach with a knife, making her heart despair. He didn't know what she was going to do, if he screamed she could be nervous and hurt her mother even more, she could take her mother away from her forever. His body acting before the worst happened, Junior runs with all his strength to his mother's side, he was still not as strong as his father, or as intelligent as Iggy in situations of pressure, but he was above all he was proud of. his skills, and he knew he would outdo everyone.

The closer that woman was to Peach, the more nervous Junior became, and the only thing he could do was to take his mother's place, and try to fight back with all his might. According to his father Junior, he still had not found a reason to spit fire, and when he found it, he should cling to that feeling and channel all his strength at that moment. Pushing Peach to the ground, Junior uses his own body to take the woman's blow, he had used his hoof to counter the damage, which made the woman even more nervous and chose to invest in Junior because he hindered his plans, because of him everyone wrote it down. Dropping a fireball at the woman, Junior had finally learned his father's technique, causing the woman to be thrown back, but not before injuring the little koopa, who received a cut on his right hand.

"You monster who you think you are to come after me, you should root for eternity". Speaking with hatred, the group that was against Bowser came together to help one of its members, that beast should learn his place and simply go back to the hole he left.

Bowser might have been far away, when the woman had advanced on Peach, but the commotion that Junior created was enough to take him seriously, nor did Borvis manage to hold him back and the King of Darklands was already in front of his son surrounded by a big black shadow around him. "Nobody, talk to my son like that, you dared touch my family in front of me, I think I really sent the wrong message to everyone here", touching one of the posts that was beside him, Bowser simply destroys it with the strength of its claws, now it was only possible to see a demon walking towards the group.

With some deciding to face Bowser, if Mario managed to defeat him, they would show that this koopa was just talk, and they shouldn't fear a single beast. Standing still waiting for them to attack him, at the moment that everyone was close enough, Bowser decides to use all the knowledge of magic he has learned in his entire life, and paralyzes everyone around him, throwing them to the ground, while he stepped slowly on top of him. everyone and could hear some bones breaking.

Peach waking up from everything that happened, quickly looked at Junior, he had defended her, and now he was bleeding because of her, he protected her, and she did nothing, she let them hurt her family, that was unforgivable, she had heard call your son a monster. Holding Junior and apologizing, Peach is holding the koopa, while Bowser is out of control over the person who has hurt his family. 

"You see, this is the true nature of koopas, I did nothing and yet father and son are coming after my life, I represent one of the oldest families in the kingdom, who have always been on the side of Mushroom".

Toadette arriving with a first aid kit, Peach asks her friend to take care of her son, while she asks Junior to hold on just one more moment. With a look of fury, Peach takes the knife and goes to Bowser, telling him to stop and not to dare touch that woman. "Don't you dare touch her, I'm the princess of Mushroom, not another step Bowser".

At the moment that Bowser was going to take another step, as he could not contain his fury, Peach stands in front of the woman who attacked her, and with the knife she used, the princess cuts her hand in front of all the guests, making her blood It is real to dye the woman's clothes with your blood. "You dared to touch my son, you can be one of the oldest families in the kingdom, it doesn't matter to me, everyone tried against my life, and they still hurt me, I think I don't even need to explain the crime for that". Calling on the royal force that responded only to the princess, Peach orders to arrest everyone, the family of those involved would have their lands taken, and everyone would go very far, to a place where no one could reach them.

"Bowser, your hair is in disarray," said Peach, fixing it while showing a feature that no one dared to question, not even Toadsworth was intruding, Peach's order was absolute and no one dared to get close to them, especially the princess who looked very more dangerous than Bowser.

"Sorry Mama Peach, it's my fault that your hand is bleeding," says Junior, running to his mother, worried about his condition.

"I should be sorry, your dad wasn't strong enough," he said. Bowser kneeling and realizing the cut his son had taken, although the koopas were known to be tough, Junior was still a child, and his wound would leave an eternal mark.

"You shouldn't be sorry Junior, you were my hero, even spit fire to save me, I'm sorry I didn't notice what was going on, but I swear I will never, no one will mess with you ", said Peach petting his son while Peach tried to hide as much as possible on your hand hurt, making no one worry about your condition. "And Bowser, this is all my fault, if I hadn't asked you to hold on so many times, none of this would have happened, I promise you that I will never limit you again."

Choosing to ignore Peach, Bowser looks at everyone around him, in addition to his family, all the guests are looking at them. "Junior, how about you have fun in my room, you can play all you want, and also eat a big bucket of ice cream alone".

"Seriously Dad, can I choose to take whoever I want to play?”

"Yes you can. Toadette, could you take him? "Said the King of Darklands as the little toad quickly took care of his son's injury.

" Ludwig, it's a very starry night, I think it's time for a show ", just looking at his son who gets the message, the koopa runs out of the place, leaving Bowser with his mother who had not yet spoken. The King of Darklands finally looking at the princess, just picks her up, taking her to the dance floor, he doesn’t need to say a word, as everyone in his path would let the king pass by. "If you don't take care of that hand, it will get infected.

" "I thought you were so mad at me, that you wouldn't look me in the eye," said the princess as she holding back tears, she ran the risk of losing everything, it was a pain that was eating away inside, she never felt so scared in her life, if she she had watched could see the plans that group.

  
  


Taking Peach's hand, Bowser kisses it and wipes all the blood on his hand, then he uses the handkerchief that had no bag, and bandages the princess's hand preventing the wound from being exposed. Arriving in the middle of the dance floor, Bowser places Peach on the floor, and gives the signal to Ludwig, who had asked for control of the kingdom's symphony for a few minutes.

Playing the same song that Bowser had written for the princess when he proposed, Peach collapses, she swore that Bowser was nervous about her, but he was just looking out for her even in that situation. 

Asking Daisy and her brother to join the dance, Bowser brings Peach's face close to himself, hiding from the princess's reactions, allowing her to let go of everything she was hiding from everyone around her. 

When the dance floor was full, due to the beautiful symphony that Ludwig was orchestrating, Peach had finally calmed down, and managed to look at Bowser who was expecting his sweet gaze. "Weren't you nervous about stopping you?"

“I was blind, I let the fury control me, I didn't think about your feelings and what you wanted to do with everyone who tried to reach you, the only thing I thought was that they dared to touch my family, that they dared to hurt my son and the love of my life".

"So you ..."

With Bowser silencing Peach, he just puts a claw on her sweet lips, she didn't need to explain, she just needed to dance with him. "I know ... you took good care of our son", kissing his bride, Bowser asks her to pay attention, it was time for them to do a show. The moment Ludwig realized that his parents had picked up the pace, koopa started to change the rhythm of the symphony, and Bowser took advantage and as the last card starts to manipulate some stars, she knew it was the last time she could do it, but that was an occasion that deserved to use its power.

Not only the guests at Peach's ball, but all of Toad Town was impressed to notice that the stars started to move, they were dancing happily, there was no one who did not find the view spectacular, it was a miracle, it was getting marked in everyone's mind.

"If you thought you were going to get rid of that family, you're very wrong."

"Yes, I was a beast, I will be with you all forever", due to all the feelings that Peach has felt so far, her chest starts to light up, it was Clara who was absorbing Peach's feelings madly and growing with the process .

"Bowser, you really are bold," says Borvis, recognizing the brilliance that the princess displayed.

"You as I am," said Bowser bragging, but his morale is soon shaken when women disagree with the two.

"It's actually a fool," says Vicky.

“Exactly, an extremely passionate fool,” adds Peach, making everyone laugh at Bowser's face and continue to dance, making the ball go back to the original mood, no one else thought about the confusion that had just happened, everyone was dreaming of seeing someday the stars dancing like that again.

Ludwig, finishing his work, thanks everyone for their efforts, and says goodbye to the symphony, going to his parents' side, while receiving a round of applause from everyone invited for his excellent performance. Wanting to dance at least once, the koopaling realizes that Toadette had returned from her father's room, the toad really tired, was sighing, she wanted to dance, but was available to everyone to help with all the details of the dance. Knowing that she would not stop, Ludwig approaches the toad, as if he needs a big favor. "Toadette who good that I found her in time, by chance is doing something, I need your help".

"Prince, don't worry about me, you can say that I will help you.

" "Great, then dance with me", taking the toad's hand, Ludwig takes her to the dance floor, she had said she would help him, that's why he couldn't go back with his answer.

"Prince, you are sure of that, I am not very good with these things.

" "Actually not, calling me a prince so often is unnecessary, he calls me Lud. As for dancing together, yes I am sure, I want to dance with you, or don't you want to by any chance? ”

“Not at all, I would love to dance.

“So we have nothing to complain about, I would like to at least enjoy the event that my mother created with such affection, it is only fair that I choose the partner with whom I want to dance.”

Doing Toadette's smile, Ludwig had chosen as a dance partner, she had noticed that some guests of Darklands tried to talk to the prince, but he had chosen,of course it was to ward off his suitors, if not what reason he chose.

"You worked as hard as the others, I couldn’t let you continue to sigh and daydream about being here, so I hope you’re at least able to make her smile, I know I’m not like my father, but I’ll do anything to see her beautiful smile. ”

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx

With the ball ending, everyone was leaving the princess's castle, with Karen taking care of the exit of all guests, it was easy to control the flow of people entering and leaving the castle, in addition everyone had left me with some story about the ball, he in different ways had marked the minds of everyone present. Toadsworth, being responsible for taking care of Toad Town, says goodbye to everyone, while going to the city to make one last round.

"Peach, we're going to sleep, tomorrow is a great day, we want to be in the best state to beat you," said Daisy saying goodbye to Luigi, leaving only Peach and Bowser alone on the dance floor.

"Today was quite a day, is Junior okay?"

“Toadette said he was fine, and Ludwig said before he left that he was already asleep. It's just the two of us now, so we can talk without anyone disturbing us, ”says Bowser in a serious tone, showing that the conversation now would not be easy. Taking Peach's hand, Bowser removes the handkerchief he had used and begins to make an appropriate dressing, but not before noticing the cut that Peach had made in his hand. "I don't know healing magic, this is something I can't master, so I can't help leaving a scar on your skin."

"Okay, I don't want to erase this mark, it will remind me of who is important to me", said Peach while admiring the cut he had made, she hadn't even gone so deep, but managed to realize that her little finger would be marked forever. "If you look at it from another angle, it looks cute."

Holding the princess's finger in her warm hands, Bowser kisses the princess's cut as slowly as possible, not letting an inch pass without him kissing, making the princess sigh with every touch of her lips. After dressing, the two were sitting in the moonlight, and Bowser knew that guards soon began to circle the castle, and he did not want to share his bride with someone else.

"Bowser, what are you doing," said Peach as she was being carried as a bride into the castle.

“You are hurt, you have no right to say anything. I will take you to your room and make sure you are well ”.

Making Peach's face red, this time Bowser was crazy enough to walk in the front door, he didn't care who found them, making her feel like they were already married. Embracing Bowser, Peach begins to smell his sweet scent, how she loved him, and would make the most of this chance.

Entering the princess's room, Bowser usually locks the door to the princess's room, not realizing his actions, this time he was locking them both in the same place and walking to the princess's bed, placing her slowly on top of her bed.

With a weak light coming in and illuminating them both, Bowser had not noticed that he was also on the princess's bed, and because she was beautiful, she was looking at him with passion, in a way she had never looked at him before. Reaching the limit Bowser was unable to survive the princess's charms, and he was tired of holding on; loosening his tie, and opening a few buttons on his shirt, the koopa displayed some of his muscles as he slid his hand across his body.

Peach bit her lip, she was losing her head, Bowser was barely touching her and she never felt as nervous as today, but she didn't want him to stop, and the moment he touched her face, the princess held her hand, the kissing while her eyes shone directly into his.

Unable to control himself, Bowser kisses Peach's sweet lips, and is surprised when the princess put both arms around her neck and directed her lips to his neck, in which the koopa could hear his heavy breathing, and all the sounds that desperately she tried to control herself.

Feeling the intensity increases and an uncontrollable fire, growing inside herself, Peach holds tight in Bowser's hair, while she holds him with her legs, she was reacting to each touch of him, and she could barely hold on, he was beautiful, with that tuxedo, but when he took off his tie something bloomed inside him, and Peach wanted more, at a point that he was almost asking the two of them to go to Salty Beach and be alone for a few days, just the two of them.

"Bowser ... I want to ..." the moment Peach was going to talk about his idea, the bed the two of them were in gives way and starts to collapse.

Bowser not wanting Peach to get hurt, the koopa hugs her and spins her up, so she doesn't suffer from the impact, making the two go to the floor together with the mattress that cushioned their fall. "I forgot that your bed couldn't handle me, if you want we can change rooms."

"The only thing I want is you here with me, please ... don't leave me now," said Peach with a completely red face, making her fiancé understand that she also wanted his company and especially his touch.

"Peach, I'm trying my best to control myself, you are sure of that, I won't be nice anymore".

"What are you talking about, I love you and I trust you."

Upon hearing these words, Bowser's heart was exploding, and all he could see was his bride's sweet lips, which were already glued to his, and this time he would be more upright, and he wouldn't stop until they both lost their way. breath.

  
  
  



	50. Game on Fire

Waking up in Bowser's arms, Peach realized that she had drooled in his arms, an act that made her ashamed, she had never allowed herself to get out of control that way, and Bowser had seen this side of her most of all.

"Even so, you are still beautiful," said the koopa, laughing, making the princess embarrassed and poking her stomach.

"That shouldn't be my behavior, you must think I'm out of control."

Hugging Peach and bringing her closer to his lips, Bowser starts to kiss her neck and smell her sweet perfume, without caring about anything else. “Peachy, after last night, you really think I think that. The only thing I need is to have you by my side and a bed that will hold us, ”said Bowser, smiling at the situation the two were in.

Laughing next to Bowser, Peach realizes how the two of them really were, their bed was broken, they both had their hair and clothes in disarray, and they both had to be grateful that no one came into their room, and see how they were doing. "Another thing we need is a bath, soon Daisy must be here, and we can't lose to them."

Standing up, next to the koopa, Peach realizes that Bowser was in the world of the moon, she didn't know if he was still sleeping, or just thinking, but she takes advantage of the opening and attacks Bowser, scratching his back, one of the points she learned in last night, which was one of her fiancé's weaknesses. "I know that spending the day like this would be wonderful, but we have a game to win, and if you are well I promise you that you will be rewarded".

Hearing Peach's mischievous words, Bowser decides to play the same game as his fiancee, he wanted to catch her off guard, he wanted to make her face red, he wanted to leave her without reaction. "I'll be waiting for that reward, now if I remember correctly, we can't leave the room like that, and you said that we need a bath, I just hope the bathtub is big enough". 

Reaching straight, Peach's face turns redder than anything else, she didn't expect him to take his words seriously, and what would she do if he was serious. "Bowser, we still ..."

"I see you more later, luckily my tuxedo is not so wrinkled, and I have a trick that I used to open any door in his castle, without making any noise. If I am lucky I will find Júnior sleeping and tie him to the bathtub, I am sure he will charm me to stay in bed all day ”. Kissing Peach and leaving his fiancee's room, Bowser just gives Peach a smile as he enjoys it and enters his room and finds his son still asleep.

Realizing that Bowser had played with her, Peach crouches on the floor, she was embarrassed, she might have known her weaknesses, but it was he who knew how to move her heart the best. Determined, Peach would observe Daisy's relationship with Luigi and secretly come up with a plan that would leave Bowser in his hands.

Xxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxx

After Bowser entered his room, the koopa got ready and nobody knew what the two did last night, not that they were hiding as they used to, they just didn't need to inform everyone about their night. Picking up Junior and Ludwig the King of Darklands joins them all for breakfast, and although he expected to meet Toadsworth talking about the repercussions of last night, the toad was not in the castle, letting the king know that the peace they were feeling was momentary.

“Have you decided how we are going to play?” Asked Junior excitedly, he wanted to exercise more than anyone and could not stand still when he knew he could play against his parents and show that he was better than both.

"Don't get too excited Junior, it's one thing to play with our parents, it's another to play against them, don't forget that Aunt Daisy and Luigi are a pair used to playing, and you're no longer with your partner", being sensible Ludwig he was eager to win them all, but he knew from experience that the little time the two had was no match for the two pairs.

“Junior and his hand, this will not affect the game. I know we agreed to play together, but you couldn’t do your best, and you would be upset with the result, I know you’re not to blame, if it weren’t you Peach couldn’t be with us ”, says Daisy worried about the feelings of koopa.

Looking at your little finger, Junior sees the scar that was still fresh in your hand, it would be really difficult to compete in force against his father, and he did not want anyone to pity him.

Sitting beside Junior, Peach interweaves His son's injured finger, with his own, the two had an identical mark on their fingers, making the two of them have a connection, even bigger than before. "Does it still hurt a lot?"

“No, Mama Peach, I was just thinking, you’re right, I won’t be able to play, but I don’t regret it, I was able to save you last night.

” “Yes, he’s my hero and now we have our own brand,” says Peach, showing that two were the same and would always be linked by her. 

“Junior, don't be sad, your father has the solution. Peach, do you still have a table tennis table? ” With the princess nodding yes, koopa explains his new idea to everyone, right after the tennis game between the couples, everyone could participate in a table tennis championship, this Junior could play, since it does not require so much muscle strain of your fingers.

"Great idea, when we started," said Daisy, who was already in her outfit for the big game.

"I just need to get ready, in the meantime I will give you time to prepare to lose", going up to her room and making Daisy nervous with her provocation, all rivalry falls on Bowser, who was with his children but already felt the flames in the eyes of Luigi and Daisy.

Remembering that Peach said about his performance, Bowser prepares mentally, he had no doubts that he would win, but he had to do it in a way that humiliated his opponents, showing that there was no better team than him and Peach, unless Junior I was also playing with them. Going to the court with everyone, Toadette, who had the day off, is the judge for the match in the castle, leaving Júnior and Ludwig to rest in the stands while the koopas bet on the score between the teams.

Like any other game, the pairs should have a good relationship, and in this game that was a crucial factor, Peach and Daisy were betting who was the best pair, not that it reflected in their relationships, but now the two finally found companions that they felt that they couldn't lose beside them. 

Bowser, understanding what he should do, knew that Luigi was a formidable opponent and Daisy had his tricks, he didn’t need to beat them with just brute force, he had to show that he was better at everything. In the first set, contrary to what his opponents thought, Bowser was in defense, he left most of the attacks to Peach, while he guaranteed that no points would pass. At first it was a little difficult, Bowser thought that Peach might be surprised by his actions, but their relationship was fluid, they hardly needed to send signals because they both thought the same thing, it was weird that they spent so much time being opponents that they didn't notice that they had the same line of thought.

Ending the first set with a complete defeat, the team Bowser and Peach annihilated the opponents, Bowser could be sweating more and smiled even more with the result of the score, they did not let Daisy and Luigi make any point, the koopa made a point of holding each ball that his challengers sent in his direction, he almost failed to defend an ace serve from Luigi, it was thanks to his judgment that Bowser used all his strength in his legs while he invested to the other side and slid on his hull to get more speed and being able to hit the plumber's point.

"I think it's time for you to show your charge," said Peach as he ran his fingers through Bowser's hair, not caring about anything else.

  
  


"I thought you would never say that," laughed the koopa, kissing his hands as he analyzed the effort Peach made with an injured hand. At least now he could take the offensive and not care about the lost points, they already won the first set and now he was going to consolidate his victory.

Starting the second half, Bowser starts serving with all his strength, and he loved it, it was one of his favorite sports, he could use his full potential and find opponents who would make his blood boil, and Daisy and Luigi was one of them. The couple had good group work, Daisy had a lot of stamina and a great technique, while Luigi was a balanced player, he had strength at the right time and a great speed.

Coming to a rally, Daisy and Luigi were trying hard to win the set, if they got that point, Bowser and Peach would lose the advantage, and they could turn the tide and secure the set, they wanted a third game, and they hoped to turn it around a battle of resistance, something they had been working on since Daisy said about her beach game. Luigi deciding to destabilize Bowser uses the strength of the koopa against himself, because at that moment, it would be impossible for Peach to take the moment and receive that ball. Hoping that Bowser did not know how to manage his strength, everyone knew how powerful the koopa was, but he never showed great control of the ball, he was the player who used his strength to win everything and that would be his fatal poison.

Bowser was tired, he wanted to sit with Peach, hugging her, he wanted to see his children having fun, he wanted to eat a piece of cake, and it wouldn't last because the couple in front of him was wanting to extend the game, they dared to challenge the king to a battle of resistance, in fact they dared to think that he would not be able to receive that ball. Seeing Peach run to the net and position himself for a counter attack, Bowser is happy, if it were anyone else, they would have given up on the point, but his fiancee still showed that he was at her side, that she trusted him to turn that kind of situation. Changing the hand racket, Bowser makes a clean move, he hits Luigi's ball with a simple slice returning to the plumber, however the moment the ball touches the ground, the ball just comes back without having the strength to bounce again giving the point for Bowser and Peach who had completely won the bet between the couples.

Peach running towards Bowser, kissing her fiance happy with the events, he not only made a perfect defense in the first set, but also made the perfect point, and seeing Daisy's silly face was making Peach even happier, besides from that the princess had learned one more thing, Bowser knew how to play with both hands.

"That should be impossible."

"Don't worry love, this time they were lucky, who would have thought that the ball would do that strange behavior, the important thing is that we made them sweat", said Daisy hugging Luigi and making him shy, making his mustache move from side to side happy.

"You really weren't a lucky brother."

Everyone hearing a well-known voice, turned around and see Mario standing in the stands looking at everyone, including Peach with a worried face, he could see that his hand was injured, and that he would not swallow easily.

"Mario, I didn't know you were here," said Luigi, seeing the weather his brother had created, Bowser was still at the castle and his brother came anyway.

“I needed to see some things”, entering the court, Mario goes to Peach and takes his hand; he didn't care if she scolded him, he had to see it for himself. "How dare you be here, because of you Peach got hurt," shouted Mario to Bowser, if he wasn't in the way of their lives, none of that would happen.

"Listen, Mario, what right do you have to come here and point out all these things".

Interrupting Peach, Bowser faces Mario, and everyone was sure that a battle would take place. “Really my fault, I was weak and let them hurt my family, but it was not my people who tried to hurt Peach, but the people who were always by your side and you never noticed that they were dangerous. Their target was the princess herself, and it was my son who saved her, if I remember correctly you said you would always be watching her from afar and would save her, where were you when they tried against your life, where were you when they pointed a knife for her, where have you been to stop all of this. I know my mistake, and I will never make it again, they may find me a monster, or even the devil himself, but no one will touch my family ”, destabilizing Mario, Bowser did not punch him as everyone expected, he accepted his accusations , he above all felt guilty, it was his lack of strength that created this.

"King Daddy was not your fault, those were a bunch of crazy people, I'm sure you would end everyone with a breath, and Mama Peach was also very nice, everyone was more afraid of her than you were," said Júnior, who had infiltrated in the middle of everyone and took the opportunity to set fire to the soles of Mario's shoes.

Mario noticing the smell of burning, extinguishes the flames that were spreading, and although he knew it had Bowser's finger, he couldn't prove it, everyone was with him, and Bowser hadn't done anything suspicious, leaving Junior smiling inside, he had been a genius.

"When we are going to stay here longer, I want to play," said Junior, going to Ludwig and getting him up, they had been sitting for a long time, moreover none of them won their internal bet, and the two wanted to spill somehow.

"Good game for you," said the plumber, getting ready to leave, he knew he shouldn't have come to meet everyone, at least not while Bowser was with them.

"Stay, I'm not afraid of you, and it would be great for me to beat you in front of everyone," shouted Júnior to Mario. Everyone may have forgotten, but Junior always followed in his father's footsteps, and Mario was an enemy he swore to overcome.

"I am proud of you, and I will leave you with this mission, I will not participate in this competition, and I will look at how much you have grown since our last training sessions".

"Seriously Daddy, you're going to let me play the way I want to.

" "Yes, you can," smiled Bowser, as he was loving Junior's behavior making him very proud. I don’t see using all of your control. ”

Peach, Daisy, Luigi and Mario, didn’t know what the koopa family was talking about, they never acted like that in any other game, it was actually a surprise to hear the three talking, it seemed like everyone was always holding on and only now had the chance to show themselves. 

While everyone headed for the room that Peach had asked to fix, Bowser decides with everyone the format of the matches, the first round will be elimination, only three people will for the second phase, in which they will compete for the first place. And to make things more exciting, Bowser promised that he would fulfill a winner’s wish, if he could as he concedes, they could ask for anything, leaving everyone with a fighting spirit. really loud.

When they arrived and raffled off the first round, each one hoped for the ideal challenger, which made some proud, while others less so. In the first round, the following teams were decided, Daisy against Ludwig, Mario against Peach and Júnior against Luigi.

With the pairs getting ready, Bowser comes over one last time and kisses the princess' fingers, she knew she could deny it, but she made a big effort during the previous game, her luck was that now she would not use her injured hand. "Good luck my love, you will need it".

"You say that as if you know who's going to win," said Peach, laughing with a pout, not that she really needed to win to ask for something from Bowser, but the feeling of victory against everyone was something she liked a lot, even more now that she had the best of both worlds, her friends she had always been with and the love of her life by her side.

"Well let's say I know the hidden potential of some", moving away and going to his position, in the first round, Bowser did everything to show impartiality, even with Peach and his children on his side, he could not demonstrate to whom he was cheering.

While the first match started with Ludwig and Daisy, everyone is analyzing the opponents, the better they hid their skills, the better it would be for the second round, something that Daisy completely discarded and went over to her nephew.

“This time it's just the two of us”, the princess already knew the koopa, she was sure he was a control player, so she should overcome him quickly and not give the koopa time to devise any strategy, and how she had started on the serve, the advantage would be hers.

Luigi seeing his love fighting bravely, he was sure that she would move on to the second round, and since it was the first one that she was playing for sure she would have more time to analyze her opponents. "I'm sure Daisy is aiming for the top spot, I hope one of you is ready," said the plumber to Peach and his older brother.

"I'm sorry Luigi, Daisy will not pass this stage", shocking everyone, Peach knew how good they were, but he also knew that Ludwig's control could not be underestimated and although Daisy was trying to overcome him with speed, her son he responded very well to his cousin's impulses.

“Daddy plays a lot faster,” says Júnior, sitting on his mother's lap, while giving up looking at the match, and admiring the comfort he had.

Generating a chill down his spine, Luigi remembers who they were really dealing with, although Bowser was totally different while talking to them, the koopa was not known as the terrible king of Darklands for nothing.

"Hey Junior, what your dad said to you can play any way you want," said Peach softly in his ear, making Junior tickle and start laughing.

"You will have to discover Mama Peach for yourself, and it looks like Ludwig is already over, that we will meet in the final mommy", leaving her mother's lap, the game between Daisy and Ludwig was over, with koopaling being the big winner and guaranteeing at least third place. Junior getting close to his brother, throws a wet towel at his older brother, not that he was being nice, but because they both knew they were representing their father, who finally released them to play as they please.

Peach and Mario quickly talk to Daisy who was upset, staying focused when they were both going to face each other, neither of them expected to face each other in the first match, and each had a reason to win, and they would not feel sorry for the person in front of them .

Bowser starting the second game, realizes that Mario, was taking some frustration out of being rejected, not that he needed to get down from his post and put that plumber in his place, Peach knew how to manage very well, she had her own tricks and he did not see Mario's impulses as offensive, but as a way to defy it.

In this game, Peach used a fastball strategy with excellent control, while Mario was betting the opposite, he stood in defense, and took advantage of some chances to exercise against attacks, he did not want to use all his strength and was guarding his secret weapon. The game was progressing at a slower pace compared to the first, Mario had taken full control of the game, he didn't let Peach score anymore, and each time she was approaching her score, the plumber went on the offensive, leaving the defense aside, and thus being the big winner of that match.

With only a single spot remaining Luigi and Júnior were challenging each other to be among the best, not that Luigi expected to win them all with his willpower, but he had the skill and would do it on Daisy's behalf, the two could take advantage of the gift of Bowser and have a private vacation of a few days, after all he just wanted time alone with his princess.

Being happy to finally be his turn, Júnior leaves Luigi and starts and keeps using the match with Luigi as a way to warm up his body, his father had taught him the importance of warming up his body and Júnior used Luigi's blows as a way to exercise his muscles, he ran, jumped, spun and did everything to keep up with the pace of the game, even though he had been missing some points in the process. With his body finally ready, Júnior looks at his father, he would show his true style, in the next stage of the game, no one would be a match for him, so koopa hid his skills to the maximum and played as he always did, even if it interfered in his bruise by not letting the koopa use all his strength.

Being the big winner, Junior, Mario and Ludwig were chosen for the championship podium, so Bowser asked for a fifteen minute break between games, he wanted everyone to have the best performance, and so he organized the following games, in which Ludwig played against Mario and Júnior losing to both, being in third place.

With only Mario and Junior left, koopa could not be happier with the result, he himself had the chance to show that he was superior and had nothing that the half-bowl plumber could do. After they rested, Mario was determined, he would use his request to ward off Bowser, at least for now, he would recover Peach and make her who she was, and use all of her possible weapons.

Having already realized that Júnior was putting too much pressure on his hand, Mario did not want the koppa to suffer even more and decides to go with full strength from the beginning, showing no mercy at any time. Drawing with all his skill, Mario already planned to receive Junior's ball, with a powerful cut, and if he were able to give it back he would make the little one run from side to side.

Júnior returning Mario's serve, puts an effect on the ball, where the moment Mario would hit it the ball changes its trajectory going to the other side. Making a frightened face, Júnior had made the point, but he was acting as if it was not his intention to make that move, leaving Mario a little suspicious of his abilities.

The plumber making his second serve, is analyzing Junior, he had a good mobility, and that previous ball had been very well returned, is he not a player of strength like his father. While these thoughts ravaged his mind, Mario makes the second point, and with that he realizes that Júnior was a copy of his father, he only knew how to use force to his advantage, leaving Mario smiling for having discovered everything.

  
  


Happy to see Mario relax, Júnior stopped pretending, and after Mario gained two points, the koopa jumped in the direction that Mario had cut the ball, and returns it with a nice slice, applying a downward effect, which Mario cannot change the rotation of the ball and make the ball hit the net giving Junior a point. Acting in the same way and taking advantage of his opponent's confusion, Júnior begins to mix high-level skill with techniques of pure strength, making Mario not know how Junior would act, he was showing himself to be a completely different player, that was not the son of Bowser who only knew how to imitate his father's steps.

No one except Bowser could say a word, everyone was hooked on their game, Júnior managed to open up an advantage, he had done it, and he already had 10 points and just one more was needed to win that game. Not wasting all the points he lost, Mario was analyzing Júnior, with much more attention than before, he had erased any information he knew about Júnior and was learning in the game how to deal with him.

Getting used to the tactic that Junior used, Mario knew that if he weakened the little one he would use brute force, but he was still hurt and avoided direct confrontations or dangerous rallies, besides that he always tried to break the time of Mario's play. Drawing a final time, Mario hadn't sent a high ball so the little one could cut the ball, he had to be careful with his slices, they were meticulously calculated to make Mario hit the net, and he couldn't run too fast from one side to side.

Júnior returning from the opposite side of Mario, the plumber fakes a feint, and deceives the koopa, turning his body and cutting the ball with all his strength making Júnior run to catch it or give up the point. Showing that he was as proud as his father, Júnior runs to return the ball, and did not have time to put any effect on the ball, and at that time Mario was smiling, he had moved away from the table and would not be able to hit his next move, in which Mario cuts from the opposite direction that Junior was in and starts to smile at finding a strategy that broke the koopa's service.

Putting all his strength on his feet, Júnior jumps over the table, many times, everyone forgot that he could be small, but he was always proud of the strength of his legs and even his jumps, his own father said that he would jump higher when he was older, so the chief of the koopalings could not show up giving up, he spun in the air, gaining more speed and returned Mario's attack, in the same coin, aiming at Mario's racket that was not prepared for the counter attack , and made him miss the point.

"HAHA, this game is mine, be careful not to cry later", said Júnior when he saw Mário's face, he had already warned him, he would be the big winner and he would show everyone that he overcame him.

"This is just a game of five, I'm going to take away your confident smile," said Mario, fixing his hat and holding his racket tightly, because for the sake of his desire he would not lose to anyone.

In the second game, Junior started by drawing, and in order not to force his hand too much, the heir to the throne, always put upward effect on his serve, as irritating as Mario found and had already gotten used to his standard, he liked to see his enemy spending time with their tricks. With a great posture, Júnior did not waste opportunities, his movements were clean, as if he had always been running after someone, and with each move, with each jump he seemed to find his own style, and everyone who looked at said it was a mixture of Bowser with Peach, that he should represent the kingdoms in future championships, because with his skill everyone would love him.

"He is not ready yet, and Junior knows that, he is not laughing convinced, but nervous".

"That's why his father didn't smile at all," said Peach looking at Ludwig, she was sure Bowser would be happy to see Junior beat Mario, but the koopa was just coldly analyzing his son, and making mental notes about his performance .

“Exactly, not that I can compare myself with Júnior, he is on another level, but I know that he can still improve.

With Mario overcoming the difference little by little, the plumber used all Junior's small openings, he really was annoying to be jumping around, but that also took away his vision of the game, and Mario knew how to use it. Entering a small rally, the two were disputing who won the match, whenever Junior gained a point of advantage, Mario managed to reach him, and his hand finally started to weaken, but the koopa managed to secure the second set, while Mario swore that the next he would not win.

Already taking advantage at the beginning of the third game, Mario did not let Junior use his control, he always returned with heavy blows, forcing Junior to be defensive or to go on the attack with his injured hand. With four points in front of Júnior, Mario would turn the tide, he had not won any game and needed to win both in a row; it was at that time that he discovered Junior's greatest weakness, although he was very good, Junior was still a child, his body and especially height had not been fully developed, and Mario would use that to his advantage.

When Junior returned his serve, and was preparing for a complete counter attack, Mario moved away from the table, breaking the pace of the game, returning a high ball, which in addition to making Junior have to go on the offensive, he was able to fully study his played, he was looking with all concentration at his hands, the movements he made and so he had enough time to break Junior's service and score a point. 

Being the winner of the third game, Mario was changing the pace of the game, and that was making Bowser nervous, Junior was being reckless, he started to just depend on the strength and his father was seeing the pain his little body felt. Peach seeing from a distance, Junior's dressings turn red, almost for the game, but Bowser asks from a distance for her not to meddle, Junior had to learn from this, his father would not always be by his side and although it hurt they had to to hold on.

Being 6 points to four, Mario was getting impatient, he knew that Junior would not give up, in fact he was surprised when Bowser stopped Peach, and let the game continue doing everything for them not to notice his surroundings, so the big Mushroom's hero could only do one thing, go at full strength. Having not shown his special blow Mario was sure it was the right moment, jumping as high as possible, a flame appears around his racket and when he comes in contact with the ball a small explosion hits it leaving his attack on fire with a loud explosive power.

Hitting Junior's racket, he didn't have the strength to hit Mario's blow, even he completely lost his strength in his fingers, and as a result, his racket flew out of his hand. He had been reckless, he didn't control Mário's options, he showed that he was weak against high distances, something that his father always scolded him and he was sure that if he continued like this he could once again take his Mama Peach away from him.

"You need some time kid, know that I won't give up, but I accept that you change your dressing, I don't want to be accused of being bad with a child".

"No need to be complacent, let's continue", taking his racket Junior prepares to face Mario, who did not take long to continue the game.

With Bowser restarting the game, Mario prepares to launch his special blow again, and when he jumps with all his strength, he returns in the same coin what he suffered in Junior's hand, and makes a small slice, in which the ball he doesn't even go to where Junior hoped to go, leaving koopa unresponsive and reminding everyone why he was one of the strongest players in the kingdom.

With two more points lost, Júnior knew he could do nothing, he no longer had the strength to hold the racket, he could no longer compete using only physical strength, he had to control every action of his body, and there was no way he had to find some way to counter Mario's special move, and he could only rely on his control skills. 

After Mario took another game, now it was the final fight, he had to do something, or all his effort would not be worth it, all the hours of sleep that his father, even tired, lost to train him, all this should be put to the test, he didn’t want to lose again to Mario, just like on the dolphin island. Remembering all the teachings that his father had shown him, Bowser could be considered a player who only uses brute force, but that was because he thought it was cooler, his father was the best control player he knew and had nothing that he failed, even if he had played under the table, he was able to return his attack.

Missing a point for thinking about the past, if Junior continued to act like this he would not be proud of himself, Mario might be the best, but he would not deliver this game, and would do anything to show who he really was. The moment Mario pulled, Júnior returned with a heavier charge, he didn't put much force in it but made Mario move away from the table and return his attacks with a high ball, which Junior couldn't reach, he wouldn't jump and try to cut in towards Mario, he everything he did would be hit by Mario.

Standing still, Júnior was watching the ball go further and further down to a point where Mario could not see what was happening, and it was at that moment that Junior used his height against him, this time it would not be the plumber to dictate the rhythm of the match. Hitting out of view Mario's, Júnior makes the ball return to the field, leaving Mario without knowing how to respond, he had put some effect, or just hit, he didn't know how to react, so he trusted his secret hit and the moment he he tried to use pure force to overcome technique, the ball that Junior had sent had a pivoting effect, and when he touched Mario's racket the ball went up too high giving a point to the koopa.

Smiling for the first time Bowser, he started to get excited, Junior always had a problem, he tried to match his opponents in strength and height, and always forgot to use his weakness as his advantage, if he focused on matches using the strength he he tended to stay too far from the table, if he switched to control, he was always very close, and when the opponent noticed he knew how to act against his son.

Serving Mário again, he tries to end the game quickly, he would not let Junior have time to come up with a strategy, but his opponent started to play short balls that tended not to rise too much, Júnior had stopped attacking, and focused on defending , playing Mario to a position where he couldn’t do much.

Waiting for Mario's mistake, even if the plumber noticed what he was doing, it would be too late, in the few moments that Mario attacked Júnior returned with a curved ball and the only option for Mario was to defend himself using a high ball. When the plumber did exactly what he expected, Júnior let the ball out of Mario's field of vision, and put a lot of effect on his play, making the ball go in a curved trajectory, aiming at the corner of the table.

Running under the table to return the ball, Mario had left a large opening, in which Júnior took advantage and threw the ball to the opposite side of the plumber. This Junior had learned his lesson, he no longer had to worry about playing near or away from the table, he would do both if the opponent tried something he would adjust and think about the next step.

Tying with Júnior, in which they both scored 4 points, Mario still had the advantage, he served, making all his plays, go up in flames, their power could not be ignored, because it was because of this strength that Júnior could not return with any control technique, he had to have a power as strong as Mario's to get it back, making him lag behind on the scoreboard.

"Come on, don't stand still, you can do it ..." repeating over and over Peach realized the struggle his son was doing, he needed to stop Mario's onslaught with a power equal to his, and he could do that, he had everything inside for that, he just had to use it.

"It's no use, Daddy told me, Júnior released a fireball, but it is incomplete, it's like an empty shell that has no power, if it doesn't know how to use it".

"What do you mean, Lud, I know he did it in the heat of the moment, but he wouldn't be able to do it again."

“Mom, you must have realized that not all koopas fire, our family is of an ancient and rare lineage, we have dragon blood in our veins, and just as a sorcerer must have the gift of magic to summon his spells , our fire does not escape from this concept. Without magic, our flames are just a small ember that lights up the place, and everyone in our family has a property in our flames, and that is what makes us so special ”.

"So you are saying that your flames are blue because of this magic?", Asks Luigi, curious about the explanation of koopaling.

"We can say that yes, although it is not the color that defines how strong the flames are, mine have propagation properties, but it took me a while to understand the essence of my flames, this is something that everyone needs to discover".

“We can help Junior in some way,” asks Peach, holding Ludwig's claws, she wanted to somehow relieve the pressure that Junior was feeling.

“Don't worry, Júnior is smiling, he's doing his best, besides that nobody can really help him, he's different from us, he pulled our father's blood, so his powers are stronger than everyone, since your blood is purer. Everything now depends on him, if he can manifest his own essence he will have a weapon to fight ”.

Júnior was getting tired, whenever he reached Mario he managed to open up an advantage, he could not rest, whoever scored two points would win the championship, and the only way to win Mario was to use force against force. If he tried to attack, he knew that his father would stop the match, he would have his honor tarnished, and Junior didn't want that, he was getting angry, and his body was getting hotter, since he managed to manifest his flames. he had to control his emotions, it was boring and he didn't know how to be powerful like his father.

The longer he took, the more he got tired, he didn’t want to lose due to lack of resistance, so Junior went to the beginning of physics, if there is a flame, he can try to put it out with another, the lack of oxygen can extinguish both, and he could have a weapon to stop Mario’s special coup. Dropping fire on the racket street, Junior tries a desperate move, but the only thing he can do is make Mario's blow stronger, making him lose the point and the advantage he fought so hard to achieve.

Mario was startled, but when he realized that this had only strengthened his chance of victory, he would deliver the final blow, drawing with all his strength, Mario spares no effort and uses his secret weapon, after all Junior had no way to defend, his flames really had the frightened, but they were nothing compared to his explosive power, and soon he would have his wish fulfilled.

Looking at his father, Junior realized that he was smiling more than anything, he was cheering for him and encouraging him to continue, so he decided to use his flames again, if he hadn’t looked at his father, he wouldn’t have done anything, but when looking at his hero and teacher he had no doubts that it was the right thing to do. Creating a fireball, with all his willpower, Júnior's racket starts to shine more than before, he felt that the time was slower and realized Mario's exact trajectory, and hit Mario's serve, he didn't dare closing his eyes, he was even holding his wrist with his other hand to give more stability to his move, and finally he canceled out Mario's special move.

Breaking the chair he was in, Bowser was very excited, he couldn't contain his happiness, but he had to wait for the match to end, he wanted to take Junior and say he was his pride, he wanted to take him home and start training without stop, and would make him the strongest koopa ever. Announcing his son's point, the two had finally tied, now everything depended on each other's efforts, the score was already in the 20 points, and all he expected was to raise his son as a big winner.

With his tactic overturned, Mario could no longer count on Junior's weakness, now he had a way of attacking him and the only way to win was to take Junior into a power struggle in which he knew he could not lose. As the points grew for both sides, Júnior had finally overtaken Mario, he needed only one point, but the plumber had already prepared everything, and made the two enter a powerful rally, in which the slightest mistake would lead to defeat. It could be a risky bet, but he realized Junior's limit and his hand was shaking, he couldn't play with both hands, he had no more tricks to resort to, and Mario wouldn't give him a chance to do anything else if he didn't face it. front.

Knowing the limit of his body, Júnior would only take it one more time, the strength in his fingers was at the limit, and Mario would be the winner. Using something that his father had forbidden him to use, Junior always tried to imitate his father's secret weapon, a fully rotating cut, at first it was seen as something easy to replicate, but it required enormous pressure on his wrists, and only his father managed to use it. Setting his racket on fire, Junior knew his wrist was weak, but his arm still had, so Junior changes the way he was holding his racket, holding it upside down, and like his last move, he cuts the ball, rotating your wrist as much as you could while making a half moon motion, to create the best rotation you could.

When Junior used all his strength, in a desperate measure to win the point, Mario saw that the koopa had let go of his racket, he could not take any more to close his fingers and it was enough for Mario to make the point that he would be the winner of the championship. Responding to Junior's effort with everything he had, Mario also uses his special strike, he was going to show that his explosive power was superior to the flames of any koopa, and the moment he hits Junior's cut, something strange happens, the little ball didn't seem to have any effect, but when touching Mario's racket the ball automatically went to the opposite side of the table, while Mario's racket had fallen from the plumber's hand, making Júnior the great champion.

Without even giving Mario time to process what had happened, everyone was on top of Junior, from Bowser, to his brother Luigi, they saw how much the little one struggled, he had beaten Mario with all his strength and did not stop to smile for having achieved your biggest dream. After everyone hugged him and Junior was awarded the big winner, Bowser had to act as a father, he could not forgive his son for being reckless, but before fighting, Peach was with him in his lap scolding him.

With an ice pack in Junior's clutches, Peach was being tough on his son. "You may have won, but it cost you a slower recovery, what would you do if you lost the movement of your claws", taking a small bottle to which Toadette had given the princess, Peach takes off Junior's bandage and begins to see that his skin hadn’t healed, and he needed time to heal. Without pity, the princess puts the medicine on Junior's skin, who soon jumps in pain, and starts to have watery eyes, while asking her Mama to stop. “This is what you get for acting without thinking, this medicine will make your skin recover faster, so take the pain.

"I think that was worse than getting scolded by you, I bet he will never want to get hurt again."

"You can be sure, I think I will take this medicine, your brothers will love it", laughing at the thought of the new punishment he had discovered, Bowser messes up Ludwig's hair, he too had played well and made the King of Darklands proud.

"Dad, what are Junior's flames", the moment Ludwig asked his father, everyone was silent, the only thing they saw was that Junior's flame had some white beams, and everyone was curious about the explanation of koopa.

"It's the opposite of mine," said the koopa happily, as he addressed Mario and spoke to his great enemy. "Júnior may have beaten you, but we still have matters to finish, I will see you in the next game, I hope your power will be enough to face me".

“He could be better, if I train him I am sure that you will not beat him”, although he hated Bowser, Júnior had a natural talent, and Mario did not care to relate to the little koopa, as long as his father was not near.

"Nobody is able to train Junior, especially those who lost to him".

“You only know how to use brute force, the boy has very good control, I bet you don't do half what he does. If you don't trust me, how about Peach, her style of play suits him better ”. 

“You said I bet I don't do half of what he does, how about I show you this now, as much as I find it boring, I won't break your technique hard, I won't use my flames either, I don't need them to tell you win ”. Picking up a racket, Bowser stands on the other side of the table, while teasing the plumber. "If you win you can ask for whatever you want, without restrictions, I will do it right away, now if I win I will only ask you for one thing, stand still for five minutes and not look away, or you are too afraid to do that" .

"Accepted, there will be three games of six points, you can start drawing", jumping to the table, Mario was ready, with a bet like this he shouldn't lose, with this opportunity he would make Bowser give up on Peach.

Looking like he wasn't taking it seriously, Bowser draws slowly towards Mario, he was playing with the plumber, showing that he was not at all concerned, and above all he was using his other hand. 

After the ball bounced on his side of the table, the ball that was supposed to go up towards Mario, goes down and hits the ground, that was not a simple coincidence, the ball really changed its trajectory at the last minute.

“1 to zero,” said Ludwig, being the referee of the match, while everyone looked at Bowser playing against Mario.

The koopa serves the same way, Mario realizes that he had to aim at the bottom of the table, so that the ball could go to the ground, so he hits it before it gets out of control and sends it directly to Bowser. Getting closer to the table to avoid Bowser's move, Mario is face down again, Bowser had made such a smooth move when Junior, he made a perfect drop shot, that when crossing the net the ball simply stopped when it bounced in Mario's side.

Luigi seeing that Bowser repeated the same move that won his match against him and Daisy, realized that it was not a lucky move, more than that was the koopa's true ability, a drop shot with zero recoil.

Running all over the place to stay in the game, Bowser was playing with Mario, making him run from side to side, if he wanted he could play anywhere on the table, he could return a cut with his drop shot, making Mario desperate.

"Game for Bowser, change sides, and Mario starts serving", while Ludwig gave the next instructions Mario's head kept spinning, everything he suffered with Junior didn’t seem half what he was facing now, the control of Bowser was as good as his son, and he had no doubt, that he was the one who taught Junior. Being made to serve, Mario tries to get Bowser away from the table, he would force a rally and he would overcome with his special move and he would start breaking the koopa's time, with a high ball that he could not cut.

Responding to Mario's provocation, Bowser yells at Junior, when someone tries to break your time, you should act that way. Taking a step out of the table, Bowser hits the ball, putting an effect, so that at the time of impact the ball goes back to his side of the field and hits the net, not letting his opponent have a way to return his play.

With one more point in front of him, Mario loses his mind, he draws putting the ball into effect, and by the time Bowser returns it, he had already jumped and used his special shot, those flames would be the strongest he could produce , and the king of Darklands couldn't stop him.

When seeing the firepower of Mario, Bowser smiles for the first time, finally the king had a challenge, unlike all games, in which he ignored the control to have a greater challenge, this time he had to do the opposite. Seeing the ball hit the table like lightning and drop to the floor, Bowser just leans his body down and hits the ball avoiding Mario's onslaught, he had managed to change the ball's trajectory from the worst position it was as if he had used Junior's idea of hitting the ball under the table, in addition koopa managed to turn this opportunity into a perfect counter attack, in which the ball gains more speed than Mario's cut, and hits it with unimaginable force.

Bowser had not used force, everyone had seen his movements, and yet the koopa had managed to respond to Mario's cut, with a technique that defeated the plumber's efforts. No matter how he played, Mario was being dominated, and the worst Bowser had barely moved, and yet he managed to control everything and now he only needed one point to end it all.

Drawing a simple ball, Bowser was purposely making the ball go up to Mario to cut it, and even though he did not accept his invitation, he continued to play for the plumber, and would not rest until his rival did as he wanted to end it all. 

Having no choice, Mario accepts the challenge, and gives the best cut he has so far achieved, speed, power and control, all this had in his play, and even if Bowser won this game, he would feel the impact of his determination.

  
  


Making his original movement, everyone noticed that Júnior had imitated Bowser, because the koopa just positioned himself and hit the ball, making a half moon with the racket, in which his wrist had practically turned to be able to create all that rotation. With that, everyone realized that it would be impossible to imitate the same feat of koopa, unless they sacrificed their wrists for that. Being as simple as breathing, Bowser showed no pain, and in his eyes, everyone could see that he had no doubts, that was the technique that broke Mario's cut and made him the big winner of that game.

Winning all three games, Bowser points to Junior, he showed that his effort was worth it, and he had been the real champion. "In this game, my son is the one who was the great champion, he is the only one who will overcome me, and I hope you will not forget our bet".

"I remember exactly what I said, I will be immobile and I will not look away, you can punch me and I will not move a muscle". 

Bowser didn't plan to punch him, he just wanted to get a message across and that was what he would do now. Going to Peach and the others, Bowser tells his son that they will train even harder when they are at home, and that he will make him feel every silly mistake he made on his skin. "Now, can I ask for a small reward for my victory?" Asked Bowser to Peach, who at the same time was already agreeing with his fiancé, when he knew what he would do.

Going into her arms, Bowser was kissing her passionately in front of everyone, and although the princess was embarrassed, she missed Bowser much more by her side, they hadn't been together since the championship started, and everything else she did. wanted, was to feel his touch.

Staying more than five minutes like this, the two were in their own world, and Daisy had to get their attention to stop. "Go to a room".

Getting embarrassed, Peach hid his face in Bowser, while the koopa smiled from side to side.

Understanding what Bowser wanted, Mario had to watch their happiness, he couldn't look anywhere else, and saw that the princess was happy. But when noticing the two, Mario was sure that this was not his princess, since they had together in his castle, his Peach had disappeared, he knew she would never act like that in front of other people, the ball was his greatest test , Peach was never against his own people, and now more than ever he would investigate every step of the princess and bring her back.


	51. Reward

"Dad, I can already ask for my prize", Junior asked, already wanting to guarantee his wish.

Bowser, not forgetting that he promised a reward for the winner, kneels to see what Junior seemed to want so much, while he hoped that Júnior would not ask a week without homework, something he would have to do and then find a way to fix this mess. "Come on, what do you want so much".

"Pajama party, today is our last night, so we can all be together "said Junior with a smiling face, the little pest still used his charm to make everyone be enchanted by his smile.

" It doesn't just depend on me, so just wait a while ", turning to Peach, although he could throw a party in his pajamas with Júnior and Ludwig, his son wanted everyone by his side and that also included Peach and his aunt Daisy. "So, could you hear a sweet child's request?"

Laughing at the words sweet child, Daisy looks at Luigi who agrees with himself our thoughts, she knew it was also their last day and that Daisy missed Peach too. "What would this pajama party be without the coolest aunt in the world?"

"A party without snoring," says Peach with maximum laughter, while Daisy blushed with her own cousin exposing her.

With Mario retiring and leaving the castle, he didn't have the stomach to be happy with everyone, he had some plans to put into practice and he would not gain anything by wasting time and seeing the false happiness of a princess he did not know.

With everyone's stomach tightening, Peach takes them to the cafeteria, they need to replenish their energies and there was nothing better than getting together while enjoying a nice meal. At that moment the castle, which has always been silent, seemed to be Volcano Palace; of course, the koopalings were not present, but the joy she only felt with Bowser's family was also present in the castle, and all of this was due to Bowser's presence.

At the moment when everyone was planning the pajama party, Toadsworth entered the castle, looking the worst possible, he had not slept and was in a bad mood, in which he did not even bother to call Bowser aside to talk alone. "They are thinking that we are arresting the kingdom, with the arrival of their task force and the repercussions of last night, they are blaming you for the act of the princess, the affected families are doing everything to put you as the terrible monster as a murderer, and worst of all, they want you to leave our kingdom and never come back ".

"And since when I have to obey someone, and that is a good thing, that everyone is afraid of my presence, so no one will be able to attack Peach again, or you are so old that you forgot why all this happened."

"Bowser, you broke the leg of several guests, we were lucky they could still walk, everyone saw your fury, how you want the kingdom to trust you."

"And what a good act took me, my son saved the princess from a more serious wound, if she was hurt, the only thing they would say is that it was my fault for not protecting her. I will never stand still and have to smile. false, I am the king of Darklands, and whoever dares to get close to my family again, they will regret much more than simple broken bones ".

"So Mushroom will never join Darklands," shouted Toadsworth, it would be better if this dream was over soon and the two of them woke up to reality.

"Toadsworth, I am the regent of the kingdom, it is not you who decide that! If you are a culprit that the people are looking for, I will give them one"

"Peach, I barely recognized you last night, even though your dad hasn't said anything yet, I know he didn't approve of your actions."

"He said nothing, because we were wrong, it was Mushroom's duty to take care of security, and we left our guests in danger, it could result in a war and break trust with other kingdoms that we have some kind of treaty in. Political terms we were lucky to Darklands didn't ask for compensation, but they hurt my guest and regardless of my relationship with Bowser, everyone knew about my relationship with Junior. What a mother and queen I would be if I didn't defend my own family. "

"But ... you have condemned a family."

"And they tried against my life, nor would you stand still if something happened to me", being resolute Peach had already thought that she would have to speak publicly about the ball, and even if it damaged the image of the kingdom, she would do the right thing.

Bowser receives a message on his cell phone, is silent for a few minutes and asks Toadette to open the castle doors, this time he would do things his way. Seeing the toad trust him and run to fulfill his request, koopa rips off a piece of the tablecloth and holds Junior while creating a small splint on his arm, making everyone look at what he was doing.

With some guards entering the castle, they said that the media was in the castle, everyone was dying to know about the events of last night, it was as if all of Toadsworth's effort to erase the rumors had not existed, and someone had released information. on your back.

Bowser grinning in Peach's hands and together with Junior takes them both to the place where the media was waiting for them. Going to the stage next to the dance floor, the moment Bowser was seen, a silence took over the place, making the King of Darklands happy with the result. "We don't have the time in the world, you can ask whatever you want, while I'm in a good mood," said Bowser in a loud and powerful voice.

"The attempt on one of the kingdom's families, how can we trust Darklands if at the first opportunity you already betray our trust."

"Now that they have destroyed the tradition of our kingdom, it is true that they will make the basis of their kingdom here in the castle."

"As the families are harmed, some report that they have lost the movement of their legs".

"Princess, how do you feel, now without being able to opine in your own kingdom?"

"Is it true that Bowser attacked you after you tried to defend your people?"

With several serious questions and accusations, Peach was shocked, she needed to fix everything as quickly as possible, before the marriage to Bowser created a revolution in her kingdom.

"Don't move, I said I would do things my way", being the only one to stand up, a figure who was with the reporters, goes up on stage and stands next to Bowser. "Now be quiet before I do this myself", seeing everyone shut up, and some of them filming the scene, the koopa asks the cameras to approach him, he wanted to record everything he was going to say.

"You must think I am a monster, but I can prove the contrary, nobody who is here really has proof of what happened yesterday, it would be my word, against yours".

"As you intend to do that, no media outlets were invited to the ball, we were left out of this great event."

"I remember I asked to be silent, I will only tolerate it because it helped me. You were not invited, but that does not mean that the media was not present, this man in front of me is my guarantee". Making everyone look at the figure who had taken the stage, the man introduces himself to everyone.

As the owner of one of the largest communication companies in Darklands who even had contact with other kingdoms, everyone knew the person who was next to Bowser, and did not think he was being manipulated by Koopa. "For everyone with the cameras, don't be shy, and get closer, I'll soon have to leave for Darklands, but not before I do my job. I'm one of King Bowser's guests, and I reported the entire ball myself, from the clothes, to the fights of the high society, and that includes, about the attack of yesterday ".

Throwing a folder full of images, everyone who was present realizes what really happened the night before, it was not Bowser who attacked someone, but someone from his own people tried to hurt his princess, an unforgivable act.

"If it weren't for my son to protect my fiancee, you know where everyone would be today", pointing at Júnior, the koopa showed a shy smile, but everyone could see the state he was in, he had difficulty breathing, his eyes they were red as if he had run a marathon, his arm had a splint and the koopa hid a small spot of blood while he was going strong, taking everyone's heart.

"Well my king, my role is done, my employees have already contacted the administration of the castle, and everyone has high quality images about what happened last night. Now about the rest of the photos from last night, I will be making available in Darklands, although I am not sure if I will use all the images, I am sure that everyone was open-mouthed to see her majesty's dance with the princess ", being part of the agreement, that single phrase had aroused everyone's interest in the place, they they needed those photos, and would pay the price needed to get them.

"What if those images aren't everything," asks Toad, who was recording live for the entire kingdom.

"Good point, so how about this?", Taking a memory card, Bowser throws it in front of the toad, who when placing it on his equipment realizes that it was a recording made of the ball, and it had everything recorded, no one else would dare to question the king, the whole kingdom was seeing the truth, and all negative propaganda from Darklands was gone.

"As I said I am not a monster, I could very well destroy half the kingdom, they dared to hurt my family, but as I am a good king, I will even take care of all the wounded, by chance someone would have the names of those affected", waiting for someone hand over to the king all the names that dared talk about him, Bowser was showing concern, he really shouldn't be all that they said.

By making Mushroom's media work for him, Bowser gets a list of all the names and is happy with the result. "Thank you all, I will ensure that you have the best treatment, for those who have lost leg movement, my team will heal everyone, we just need to heal and break all your bones repeatedly, and in a few months everyone should be cured.

Spreading fear in everyone at the place, the people who lied about the movement of their legs were desperate, the koopa was not a monster, he was a demon, that they should never have deceived.

"Now, I want to spend the rest of the day with my family, I don't think they have any more questions ", pointing to everyone leaving the palace, Júnior takes advantage and is safe on his father's hull, he had difficulties to support himself, and even so he climbed on his father's back, and displayed a smile even in pain.

Making everyone touched by the scene, the media was leaving the castle, they understood that Bowser wanted a space with his family, and they would not dare to stand in front of the king and suffer the consequences, no one else doubted that Bowser could destroy everyone's life.

"No one else is going to bother you," said Bowser to Toadsworth, he had solved the whole situation, no one else in the kingdom was going to bother them and above all he showed that no one could challenge him.

"But Bowser, now everyone can think horrible things about you, what good did that do?" Asked Peach, punching his fiancé in the arm.

"Calm down Peach, I chose that myself, let them think that I am a demon, what matters to me is just you".

"Rhum, I want to see how many people you will be like this", thinking about not being the only one Bowser would treat like that, the princess gets jealous she wanted him just for her, and soon they would be apart, and a legion would try to play your charm to your fiance.

Returning to the castle, everyone had only one thing to do, to be together and enjoy the peace they had achieved, for a long time the princess would have no problems in her kingdom, and they could be together.

"Junior, you need to change your bandage, somehow your wound has opened and is bleeding," said Toadette worried about the koopa.

"You don't have to worry about that," aside from the splint his father made, Junior had a small tomato in his hands, and was using it to make it look like bleeding. "How was I daddy?"

"Perfect, you and your brother can choose dessert for a week."

"This is not fair, I did all the work".

"The world is not fair, you only acted like this because I set everything up, besides that it was your brother who arranged the images of the ball, so they both deserve it".

"Excuse me," shyly meddling in the conversation between father and son, Toadette had received a letter, in which he needed to deliver, to the princess who was laughing next to Daisy the show Junior was giving.

Hoping it was more negative news, Peach is very happy with the contents of the letter, even making his eyes water. "Our symphony orchestra asked for a meeting with you Ludwig, everyone was curious about your talent, and wanted to talk about your performance and about a possible job", speaking proudly for everyone to hear, Peach knew how hard Ludwig worked and everyone including her were passionate about its composition.

Being anxious, if he were not with his family, Ludwig would lock himself in his room and start studying, this was a great opportunity to increase his skills, and he would not waste this chance.

"If you want you can go to your room," said Bowser, meeting his own son.

"You can reward me in the next opportunity," said Junior, knowing that this was very important for his older brother.

"I want to stay here, next to everyone, we have a big pajama party and I wouldn't miss it for anything".

Declaring that he would be next to everyone, Toadette shows a cheerful face, as if he had liked the presence of the koopa, leaving Daisy curious for the reason that the toad was flushed.

Xxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx

With everyone sleeping in Peach's room, Luigi the only one awake, did not expect his night to be so fun, in fact his weekend had been very strange, he was talking to the koopa he always struggled with, and he hadn't thought it was bad . Bowser could be a lot of fun, in fact now he saw him as a single father, who tried to show himself to the girl he liked, and he almost always made a silly face, which was impossible not to find funny.

Returning to lie down next to Daisy, his girlfriend was snoring softly, she was exhausted, so she didn't notice that she was sleeping on her arm, an act that the plumber didn't think was bad, at least so the two could be together. Embracing the owner of his heart, Luigi takes one last look at everyone around him, and sees Bowser hugging Peach and Ludwig, while Junior was monopolizing the arm of the princess who was sleeping very happily, this scene was second only to the owner of her heart that was sleeping next to you, but still that scene had warmed your heart.

Waking up next to everyone, Bowser did not want to open his eyes, he knew that the moment his eyes opened he would have to leave for Darklands, with him he wanted to have more time beside Peach, he wanted both to be in his castle, which not only Junior and Ludwig could be with their mother. Feeling Peach's sweet kiss, Bowser opens his eyes, and realizes that his princess already knew about his departure, as his eyes were red and she was already dreading his departure.

"It's time to wake up Bowsy."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't, I think I'm going to have to kidnap the sun, so I won't leave your side."

"I'll be waiting for this big guy", holding Bowser's claws, Peach felt more confident, it was as if that simple touch made her more courageous, in which no one could stop her.

Spending the morning with everyone, Peach makes a point of accompanying everyone to the airport, not only to accompany Bowser, but also his cousin and her boyfriend who were returning to Sarasaland.

"If you need anything, please let me know, the situation in the kingdom is stable, and I will not have as much work these days," said Peach to Bowser, she knew that it was because of him that his kingdom's policies were changing, and little by little the koopa was centralizing everything for his kingdom.

"I can deal with some kingdom treaties, and I have to manage my territories, they cannot think that their king is abandoning him, I also need to look at the airport, I don't want everyone to think that I can give a lift to everyone who needs it."

"Daddy gets Mama Peach, the only thing he doesn't know how to do is stay away from you," said Junior, laughing in Daisy's lap, now whenever the koopa could, he was with his aunt, she loved to pamper him, and liked to play by your side.

"And you will have a lot of work ahead of you, in addition to school, we will train your flames, I hope you are prepared, because your vacation has just ended". With a serious face, Bowser would not let Junior escape, he would personally take care of his son's training and put all his efforts into it.

"Bowsy, why are you so worried about Junior's flames," Peach asked very quietly just for the koopa to hear.

"They are very strong, and they can even surpass me, so he must have responsibility and know how to use it consciously. We have to pray that he listens to me, I don't want him to be a child copy of me, you have no idea of the suffocation that Kamek had me training ".

Remembering how Bowser was a child, he always got into trouble, thought he was the owner of the world and above all he lived destroying everything around him. Relieved to see how Junior in this case had nothing to do with Bowser, Peach would like to understand more about her fiancé and the significance of the power of his flames. "Ludwig explained to me about the origin of your flames, and even said about the properties of yours, and although everyone says yours is stronger, I still don't understand everything, but if you can't tell me, don't feel like I'm with you. forcing, I understand that this is for your protection ". Avoiding looking up, Peach was shy, she didn't know if she was crossing a line that she should never have crossed.

Hugging Peach and getting very close to the princess, Bowser kisses her cheek, she didn't need to act like that, and he was finding this side of the princess he didn't know was beautiful. "Unfortunately here is not a good place, when we are alone I will take all your doubts. Mine is destruction", smiling at Peach, the koopa had given the biggest tip he could at the moment, and hoped for his bride to understand everything.

Not having much time with everyone, Peach arrives with everyone at the airport, where he says goodbye to Daisy and Luigi who were leaving first, the king of Sarasaland was waiting for his daughter's return, and Luigi would accompany him, then return to House. The time came to say goodbye to Bowser and Junior, both Peach and Ludwig give preference to Junior, since he had arrived in Mushroom, he turned everyone's life around, and he had still been the great hero.

"Because only Junior is receiving attention from you, the great king is here".

"Yes, yes ... and you are doing a great job, please continue to cover the sun, while I talk to Júnior", having the audacity to play with her fiancé, the princess knew she could talk to him anyway, at least least in public he couldn’t do so much with her. "Behave and obey your father, and don't show off to your brothers; and even if you miss them, know that soon we will all be together."

"You can leave Mama Peach, I won't be so mean, nor will I tease my brothers, I'll just show everyone my scar, because only we have it", raising his little finger with great pride, Peach takes off his glove and crosses his finger along their son, now they both had something that belonged to them alone.

With Junior, walking away from his mother, and Ludwig having already spoken to Bowser, the princess comes close to her fiancé who was with his arms crossed doing charm for his princess. "Don't look like that, you know I would never forget you".

"Of course I am your walking umbrella, who would forget such a good item".

Having to put his hands in his mouth to keep from laughing, Peach could barely stand Bowser's face, he really was her weak point, but she wouldn't let him go like this. "Hmmm I thought you were my pillow, I think I will have to find another one to sleep that night", whispering just for the koopa to hear, the princess noticed the change in Bowser's behavior.

Opening her arms and holding on to her waist, Bowser looks deep into Peach's eyes, she had managed to provoke him and he no longer cared to lose that battle. "You will never find another pillow better than me."

Kissing Bowser, Peach hoped to be in his arms and most of all it was great when he held her tight, which reminded her of the night they had in their room and broke their bed. "The only thing I need is you. I will miss you a lot, but will we see each other for Christmas right?"

"You can be sure", kissing Peach one last time, Bowser's jet had to leave, not that he could go without his presence, but he had appointments in his kingdom and needed to take care of some things personally. Moving away and stopping before getting into his jet, Bowser turns and yells at Peach who loved her, with all his strength, letting everyone know who his love was.

"I know," says Peach to Bowser, she hadn't screamed like Bowser, but she was talking with all her heart and had managed to reach the koopa's heart, who smiles when she sees his answer and finally enters his jet leaving for his kingdom.

"If we want, we can stay a little longer at the airport," said Toadette, who was responsible for accompanying the princess.

"No need, we have another place we need to go to", holding Ludwig's clutches, it was Peach's turn to show him around his kingdom, and his next stop was the Mushroom Kingdom theater, in which the kingdom orchestra was waiting for the visit of your talented son.

  
  
  



End file.
